


A Little Love

by MinnieLaceHaz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Babies, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Breastfeeding, C-Section Birth, Coming Out, Discussion of Abortion, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Harry breastfeeds, Harry in Panties, Harry in braids, Hormones, Hospitals, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg Harry, No Spoilers, On the Road Again Tour, Rimming, Top Louis, Wedding Fluff, but only in the epilogue, harry loves babies, harry wants lots of kids, minor 5sos, sorry - Freeform, zac efron is in like 3 chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:19:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 220,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieLaceHaz/pseuds/MinnieLaceHaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are best friends, and when Harry's boyfriend breaks up with him, he's instantly depressed. Louis hated seeing him this way, so one thing leads to another and they wind up sleeping together, which causes a lot of problems.</p><p>  Or, where Harry gets heartbroken, so Louis tries showing him love, but a bump is in the road. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Someone's twenty-first birthday is the most important day of their lives. It's the year where you're finally taken more seriously. People say your eighteenth is your year, but it's not. That's when you first become legal in certain places, for certain things. But, the twenty-first is everything. It's maturity, respect and adulthood.

When it was Louis' birthday, they didn't do much. Mainly because it was still the start of their career and they were too busy. The part was more small and it was Louis' hope for that. The other boys had bigger parties, but Harry's was the biggest. Everyone wanted to treat the baby of the group and it was amazing.

Well, the start of it was. Seeing as the On the Road Again tour was starting soon, people were still hectic and going crazy. They were all hyped for the new tour and Harry was excited, texting people to come to the party while the others set up the place and worries about the four cakes each boy made for Harry.

Being the baby of the band isn't always the best. They're all over-protective of him and constantly trying to make sure he's not getting himself into too much trouble. He never does anything to bad. The worst is pulling pranks on the crew and messing with the 5 Seconds of Summer boys when they were on tour with them. Now that they're not, he's messing with the other opening acts. Or planning too.

But, either way, Harry's the baby and he loves yet hates it. Times like these, where the boys try to make the party the best one yet, is when he enjoys it. Sometimes it's hard being the frontman for the band. He really isn't, none of them are, but the media makes him out that way and so management has him go along with it.

The others don't mind, they're grateful for not being insulted in the media as often as him. But, Harry's handled it well even if he's not a manwhore who slept with over three hundred women in a year, or however many that one magazine said. At first it hurt, but now he jokes it off or ignores it.

That was before, though. When he was around eighteen and just having fun but also crying over hate. Which is kind of embarrassing to him now, even if he still does it sometimes. His fans care about him and that's all that matters. Along with his family and friends, who mean the world to him.

The cliche thoughts made him chuckle as he sent out his last text and smiled as he practically skipped into the room where Zayn and Liam were ordering drinks and a karaoke machine. Harry nearly rolled his eyes cause of course they just had to get one. They always order one for just about all of their birthdays.

As he went around to check that everything was set, he stumbled into a hard object and sheepishly apologized to Louis, watching the boy just nod and walk off. Harry sighed, running a hand through his wavy hair and reluctantly went to where Niall was getting the food together. It was really going to be a hell of a night, that's for sure.

While waiting for Niall to be done, Harry glanced over at where Louis was helping some men hang up the flashing lights for the 'dance' area. He watched him with a small gaze, smiling a bit. Him and Louis -- they were just everything and nothing. They were awkward yet comfortable, happy yet sad and smiles yet frowns.

You could say things got a little strange since Eleanor got in the picture. He didn't feel like thinking back to it, but ever since she became Louis' beard, he's changed. Not in a good way, either. Because, they're actually together now despite it being fake at first and anyone could see he doesn't truly have feelings for her and is forcing himself to stay in a place where he doesn't belong.

Harry and Liam tried talking to him about it when they walked in on something that shouldn't be walked in on. But, Louis just smiled and said he loves her. Which, to Harry, was bullshit. He knew Louis doesn't love her because Louis is gay. He told him and said it and he wouldn't lie about that.

But, he's trying to pull off the 'bisexual' card and as much as Harry knows being bisexual is something that can happen, he knew Louis wasn't telling the truth. Zayn didn't do much, saying to let him figure it out himself and Niall just joked it off. Which is why Liam's been ignoring Louis, because he said the boy was causing unnecessary drama and it needed to stop.

As much as Harry wanted to agree, he couldn't. Louis is his best friend, despite what the media and some fake fans think. He doesn't think any fans are fake, because if they like the music then they're a fan. But, the ones who truly love the boys know him and Louis nor can the others ever hate each other.

At the moment, Harry and Louis have drifted but no by much. They only talk every so often, call on birthdays since they can't tweet and Skype every so often. Harry's closer to Liam and Niall while Louis is more leaning towards Zayn. People say it's cause of the weed, but Harry knew it wasn't.

Suddenly a hand landed on Harry's shoulder, him looking up and seeing Niall grin,"Hey man, don't you dare frown on your birthday! You're twenty-one, tonight's gonna be a blast. Ed's gonna try to make it, aren't you happy? So is Grimmy, I know how much you've been missing him."

"Course, they're my best friends. You know, other than you lads," Harry smirked, ruffling Niall's hair much to the fake blonde's annoyance. He went to smack Harry, who jumped out of the way and exclaimed,"No! You're not allowed to hit the birthday boy, it's against the rules!"

"Actually, I heard people get a spanking on their birthday for every year."

Harry turned, rolling his eyes when Louis wiggled his eyebrows a him with a suggested expression. He simply scoffed, playfully shoving passed the boy who let out a laugh along with Niall, who's cackling like an idiot. It's times like these where fame is forgotten and they're just boys being boys.

For a while, nothing too exciting happened and the party wasn't for a couple more hours. Harry texted his mum, saying he'll facetime her when he blows out the candles. She was being a bit emotional, but that's expected considering her 'babies' are all grown up and he vaguely remembers her saying he'll always be her baby.

It was a sweet yet sappy saying and he adored his mum. Even if she can be a bit embarrassing whenever the boys are around, wiping his mouth and scolding him for having a potty-mouth. That's why he scolds the boys as well, though he slips up sometimes without thinking and his mum would snap at him for saying a cuss word.

While the guests were going to soon arrive, Harry rushed to the room where Zayn put his clothes to change in. He was going Willy Wonka apparently and sporting a nice black button up with a striped over jacket. He did his usual, new hairstyle consisting of his wavy hair brushed back and to the right., framing his face.

He looked at himself, staring into his green eyes and noticed how different he is, yet still the same. His looks changed, curly hair going wavy and chubby cheeks still there to some extent but his jaw his more cut and he's not gaining much facial hair. But, there's something there. Just something. 

But when he smiles, it's the same smile.

So he smiled, feeling happy that he hasn't changed too much and Harry quickly brushed his teeth and went out only to see a few guests appeared. He looked over to his friends, the band, who were spread out. Unlike their first parties, they were more social and it was nice though sad. 

Before, during 2011 and 2012, none of them would leave on another if they were at a party similar to this. They stayed together, at least with two others and stuck to one another. However, they were able to spread their wings and Harry couldn't help but wish they would land for the time being. He shouldn't think that, though. Because the boys grew up too, but Harry knows they're still them.

And that's all that mattered.

-

The party was a hit, so many celebrities came and Harry couldn't keep count. The only rule was keeping the party on the down low and no pictures or videos. Somehow the word did get out, however, and Harry wasn't too upset. As long as nothing was leaked, then he'll be fine and so far nothing has.

People were singing karaoke and he laughed with a few models, slightly tipsy but not too bad. He wants to remember his party, every detail about it. The good and the bad, considering he knew something was bound to happen like always. Whether a fan sneaking in or a person getting in a fight.

Harry nodded as a model told him about the time she had a threesome and he snorted, shaking his head slightly at how detailed yet off she was with it. Her slurred words mixing together and he grimaced a bit when saying she bled but it was fine cause she liked a little pain.

And now she's flirting.

He quickly lied, saying he had to go talk to someone. Which wasn't a complete lie, since he went over to where the boys were chatting and went to speak with them. However, his arm was tugged and Harry stumbled, drinking slushing a bit but he smiled when his eyes met a familiar blue eyes that belonged to his boyfriend.

Harry grinned,"Hey babe, having fun?"

"Yeah, the party is great," Zac said, giving him a timid smile and glancing around awkwardly.

No one knows, but Harry is dating Zac Efron. The infamous High School Musical known actor who was shorter yet older and everyone seems to be like that. He's even shorter than Louis, which really isn't that bad since Louis is only two inches shorter than Louis. But yeah, Zac and Harry hit it off six months ago in LA.

It's no secret that Zac is bisexual, a lot of people know. But, Harry and him just had something special. No one was allowed to know due to Harry's management being homophobic bitches. They didn't insult him, but they made it clear that his sexuality wasn't allowed out since they think fans would leave. 

When noticing his boyfriend's expression, Harry asked in confusion,"What's going on? It's muh birthday! No frowning on Harry's birthday, kay? Now, where's my present, love."

"Yeah, um, Harry can you meet me in the den in ten minutes?" Zac gave him a small look, smile still on his face but it was forced and Harry saw this.

He nodded slowly, watching Zac walk off and Harry looked at him with suspicion. He was hoping this was just going to be some birthday blowjob or something along those lines. He doesn't exactly have sex often, which is surprising but he's too busy to see his boyfriend and doesn't cheat. They had sex twice and it was nice, very enjoyable, so he was hoping they can do it again for his present.

But, Harry felt like that wasn't going to happen. He could sense this was bad and he went over to Zayn, leaning his head on the shorter man's shoulder and whined,"Zaynnnn, do you know what's going on with Zac? Ha, this reminds me of Best Song Ever. Am I allowed to reference our own videos? Oh well."

"Oh damn, you're tipsy," Zayn whistled, patting Harry's head and looked around before groaning and lifting Harry up a bit. "Listen, you need to get something to eat, okay? Don't get drunk or I'll make your mum get here to LA and whoop your arse. Don't think she won't, you remember what happened last year."

A grimace formed on Harry's face and he nodded, quickly going over to the buffet and took a few crisps, eating some pretzel and light foods so he wouldn't throw up. He gets queasy when he's tipsy. Luckily, no one saw him picking at the food, he didn't wanna look like a loner at his own party.

After eating, Harry hesitantly went over the den and paused when seeing Zac laying on the couch and texting someone with a serious expression. Harry glanced back into the party area of the room, biting his lip nervously before reluctantly going into the den and crawled on the couch, grinning at Zac.

His boyfriend went to speak, but Harry pressed his lips to the boys who squeaked in surprise though slowly kissed back hesitantly. Harry deepened the kiss, tilting his head and went to reach for the man's belt, but Zac quickly pushed him off causing Harry to frown at him in confusion.

Zac said bluntly,"Harry, we can't be together anymore."

As soon as the words left his lips, Harry's eyes widen slightly, a look of confusion and hurt on his face. Zac looked guilty at how unsympathetic that sounded and what made it worse, was he didn't even seen to care that they were breaking up. But, Harry definitely did by a long shot.

No.

Harry wanted to say it, but the word wouldn't come out. His lips opening and closing as if to protest and retort his boyfriend -ex's- words. He felt his eyes water slightly and he shook his head slowly. But, Zac's expression just showed that it was over, even if Harry didn't want it to be.

So, Harry just asked quietly,"Why?"

"We just can't," Zac said simply, hesitantly going to pat Harry's knee but Harry smacked his hand away. "Listen, it just wasn't going to work. You're...you're so much younger than me and you go around the world so much. Your tour is starting again -- I know you care about me, but-"

"I love you," Harry pleaded, leaning in to kiss Zac again, hoping that the cliche would work. But, Zac leaned back and Harry suddenly glared,"No. You - You can't dump me like that! Not on my birthday, out of all days! You can't come here, act like you weren't gonna break my heart, and then do it right before I turn twenty-one! How could you do that to me?"

The birthday boy stood up with a sniffle, wiping his eyes in embarrassment and Zac stood up as well, reaching for the taller boy,"Harry, baby, don't do this. It was either now or tomorrow, and you would be mad at me for not telling you sooner. I care about you, but there wasn't a spark. There's no reason to continue dating if we're gonna break up eventually."

"Then why would you keep letting this go on for six months?! You know what, just leave!" Harry scowled, crossing his arms and stared at Zac with tearful, red eyes that were so heartbreakingly upsetting.

At first, Zac just stood there but then he slowly nodded and grabbed his jacket. He hesitated, giving Harry a quick kiss on the cheek and Harry just turned his head to avoid him. Zac sighed, giving him a sad smile and whispered,"Happy birthday, Harry. I hope you can forgive me one day."

Harry just rolled his eyes, waiting for the door to shut and the music was muffled by the walls. He felt a lump in his throat, trying to make it go away but it didn't work. With the mix of the alcohol and his break up, Harry felt his world crash down.

Not just because he's drunk, but because Zac was his first boyfriend, first 'gay' relationship and it seemed so much more hurtful since it was so much more real then his careless girlfriends from before the band.

Because of this, Harry pressed his lips together, trying to suppress a small sob but failed as he weakly sat on the couch, burying his face in his hands and rubbed the palm of his hands over his eyes. He could hear people laughing and having fun out in the room, on his birthday, yet here he is crying.

It was only a few minutes later before he heard the door open. He didn't look up from where his head was now buried in a pillow, feeling exhausted and broken. His head was hurting, eyes stinging with tears and mouth had an alcohol taste to it. And he was just sad. Really sad.

He felt the couch dip down with a weight, his knees were curled up leaving a cushion for the person. The person said nothing, just sitting there and Harry didn't have to look up to know who it was when familiar, dainty fingers threaded through his wavy hair, a small humming sound heard and despite being upset and feeling like the world was ending, a small smile formed on Harry's lips as he recognized the voice.

Louis said softly,"I won't ask why. Just let it out, love. It's your party and you'll cry if you want to."

Harry looked up at him with red, teary eyes and he gave him a weak smile. Louis patted his lap and Harry hesitated. It's been so long since they were close like this, touching and being together. They may talk still and laugh, but never comfort each other in such a close way.

However, Louis insisted and so Harry laid his head on his lap, face nuzzling into Louis' soft stomach and Louis let out a small laugh at how ticklish it was. But, Harry sniffled again and so he quieted then began playing with the younger boy's wavy hair in a soothing way.

They could have been there for minutes or hours, but neither said a word. All Harry needed was a little love and that's what Louis gave him.


	2. Chapter 2

The On the Road Again tour was starting in two days and they were leaving to Australia tomorrow. Usually that would mean the boys were celebrating, packing up and getting drunk before their plane ride, cause they're so smart and like having hang overs while being thirty thousand feet in the air.

But, instead, Harry was laying on his hotel bed with tears falling and cuddling into a pillow as the boys stared at him in pity. It's been five days since Zac broke up with him and the guys knew he was dating Zac, but they didn't think they were that serious with their relationship. Not to where Harry was literally broken up over it.

The problem is, Zac was his first relationship in a couple years. He was his first truly serious one and having him dump Harry on his birthday wasn't how he planned for it to end, if it ever did. He was honestly in love with him and the boys understood that, but were slightly annoyed at the same time considering they didn't like him. 

It wasn't that Zac was a bad person, but Harry would constantly talk about him and abandon them whenever they were in America to see the guy. Not to mention, Harry did lose his proper virginity to the guy. He's done things before, but with Zac, that was the first time he went all the way. That's what the guys didn't know, because they assumed he really did sleep around like the media said which hurt, but he didn't blame them for thinking that.

Harry's an affectionate person. He compliments everyone, shows respect and is a huggable person -- apparently that makes him a whore. Sometimes he goes far, kissing girls cheeks and embracing a person for too long. However, he can't help it. He likes making people feel loved and to show them he cares.

Sadly, no one dares to show him love back. Zac use to. He would hug and kiss Harry whenever the guy felt sad. The boys would do the same, making sure he was okay which is why they were in his room at the moment. Watching him as Harry sniffled quietly, trying to stay quiet with his tears.

Since becoming older, the guys were able to have their own hotel rooms. Especially since their girlfriends came on tour sometimes and they needed privacy. No, that doesn't always mean sex. Sometimes two would need to share, it was usually Harry and Niall, since he was forced not to share with Louis.

That's not often though, and Harry had his own room at the moment. But, all the boys were gathered around, staying the night and making sure he was okay. Obviously he wasn't, constantly trying to get Zac to respond to his text and leaving long voicemails that always ended before he could finish his pathetic pleas to get back together.

Never has he sounded so desperate, and Zayn was kind of irritated with how sad he was. He knew Harry was just heartbroken, and it's only been a few days, but the tour was in two days and he needed to be happy Harry again so the fans weren't aware of his sadness. They will notice, they always do.

Of course, when he tried to get Harry up and going it didn't work. Niall offered to take him golfing like they usually do while in America, but Harry just mumbled a small 'no'. Liam said they could go clubbing tonight, and Harry shook his head. He didn't want to do anything if Zac wasn't there.

It was a lovesick feeling and the boys help talking about the tour since they knew Harry loved Australia. Considering the tour starts there, they were hoping it would spark a bit of happiness in him. Saying that the fans want him happy and Zac wasn't worth the tears, sadness and depression.

When Harry just shrugged, they were finally fed up, leaving the room for Harry to mope in. Harry wasn't offended, he understood that he was annoying them but he can't help how he feels. Surely getting out and busy would help more, but maybe he didn't want help. He needed to mope so that he could make the sadness go away.

It was around two in the afternoon when a knock at the door was heard. Harry sighed, ignoring it and figured it was a fan trying to break in. Somehow the fans know what room they're in a lot and it's kind of freaky. Which is why they usually sleep in the tour bus, but their tour bus wasn't with them at the moment since they weren't on tour quite yet.

The knock was heard again, this time more urgent and loud. He let out a groan of annoyance, standing up and stretching with only boxers and a baggy shirt on. Harry wasn't even caring that his hair was in a bun nor that he probably smelled bad considering he didn't shower in the past three days.

When he looked in the peephole, his breath hitched as he saw Zac outside his hotel room. Harry frantically ran around the room, struggling to put on his skinny jeans while spraying cologne over his body. He didn't care for the shirt, quickly putting on deodorant and dramatically pulled his hairtye off, letting his wavy hair flow freely.

As he went to the door, there was one more knock until he opened it and beamed at Zac. The older man gave him a raised eyebrow and motioned to his face. Harry frowned, patting his cheek and blushed when feeling deodorant on it. He wiped it with an embarrassed expression causing Zac to chuckle quietly.

Harry asked quietly,"A-Are you here to get back together?"

"Um," Zac cleared his throat and walked into the room just in case people outside could hear. 

Harry certainly didn't mind, but when he turned after shutting the door, he mentally face-palmed considering the room was trashed despite him needing to pack before they left to Australia. There were clothes scattered, empty cartoons of food around and a smell of boy-man in the air. AKA; Harry's scent.

Thankfully, Zac was use to his mess even though Harry is usually a neat person. He can be lazy at times, however, and leave things out for them to pile up and seem messy. Harry went over to where Zac timidly sat on the foot of the bed, glancing down at his linked fingers that Harry wanted to entwine with his own.

At first, neither spoke. Harry would say something, but he was unsure as to why Zac was even in his hotel room considering he broke up with Harry in the first place. It was rather heartbreaking to stand being in the hotel room with him, since they would usually be making out or something but now there's an awkward silence in the air.

Finally, Zac sighed and looked at Harry with a frown,"Harry, you need to move on. I know you loved me, and I can promise I feel -- no, felt -- the same. But, don't call me or text me. Find someone new, someone who can handle the distance and can love you a million times more than I ever could."

"I don't want anyone else. I want you and only you. Why am I not good enough? We handled it before," Harry retorted, narrowing his eyes slightly as he felt like a child begging for candy.

Much to his dismay, Zac stood up and shook his hand,"You're good enough, I can assure you of that. You're literally the sweetest and most kind human being ever. But, you're meant to be with someone else. I...I can't handle being with you knowing you love another person and having it not be me."

"What are you talking about? I don't love anyone else, I would never cheat on you," Harry said in disbelief, frowning when Zac headed towards the hotel door. A deja vu occurred and Harry pleaded,"No, don't go again. Why would you come here only to make me go through another break up?"

"Because, you needed to hear it in person. We're through; I don't love you as more than a friend. We will never get back together and - and you need to find someone else who loves you, okay? Please, be happy and don't let me get you down like this, I'm really not worth the pain," Zac sighed, hesitantly giving Harry a quick kiss on the cheek and slipped out of the room.

As Zac left the room, he leaned against the hotel door with a sigh as he heard Harry angrily throwing something against the wall. He's never seen nor heard Harry angry before, the guy is too nice for his own good. But, he wasn't surprised Harry was upset. He's not conceited, however he was aware that Harry's never been broken up with before.

When he left to go and leave, he stuffed his hands in his pockets. The only reason he drove all the way out was to make sure Harry understood the concept of them being over. He wasn't trying to hurt the guy, but the only way to get it through was to repeat and make sure he knew they were officially done.

As he went to go in the elevator, someone grabbed his arm and he stumbled to the side, being thrown into a room. His eyes widened, frightened it was a fan who would question him. But, was relieved yet annoyed to see Louis' angered expression and crossed arms after shutting the door.

Before he could speak, Louis was shouting,"What the hell was that about? I heard you, you know? And what you told Harry was way out of line! You could have been a little sweeter and more gentle with your words, but of course you had to be a douche and make him even more upset!"

"Oh shut up," Zac scoffed. "You have no idea what you're talking about. Harry needed to hear it or else he would have kept on moping. I care about him and I know it was wrong to be so harsh, but he needed it. Your guys tour is starting and he can't go on stage being depressed. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a driver waiting outside and it'd be best not to have fans see me."

A glare was on Louis' face, the younger of the two huffing but stepping out of the way for Zac to leave. He watched as the guy left with an annoyed expression, slamming his door shut and leaned against in frustration. He was seriously pissed off right now, knowing Zac broke Harry's heart like that.

Nothing is worse than Harry Styles crying. And the fact that Zac was the one who caused it made Louis have an easy way to get rid of the problem. But, he couldn't exactly kill Zac, so he was stuck with just scowling at him and throwing imaginary darts at his picture on the laptop since he didn't have a printer around.

Seeing as Harry is the baby of the band, Louis was aware that the other boys felt the same way towards him being upset. However, Louis felt an urge of protection and wanting to hold the boy. Because, Louis already had his fair share of heartbreak considering he had two extra years of experience in dating before the band. 

None of them understood the bond between him and Harry. They have distanced since 2012, but that doesn't mean Louis still isn't loving nor concerned with him. He had to make sure Harry was better before the tour, and since the others were annoyed with Harry, it was his job to make him happy and he had two days to do it.

-

It was later that day, well more along night time. Louis and the boys talked about Harry. They try not to have 'band meetings'about another member, but desperate times call for desperate measures. And considering Harry was listening to fetus Taylor Swift, an ex-beard of his, this was very desperate.

You could say all the boys were done with his shit and Louis was hurt to hear them say this. He knew Harry was a little over-dramatic over the break up, but as his friend and theirs, he was hoping they would at least sympathize with the guy and try to be a bit more understanding.

It was weird, considering Liam had experienced this with Danielle. Apparently he has forgotten about the time he cried and made depressing tweets towards sad love songs. They were all being hypocrites aside from Niall, who has barely dated nor kissed someone since the band started. Aside from the very few 'hook ups' he's bad on his birthdays or during parties.

When they were finished bagging on Harry, Louis was sick of it and decided to head out of the room and check up on the hurt boy. He knew it was risky since they weren't allowed to see each other and some fans could be roaming the halls or looking in peepholes, but Harry was sad.

So, Louis walked out after making sure the coast was clear, dressed in a green hoodie and plaid pajama pants that pooled around his sock-clad feet. He yawned, rubbing his eyes sleepily and tugged at his sleeves since the hotel was freezing. When he went to Harry's room, he knocked on the door and waited while nervously looking down the halls.

The door opened, revealing a drunk Harry who was holding a corona. His wavy hair looked slightly greasy, framing his face that had tear stains and eyes tinted red from crying and being drunk. He wore a sweater that hung low and slipped past his hands along with boxers that were barely shown since the sweater was long and stretched out.

Harry pouted, grumbling with a slur as he stumbled towards his bed,"Dammit, why are you not Zac? M'just wanting Zac. But nopeee, it's you and it's me and it's really dizzy in here. Like, really dizzy, Louis. The room is kind of , like, spinning. Is that suppose to happen? 'Cause, it is."

Considering Harry already talks slow, drunk Harry is basically the most annoying thing ever. But, Louis just sighed and shut the door. He grabbed onto the drunk boy, steadying him and walking Harry towards the bed as Harry rambled about Zac and missing him, which Louis really didn't wanna hear.

As he sat Harry down on the bed, Harry took a sip of his beer and said with a frown,"I really don't get it, Lou. Why doesn't he want me? I thought he loved me, but he's such a - a bitch. And he just dumped me, on my birthday too! Who fooking does that? Zac does cause he's a dickhead! He sucks and not well, cause his lips aren't as pretty as mine, right?"

Louis hummed in agreement, hesitantly watching as Harry took another gulp of his beer. He nervously chewed on his bottom lip, wondering if he should take the drink away. Harry shouldn't be getting wasted, they have a plane to catch in the morning and it was too risky to have him hungover.

"H-Harry, I think that's enough," Louis said softly, reaching for the drink but Harry frowned and held it away from him as he mumbled a whiny 'no' . A stern expression showed on the older man's face,"Harold, give me the beer. I know Zac hurt you, but drinking won't fix anything."

Harry was stubborn, though. As Louis tried reaching for it, Harry quickly tried crawling away and whined when Louis followed after him onto the bed. Harry tried holding the beer away, sitting up to sip it. However, Louis angrily snatched it, only for Harry to crawl over him, the two rolling over so Louis was on top and the beer fell onto the ground, spilling.

Dammit. At least Harry can't drink it now. Louis sighed, sitting up and frowned as he heard a sob escape Harry's lips, his breath smelling of alcohol. Louis felt his heartbreak, hearing the terrible sounds leaving Harry's mouth and he guiltily laid next to Harry, tangling his fingers in his wavy hair and soothingly petted him like a kitten.

As he tried comforting Harry, the younger of the two slurred out with his cries,"M'tired and sad, Lou. Just wanted to have a boyfriend, to have someone love me. The fans love me, but they just love my looks and stuff. And I'm not even that hot. Like, why can't people love me for me? I just want someone to love me."

His words were repeated and Louis just looked at him sadly, telling him as he let his hand caress the boy's cheek, cupping his jaw so Harry was looking at him. He pressed a soft kiss to his forehead and told him quietly,"Don't ever think that. Your family loves you and the boys love you. I love you, okay? Not having a...a boyfriend doesn't matter when you have us." He then added softly,"When you have me."

A silence fell, tension in the air as Harry stared at him with teary green eyes. Louis knew his words were very contradicting, but he needed to let Harry no he's not alone. Despite everything they've been through, he was simply saying the truth and Harry needed to know he was loved.

But, then Louis instantly regretted his words as Harry pressed his lips to his. Louis panicked, freezing under Harry's lips. Harry was simply kissing him deeply, drunk and trying to get Louis to respond to the kiss. At first, Louis was uncomfortable, but then he slowly relaxed and hesitantly moved his lips against Harry's.

He tasted like alcohol and Louis grimaced a bit, but there was a hint of sweetness to Harry's tongue as he roamed the boy's mouth with his own. Harry was shaking under his touch, tears still falling as his lips were quivering. It was a strange kiss, one of sadness and a lingering feeling, but it wasn't bad much to Louis' confusion.

Harry whimpered into the kiss,"L-Love you, too Louis. You love me, right?"

Louis nodded slowly, pulling away and whispered,"Of course, Harry. Always have, always will."

A glint appeared in Harry's damp eyes and he nodded slowly, pulling Louis back down for a more sober kiss, full of passion and hunger for love. Louis knew this was wrong, he knew it as he let his hands roam Harry's body, down to his pale and bare thighs up to his boxer-clad bum.

But, Harry was upset and practically clinging onto him and whispering sad things that made Louis' heart break. However, as Harry started pulling down Louis' bottoms with trembling hands, the door slammed open and Louis jumped nearly ten feet as Niall stood there with a blank and slightly gaping expression.

He cleared his throat awkwardly, glancing between the pantless and silently crying Harry who was drunk to the shirtless Louis who had messy hair and unbuttoned jeans. Niall raised an eyebrow, giving Louis a look and motioned to the hallway. With nothing said, Niall left the two.

Louis sighed, grabbing his hoodie and glanced at Harry who looked at him with a frown. Louis chewed his bottom lip before walking over, giving Harry a kiss on the forehead and mumbled,"Go to sleep, babe. It'll be okay. You'll be okay."

"B-But, Louis please," Harry looked at him with begging eyes, sitting up with his sweaterpaws and pale thighs. He seemed so helpless, but the alcohol smell was lingering and Louis just gave him a small smile before leaving the room.

When he stepped out, he saw Niall waiting with a knowing look. Louis felt guilt rise and he just followed the Irish lad into his own room, tugging the hoodie over his body and shut the door behind him. Right when they got in the room, Niall smacked him right across the face, causing Louis to stumble back in surprise.

Louis exclaimed,"Dafuq, mate? What the hell was that for?"

"Deja vu, much? Payback, bitch," Niall grinned, but then looked serious as he pinched the bridge of his nose and asked,"What the hell were you doing back there?"

A hesitant look formed on Louis' face as he offered,"P-Playing chess?"

"Well checkmate, dude. You nearly fucked the queen," Niall exclaimed, arms flaring for emphasis as his Irish accent went stronger due to his anger.

A look of disbelief appeared and Louis scoffed, rolling his eyes with his arms crossed,"Calm your díck, Niall. We weren't fucking, okay? We were just kissing."

"Your pants are still halfway off your ass," Niall motioned to his plaid pants.

A blush formed on his sun-kissed cheeks and Louis knew he was fucked as he tugged them up to his waist. He was so messed up right now, cause Niall was right. If he didn't interrupt them, Louis would have had sex with his band-mate and that was so wrong, because he's taken and Harry's heartbroken.

Niall noticed his expression as Louis sat on the foot of his bed. The Doncaster lad dropped his face in his hands, running them over his face in frustration and let out a mumble of curse words. He had no idea what to do, Harry was upset and it hurt like hell to see him so upset over a guy.

A hand was felt on his back and Louis looked up at Niall, seeing the sympathetic yet stern look that basically read; don't fuck him. And as much as Louis wanted to listen to him, he brushed his fingers over his lips that still tasted of Harry.

He remembered the feeling of Harry's on his and he couldn't help the urge to make Harry feel loved and appreciated. Being the idiot he was, he knew he wasn't going to listen to Niall and end up having sex with Harry. He just knew it and strangely, he wasn't afraid to do it either. As long as Harry felt loved.


	3. Chapter 3

Ever since the talk with Niall, Louis has been confused. He was aware of why and he didn't like to talk about it. The past is the past, Louis just wants to go to the future. He hates looking back at old memories. It just saddens him and makes him regret a lot of decisions h'es made.

All night, Louis wanted to go to Harry's room and see if he's okay. He knew Harry was obviously upset and he could be doing something about it. Anything to make a smile form on those pretty pink lips. But, Niall made him stay in the room with him and now he was stuck staring at the snoring, Irish lad that smelled like ramen.

The upside to it was that Louis couldn't leave since Niall hooked his leg over Louis' to get him from leaving. It prevented him from making a mistake, because he knew if Niall had not have done this then he'd probably be having sex with Harry and that's not good at all. 

It wasn't even the thought of having sex with Harry that worried him. More of the aftermath to it that could make everything change. From the past, to the present and the future -- all of it would change. The boys would be mad and Harry would probably end up regretting it along with Louis.

Not to mention, Louis is taken and can't ruin his relationship with Eleanor. Not just because they're together, but because of the contract holding them as one. He doesn't mind being with her anymore, they've grown to like each other and he can handle it. He's been handling it for almost three years, what's another two or three more? He's a big boy, he can do it.

Which is what he tried telling Niall in the morning, but of course the guy didn't listen and just said to calm his díck and to stop being a bitch. That confused Louis, since his díck is rather calm and he has not been a bitch. But, Niall is just really cranky in the morning so he brushed it off.

It was around six in the morning, the boys were all going on separate planes. There were two, one for three and the other for two. Usually, it would be Niall and Harry on one. But, for some reason, Harry insisted he and Louis rode together in the two person plane.

Now, that wasn't allowed. There is a strict 'Larry' policy formed by Modest! and it clearly states that Harry and Louis are not allowed to sit together, ride the same plane/van/car or go to any events with each other nor being interviewed with one another and so they clearly said no. 

Expecting that they wouldn't ride the same plane together, they didn't really need to make sure they were separate considering it's been a couple years and they thought they would just listen. But, Harry was just grinning and saying he wants to be with Louis for the fourteen hours. 

When the boys hesitantly agreed, Harry went to his room to finish packing. Once he was gone, the boys all looked towards where Louis stood in sync. He gave them an innocent look, awkwardly scooting out of the room and rushed to his own to finish packing up before they could question him.

He figured Niall would tell them anyways and since their plane was first, they left an hour earlier. He didn't receive any judgmental expressions as they headed out and sighed in relief once they were gone. He slumped on the bed, rubbing his hands over his face from exhaustion.

He grabbed his bags, glancing down the hall just in case there were fans and he quickly went over to Harry's hotel room with the spare key he had. He unlocked it, quickly going in and heard the shower was running. Louis nervously bit his bottom lip, shutting the door and saw the room was clean with Harry's clothes laid out. 

This meant he was about to walk out naked. Louis mentally face-palmed, wondering if he should leave so it's not awkward. He's seen Harry naked a billion of times, but for some reason it seemed like this time it would be different. Especially since it's been a year or two since seeing hi pure body undressed. Harry's naked habit faded quite a big from when he was sixteen.

Before he could leave, the water turned off and Louis panicked. He froze, seeing Harry walk out of the bathroom with his body purely nude and towel ruffling his wavy locks. Louis' red went bright red, Harry looking up and gasping as he wrapped the towel around his waist quickly.

Louis said in embarrassment,"Oh-Oh god, I'm so sorry! I just - I thought we could leave a little early and thought you were dressed and - fuck, I'll just go."

"No, It's fine," Harry assured, sheepishly grabbing his clothes and nodded towards the bathroom. "I'll change in there, um. I'll be out in a second. Can you finish packing my stuff for me? We're leaving in a few."

Instead of speaking, Louis just nodded and let out a breath of relief as Harry went into the bathroom. He made sure the younger boy was gone before looking around the room in confusion. What wasn't packed? He sighed and then remembered the dressers. 

It should be uncomfortable to pack up your friends boxers, but Louis didn't mind. If anything, he was amused over the little duckie boxer briefs and tighty whities. Harry even had a couple rather girly underwear. Not panties or anything. Just tight, pink briefs and it was amusing if anything.

He sighed and finished packing, tossing them in the suitcase and groaned when it wouldn't zip. Louis pouted, the zipper stuck and he whined as he tried closing it in annoyance. Louis grumbled under his breath, sitting on the suitcase and jumped on it with his bum a few times, then tried zipping it one again.

It didn't work.

A loud sigh left his lips, laying on top of the suitcase and hugged it as an attempt for it to smush the stuff inside and close. As he did so, Harry walked out of the bathroom and halted with a disturbed expression on his face, taking in the image of Louis assaulting his suitcase.

Harry cleared his throat awkwardly,"Uh, need help?"

"Definitely not. I'll have you know I almost got it!" Louis said with a smug grin, groaning as he pushed the suitcase a bit more and strained himself to zip it up only to whine as it was stuck again.

Harry rolled his eyes, shaking his head in amusement and went over. He basically shoved Louis off the suitcase, sitting on it himself and Louis' eyes brightened when seeing it was basically closed. He quickly zipped it up, grinning as it closed and beamed up at Harry.

The boy didn't smile, still upset over last night and the tension filled the room as they looked at each other. Before either could speak, there was a knock at the door and Louis glanced away as he sighed and picked up his own suitcase. Harry awkwardly went to the door and nodded at the man who was helping them to the car.

It was a nostalgic feeling when walking into the airport together. You could say it's been quite a while since the two were allowed to enter any place at the same time without the other boys. Louis occasionally glanced at Harry, who gave him a tiny smile that proves he felt the same.

Time is a crazy thing. It passes and it grows and it shrinks. As of now, it sort of stopped. They sat in their seats together and their arms were pressed against one another's on the arm rest between them. Harry was dressed in his long shirt that was a Burgundy like color and made him look like a hobo yet hot. 

They look like complete opposites, Louis dressed in sweat shorts and grey hoodie with vans while Harry wore boots. It's kind of funny, now that he thought about it. He glanced up at Harry, who had his head leaned against the window and just sighed, leaning his head against Harry's shoulder.

The boy glanced at him, raising an eyebrow and Louis gave him a small smile as he plugged in his earbuds, quietly snuggling into Harry's shoulder as he let the music play quietly. He knew it was wrong and risky, but he was comfortable and Harry looked sad. So, he cuddled up to him and Harry had a small smile on his lips.

This was gonna be a long flight.

-

They should have known landing would be different. Fans went ballistic and Louis panicked slightly but as they stepped out, they put on blank expressions. It was hard to do that though. The flight was long and Harry along with Louis both slept most of the time or chatted quietly, even watching a movie together.

Harry was still sad and Louis saw this. How he watched the Notebook and had tears brimming his eyes. It wasn't cause of the movie. At least, not every tear. Louis knew Harry was upset and checking his phone constantly, almost like he was hoping Zac would call him.

On the way out of the airport, however, Harry had to rush out to the vans and waved to the fans as he entered the car. Louis sighed, waiting to do the same and knew Modest! would kill them for getting in the same van together. Especially since he needed to be more careful about 'Larry' now-and-days.

When he got in the car after waving goodbye to the fans, he frowned and saw Harry sniffling in the corner of the seat. Louis raised an eyebrow slightly, surprised by the sudden mood change and hesitantly scooted over to him. Harry noticed him doing so and wiped his eyes, giving him a fake girn.

Louis went to ask what was wrong, but Harry sighed and reluctantly showed him a picture of Zac kissing some girl. No, it wasn't Gabriella. It was a skanky looking fake blonde and Louis felt so bad when reading the caption that said 'my baby is so beautiful x' and he saw Harry biting his lip to hold back a sob.

"I'm gonna kill him," Louis said through the grit of his teeth, seeing Harry burying his face in his hands. He held his arms out for the boy who weakly moved into them, the two embracing the whole ride to the hotel.

It's seriously not fun having Harry snot all over a shirt that Louis happens to love. Luckily, he loves Harry enough to deal with it and felt bad, so he simply let his fingers thread through his wavy hair and kissed his forehead softly as a way to make him feel more comfortable and relaxed.

Vibrations were felt and Louis took out his phone, grimacing as he saw Liam sending him a million texts saying how twitter was blowing up over 'larry at the airport' and just ignored him. The boys were out doing who knows what since they already had their things unpacked in their hotel.

When Louis and Harry arrived, they kept their hoods up and rushed inside. Luckily, fans weren't gathered quite yet considering they didn't know which hotel they were at yet. They switch up hotels every tour just in case they can get away with it. They never do, the fans are worse than the FBI.

They were put in separate rooms and Louis patted Harry's back, going to unpack but suddenly Harry grabbed his arm and tugged him into his own room. Louis stumbled, frowning and asked,"What's wro-mmpf!"

Harry kissed Louis deeply while trying to pull Louis closer by clenching the hoodie in his hands, sniffling a bit and pleaded against his lips with a quivering voice,"P-please, Lou. Please."

Louis was confused, heart pounding in his chest as he saw Harry looking at him with desperate eyes and he went to speak, but Harry was tugging at Louis' shirt and trying to move them towards the bed. Louis stumbled a bit, falling onto the bed and eyes widened when realizing what Harry wanted.

The boy was sniffling and crying silently, his tears dripping on Louis' cheek. Louis wasn't sure what to do. Harry looked so sad and hurt, shakily taking off Louis' shirt as the older man let him. He didn't say anything, just letting Harry kiss him and his trembling hands run over his body.

Louis knew it was wrong, but he saw how heartbroken Harry was and nodded slowly as he started undoing Harry's shirt and letting his lips press to Harry's, tongue roaming his mouth in a sensual way that was all too much for friends to do. But, that's the thing.

There was a time, Louis remembered as his hands unzipped Harry's pants and unbuckled his jeans. A time where they were more then friends towards x-factor up until Eleanor was his beard. They dated, it was short and sweet. Like a first love and none of the boys knew this. But, they never had sex and Louis wasn't sure if this was good or not.

Soon they were naked and Harry was under Louis, their lips smacking against each other's in hot, open mouth kisses. Louis' smaller frame hung over Harry's, fingertips running soothingly up and down Harry's side. Harry was no longer crying, but looked like he wanted to.

Louis kissed down his jaw, neck and left feathery kisses over his tattooes to where his happy trail started. He whispered small compliments and endearing words such as 'beautiful' and 'so perfect', causing Harry to whimper a bit. His eyes fluttering clothes, damp lashes lightly laying on his skin where bags were under his eyes.

Louis searched through Harry's bag quickly, knowing the boy did naughty things on his own and he found a lube, though no condom. Louis panicked but realized Harry's a boy so it shouldn't matter. He sighed and hesitantly lubed up his fingers, pressing one towards Harry's entrance as Harry's legs spread slightly, Louis nuzzled between them.

Before he could go, Harry let out a soft sigh and asked in concern,"W-Wait,um...Eleanor? Sorry, I forgot. W-What about her? I'm so sorry-"

Louis just hushed him, kissing him quickly and whispered,"S'okay, love. Just you and me right now. It's fine, I can handle that. Let me love you, baby. Show you how pretty and perfect you are."

His words sent shivers down Harry's spine. Cheating was wrong, it was the worst thing a person can do. But, in that moment Louis didn't care. This is about Harry. His best friend, first lover and their relationship was most important to him. Harry was sad and insecure, Louis needed to show him how beautiful he is.

So, Harry nodded slowly, leaning his head back and Louis prepped him slowly, small hands rubbing soothingly against Harry's tan, sun-kissed thighs. They quivered a bit, goosebumps covering them as Louis let his lips press there. His scruff rubbed against Harry's thighs a bit and Harry let out a small whine as Louis' three fingers brush against his bundle of nerves.

Once finished, Louis pulled his fingers out quickly and wiped them against the hotel blanket. Harry whimpered at the loss but it was swallowed by Louis' lips on his own. Louis blindly reached for the lube, slicking himself up and he's never done this with a guy, but being bisexual, he knew how to do it.

At first Harry let out a pained sound, being so long since having sex and he felt like he was torn in two at Louis' big size. He wasn't extreme long, but thick which was a lot worse. Harry felt tears prickle to his eyes and Louis frowned, soothing him softly with comforting words and sweet nothings.

He kissed away the tears, promising with his fingers entwined with Harry's and the other holding himself up on the right side of Harry's head,"Shush, it'll be better, love. Make you feel so good. I'll show you how perfect you are, baby. Have you feeling so sexy, m'kay?"

"O-Okay," Harry smiled timidly, voice shaky and a deep moan left his lips quickly when Louis thrusted into him after a moment. He felt his body tense and it hurt a lot. It really did.

But, soon Louis was bottoming up, him pressed against Harry's bum and there was soft breathing filling the silent room. Louis thrusted into him, watching as Harry panted and moaned beneath him. His wavy hair was spread across the pillow, sticking to his forehead a bit and god, he was so fucking perfect. Louis never thought he'd see Harry like this.

His thrusts were slow and filling, leaving Harry to plead as his hands pressed into Louis' shoulder blades, scratching his back a bit,"F-Fuck, Louis. F-Faster, god, faster!"

Louis was nervous at first, wanting the sex to be loving but Harry looked at him with dark green eyes and he sped up, going a bit harder and breathing heavily above the taller boy, pressing his lips to Harry's and they weren't even kiss, more like letting their lips linger.

Soon Harry was tensing as Louis hit the bundle of nerves, his biceps bulging a bit and nails digging into Louis' back. He moaned out,"L-Louis!" And he was coming over his chest, Louis following not long after at the sound of his name leaving Harry's swollen lips. 

Neither spoke, just exhausted. Louis slowly pulled out of Harry, grimacing and legs trembling a bit as he went to get a wash cloth to clean up. He stumbled, gripping the wall and went into the bathroom. It was then that he knew things were about to change when looking at his aftersex appearance.

He sighed and grabbed the washcloth, slowly walking back into the room and noticed Harry passed out in the bed, naked. He smiled a bit, but it was a 'you look hot, but the boys are gonna kill us' smile. One they happened to have used a lot in the olden days of 2010-2012.

Louis crawled over the bed, wiping Harry's sweaty body a bit and awkwardly cleaned around his private bits. Harry squirmed slightly, nose scrunching much like a kitten. Louis just chuckled, grabbing their boxers and struggled with putting Harry's on before doing his own.

Instead of pulling the quilt over them, he just took the small blanket at the foot of the bed and laid it over Harry. He scooted under the small part, curling up next to Harry and the boy turned in his sleep, back facing Louis. A sad smile formed on Louis' lips, moving so his chest was against Harry's back, wrapping his arms around him.

He whispered, kissing the back of Harry's neck,"Sweet dreams, my little spoon."


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up was just like going to sleep. When Louis' eyes opened, he was slightly confused as his vision was blurry and there was a bunch of hair sticking in his mouth along with his lips. It smelled like flowers and he figured it was Eleanor, that was until he was more aware of his surroundings.

Louis rubbed his eyes sleepily, breath hitching when seeing Harry's face as he glanced down more. He gulped slowly, panicking until remembering last night. The way Harry pleaded him to make love and how he was crying and Louis gave in just like that.

He wasn't one to have sex with anybody. Louis' done it a few times, only with girls. His mum raised him well and having one-night stands or getting drunk then hooking up with people wasn't the way he was raised nor would he want to do that anyways. It was dangerous and wrong.

But, this was different. If anyone else would have asked he would say no right away. Such as Liam, Niall, or Zayn. The boys were different than Harry. Because, not only did they date once before, but they had this bond that Louis never had with any of the guys.

However, despite this, there was still the lingering awkwardness he couldn't push away. The panic of whether one of the guys will find out or just -- something was going to go wrong. He didn't regret sleeping with Harry. Or, well, he did in a sense that he felt as though everything was going to change after this.

Not just between them, but in general. He had the feeling in the pit of his stomach and he didn't like it at all. He was so scared for when Harry woke up. Louis didn't even think this through. Maybe because Harry basically kissed him and asked for sex, so he didn't have time to think.

Should he be happy? Well, it was nice and Harry was a good fuck. But, he's more than that and that's what makes this terrible. They're friends and ex-lovers. How are they suppose to act now? Considering Louis' díck was previously in Harry's arse, some things are going to be different.

Not to mention, he didn't even think much about his girlfriend. Surely they're not a close couple and they did start off as her being his beard, but Louis hates cheating and now that he cheated, he now hates himself for being so inconsiderate about her feelings.

Louis hesitated, feeling Harry's body and warm skin touching his. He glanced at the sleeping boy, who somehow turned in his sleep so he was lying somewhat on top of Louis instead of being the little spoon. Their bodies were still naked, but they didn't smell much like sex since Louis wiped them off a bit.

However, he could feel Harry's díck on his stomach since he was curled up a little and it was really uncomfortable. So, Louis awkwardly moved Harry over slightly, reaching for his phone that was on the ground from where he dropped it and he checked the time.

It was eleven in the morning and he yawned, sitting up a bit but was pulled down. A small squeak left him, blushing when seeing Harry pouting in his sleep with a frown and eyebrows knitted together. Harry grumbled something, laying his head on Louis' shoulder with his arm around the smaller boy's torso.

Louis rolled his eyes. It was typical. Harry is a cuddler and everyone knew this. Which is why they normally get him a large teddy bear to hold instead of them. He will cuddle with anyone and everyone, to a point that people considered making him sleep by himself and waking him up whenever he fell asleep in a car.

Louis glanced at the boy, deciding to nudge him awake so the boy's didn't walk in on them. They all had one another's keys in case someone lost one. It's happened more times than they could count and luckily they were being smart on this tourt about it.

Usually Paul would be the one with the extra keys, but he quit and so now they have a new head of security and tour manager that was a major bitch. The reasons he quit varied, and sadly, one has to do with him and Zayn arguing quite a bit. They did talk once before Paul left, so that they can end things on a good note.

A grunt left Harry, whining as Louis kept shaking his shoulder. Louis nearly snorted, poking Harry's stomach and sides, causing the boy to shriek a little and squirm as he was being tickled. A smirk formed on Louis' lips and he playfully nibbled Harry's ear, making him smack Louis in the arm.

Louis laughed,"Get up, Harry. Before Liam or someone walks in."

"M'kay, I'm up," Harry said with a groggy morning voice, blinking his eyes slowly and looking at Louis through squinted eyelids. 

An awkward silence suddenly fell, both of them sheepishly glancing from each other to the blanket covering their lower regions. Harry hesitated, looking towards Louis and he licked his lips slightly, seeing the boy had messy yet cute bedhead and this sexy morning look too him.

He eyed his body, placing his hand on Louis' side and pulling him on top of himself. Louis inhaled sharply, falling on him and winced a bit as he tried steadying himself so he didn't squish the boy. He went to ask what they were doing, but Harry's lips were on his before he could speak.

A small whimper left Louis, feeling Harry sucking the tip of his tongue teasingly. There was a hint of morning breath, but neither bothered to think about it too much. Louis just moaned, letting his hands trail down Harry's sides, towards his bum to give it a small squeeze. The action had Harry gasping a bit, pulling Louis impossibly closer.

There was a tension in the air and both ignored it like always, the coldness of Louis' fingertips on Harry's stomach sent shivers down his spine. A sting was felt in his bum from last night and Harry panted, pulling his lips from Louis' at the pain and he shook his head slowly.

"It-It hurts, fuck," Harry sat up, Louis straddling his lap still and the older of the two looked at him in concern. Harry said, flustered,"U-Uh, my bum just...from last night and -- yeah."

At first Louis was confused, but then realization hit and he blinked with a blank face. Louis nodded slowly, feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden. Maybe because he's naked and sitting on a naked Harry and they weren't kissing, so they were just staring at each other.

Louis chewed his bottom lip, which was slightly swollen from the kissing,"Listen, Harry. I don't know what to say. Last night was, well, it was good?"

Harry raised an eyebrow, grinning as he asked cheekily,"I was good...?"

"Really, really fucking good," Louis breathed out, glancing at Harry's lips. However, he shook his head to make the thoughts disappear,"But, we need to...I have a girlfriend and you were sad. I know this sounds like I'm a bitch, but I'm not rejecting you. I want to know, what do you want from this?"

Suddenly, everything was on Harry now. He can make or break this. Harry wasn't even sure what he wanted. Louis' bare body had him distracted, the tattoos scattering his body and causing him to lift his hand, tracing them with his long figures as Louis watched him intently.

He could feel the pair of blue eyes burning through his head. Harry frowned, glancing away as he realized how terrible everything was and that he messed it all up. His boyfriend of so long dumped him and now he and his ex-boyfriend/best friend had sex.

Harry couldn't believe he asked Louis to have sex with him. How pathetic. Surely, it was amazing and he loved it, but now he messed it up. He was finally over Louis and then, now, he can't look at him without wanting to kiss him. To touch his beautiful body that went from cute to sexy in the matter of two years.

Before he could even speak, the door was opening and they both froze as Niall walked in. The boy grinned,"Guys, c'mon we -- holy fucking bitches! You guys -- what the hell?!"

Louis frantically moved from on top of Harry, only to roll off the bed and wince as he fell the ground with the blankets tangled around him. This left Harry naked and he blushed, quickly grabbing a pillow and covered his private bits as Niall gaped at them.

A silence fell. Niall looked in between the two, jaw clenched as he shook his head at Louis. A frown formed on the boy's lips, not sure what to make of it. Why just glare at him? Harry was part of the sex, you know. He was the bottom and that's very important, so he should be mad at both of them.

Niall just said as he walked out,"Get dressed. We have an interview and Liam's been trying to call you, Harry."

Just like that, he was one and Harry's shoulders slumped as he stood up and waddled over to the suitcase full of his clothes. Louis watched him, not even looking at his body but rather his facial expression that showed pain and regret. He was hoping it wasn't regret about them, because that would hurt a lot.

Harry spared him a weak smile as he disappeared into the bathroom with a towel and some clothes. Louis stayed on the ground, hearing the water going and soon there were the usual sniffles. Apparently them having sex really didn't help Harry get over Zac.

Louis huffed, grabbing his phone and saw that Eleanor texted him. He hesitated, wondering if he should reply or act like he never saw it. His phone is always ringing and going off, so she would believe him. And honestly, Louis really wasn't in the mood to deal with her.

Instead, Louis stood up and dropped the blanket. He grabbed some clothes, not even thinking as he went into the bathroom. He very quietly shut the door, not letting it click so Harry couldn't hear. Louis placed his clothes by Harry's and he frowned, hearing Harry letting out a small sob.

For a second, he paused and tried thinking. But, that didn't work well. Because, he somehow ended up in the shower, making Harry let out a small scream that was silence as Louis pushed him up against the tiled wall.

Harry's eyes widened, surprised by the sudden action. Louis gulped slowly, flickering his eyes towards Harry's lips as he trailed his hand down the small of Harry's back. Their groins rubbed against each other's and everything was silent as the water was only heard.

They both looked at each other, Harry's eyes rimmed-red and Louis frowning. Harry went to speak, but then they were kissingand well, round two ended up being a real thing and Harry' arse definitely ended up hurting more since the prep was terrible in the shower.

-

Now, they were backstage of Allianz Stadium in their dressing rooms. Harry was off running around with Zayn or something, while Louis was pacing and texting Eleanor. She was pissed off about him not calling her last night like he promised, but he was kind of busy having sex with Harry.

Of course, he didn't tell her that and really didn't plan on it. It really just makes everything worse. Ignoring something will only make it drag on. He should have just not done it, but he was in a pickle and his pickle really loved being in Harry. So, that was a bit of a problem as well.

He groaned, falling on the coach as he pouted and buried his face in one of the ugly pillows. Why did they do it again? Louis was so fucking stupid. He shouldn't have went in the shower with Harry. That really was dumb and he should have known he would be fucking him again.

But, he hated hearing Harry cry. He couldn't help it. The boy was so sad and when they have sex, he isn't. It was better to hear him moan than sob, in Louis' opinion. It wasn't just for Harry, though. Louis' been needing a release and Harry's been a great one.

Though, he isn't using him. They both wanted it for different reasons, but in the end it was all because they loved each other and neither want to admit it. The awkwardness afterwards luckily faded when Liam knocked on the hotel door and that was hours ago.

They haven't talked or been around each other since then. Mainly since they were yelled at by the head of management for being on the same plane. Fans were apparently going crazy and Louis does recall hearing some shout 'Larry!' as they left the airport, so that explains why.

Modest! was obviously against them not only being together, but just being friends. They like to blame the fans for it, when in reality, them shipping him and Harry only made their friendship stronger. There are plenty of guys who are shipped together and their relationships never change.

Of course, him and Harry really did date but that wasn't important anymore. He's with Eleanor and Harry just got broken up with. So, they were just friends and that's it. They couldn't be more even if they wanted to. Nothing's keeping them together anymore. Even if Louis likes having sex with him.

Suddenly, there was a pain in the back of his head and Louis jumped. He gaped when seeing Niall raising an eyebrow at him, innocently smiling as he ate some peanuts. Louis rolled his eyes and looked back at his phone, but then was hit in the neck and he groaned when seeing a peanut on the coach.

Louis snapped,"Seriously, Niall?"

"You know," Niall started, tossing a nut in his mouth and chewed before speaking again,"Friends normally don't go around fucking each other. And, I recall you saying you're with Eleanor, correct?" Louis reluctantly nodded. "And if that's true, then why did I walk in on you and Harry naked in bed with you on top fo him."

Louis decided to joke and make everything less serious like usual,"Well, you see when two guys fuck each other, there's one who's on top--"

"Tomlinson, cut the crap! Checkmate -- you fucked the queen just like I told you not to," Niall told him with a glare. He slammed the bowl on the table and he walked over while throwing his arms in the air,"You can't just have sex with him like that, are you two dating? Cause, I swore him and Zac just broke up."

"No," Louis grumbled, fiddling with his fingers. "I just -- he was so sad and --"

"Well, dammit, Louis. I get sad too, where's my daily fuck?" Niall sassed, crossing his arms and he then noticed how guilty Louis seemed.

Louis tugged at his hair, admitting with a regretful voice,"I - I didn't mean to, Niall. Well, I did but I don't know. He was asking and I wasn't exactly going to say no. He's so special to me and we're close, so I figured I could go ahead and um, you know. Cause, he wanted it and I wanted it. But, now it's all messed up."

Niall sighed, reluctantly sitting next to him and placing his hand on the boy's back. He slowly rubbed his back and Louis glanced at him with pained eyes. He leaned his head against Niall's shoulder and the Irish lad frowned when hearing Louis sighing sadly.

He didn't mean to get angry, but this band meant everything to him. Despite him being close with all the boys, Niall and Harry were best mates and he knew that Louis wanted to make him happy, but hooking up with him won't fix everything. Niall was just looking out for the boys.

Honestly, Louis and him, they have their moments. They have fought a few times, almost as many as Liam and Louis. But, he cares about him. He wanted to look out for the guys and now they were about to get themselves in a load of shit.

He knew something was going to go wrong and that's why he was trying to prevent it. He doesn't even like Eleanor, but having her and Louis together, to him, would mean less drama and less fighting. However, now it's too late.

Before they could continue talking, there was a man walking in and warning them they had five minutes. Niall glanced at Louis questioningly and he just shrugged, taking the boy's hand and stood up. He quickly changed his shirt to a dark blue- black like sleeveless shirt and followed Niall out.

As he headed towards backstage, he stumbled into a hard object and flushed red as he saw it was Harry. They both mumbled out quick apologies, Harry sheepishly looking away and Louis watched him as he fixed up his long, wavy hair that Louis' fingers were tangled in a mere few hours ago.

He gulped slowly, remembering the way Harry would wrap his lips around Louis' tip, sucking and deepthroating him. He was a blessing, having no gag-reflex and able to take him as far as he could, nose pressing into Louis' pùbes as he took as much of him as he can.

Feeling himself get hard, Louis decided not to think about it and soon, they were on stage. Their first On The Road Again concert. Louis was ecstatic and it went by fabulous. Everyone was having a great time and all his problems were forgotten as he sang the songs him and the boys wrote proudly.

Even Harry seemed to be having a blast and Louis grinned as he watched the boy prance on stage like a deer. His hair was sweaty now, but he still looked great. A grin was on both their faces, not realizing that their problems were going to began soon enough.

If only they knew as Harry jokingly shouted 'I'm pregnant!' that it was true.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been two weeks and Louis nor Harry have attempted speaking to each other. It was awkward and Harry should have known it would be. He didn't even know why he asked Louis to have sex with him. It was wrong. Louis has a girlfriend and Harry is still not over him and Zac breaking up.

He has been laying in bed all day. He was feeling a little dizzy earlier when he woke up and didn't understand why. He's probably just being a nervous wreck over being around Louis tomorrow. They had a four day little break and their first show in Japan starts tomorrow.

Usually Harry would be pumped and drinking with Liam, but at the moment he couldn't seem to be excited about it. He wanted so badly to just party and go around Japan, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. Especially not when Louis is going to be doing the same.

There's not much to do anyways. They had a interview later in the week, but right now they're home free. They can explore as long as they have security around and if they're careful. So, him and Zayn were planning on going out tomorrow before the concert. He was scared to do so, however.

Harry let out a whine, wrapping his arm around his bare stomach and cringed slightly. He felt naseuas and grumbled while turning onto his side. He took a deep breath, sitting up and that jostled his stomach. He felt ill, but brushed it off. He probably just ate some bad sushi or something.

He grabbed his phone, scrolling through his tweets and typed out a mysterious yet 'Harry-Like' quote. The fans all replied with 'follow me!', 'I love you!','Wtf does this mean?' or 'Have sex with me!'. After reading the last one, he grimaced yet laughed slightly.

The fans are a bucket of crazy. He loved them, though. They always seem to make him smile even at his most hurtful times. Such as after having sex not once, but twice with Louis. He couldn't even understand why or how that happened. Especially since they never did that before, even when they dated.

He felt dirty. Like he was being used? But, he wasn't. Considering he asked Louis to sleep with him, it's all his fault. However, he strangely doesn't regret it. He felt so loved and cared for. Like, he actually meant something to Louis and it made him feel wonderful.

Maybe round two was a little too much, though.

It was actually better than the first time. It could be because they were in a shower. It was a little steamy and slightly rougher, considering they didn't have actual lubrícant and Louis had to improvise. But, it was like Louis knew he was sad and so he went in and well, it was amazing.

Thinking about it made Harry turned on and he pouted, glancing at the bulge in his boxers. He's still in his sleepwear and it's almost one in the afternoon. He should be getting up and doing something, but Niall sleeps in a lot later, so at least he's not being a lazy mofo.

Before he could think more through it, he heard a knock at the door. Harry said without thinking,"Come in!" 

Much to his surprise, Louis walked in the room and shut the door quickly behind him. Almost like he was sneaking around when really, he wasn't. A fond smile formed on Harry's face. Louis was wearing joggers and a hoodie. His hair was ruffled a bit and messy, yet pleasant. It was such a typical Louis look.

Louis walked over in a rush, but halted. He gulped slowly, looking over Harry and shifted on his feet when seeing him only in boxers. Then Harry blushed, realizing he was still hard in his boxers. He hesitantly sat up, awkwardly placing his hands in his lap to try and hide it.

However, Louis noticed it and his eyes darted from the bulge to Harry's face. He sat on the bed, scooting closer to Harry and looked like he wanted to say something. But, was stunned silently. His mind went blank and Harry wanted so badly for the boy to get him off.

He pleaded weakly,"L-Louis, can you --? Please, I just...one time and that's it?"

"I-I can't." Louis looked away, fidgeting with his fingers. A rejected expression formed on Harry's face that he really didn't want to see. It hurts to reject the poor boy. He cleared his throat and told Harry while avoiding his eyes,"Listen, I just came to tell you, Eleanor is coming by."

At the sound of her name, Harry was instantly not turned on anymore. He furrowed his eyes, nodding sadly,"Oh. That -- That's great. I bet you missed her lots."

"Mhmm," Louis timidly smiled. He chewed his bottom lip,"She's gonna be here in a minute."

"Why did you pick her up at the airport?" Harry asked in confusion. Louis usually always picks her up. He doesn't remember a time when he hasn't.

For a moment it was silent. However, Louis shrugged and scratched the back of his neck,"I just didn't feel like going out. Anyways, I came here to tell you, we can't mention that we had sex, okay? She can't know. If she does, then it's over with and modest! will be pissed off at me."

Harry nearly flinched. He didn't want to lie. But, really, is it lying? It's not like Eleanor is going to walk in and ask if they had sex. It will be basically not telling the truth. That seems fair. All he has to do is not mention it and then it will be okay. He can do that.

He knew Louis really didn't like Eleanor. He's not only lying to the world, Louis is lying to himself. He's tying to love Eleanor, but Harry and basically 90% of the directioners know he truly doesn't love Eleanor. He's just trying to please modest! and Eleanor actually has feelings for him, so that sucks.

"I -- I can do that, I won't tell anyone," Harry assured, nodding at Louis.

Louis grinned, patting his bare back,"Great, babe. She should be here soon, I need to head out. But, I'll see you tomorrow if things get a little...crazy tonight."

The wink made Harry uncomfortable, nearly grimacing at the thought of Louis and Eleanor doing anything sexual. As far as he and the boys knew, Louis never hooked up with her. But, does this mean he might? Maybe he's just joking. At least, that's what Harry hoped.

He nodded and got up as well, going to take a shower. However, he suddenly felt dizzy as his stomach churned. Louis quickly grabbed onto him, seeing Harry nearly fall back on the bed. He frantically sat the boy down, frowning as he placed his hand on Harry's forehead.

"Are you alright? Do you feel sick?" Louis asked in concern, placing the back of his hand on Harry's cheek as well. He frowned when feeling nothing wrong, he was his normal mild self.

Harry smiled weakly, lightly moving Louis' hand away,"I'm fine. I've just been a little dizzy today. I'm sure it's nothing."

"Are you sure? You can be sick, Harry. Have you felt like you needed to throw up? You know how you get when you're sick," Louis nagged, following Harry to the bathroom with a worried expression. He was aware that Harry always gets dizzy when he's sick. Harry tries denying it whenever he is and ends up puking his guts out.

Trying to hide his annoyance, Harry assured while staring into the boy's eyes as he lightly patted Louis' cheek,"Calm down. It's nothing, I promise. Now, go and get out of here. I need to shower."

"You really do, you smell like shit," Louis joked, cheekily grinning when Harry shot him a glare. He rolled his eyes and playfully smacked Harry's boxer-clad bottom lightly. "Kidding, Harold. Gosh, no one can take a joke nowadays. I'll see ya tomorrow."

He heard Harry mumble a small 'bye' and quickly glanced back. He licked his lips quickly, watching Harry drop his boxers. He then quickly left, not wanting to be a peeping tom. Or should he say 'peeping Tomlinson'. The joke made him mentally smack himself. He's been spending too much time with Harry.

Louis headed to his hotel room. As he unlocked the door with the key, he gasped when feeling arms wrap around him. But, then he turned and noticed it was Eleanor grinning at him. He beamed, pulling the girl in for a hug. He's not much of a 'hello kiss' type person. Far too romantic for him.

When he pulled away, Eleanor rambled while he opened the door,"Oh my god, it's been so long since I've seen you! How has the tour been? I've been watching clips on vine and YouTube, but it's not the same. I can't wait till tomorrow! It's been a while since I've been to one of your shows. I can't wait to hear Moments, you know it's my favorite song."

"That's not on the setlist," He said awkwardly. He closed the door as Eleanor walked in and nearly rolled his eyes. He sent her the setlist and she still doesn't remember it.

A surprised look appeared on her face, but she just chuckled forcefully,"Pft, I knew that! I was just joking. Seeing if you remembered...yeah."

Hilarious.

Louis sighed and he tugged off his hoodie, wearing nothing underneath. Eleanor blushed slightly, looking away from his toned body. He's been working out quite a lot, usually cause of football. He hasn't played much lately because of OTRA, however, but still works out with Liam and the boys.

People seem to worry about him losing too much weight, but he's always been tiny. He just lost his stomach and the world seems to flip out. He chuckled, glancing over to wear Eleanor was sitting on the bed and typing on her phone. She's always on that thing.

He went through his drawers, grabbing a sleeveless shirt and tugged it on. He fixed up his hair a bit before sitting next to her. There was tension, his guilt filling him. He didn't like that he cheated, but he can't admit he did. She can tell the world. He doesn't know her too well and who knows what she'll do if she found out.

So, he offered that they watched a movie. A timid smile formed on her lips, nodding and he was grateful. Louis sighed in relief silently, walking over to the DVD's he and the lads brought. His eyes landed on 'The Notebook' and it made him think of Harry. He shook the thoughts away, trying to focus on anything but him. He couldn't think of Harry. He just can't.

-

"How was the sex?"

Harry nearly choked on his apple, coughing slightly as he looked at Niall in disbelief. They were sprawled across the bed, playing a game of Crazy Eights and eating junk food along with fruits. It's to balance it out. Niall says some crisps can be balanced by one apple.

It was stupid logic, but that's how Niall thinks. Since Liam and Zayn were out getting drunk and Louis was doing whatever the hell he's doing with Eleanor, the two boys decided to chill out in Harry's room. They have all the money in the world, yet they're eating crisps from a vending machine and playing cards.

They're living the life.

"Niall, you can't just ask that!" Harry whispered hastily, as if someone can actually hear him.

A look of disbelief crossed Niall's face. He shook his head, sitting up and snatched the apple from Harry. He tossed it in the trash and crossed his arms. Harry had no idea why he just tossed his apple, but Niall was always weird. He was enjoying the fruit, though.

The fake-blonde snapped,"Don't sit there and act dumb. Answer the question. I'm really curious. Like, I tried talking to Louis, but he doesn't respond easily. I know you will be honest with me." Harry stayed silent, knowing he was right. Seeing this, Niall raised an eyebrow and scooted closer,"What's going on between the two of you? Are you dating or?"

"No!" Harry shook his head instantly, hesitantly looking at his phone where a picture of him and Zac cuddling was. Liam walked in on them sleeping and snapped it, then sent it to him. "We're just...he's with Eleanor. I don't even like him that way. We're just friends."

Oddly enough, it strained him to actually say that. Niall noticed, looking at him suspiciously. Being close, he could tell when Harry was lying even when Harry wasn't aware himself. Harry had this tell. Where he puts on this 'whaa?' face and he purses his lips slightly. It's like a confused kitten. That's when he's lying.

Niall pointed out,"Friends don't have sex with each other. At least, not unless they feel something more for the other person."

Harry hesitated, licking his lips nervously. He just laughed, rolling his eyes,"You're hilarious, Niall. It was a one time thing." He then added thoughtfully,"Well, unless you count when we had sex in the shower...but, that was right in the morning, so it doesn't --"

"Wait, what? You had sex twice?" Niall looked disgusted, smacking Harry upside the head. "You dolt! You can't go around with Louis and have sex everywhere!"

A blush appeared on Harry's cheeks, looking down sheepishly as he gathered the cards. Niall got up to get a drink from the mini fridge and mumbled something along the lines of 'Disgusting bunch of sluts' while opening the beer. He took a swig, swishing it in his mouth before gulping.

"Wait, but really, did you like it?" Niall asked once again, looking actually curious.

Harry hesitated. Louis said not to talk about it, but he did talk to Niall. It would only be fair if Harry was allowed to do the same. So, he admitted with a quirk of his lip,"I-I mean, we did it twice, so of course I did."

Niall laughed,"You sly dog! What a Harry thing to say."

Harry just shook his head in amusement. He didn't like people call him a slut or manwhore, but when it's Niall, he can't help but laugh. Maybe it's because Niall doesn't really call him a slut, he just jokes it off and gives him the knowing look meaning he didn't honestly think whatever he says.

While walking over, Niall halted. He furrowed his eyebrows and turned towards the wall that was where Louis' room was. When Harry went to speak, Niall hushed him quickly. Harry frowned as he saw Niall pressing his ear to the wall, straining to hear through it. They were quite thick.

A look of disbelief crossed his face, but he was slightly curious as to what Niall was doing. Harry walked over to the wall with his boxers and a jumper on. Niall pressed his finger to his lips, making a 'shh' sound and Harry leaned his ear against the wall as well.

He held back a chuckle, hearing Louis shouting something that was probably about the characters on the telly and Eleanor just kept humming, as if she was bored. Honestly, Harry was afraid they were having sex or something. He wanted to throw up just thinking about it.

No, but seriously, he was feeling nauseous.

Suddenly, the two jumped. Eleanor and Louis started arguing and they then realized Louis was yelling at the telly, he was yelling at Eleanor earlier. They looked at each other with wide eyes, quickly leaning more against the wall. It was struggle since the dresser was in the way. So, Niall climbed up on it and Harry did the same.

As they listened closer, they made out some words such as 'shut up' and 'just listen'. It wasn't weitd considering Eleanor and Louis fight quite a lot. Before they could hear anymore, the door was opening and they quickly moved away, only to fall on the ground with a groan.

The two friends looked up, blushing and awkwardly waving as Zayn and Liam stumbled in the room drunk. Zayn was laughing at something, Liam rambling about whatever. As they sat up, they then heard Louis' hotel room door slamming and noticed Eleanor running off down the hall, Louis chasing after her before rolling his eyes and giving up.

He turned and saw the four boys all in Harry's room. Louis ran a hand through his hair and grumbled in confusion,"What the hell is going on? And why are you two on the floor?"

Harry laughed awkwardly,"Eh, it's a long story."

"One you don't wanna hear," Niall promised.

Louis just nodded slowly, walking out and Harry stood up with a kink in his neck. Niall tumbled on the bed and let out a sigh of relief from the comfort. Thankfully, Zayn passed out on the recliner and Liam stumbled down the hall to his hotel room.

Harry groaned, seeing Niall fell asleep in his bed. He reluctantly cleaned up his room and grimaced at the nauseous feeling in his stomach. However, he ignored it and just stripped off his sweater then laid in bed next to Niall, who was sleeping over the covers.

While Harry tried sleeping, he scowl when Zayn's loud snores were heard. He doesn't usually snore but when he's drunk, he does a lot. Then there's the fact that Niall was clinging to him and breathing in his ear.

Not to mention, Harry just didn't feel good. Not just because Louis was rejecting him without knowing and Harry forced himself not to care. But, because his stomach was feeling weird and he was dizzy and just really tired, yet couldn't sleep.

He kept saying it was nothing, but part of him didn't believe himself. It felt like it was something. He's sick every so often, but this felt different. He tried not to think about it, though. Harry didn't like the doctors or check ups.

He rolled over on his side, rolling his eyes when Niall snuggled into his back like a koala. Harry loves being the little spoon, however not when he feels gross. He felt gross. When he tried pushing Niall away, the blonde only clung closer and Harry just gave in.

And that was a typical day off in the One Direction world.


	6. Chapter 6

It was their first show in Tokyo with 5 Seconds of Summer opening up for them. It's been a while since they saw the boys, but they were busy at the moment with their second album in progress. It was nice to see them all grown up and becoming independent. Harry felt like a proud parent, but he couldn't imagine being a parent any time soon.

Not that he would be opposed to it. But, he doesn't exactly plan to adopt and is gay, so he couldn't be risked to get a girl knocked up. Unlike some people such as Liam and Zayn. Sort of Louis. But, Louis hasn't had sex with Eleanor. At least, Harry really hoped they didn't recently or at all.

As far as he knew, Louis and Eleanor were still fighting about whatever the hell it was. All he knew is that it was a stupid fight and most couples wouldn't be arguing for so long about it. She's been with them for three days and it was really pissing Harry off considering Louis has been ignoring it.

Which wasn't helping Harry, who seemed to be feeling ill a lot. Usually if he was sick, then Louis would cuddle and care for him while staying in his hotel room. However, he hasn't even talked to Harry and the boys were all confused except Niall, who just looked annoyed yet amused by it all.

Niall has been a good friend. Well, he was trying to be and that was nice. Harry was getting irritated with his constant presence. He's been slightly moody and not enjoying him being around so much. Especially since Niall practically shoves soup down his throat and roughly pats his head as if he's a little kid.

He preferred Louis' gentle touches and baby voice. He never thought he would miss that. But, Louis always had a way with words and would call him cute petnames a lot and make him feel special. Only because Louis never helps the other boys when they're sick and so, the fact that he's always there for Harry was sweet.

Except, now he's not here and Harry was forced to hang out with Zayn all day. He didn't mind, considering it's been a while since he and Zayn hung out. Zayn's always been distance seeing as him and Perrie were trying to discuss the wedding. Perrie wanted it within the next year, but Zayn wanted to wait till the tour was over.

He was getting nervous, because Harry remembered how he promised it would be after the Where We Are tour and he had months, but now he was stuck with Perrie nagging him. Harry gets her feelings. Because, he doesn't like waiting either and would probably nag as well.

When he told Zayn this, the boy snorted and joked about it being because he would 'totally be the bride', to which Harry blushed and shoved him playfully. They were going out to explore Tokyo and go to a nice restaurant. They were planning on going clubbing tonight and Harry wasn't sure if he could be up to it with his nausea. 

He tried not to whine about it to the boys. He made Niall promise not to tell anyone since he knew they would overreact and cancel a show or something. Surely they may not cancel, since Louis sang sick once, but they were always overprotective of Harry and Zayn's missed a couple shows from being sick. He didn't want to disappoint anyone.

So, him and Zayn went out to eat at a restaurant a couple hours before the show. They wanted to invite the others but Niall was hanging out with Luke and Ashton while Liam was taking a quick nap before the show. Louis was probably with Eleanor, the two most likely glaring at one another with furrowed eyebrows.

Harry can imagine Louis pouting like the cutie he is. He always remembered how Louis would pout whenever he was mad. Unless he was yelling and throwing things. It mattered what type of angry he was. The silent angry or the 'I need to let it all out' angry which usually led to Harry crying in the bathroom and Louis apologizing or Harry apologizing. It mattered who upsetted who.

Suddenly, there was a waiter walking over. Thankfully, he spoke English. They went to a well-known place where practically everyone spoke English and Harry tried speaking in Japanese, but the guy looked offended at how bad it was and so he just pointed and smiled because that's the type of person he is.

After getting Zayn's order, Harry told the man with a big smile,"Arigatō!"

"Ugh, you embarrass me," Zayn groaned, dropping his face in his hands. 

Harry rolled his eyes and playfully kicked him under the seat. He laughed at Zayn's annoyed expression and poked him across the table,"C'mon, man. Don't get all grouchy on me just cause your girlfriend--"

"Fianceè."

"Fianceè," Harry corrected with his hands in defense,"Wants to be married to you sooner. I don't see what the big deal is. Are you having cold shoes or something?"

Zayn blinked. "What."

"You know," Harry fidgeted with his shirt, awkwardly looking down and hoping he said it right."Cold shoes? When you get nervous and second guess yourself before a wedding? It's called cold shoes, right...?"

Suddenly, Zayn bursted out laughing and was holding a hand over his mouth to muffle the sounds. Harry blushed fiercely as people turned and stared at them. He groaned and covered his face with his hands when realizing he must have used the wrong phrase. He really doesn't remember what it's called.

As Zayn kept letting out soundless laughs, a little Japanese girl ran over and held out a napkin and pen with pig tails and a big smile on her face. She was saying something in Japanese and Harry wasn't sure what to say. He just smiled and crouched down next to the girl, taking the pen and napkin.

He pointed to it and asked,"You want me to sign it?"

"Harreh!" She nodded eagerly, shyly looking at him with her hands covering her mouth as if she was trying to hide from him but also peek between her fingers.

The sound of the little girl saying her name was utterly adorable. Harry was use to small fans at a young age, but it was always so cute to meet them all. He smiled and wrote out 'never give up on your dreams, they might just come true -- Harry x' and he added a little smiley face. Hopefully she will learn engish, or else this was useless to write unless someone translates. The message was cheesy, but it was something he always said and believed it.

He gave it back to her and the little girl practically tackled him in a hug. Since he was crouched next to her, it wasn't hard for her to reach him and he smiled. She then went to Zayn and held it out for him too. Zayn smiled fondly, doing the same as a lady started walking over. Most likely her mother, who was very beautiful. Not that Harry liked her. You can find someone beautiful and not be attracted to them sexually.

As she said something to her daughter, the girl pouted and exclaimed,"Zaynie, Harreh! Aishiteru!"

They both were confused, but just nodded and gave her a small smile along with a wave. Her mother didn't seem happy, though recognized them and thanked them in the familiar phrase. Thankfully, the waiter came by with their food and they thanked him before chuckling while picking at their food and looking at one another in amusement.

After a few seconds of silence, Zayn spoke up after swallowing a bite of his tempura,"You know, you're really good with kids. Can't believe you haven't gotten one yet."

"I'm only twenty," Harry chuckled.

Zayn retorted,"Twenty-one."

Harry chewed his food and rolled his eyes before speaking,"Just barely, mate. I don't even have a boyfriend anymore. And if anyone had a kid first, I guarantee it would be Niall or Liam." He then glanced down at his food thoughtfully. "Though, Niall doesn't even have a girlfriend. Or boyfriend. His sexuality is a mystery to us all."

"Watch him get with Luke or Ashton or one of the guys," Zayn joked, shaking his head in amusement and laughed. 

As they finished up the food, neither spoke after that. They both ate in silence and occasionally would check their phones for if any of the boys tweeted out or texted them. They like to keep up on whatever the guys say. Just in case they're a little more intoxicated and end up saying something stupid.

They know each other's passwords, all being related in some way for if any of them need to hack the others and delete a tweet. Sometimes Modest! is up and quick, able to fix something. Or, so they think 'fix'. Like when people thought Louis wore a gay pride shirt and well, Louis wasn't happy they made him out to be a homophobe.

All the true fans knew he wasn't like that, thankfully. Even a few Elounor shippers defended him and a few who didn't believe Modest! was capable of such a thing were just disappointed, though supported him still. A smile formed on Harry's lips, hoping that they would still support them all no matter what. He believed in their directioners.

-

It was their Tokyo show and everything was great at first. Before the show, Harry chatted up with Michael and asked how they were doing. He noticed Michael seemed nervous strangely. It was weird since they should be use to performing, but then he realized he was more nervous about their own tour and Harry sympathized with him.

He remembered how it wasn't very hard to perform in other shows, but then when it was their own, it was serious. He knew by then, on the first Up All Night concert, that it was real. That was their first single tour and the beginning or the end of their career and so he just hugged Michael, telling him that he'll get through it.

When they hugged, Louis did walk in and there was tension in the air. However,they were up now since 5 Seconds of Summer were done with the opening. Harry noticed how unhappy Louis looked and he went to ask if he's okay, but Louis just ignored him and walked off towards where Liam and Niall were.

A frown was on Harry's lips and Zayn patted his shoulder, mouthing 'you alright?'. Harry just nodded and they walked out on stage, the intro to clouds playing and Harry wore a striped shirt with his long, wavy hair out. Right as the song started, the crowd erupted in quieter cheers than what they were use to.

It was loud at first, but the fans in Japan were not as 'out there' with their feelings towards them. Which was completely fine. The quietness was nice and they had a great time. They could still feel the love in the air and everything was perfect. Even if Eleanor was there. Cause, Harry didn't like her. Not her personally, but just her and Louis.

However, it wasn't okay. Because, as they started performing Don't Forget Where You Belong, Harry just didn't feel good at all. He was trying to get through it. Only thirteen more songs to go, he kept telling himself. It was longer than he thought, but he was trying his hardest o put on a smile for the crowd and be the dorky Harry everyone knew and loved.

Whenever Niall tried joking with him, he weakly laughed and did the same. Around 'Diana', the boys started noticing he wasn't well and they kept sending him worried glances. Harry would give them a small smile to show he was find, though nausea filled him and he tried taking breaths and drinking water.

However, he couldn't.

He just placed a hand over his mouth and rushed right off stage, barely making it as he threw up all over the floor backstage. Thankfully, the Aussie boys were still there to watch them perform since they haven't heard the new songs live and Calum rushed over along with Ashton.

He noticed one of the security guards grimacing and grabbing a mop. Harry was embarrassed, wiping his mouth and thanking Ashton as the boy handed him a wash cloth. Luke came over with water to get rid of the gross taste along with a bucket to spit it in and he thanked them weakly.

He could hear Liam say onstage,"Well, it seems like our Little Harry isn't feeling too well. Don't worry, though. We can still continue the show guys, he'll be just fine. He's a strong lad."

A weak smile formed on Harry's lips as Michael teased, wrapping an arm around his shoulder,"You heard him, you're a strong lad. I mean, look at those muscles."

Harry chuckled timidly, nodding and apologized to the guard with a sheepish expression as he mopped up. The boys led him to his dressing room to rest and Luke stayed as the others went to gather up their items and help with carrying their instruments, being the gentleman they are.

Time slowly moved by and Harry couldn't sleep, so he just watched the boys from the screen. He was always amazed to see them whenever he wasn't on stage, which really hasn't happened a lot. He does remember not singing Rock Me at one concert, but that was about it and since then, he doesn't recall missing a concert.

This just showed something's wrong.

He felt better now, though. Maybe he can go back out. But, when he tried, Luke just instructed him to sit down. Harry kept trying to sneak out when Luke went to pee. Much to his dismay, Ashton and Calum were guarding the doors and apparently security didn't want him out on stage just in case.

When the concert ended, Harry was nearly in tears. He felt so emotional, he never cries like this. Especially not over something as stupid as missing one concert. However, the boys looked so happy on stage and the fans didn't seem as pleased with Harry not there. Much like when Zayn missed the last couple songs in Perth.

He waited patiently to be questioned and interrogated by the boys. Which is exactly what happened because only seconds later, there were loud voices shouting through the door and it soon opened, Ashton nearly falling to the ground when the four boys trampled in the room.

They rushed over, nearly tackling Harry until Niall shouted,"Aye, lads! Give him space, he was sick out there, what makes you think you can do that? Settle down!"

Harry nearly snorted at the joking tone to Niall's voice and Zayn sat next to Harry, smelling like sweat and deodorant as he pulled him into a side hug. He asked the boy in concern,"You feeling okay? Did the aussies treat you well? Cause, if they didn't I can get Liam to beat them up for you."

"Hey now, we were very nice to him," Michael pouted from across the room.

They all laughed and then the four aussies pulled the guys into hugs, promising to come next show since they're opening again. When they left, Liam and Zayn bombarded him with questions and hands were on Harry's face, causing him to grimace and feel uncomfortable with all the touching.

He waited for them to shut up before finally assuring that he's fine. It took a lot of convincing, but finally security came in and said they had two minutes before they needed to leave. This bought Harry a few minutes to try to explain what the heck was going on which wouldn't go well since he doesn't even understand.

Once they left, Harry sighed and was left with Niall and Louis. They all changed and Harry kept occasionally glancing at Louis. He was pretty upset since Louis didn't even seem to care that Harry was ill. Typically, Louis would be the one tackling him and wondering what was wrong.

But, ever since Eleanor showed up, he's been acting weird and not speaking to Harry. When they were called out, Harry tried grabbing Louis' arm to stop him. Much to his surprise, Louis roughly shoved his arm away and Harry stumbled at the action slightly, nearly gaping when Louis glared at him.

Harry asked in disbelief,"Okay, what the hell has gotten into you? You've been avoiding me ever since we had sex. No, wait. Ever since after that. Because, nothing was weird until Eleanor showed up. Did I do something wrong? Cause, if so, then tell me."

"Just shut up and quite talking to me," Louis snapped, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. 

He went to walk away again, going towards where the others were. But, Harry doesn't let Louis talk to him like that. Not when they could just have a conversation, find out the problem and fix it. Louis always was the more stubborn one.

When they dated, Harry was the talker and Louis avoided people when he was mad. It really was the best combination. So, when Harry reached to grab for him again, Louis turned and he sneered,"Leave me alone, Harry! God, you're such a pest sometimes. I'm not in the mood!"

Harry's heart dropped, slowly steadying as he flinched at the tone. He narrowed his eyes at Louis, the two staring at one another for a moment. He could see a flash of regret, but before either could speak, Niall was calling them over. Louis looked away first and Harry followed him as they went to the others.

Not only was Harry confused with his sudden sickness, wondering why he was suddenly not feeling well. Because, he had no reason to be. But, now he had another mystery. That being to find out what the hell was wrong with Louis.


	7. Chapter 7

It's been a few days since the concert and Harry getting sick. He's been fine for now, it must have just been a bug. As of now, he was more concerned over Louis than his health. Despite Liam continuously being confused, Harry ignored him and would just try to talk to Louis.

Since Eleanor was now away and back to wherever the hell she goes, Harry was more confident in being around Louis. It pissed him off that the guy didn't even apologize for hurting him. He was so rough with Harry and Harry's unsure of what to do as of now, because Louis was being a total bitch and not understanding that Harry just misses him.

Was it because they had sex? He should have known. It went all down hill that day. Or, rather, the day Eleanor returned to get the fans attention away from airport!Larry. That's what they called it. It was kind of cute and Harry was always amused by the fan's dedication to stalking them.

However, he was more focused on getting Louis back. He can't stand them being distant again. During Where We Are, Louis and him weren't as close till around the end and now they were finally friends again. They always were, just not as much, and of course Harry just had to screw it up.

They were on a small break now and 5 Seconds of Summer isn't opening for them anymore, so they were on a small break and still in Tokyo. Harry has been lazing around his room and not doing much. He was really feeling ill again and tried getting to sleep since he's been lacking it, however he needed something.

Or rather, someone.

He needed Louis. He has trouble sleeping without Louis when he's ill and they always cuddle. But, he didn't know if he should be allowed to see the guy, since Louis was being a silent treatment, angry boy. He also just wanted to apologize for whatever he did wrong, but he doesn't know if he deserves that since Louis seems to be the bad guy here.

Actually, there wasn't really a bad guy. Maybe they're just arguing and Harry didn't know that. He was always oblivious to these types of things and had a problem with knowing whether or not he was doing the right thing. He always seemed to do or say the wrong thing all the time.

Which is kind of how he ended up doing the wrong thing again. He didn't think it through much, but Harry just really wanted get any sleep possible and to do that, he fel the urge to leave and go to Louis' room. They were at a different hotel now and Harry had to walk all the way down the hall at ten at night which isn't good since he's a popstar, but whatever.

He didn't mean to pass by Niall's room and he didn't think Niall would happen to be walking out. As Niall went to speak, Harry just shushed him considering he didn't want anyone to hear them. Some fans could be living on the same floor as them or stalking the floor and he didn't want to risk it. Even if they have security, it doesn't always work.

Niall raised an eyebrow as Harry went over to Louis' room. A look of disbelief crossed the Irish boy's face and Harry just narrowed his eyes, so Niall huffed. He shook his head and went back to his own room. He didn't understand Louis and Harry, they were a bunch of nutty, messed up boys.

Once seeing Niall enter his own room, Harry knocked on the room and he frowned when there was no response. Harry hesitated, pressing his ear to the door and was confused when he heard nothing. He groaned and went back to his room, going through his keys to the boys rooms. They had back ups just in case one of them got locked out.

Since they all trust each other, none of them mind. They just had this thing where if one of them was having 'private' time (e.g. one of them having their girlfriends over and doing 'things', wanking off, just wanting to be alone, etc) and they would put a sock little thing on the door handle. Anything. Just so they know not to enter. 

Louis didn't have one on his door handle and so Harry just figured he was either not in the room, showering, or sleeping. Which is why Harry went back out and opened the door with the key. His eyes were met with a sleeping Louis, who was bundled under a quilt and face hidden in the pillow.

A fond smile formed on Harry's lips, quietly closing the door behind him. He slipped off his shoes and sneakily went over to the bed. He noticed Louis was shirtless, though had plaid pajama pants on. Harry felt this sensation fill his body just looking at the boy and winced at the pain in his stomach.

He slowly went into the bed, lifting the covers and sneakily went under. He tried his best not to move too much, afraid the movement will wake up the older male. Much to his relief, Louis just snored, lips parted and messy hair scattering on the pillow as he snuggled into it more. 

The action made Harry's heart flutter and he blushed a little when moving closer to Louis. A small whimper left Harry's lips, feeling nauseous but brushing it off. He hesitantly grabbed Louis arm and turned around so he was the small spoon, then placed Louis' arm around his waist. The grip was limp, but it still was there and that's good enough for Harry.

Just as he was getting comfortable, however, there was movement and Harry stiffened. He felt Louis grumble into his back and his warm skin was felt through Harry's thin shirt. He tried staying as still as possible, hoping and praying that Louis wouldn't wake up so he can at least get some sleep.

Much to his horror, he felt the arms tighten around him before the slowly moved away. He kept his eyes shut and hoped he could fake that he was asleep. He felt Louis move around and a confused, sleepy sound left the older boy. Harry's heart hammered in his chest and he tried making snoring sounds that weren't too obvious.

However, he heard a small gasp and Louis was frantically sitting up. Harry lightly clung to the pillow, scared of his reaction. Like expected, Louis grabbed a pillow and slammed it on Harry's back. Louis shouted,"Harold, get the fuck out of my room! What are you doing in here?"

A silence fell, Louis glaring at him and got up from the bed. He searched for a shirt and scoffed as he saw the extra room key Harry used. The older boy snatched up a shirt, tugging into on and Harry stared at him. Louis raised an eyebrow, expecting an answer Harry hasn't given him yet.

"L-Louis," Harry tried speaking, sitting up and staring at the boy. However, he felt a he familiar feeling of vile going up his throat. He frantically rushed off and Louis didn't notice he looked ill, grabbing his arm and pulling him back.

As Louis started yelling at him, Harry kept trying to run into the bathroom but Louis continued to hold onto his arm. And yeah, he couldn't hold it in. He just threw up, right there. All over Louis and his shirt that he luckily put on. He felt a lot better, however embarrassed as he stared at Louis in horror.

The older boy clenched his eyes shut and just stood there for a moment. Harry felt tears prickle his eyes and he said in a mortified ramble,"O-Oh, god. I'm so so so sorry! I'm so sorry, Louis. I didn't mean to. I'm sorry. Please don't be mad. Fuck, I-I can't believe i just did that. I'm so sorry--"

"Harry, just..." Louis grimaced, looking up as he tried not to flip out. "Go to the bathroom and brush your teeth, okay? I'm gonna take a shower. You know what? Just go to Liam's or something. He should have some medicine. Stay with him or something. I'm gonna clean up everything."

Guilt filled Harry, getting slightly dizzy as he went to the bathroom. He hesitated and stood in the doorway. He looked over at Louis, who was slowly taking off his shirt in disgust, scoffing slightly as he tossed it in the trash bin. Harry frowned and grabbed an extra tooth brush to brush his teeth.

He was so mortified. This never happened before. He and Louis have both been sick with each other. Usually from being around the other when they were ill, but they never threw up on each other. They would help the other and support them when they were vomiting, rubbing their backs. But, not like this.

Harry rinsed out his mouth and was surprised that Louis stood in the doorway with only boxers on. When Harry went to apologize again, Louis held his hand up,"Go to Liam's, alright? It's -- It's fine. You're obviously not feeling well and I can't see you right now. Take a nice rest, love." He then halted when going towards the shower,"I-I mean, Harry."

A frown formed on Harry's face, going to place a hand on Louis' shoulder,"I really am sorry, Louis. I just don't feel well lately. I was trying to get to --"

"Just go, Harry! Stop talking about it!" Louis snapped, tensing under Harry's touch.

The tone in his voice was what made Harry leave. He didn't want to argue again. But, as he left the room, he didn't see the look on Louis' face. The guilt and pain and the tears gathered in his eyes. He missed Louis burying his face in his hands and taking shaky breaths as he calmed himself down. He missed it all, because that's what Louis wanted. For Harry not to see him.

It worked well, because Harry was trudging down the hall in his pajamas and looking like a lost kid. He had a sweater on with pajama pants and his wavy locks pulled back in a bun. He looked like a pouty teen. Which, he kind of was, except he's not a teen anymore and sometimes he misses that.

Harry went to Liam's room and he knocked on his door. He waited impatiently, face pale and lips jutted out in a small pout as he shivered. He felt so cold. He didn't get why. But, he was just relieved when the door opened and he saw Liam along with Zayn, who was sat on the recliner and seeming to be texting Perrie. He can tell from the goofy, trying to be sexy, facial expressions.

Liam frowned when he saw Harry and he led him in, shutting the door behind him. Harry grumbled, falling onto Liam's bed and let out a muffled whine. Liam noticed he was sniffling a bit and clenching his stomach, so he walked over and patted Harry's bum so the boy would turn over.

A glare formed on Harry's face, but he reluctantly sat up and admitted as Liam pressed the back of his hands to Harry's face,"M'not feeling well. Just threw up...on Louis."

Zayn snorted. "That's sexy."

"Thanks, I try," Harry said sarcastically and groaned as he wrapped his arms around himself. "Liam, can you --"

The guy was already nodding and he left the room. Apparently the pills were in Niall's and Zayn's hotel room since Zayn took some when he got sick during one of their shows. As he left, Harry sighed and crawled up into Liam's bed. He laid his head on the boy's pillows, grabbing his body one and cuddled into it.

When he closed his eyes, he felt the bed dip and Zayn draped an extra blanket over Harry. He sighed and asked in confusion,"What's going on with you and Lou? Usually he's the one snuggling up to you and coddling you whenever you're sick or something."

At first, Harry hesitated. He turned to face Zayn, biting on his bottom lip and Zayn waited patiently. He was always the patient one out of the boy's. Niall was absent minded, Louis was definitely not patient at all (maybe with Harry occasionally) and Liam hated waiting for anything, but he was probably the second. Harry was like Niall and just kind of didn't care.

He took a breath, awkwardly saying,"Um, we...had sex."

"What."

"Twice."

"And I repeated," Zayn snorted. "What? Are you fucking kidding me? Harry, you and Louis aren't suppose to be friends, let alone have sex together. What even -- isn't he dating Eleanor? I mean, I know they don't look like a couple, but still. Cheating is wrong, and you and Zac just broke up."

"We broke up a little over a month ago," Harry retorted, mumbling his words and winced as he felt Zayn get up. The boy's knee knocked against Harry's mouth slightly and he pouted. "C'mon, Zayn. I know it wasn't the best idea, but I -- I was sad and he was there for me. He made me feel so happy and special and loved."

"Ew, just stop. I can't hear this right now," Zayn shook his head and grabbed his phone. 

On his way out, Harry sat up and frowned when watching his friend leave. When Zayn was exiting, Liam was entering with some pills and a bottle of water along with ginger ale. His eyebrows furrowed and let out a small yawn when he shut the door in confusion before walking over to Harry and asking,"What's wrong with him?"

Harry shrugged, hesitantly smiling when Liam handed him the pills and water. He took them and watched as Liam began stripping down into his boxers. He was really muscular. Harry use to work out a lot, he cut back though. He wasn't too fond on getting fit anymore. He liked himself the way he is.

As Liam tugged on a muscle tee and some sweats, Harry saw him ruffle his hair and rolled his eyes. It was too short to do much. It was amusing to see Liam combing his short hair. Harry took forever to do his own. Which is why he just tosses it in a bun.

When he was done, Harry laid down and yawned quietly. He looked at Liam in the mirror and their eyes met. Harry sighed and he asked quietly,"C-Can we cuddle? I know you don't want to get sick, but like, usually Louis does and we're not really in a good place. And, I get cold easily and stuff."

Thankfully, Liam just let out a small laugh causing Harry to halt in his words and the older one nodded,"Course, buddy. C'mon now, don't get all shy. I know how you get when you're sick. Just give me a minute, yeah? I'll be back in a sec."

He went to pee first and Harry waited, laying down with his eyes closed. He couldn't believe Zayn was acting like this. He knew the boy was just upset for whatever reason, and he knew Zayn was supportive of his sexuality, but he looked so disgusted.

Zayn wasn't aware of Harry and Louis' old relationship, none were. But, he always figured if him and Louis somehow got back together, then he would support them. He would care and protect them from the hate. However, it seemed like he was the one causing it now.

Not that Zayn is a bad person. Sometimes he thinks and speaks out of anger and that makes him out to be something he's not. Which happens to be why he stays quiet in interviews. Even Niall reacted better than Zayn, however, that's just Niall being Niall.

Why Harry waited, he grabbed his phone from where he placed it on the table. He noticed Louis tweeted and rolled his eyes. He went through twitter, posting a tweet that was easy and simple ye confusing and random.

He then felt a bit more ill again and grimaced then put his phone back. He saw Liam didn't have the telly on and glare. Harry saw the remote was on the floor. Not right next to the bed, yet not across the room. It was right there.

At first, he contemplated if it was worth it. But, then he realized it was. Harry attempted to grab it while still laying in bed, stretching and pouting when he couldn't reach it. He gave up and slumped into the bed, reluctantly closing his eyes for a few moments.

Suddenly, there was a dip in the bed and Harry smiled softly when he felt Liam crawl under the covers next to him. The man let his arm wrap around Harry's waist and lightly rub his tummy. It wasn't sexual or intimate. This is just Liam being the kind person he is.

Harry paused before scooting back a little and he was happy when Liam pulled out his hair tie from where his bun was put up. Liam began playing with Harry's hair in his free hand and he was just such a sweet person. Sophia is one lucky girl, but Harry wasn't jealous. More like envied what they had.

When he and Zac dated, they barely saw each other and when they did, they couldn't do much. Which is why Harry was lucky to have such great friends that were there for him like Liam and Niall and Zayn. While Louis was just being an annoying little bitch.

Harry grumbled slightly, frowning at the weird feeling in his stomach.He figured it was just from Liam rubbing his tummy and shook it off. But, as he started drifting to sleep, he placed his hand on his stomach and he didn't know what was up. However, he knew there was something going on now and this wasn't just a flu.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn left when I was writing this and I wanted the events accurate. So, Zayn leaves in this story as well. I'm sorry.

"So, how is Sophia and Eleanor doing?"

Harry fidgeted a bit, watching as Louis spoke of the girl. He was sat on the end of the couch and Louis was all the way on the other side with the two boys in the middle. Wow, Modest. As if that wasn't at all obvious that they were trying to keep the two apart.

He leaned back a little, biting his lip as he tried to keep a fake happy expression on. Zayn was in the hotel, saying he didn't feel well. It was a bit worrying since he's been disappearing a lot lately. However, the boys just gave him space since he felt like that was the best thing to do.

Still, he's been so off and Harry was sad. Because, they're close. Zayn and him are the two who have deep conversations and always honest with each other. Sure, Liam helps Harry with advice and Niall is who he goes to when he needs a laugh or to be uplifted.

But, Zayn was just there in general. For anything and everything. He was like his second Louis that he just never made out with. Aside from that one time when they were drunk, but that was a dare and neither counted it. It was when Zayn was questioning his sexuality during x-factor and was more of a playful thing.

Either way, Harry was worried about his friend. He didn't like how Zayn was so distant. He's been that way for months and is always being sad. He barely smiles unless he just got done spending time with Perrie or if he's onstage. Where he's truly able to be himself and let out everything that he's kept in.

As far as Harry knew, Zayn was okay. He didn't seem depressed, maybe just stressed. But, all the boys are and that's completely normal for any celebrity. They all have their breakdown moments. However, Zayn seems to have it a lot and that's worrying Harry.

A sigh left his lips and Harry suddenly felt a bit nauseous again. He grimaced, trying to calm down his body. He hasn't felt sick for a while, he had no idea why the sudden feeling was rising again. He was doing so well at keeping all his food down and not feeling unsettled.

However, as the interview went on, Harry was struggling so badly. He felt like throwing up all of a sudden and glanced at the interviewer. He shook his leg, swallowing every so often in hopes to make the urge go down. Only a couple more minutes, he thought to himself impatiently.

However, the minutes felt like hours. He felt Niall nudge him and give him a small look as if asking if he's okay. Honestly, he wasn't. Niall could see his face was pale and Harry was casually holding his hand to his mouth in hopes to hold back. But, it was just impossible.

Suddenly, the interviewer turned her attention to Harry. Which had the camera man do the same. She asked, voice perky and blue eyes lighting up,"So, Harry. Seeing as the other boys aside from Niall are taken, are you off the market or is there a special lady in your life?"

Much to Harry's dismay, his stomach churned and he frantically tried getting up to rush to a bathroom. But, he tensed, covering his mouth and a man rushed to get hi a bucket. However, Harry just emptied his stomach all over the floor and the boy's grimaced, Niall jumping up to move out of the way.

The Irish lad's face went green as he said weakly,"I-I gotta go, oh god. I can't --"

Harry felt so embarrassed, seeing his friend run off and people around look disgusted. Sadly, the puke was on his jeans as well and he grimaced as he felt tears prickle his eyes. He covered his face with his hands, mumbling a million apologies as the interviewer walked off in disgust.

There was a hand on his shoulder and he saw Liam giving him a sympathetic look. Harry frowned and smacked his lips slightly at the taste of throw up on his mouth. Liam helped him up and hesitated before leading him out of the interview stage and towards the bathrooms.

Harry glanced back every so often, frowning when seeing a janitor go towards the ground where the throw up was. He felt so bad, he should have just left during the interview. But, no. He wanted to finish it for the fans and so he didn't waste anyone's time by having them need to leave or start over.

When he got to the bathroom, Liam instructed him to strip to his boxers and left to go get a toothbrush. Harry waited for him to leave before he washed his face and sighed sadly. He rinsed out his mouth as best as he could, feeling gross in his dirty jeans and buried his face in his hands.

There was a knock and then Harry looked up to see Louis walking in. The boy timidly smiled, shutting the door behind him and walked over to Harry. He hesitated before unbuttoning his jeans. Harry's eyes widened, gaping as Louis tugged his pants down and kicked off his shoes.

Harry exclaimed,"What are you --"

"Here, change into these," Louis shoved the jeans to Harry's chest and Harry furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Louis leaned against the sink with crossed arms and grumbled,"You're sick, so I'm waiting here until someone gets me some pants. But, you need to get to the hotel and rest."

"Your legs are shorter than mine," Harry reminded, motioning to Louis' short legs. He may only be two inches shorter, but their legs were different. Louis' thicker and shorter while Harry's were longer and skinnier. "Besides, I'm fine...I can just wait. I'm not sick. I just threw up. I don't get why, but whatever. I feel fine."

A look of disbelief crossed Louis' face as he watched Harry reluctantly stripped to his boxers. He said with an eye roll,"Oh, shut it, Harold. I know you better than you know yourself. Something's wrong. Maybe you're not sick 'sick' but something's going on and you need to go to the doctor's."

Harry huffed as he tugged on Louis' jeans. They went to his ankles slightly and were a bit baggy. He scrunched his nose, so use to having skin tight jeans. It didn't help that Louis didn't where completely skinny jeans. They were already baggy due to his thighs being bigger.

A pout formed on Harry's face at Louis' words and he shook his head stubbornly,"No, I hate the doctor's."

"Well, too bad! This isn't some choice, Harry. This is about your health. You've been sick for nearly a month, I don't understand and it's -- it's scaring me," Louis admitted, glancing down as he pinched the bridge of his nose while Harry deepened his pout. He narrowed his eyes,"Do not pout at me! You know how I feel about that."

Harry made a small whimper sound as he said in a baby voice,"D-Doctor's scare me. Don't make me go. M'okay, I promise."

"Harry," Louis trailed off slightly, trying to keep his front up. But, then Harry's bottom lip trembled and he groaned in annoyance, throwing his hands up in defeat,"You know what? Fine! It's your health and your problem. Sorry for giving a shit about you."

Surprisingly, Harry snapped without thinking,"Oh yeah? Is that why you've been ignoring me and suddenly care about my health? Cause, I clearly remember you not caring when I was sick the other million times in the last month."

"Don't bring up the past, it's pathetic," Louis tensed, back to Harry and staring ahead.

However, Harry argued with a glare,"You always took care of me when I'm sick! I'm not asking for you to cuddle and feed me soup and play with my curls like before, but I just -- I miss you! Ever since we had sex, you've been acting like I don't exist. I don't get it, why are you ignoring me?"

"It was wrong, Harry!" Louis shouted, clenching his fist as a silence fell. "It...It was wrong. We shouldn't have done it. You were sad and I just -- I took the opportunity, yeah? Let's forget about it I regret it. I don't think we should talk about it anymore. It didn't happen."

The room was so silent, you could hear a pin drop. Harry felt his heart drop and he looked at Louis in disbelief. He couldn't believe this. Surely Louis can 'regret' it. Harry can't control that. But, to forget it? To act like it never happened? It meant something to him and he didn't want to regret it.

Harry felt his eyes prickle wit tears, licking his dry lips and the taste of vomit still lingered. But, he doesn't care. He just cared that Louis hated having sex with him. That's basically what he implied. That it was bad and he didn't like it. Which, to others wouldn't matter, but for some reason it meant a lot to Harry.

Before either could speak again, the door opened and a very confused Liam walked in with a sickly looking Niall behind. There was tension obviously in the room and Harry just walked passed them. He saw Liam picking up his dirty jeans and Niall raised an eyebrow.

Harry just shook his head. He glanced at Louis, their eyes meeting and Harry grabbed Niall's arm. He didn't want to be alone right now, so the two waited in the van together. Niall didn't ask anything. He just comforted the boy and assured him everything will be okay. If only that was true.

-

Zayn being missing was a joking them everyone would say. The boys knew the fans joked about it all because of 'where's Zayn?'. However, now it wasn't a joke. It was a real thing. Because, Harry was in his hotel room and he didn't think much of anything at the moment.

He was laying in bed after Liam insisted he rested for the day. Luckily, they didn't have a concert. They're in the Philippines and had two days before their show. Hopefully he'll be okay by then, he can't miss any shows. He didn't want to disappoint his girls (and boys). They mean a lot to him.

So, he was stuck reading dumb magazines, watching shows he didn't like and going on twitter. He answered a couple direct messages, usually unsure of how to reply. He was kind of awkward, though most fans wouldn't suspect that since he's also outgoing on stage and in interviews.

Suddenly, however, the door opened and Harry glanced up from where he was curled under a blanket. He was wearing his boxers once again and a hoodie Louis use to wear. It was a green Addidas one. He left it in Harry's hotel room a while ago and he's been wearing it sometimes when he's cold.

Zayn stood there, not looking at all pleased. He was frowning and looked like he was crying. Harry sat up in confusion, not expecting this. He thought Zayn was with Niall, they were suppose to be hanging out. But, apparently he was wrong since Zayn was sniffling and shutting the door shakily.

The guy walked over and he looked at Harry with a wobbling bottom lip, lazy clothes on and hair ruffled being slightly messy. Harry was confused, patting the spot next to him. He didn't know how to comfort people. He was the one usually comforted, so this was weird to him.

But, Zayn said with a pleading voice as he buried his nose in Harry's waves,"I need to tell you something, but -- but you need to promise not to bed mad at me."

"What did you do?" Harry asked cautiously, hating making promises that he can't be sure he won't break. "I can't promise something like that."

Zayn shook his head, taking Harry's hand as he looked at Harry right in the eyes. He said thoroughly,"You need to promise me this time. I -- I need someone on my side here. I need you, Harry. And, what I'm going to say will upset you. But, just promise to always support me and be my friend and be the bro to my mance."

Harry stared at him, pausing before slowly nodding,"Okay, of course. I--I promise."

For a moment, Zayn stayed quiet. He hesitated, no longer seeming sad or upset. More blank. Like, now he just doesn't care knowing Harry was there for him. He chewed on his bottom lip and turned to Harry, giving him a sympathetic look because he just knew Harry well enough to know how he'll react.

Zayn then said bluntly,"I'm leaving One Direction."

Just like that, Harry's heart broke in half. His eyes widened, heart practically stopping as Zayn looked at him with a serious expression. He stayed quiet, waiting for him to laugh and say he's joking. Waiting for him to say 'gotcha!' just like he did before when he said he was leaving February 30th.

But, it didn't come.

Harry shook his head slowly, he glanced down and scooted away from Zayn slightly. Zayn frowned and he watched nervously for Harry to speak. To say something, anything. He waited and waited, but Harry just kept shaking his head and not wanting to believe him.

He whispered weakly,"No, y-you can't leave. I won't let you."

"Please, don't do this." Zayn noticed Harry's eyes were watering and he's been very emotional lately, so he didn't think much of it. But, he saw how heartbroken Harry was and sighed. "You're the first person I told. I already talked to modest! and -- and it's official. I'm going to 'take a few days off' just to give the fans some time to get use to me being gone and --"

"Then you're gonna abandon us!" Harry exclaimed, tears falling as he looked down at his hands. "You're leaving the girls, you're leaving Liam, Niall, Louis and me! I'm your best friend, you can't just leave me. I--I need you, Zayn. We all need you, it's not the same without you."

However, Zayn just shrugged and placed his hand on Harry's knee,"You can do it, okay? You're the first person I told. I need you to keep this a secret until I tell the boys. I just needed to let you know first. You guys are amazing without me. I'm just one of five. The fans will get over it eventually."

With that said, Zayn hesitated before tilting Harry's chin up. He gave him a small kiss on the cheek and wiped his damp cheek,"Don't cry over me, yeah? You're stronger than this. We've been through a lot together. I know you can get through this. I'm still your friend -- your brother. I'm just not your bandmate anymore."

Harry didn't say anything. He just watched as Zayn gave him one more kiss on the cheek before getting up and patting his thigh. Harry waited till he was gone and saw Zayn waving goodbye. As soon as he was gone, Harry laid down and he rolled over, burying his face in his pillow.

He let out a loud sob, the sound muffled and he screamed and cried and let it all out. Not just from Zayn leaving, but because of what Louis said, because of this stupid pain in his stomach and just because he's sad now. He's lonely and tired and wants Zayn back.

What's One Direction without Zayn Malik? Four boys who need the fifth passenger to get through the roller coaster called life. It's not right and Harry hated that Zayn told him first. Because, now he's suffering alone and sighed as his phone beeped, seeing Liam texted.

[From: Liam]

Where's Zayn?

And Harry broke again.


	9. Chapter 9

It was torture for Harry. The boy wasn't the best at keeping secrets, but this was one he needed to commit to keeping to himself and he was literally trying so hard not to tell anyone. Because, Zayn was leaving and he couldn't stop him no matter how hard he tried.

And he definitely tried.

He did everything he could to stop him. He begged and pleaded and he even bribed the guy. Sadly, Zayn was stuck on staying out of the band. Harry understood why he was leaving, but he just didn't think it was a good enough reason to stop right away.

He kept trying to get him to understand he could stay until the end of tour. That maybe he could announce he's leaving, but he could also say he's staying until On the Road Again is over. It could give fans a chance to get money for the last tour and it just wasn't fair.

Harry was so depressed lately and he felt so ill also. For a while he wasn't too bad, but now he had that sick feeling again and it was really annoying. Because, he would be fine for a few days and suddenly he's sick, dizzy and nauseous and he tried blaming it for Zayn leaving. However, he was that way before too.

In the end, Harry did well with keeping the secret. When Zayn left for those couple days ('taking a break'), the boys didn't think much of it. They assumed it was just Zayn not feeling well and needing a breather since there were rumors of Zayn cheating, which he cleared up.

The thing is, Harry felt like those rumors were what also helped set off Zayn's needing to leave. He's never in a good light when it came to media and that's mainly because of modest. They always had to make the paparazzi put Zayn as this bad boy that would 'totally' cheat on his girlfriend and get into trouble.

Harry knew what Zayn was really like. Despite drinking, smoking and getting high, Zayn was a great and sweet guy. He only does those things to relax and Harry doesn't agree with his habits, but he won't let them define him. Louis gets high, Liam smokes sometimes and Niall is always getting drunk.

Either way, it was finally time for Zayn to tell the boys he's leaving and Harry wasn't ready for this. Zayn had called them up and they were all leaving the concert. Harry felt so bad, the boys looked so happy and like they were excited to have Zayn back for the tour.

Let's face it, they cannot sing Zayn's parts as well as the boy himself. Harry nearly had a heartache doing his note for Diana. It didn't help that he already felt ill. He was just not having a good past few weeks and the boys all seemed to notice, but now really knew what to say or do since Harry refused to go to the doctors.

The hospital is a place Harry is most afraid of. He couldn't stand the place and it wasn't the people or anything. He was a people person and anyone with eyes can see that. But, it's the setting. He didn't like the hospital smell, the realization that something could actually be wrong with him and a doctor could tell him he's dying and he didn't want that.

Even with Liam on his case about getting better for the fans. Sometimes that annoys Harry. He loves Liam a lot and he loves his fans, but he doubts Liam would be this concerned if they weren't on tour. It's more like Liam cared about the fans rather than Harry's actual health.

Despite this, Harry was able to get passed them nagging him and he acted like he was better. He took medicine and would hide it in his bag so the boys couldn't see. Which was easy considering he had his own hotel room. Soon, Niall will as well since Zayn's leaving.

The thought was depressing and Harry frowned as they pulled into the hotel where they were staying. He let out a small sigh and they exited the car, heads down as they were helped through the crowd. Harry occasionally stopped for some fans despite the guards trying to get him inside. 

The others just rushed inside. Not because they weren't as thankful, but they were just more likely to obey and do as told than Harry. Well, not Louis, but he was obviously not in a good mood like always. He didn't like talking to the fans when he wasn't in a good mood because he didn't like snapping at them on accident or giving off a bitchy attitude.

After taking a couple pictures, he went inside and was led upstairs where the other boys were already joking around and heading to the door. Harry felt a nervous sensation fill him and he followed them to where Zayn's room was. They just looked so happy (aside from Louis) and he prepared himself for their sudden sadness or anger.

When the door opened, Zayn stood there with a forced smile and led them in the room. Niall was laughing and pulled Zayn in a quick hug,"Hey man, the concert sucked without you. Poor Harry here was nearly choking when he did your solo. Figures since he loves choking."

"I'm sure you guys were great," Zayn retorted, settling down on the bed and fiddled with his fingers nervously. He glanced at Harry, who just looked down.

The boys all sat around the room, but Louis halted. His eyes darted to where a bag was placed by the desk. It was full and zipped up, almost like it's ready to get up and leave. His eyebrows furrowed and he shook his head as he rushed to the dresser, opening up the drawers.

He gaped and exclaimed,"What the hell is going on?"

"Why is your bag packed? We have a few more days left in Manilla," Niall said with a frown, looking at Zayn with such a confused puppy look on his face. 

There was a small silence, everyone soon putting the pieces together and Harry stood back as his emotions got the best of him. It was like he was crying constantly lately and sometimes not even when he's sad. But, he held back a sniffle when seeing Niall's heartbroken expression on his face.

Niall said weakly, shaking his head,"No...Z-Zayn, you can't. Please tell me it's not what I think it is." When Zayn didn't say anything, Niall's eyes began watering as he pleaded desperately,"Z-Zayn, no! You can't...leave us. You need to stay, please. J-Just, we'll figure something out. Don't leave!"

"Niall, please," Zayn said with a frown. "I know it's shocking and I know you think you'll miss me, but you'll get over it eventually just like the fans."

"Bullshit!" Louis shouted, glaring at the boy. A silence fell as he narrowed his eyes at Zayn. "Don't you dare say that shit! We will not 'get over it'! You're part of the band! The band over twenty four million people love! Even if half don't care, the other twelve million are gonna be crushed! What happened to five or none?!"

"What happened to putting yourself first?" Zayn snapped, causing Louis to shut up. "I'm not happy! I haven't been happy in a year and none of you guys seemed to notice and I don't mind. You guys love this job, you love it a lot more than me. And, I love the fans and I love singing so much. But, I don't like the fame and the strain it's putting on my relationship. I want to be normal!"

Liam let out a rather loud scoff as he angrily stood up,"Shut up, Zayn. Just shut up! There's no way in hell you're gonna be normal. Never. It's impossible after these past five years. You're always going to be 'Zayn from One Direction' and you'll be 'the guy who left the worlds biggest boy band'. If anything, you're gonna draw more attention to yourself!"

"Yeah, for a while, but then it'll blow over and no one is gonna care," Zayn pointed out and grumbled as he snatched his bag. He looked at Harry with a frown,"To think, I thought you would actually stand up for me. I said I wanted someone on my side and you're staying quiet. Like always."

"You knew?!" Niall exclaimed in disbelief at his friend. 

Harry's eyes widened, fidgeting with his shirt,"I-I...yeah, but he said not to tell anyone! I was just trying to do the right thing, I promise."

"And the right thing would be to make him tell us!" Louis sneered, looking at the boy in disgust. "Not only did you ruin the band, but you betrayed us! This band doesn't keep secrets, Harry. And if one of us asked the other to not tell anyone, then you tell anyways cause keeping things from each other is what tears people apart."

"Like us having sex?!" Harry's eyes widened, smacking a hand over his mouth as he saw Louis tensing. Despite Zayn and Niall knowing, Liam was still unaware of their sexual encounters and he was definitely not pleased. Harry quickly apologized,"I-I'm so sorry, Louis. I shouldn't have—"

"Shut up, Harry!"

But, Harry grabbed his arm as Louis rushed passed Zayn towards the door,"No, I won't ! Listen, I shouldn't have said anything, but —"

He roughly snatched his arm away,"I said shut up!" 

Louis roughly shoved Harry away, causing the boy to fall to the ground with a groan of pain. There was a gasp heard and Niall was pushing Louis out of the way, seeing Harry's arm had slammed against the dresser. It was red and hurting whenever Harry would move it.

Guilt and horror showed on Louis' face as the boy apologized frantically,"Oh-Oh god, Harry I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to — I was just really mad. I wasn't going to—"

"No, leave Louis," Liam said with a disappointed look on his face. "We'll talk later. I think we should get Harry to check his arm at the hospital."

"It's not that serious," Harry snorted, standing up with the help of Niall. He nearly rolled his eyes,"Guys, calm down. It's just a small bruise."

Niall retorted,"Still, you should go anyways since you've been hiding medicine from us and you're obviously still not feeling well." Harry's face paled and Niall snickered at his reaction, grabbing Harry's jacket and handed it to him,"Yep, we saw it. We're not idiots, Hazza."

"You haven't called me that in forever," Harry smiled weakly, seeing Louis had left with Liam and the two were arguing along the way.

Suddenly, Zayn spoke up from where he stayed quiet in the corner,"I'll take you, Harry."

"No, I should go with him. Don't you have a plane to catch?" Niall grumbled, obviously not happy at Zayn and no one could really blame him.

Yeah, Niall is the fun and friendly one of the group. While all the boys have their arguments and fights with one another, he never does. He doesn't do anything much to upset the boys unless he's wasted and calls them up or ends up throwing up in their rooms in the morning.

But, Zayn and Niall are the best of friends. They're brothers, so very close and constantly to one another's hips. So, of course Niall isn't happy with Zayn leaving. However, Harry thinks the fact that he found out first is what upset him the most. And, that he's leaving so suddenly.

Either way, Niall just glared and let go of Harry. He left and slammed the door shut, probably going to Harry or Liam's room since he shares with Zayn. There was a small silence before Zayn motioned for Harry to follow him and called up a car so they can sneak out the back where the fans won't see them.

If the media ever found out Harry went to the hospital, they would definitely be spreading the craziest rumors and Harry didn't want that. He hated being in the media and having so much negative attention on him. Which is why they headed out back and Harry had his hood up with Zayn doing the same.

There is always a chance fans saw them, but they wouldn't be able to follow them out and Harry was in a banged up car to keep them lowkey. They had two guards with them just in case, because at night is when the most chaos is and it's just dangerous for them to be alone.

On the way to the hospital, Harry was nervously looking at Zayn and then glancing at his arm. There was already a bruise forming and he grimaced. He couldn't believe Louis shoved him. Louis isn't a violent person. He can be a little rough when wrestling with Liam or something. He does slap around with Niall. But, he's never hurt Harry. Not purposely.

A frown was on Harry's face and he shook his head slightly. He just really couldn't believe this happened. Now, he's at a hospital and half of the reason why is because Louis shoved him and was rough with him. Not in a good way, either. He pushed him down and yeah, Harry's is strong and he didn't cry over it. But, Louis had no right to do this.

In the end, the two rushed into the hospital and Zayn signed Harry in. The place as pretty empty since it's nearly midnight, but a few old people were around and they seemed to have recognized Harry. But, they also saw he was hurt and so they just gave him a sweet old lady smile and then they left as they were called.

Despite being so famous and rich, the boys still had to wait like any other human in the world. It wasn't just 'oh, Harry Styles? Let's just let him through'. Nope. He needed to sit and wait. So, he went on twitter and ignored the guilty expression Zayn had on his face.

It worked for a while, seeing as Zayn probably didn't know what to say. But, then the dark-haired boy sighed as he told Harry sadly,"H, c'mon...please. You're my friend, aren't you?"

"Doesn't mean I agree with everything you do," Harry said blandly.

Before Zayn could argue, there was a doctor calling Harry's name and a few people looked over. He blushed a bit, standing up and the doctor motioned him over. He didn't seem annoyed or happy, being professional with the pop star and leading him into the room with Zayn in tow.

The doctor glanced at Zayn in confusion, but just brushed it off and shut the door behind him. He tugged on some gloves, asking curiously,"What seems to be the problem Mr.Styles?"

"Well, um I banged my arm when I...fell." 

The doctor didn't seem to believe his story, but nodded and took a look at his arm. As he did so, Zayn added while leaning against the wall,"Also, he's been really sick for last month. Almost two? He keeps throwing up and feeling dizzy. He's also been sleeping a lot."

As the doctor nodded, Harry winced at the pain in his elbow. However, the man pursed his lips. He took an ear thermometer and checked Harry's temperature. Harry grimaced, hoping his ears were clean and sighed in relief when seeing he didn't have a fever.

The doctor looked over the clipboard and pressed his fingers to Harry's throat, checking his glands. "Hmm, seems to me like it couldn't be the flu. Have you had a stuffy or runny nose? When you throw up, what time is it usually around?"

Harry shook his head,"No, nothing wrong with my nose. And, um...morning? Sometimes around the afternoon? It's kind of random. I'd be sick for a few days, then I'd be fine as if nothing happened. But,then I would get sick again. After I throw up, I feel fine though."

"Sounds like my mum when she was pregnant with my sister," Zayn joked, chuckling a bit and Harry nearly scoffed at his stupid comment.

However, the doctor didn't seem at all fazed as he said,"Pregnant. That could actually be it. Have you been sexually active within the last couple months?"

"W-Wait, are you serious?" Harry gaped, looking mixed between confused and in shock. "I'm not pregnant! I'm a guy, I have a díck. What even is this?"

The man sighed in frustration,"Have you or have you not? Did you use protection?

"Well, yeah. Twice and we didn't use a condom,but still," Harry argued, glancing down as he furrowed his eyebrows. 

There was no way he could be pregnant. First off, he would know. Don't people who carry babies have an instinct? They should know if there's a human inside of them. Harry couldn't understand why he wouldn't know if he was carrying a child or not. It's not right to not know.

However, he then realized he did have some symptoms. He just can't be pregnant,though. There were few men that were able to produce children, but the doctors would tell them right after birth to their parents. His mum never said anything, so he assumed it was okay.

Seeing Harry's distressed expression the doctor sighed,patting up on the table and said while taking a needle, "I'm going to need to do a blood test. Unless you'd prefer a urine one?"

Harry just shook his head, muttering,"I cannot believe this is actually happening..."

Meanwhile, Zayn was just snickering in the corner as he watched his friend get a needle jabbed in his skin. The worst part is, Harry hates needles a lot. Zayn sighed and walked over as the doctor went to check. He sat up next to Harry, seeing his face was pale and looking horrified after having the needle in him.

Zayn patted his leg, giving his knee a comforting squeeze. Harry just stared ahead with a blank face and he soon dropped his face in his hands, rubbing the palm of his hands over his eyes as he let out a breath of frustration. He glanced at Zayn with a frown and Zayn timidly smiled.

Neither said anything, there wasn't much to say. Harry can be pregnant and since him and Louis had unprotected sex twice, there was a much higher chance. Harry always used protection and now, the two times he doesn't, he was already risking getting pregnant.

Suddenly, the door opened after a couple minutes and the doctor gave him a small nod. He said with a grin,"Well, Mr. Styles, it looks like you're having a baby."

Harry's heart dropped, slowly lifting his head up from his hands. He blinked slowly, glancing at Zayn with wide-eyes and Zayn looked just as surprised. The doctor seemed to be use to this reaction and just said,"You're around five to six weeks pregnant, nothing too serious as of now."

"Wait!" Harry gasped, saying in horror,"I got drunk? A few days ago, I went out and oh god — did I hurt the baby? Does it effect it-her-him-them?!"

"Calm down, sir," the man chuckled, shaking his head at Harry's sudden worry. "The baby doesn't develop till twelve weeks. Now, I suggest no more alcohol. Seeing as your male, the pregnancy is a lot more risk. Just eat healthy, stay in shape and try to stay away from stressful situations."

Harry nervously chewed on the nail of his thumb,"Oh god. I don't even know what I'm doing. I—I can't have a baby, I'm on tour! What do I do?"

"There's always adoption. But, many celebrities and singers do well with pregnancy while continuing their career," he assured and handed Harry a card. "Here's a nice doctor to see monthly for the first thirty weeks. Then change up the appointments to every two weeks until you're thirty-six weeks pregnant and then go weekly." He then glanced at Zayn,"I'm assuming you're the father?"

Zayn frantically held his hands in defense and shook his head,"Definitely not! Nope, I'm getting married soon."

"Oh, sorry," the doctor muttered, glancing at Harry who looked ill. "Don't fret, okay? This is a completely normal reaction. Just take a breath, wait it out and tell your boyfriend as soon as possible."

With that said, Harry began to panic even more. He watched as the doctor and Zayn discussed some medication and prenatal vitamins. Harry placed a hand over his flat stomach, so confused and unsure of what to even say or do anymore. So much was happening.

Zayn was leaving, he was pregnant with Louis' baby and their tour is plummeting. He couldn't tell Louis. The guy already hates him and hurt him. He couldn't get Louis even more mad at him. But, the baby is Louis' and he didn't want to keep him from seeing his child.

Harry's going to start showing around four months roughly, seeing as he's naturally thin and skinny. Despite having muscles, he did lose some in the past couple months from being lazy and so he was going to show half-way through. This gave him two months to tell Louis.

What does he say, though? He doesn't know where to start or who with. His mum? She'd flip shit. Maybe he can tell Gemma. As of now, however, he has Zayn. But, he was leaving tomorrow. Harry let out a breath of frustration, glancing at his stomach and shook his head slowly.

The baby is unexpected, but he hoped to grow to love him or her. He didn't want to hate them, it's not their fault he didn't use protection. He'll soon love them. A smile grace his face as he chuckled lightly, he already has a soft spot for them. Maybe Louis will, too.


	10. Chapter 10

When the fans were told Zayn left, all the boys had to keep from social media that day. They all knew how it was going to be, how the fans would react and how the media would use this as a ploy to hate on Zayn -- basically, they knew how this was going to play out.

However, here's Liam tweeting and going against the rules for once. Harry wasn't sure if that was the best idea ever. He knew Liam was smart and all, but modest! wasn't a fan of Liam at the moment. Modest! always favored Niall, Zayn and Harry since they follow the 'rules' rather than the others.

Harry wanted so badly to let the girls know Zayn is okay. Obviously, Zayn wasn't even on twitter and uninstalled the app to stop himself from looking at the tweets. However, the other boys all went on twitter and they saw the Zayn hashtag trending and were so happy to notice it.

But, while the boys were all on twitter and going out to distract themselves, Harry was panicking and still concerned over the baby. He had no idea what he was even going to do anymore. He was scared and worried. He was so cautious over what to eat and drink and do.

The boys asked him if he wanted to go out and drink with them. At first, he wanted to say yes. But, then he remembered the beautiful baby inside him that didn't deserve to be killed or hurt in any way. So, in the end he had to say no and prevented himself from giving into the boys and their tricky words that made him almost give in.

Harry does drink, everyone who knew Harry was aware of this including the fans. He doesn't do it a lot, he does sometimes and when he does drink, he is wasted. He's such a lightweight and one drink can get him stumbling around and slurring the most adorable yet weird and random words ever.

Or, so that's what Louis says.

And, fuck, Harry didn't even know what to do about Louis. He keeps telling himself to keep it a secret. That's the logical way to go. He knew Louis was obviously not in a happy place with Harry. He didn't want to upset him or make Louis angry. He was so scared to tell him and he just had to keep the baby from Louis until he found the words to tell him.

Since Zayn was the only one who knew, Harry has only chatted with him about this. He was considering telling Niall and Liam. That way, if or when he tells Louis, he can have people backing him up and not against him. He knew that wasn't fair to Louis since it is his kid and that's the only thing keeping him questioning his decision.

He wasn't sure what he wanted. Surely he has more rights since he's the one carrying the baby, right? He has to be in charge here and make things right for the kid inside him. He didn't want the baby to hate him. However, he also was scared of everything that can go wrong.

He has no idea how he will be able to hide the bump at five months. For some reason, what scared him most was getting fat. Harry use to be insecure over his baby fat when he was seventeen and younger. He didn't get abs and decent muscles until he was around eighteen and was always cooed over for being 'so cute' and now that he's finally got strength and muscles, he will get fat and lose it all.

Should he feel bad for worrying about that? Harry let out a huff of breath, frowning and standing infront of a body mirror in his boxers. He placed his hand over his stomach, chewing on his bottom lip when seeing how flat he was. Outlines of his small abs shown and he can already see them disappearing. Or maybe he's just going crazy. 

He wondered what it was like to be inside a tummy. Is the baby able to hear him? He should do some research. And, so that's what he did. Despite not liking having the baby at the moment, he was really scared he might do something wrong and mess up the child's whole life by eating something he's not suppose to.

Just because he's not ready doesn't mean he can't get ready. He can learn. Which is why he did as much research as possible after tugging on a sweater with his boxers on, the sweater reaching just above the end of his boxers. He looked up many questions he was concerned over and milked himself in the knowledge. He wondered if breastfeeding was an option for him and awkwardly poked his nipple, nearly smacking himself for being weird.

The question triggered many curious thoughts and he hesitated before googling the question. He pinched his bottom lip with his fingers, reading over the information he found and was surprised to learn that men were able to produce milk from their 'breasts'. He continued reading, furrowing his eyebrows at the interesting facts.

As he did more research, he found himself typing in 'abortion' and his hands trembled over the laptop touchpad. He didn't know why he was so scared of this subject. The baby isn't even there technically. He's five weeks in, that's only a little over a month. During this time, he didn't even know he had a baby growing inside of him.

But, he let out a shaky breath as he placed his sleeve-covered hand over his mouth and looked at the pictures without even thinking it through. The images were disgusting and sickening. He felt naseaus and glanced at his stomach. He was so scared and didn't understand why. It's just a baby who isn't even alive. 

Suddenly, there was a knock on his door and a familiar voice saying muffled,"Harreh! Open sesame!"

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, hesitating and walking to the door with his legs chilly from the air. He thought of just grabbing his pants, but shrugged it off. He paused and when Louis started knocking again, Harry groaned and he opened up the door only to reveal a drunk Louis and annoyed looking security guard.

Harry nodded at the man, who snorted and left Louis with him. Harry glanced at the boy and before he could even speak, Louis was stumbling in his room and giggling like an idiot. He twirled around as Harry shut the door. The blue-eyed boy fell on the bed with an oompf.

A grimace formed on Harry's face and he rubbed his hands down his face, seeing Louis looking at him while laying down with this drunken gaze. A smirk was on Louis' lips and he eyed Harry, sitting up slightly. Harry went over, checking the time and saw it was nearly three in the morning.

Before Harry could process anything, there were hands on his waist pulling him down and he shrieked. He fell upon Louis' lap and the boy was laughing loudly, kissing Harry's neck and cheek, running a hand down Harry's smooth legs, mumbling and slurring random words Harry couldn't understand.

"Louis, please stop," Harry sighed, wincing when Louis slapped him playfully on the chest. He felt a small pain on his breast area and furrowed his eyebrow at how tender they were.

Suddenly, Louis was hugging him tightly and mumbled while mouthing at Harry's neck,"Mmm, Harebear, you're just...you're sooo fucking cute, s'cute. Did ya know that?"

"Thanks? Louis, c'mon. Maybe you should go to bed before you do something you'll regret," Harry sighed and sat up, struggling against Louis' tight grip. He had pretty big biceps nowadays and despite Harry being bigger, Louis was always stronger from being more athletic. 

When Harry went to snap at him to go to bed, Louis' mouth was on his and Harry tensed. He felt his body freeze and Louis was rutting his hips against Harry's, licking into his mouth and nipping on his bottom lip. It was intense, hot and wet. But, there was a hint of alcohol on his tongue.

Harry shook his head and pulled away, frowning at Louis and went to speak. But, the boy was passed out and he rolled his eyes. Harry felt a pang in his chest as he looked at the drunk and sleepy Louis. He wasn't sure why Louis even kissed him, but maybe he was just drunk and horny. Maybe it didn't mean anything.

But, a part of Harry was mentally panicking and trying to remove himself from Louis' grip. He scooted from under him, biting his bottom lip and decided to put Louis in his room and in his own bed. It was a struggle, considering how heavy he was, but Harry managed since his room was right next to Louis'.

He tucked him in bed after struggling with his shirt and pants. After everything was changed, he sighed and kissed Louis' forehead without thinking. The action just seemed naturally and that night, Harry was up till the sun was up and he was thinking and wondering and worrying with his large hand splayed over his stomach.

-

Since the kiss, Louis hasn't said anything and Harry assumed he didn't remember it. For some reason, that hurt him a lot and he was hurting more when seeing Louis just laughing with the boys while he was dealing with a pregnancy all alone. Not able to be happy and carefree.

Surely if he told Louis, then he may not be alone. Or, if he told him, then he would be alone and having Louis hate the child and himself. That didn't seem fun and so he just stood backstage, getting ready to leave after their first concert since Zayn left. There were many fans who had stayed in the fandom and it made Harry feel a little better.

However, Harry was just upset right now. He kept looking at Niall and Liam, wondering if he should tell them or not. He still had his first appointment in a few days and he wanted someone to go with him. Typically the father would go, but Harry obviously had different plans in mind.

He looked towards where Louis had left the room and he chewed on his bottom lip nervously, tugging the pink skin. A part of him felt like the boys would understand and not be mad. However, the other part said they would hate him and blame him for being selfish and not thinking of the band. Or they would call him a freak.

The thoughts stayed in mind, but Harry was alone now that Zayn was gone off to France with Perrie or whatever. Which was why he had asked to speak to the two boys in private. They seemed mixed between concern and worry, following him to an empty dressing room where no one was around.

Harry hesitated, sitting across from them and he took a moment to compose himself. Harry breathed in shakily, fiddling with his fingers,"G-Guys, I...I don't even know where to start. Um, well, you know how when Zayn said he was leaving, I told you me and Louis had s-sex?"

"Yep," Liam said blankly, obviously unpleased with that.

Niall noticed Harry's worried and scared expression. He rolled his eyes and chuckled,"C'mon mate, it can't be that bad. What's got you so pale? You pregnant or something?"

Though his tone was playful and joking, Harry just stared at them with eyebrows furrowed and lips pressed in a fine line. His eyes prickled with tears as he placed his face in his hands, looking down. He wanted to smile and be happy when having a family, not crying and frowning.

As his shoulders shook with tears falling, he heard his friends breath hitching and there was silence in the room. No one spoke and Harry's small cries were only heard. He felt so alone. Despite having his friends in the room, it felt like they weren't even there and maybe they weren't.

But, Harry looked up with red-rimmed eyes and snotty nose. He wiped his sleeve across his nose and saw his friends looking at him, eyes trailing to his stomach. Harry subconsciously wrapped his arms around himself. He felt so judged and maybe he deserved to be.

Liam pinched the bridge of his nose,"How do you even--"

"Some guys are born able to have kids. It's really rare and -- and I guess I was just one of the special ones," Harry shrugged weakly, not able to explain it. 

"It's Louis'," Was all Liam said next and he didn't need an answer. But, he still looked at Harry for a confirmed answer.

Harry just nodded.

A look of disbelief crossed Liam's face. He stood up in anger, shaking his head and running a hand through his short hair as he began pacing. Harry watched him and soon looked at Niall. The Irish boy looked very unsure of what to think and no one should blame him since it is shocking.

"Does he know?" Niall asked quietly, blue eyes full of pity and sympathy. 

His question was one Harry hated and he shook his head instantly. He said sternly,"Louis cannot know. At least, not until I say so. You guys need to keep this a secret, okay? Zayn knows, he was with me when I found out. But, you guys can't tell him. I--I don't want him to know."

"He's the dad, Harry! He should know that he brought a life into this world," Liam said with a judgmental look. 

However, Niall argued,"Hey now, this is Harry's body and his life! Louis' been a bitch these past few weeks and him knowing can make Harry stressed. Stress can hurt the baby!"

"And half of that baby is Louis'!"

"But, Harry's the mum!"

Harry quietly added,"I'm a boy. I have a díck."

"You're the mum," Niall snorted, rolling his eyes and Harry didn't bother arguing.

Liam looked at the two in anger,"You can't expect me to hide this from my best mate! I would hate it if Sophia was pregnant and never told me. This isn't something you keep to yourself. He's the dad. Even if he's being a bitch right now, you deal with it and you talk with him about it."

The tone he used made Harry flinch. He didn't like how Liam was so controlling over him. It's as if Liam acted like his father and that's not what he wants. He wanted a friend, not a dad. The reason he even told them was so he can be civil with people and have them know so he's not alone.

However, that didn't happen. Harry stood up, snatching his jacket and he stepped close to Liam. He put on his most serious expression and said with narrowed eyes,"This is my baby and my life. You have no part in this. I just needed to tell someone. And, if you care about me in the slightest, you will let me tell Louis when I'm ready."

There was a silence and Liam clenched his jaw. He stared right at Harry, the two just looking at each other with an intense stare. Tension was in the air and Liam pressed his lips in a line. He was obviously unsure of how to respond and no one can blame him as of now.

Considering Liam and Louis are surprisingly a lot closer than Liam and Harry, it was hard to choose a side. At the moment, there wasn't even a side since Louis wasn't aware of what was happening. Liam was probably having a tug of war in his mind and he then saw a hint of desperation and pleading in Harry's green eyes.

He finally nodded reluctantly and glanced at Niall. Liam paused and soon left the dressing room, not at all pleased. As soon as the door was shut, Niall looked up at Harry and saw the boy staring down at the ground. Guilt all over his face and in his expression of regret.

No one spoke for quite some time and Harry looked towards Niall. The Irish boy opened his arms questioningly and Harry quickly walked into them, clinging to him and buried his face in Niall's shoulder. Niall just embraced him tightly, comforting his friend with his warm hug full of love and support.

He could see and sense the fear Harry was feeling. He couldn't imagine being in his position and he just held him tightly. He didn't know what else to do. When he was young, his mum told him 'when in doubt, hug it out'. Considering he was doubting his ability to help his friend, he just hugged him and it seemed to work.

After some time passed, Niall pulled away and he hesitated before brushing stray tears from Harry's eyes that fell. He seems to be crying a lot now. Probably from all the hormones. Niall brushed his tongue over his lip nervously and asked, breaking the silence,"Are you keeping it?"

Harry looked ahead, pressing his hands on the table and staring in the mirror. Niall stood behind him with curious eyes and Harry's green ones met his blue. Though, it wasn't the blue like Louis'. He then wondered what color eyes the baby would have. His or Louis'? What color hair? Curly or straight?

The questions were suddenly pouring in his mind. He wondered and thought of all the possibilities that the baby could be. What it might look like, if it would grow tall like Harry or average like Louis. If she or he would be sassy or funny or a genius. Whether it would even be a boy or a girl. Harry always wanted a girl. But, he would love a boy just as much.

A frown formed on his lips as he was now confused. Harry wanted to abort the baby, then he thought of putting it up for adoption. However, he's famous and that can be very dangerous. Someone might adopt it just because it's Harry's. He let out a drawn out breath and shrugged as his eyes looked into Niall's.

"I honestly don't know anymore."


	11. Chapter 11

The problem with telling the boys about the baby is that Harry had to deal with their knowing looks and sneaky glances. He hated being watched like that. It was like they were trying to make him feel guilty, which isn't fair since it's his baby and he gets to be in charge of when to tell Louis.

Like Niall said, in a way, he's a mum. He is a boy, but he's giving birth here. He already has to set his first appointment and he has so many responsibilities.He knew Louis had a right to know, every father does. Liam is right, Louis has every right as a dad to know someone is being born with his DNA.

However, Harry didn't even know how to tell him. He was scared of the reaction. He's only a few weeks in, surely he can wait some time. Maybe a few months? Harry sighed and nodded along to Niall's part in Girl Almighty. He did his cute dance along to the song, smiling when the fans all 'woo'ed and cheered.

It was a nice night and Harry was getting emotional since it was one of their concerts after Zayn left. The first one was an emotional wreck, however, the fans were so supportive. He half-expected the stadium to be mainly empty after that. But, it wasn't and he felt so thankful for it all.

But, he couldn't stop thinking of the baby throughout the concert. How he will start showing and the fans will obviously notice. They already joked about him being pregnant all the time. He doesn't know if they really think he is or if they just find the thought of it amusing.

Either way, there was always going to be people who won't support it and that's what scares him. He didn't want to be insulted or have the baby insulted. The little person growing inside is a part of him and will be his baby. Even if he gives him or her up for adoption, they will always have a part of him with them and he didn't know what to do.

Harry nearly jumped ten feet, seeing Niall walk in front of him and playfully knock him upside the head. Harry rolled his eyes and realized it was almost his turn to sing. He needs to stop spacing out. This is career on the line and he needed to focus. The fans are counting on him.

However, as he began singing the chorus for You & I, his head started spinning and he stumbled a bit. He felt dizzy, but shook it off and saw the boys looking at him in concern. Harry just ignored the headache he was gaining and strained himself to finish off the chorus with a breath of relief.

Liam began singing Zayn's part in the song and Harry pressed his hand to his forehead, trying to take a deep breath. He felt a hand on his shoulder and Niall asked him in concern,"You alright, Harry? Do you need to sit down? Are you still dizzy? Do you think you might faint?"

"I-I'm fine," He assured, giving Niall a timid smile. "Seriously, I'm all good. The doctor said I might feel dizzy. It's common in the beginning. Now, hurry before we mess up the rest of the song."

There was concern in Niall's blue eyes, but Harry just forced a smile and he reluctantly went back to singing. Harry let out a small breath and he ran a hand through his wavy hair that was sweaty under the lights of the stage. He noticed some fans were shouting in concern, but thankfully they just went back to screaming in excitement after Little White Lies.

Harry ignored Louis' gaze throughout the concert. He knew the boy was glancing at him repeatedly. But, he didn't want his concern. Louis only cares when Harry is in danger or hurt. He never seems to pay any mind to him unless it's a risky situation. Harry is sick of that.

Not to mention, once again, Louis had ignored him. He didn't acknowledge the kiss that happened and it was ticking Harry off. Surely Louis was pissed drunk, but that didn't mean he forgot it all. Louis isn't the type to forget a lot of things when he's drunk. He would have remembered something.

A problem was also occurring for Harry. Because, he couldn't stop thinking of Louis and his stupid face and his pretty eyes and those annoyingly adorable smiles he gives. His feelings were definitely resurfacing and Harry didn't want that. He couldn't handle falling for the jerk once again. Especially not now.

Most people would say it's a good thing. They could date and be together and be happy and be a big family (well, small, but whatever). However, that would never happen. Louis isn't even talking to Harry. There's no way he was gaining his feelings back as well.That's just hopeful thinking.

After the concert, Harry had went straight to the dressing room and he tugged off his shirt with a sigh of relief. He heard the door open and Liam walked over, giving him a nice glass of orange juice that Lou probably had. He thanked him and Liam pulled out a chair for Harry to sit on, making the boy rolled his eyes, but sit down.

Liam said as he began changing his shirt,"You know, you need to be more careful, Harry. You need to start drinking more water and eat more fruits. Not just bananas. Have you eaten much meat lately? Gotten a good rest?" Harry hesitantly shook his head and Liam pinched the bridge of his nose. "Christ, you need to work on a diet."

Harry frowned and gulped down his orange juice,"I know, okay? I—I just found out a few days ago. Give me some time!"

"You don't have time, Harry. You have another life to take care of. This isn't like working on an album where you get breaks and can take your time — this is a baby. You can't get a break from pregnancy," Liam told him with narrowed eyes, nearly scoffing. "Don't have sex if you can't face the consequences."

"Yeah, cause I was totally aware I could get pregnant," Harry muttered sarcastically and got up in anger. Only to press his hand to his head and let out a small groan as he slumped in his seat. "Fucking hell, I hate this. Why did I have to get pregnant? Stupid Louis and his stupid díck and his stupid 'we don't need protection' shit."

He knew it wasn't all Louis' fault, but he just felt the need to blame someone other than himself. To get his anger and stress out. Even if it's just words, he felt a little better as he mumbled insults under his breath and Liam just watched him with a blank expression on his face.

It just wasn't fair to any girl or guy who can get pregnant. Only one person in the pairing has to deal with the pain and the symptoms and side effects. Yeah, the other (if a good person) needs to take care of them. But, nothing compares to actually holding the baby and needing to walk around with a baby bump.

He sighed and heard the door open, seeing Niall and Louis walking in the room. Harry quickly got up and headed over to change into a shirt. Obviously he wasn't showing, but for some reason he was self-conscious of his body and afraid Louis would just tell.

Considering his mum had tons of children after Louis, he may have this sense in when a person is pregnant. He noticed Louis staring at him and Harry quickly pulled the shirt over his head and grabbed a hairtie from his jacket. He tugged on the jacket, pulling his hair back and quickly put it in a messy bun.

He didn't see Louis' fond expression.

When he was ready to go, the boys all headed out and they were lead through to the back. Security helped them in a van and Harry sat next to Niall, across from Louis and Liam to the left. The ride to the hotel was full of awkwardness and a lot of tension that no one knew what for.

Well, three did and Louis was just clueless. Louis looked at Harry sadly, actually seeming guilty for once. But, Harry grabbed his earbuds from his pocket and he hooked them in his phone. He turned up his music and ignored Louis' frown. Because, he deserves to frown.

-

Waking up at three in the morning to throw up isn't the best way to be woken. Harry was sick of getting sick. He leaned over the toilet, retching sounds leaving his throat and he sniffled a bit as he leaned his head on the toilet seat. His body was trembling a bit and he let out a shaky breath.

He didn't know how he can go through eight more months of this when he can barely handle a month. He was so sick and tired all the time. He didn't want to be pregnant. He didn't want to deal with this. Not alone, when he's sat on the cold bathroom floor, vomiting and left in silence aside from his own words and retching sounds.

Most women and pregnant man probably have partners to help them. He wanted someone there for him. But, he was alone and too tired and weak to get up. He sat there for a while, feeling nauseous still and soon threw up one more time. His throat was sore and he grimaced as he reached to flush the toilet.

However, as he tried getting up, he saw Louis in the doorway. The boy had messy bedhair, a big shirt on that hung off his shoulder and joggers. He frowned and reached down for Harry. Harry hesitated, but his legs were weak and he could barely stand. So, he let Louis help him up.

Louis kept an arm around his waist, helping him to the sink and handed him a toothbrush. Harry thanked him quietly, brushing his teeth as Louis grabbed a hairtie from the cabinet. He then grabbed a small comb that Harry had, brushing his hair back and tied it for Harry. It was a little loose, which made Harry uncomfortable, but the gesture was sweet.

Louis brushed a stray hair behind Harry's hair and once Harry gargled some mouthwash, he asked as they left the bathroom,"What are you doing here?"

"Your hotel room is right next to mine, the walls are thin. I could hear you throwing up," Louis explained and held up the room key, showing how he got in. He hesitated and asked Harry,"Are you okay? You've been sick a lot recently. I thought you went to the hospital and everything was okay?"

"I'm fine, Louis. Can I just go back to sleep? M'tired and it's four in the morning," Harry mumbled and rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. He was exhausted. Throwing up made him tired and Louis knew that.

Yet, the older boy retorted as grabbed Harry's hand,"You're not okay. Stop saying that when you're clearly sick or—or something. Something's wrong, I can tell. You rarely throw up unless you're ill or hungover. Please, talk to me, Harry. I—I care about you, I love you, yeah? So, tell me what's going on."

For a second there, Harry wanted to just shout out that he's pregnant, much like he did at the beginning of tour. Only this time, for real. He wanted to vent and say everything he was feeling. That he's scared and worried that Louis would leave and not care for the baby. 

But, he couldn't find himself admitting it. He looked at Louis, who was exhausted himself and probably wouldn't be listening to whatever Harry said anyways. He wanted to tell him, however he also couldn't force the words out. He said he's pregnant three times and this seemed like it would be the most scary since Louis is the dad.

Harry told Louis with a glare on his face,"You keep ignoring me, Louis! You want me to tell you what's going on with my own body? How about tell me what's going on between us? Cause, you avoid me, you yell at me, and then you talk to me as if you haven't been treating me like shit the last few weeks!"

"It's not what you think, Hazza," Louis tried, giving Harry a pleading look.

Harry scoffed,"No, don't 'Hazza' me. Not when you have barely called me that the last couple years. Just — God, you're so infuriating sometimes. I just can't deal with this all at the moment. I have too much on my plate."

"Maybe if you told me then I could help!" Louis argued, trying to get through to Harry.

But, Harry shook his head. He couldn't get Louis' help. He couldn't risk his child's happiness and health by getting stressed if Louis bailed on him. He needed immediate support. He needed someone that wasn't too risky to ask for help from. Honestly, he needed his mum, but he couldn't tell her quite yet.

Harry felt Louis staring at him intensely. He felt the boy's hand on his arm, those fingers curling around his bicep. The hold felt nice. That's all he wanted and needed right now. He just wanted to be hugged and loved and have someone tell him everything was going to be okay. That he could make it through this.

"Do you really want to help me?" Harry asked, green eyes meeting Louis' blue after so long.

Louis nodded instantly and stepped closer,"Of course, I always want to help you."

It's funny how he says that now. Harry was so sure that wasn't the truth and that if he told Louis the truth, everything would change. He's a negative person when it comes to these situations. It's not his fault. It' the fear that always comes with this type of thing.

Nonetheless, he just whispered weakly, asking for the only thing he wand,"I...I just need you, Louis. Can we talk about this later? I'm tired and burning up and I'm getting dizzy. Can we just — can we cuddle?"

"Cuddle?"

Harry nodded. "S'all I want right now, Lou. Just need a cuddle. Please?"

There was a look of hesitation in Louis' blue eyes. The two held a gaze and Louis saw the bags under Harry's eyes from the lack of sleep. He obviously wanted to talk about what's really going on. Harry knew this. Even if he wanted to talk as well, he couldn't. He was too weak at the moment.

Louis must have seen that. Because, he noticed Harry was tired and he chewed on his bottom lip for a moment. Then, he found himself nodding. Not wanting to end the conversation, but wanting to be there for him. 

A grin formed on Harry's lips and Louis smiled back timidly, because he cares. Harry's health was all that mattered and even if Harry just wanted a cuddle, sometimes those are the things to get people going again. Just some kisses and comforting words were the best medicine.

A little love is all anyone ever needs.

He directed Harry back to bed and then went to the bathroom. He grabbed a washcloth, dampening it with cold water and drenched enough out. He returned to Harry and placed the rag over his forehead to down his heated body. Harry thanked him sleepily and Louis just kissed his cheek lightly.

Harry watched with half-lid eyes as Louis went to make sure the hotel door was locked. He felt the boy crawl up into bed next to him and Harry scooted close to him. Louis covered them both with blankets, despite Harry being hot. Since Louis thought he was legit sick, he thought he could sweat it out like doctors suggest.

Harry grimaced at the amount of heat. From his own body, to the heavy blankets and Louis' body pressed to his. He sighed and curled up into Louis, feeling the older boy wrap an arm around him and hold him close. He relaxed into his arms and wrapped one around Louis' waist, happy when Louis moved the cold rag from his head so he could lay his head on the blue-eyed boy's chest.

Maybe them cuddling and yet not talking about their problems and the tension around was a bad idea. But, Harry wasn't feeling the best and Louis helped. His cuddles were always the best remedy. So, for now, Harry could deal with them avoiding talking. At least until morning.

Because, Louis was humming softly into his ear and his voice was soothing and sounded like angels. He was playing with Harry's hair and he was just so warm. He made Harry happy and sad and angry. He made him feel all these emotions Harry never thought a person could make him feel.

But, his words he whispered next made it all worth,"I'm so sorry. For everything. I love you a lot. Night babycakes."

The old petname tugged at Harry's heart. He felt his eyes well up with tears. Partly from the pregnancy hormones and partly because he just missed that. The old times where he could joke and flirt with Louis. He missed when they were dating and how everything seemed better.

But, he couldn't get stuck in the past. It's over and he was now having a future. One which involved a baby he and Louis made without knowing. He had another person to care for and he didn't even have time to cry over a silly and childish petname his old boyfriend gave him.

And, despite all of those emotions, he definitely slept well after that. His heart swelled, even if the petname was hurting him, and he tried his best not to react. But, his arms subconsciously tightened around Louis' small waist and Louis tightened his own around Harry. And they held each other that night, not letting go. Their little baby between them, though Louis didn't know that.


	12. Chapter 12

When Harry woke up, he had a lot of expectations. He remembered last night clearly, seeing as he was wide awake after throwing up and that's when Louis walked in. Plus, the warmth on the bed beside him really helped him remember of Louis' presence and cuddles.

The only problem is that Louis was not there. His body warmth was, blankets and pillow still having the heat of him. But, he was gone and it made Harry's heart slowly break once again. Like he was dumped and forgotten like usual. The small absence really made him sad.

He sighed deeply and turned on his back, looking up at the ceiling with a heartbroken expression. Like always, Louis ran away. He does this a lot. He runs away from his problems and boy, Harry wished he could do that. That would make being pregnant so much easier to just run away.

He let out a huff and sat up, pulling up his shirt and glanced at his tummy. He was nearly two months and hasn't gone to his first appointment yet. He really should get going, but he was scared. He had cancelled two appointments already and the doctor was constantly trying to get him to go, but he didn't want to alone.

Maybe he could just ask Niall. He didn't want to go with Liam, because Liam is mean to him and always sides with Louis. However, maybe Zayn can take him. Zayn was the most chill and understanding. Plus, he can sneak with Zayn to the doctors and meet up somewhere.

Harry ran a hand through his curly hair and he yawned, rubbing his eyes sleepy. He was hit with a dizzy spell when standing up too fast and gripped onto the wall a bit. He took a breath, trying to cool his head and then grabbed his phone to text Zayn, who was in the city and thankfully the boys had two days off, so if something goes emotionally wrong, he can just cry and not be on stage.

Once he texted Zayn, he frowned and wondered why Louis left him. Because, they were suppose to talk and sort some things out. He needed Louis to explain why he's avoiding him and then kissing him and acting nice. He's basically being a bipolar bitch. Sometimes he wondered if Louis was pregnant, but Louis doesn't bottom since his arse is too nice for that. Plus, he's a sassy fucker.

Harry went into the bathroom and grimaced at the gross taste in his mouth. He rinsed off his face and his mouth, brushing his teeth. He then struggled with taking out the hairtie Louis used to put his hair in a bun. It was loose and that made it tangle up more and he winced as he tried pulling it out. There was a huge knot.

After he finally got it out, he went into the room and tried finding some nicer and clean sweats. He then shrugged as he picked up grey joggers and a 'Kiss' t-shirt. He heard his phone beep and grinned, puling the shirt over and went over to where his phone sat on the bed.

[From: Zayn]

I could go, but...maybe you should ask Louis. He's the dad, Harry. He needs to go and he needs to know. Liam and Niall told me you were being stubborn. 

[To: Zayn]

He's not gonna want a kid and I don't want to deal with him being unsupportive. If he doesn't know, then he can't support and can't not support? It just makes sense to me.

[From: Zayn]

You don't know that until you ask. Ask him and tell him about the baby. Now. If he isn't supportive, I'll come over there, beat the shit out of that fucker and then take you to the doctor's myself.

A timid smile formed on Harry's lips and he reluctantly tucked the phone in his back pocket. He didn't want to go and he didn't want to tell Louis. How does he tell him that? Louis knows men, very few, can get pregnant, but he wouldn't believe Harry if he told him.

That's what scared Harry the most. He doesn't have proof. He has the vitamins and pills given, but they weren't enough. He didn't go to the appointments and get sonograms, therefor he's stuck with just making Louis need to believe him. That's what was going to wrong, he can tell.

He sighed and headed out of the room, going to Louis' room. He made sure the halls were clear before turning to Louis' door. He halted outside, unsure of what to even start with. 'so, remember when your díck was in me and we weren't protected?' what a great start.

Instead of worrying too much, he just chewed on his bottom lip and raised his knuckles to the door. He knocked quietly, not wanting to be too loud. But, there wasn't a respond. He went back and got his key, figuring Louis was asleep. He always sleeps in, what a lazy arse.

However, Harry went over to the door again and he opened up, only for his breath to hitch, throat close up and face paling. He felt tears prickle his eyes and heart shatter when seeing a naked Louis on top of a naked Eleanor and — Harry looked away quickly, seeing Louis frantically move from the girl and cover their bodies up.

Louis scrambled up, grabbing his boxers and he rushed over,"Harry, please —"

"What— What the hell?" Harry couldn't even speak. His throat was tight and his body was just frozen. He shook his head and looked away,"I can't believe this! No, don't touch me!"

Louis flinched, hearing the pain in the younger boy's voice. Harry clenched his jaw, seeing Eleanor looking at him with an awkward smile. Harry just shoved passed the practically naked boy and went into the hall. He saw Louis chasing after him, but Harry rushed to his room.

He shut the door, quickly locking it. He heard Louis calling his name repeatedly, voice weaker each time. But, Harry just leaned against the locked door and his body shook with each longing knock. Soon enough, he heard Louis sigh and reluctantly leave the hallway.

As soon as he was gone, Harry felt tears falling and he was shaking as he slid down the door. He was so hurt by this. Louis just — he was so sweet last night. He isn't even really dating Eleanor. When the fuck did Eleanor even get here? She was no where around and suddenly she's hooking up with Louis.

Harry clenched his eyes shut and rubbed his fists on them, breath heavy as he tried calming down. He usually wouldn't be this affected by it, but all the pain recently, being scared of Louis not wanting to have a baby, having another crush on him — it was just too much for him and he couldn't be stressed. But, he was.

Harry placed a hand over his stomach, trying to take deep breaths. In. Out. Harry repeated it a few times, feeling himself relax a little. He timidly smiled and wished he could feel the baby. He wondered what she or he looked like and if they even grew at all.

Which is why, only hours later, he found himself on a table in the doctors office. Zayn was stood next to him and the guy was holding his hand. It was a friendly gesture which he really appreciated. For some reason, he was so nervous and scared as he saw doctor grabbing some weird gel substance.

Harry felt awkward as he had his shirt up, seeing the doctor raise an eyebrow at his tattoo. Harry blushed and looked away. The doctor was male, being in his mid forties. He was nice and comforting. Harry felt safe with him, which is good since the man will be with him throughout the whole pregnancy, though maybe not at the birth.

Zayn saw Harry flinch when the gel was placed on, it being cold. He grimaced and Zayn hesitated before brushing his curls a little, trying to soothe him. But, then the doctor (named Jeff) was putting some weird machine on his tummy. It was scanner apparently and the man moved it around on his stomach, something going on with the screen.

At first nothing happened, causing Harry to frown with furrowed eyebrows. But, then the man was pointing, trying to explain the body parts. Harry just held back a glare, wanting to see the baby. He had no idea why, but there was a sudden burst of him wanting to see it. Her. Him. 

The doctor then zoomed it with some keyboard machine, Harry trying to sit up a little and look, but Zayn pushed him down gently. A pout formed on Harry's lips, but he stayed back. Jeff then grinned and he pointed,"There! You see that little blob?" Harry looked over, nodding with an awed expression. "That's your baby. Right now he or she is still underdeveloped. Only having little parts of him or her showing, like dark circles where their eyes would be and you'll see the head is a little bigger than it's body."

"Not an it," Harry narrowed his eyes slightly.

The man nodded and shushed a little, Harry looking confused. But, then his eyes widened and he went to speak. But, the doctor said,"There's your little baby's heartbeat." He looked over the screen and nodded,"Seems about right. 125bpm. Healthy little kid."

That made Harry grin and he looked at his friend with excitement, squeezing Zayn's hand. Zayn chuckled and leaned over, trying to see as well,"Hey, when do you find out the gender?"

"Not for quite some time, maybe around four to five months. With male pregnancy, everything is a little different. The development and growth should be about the same, though," He replied and took the scanner off, grabbing some clothes to wipe down the gel.

Harry asked curiously,"When can I feel them move?"

"You're only six weeks in, Harry," He chuckled and told him sympathetically. "It's different for everyone, but typically around eighteen weeks."

"That's so far," He complained and sighed in reluctants as the doctor headed out to get his test results for HIV and all his blood results along with a copy of the ultrasound.

Harry wasn't a frisky person, only having sex a couple times. But, Zac had sex with Vanessa and well, all of that kind of adds up to many people. Plus, you never know. Him and Louis weren't very safe. He nervously fiddled with his fingers and saw Zayn looking at the monitor that's now blank.

It was kind of sad to see the baby not there. Plus, Harry was just sad in general. This was suppose to be something for him and the dad of the baby to do. Go to their first appointment, see the baby for the first time, but much to his dismay, he had to walk in on Eleanor and Louis doing naughty things.

Soon, the man returned and he smiled as he confirmed,"Okay, you're all clear. No STD's or HIV's." Harry sighed in relief and Jeff chuckled as he handed him a small envelope of the ultrasound,"I gave you a couple copies, if you want more, just scan them and reprint. Be careful, though. I need to see you next month, okay?"

Harry nodded and he waved goodbye, giving the man a quick hug. He's a little over affectionate recently, probably from the baby. Or maybe he's just using that as an excuse. Either way, he waited in the lobby area with Zayn, having the place empty and closed up.

As they waited for the car to pick them up, Harry took out the ultrasound and opened it up. His heart fluttered and he felt a struck of realization as he looked at the small blob. It was just a blob, yet it felt so...real. Like, he could feel the baby in him despite it only being a few weeks. Not even two months.

Harry smiled and he was kind of excited now. This is his baby. He made the kid and he wanted to see it grow and be real. Even if Louis won't help, he wanted to do it. He would need to tell Louis eventually, but he didn't know when or how. He was still upset with him going to Eleanor like that.

However, this isn't about them as a couple. This is them as parents. Louis doesn't even know he's a parent, yet he is and Harry was responsible for telling him. He couldn't keep this from his — friend? anymore, he needed to be honest. The only problem is he doesn't even know where to start.

-

It was their last concert before their two month break and Harry was getting nervous. He didn't know what to do for the two month break. By the end of it, he was going to be showing. Since he's a boy and slim, he may start showing earlier and he was afraid people would notice.

He may need to stay low during that time and this meant keeping from the spotlight. The cameras are all on Zayn as of now anyways, so that was to his advantage. But, they had an event coming up soon and he wasn't sure if he could make it now that he was more self-conscious of everything.

When they finished up their last show before break, Harry was once again feeling lightheaded. He didn't know why or what the cause of it was. Being on stage while pregnant just made him woozy and dizzy. Maybe it's the lights and screams, but something about it made him a little nauseous.

Either way, the boys all covered for him and they did most of the talking. Harry simply stayed a little less energetic, timidly smiling and chuckling and being his typical dorky self. He wore a long sleeve sweater that's why with some skinny jeans. He was trying to practice wearing less tight clothes, so when he needs to wear baggy clothes it won't seem sudden.

By the end of the concert, they were all hyped and Harry just felt less because he didn't know what to do. All the boys were having plans, Liam was going to work on a lot of music and Louis was doing footie, Niall doing some golf thing Harry didn't catch — but, he was going to be worrying about another life and trying to take care of himself.

He felt like a parent already.

Harry grumbled and went into the dressing room, seeing the boys all stripping down. Harry's breath caught in his throat, seeing Louis' toned body. He gulped a little and turned his attention to the mirror. He didn't want to face Louis as of now, because Louis is a jerk and just acting like a player. He basically leads Harry on,kisses him and hooks up with someone else.

As he pulled his hair back in a bun once again, he winced and felt someone slap his arse. Harry rolled his eyes when seeing Niall pass by with a cheeky grin. He laughed a little and eyes caught Louis. There was a glint in those blue eyes, Louis' jaw clenched and he was glaring at Niall.

"Harry, can we talk?" Louis asked with a sharp voice, head turned to the boy.

Much to his surprise, Harry laughed half-heartedly,"Nah, I don't think so. I don't think talking is your thing."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Louis looked offended, the room going silent as the other two boys watched them both with wide eyes and awkward glances.

The wavy-haired boy paused. He saw Louis waiting impatiently his arms crossed and ruffled hair sticking to his sweaty forehead. Harry just waved him off and grabbed a jacket, placing his arms through,"Oh, nothing. Just the fact that I figured we might have had the chance to talk the other morning. But, then I saw you hooking up up Eleanor."

They both heard gasps, Niall and Liam looking down quickly. Louis tensed and he glanced at Harry,"What the fuck does that have to do with anything? She's my girlfriend, Harry!"

"She's your beard, Louis! You're gay, for fucksake!" Harry shouted, spots appearing in his vision at his own raised voice. He felt a headache coming on and groaned, placing a hand on his forehead. "You know what? Whatever! You never gave a shit about me anyways, you're a selfish jerk!"

Louis angrily shoved Harry, sneering,"Say that again, jackarse!"

Harry stumbled a bit, but suddenly Niall was gripping onto him and steadying him. Louis looked at them in disbelief, but he didn't have time to reply. Liam was exclaiming,"You two, cool it! Would you quit arguing? Louis, you're being a slut. Harry, you're being a pest. Stop nagging at each other! We have a two month break. Fix this during that time, yeah?"

A silence fell and Harry looked at Louis, still having Niall's hands holding his arms in a secure grip. His chest was heaving, he could feel his blood pressure boiling. Only six weeks into his pregnancy and he's already so stressed.He didn't know if he could handle another seven months of this.

Especially not when Louis just snatched his arm from Liam's and walked across the room without another word. Liam rolled his eyes, grumbling something about annoying brats under his breath. He was obviously the most stressed, which was weird yet understandable since he deals with it all.

Suddenly, Niall nudged him. He gave him a knowing look, eyes flickering to Harry's stomach. Harry just nodded, as if saying the baby was fine. He had showed Niall the ultrasounds earlier. Niall then pointed to his own head and mouthed,'dizzy? headaches?' and Harry hesitated.

He reluctantly nodded, because this is for the baby. If he's hurting, then the baby is hurting. Niall smiled weakly and he went to fetch a pill from the security guards. They keep some stashed for Harry since he lied and said he just gets migraines easily since the screaming was getting to him.

While waiting, he looked at Louis and saw the boy was tugging on a green hoodie. He had his hair less damp, patting it down with a towel. Fuck, he's beautiful. Sometimes Harry wished he was ugly so he could hate him. But, sadly he was helplessly falling for him yet again. If only Louis liked him back, but he doesn't.

However, as Harry took the pills from Niall and gulped it down, he didn't see Louis watching. The blue-eyed boy looked at him curiously and confused. But, mostly suspicious. Because, this was the millionth time he's seen Harry take a type of pill. And, now he's getting worried. He needs to find out what's going on and he will, one way or another.


	13. Chapter 13

It was weird to talk about how him and Louis dated. Harry's never felt more uncomfortable before. Life on break was strange in general. But, him and Niall had a quick day to hang out and chill in their hotel rooms. The other boys were all doing something before going off on their own as well.

He didn't know how it started, but him and Niall were just talking and it somehow ended up going on the topic of him and Louis. At first, they were talking about the baby and Harry actually felt a little excited and happy when talking about the baby. That hasn't happened often.

But, the thought of having a little munchkin to take care of sounded...fun. Surely it would be a lot of work and be exhausting, but he was looking forward to it now. Getting to pick out cute baby clothes and a nice theme for a bedroom. He kind of wants a new house now, however, because his wasn't family oriented and he always wanted to raise his kids in Cheshire.

It was a nice place to raise a family and it brought back childhood memories. He wanted his kids to experience that as well. To grow up and remember their place where they were raised and to do the same. When he told Niall this, the blonde just had to bring up Louis. 

Ever since that weird fight, they haven't spoke and Liam wasn't pleased. He wanted them to make up over break, but Harry doesn't think that will happen. However, he's going to start showing soon and he can't risk anything anymore. Before break is over, he'll at least show a little and needs to find excuses.

Niall offered to help and just joke about him gaining weight to throw off some people. If Niall jokes about it, then it's less questioned. If Liam does, everyone gets suspicious. So, he figured Niall is the best option. He isn't sure when he will announce the baby or being pregnant, but it will have to be after telling Louis of course.

As he told Niall about a few ideas for a room set, Niall constantly brought up Louis. It was getting to the point that Harry hated hearing his name and that's rare to happen. He just doesn't like talking about Louis when they were just arguing and having a fight. When Louis had to fucking leave and have sex with Eleanor.

It was the most disrespectful thing Louis has ever done. He could have left a note, texted him or something. But, no. He got up after promising to talk in the morning and had sex with his beard. Louis is gay, he's not bisexual. He told Harry this and yet Louis is off being sexual with females.

Niall seemed amused by Harry's anger and Harry glared. He didn't appreciate Niall chuckling at his sadness and Harry rolled his eyes while sitting up and reaching over for his water. He took a sip and saw Niall texting someone, causing him to frown and gulped down his water.

"Who are you texting?" He asked curiously, running a hand through his wavy locks.

A timid expression formed on Niall's fame. "Erm. Zayn...we're kind of — we just thinking you and Louis should talk? He's been trying to get me to have you talk to Louis. Liam and Zayn both think it's best that Louis knew now rather than later. And, I kind of agree, Hazza."

"Are you kidding me?" Harry looked at him in disbelief. "He knocked me up and is having sex with Eleanor. I don' t want to talk to him. He hasn't been fair to me, so why should I be fair to him?"

"Because, you're the bigger person." He then elbowed Harry,"Literally. Get it? Cause you're going to have a big baby bump and—" He saw Harry's unamused expression and held his hands in defense. "Chill, yeah? That's how everyone feels when you tell dumb knock knock jokes."

Harry rolled his eyes and stood up in frustration. "It's not funny. Louis isn't — he's just always been so weird around me, you know? He never really cared about me. Not since we dated and stuff. He acts like I'm either a timid little angel or that I have a disease and he doesn't want to catch it."

Niall nearly snorted at those descriptions and Harry glared. He walked over to the mirror and frowned at his appearance. Since being pregnant, he's been more tired and lazy recently. He should probably stay fit and go to the gym,but he doesn't have the energy to do so. 

For a moment, it was silent and Harry wrapped his arms around himself in an insecure motion. He saw Niall giving him a pitiful gaze behind the mirror and place a hand on his friend's shoulder. However, Harry shook his head and he turned so that Niall pulled him into his arms and rubbed his back soothingly.

Harry suddenly sniffled, his emotions getting the best of him,"H—He told me we'd talk. Said we —we'd talk in the morning. Was gonna tell him then, b-but he wasn't there." He felt Niall's arms tighten around him. "M'so sad and hungry and just want him to cuddle me and love me, s'that too much to ask?"

Niall let out a forced chuckle and pulled back a little. He tilted Harry's chin a little,"Hey, don't cry. You're Harry, you're strong and smart and get through anything. I know Louis means a lot to you, but Zayn, Liam and I are here for you and we can help you. But, you should probably tell him eventually."

As much as he knew Niall was right, Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands. He chewed on his bottom lip and took out the sonogram of the baby from his wallet on the dresser. It was small and cute and the bigger ones were in his bag. He glanced at Niall and then at the picture.

Harry tucked it back away and he shook his head. He just can't tell him. Louis would be so mad and hate him. Or maybe he would want to get involved with the baby, but not Harry. He knew the baby is half Louis, but when it's inside of him, it doesn't feel that way. He's carrying the weight and Louis doesn't even know.

But, then he just glanced up with a small huff,"Niall, he's not...Louis isn't gonna want to have a baby. He's so mad at me, and even if he does, he's being an arsehole right now! He's not reliable and I need something to lean back on. It's my body, just cause he helped make the baby doesn't mean he gets to help make he decisions."

Suddenly, Niall was paler than usual and he was staring behind Harry. A look of frustration and confusion crossed Harry's face. But, then he turned and his stomach dropped. Louis stood there in the doorway, key in his hand and the most neutral and gaping expressions ever.

A silence was in the room and Niall glanced between the two, obviously unsure if he should stay or not. Considering passed events, he stepped back, but stayed in case things got rough. Harry saw Louis' eyes glance to his stomach and the oldest of the boys was slowly shutting the door behind himself.

"Please," Louis gulped slowly and let out a shaky breath. "Please tell me I heard wrong."

Harry slowly shook his head.

The expression on Louis' face never changed, because he just chuckled a little and looked up at Harry in a mixture of confusion and amusement. "You're telling me you're pregnant, Harry? I doubt it." Harry narrowed his eyes, but Louis just laughed a little,"You seriously want me to believe you're having a baby?"

"Our baby," Harry corrected.

Before Louis could argue, Harry glanced at Niall and then snatched up the wallet. He licked his lips nervously, eyes fixed on the picture and then he handed the sonogram over to Louis. He didn't even want to see his expression, since he knew it wouldn't be good on his end.

And it wasn't. Because, Louis' face went from disbelief, to confusion, to anger all within a minute. He was staring and staring and not saying anything. The tension in the room was thick and Louis fingers clenched on the sonogram and he was closing his eyes and he was definitely panicking by now.

He shook his head and he pinched the bridge of his nose with a large exhale. Harry went to speak, but Louis suddenly shouted at him,"When the hell were you gonna tell me, huh? Cause, I know how pregnancies work, Harold! My mum had quite a few kids, I can tell the baby is a couple months! Fuck, we had sex what? Three months ago?"

"Two actually," Harry weakly corrected, arms wrapping around himself.

Louis snorted and angrily slammed down the sonogram,"Oh, whoop-dee-doo! Like that makes a fucking difference!" Harry flinched and Niall nervously looked between the two. But, then Louis said something no one expected,"How could you be so damn stupid?!"

Harry's eyes widened, mouth opening and then pressing closed tightly. He was in utter shock and just blinked profusely at Louis, not sure how to take that. He glanced at Niall for help and Niall just stepped forward, only for Louis to hold his hand up as if asking to stop.

He moved closer to Harry, their noses nearly touching and Louis stood up on his toes in the slightest way. Louis may be three inches shorter in height, but he felt a million inches higher. He told Harry through the grit of his teeth,"I don't care, okay? It's your baby, got it? Yours."

"But—"

"No!" Louis exclaimed with his hands up in surrender and he moved towards the door. "I don't fucking care! It's your job Harry, it's your fucking job! You're giving birth to it, so shut up! I don't care! I'm too young for a kid, yeah? If anyone asks, just say it's from a one-night stand." He then added, eyeing Harry,"Cause, it sure as hell felt like one."

He slammed the door and Harry was staring at it, eyes watering as he felt a lump form in his throat. Did that really just happen? Did Louis leave Harry? He didn't want to believe it. He didn't want to think he was left once again by Louis William Tomlinson with a broken heart.

But, when he heard Niall whisper repeatedly 'i'm sorry', he knew it was true. Because, Niall doesn't just do that. He doesn't just whisper sorry like that unless he doesn't know what to say. And, when Niall doesn't know what to say, that's when things go wrong. And things definitely went wrong.

Niall was holding Harry, who was practically sobbing and he was scared. Harry just kept mumbling negative words and has breathing heavily, trying to calm down. Because, he's scared to death and he doesn't know what to do. He was right, Louis reacted terribly and now he's really all alone in this and he is so lost.

It took so long for Harry to calm down, he was sobbing and sniffling and just a mess and Niall was clinging onto his friend. He had called Zayn, and well, Zayn wasn't happy at all. When he heard what happened, he was pissed and Harry smiled a little at his protective words, but deep inside he was mentally freaking out over the baby and what Louis said.

Meanwhile, you could say Louis felt the same. He was pacing in his room and chewing on his nails while Liam was glaring at him with the most dissapointed and pissed off expression ever. Louis flinched a little, but it wasn't his fault. He was in shock still and not prepared at all.

Which kind of started the baby in the first place. Fuck, he's having a baby. Not just a baby, but one with Harry and Louis just isn't okay with that. He can't have a kid, he's only twenty-three and they're literally in the middle of tour. And everyone knew about the baby except him.

"I can't believe that fucker never told me," Louis snapped and sat on his bed with his face dropped in his hands. 

Liam muttered while standing up,"Go to hell, Louis."

"Excuse you?" Louis raised an eyebrow at his so-called friend. He should be supporting and helping Louis. 

However, Liam narrowed his eyes and said with a disgusted look,"Harry's pregnant, okay? He needs you right now and all you've been doing for the past hour is moving back and forth like a pathetic wimp. Grow up. You're an adult. He's barely one himself. He needs your help and you're acting like you're the one who had to deal with this for two months. Go ahead and try to run away, but just remember he can't. He's lost and scared and you're not helping."

Without another word, Liam was shoving passed Louis and angrily walking out. He resembled Louis just an hour ago and Louis watched with a hint of guilt. He knew Liam was right, but too much was happening right now. Some things even the boys weren't aware of.

Louis was already so stressed and he laid down with his green hoodie on and he was curled up in a small ball, wishing to be held or to hold someone. Sadly, everyone hates him and he doesn't blame them. He has no one on his side, but everyone always loves Harry more. He can see why, Harry's amazing.

But, the baby.

He just can't have it. For one, he loves children but he's just not ready. Two, how the hell were they going to raise a child together? Modest! would literally kill them if they do and Louis knows they would find a way to get rid of it. And three, he doesn't want a kid. Not yet. He's not ready. It's the same as one, but deserves to be said twice.

However, as Louis laid back, he found himself hearing muffled words and he sighed when realizing Harry was probably so upset right now. Him being pregnant explained a lot and now he understood what was kept from. He couldn't believe everyone kept this from him.It really wasn't fair.

In the end, he just didn't know what to do. Maybe he can just ignore it. Like Liam said, he's not carrying the baby and so he doesn't need to have that luggage around. Plus, they're on break. It's a perfect distraction. With that in mind, he beamed and the plan was set. He was going to act like it never happened. 

Sadly, it wasn't that easy.


	14. Chapter 14

Since the reaction Louis gave, Harry had no idea what he was going to do now. The father of his child doesn't want to take any part of the baby's life. How is he going to raise a child on his own? This was his worse fear, having to take care of another human's life without help.

Many parents have done it and succeeded, but as of now, Harry isn't confident. He's not sure he can even get through the pregnancy, let alone care for a baby on his own. Niall, Liam and Zayn said they would help, but for how long? They won't be the four dads, it's not going to work that way.

He was lost and confused. Louis' reaction was worse than he thought and he was frightened about what happened. Louis looked so angry, disgusted and most of all — betrayed. As if this he wished to have known sooner and Harry doesn't blame him for that.

He should have told him sooner, but he was scared and shouldn't be yelled at for that. Harry's never done this before or had to deal with a pregnancy. All children that he's around were born before he met them and his mum's friends are all around her age, so they never get pregnant again since they already have kids.

He could call up Lou, ask her for help since she had Lux not too long ago. However, he doesn't need more people knowing about him being pregnant. It was scary enough telling the boys, he didn't want another reaction. He didn't need more stress on himself while with a child.

Before leaving to London, he had a check-up on the baby. He was so sad. He wanted to know the gender before he had the kid and he's only two months and a week pregnant, but he wanted to know now. So he could call the baby something without saying 'it' since it's not an it. The baby is a he or she.

Sadly, he had a couple more months to go and pouted when he was told this. On the flight to London, all the boys left at different times. Louis was stopping by London before visiting his family in Doncaster, Niall went to America and Liam was going to London as well.

Harry sighed as he placed a hand on his stomach, leaning his head against the plane window with his music playing in his earbuds. He had no idea what to do. He wanted Louis to be supportive, because for one, he's the dad, two, Harry has fallen for him again and three, he hated making decisions without opinions.

Whenever he asks the boys what to do with the baby when he has her or him, they just say 'whatever you feel is right'. Like, he doesn't know what's considered right. Both options he had didn't seem too fond with him as of now. As being a twenty-one year old pop star with way too much publicity.

If he kept the baby, he wouldn't have someone to help full-time. He needed another dad for his little pumpkin. However, he's single and he can't even date anymore. He's not out of the closet, he lost the only guy who was aware of him being gay and Louis isn't even an option after his rude-ass comment towards their baby. So, he's on his own and after he has the baby, he doubts anyone would want to help him care for the pumpkin.

But, then again, he didn't want to give up the baby either. It's his flesh and blood. The doctor said it's rare for a male to get pregnant, so what if this is his only chance? He didn't want to lose his blood-child. The baby is his and he didn't want someone adopting his child just to have a piece of Harry Styles.

He needed another opinion and the boys weren't giving him one. So, he had to go to the one person he knew would give him a straight up answer. His guru, his opinionator, his role model. Someone who's not afraid to tell him what to do and be completely honest with him.

His mum was queen.

Despite Harry always being her little baby, she isn't afraid to get serious with him. Just like when he started getting famous and partying a little too much at eighteen, she sat his arse down and talked him down for a straight three hours. It was boring, but truly insightful.

He knew this would help him if he chatted with her. However, it was scary to tell his mum he's having a baby. Is she aware he's able to get pregnant? Probably not. With men, it's rare and only able to be told if or when the man is pregnant or showing signs of pregnancy, so he doubts she's aware unless it's genetic.

However, it was scarier the closer he got home. Yes, he's an adult and it's his life, but his mum's opinion meant everything. The thing is, she's always wanted to be a grandma and this would make her happy since Gemma isn't very into having children yet. But, she's all for marriage before kid.

Not sex before marriage, but she prefers the order of married then children. Harry's not even dating Louis, so that just makes it worse. He doesn't want his mum thinking he's a slut or something. The rumors already made her skeptical, despite her knowing he's gay.

Either way, the closer he got home, the more nervous he felt. Until, he finally was knocking on his mum's house and still has the keys to home, but somehow always feels the need to knock. He waited impatiently, tugging on his bottom lip with his teeth anxiously and timidly smiled when his mum opened the door.

Her eyes widened, shrilling as she pulled her much taller son in a hug,"Oh my, Harry! I didn't expect ya to come home so quickly! Thought you'd want to catch up with your friends first."

"Course not, mum. You know you're always my first," Harry chuckled and walked inside with his bag on his back and kicking off his boots. 

She took his bag and he went to protest, but his mum is always the one to treat him like a guest on his first day back home. Though, after that, he's on his own and fends for himself. She insists that he relaxes on his first day home and feeds him, treating him like a little kid.

Which is just what she did. Harry anxiously awaited for her in the living room and prepped his legs up on the footrest, leaned back. He had a nice robe on that he recognized as the one from the Story of My Life music video. His mum just had to keep them, saying they held memories now.

He fidgeted with his fingers and saw his phone lit up. Harry furrowed his eyebrows and reached over, smiling softly when Nick Grimshaw texted. They haven't hung out much. He really needed to catch up with his friends like Ed, because he's drifted from them. Not because fame got to him, but because they have all been so busy.

Finally, the woman returned into the living room with some tea and a nice sandwich. It was simply ham and cheese, yet it made him smile. He saw she made herself a sandwich as well and they ate quietly, sat on the couch and just staying quiet, neither speaking much.

However, Anne soon asked with a frown,"Is something wrong, hun'? Since you got here, you've been acting nervous. Is there something you need to tell me?"

"I...I..." Harry glanced down at his sandwich, unsure of how to speak the words. What if she hates him? Worse, what if she is dissapointed in him? He hates disappointing people, it's his worse fear."Listen, I - I just don't know how to tell you. Without you hating me."

"Oh, dear," Anne tsked and placed her plate down. She turned and tilted her son's head up, lightly patting his cheek,"Harry Edward Styles, I could never hate you. You're my little boy, yeah? I'm sure it's not as bad as you think it is. Now, wipe that pout from your lips, young man and tell me what's making you think I'd hate you."

Harry took a shaky breath and whispered quickly,"I'mpregnantandit'sLous'baby."

"Come again?" She furrowed her eyebrows.

He let out a weak laugh and said with a cracky voice,"You're gonna be a-a grandma...?"

A silence fell and Anne stared at her son with a blank expression. She blinked once, twice, then looked down. Harry watched her carefully, heart racing in his chest. He wasn't sure what to make of her expression. It showed no emotion and made him nervous.

He expected this, though, and waited patiently. It was obvious she had to take in what he said. She knew he was gay, so she was aware that he was the one pregnant. Or the other guy. But, considering his reaction, she probably put the pieces together and knew he was carrying the baby.

After a moment, she nodded slowly and pinched the bridge of her nose,"O-Oh, god. Harry why?"

"I'm sorry," He said sadly, feeling his shoulders sag.

But, she just timidly smile and placed a hand on his knee,"Now,now. Don't think I'm dissapointed in you, Harry. I just, I expected more, you know? You told me you and Zac broke up. Now you're having his baby? What are you going to do now? I'm assuming he knows."

"Fuck," Harry muttered, dropping his face in his hands. He felt his eyes prickle with tears and said with a throat laugh,"God, mum. It's not Zac's. It's—It's Louis'?" Her face paled and he nodded. "Yeah, um...we just. I was sad from Zac and me breaking up and he saw me and we erm."

She sighed deeply and looked at her son with pitiful eyes,"Guessing he didn't take the news well, hm?"

"Nope," Harry smiled weakly. "Said it's my baby and it's my job. I honestly thought, for a second, that he was going to at least help. Louis' not the type to fuck and forget. He always said he wanted kids. No matter how young. But, he didn't even think about it. He just up and left. Leaving me alone with his baby."

"M'sorry, Harry. Don't think you're alone, though. I'm not happy about you doing this, but what's done is done. I'm here for you and I'm assuming the boys are as well," She reminded and held her arms open for a hug.

The gesture made him very happy and relieved. He practically fell into her arms and accepted the hug gratefully. All he needed right now was his mum's love. He wanted so badly to have Louis' help, but that obviously wasn't happening and his mum was just as good.

However, he couldn't help but feel that emptiness from where Louis should be. The small part of his heart missing. Louis is his other half and literally half of the baby. He misses Louis. The true one that would have immediately asked what he could do if just three years ago Harry said he was pregnant then.

But, it seemed like things changed. Louis isn't how he use to be. Surely all the boys changed a little, but Louis changed the most in Harry's opinion. His smile a smirk, his tummy into abs, his smooth skin coated with tattoos. He just wasn't the same and Harry missed their cuddles and small kisses. Their old relationship that was hidden and then not even real behind closed doors.

Harry sighed as he pulled back from his mum, and he updated her on what happened with the baby. His bump obviously wasn't there quite yet, but he showed the sonogram and she nearly cried. For the rest of the night, he told her everything and his mum listened. This is why he loves her. This is why he's a proud momma's boy.

-

Because his mum, Anne, believed in moral rights and having second chances, she suggested things Harry didn't want. He knew talking to Louis more might help and they could talk things out. But, he didn't want to talk to the guy who basically said he had no part in making the kid.

He knew he was being childish, but he always makes the first move. Louis should be the one apologizing, first of all. He didn't bother talking to Harry since what happened. They have different scheduled recording times and everything, so there was no bumping into each other and Louis wasn't calling or texting him.

However, Anne always said to be the bigger person. Harry didn't feel like being yelled at, however, and he knew there would be yelling if they talked. That's all Louis does is yell and shout at Harry. He's so bipolar sometimes and it irritates Harry to no end.

When Anne told him to go to Louis, though, he knew there was no arguing. She already told Robin about the baby and Harry had called Gemma. He wasn't telling anyone else after that, because the more people who knew, the more it was likely to get in the media. Even if he trusts people, someone could overhear and it'll spread like wildfire.

He decided it would be best to talk in person and since he knew the recording schedule for the new album and the writing times, he knew Louis was writing that day with Liam. Harry was aware that Liam would leave if asked and that's why he texted Liam to leave after a half-an-hour.

On his way to the studio, Harry had to go incognito. He knew people might see him anyways and rumors might form, but he didn't care. Modest! was smart and would make them go away by creating more drama. They're sneaky and like to get the attention on the boys as long as it wasn't Larry or something serious. Only short dramas, nothing too big.

By the time he got there, he was led to the back and waited a while in the halls. He could see through the small window that Louis and Liam weren't even writing. They were just playing paper football and joking around, being the dorks and weird friends they were.

It's amusing that they could each buy a football stadium, yet they decide to play paper football. American football at that. He chuckled fondly, seeing Louis laughing. He's so beautiful when he laughs. His hand placed on his stomach, other one covering his mouth a little and pretty eyes squinted in the sweetest way ever.

Suddenly, a loud ring was heard and he jumped when his phone went off. Harry blushed as the boys looked up, Louis walking towards the door with flushed cheeks. His eyes widened when seeing Harry, but Harry looked down in confusion and saw Zac was calling.

Before Louis could speak, Harry held up a finger as he answered the call,"Um, hey?"

"Hey, Harry," Zac said through the phone, sounding shy as he spoke. "Listen, I know you and the guys are on break now. I was wondering, are you coming down to L.A again? You typically do when you go on break. So, I figured we might — like, you know, hang out again."

Harry nearly laughed. He shook his head in disbelief and Louis seemed suspicious when seeing his expression. He walked closer, but Harry narrowed his eyes. The look caught Louis off guard and Liam awkwardly stood in the doorway. He glanced at the two, then ran down the hall.

"Are you kidding me? You broke up with me, okay? We don't get to 'hang out' after breaking up. That's not how it works," Harry snapped, placing a hand on his hip sassily and had the phone pressed to his ear.

Zac paused before offering,"But, we're friends, right? Friends hang out."

"No. Nuh uh. We were boyfriends. But, after that, I don't hang out with ex's. You broke my heart and think we can just be friends? It was only three months ago. I don't want to be your friend, you hurt me and — and it's just not gonna happen," Harry took a heavy breath, seeing Louis narrowing his eyes and glared.

There was a moment of silence and Zac simply said,"Alright, um. I'll — I'll text you?"

"No, you won't. I gotta go, bye Zac," Harry grumbled, wishing he had a flip phone so he could sassily close it.

But, that didn't happen. And Harry frowned as he looked at the contact I.D. He still hasn't changed it. The picture was Zac wrapping his arms around Harry from behind. Harry was sat on a couch, so Zac was bent down some and kissing his cheek while Harry was grinning cheesily. 

He really missed Zac, but he didn't want to be around him. Some ex's can stay friends after a break up, but this wasn't that type of relationship. He was in love. He can't just be friends with Zac after all of that. So long they dated, and then it ended all too quickly for him.

Someone cleared their throat and Harry turned, seeing Louis leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. It was hot and all, but Harry wasn't in the mood. Especially not when Louis said as-a-matter-of-factly,"You know, usually when people date for so long, they have sex."

"Thanks for the information," Harry grumbled. He went to leave, not in the mood to talk, but Louis stepped in front of him. Harry looked down at the shorter boy and said with a scowl,"I suggest moving out of the way, Louis. I'm not in the mood for your useless shit."

He shoved the smaller boy out of the way, but Louis was a little stronger and shoved him back. He pressed him to the wall and said while his finger pressed to Harry's chest,"I don't give a fuck if you're in the mood. That was Zac on the phone, why are you talking to him?"

"I haven't talked to him in months, he just called," Harry replied.

A look of disbelief crossed Louis' face and he exclaimed,"Oh, really? Cause, I find it funny how you happen to be pregnant and Zac, your ex-boyfriend randomly calls? Sounds a little fishy. Especially after accusing me of being the dad. It's just too much of a coincidence."

Harry's breath hitched, gaping slightly,"Are you saying you think I falsely accused you of being the dad?"

"Well," Louis pressed his lips in a tight line. "I'm just saying, you're...promiscuous, Harold. Jumping into bed with me after getting dumped? Twice? Kind of ... slutty if you ask me."

His words hit Harry right where it hurt. The younger boy clenched his jaw and he looked at Louis in disgust. He didn't bother speaking and just roughly pushed the boy away. He didn't glance back and see the guilt in Louis' eyes. Even if he did, he wouldn't have cared.

Not after everything they've been through. Louis had no right to say that. He knew how Harry felt about being called a slut. He doesn't get hurt much by what people say anymore. But, that's the one thing that hits him in the heart. The one insult he couldn't stand because it was what everyone assumes he is.

It's not even an insult, really. People genuinly think Harry's a manwhore, a womanizer and a manslut. They call him all the names in the book and Harry can't stand it. Not when women flirt with him, thinking he's easy and he's just really nice. He compliments woman and kisses their cheek; it's polite.

However, people don't see it that way. Which is why he didn't appreciate Louis calling him that. Louis knew that Harry hated the word, yet he used it. Aware that Harry was sensitive to it. Knowing what to say to tug at his heart strings and that night, Harry ignored Louis' calls because he didn't deserve an answer. Harry was doing this on his own, he doesn't need Louis.


	15. Chapter 15

Niallismybae: @Harry_Styles is getting so fat recently, has anyone noticed? #Harrystummy

Sophiamisyum: sometimes i wonder if @Harry_Styles won't take off his shirt anymore is cause he gained weight. #Harrystummy

HarryLiamTomlinson: @Harry_Styles has a cute tummy now! ermigawd, he's so fucking cute XD #HarrysTummy 

EdwardJamesJavaddWilliam: wtf #Harrystummy is trending worldwide! I love him, but he's getting fat. Lay off the calories, gosh.

The tweets were running through Harry's mind on repeat as he stared at his phone, heading to Niall's place. He didn't know how to handle this. He didn't like being fat. He knew he's barely gained actual pregnancy weight, but he's been scared to exercise since knowing and just naturally gained some himself.

He knew the fans were just — they weren't serious most of the time. But,the words still hurt. They think the boys don't read their tweets. Sometimes they don't, but mainly if something is trending, they check it out and Harry's been on twitter quite a bit since finding out he's pregnant.

Mainly because he was afraid that some news would get around and it already has. Now, he was in two top trends. One about him being pregnant and the other is just about his tummy. He knew people may not believe the pregnancy one, but it's true and seeing the negative tweets scared him. 

He didn't handle negativity well in the past and he's learned to deal with it. But, all of this was stressing him out. When he told his mum about what Louis said, she wasn't pleased at all and threatened to call Jay. But, Harry didn't need anymore drama in his life.

He was already paranoid about being overly stressed since he heard it can effect the baby. He didn't want his pumpkin to — he just didn't want anything to go wrong. He's in charge here and he's technically a single parent as of now. He needs to start taking charge of his life and this is part one of that.

He needed to not be alone at the moment. Despite being a single parent, he needed a friend and someone to make sure his stress was low. That's why he chose Niall to be his pregnancy companion. Liam would try to take over as if he was the one having the baby and Zayn was just having too much stress himself.

As he pulled into Niall's house, he sighed and sat back for a second. He placed his hand over his tummy and smiled a little. He was getting the smallest bump. It wasn't noticeable unless you stared and knew his stomach well. But, he was almost done with the first trimester, only two more weeks.

It was sad, Louis wasn't there for him through it all. If he ever did get involved with the baby and Harry, he is going to miss out on the fun and memorable parts of the pregnancy. Like feeling the baby kick and finding out their gender. He wouldn't be there for that and it hurt a lot.

Harry smiled sadly and he found himself whispering to his tummy, though the baby couldn't hear him yet,"S'okay, pumpkin. We don't need him, hm? I'll be a good dad for the both of us." He knew it was probably weird to anyone that wasn't aware of him being pregnant and he just sighed,"Daddy loves you, pumpkin."

With his shirt now tugged down, Harry got out of the car and he grabbed his suitcase from his trunk. They only had a month left for break and he was now staying with Niall for the rest of it. He was happy to have a friend that was nice enough to let him stay with him.

Plus, Niall is single and he won't risk hearing naughty things being done. It was a bonus. Niall always was careful with one-night stands if they ever happened and they usually went to a hotel instead. Even if people know where Niall lives, it's not safe for him to let strangers stay in his house legitimately since they can let people in if they wake up first.

Harry headed to Niall's door and he knocked, looking around cautiously and was relieved as the door opened. Niall grinned and let him in, the house being welcoming. It had a fancy feel to it yet it was comforting. Mainly since it felt like home to Harry considering how many times he's been there.

Niall shut the door, locking it and stretched with his hoodie on. Neither really spoke and Niall just went with Harry to the guest bedroom. He placed his suitcase on the bed and began unpacking. Niall leaned against the wall, arms crossed and watching him with a sympathetic expression.

Harry ignored his sympathy and placed his clothes neatly in his drawer. He saw Niall chuckling at his boxers with kittens on them and sheepishly tried to hide them under his other clothes. Much to his dismay, Niall already laughed even more and Harry pouted as he began to placed the suitcase away.

After a moment of silence, Niall spoke,"You know, I saw the uh...the trends." Harry tensed. Niall noticed and placed a hand on his shoulder,"Haz, don't let it get to you. The rumors will fly over soon. So what if you gained a little weight? You're having a baby, be happy."

"It's hard to be happy when the guy you're in love with wants nothing to do with you and your kid and calls you a slut," Harry retorted, just needing to let that out.

Niall's eyes widened,"In love? Slut? What the hell is going on?"

"I've always loved him, Ni. He's— He's my everything and I also hate him a lot.For leaving me and not giving me a true explanation two years ago, for fucking getting me pregnant then not wanting anything to do with the baby and then for accusing me of lying about who the dad is," Harry exclaimed, angrily gripping at his wavy hair.

This made Niall gape and he was unsure of what to say. He took Harry's hands from his hair and saw the stress on his face. Niall frowned,"Harry, no, don't think of that right now. Think of all the positive things, yeah? There's a lot of positive things going on as well."

"Like what? I'm getting fat, the fans are noticing, the media is going to talk crap about it, Louis is being a douche, Zayn fucking left, Liam is being freaking Switzerland and I'm getting so emotional over stupid things," He took a breath, panting slightly at his heavy words.

Before Niall could speak, Harry continued his ramble with tears falling,"And all I want is to have the baby so I can stay skinny and I want Zayn back and I want Liam to side with me and I want Louis to freaking sing stupid lullabies to our baby and I just really want pickles and chocolate syrup and maybe some crisps, is that too much to ask?!"

There was a long silence and Niall blinked rapidly as Harry started sniffling and clinging to him. He opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, no words coming out. Was there a proper response to this? Cause, Harry never really acts like this and it's making him weird.

"Um, o-okay. Calm down, yeah? Things will work out, Haz. It'll work out," He hushed the boy a little, rubbing his back and grimaced when Harry wiped his nose on his shoulder. "How about I get that pickle chocolate syrup thing you wanted? I think I have some in my kitchen."

"With crisps? Just plain crisps, sounds really good," Harry mumbled into Niall's shoulder.

Niall laughed,"Sure, sounds great." 

"Yay!" Harry's mood quickly changed as he grinned, cheeks damp with tears and eyes slightly red. He saw Niall walk off and quickly exclaimed,"Ooh, and ice cream, yeah?" Niall nodded as Harry laid down, the boy gasping as he also added,"And chips, like crispy chips with salt so I can dip them in the ice ream —mmmmppff! Sooo good."

Niall narrowed his eyes,"Don't take advantage of my kindness! I'm not fucking Carly Shay, don't insist I warm your damn socks too, I ain't your bitch. Got it?"

"Aye aye captain Horan," Harry saluted jokingly, smiling as Niall walked out with a small grin as well.

Once he was gone, Harry sighed as he laid back. He rolled over onto his side and hummed quietly while having his shirt up. He traced small patterns on his tummy and sang softly, just random words,"Pumpkin upkin, don't be slumpin. Daddy's not here, cause he gets drunken... Don't give up, I'll think of something.Cause I'm right here and you're my munchkin." 

He then giggled and rolled his eyes,"You can't even hear me, I'm so stupid."

Harry hummed some more and kept singing random words. Maybe his baby can't hear him, but he can probably feel him. He knew that the baby was still so little, but his hopeful mind made him know that the baby was aware of him singing. Somehow, some way, his little pumpkin knew.

There was a beep and Harry sighed as he reached for his phone. When he looked at the phone, his jaw clenched as he saw Louis texting him. The boy asked,'how many weeks now?' and Harry glared. He didn't reply and put his phone back, on silent of course.

He couldn't believe Louis was this bipolar. Why does he care how many weeks? Can't he do math? He saw two months only two weeks ago. That means ten weeks, it's not that hard to figure it out. He sighed heavily and laid on his side, holding his tummy awkwardly, but just wanted the baby held. Even if it'd be better if Louis just spooned him and held his tummy. 

And only two minutes later, he was passed out. It was sad since Niall walked in with a bunch of gross foods Harry wanted. He glared, seeing the boy asleep. He glanced at all the food he struggled to carry and grumbled under his breath. All that work for nothing.

However, he then smiled a little at the way Harry had his tummy cuddled to himself. Maybe he's a little angry for making all the food for no reason. But, he then just placed his food down. He laid a blanket over the sleeping boy and carried the food into the living room. For the next hour, Niall was the pregnant one.

-

Louis has a lot going on at the moment and most of the things going on were things the boys weren't aware of. You see, Modest! has their way of doing things. Many of which a lot of the boys didn't know about. But, Louis knew it all and was basically their main puppet.

He's weak.

Yes, Harry's the technically weakest of the band mentally. But, he's not the best actor and far too sweet to actually agree to any of this. And, it was like a sacrifice. Louis knew that they would pick on him a lot more if he didn't agree to some things. Along with Liam and Niall. Even Zayn, since he's still technically signed under Modest! till the contract is over.

For the past few years, Louis and modest! had this war. People don't believe in modest!'s power simply because they don't think. Yes, One Direction is their own person. But, money and power and even paper (contracts) can give people control and so can the fact that once you sign a contract, you're basically giving up your soul.

There's always a loophole and Zayn found his, getting out with a big payment. But, Louis didn't have nor want that. He wanted to stay in the band with his friends and this led him to basically doing everything he can to protect Harry and to be the one keeping One Direction on top.

The key to staying famous is drama and who's more dramatic than Louis?

He needed to be the one keeping them there. While Harry was the eye candy, Louis was the twitter twat. He had to keep drama going on and if people were seeing the drama, people were talking. And who were they talking about? Louis Tomlinson. The guy from...One Direction.

It was a big mess and complicated the deeper things went. But, in the end, he had to do some things to stay with Modest! and that meant staying straight. That also meant keeping Larry rumors going, despite wishing they were real sometimes and wanting to keep the smile on Harry's face.

The sad part about all of this is that the boys didn't know. They only knew some of the things modest! had done like the 'bullshit' tweet and the Elounor. It was a lot for Louis to take in and sometimes it gets out of hand for him, wanting to be Hannah Montana sometimes so he can just rip of a wig and that's it.

With all of this going on, it was a lot for him to take in when a baby was involved. How can he even —? He can't be having a baby. Technically Harry is actually having it, but this was just a lot. Harry's ten weeks pregnant with Louis' baby and he doesn't want this. Not now, when so much is happening and he can't focus on a child with his ex-boyfriend.

"You need to step up, man. You can't leave Harry like this," Zayn told him with a knowing look, taking a sip of his beer and slouching in his chair a little.

Louis shushed,"Keep it down, Eleanor is in the guest room."

"Why is she even here?" Liam asked in annoyance. He had nothing against Eleanor, he was just sick of Louis and him pretending to actually like her when everyone knew he didn't give a shit about the girl.

He hesitated, not sure what to say. 'Oh, we were fucking cause I was sad and she's decent looking'. No, he's not using her. Or maybe he is, but she's doing the same. They're like fuck buddies. He's always safe with her, though, and she's on the pill. So, thankfully the risk of kids is not likely.

He just shrugged and Zayn glared,"Quit that. You need to stop this shrugging. What happens when Harry feels the baby kick, huh? Don't you want to be there? What about when he finds out the gender? Picks names? Actually has the damn baby? Don't you want to say you were there for it all?"

Louis stayed silent.

"Quite frankly, you're being a dickhead. I know you're immature sometimes, but this isn't okay right now. Harry is having you're fucking baby and you need to get that through your head. I was there for him more than you ever were and I'm not even the dad," Zayn snarled, pissed off at Louis for acting like such a kid.

There was a tension in the air and Louis' fists and jaw were clenched. He felt his eyes water a little, tugging his bottom lip between his teeth. He knew they were right, but he's not ready. He's really not. This sprung on him and he couldn't handle the stress of Harry and a baby.

However, that's not all. He also just doesn't want to put Harry through all of the things he's going through. Acting mean to Harry was the only way to get him to back off. That's why him and Harry are so distant. He can't have Harry know about him basically working for modest! because he knew Harry would try to get him to stop.

Liam suddenly said to Louis in frustration,"Would you please say something?"

"What do you want me to say Liam? I'm not ready to have a fucking kid! Imagine if Sophia was pregnant, it's not something you just talk and handle carelessly! Fuck, me and Harry aren't even dating!" Louis shouted, his eyes glaring at the boy in front of him and he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Before anyone could speak, they heard a soft gasp and all looked in shock to see Eleanor standing there. She was in pajamas and had her hair in a bun. Her face was pale and Louis mentally face-palmed. At least he knew how Harry felt when he overheard him and Niall.

Eleanor gulped slowly,"Harry's...pregnant? With—With your baby?" Louis nodded hesitantly and she scoffed, angrily walking over,"For fucks sake, don't I just feel amazing! We have sex and then I hear this? Screw you!"

"Calm down, you and I aren't even dating! You get paid to be with me," Louis glared and heard Zayn go 'oooh' in the background. 

Eleanor tensed and she sneered,"So? We Still had sex and it still meant something. Just cause we're not dating doesn't mean you can still sleep with me when someone else you're with is pregnant."

"I'm not with Harry," He argued.

She raised an eyebrow, hands on her hips,"But, you love him don't you? You have feelings for him! Anyone can see that. I don't have sex with people if they're romantically involved or interested with someone. It feels like I'm helping them cheat."

Louis gulped and he noticed the boys surprised expressions. He blushed and felt himself shy under their gazes. He may still love Harry, just a little, but maybe he's not in love. It's not fair to put him under the spot light like this. He was under so much pressure.

Louis tried to say,"I don't like him anymore, we dated before. But, it's been over for a long time now."

However, Eleanor just rolled her eyes. She huffed and quickly left to change. Louis mimicked her as he sat down, seeing Liam and Zayn awkwardly standing by the door. He knew they must feel uncomfortable. Considering the tension in the air, he really doesn't blame them.

Soon enough, Eleanor was walking out with her clean clothes on. She slammed the door, not even saying goodbye. It wasn't long till the boys followed behind. All of them were quickly gone and this left him alone. The house now silent and not even a TV on in any room.

Being alone was nice, except if you're deep in thoughts. Louis rubbed his hands over his face with a deep sigh. All of this was getting to him even more now. The boys are always pressured him to do everything right and they made mistakes, so why can't he? Is he meant to be a perfect person? Those don't exist.

He knew he was harsh on Harry, but he was in shock, he was scared, he was jealous of the boys knowing first and also of Zac. Not to mention, he also needed Harry made for his own sake. No one understands except him. And he also just doesn't want a kid. But, he has one and that's just how it is, he supposed.


	16. Chapter 16

The last couple weeks of break went by rather quickly. You see, Harry stayed undercover for break and that stirred up a lot of drama and talk about things. Many people were afraid he was getting bored of fame and might quit the band since Zayn left and it was getting to be too much.

While, others were positive and figured he just wanted to be on his own. He didn't go on twitter, mainly because Niall insisted he stayed away from the media and tried to not let the hate get to him. He was getting to the point in the pregnancy where he was really emotional.

Not everyone who's pregnant gets emotional or tons of hormones. But, since he's a guy, things are worse and they acted up a lot more than for a woman. This was really annoying for Niall since he was the one who was taking care of him. The one hanging out and 'watching' him.

Harry felt like a child when Niall would care for him. It was nice at first, being pampered and cared for. But, after a while, he was annoyed and didn't like it. Spending so much time with him and having Niall hovering over him. He was being more of a worrying dad than Louis ever will be or has been.

As of now, Harry was three months in and so far, Louis hasn't cared for him at all. It's weird, being pregnant. Because, every time Niall asks how many weeks along he is, it's complicated. Pregnancy doesn't start right after sex, so it's hard to keep track of since he doesn't get a period and that's when it starts for a girl. You can have sex two weeks before your period and once you're on that date, that's when the pregnancy starts.

So, Harry had sex with Louis in February and the baby is only three months along, being that it is June. It was the start of their new leg of the tour and it scared Harry. He's in the second trimester and that's a very dangerous one. He'll start showing very soon and people might notice. Hell, they will.

They notice everything.

People say you show around four or five months. He had a month to try to figure something out and Niall has tried helping, but Harry was annoyed. He just wanted the dad to care, not the best friend. However, Louis and him haven't talked since the BBMAs and even then, they barely spoke either and just nodded at each other.

It was now more complicated because he needed to be careful. At the latest doctor visit, which Niall attended (thanks, Louis), he said he needed to make sure he's not getting too rowdy. And well, this is Harry Styles. The guy who likes to hop around like a bunny on stage and do stupid dances.

The baby is fine when it comes to loud noises, but he can't get too crazy anymore. However, if he doesn't, fans will be so suspicious. Some may think he's depressed and...he can't say he isn't. He's recently twenty-one, had received a call from a long-term ex, had his other ex boyfriend insist he wants nothing to do with their kid and he's three months pregnant while being in the biggest boyband in the world.

He was stressed.

Stress led him to depression. Not the depression where he wants to harm himself or end his life, but just a longing sadness and sense of loneliness. Despite being around Niall and occasionally Zayn or Liam, Harry just left by himself. He had their support, but it meant nothing without Louis' — the dad's.

His little pumpkin was growing. Which meant he was as well. It wasn't showing, but he's gained a few pounds and was disgusted by it. He loves his little pumpkin, but he doesn't like the weight. Plus, his...chest was getting sensitive. Not growing breasts or anything, just tender and Niall kept laughing and occasionally smacking them just to annoy him.

Not to mention, he was so happy to see the baby. He had a picture and everything, more sonograms and 3D ones. He got to see the little lips and nose and fingers and nearly cried. Or maybe he did. He just wished he could experience this with Louis, but sadly the boy was too stubborn.

That's another reason he wasn't pleased to go on tour. He would have to see Louis. On the way to the hotel, the night before the concert, he grumpily crossed his arms as Niall tried to convince him to stop being so stubborn. That's funny, considering Louis was the one who was being stubborn by not even talking to Harry about the pregnancy or caring.

Okay, maybe Louis did text a couple times, just asking dumb questions. Like 'sooo, how far along?' and 'is it a girl or boy?'. It was so dumb. Like, he's the one who had a million siblings, he should know they won't find out the gender till around eighteen weeks. And, Louis shouldn't be able to know since he's not helping.

Niall sighed as they pulled up to the hotel, telling Harry sadly,"Haz, c'mon. We can't be fighting with Louis. He's part of the band and our girls —"

"And guys."

"And guys," Niall added timidly. "They're counting on us to get along for the concert. I know and I completely understand why you're mad at him."

"So, why are you making me talk to him?! I don't want to talk to him! He's being selfish! He thinks that he can just walk off and act like he doesn't have a kid now?!" Harry exclaimed, eyes brimming with tears,"Do you know how many times I wanted to do that? To act like I don't have responsibility for another human being? Pretty much everyday! I love this baby, but — but it's just really hard to take care of it already and I can't just walk away!"

Niall flinched at his loud voice, nodding shakily,"I know, I know...i'm sorry. I just — I wish you guys would just talk and stop arguing with each other. Maybe if he heard this, then he might actually try to care? I'm sure he cares, though. He's just scared, maybe. Like you."

"I'm not scared," Harry lied, glancing out the window as they pulled up to the back doors. "I'm just stressed."

Of course, Niall didn't believe him. He just tsked, getting out of the car and followed Harry inside. He knew Harry was scared, isn't everyone in these situations? He's having a baby and caring for another life, of course he's scared. It's natural and he shouldn't be afraid to admit it.

Sadly, everyone is afraid to admit they're scared. At least, most of the world. Because, it shows weakness and no one likes being weak. No one. It's a sign that you can also not be good enough. It's sad, depressing and Niall understood. But, he wished Harry would trust him and simply tell the truth.

Harry glanced back with a frown and Niall quickly followed after him, trailing behind. They went inside the hotel and saw the boys holding their keys and chatting quietly. Liam and Louis turned as they saw them walking over and Niall and Liam shared a look, one that the others couldn't make out.

Harry awkwardly looked down as Louis spared a glance at him. It wasn't hard to notice Louis looked different. He shaved, having his hair a little longer than before the break and his eyes sparkled. As if life just grew better while Harry's was just worse in the last few weeks.

The boys all headed in the lift to go upstairs and there was a lot of tension. Especially since Harry was pressed against Louis, their arms touching. Luckily he wore a jumper, or else things would be more awkward with skin-on-skin contact. Louis' skin is so soft and he didn't want to touch it. He would feel comforted, which he doesn't want to feel at the moment. At least, not without Louis wanting to comfort.

When they reached their floor, men were going to bring up their suitcases and they just went to where their rooms were. There's three, meaning two needed to share. Harry assumed him and Niall were sharing, considering they've been a lot closer recently.

However, Niall cleared his throat as Harry went to the blonde's room. He retorted while Liam handed the key,"Actually, you and Louis are sharing."

"Excuse me?" Louis raised an eyebrow.

"You're excused," Liam snapped, having been fed up with them. "Now, you two need to work this out. That baby is both of yours and he or she needs parents, not children raising them. Work out your damn issues and we're staying here for four days, so don't think it's just for tonight."

The two were gaping, looking at each other with tense jaws. Harry didn't want to be sharing a room with Louis. They're not big ones either, it's not extremely fancy with a living room area where he can walk off. It was just a normal sized hotel room, but with better Tellys and beds.

He wanted to argue, but saw the looks on his friends faces and knew they meant business. Harry reluctantly pushed passed Louis, who wasn't pleased either. He opened the door and saw Liam and Niall frantically trying to leave. But, then he gaped when seeing there was only one bed and instantly shook his head.

"Hey! How the hell— don't runaway from us, bitches!" Louis shouted, seeing the two slamming their hotel room doors shut.He angrily turned to where Harry stood and eyed him in annoyance,"Great, fan-fucking-tastic. I cannot believe the're actually trying to set us up!"

Harry didn't speak and just smiled as the man walked by with their bags. He thanked him and gave him a ten pound tip, shutting the door with his foot. He tossed their bags on the bed and ignored Louis' continuous complaining and insults towards basically everything in the room.

Honestly, this was typical Louis anyways. He's not a diva or high-maintenance, he just likes complaining for some reason. It was really annoying to Harry, but he use to be kind of fond of it. Something about Louis being riled up turned him on and he shook the thought away.

A silence was soon filling the room and Louis was sat in the recliner, trying to turn on the Telly with all the different remotes. He grumbled, going to the last one and rolled his eyes as the telly soon turned on with the news channel popping up, speaking about the weather.

Harry was taking out his clothes and unfolding them. He liked to feel at home the best he could and unpacking made everything feel more comfortable. He was weird, he knew this, but it was true. It's not the same to dig through a suitcase rather than a drawer.

Suddenly, he gasped as he saw a drop of blood fall on his sweater. Harry hesitated, lifting his hand to his nose and frantically rushed to the bathroom when seeing blood smear on his finger. His eyes widened, noticing his nose was bleeding, which has never really happened to him. He doesn't remember having a nosebleed in the last few years.

Harry quickly rummaged with the toilet paper, ripping a lot of when seeing blood dripping on the floor. He heard Louis ask in concern,"Harry...a-are you alright?"

He ignored the boy and was really freaking out while trying to stop the bleeding. He was aware that this was part of the pregnancy, but considering he never had nosebleeds before without it being because he ran into a pole, he just assumed he wouldn't get it. Apparently he's wrong, though, and Harry tilted his head back while trying to stop the bleeding.

"Oh god, is-is that blood?" Louis asked with panic, then gaped when seeing Harry. He rushed over and tugged Harry from the bathroom. He sat him on the bed and said while seated next to him,"Tilt your head forward, idiot. You don't wanna have blood running down the back of your throat! You'll get nauseous."

Hearing this made Harry feel stupid, since that made more sense. He moved some of the tissue and his face paled when he saw how much blood was soaking the toilet paper. Louis saw this and grimaced as well. He hesitated, rushing over to his suitcase and took out a raggedy shirt.

He then grabbed a chair from the small desk and moved it in front of Harry. He sat down and had Harry move the toilet paper, quickly holding up the shirt instead. It would absorb more and then they won't waste a bunch of toilet paper. He really liked the shirt, but oh well.

It was awkward as Louis cupped his face and had him face forward a bit, but they were rather comfortable as they simply stared at each other. A minute or so passed and Louis sighed as he moved the shirt. He leaned down and checked Harry's nose, causing the boy to blush a little.

Once Louis nodded, Harry was relieved to know it stopped. The boy tossed the shirt in the pile where the dirty clothes would be. He wanted to try to save it, at least. He then went to the bathroom and dampened a wash cloth, walking back to Harry and tilted his chin, dabbing at his nose to wipe the blood off.

Harry felt like a little kid and said awkwardly when Louis was done,"U-Uh, thanks."

"It's no problem. Dealt with sisters having nosebleeds all the time," He shrugged and hesitated. Louis rubbed the back of his neck as he said,"So, I-I assume it's cause of the erm...the—the—"

"The pregnancy," Harry said slowly, as if Louis was stupid.

Louis huffed,"Yeah, that. Listen, you don't need to make fun of me or whatever. I'm just trying to make conversation, yeah?"

"Trying to make conversation?" Harry laughed in disbelief. "Oh, that's just rich. You can make conversation, you can make a baby, and yet you can't make it to one damn doctors appointment for our kid?" No response. "Fabulous. Just proves what kind of father you are."

Before Louis could reply, Harry added with a timid expression,"You know, it's not easy being raised by one parent. Obviously, you don't know since you had your dad with you as a kid. But — But, my dad walked out on my mum when she had me and I don't want our baby to go through that."

"Then marry a fucking girl or something! Having one parent is better than two dads anyways. It's more common to be a single parent. But, imagine it not having a mum on mother's dad or going to school with two dads, it'll be torture," Louis argued, shaking his head in frustration.

"The baby isn't an it! And, wow, they're not even born. Life might be different by the time pumpkin goes to school. We're not talking about the future! I just want you here, with me, in the present! I want you at the doctors appointments and to see our baby in the sonogram and to hear their little heartbeat," Harry said, voice going more soft and weak as he spoke. He was nearly choked up by his last word.

A silence fell and Louis nervously looked at Harry, seeing the pleading and begging expression on his face. His nose slightly red from irritation, his eyes watery and his lips red-bitten. He looked nearly pitiful and just so sad. He looked exhausted and depressed and most of all, stressed.

Yet, Louis whispered in guilt,"I...I don't want it."

Hearing this was heartbreaking and Harry felt a tear fall. He questioned with a forced smile, arms wrapping around himself,"Great. S-So, I'm going through this alone now?"

"You have the boys."

Harry narrowed his eyes,"They're not the dad."

"I don't want the fucking baby, Harry! You can't make me help you!" Louis exclaimed, voice cracking as he ran his hands through his hair, clasping them on the back of his neck as he paced. "Just get — Just get a freaking abortion! Okay? Get an abortion. There; problem solved."

The fact that Louis just threw that so carelessly made Harry so mad. He stared at him with a pained expression,"Are you kidding me? I'm in my second trimester, Louis. I'm not getting an abortion! The baby is already formed and just — our baby has little fingers and lips and a nose and — I'm not gonna do that."

"You obviously are stressed, Harry. I don't want it, you don't want to go through it alone — just get an abortion," Louis said with a frown, walking over and glancing up at him a bit. He lightly lifted his hand and cupped Harry's cheek, wiping the tear. "I'm not trying to be the bad guy, I...I just think why have a baby when you're not ready and we're not even together?"

Harry clenched his jaw and roughly shoved Louis' hand away,"Because, it — it would have been different the first couple of weeks. But, this is the thirteenth week. Pumpkin is already having a heart beat and I'm not going to be the one to stop it. And he fact that you actually said this — it just proves how much of an arsehole you are."

"I'm not trying to be an jerk, Harry. I'm just looking out for you!" Louis shouted, narrowing his eyes. He threw his hands in the air for exasperation when Harry just ignored him and started changing into pajamas. "Whatever."

The two ignored each other for the rest of the night as Louis showered and Harry took his vitamins. He knew Louis was honestly just trying to think of a solution,but he didn't like the solution. He's for abortion only in certain situations. But, their solution wasn't bad enough.

Which is why he couldn't believe Louis even thought of the option. Harry sighed as he laid down, watching some movie. He ate some fruits and peanuts, then tied his hair in a bun. Louis walked out with plaid pajama pants on and Harry glanced away, not bothering to look at him.

Louis rolled his eyes when he saw Harry and Harry tossed the Tupperware in the trash. He crawled under the blanket and curled up with a pillow. He heard Louis grumble,"Fine, Just take up the fucking bed. Fucking pumpkin," He taunted the nickname Harry gave for the baby. Harry flinched, hearing Louis scoff and the older boy curled up on the recliner. "Guess I'll sleep on my own."

Harry sighed deeply and he glanced at where Louis was curled up. He ignored him and just snuggled more into the pillow. He buried his face a little and sighed deeply. Harry moved his hand under his shirt, rubbing his belly a little. He wished the baby could feel him.

He hummed as quietly as possible, not wanting to be teased. Harry didn't want to abort the baby. But, what if Louis is right? Harry's stressed, but is that enough? He shouldn't abort the baby just because of stress. Everyone goes through it. He just wants Louis to take part as the role of the dad. Or the other dad, really.

After a few minutes, Harry heard the AC turn on and he shivered a little. He cuddled into the blanket and closed his eyes. But, he looked over at where Louis was. Harry hesitated, getting up and knew he didn't deserve this. But, he wasn't a cruel person to leave Louis freezing by the AC like that.

When he walked over, Harry struggled, but tucked his arms under Louis' legs and upper body. He was heavy as fuck, weighing quite a bit. However, the bed was right there and he was glad he untucked it before hand. He laid Louis down and tucked him under the covers.

He's going to be a great parents.

Harry leaned down, not thinking twice as he pressed a small kiss to Louis' forehead. Louis is annoying and irritating and doesn't think. But, that's what makes him the guy Harry loves. Lately, he's been a bitch. However, deep inside, Harry couldn't help but feel like there's more to it. 

And, as Harry had fallen asleep, Louis was frowning and clenching onto the blanket. He turned over to where Harry was and Louis pressed his lips in a tight line as he closed his eyes, tears falling rapidly down his cheek. Louis scooted over and he curled into Harry's back, slowly wrapping his arms around the boy.

He whispered,"Sweet dreams, love." His hand trailed to his stomach."And pumpkin."


	17. Chapter 17

Nothing is more stupid for Harry to do then go out while pregnant. He was stressed, however, because apparently living in the same room with Louis was torture. Louis tried not to take offense to how much Harry was complaining about it, not even quietly, to the other boys.

You see, they stay in the same room for a couple days and already they want to kill each other. Louis was frustrated as well, but no one could see that. He had so many things hidden from the boys and no one understood, because he was doing this to protect Harry.

Despite not wanting the baby, Louis loves Harry and he cares about him. he wants Harry safe and at the moment, Harry wasn't being very safe considering he was around alcohol and that wasn't good for the baby. He may not want the baby, but he doesn't want it to die.

Maybe he did suggest abortion, but it was complicated. In Louis' mind, he doesn't consider a baby alive until it is out of the womb. That's just his opinion. He understood Harry thinks differently, but if he did, then why was he dancing at a club and being around beer when Harry knew he would want to drink?

Doesn't he want the baby happy and healthy? Louis knew all the dangers of alcohol when it came to pregnancy from his mum. Speaking of, she still doesn't even know Harry's pregnant. He wondered how she would take that. Probably not well since he doesn't even know anything about the baby.

All he knew was Harry's in his second trimester and not doing very well. Stress is bad for the baby and Louis has noticed Harry's stressed. When Harry is stressed, he gets these crinkles in his forehead and makes this pouty face all the time, looking constipated, but in a cute way. If there's such thing as a cute way.

Louis sighed as he leaned back against the bar, deciding not to drink. He didn't want to admit it, but he was trying to stay sober so he can keep an eye on the pregnant lad. Harry hasn't touched a drink the whole night, but that doesn't mean he won't. He seemed frustrated after the concert and they didn't have one afterwards, so he might want to get drunk and he can't.

He can't get drunk, he's only in his second trimester and this was scaring Louis. The man nervously bit his bottom lip, seeing Harry dancing with some girls and laughing as they chatted and flirted with him. He was gay, so he didn't flirt back, but accepted the attention happily as he tried not to come off as gay.

Suddenly annoyed, Louis turned on his stool and he tapped his fingers frequently against the bar as he averted his eyes around. He caught Liam's eyes who was with Sophia and Liam narrowed his at the boy, causing Louis to frown and look down at his fiddling fingers.

Honestly, he doesn't blame the boys for acting like this towards him. He would definitely do the same if he was in their positions. He just wished one of them at least tried to ask how he was. Why he was like this. Why he was acting so different. Because, he doesn't want to. He's told to. He has to. 

Louis rubbed his hands over his face, sighing heavily into them and turned back around. He then gaped as he saw Harry with a glass in his hand, alcohol inside and Louis shook his head. Harry took a drink of it, nodding at something the girl was saying and fucking hell, Styles.

At first,Louis didn't want to get up. Someone might see, take a picture and 'Larry Stylinson' will be everywhere within five minutes. But, he saw Harry took another sip of his drink and he couldn't help it. Louis got up and strolled through the crowd, pouting at his disadvantaged height as he shoved people out of the way.

By the time he got to Harry, the boy was half-way done with his drink and Louis' heart dropped. He knew some doctors said it was okay to drink while pregnant, but others say you should never have it. A person can drink a hundred beers and have a healthy baby, but another can have one and the baby could have fetal alcohol syndrome.

That's why Louis stalked over and he roughly snatched the drink from Harry, who gaped at him. Harry narrowed his eyes as he looked at the girls, giving them quick smiles before gripping onto Louis' arm. The two stumbled to the bathrooms, shutting the door and made sure no one was in the room.

Harry asked in disbelief,"What the hell was that for?"

"You're pregnant, idiot! You shouldn't be drinking!" Louis sneered, pinching the bridge of his nose and exhaled. "Harold, I fucking swear, you need to get your shit together. You're not stupid, you should know drinking can harm the baby, were you even thinking when you took that beverage?"

"A-Are you serious?" Harry let out an obnoxious laugh and shook his head. "I cannot believe you out of all people stopped me from having a drink cause of the baby, which — newsflash Tomlinson!- you said you didn't want! Don't act like you suddenly care about my baby!"

There was a tension in the air as Louis suddenly felt a pang in his chest. Like, the word 'my' just smacked him in the face. Harry had called Pumpkin their baby, but now it's suddenly my? Louis didn't think it would hurt this much to hear the word, but he saw how Harry was so offended and hurt that he just frowned.

Louis gulped as he nodded slowly,"I do care, Harry. You don't know what I'm going through right now."

"And I can say the same to you," Harry retorted blankly.

After that, neither spoke and Harry simply went out of the bathroom again. Surprisingly, Louis followed and they both headed out. Harry rolled his eyes when Louis stayed close by, yet kept a nice distance and they just stood there. Neither looked at one another nor did they say anything.

Harry had called up a driver, considering it was late and they typically weren't allowed to drive on their own when in a different country. Which was fine since both didn't know their way around anyways. Louis sucked at driving anyways and Harry preferred not to drive also.

When the driver came, Harry and Louis both got in the back and were exhausted. Louis spared a small glance at Harry, who was leaning his head against a window and curled in on himself. Almost like he was trying to be as far away from Louis as possible and keeping a big gap between think.

Unlike how they use to be,it wasn't because of management this time. Harry wanted to be away from Louis and that hurt the boy so much. He literally felt a pain in his chest and he looked out the window, trying not to get so upset over something that wasn't that big of a deal. It wasn't. It was just Harry being Harry. It wasn't anything he should worry about.

-

Because the drive is so long, the hotel being two hours away to avoid fans knowing where they are, Harry was napping and Louis was staring fondly. He shouldn't fond over a boy who hates him, but he couldn't help it. Harry was beautiful and made him so happy, even if they both didn't like each other all that much.

At the moment, they were enemies. Not even frenemies. Harry legit did not like Louis and Louis never felt so emotionally wounded by knowing this. Despite what has happened, though, they are always there for each other. Maybe they are frenemies, he didn't know anymore.

He vaguely recalled Harry picking him up and carrying him to the bed last night, which was really sweet. And, you don't do that for someone you hate. At least, Louis wouldn't. He'd be like,'bitch no, you're freezing your arse off by the AC and you'll freaking deal with it' cause he's an arsehole.

However, he also has his moments. Sort of like how he always helps Harry, even though he insists he doesn't want the baby. Because, deep inside, he doesn't know what he wants. He's not ready for a baby, but does that mean he doesn't want it? Maybe he's telling himself this, but it could be not true.

Suddenly, they were pulled up to the hotel and Louis didn't even have to wake up Harry. He had reached over, then blushed as Harry just sat up and rubbed his eyes sleepily. Louis awkwardly got out of the car and thanked the man. Harry gave him a couple dollars despite not having to and they went inside.

Luckily, there were no fans since it was like, one in the morning and they were in the back of the hotel. When they got to their rooms using the stairs (Harry having to so he can say in decent shape), Louis went to the bathroom to rinse off his face and brush his teeth. When he returned out, he halted and saw Harry staring at his stomach in the mirror. There was a very small, barely visible bump and that made it more real.

He was actually pregnant.

Louis slowly stepped out and Harry whispered, placing a hand on his stomach,"I don't get why you're like this. Things have gotten better. Zayn left and I've been a little depressed, but everything was going fine. I wasn't getting rumors of being a manwhore anymore, the boys and I are getting along, I thought maybe we we—"

"It's cause of me, Harry," Louis interrupted.

"What do you mean?" Harry snapped. "I got pregnant cause of you? No shit."

Louis rolled his eyes,"No! You're not — You're not getting anything about you negatively placed in the media cause I fucking talked to modest, okay? I — I made a deal to protect you. I knew how freaking upset you were even if you tried to hide it. Haven't you noticed there's been more talk of me in the news rather than you?"

At first Harry wanted to argue, but it was true. He didn't think of it much, but Louis was slowly becoming more into the media. With the twitter fights, the No Control thing going on, him and the boys going to that charity event and Harry missing it due to being sick — not to mention the boy starting his own record label and doing football. He was everywhere.

"You did this...to protect me?" Harry asked in confusion, not understanding.

The older boy nodded slowly and he sat down on the bed, rubbing his hands over his knees as he tried to explain,"A few months ago, before OTRA started, I — I talked to Modest and all that. I wanted this tour to be different. They said they would stop some news articles and whatnot about being reported, that they won't make you go on 'dates' anymore if — if I started putting on this 'badboy', 'triple threat' act and shit."

"Triple threat?" Harry furrowed his eyebrows.

Louis timidly smiled,"Football player, singer and record label owner."

Harry let out a small snort as he shook his head,"I don't understand you, Tomlinson. So, everything going on has been an act? That doesn't mean you need to be a bitch to me and the boys."

"I know, I know. Modest, t-they didn't want you guys knowing. They wanted me to act all bitchy around you and the boys." Louis paused and pulled his knees to his chest, resting his chin on top. "But, then...I found out about the baby and I — I freaked. Modest is gonna kill you if they found out. They don't want you being gay,let alone fucking pregnant. And by me of all people."

It's true. Modest hates nothing more than 'Larry Stylinson' and no one really knew why. It could be the hatred towards Louis that makes them mad. Plus, it'll prove that they have control over the boys considering they would need to explain the womanizer Harry Styles being gay suddenly.

At the moment, both were kind of silent as they tried to figure out what to do. Harry got up and frowned, getting a shirt from his drawer that was slightly tight on him. He saw Louis staring thoughtfully at the round, lips pursed and eyebrows pinched together in a slightly confused manner.

All of a sudden, Harry froze as he felt a small flutter in his stomach. He shook his head to rid the expectations of feeling the baby. However, there it was again. Harry halted, his eyes widening as he definitely felt a small tingly feeling. Like little butterflies right below his tummy, his hand lightly placing itself there right where he felt the very, very light movements.

Louis noticed his sudden stilling and the expression on his face. He asked Harry cautiously,"You alright,love?"

love.

The name brought back way too many emotions and fuck, Harry's already hormonal and doesn't need that. He nodded quickly and a smile beamed on his face as he felt small little flutters of his baby. He took a shaky breath and rushed over to Louis, going to let him feel, but then remembered only he can feel the baby for a while. Besides Louis' never touched his stomach before since being pregnant and probably doesn't want to.

However, he felt so much emotions. His little pumpkin was moving and he felt them. He felt their baby move, even if it was barely anything considering how small the baby was. It was real. A baby was inside of him and he was taking care of them. He couldn't believe this was happening, he felt so overwhelmed.

Harry just let out a watery laugh as he mumbled,"Felt pumpkin move...a little. Just a little, but — but it just — nevermind."

"Harry—"

"No, i-it's fine. You don't care, forgot," Harry frowned and he just went over to his side of the bed, getting comfy under the covers but his back to the headboard to go on his iPad.

As he got out his earbuds, Harry saw Louis staring at him with a guilt expression. He ignored it and plugged in the earbuds, going on Netflix to watch some movie. He doesn't care what, he's just not tired and would like to watch something funny. Something to get his mind off of things.

Louis noticed and he crawled up to the bed. He turned the light off and laid under the covers as well. Louis heard Harry tapping his finger on the screen and stared ahead. Wondering. Just about everything. What was it like being pregnant? How does Harry feel? Is he attacched yet? Is he depressed? The questions were dumb, yet that's what he cared most about.

Suddenly, he found himself wondering if it's a boy or a girl. What would they look like? Blue or green eyes? He kind of wanted them to have green, because it's more unique and Harry has beautiful eyes. Hopefully they have curly locks as well. He just wanted a mini Harry.

Louis then turned over and he looked at Harry. He sat up and Louis took Harry's earbuds out. Harry went to glare, but then Louis said quickly,"I-I want to help."

"No," Harry snapped, knowing just what he meant.

"I'm sorry for everything, Harry. I truly am. I-I was just scared, just like you probably were," He played the 'so were you' card and it was wrong, but also true. "I know I was selfish, but — but please. I'm still scared to have a baby, but let me help you. I wasn't there the first three months, but...maybe I can be there from now on."

Harry hesitated. "You wanted to abort Pumpkin, Louis. You wanted to kill our baby."

"I wanted to help you stop being stressed. I wasn't thinking when I said that. I saw how stressed and frustrated you were and it was wrong. I'm so fucking sorry," Louis tried saying.

However, Harry argued with a look of disbelief,"Sorry doesn't make up for what you did. You accused me of lying about who the dad was, who even does that? This isn't the Maury show, this is real life and you need to trust me if you want to help."

"I trust you."

Louis didn't even need to think it through to say it. He trusted Harry with every fiber of his body. He trusted Harry with his life, his parents, his sisters and brother — He trusted Harry with his world. And his world was Harry. But, right now his world needs help and Louis isn't superman, but he can be a dad which is just as powerful.

He then asked Harry,"Do you trust me?"

"I-I don't know," Harry admitted after a pause.

"I understand," Louis truthfully spoke, knowing he wouldn't trust himself either after that. He then slowly placed his hand on Harry's tummy, feeling that it was just a bit tighter than usual, but also rather soft. "But, you can grow to trust me again. I — I want to be there for you and our baby. I love you. Both of you."

His words made Harry's eyes water, fucking hormones, and Harry shyly placed his hand over Louis' that laid on his stomach. He knew it was risky, because Louis bailed out the first three months (technically only the last month considering he didn't know) and it scared Harry.

But, Louis was offering to help and he's the dad. He has every right to help and Harry didn't want to push him away like most parents who are in similar situations. So, he agreed and Louis beamed at him. Harry offered an earbud and Louis scooted closer, not knowing what the hell was happening in the movie, but focused mainly on Harry anyways.

Both of them stayed quiet for the rest of the night and neither felt like speaking matter at the moment. They laid down after the movie was over and they were shoulder to shoulder. Louis and Harry both smiled timidly at each other and whispered a 'sweet dreams', not knowing what to say.

Honestly,Louis should have just been there since he first found out the baby. He acted dumb and he knew this. But, he wantd to make things right before it's too late. Three months in? He can handle six. If it meant helping his friend,then he would do anything.

He knew this was going to be tough, that they may fight and argue and scream. But, he slowly slid his hand towards Harry's and interlocked their fingers. He wanted to be the compass to guide Harry's ship and if that meant having a little canoe along the way, then so be it.


	18. Chapter 18

When Louis first said he wanted to help with the baby, Harry didn't think he meant it. Was it sad to say he doesn't trust Louis much anymore? Louis never did anything to betray his trust, but he had basically proved to Harry that, for a while, he wasn't the most loyal person.

Maybe Harry was just holding a grudge from when Louis left him when they dated. How Louis seemed to easily let go and 'date' Eleanor. It was sad, because Louis was an adult and Harry was still a teenager when that happened. A hopelessly and love teenager. Which he sort of still is.

Harry is still so deeply in love, that he's sort of concaving in from how hard it is to hide it. He kept trying to push his feelings away. It was funny, because his love for Louis disappeared a lot when Harry and Zac dated. But, once they broke up, his feelings rebirthed and now he can't stop loving him.

He loves Louis so much,it was painful. Just looking at someone, touching someone and being around a person, yet not allowed to kiss and hold their hand was bad enough. But, when you're not even together and want to be, that's what truly was the worst of it all. Especially when it's your ex-boyfriend who's the father of the child you're carrying.

Speaking of. Louis and pregnancy don't mix well together. Louis — well, he's not a serious person and that's coming from a boy who got excited over seeing a plush my little pony. He just always jokes around and he will make a great father, but Harry's not so sure about Louis helping while he's pregnant.

Don't get him wrong, he wanted Louis' help before and still very much does. But, it's hard to be around someone who just nods when Harry tries explaining some things and never really listens. He understands that it's boring to hear all this information, but it's necessary.

That's why he kind of didn't want Louis going to the doctor's appointment with him. However, Louis just insisted he had to because it was part of being a dad. Those words were the ones that had Harry's heart flutter and agree without so much as thinking again. Louis knew what to say to get what he wanted. He's a blessing and a curse.

Considering he's Harry Styles, he of course went to the personal doctor he was assigned. The two boys were waiting since she was late and Harry frowned when he saw they were having a meeting with modest! in an hour, seeing Louis frowning as well and they both gave each other this look.

Both knew this was bad news. They were just going to discuss tours, upcoming interviews and awards shows. However, what if they notice? Harry was beginning to show, being nearly four months. It was weird. Cause, he barely showed a week ago and now he was like bloated. 

He felt so fat.

Of course, he tried to hide it and it's been working. he's wearing loose shirts and long sleeves and sweaters, even on stage. Some fans seem worried, but he was just trying to hide it. Not that he was ashamed of his little pumpkin, but just because he was scared of the reactions. Especially Modest!'s.

Louis noticed Harry awkwardly trying to situate his sweater. He placed a hand on Harry's, stopping him and frowned. Before they could speak, the doctor walked in and she was speaking with her head down, but stopped in the midst of a sentence. A smile bloomed on her face when she saw the two and she grinned.

"Is this the actual father? Or another friend?" She asked softly, holding her hand out for Louis. "I'm Dr. Nussbaum. But, you can call me Krista."

Louis shook her hand and sheepishly admitted,"Yeah, I'm the dad."

Hearing that made Harry all giggly inside and the doctor asked as she motioned for Harry to get on the bed, "Why have I just met you, silly? It's been quite a few months, I thought I would have met the other father by now." She then looked at Harry in surprise as he took off his shirt, "Oh my, you've certainly began showing since I last saw you."

"He's just gained most of it this week," Louis announced. He then answered the other question hesitantly as he looked at Harry's tummy. "Let's just say, It um, it took me some time to get use to the idea. Of, you know, having a baby. I was rather uh, scared and I didn't want to have it— erm, pumpkin."

"Pumpkin? Is that the baby's name for now before you know the gender," She chuckled and Harry nodded as she placed a gel substance on his tummy.

Harry mumbled softly, "Yeah, um, I felt pumpkin move last week? I think. It was like little butterflies and I don't know if I just imagined it."

"I assume you felt the baby, or pumpkin," She chuckled and got the wand, scanning his tummy as they looked at the screen. "Don't worry, it's normal and means you will feel the baby kick soon enough."

That made Harry anxious as he grinned, looking up at the monitor and saw Louis doing the same. They also stayed quiet and tried listening to the heartbeat. Louis chewed on his bottom lip, scared for some reason. He wanted to do this for Harry, to be a good dad and support him, but he was slightly overwhelmed.

Harry looked at him and he frowned as Louis chewed on his nail. Harry hesitated, holding his hand out for Louis'. At first, Louis didn't want to take it. To admit being scared. But, Harry looked just so beautiful with flushed cheeks and his pretty tummy growing with Louis' baby. And, he took Harry's hand, entwining their fingers.

Then, Louis tensed as he heard a small, tiny and quiet heartbeat. A sound that seemed so normal. It was just a heartbeat. But, Louis felt a small lump in his throat as Harry grinned and looked at the monitor. Louis saw the small shape of the baby, his baby. His and Harry's little pumpkin. The baby he suggested got aborted.

Honestly, the baby wasn't cute to him. It looked like a little alien or something. That made him chuckle with tears welling up in his eyes. Their baby is ugly. But, somehow it was also cute. Harry looked at him with a smile and Louis couldn't help it as he pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead, the doctor leaving to get the printed out picture.

Louis whispered in a croaky voice, "I can't believe I wanted to — to kill our little baby."

"Don't think about that, Louis. You're here now, that's all that matters," Harry tried to say,but even he was holding a grudge against what Louis suggested.

The older of the two argued with a frown, "Don't defend me. I know you're still mad and have every right to be. I asked you to terminate the pregnancy just cause I was scared."

"I hate to say this, but that's normal. Honestly, I wasn't even mad that you suggested it. Abortion is an option. It's one that I don't agree with usually but it's not wrong to suggest it. I was more upset that you—you didn't try and you never talked to me. We just argued," Harry replied with a shrug and took the cloth as he wiped the gel off his stomach and tugged his shirt down.

Louis nodded slowly, knowing this was true. He didn't listen. He just tried to 'fix' everything and ended up ruining it all in the end. He could have convinced Harry to kill the baby and that wasn't okay. Deep inside, Harry would have said no anyways. But, there is always a possibility.

Suddenly, the doctor returned and handed a small folder with the ultrasounds. She told them while writing something down, "The baby's heart rate is normal; a hundred and fifty two. 0.81 ounce and 2.91 inches? The baby is a little underweight and smaller than usual."

"O-Oh god, I'm so sorry! I um, I had a drink. Last week? I'm sorry, did — did it hurt the baby?" Harry asked in a panic, guilt filling him as he stared at the sonogram in concern. He placed a hand over his tummy and Louis rubbed his shoulder in a comforting manner.

The doctor let out a small laugh at his expression, "Don't worry, Mr.Styles. It's not at a risky weight loss. I just think the baby might be born a bit small," She glanced at Louis quickly and looked down. She cleared her throat, "It could just be genetic."

Louis pouted, "I'm not small. I saw that look."

Harry giggled and nodded, "His mum said he was a tiny baby."

Deciding to ignore the nonchalant teasing, Louis asked curiously, "So, doctor Krista. When do we find out the gender of the baby?"

"I think next ultrasound. Your baby was hiding today, or else we almost could have seen. I think waiting would have been better anyways. You're fifteen weeks along, so four months is a good time to see. It's more likely and accurate anyways." She looked at the time. "Alright, that's it for today. You've been doing great so far, Harry. I think it's best you try to relax, though. Your blood pressure is getting high, please try to stay away from stressful situations."

A frown formed on Harry's face and he nodded, avoiding Louis' guilty expression. Louis helped Harry up despite Harry rolling his eyes considering he's not that fat yet. They both waved goodbye to the doctor and headed out, waiting for the car to pick them up.

Harry glanced around the room and he noticed a small brochure about stress during pregnancies. He pursed his lips curiously and sighed as he flipped through the brochure. Louis chuckled and looked at him in amusement, but looked over the suggestions with him.

It was amusing to the both as they looked at the choices like yoga and eating healthy. Harry nearly rolled laugh considering he does both sometimes. Yoga is how his arse started looking nicer. And maybe because of some exercises that were kept a secret and given to him by celebrities when he nonchalantly asked.

Suddenly, the car pulled up and they were told to come outside. Both fixed themselves up to look casual and they walked out, hoods up cause they're so discrete. When they got in the back seat, Louis was nervous and so was Harry considering this is modest! they're about to talk to. And that's why they held hands, but wouldn't admit it.

-

Throughout the ride, they both were thinking about pumpkin, their little baby. Harry couldn't help it when he wanted to think of some baby names. Honestly, all the names he wanted were ones Louis would hate. For both a boy and a girl, cause Harry's weird and likes crazy shit.

He really liked Darcy, but since the fandom started saying the name so much, he started to dislike it. That's why he kind of had a list since he had dated Louis and was in that phase where he imagined their children. He can't remember all the names, but he remembered some.

When they pulled into the building, they gave each other this look and then let go of their hands. Louis got out first and Harry had to wait and the limo drove off, pulling back in so fans didn't know him and Louis drove together. Modest! is very strict about this. It's kind of annoying, in their opinions.

Harry thanked he driver and he went inside, waving to some fans. When he entered the building, he grimaced as he felt a small headache. He sighed and noticed Louis holding the lift open for him. He smiled thankfully and leaned his head against the wall, seeing Louis pressing the '7th' floor button.

There was a nauseous feeling and Harry whimpered a little as he wrapped his arms around himself. Louis looked at him in concern, but Harry just swallowed it back and forced a small smile. He needed to control this and throwing up everyday wasn't good. He's gone some time without morning sickness since that's more of a first trimester symptom,but it sometimes comes back.

Luckily, they made it on time and both entered the room to see Niall, Zayn and Liam waiting patiently. Despite Zayn not being in the band, he's still signed under the contract until it's over. So, he was forced t join the meeting and no one seemed pleased to be there. You know, except Modest.

Richard, the head manager, said dryly, "Nice of you boys to make it. I assume you didn't walk in together."

"No, sir," Harry said politely as he sat between Zayn and Niall.

That's why Harry's their favorite. Between him and Niall, the two are always polite to them. Though, Liam does follow their rules and go by the contract, he does intimidate them and that doesn't go well. Louis is just a bitch to them, completely understandable though, and Zayn gets into too much drama with them. 

The meeting went over well, thankfully. No one was really paying attention except Liam and they went over some of the places that have been added. They discussed the plans for the days off and had a few interviews planned, so it wasn't even a day off.

Zayn was playing with a pencil and Niall looking bored to tears. Harry was just focused on not throwing up and was so bored, he sneaked out the brochure from before. He looked over some of the other suggestions and smiled as the sonogram slipped from under the flap. 

Pumpkin was growing and it made him so emotional. However, he nearly jumped when he heard Richard snap, "Harry, what are you doing? Texting during a meeting?"

"No, sir," Harry said sheepishly.

Zayn's eyes darted to the brochure and sonogram, trying not to react. He didn't want to drawl attention. However, it was already gained because Richard said sternly, "Hand it over. Now. Whatever the hell it is."

At first, Harry panicked and tried to find something else to give. But, his phone is in the limo and he was just screwed. He looked for help, but everyone looked helpless. Because of this, Harry slowly and reluctantly slid the sonogram and brochure across the wooden table.

A silence fell. Richard slowly took the items in his old person hands and tsked. He pressed his dry lips in a tight line and Harry's face was bright red as the other men looked at him in disbelief. He slouched in his seat further each time, so embarrassed and mortified.

Richard asked snappishly, "Aren't you gay?"

"Yes, sir."

"But, you knocked up a girl?"

"No, sir."

Richard was confused, but realization hit considering the news reporting about male pregnancy recently. When thinking of this, his breath hitched as his head snapped towards Louis. The boy looked like a deer caught in a headlight and before he could accuse him of anything, well someone spoke up.

Zayn said frantically, "It's mine!"

Everyone turned to him and Harry gaped, confused on what he was doing. But, he smiled as he understood. Zayn was trying to not make Richard separate him and Louis more than he already has. If they knew Louis was the father, they wouldn't like that. But, Zayn being the dad would create drama which Modest loves.

And, while Zayn tried to explain a big lie and create a story, Harry flickered his eyes towards Louis. The boy was too busy glaring at Zayn, though. This somehow made Harry feel happy inside as he realized Louis looked jealous. Of Zayn and Harry? He doubted it. But, of Zayn being the dad? It was cute.

Despite Zayn saying the baby is his, Richard insisted Louis got back together with Eleanor. Because,let's face it, Larry rumors will still speculate. It's just how it works. So, Louis grumpily agreed and thus, the meeting ended with Harry being told he still needs to meet fans sometimes despite it being risky with the baby.

As they stepped out, Louis sneered at Zayn, "What the hell was that?"

"That's me saving your arse," Zayn rolled his eyes and pressed the down button on the lift. "Listen, Louis. I know you're bad and all, but honestly, you should thank me. I'm risking mine and Perrie's relationship for you. I know we've fought a lot over the last month, but just trust me."

"Trust you? You lied and said mine and Harry's baby is yours!" Louis snapped.

Zayn then said something he probably shouldn't as the doors opened, "Well, I was there for Harry since day one, Tomlinson. I went to the first appointment, I helped him and I was there for him. So, honestly, I'm more of a dad and I'm not even the father."

Those words hit Louis like a slap in the face. His jaw clenched and before he could pounce, Harry grabbed his upper arms and help the smaller boy back. Liam and Niall stood there with gaping faces and luckily, the lift was closing and it went down before Louis could do anything.

Louis angrily snatched his arms from Harry's grip and slammed his fist against the wall. It hurt him more than the wall. However, he was angry and hurt and just guilty. He knew Zayn was right, but still. He felt so bad for everything. And, not only was he a bad dad, but the world won't even know he is the dad.

He muttered, "Fucking hate Zayn, that bitch is ruining everything."

"He's helping us," Harry argued in disbelief and crossed his arms. "At least I won't have to hide it, yeah? When the baby is born, people will know it's yours just by looking at pumpkin." Louis stayed quiet. "Would you stop being so selfish? Just be happy people will know! Be happy for me? Cause, I can stop pretending and finally —" He paused. "Finally come out and be myself."

"Be yourself with your fake baby daddy?" Louis retorted and narrowed his eyes. "Face it, Harry. You're lying either way. There's no win-win situation. It's win-lose. You may come out, but it'll be with Zayn! Him and his fucking 'baby' that's not his, it's ours! And, yeah, he was there in the beginning, but it's my fucking baby! It's our baby and not his!"

And that's when a smirk tugged at Harry's lips, "Are you...jealous?"

"Pft, wha...?" Louis scoffed, cheeks flushing red. "No, d-definitely not! I just don't particularly like Zayn at the moment and — and I don't like him saying he's the dad."

Harry grumbled, "You're jealous."

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

Louis clenched his jaw, stepping forward, "I'm not jealous!"

"Says every jealous person."

"I don't care."

"Sure you don't."

"I don't!"

And he definitely did, cause they both were pressed chest to chest from each step they took until meeting in the middle. Harry stood three inches taller, but Louis wore thick shoes and he gulped slowly at how close they were. His hands slowly found their way to Harry's tummy and it was beautiful.

Harry felt himself get emotional over the touch, bottom lip quivering and then Louis was kissing him deeply. He took one of his hands and cupped Harry's cheek with it. His other hand caressed the belly and he wished to feel the kicking of the baby. But, just stuck with enjoying the feeling.

Harry was panting heavily as they moved so he was against the wall. The kiss went from slowly to frantic and Louis licked into Harry's mouth, tasting the fruits he's been eating. He smirked at the whimpering sounds Harry made and the two slowly pulled apart.

Both were breathing heavily, the kiss so breathless and Harry was flustered. Louis bashfully looked down and he whispered 'not jealous' in Harry's ear. Cause, he's no longer jealous after that. He sent Harry a small wink and went into the lift, pressing the down bottom.

Harry looked at his pants, seeing the bulge and awkwardly stood there with a stupid grin forming on his face. He could still feel Louis' hand pressing to his tummy. His small, yet adorable hand. The kiss was random, but perfect. It meant a lot to him and he wondered what it meant. But, he then realized he's suppose to be in the limo with Louis and rushed to the lift, hearing Louis' loud laugh and groaned, but smiled.

Louis makes him smile a lot, he loved it.


	19. Chapter 19

Ever since that kiss, they haven't talked very much. It wasn't like they avoided it, they just never brought it up and Harry was afraid Louis regretted it. But, then again, Louis has shown no signs of not liking it. He would smile at Harry and even wink at him a few times.

Harry wanted to believe they were okay and maybe they might date in the long run. But, he also didn't want to get together for the baby. He truly loves Louis and the thought of Louis just being with him for their child frightens him. He knew many couples only date because they're having a baby, and that's not very fair.

It's been a week and they haven't had time to talk due to touring. They wake up, have business things to do and they don't share a room anymore since Harry's been busy with Zayn. They needed to be seen together and he was scared of what might happen from this.

First of all, he's not out yet. So, just being seen holding hands with Zayn would be weird. Luckily, they haven't had time to do this because Zayn's with Perrie in London. Considering he's in Austria, they need to get Zayn to visit him and create some round of rumors.

He wasn't ready for this. He appreciated Zayn helping, but he didn't want to fake date his best friend. What if they need to kiss? He didn't want to kiss Zayn. No offense, Zayn is a very beautiful and amazing man. But, he wanted to kiss and hold hands with Louis.

However, he knew in the long run Zayn was right. Modest would never let Larry come out. They barely allowed Zarry to even have the child. Of course, Harry would never abort the baby just because they want him to. He'll disobey any contract if it meant protecting his little pumpkin.

And, from what's happened so far, he knew Louis would as well. Louis has been supportive. But, he's also shown some nervous expressions and hesitating with some things. Like, when Harry would talk about names and whatnot. Maybe since Louis is slowly starting to realize it's real and that they were actually having a baby.

Harry didn't judge him for that. He was basically the same when he found out, so it wouldn't be fair to get mad at him for going through the same type of phase. He just talked him through it on their small drive from the concert to the hotel, not wanting to upset Louis.

However, Louis wasn't the only one going through a phase. When being pregnant, your body gets a little tense. You get cravings, many people do, but that's not all. It's not all pain and whining and cravings. It's also your body becoming hormonal and you're so sensitive.

Basically, Harry's horny all the time.

He doesn't know what to do about it. His sex drive is so high right now and he's hard so easily. He tries hiding it during concerts, but he saw pictures on twitter and it's really embarrassing. He doesn't think the boys noticed, though it's just awkward for him.

He's single and doesn't have anyone to do things with. Granted, if he just went on stage and asked someone to have sex with him, everyone would jump on his díck. But, he doesn't want to have sex with a fifteen year old girl. He wants a man and he wants his díck sucked and he wants it now.

It's worse when you're single, because you don't have someone willingly wanting to do things with you. That's why Harry's so hot and bothered. He's literally in the car after a concert, sweating and throbbing in his jeans. The boys probably assuming he's sweating from the concert, but it's because he saw Louis in that sleeveless shirt and fuck, he's so hot.

Thankfully, they were at the hotel and Harry nearly ran inside because he needs something. He's so frustrated, sexually and not. Because, he's mad at Louis for not talking about the kiss and he's scared cause he's getting so fat and he really needs to wank or something.

When he got to his room, he was nearly falling over with how thick he was in his jeans. However, before he could even get naked and touch himself, there was a knock at his door. Harry whined and angrily threw his pillow on the bed. He stomped over to the door, only to see Louis looking at him in concern.

Louis asked, walking in the room,"What's wrong? You looked really upset today."

"Ugh, I--I kind of need to be alone, Louis! Can we talk tomorrow?" Harry asked anxiously, fidgeting and wondering if the hotel has a porno channel.

A look of confusion crossed Louis' face and he sat down, much to Harry's dismay. He knew sitting down meant Louis won't be getting up. Louis looked at Harry's tummy, making Harry wrap his arms around himself self-consciously and Louis then flicked his eyes to Harry's face.

He said with a tilt to his head,"You normally don't mind us talking. Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry for calling our baby ugly, I don't think pumpkin is actually ugly. Just -- well, the baby looks like an alien. But, I'm sure pumpkin will be beautiful when coming out. You know, after the blood and gooey shit is wiped off."

Usually Harry would laugh, but he just can't. He's trying to hide his hard-on in his pants and he just exclaimed,"No, that's not it. Louis, just get out! I--I need to be alone right now. I'm busy."

"What's wrong?! I'm just trying to help! I thought we could talk some more about the Zayn thing!" Louis retorted, narrowing his eyes as he stood up.

And Harry kind of exploded as he shouted,"What's wrong? I'm fucking pregnant and my stomach is basically getting a million times bigger and I can't hide it much longer! I need to date my best friend! You haven't talked about the kiss! And I just want to talk and to get some ice cream and crisps and pickles and I'm turned on all the time and just want to have sex a lot! Gosh!"

Louis' face went bright red and he awkwardly glanced down at the bulge in Harry's jeans. He then saw Harry cover his face in embarrassment, sitting down and rolling over in shame while stuffing his face in a pillow. He really didn't expect that, but then again, Harry's always full of surprises.

Before he could speak, Harry whined with his voice muffled,"Just go, Louis. I'm so embarrassing, ugh."

"No, you're just pregnant and um, sometimes pregnant wom--I mean, people," He quickly corrected, awkwardly patting Harry's shoulder. "Get hormonal...it's normal."

Harry sniffled and turned his face to Louis with a frown,"Yeah, b-but I just...I don't have anyone. And, it's really stressful and awkward and I always want to have sex." He sheepishly looked up,"Oh God, I sound so crazy. Most people would love to be in my position right now. But, I don't have a boyfriend or anything."

Louis hesitated,"You have me."

"Yeah, but I mean to um, get me off and stuff," Harry retorted, clearing his throat and rolled over to sit up. He just wanted someone to be with.

But, then Louis nodded,"Yeah, I know. I can help. If you want."

Harry's head snapped up, eyes staring at Louis with a gaping expression. Did he hear that right? Louis Tomlinson wants to get him off. He didn't expect him to offer. He really didn't. He was probably going to ask Niall or something. But, here Louis is, taking off his shirt and getting on the bed.

"A-Are you sure? Louis, I don't want you to just help cause you pity me," Harry stuttered, nervously moving back so Louis had room to sit in front of him.

However, Louis just assured as he placed his hands on Harry's knees that were perched up,"It's fine, Harry. You're...needy right now and I'm the one who got you pregnant. The least I could do is blow you a couple times, yeah? It's not like you're forcing me."

"But--"

"Shh, baby," Louis shushed, sticking his tongue out and leaned close. He whispered,"Now, take off your clothes, hm? You can uh, touch yourself a little while I help, so you get off quicker." Louis then hesitated and asked,"Mind if I um, take off my clothes? It's really hot in here."

Probably cause you're here, Harry wanted to say. But, he simply agreed easily cause Louis naked is definitely the most beautiful sight ever. He saw Louis get up and take off his shirt, unbuckling his belt. Harry's face flushed red when Louis pulled down his boxers, making his eyes avert away.

When Harry took off his own pants, he gulped at the sight of his tummy under his shirt. He didn't want to take off his shirt. He's so fat and his tummy is huge. Louis will not want to see that. Louis has only seen his stomach at the doctor's appointment. It's been growing rapidly since then and Harry doesn't want him seeing it.

However, Louis got up on the bed and he frowned, asking while placing his hands on Harry's thighs,"Why's your shirt still on, Haz?" He joked with a small smile,"C'mon now, I'm not gonna be the only naked one here."

"Er, can we do it with my shirt on?" Harry pleaded softly, teeth digging in his bottom lips.

At first, Louis was confused. But, he then sighed deeply and glanced at Harry's tummy,"Don't tell me you're insecure over your stomach." Harry didn't reply and Louis shook his head, hand splaying over Harry's tummy. "Don't even, Harry. I don't care how big your stomach gets. You're the most beautiful boy in the world."

Harry shook his head, arms around his stomach,"N-No, it's so big, Louis. Like, I gained a lot of weight and now my butt is getting big?! I don't know why? What the hell? But, please. I just want to -- can we just. Fuck, I'm really hard Louis. I don't want to take my shirt off."

Louis held back a small laugh, not trying to laugh at Harry. He just thinks it's cute how Harry's mad cause his butt got bigger. Won't most people be happy? Either way, he wasn't letting Harry be insecure. He ignored him and grabbed the end of his shirt, slowly lifting despite Harry trying to smack his hands away.

Louis smiled as he scooted between Harry's legs. He glanced at the boy, wrapping his fingers around Harry's throbbing length and Harry's breath hitched. He gripped onto the sheets, eyes widening and gulped as Louis slowly moved his hands, pumping the boy.

"Your tummy is beautiful, love. God, do you even realize it? And, your face is like, glowing." Louis moved his hands faster, letting his thumb brush against the slit and Harry tensed, whining deep in the back of his throat. Louis said in a hoarse voice, turned on by how hot Harry looked,"You're not fat, you're pregnant. There's a difference. You have a baby inside you, Harry. Your baby, my baby -- Our baby."

Before Harry could speak, Louis suddenly leaned down and kissed his inner thighs. His lips then wrapped around the tip of Harry's hard-on and Harry gasped, eyes clenching shut as he let out a rather high-pitched moan considering his voice is always so deep.

Louis never really sucked someone off before. Considering Harry's the only one he's truly been with, he's never done this. But, he knew what he liked and just did that. He pumped the part that he couldn't reach, sucking and hallowing his cheeks as he looked up at Harry, the boy so beautiful.

Harry's hair was sprawled out on the pillow, his lips parted and body sweating. His shirt was still on, but pulled up and his stomach showing. His tattoos looked so perfect with how his belly bulged out a little from the baby. Louis hummed around Harry's hard-on, the vibrations causing Harry to moan even more, shaking his head.

He gasped out, knuckles white from how tight he held onto the sheets,"L-Louis, I'm --"

He was coming then and there, Louis wincing as it shot down his throat. However, he swallowed and smacked his lips distastefully. Harry's been eating a lot of sweets lately, so it was a little salty. However, Louis just didn't bother and was pleased with how tired Harry looked.

A smile graced Harry's lips and he mumbled,"Thank you."

"Don't mention it."

Louis spoke with a yawn, laying down and hesitated when Harry scooted closer, leaning his head on Louis' chest. However, Louis just relaxed and he reached for the blanket, struggling, but pulled it over them. He pressed a small kiss to Harry's forehead tenderly.

He watched as Harry slowly fell asleep and noticed harry had a hand protectively on his stomach that was once again covered with a shirt. He didn't like how insecure Harry was over that. Usually Harry's proud of his looks, or at least content, but now he's losing that because of his weight.

It's not even real weight, it's the baby and he should know that. However, he can't say much since he's not the pregnant one. He just thinks Harry's perfect no matter what and wanted him to know that. That's why he did this. He wanted to show Harry that his looks won't get him rejected from a blowjob and that he's always amazing no matter what.

Maybe he shouldn't have done this since they're not dating, but all morals were thrown out the window for Harry. Louis didn't want to have Harry so stressed over something as silly as being horny and single. So, whenever Harry needs a little help, Louis will give him a little love.

-

It was another beautiful day in the One Direction world.

Not really.

Like always, there was some type of drama and that was people being suspicious of Harry's weight gain once again. He has gained a lot, but Louis knew why and so he didn't really think much of it. But, the media and fans all think he's either pregnant (most laughing), careless or being lazy.

Which, shouldn't really matter. It's his body. However, the fandom needed something to talk about and this was it. His weight gain has become serious, apparently. Harry was so ashamed and kept trying to hide it. It was sad seeing him ashamed over the baby.

However, that wasn't all that was happening. Because of the 'Zarry' plan that was going to happen, Louis needed to do something to get attention on him as well. That way, both him and Harry had separate drama and people won't be talking about Larry as much. Or, so management assumed.

This meant Louis needed to be with Eleanor. Considering Eleanor tried getting out of it when she found out he 'cheated', it was hard to get her back. Louis didn't want to be with her either. However, Richard from Modest offered her more money and Louis had to if he wanted to protect Harry from being bashed in the media.

Modest had Eleanor attend the concert in Denmark and Harry had a good time at the concert, not knowing she was there. Louis didn't want to tell him. Despite them not dating, it just felt wrong and he was afraid Harry would get mad. They still haven't spoken of the kiss and Louis' been sucking Harry off every now and then to 'help' please him.

Because of this, he was afraid of how Harry would react. Louis is suppose to go out with Eleanor to a club and go to the hotel with her. His room was next to Harry's. They won't do anything, but he knew Harry wouldn't like this. Mainly because Harry didn't like her.

So, when the concert ended, Louis was getting anxious as they went to the dressing rooms. Niall and Liam headed to where the band was putting their instruments away and helped them, leaving Harry and Louis on their own. Louis leaned back against the door and saw Harry was looking a little discomforted and frowning at his stomach.

Louis asked,"Are you okay?"

"I...I don't know," Harry spoke unsurely, sitting down and Louis rushed next to him as Harry placed his hands on his stomach. He then flinched a little and then a smile graced his face as he gasped and exclaimed,"I--I think the baby kicked! Ohmygod, the baby kicked!"

Louis was confused, but then he beamed as Harry's eyes watered with tears of joy. Louis saw Harry rubbing his tummy, giggling and Harry cooed,"Hi pumpkin, I don't know if you can hear me yet, but I can feel you. Are you having fun in there, baby?" He then blushed when seeing Louis listening fondly and cleared his throat,"S-Sorry, I just-- I sometimes like to uh, talk...to the um, baby."

Louis shook his head and assured,"Don't be embarrassed, it's cute."

"I can't believe pumpkin kicked," Harry grinned and poked his tummy, which made Louis laugh. Harry ignored him and spoke in a cute, baby voice,"C'mon pumpkin, can you kick again? Please?" He grabbed Louis' hand and placed it on his tummy,"Can you kick for daddy?"

The word 'daddy' caught Louis off guard. He never really expected to hear someone say that. He didn't think he'd be a dad for a long time. However, he then felt his heart flutter at the thought of having a kid with Harry. His eyes darted to Harry's face, seeing him pout as there was no movement.

But, then Harry flinched once again and looked like he wanted to squeal. He looked at Louis happily and asked,"Did you feel it? They kicked!"

"No," Louis frowned and looked down. "It's um, it's fine. I know it takes longer for someone to feel it on the outside."

Harry wasn't pleased and kept trying to get the baby to keep kicking for Louis to feel. It was sweet, but not going to work. Louis kept trying to say that, but Harry was insistent and finally gave up after a while. He seemed unhappy with not being able to let Louis feel.

However, Louis knew it would take around twenty weeks till he can. Harry was seventeen weeks along, so it would be a while. Harry was still being childish, however, and Louis chuckled as he got up and stretched. They were leaving soon, so he tried to get dressed before they left.

His eyes would gaze to where Harry was sat down and staring at his tummy with a grin and whispering to their baby. Anyone who wouldn't know Harry's pregnant would think he's crazy. However, Louis was fondly watching and just thought it was adorable how gentle Harry was.

Suddenly, the was a knock on their dressing room and Louis went to answer. But, the person walked in and he tensed when seeing Eleanor enter with a pair of skinny jeans and a see through long sleeve shirt, tanktop underneath. She looked pretty, but Harry didn't seem pleased.

Before Louis could speak, Eleanor exclaimed in annoyance,"We need to go, Louis."

"Where are you going?" Harry asked in disbelief, eyes gazing to Louis.

Louis hesitated,"Um, we -- we kind of have to go on a date." Harry's face visibly went from joyful to angered within seconds. It was rather frightening. Louis quickly tried explaining,"It's for the media, I swear. Modest wants us to have separate drama to kill the Larry rumors."

Harry stood up and retorted,"Our baby just kicked, Louis! You can't just leave me and go out with her!" He waved his hand toward Eleanor with a frown on his face. "And, I thought Elounor was done? The fans aren't gonna buy this bullshit! We're -- We've been...I just thought."

"I know, Harry. I know," Louis assured, nervously chewing on his bottom lip.

Harry narrowed his eyes,"No, you don't know! We kissed and we -- we did things! You can't do things like that with me, then go out with someone! It's not fair. You're a dad, we're dads now! Just cause pumpkin isn't born doesn't mean it's okay for you to go out as if you don't have a baby."

"I'm not going out for fun, it's work!" Louis shouted, hands clenched.

While they argued, Eleanor awkwardly stood in the doorway and Liam and Niall crowded behind her in confusion. They looked over her shoulder, seeing Louis sneering at Harry as Harry glared at him. Niall and Liam were more concerned with Harry, however, because this didn't look good.

Harry was visibly turning more pale and his eyes blinked a few extra times, body looking exhausted. His voice was going quieter and Louis didn't notice at first. Because, Harry was ignoring his body as it told him to sit and calm down. He was so angry and maybe a little jealous and wasn't thinking.

But, then Harry was speaking,"-- act like a dad one day and a -- a ...I--I don't..." Harry gripped onto his forehead, feeling dizzy and other hand instantly pressing to his stomach protectively.

Then, his body was going limp and Louis watched with wide eyes as Harry's knees buckled, falling to the ground. Louis was stunned, panic filling him as he rushed to the boy, dropping next to him. He shook Harry's shoulders, placing a hand on Harry's stomach.

Everyone in the doorway watched in horror. Harry literally just passed out and Liam was shoving passed Eleanor, helping Louis try to wake him up. Surely he's fine. He just was faint, that's all. He's fine, Louis kept telling himself. But, Harry wasn't waking up and no.

Louis' eyes brimmed with tears as he shouted,"Niall, get help! Someone call 999!"

He saw Niall rush to get some help and Eleanor was grabbing her phone, anxiously dialing and chewing her nails nervously. Liam tried calming Louis down, but the boy was having none of it as he watched Harry's blank, closed-eyes expression not change once since falling. 

Liam stood by Louis, rubbing his back and assuring,"You need to breath, Louis. Yelling at Harry won't wake him up. I'm sure he's fine, but give him some space."

Louis glared at Liam, who sighed and backed away with a concerned expression. Liam paced as he kept looking at the scared Louis. He sat down on the couch and buried his face in his hands, wanting to move Louis from the scene. But, he knew Louis would bite his arm off if he did.

And, that was probably true. Louis wasn't having any of it. He needed to wake Harry up and know he's okay. Isn't in dangerous to fall when you're pregnant? What if the baby is hurt? What if Harry's hurt? All the dangers of pregnancies were like, doubled when you're a male.

Realizing this, Louis felt even more scared and he felt tears slowly stream down his face as he pressed small kisses to Harry's forehead, brushing his hair from his face. He moved harry's head into his lap and looked to the doorway.

He was relieved when Eleanor told him the ambulance was on its way. He knew this would be all over the news, but he had to protect Harry. He knew Harry won't be happy when he woke up, but that didn't matter.

The media didn't matter, the fans freaking out, the world -- nothing mattered right now expect him making sure Harry was safe. He hated the thought of him probably being the cause of this. He did yell at Harry and they were fighting. He might have caused Harry to go into a breakdown from all the stress he's already under.

Louis frowned, threading his fingers through Harry's hair and looked up when Niall walked back with some of the security. They all were nodding and seeing Louis, who wiped his eyes in embarrassment. He sighed, leaning down and kissing Harry's nose lightly.

"You'll be okay, Harry. Our baby's gonna be okay," He tried assuring not only the fainted Harry, but himself as he waited for the ambulance.


	20. Chapter 20

The fans were honestly going ballistic with all the pictures of Harry being placed in an ambulance. Harry Styles being hurt at all is obviously news. He's one of the most famous people on the earth considering he's in the biggest boyband in the world. So, twitter was instantly trending three times about Harry.

One just saying #HospitilzedHarry another #WeloveyouHarry and just Harry's name and hospital. People didn't even know what was wrong and they were trying to send love. It was heart warming to know they cared, but Louis was pissed off at the world and worried about his -- his whatever the hell Harry is to him.

Knowing something could be wrong with him or the baby was sickening. Louis insisted on getting in the back of the ambulance, but he was asked to leave and Louis was crying and screaming at them to let him in. Because, Harry's hurt and he needs to be with him. He needs to hold his hand, even if Harry wasn't holding his hand back.

Despite the arguing and shouting, he was pulled back and the ambulance had drove off. With Harry and without Louis. The two apart just wasn't good. Louis is always suppose to be with Harry. That's his boy. His angel and his love. They may not be dating, but they had at one point and he couldn't stand not being near him.

It was hard for them to even understand what was going on. Louis was forced by Liam and Niall to go to their van and they were being drove to the hospital. Louis was fidgeting as Liam was texting Zayn who was asking what the hell happened to Harry and if the pictures were real. 

News travels fast and they were trying to assure Anne and Gemma and everyone that they will tell them what's going on as soon as possible. Considering they're in Sweden and they didn't know Swedish, they were lucky there were a few nurses who spoke English or else it would be hell.

By the time they got to the E.R, he saw that people were chattering as they watched the men rush Harry to the back room, the boy seeming to be waking up and dozing off constantly, seeming confused and disoriented. Louis watched in worry, his hands trembling in worry about his baby and his other baby being hauled off.

He tried rushing in after him, but the boys tugged him back and tried assuring that everything would be okay. It took a lot of comforting and words of wisdom from Liam, but they finally got him to breath. A nice lady gave Louis a cup of water and he thanked her, taking a drink to cool him down.

Most people would think he's overreacting, that Harry is obviously fine. But, Harry's pregnant. He's four months pregnant and he's not going to be okay if the baby isn't. He also didn't wake up for about ten minutes until he got the the hospital and that was also very scary to Louis. 

Normally when people just faint a little, they wake up within a minute. But, Harry didn't and that was frightening. So many worries were running through Louis' head as he paced, unable to keep calm. It looked like neither Liam or Niall were freaking out and that also annoyed him considering Harry is their friend.

When time went by, Niall glanced at Liam and then at Louis. Liam nodded, so Niall got up and he hesitated as he approached Louis. The boy didn't look okay at all. He seemed so scared and Niall wrapped an arm around him, causing Louis to instantly cling to him and shake his head, face nestled in Niall's neck.

Niall was taken by surprise, but slowly wrapped his arms around his friend. He heard Louis sniffling and it made his heart ache. He's never seen Louis cry. Not often. It was simply a couple tears, not full on crying. But, it was still more than Niall's ever seen and he hugged him and patted his back.

Louis chuckled sadly,"I'm being such a-- a baby. Fuck. He's fine. I know he is, but I just don't like -- I can't understand. What happened? Was it cause we were fighting?"

"No. I mean, I don't know Lou. We're gonna have to wait. I'm sure Harry's gonna be fine and we'll make sure this doesn't happen again," Niall said, not knowing how to comfort his friend.

It seemed enough for Louis, because he nodded reluctantly and then followed Niall towards the chairs where Liam was sitting. They could see the fans outside the window and it seemed like they were being respectful enough. Security was trying to get them to leave and Louis felt guilty at the tears the girls were shedding.

He knew Harry was like family to them just like the other boys. But, they couldn't all wait for him and he hesitated, but then Liam got the gist and he nodded. He and Niall left to go talk to a few fans and assure them that Harry's okay. Even though they both weren't positive he was.

As Louis waited inside, he nervously tapped his foot and saw his mum texted to ask if Harry's okay. He smiled timidly and told her he doesn't know. She still wasn't aware that her son was even having a kid (well, having a kid with Harry.) and he didn't know if this was the best time to tell her.

Suddenly, after a few minutes of waiting, a doctor walked over. He saw Louis and recognized him. "You're Louis Tomlinson, yes? Harry's asking for you."

Louis instantly was up on his feet and almost went the wrong way. He sheepishly smiled and asked the man,"Is he okay? Obviously he's alive, thank God. I was like, petrified doctor. But, he's -- and the baby -- are they alright? I'm sorry. I just -- he's pregnant, you know, and I just want to make sure everything is alright."

"Don't worry, Mr.Tomlinson. They're both okay...well, they're both alive. Just, let's talk in here with Mr.Styles," The doctor led a paled-face Louis into the room and shut the door behind.The room was bright white and nearly blinding. 

There was a steady beeping and Harry was sat up with a hospital gown on. He looked sickly and was sniffling quietly while rubbing his tummy with a frown. His eyes met Louis and they were both instantly relieved, Louis rushing over and Harry smiling.

He pulled Harry into a hug, pressing a million kisses to his face and placed a hand on Harry's tummy. He asked Harry with a breathless tone,"Oh fuck. Are you alright H? Are you hurt? Are you in pain? Do you feel sick? Is pumpkin alright? God, sorry. I just-- you look so sick, love. I was so scared, I thought..."

"M'fine, Lou. So is our baby," Harry whispered, voice sounding croaky and exhausted. He wiped his eyes and glanced sleepily over to the doctor,"Why did I faint? Did it have to do with the pregnancy? My -- I mean, our baby is okay, yeah?"

The doctor flipped through the medical records and the files of Harry's pregnancy he had been given. He pursed his lips and went over to look at the monitor,"The baby is fine. Yes, it's normal. During pregnancy a person's blood pressure typically rises and falls. You're in the second trimester and in mid pregnancy the blood pressure may drop significantly, only to rise to its normal level by about the time of delivery. All of these changes can contribute to dizziness or lightheadedness."

"So, I fainted cause of blood pressure?" Harry asked in confusion.

The doctor shrugged,"I have no way of proving it. But, your blood pressure has actually been very high. You're suppose to be taking it easy, Harry. Yours and your baby's life is at risk here. I know it's overwhelming, my wife has four kids. But, you can't -- you just need to relax more. You were lucky this time, however another fainting like this can lead to risk of miscarriage. You're a boy. It's more likely to miscarry than if you were a girl."

A tension was felt in the air as the doctor left for a moment and Harry felt himself growing more panicked. He almost killed his and Louis' baby. What if it happens again? He doesn't want their baby to die. He loves pumpkin so much. He didn't want to lose the baby. At first he didn't want pumpkin, but he does.

He was actually getting excited to have the baby. He felt his eyes prickling with tears as he placed his hands over the bump and Harry cried silently as Louis watched with sad eyes. Louis shook his head and he sat at the edge of the bed, wrapping his arms around Harry with a worried expression.

"Oh, Hazza. Please don't cry. It'll be okay. I'm here for you. I'm always here for you," Louis murmured softly, pressing small kisses to Harry's forehead and nuzzling his nose against Harry's damp cheek that was covered with tears as he added sweetly,"And I'm here for pumpkin as well."

Harry sobbed quietly and he exclaimed,"No, n-no you're not! You'll have to-- have to go with Eleanor! That's why I was so upset. I need you so much. I can't go through this alone. I -- I just need you. Not just to get off and not just to text when we're in separate hotel rooms. I need you here with me. Like now."

A guilty expression covered Louis' face as he brushed back Harry's sweaty, wavy hair. He nodded,"I know. I'm so sorry, love. I'm really trying, I am."

"I know, I appreciate that a lot. It's just so much work," Harry let out a heavy breath and leaned his head against Louis' shoulder. Louis' hand placed over Harry's on the stomach, making a small smile tug at Harry's lips. "I never knew being pregnant was so much work...with everything going on, I just stressed so easily. I knew it'd hurt the baby and I tried to um, do that yoga stuff...but it isn't working."

Louis chuckled in amusement and teased,"Harry Styles pregnant and doing yoga? Somehow that doesn't surprise me."

"Shut up, you twat," Harry giggled and felt himself relax more. 

The two didn't talk for a moment and Louis texted the boys that Harry's okay. They said they were still outside with the fans and would come in soon. Louis assured everyone else that he's fine as well, even their mums. He copied and pasted the texts so it was easier and sighed in relief when he was done.

Louis scooted a little closer on the bed since he was practically falling off and Harry wrapped his arms around him hesitantly, careful with the bump and snuggled with his head on Louis' shoulder. Louis felt his heart flutter as Harry's hot breath hit in his neck. He gulped nervously and blushed, placing his fingers through Harry's hair.

Louis looked down and he admitted quietly,"I--I really was worried, Harry." Harry hummed questioningly, looking up with furrowed eyebrows. Louis nodded bashfully and he cleared his throat, looking a him more so Harry saw his eyes. "I was scared. Of um, losing you and...and our baby."

The fact that he said 'our baby' made everything more real. His small hand slipped under Harry's gown and thank fucking God Harry wore boxers underneath. Louis brushed his fingers against Harry's tummy and Harry sheepishy smiled, trying not to laugh cause his hands were cold and it tickled.

Much to his dismay, a small giggle left his lips and Louis stared at him fondly. He always loved Harry's laugh. It was one of his favorite things about Harry. That's why he was always the jokester in the group. He loved to joke around and hear the sweet sound of Harry's laugh. To know he caused it.

But, then Harry wasn't laughing anymore. He was just smiling with his cheeks flushed and his messy, wavy locks sticking to his forehead that was glistening with sweat, his bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep. And, he smelled like hospital and well, sweat. However, Louis still thought he was beautiful and he found himself leaning in. Harry's smile dropped, but he found himself licking his lips and eyes flickering to Louis' thin ones.

Before they could press together, the door opened and doctor walked in. "It seems like you're four months along and -- oh. Um, I'm sorry. Am I interrupting?"

"No.""Yes."

Harry and Louis both awkwardly shuffled away, Louis nearly falling off the bed as he blushed and frantically stood up. He cleared his throat,"Um, you were saying?"

"Uh huh." The doctor flickered his eyes between the two suspiciously. He then shook his head and said as he flipped through a few pages of his clipboard,"As I was saying, you're four months along. It's the perfect time to find out the gender of the baby. We know for sure at this time. Would you like to know the gender?"

Harry grinned, but then he looked at Louis. He hesitated and asked Louis,"Do you want to find out the gender now? We can wait if you want."

"Oh, no. It's fine. It's up to you," Louis assured, smiling timidly.

But, Harry shook his head and held out his hand for Louis to take. He said with furrowed eyebrows,"It's our baby. We find out things together now, yeah? We make decisions together. So, do you want to know the gender or not?"

His voice was snappy, but also gentle and Louis found it rather endearing that Harry wanted Louis' permission. He wanted to know the gender, yet he also wanted it to be a surprise. However, he saw Harry really wanted to know and so he nodded. Harry's been through a lot and he deserved to be excited.

When they told the doctor yes, Harry was asked to lift his shirt up to do an ultrasound. Louis stood to the side with Harry's hand and was never going to get use to seeing Harry's tummy. It grew so quickly, already a little bigger and yet, it was rather beautiful. So round and small, the tattoos inked still.

As they waited, Harry was rambling about how excited he was to know the gender so he can pick out the nursery room furniture. It was cute to hear this. Yet, Louis still didn't know what the living arrangements were going to be like. If they would live together or apart, how that would all work since they're not together.

When the man placed the small equipment on Harry's tummy, he moved it around and the two boys looked up to see the baby on the monitor. The doctor then smiled, pointing to the baby and both Harry and Louis were grinning at one another as they knew what the gender was.

"Congrats, you're having a baby boy."

-

Ever since what has happened, they had to miss a show for Harry to recover. Not physically, just mentally. They used one of their days off to make up for the show. Many fans were upset, not caring that Harry was in the hospital. While other fans were respectful and sending Harry their love.

Harry simply said he passed out from high blood pressure. Not explaining the pregnant part. Lots of fans blamed themselves as a whole and saying they caused Harry's stress. He didn't know how to tell them it wasn't them. So, he said nothing like always and just stared at the phone with guilt.

He was on his way to his home in London and sighed. They had a few days off before the show in Finland. It wasn't the best option to go from place to place, but he wanted to go home to clear the room for the nursery. Plus, he just wanted to be in his own bed, even if it's just for a day.

All the boys decided to go to London as well and Zayn was there, so at least Harry can see him again. He missed his friend and Zayn's been worrying about his health as well. Harry's been fine, though. His health is okay and he's even joked around on stage, singing about his belly to give off small hints like he always does.

When the boys found out Louis and Harry were having a boy, they were really excited. Niall insisted he would teach the baby how to play guitar no matter what gender. Liam said he wanted to teach the boy boxing and Zayn wanted to teach him to draw. Louis just said he didn't give a fuck and would just raise the kid and the kid better be a grateful and cooperative little shit.

Harry knew Louis was joking and secretly wanted to teach the baby footie. Harry didn't know what he would do. His goal was just to be a good parent and that's all. He didn't care what the baby did or didn't want to do. As long as the baby was happy and healthy. Their little pumpkin was growing and that's all that mattered.

At the moment, he was in the car with Louis and they were going to Harry's place. They had sure to sneak off from the fans so they didn't see them in the same car. Surely there might still be pictures, but as long as they avoid them then the event will fade. Just like it always does.

Their hands were entwined and Harry was speaking quietly about what the nursery should be now that he knew the gender. He wanted a theme, considering he had the money to design the room however he wanted. He told himself when One Direction released their first album that he will make sure his baby will have the best life ever and that started with a nice room.

Louis just chuckled and rolled his eyes, not really caring. His view was the room doesn't make the life, the life made the life. Harry just pouted and Louis smiled at him with a cheeky expression. The two have been getting along amazingly and it was nice to not fight. Despite the Elounor dates, Louis has been there for Harry a lot.

He always gets food when Harry asks and he would rub Harry's belly and erm, he would get Harry off still. Not as much as before, though. There was always this tension with them and they always found themselves staring at each other a lot. They never joked on stage and Harry kind of tossed a flag over his shoulder, not realizing their tweet was on the back.

That caused a lot more tension. Both of them kept being quiet that night. They didn't talk about it. Both knew it would be awkward. Louis just sneaked into Harry's hotel room, though, cuddling and spooning him. And, that was enough for Harry to smile and drift with their baby boy.

Louis was texting as Harry spoke, trying to create a list of nursery room themes and he was mid-sentence when the van pulled into the driveway of Harry's gated him. He turned with a grin, only to glare when he saw Louis just smiling as he texted and Harry whined, nudging him.

"Louis, were you even listening?" Harry asked in disbelief. 

Louis looked up,"Huh? Yeah! Of course."

"Oh really? What was one of the theme ideas I had?" Harry retorted with an arched eyebrow as he unbuckled his seat belt.

The older boy hesitated,"Er, my little pony?"

"We're having a boy, Louis. A boy." Harry nearly face-palmed.

A blush of embarrassment coated Louis' cheek. He pointed out with a nervous grin,"Yeah, and boys like my little pony, too. Don't be sexist, young Harold!"

Despite being mad that Louis wasn't listening, Harry couldn't help but smile fondly. He nodded in agreement and the two got out, grabbing some bags. However, Louis smacked Harry's hand and grabbed all the suitcases. Harry huffed, but trailed behind and watched as Louis struggled with all four bags.

He hated that Louis sometimes treated him like he was helpless. Then again, that meant Harry didn't need to carry anything. The thought made him smirk inwardly. But, he didn't like seeing Louis struggling like that. It made him sad and want to help him some more, but also just sigh cause he knew Louis wouldn't want to.

When they reached the door, Harry anxiously watched Louis stumble around with the keys in his hand and finally drop a bag that was thankfully just clothes and not a laptop. Harry went to help open the door, but Louis just kneed it open and before Harry could process anything, he gasped as he saw a bunch of people jump up and shout 'surprise!'.

Harry jumped back, his heart pounding in his chest and Louis snapped,"Guys, I said don't shout that! Ugh. You're gonna give the poor boy a heart attack."

"It's fine," Harry shushed the older boy. They all mumbled guilty apologies and Louis grumbled nonsense. "Pumpkin kicked again," Harry giggled, patting his tummy with a small blush as everyone was listening. He awkwardly said,"Um, is--is this suppose to be a baby shower? You know those are usually four to six weeks before the baby is born, right?"

Louis tensed and he frowned,"Oh. Fuck. I--I didn't know that."

Everyone in the room suddenly felt bad as they timidly nodded and just gave the two boys some space. Harry felt guilty when he saw how sad Louis looked. He went to speak, but Louis just huffed and he grabbed the bags. Harry watched as the boy trotted into the living room and looked around the decorated place with a heavy sigh.

He shut the door and heard Louis grumble while sitting down, placing his face in his hands,"I can't do anything right! I snap at you, I miss the first couple months, I ask for an abortion, I make you pass out and go to the hospital, I -- I just can't do anything right! I'm such a fuck up."

"It's fine, Louis. It's our first baby, of course it's gonna be a little choppy." Harry placed a hand on Louis' back, rubbing it gently as he smiled.

However, Louis looked at him in surprise,"First? Y--You wanna have more babies with me...?"

"Err." Harry felt flushed when realizing what he said. He cleared his throat and looked around the place,"Besides, who says you need to have a baby shower at a certain time? I think it's nice!"

Louis shrugged half-heartedly. "I dunno, it was really rushed. Only the boys, Paul, your family and the band are here. I just...I wanted to do something nice for you. I knew you were getting sick of being forced to not go out. And, we can't exactly buy many things aside from online. I know you wanna design the nursery, but we needed some baby clothes as well."

"See? You're so thoughtful. You're gonna be such a good daddy," Harry exclaimed, then gasped slightly as he felt a small kick. He laughed lightly as Louis smiled at him, his hands placing on his tummy,"See? Our baby boy agrees with me! He already loves you. He wants you to know that."

A frown tugged at Louis' lips,"Wish I could feel him, too."

"You will," Harry assured. He then glanced at the kitchen where their guests were and grinned, getting up. He took Louis' hand and held his head high,"Now, you planned a nice baby shower very early. But, it's still amazing. I think it's time we play some dumb baby shower games and look at the expe--I mean, amazing gifts people got up."

Louis laughed,"You're so mean when you're pregnant."

Harry simply shrugged and went over to where everyone was at. Josh and the other band members were aware of Harry's pregnancy. The boys told just in case. Like, if Harry went in labor, it would be better for the members to know. However, the whole world would probably know by then.

The party went great, though. None of the boys were rude about the way Harry pigged out on everything considering it is the pregnant person's shower, not the others. Well, it's Harry's and the baby boy's. And kind of Louis'. But Louis doesn't get much out of it since he's not gonna want footie pajamas and 'how to breastfeed' books. Which may not work well unless Harry er-- well, yeah.

It was fun, though. Despite the shower usually being for girls, it was more interesting. Cause, the boys were all a little confused as Anne and Gemma chuckled, trying to explain some things. Louis thought of the idea of having a baby shower, but he had them plan it considering he had no idea what the hell happens at baby showers.

They played fun and weird games like 'name the baby animal' where you get a name of an animal like cow and have to say the baby name, it being calf. They also played guess the candy where you smush a chocolate bar in the diaper and have to guess what candy it is. It was gross, but that was Niall's favorite.

After they opened the presents, Harry cooed at all the small clothes and giggled as he saw some One Direction baby onesies. He wasn't even aware they existed, but Gemma must have did a lot of research to find it. Despite it being hilarious, it was also really cute and he knew he'd make the baby wear it.

He and Louis then went off to look at the room where the baby would sleep. It was a guest room, but was being changed into the nursery. It was big enough to be a cute nursery, having a walk in closet and Harry grinned.

He looked around with a sigh and said with excitement,"I have so many ideas for a nursery theme, I can't even choose."

"Well, we have about five months left to choose," Louis pointed out and sat on the guest bed. "I don't think we should worry about it yet. You're suppose to be relaxing."

Harry groaned and laid next to Louis on the bed. "C'mon, at least let me tell you some ideas." Louis raised an eyebrow, so Harry grinned and grabbed his phone, going to his list to which Louis rolled his eyes. "Alright, so. I have a Monsters Inc theme idea. A Toy Story one. Then a Finding Nemo theme -- it's so cute!"

"Are they all cartoons? Cause, what if pumpkin doesn't like the movie?" Louis said, being a negative Nancy.

A glare formed on Harry's face, so Louis raised his hands in defense. Harry grinned,"Alright, so there's also Lion King, and a dinosaur type theme like Jurassic Park. There's a cowboy western one. And the last one is a space solar system theme. I was gonna add a zoo theme, but that's so overdone."

"I think a footie theme is best," Louis said.

Harry gaped,"That wasn't even on the list!"

Louis mocked him childishly,"That wasn't even on the list!"

"Louis, please. Which one did you like best? I need to know so I can get it all set up," Harry whined.

Louis groaned and he then decided to mess with Harry again. he said with a innocent voice,"I said I think the footie one is best."

"It's not on the list," Harry argued with a huff.

"Fine, then I'll make it be on the list."

Harry was confused, but then he was gaping.Louis reached over for the phone and Harry gasped, holding the phone out of reach with a pout. Louis glared playfully, trying to get the phone and he huffed in annoyance. He finally got the phone and cheekily grinned, typing 'foot--' and then the phone was snatched.

The younger boy tried hiding the phone, but Louis tackled him on the bed and Harry shrieked. Louis started tickling his sides and Harry was giggling like an idiot as he dropped his phone on the ground that's thankfully carpeted. He kept trying to push Louis off, his face going red as he gasped for air.

"L-Louis, stop! T-The baby," Harry chuckled breathlessly, his laugh squeaky and more silent from how much he was laughing. "S-Stop, fuck! P-Please, that tickles! I'll pee myself."

Louis snorted and finally stopped, his eyes shimmering with adoration as he looked down at the boy beneath him. He shook his head in amusement as Harry grinned at him like an idiot. His chest was heaving, hair sprawled out and eyes prickled with tears from how much he was laughing. It was truly beautiful.

But, then Harry reached up and gripped Louis' hips. He quickly tickled him back and Louis was in shock, laughing loudly as he didn't expect that. He roughly tried moving Harry's hands, being careful with his tummy and grabbing onto his large hands. He was panting heavily,not enjoying being tickle and Harry was smirking as he pressed his fingers to Louis' sides.

Much to Harry's dismay, Louis was stronger and able to pin his hands above the boy' head. Harry pouted and Louis just stuck his tongue out at him. And, the room was silent. The two boys were staring at one another and Harry gulped slowly, still out of breath cause that's what Louis does to him.He leaves Harry breathless.

And, neither knew who leaned in first. But, suddenly their lips were molded together, teeth clattering a little, but soon they were kissing sweetly. Louis was nudging their lips together, his hands trailing from Harry's hand and fingertips brushing down his arms all the way to his shoulder and tangling in his wavy locks.

Harry gasped lightly as Louis' tongue licked into his mouth and he gripped on the boy's hips to where Louis was laying ontop of him, soon relaxing over Harry's body and keeping himself slightly perched up so he wasn't putting pressuring on the baby. They kissed until they were smiling, until they were gasping for air and pulling back only to smile at one another.

Then, they kissed again and again. Their lips nearly bruising from how much they were moved together. Louis was laughing softly as Harry mumbled something about the boy laying on his bladder and that definitely killed the moment. But, then Harry blushed and Louis nuzzled his nose against Harry's, placing his hand on the tummy and he was definitely in love.

Louis whispered against Harry's lips,"I think pumpkin would want a footie theme."

"I swear, you're the most annoying person ever."

"You love it," Louis teased with a smirk.

Harry rolled his fond eyes, smiling. "I really do."

And they kissed again.


	21. Chapter 21

It was two weeks later and Harry was getting moody. Louis tried not to get mad at him, but having the boy always whining and complaining was just getting on Louis nerves. He loves Harry, but sometimes he just makes Louis want to pull out his hair and run away forever.

Of course, Louis knew he can't just run away. This is his child, and the father of his child. If Harry's pregnant, he can't leave. Not that he would if Harry wasn't. But, they're not even dating. He wants to date, though. Of course he does, that's his baby and his baby's baby and their baby and so many babies. God, Harry wants more apparently.

Louis didn't even know if he was ready for this one child, let alone more. However, maybe if Harry wanted more than they can work it out. Despite all the pain and craving and mood-swings, Harry seems to enjoy being pregnant. He is very insecure with his looks, but Harry always talks to his tummy and it's so cute.

Sometimes he would think Louis isn't listening, but Louis is. They share a room, thus sharing a bed for...safety purposes. And, Harry would think Louis is sleeping, but he's not. Louis likes to stay up a little later and hear Harry singing quietly to the baby or just telling the baby about it's day.

Their little boy was going to be the cutest thing ever. However, Harry was very worried and kind of sad. He admitted he wanted a girl, but he says he loves the baby just as much with either gender. Louis knew Harry wanted to discuss names, since they knew the gender and pumpkin was just their replacement name.

Harry apparently had a list full of names and Louis was working on his. He's not good at names and always seems to suck with either name. He would read them over a few times and find something wrong with it. Harry seems to be having a problem with having too many names and always gets frustrated, trying to eliminate some and feeling bad when he does.

Louis was also just very stressed. He may not be pregnant, but that doesn't make it any easier for him. Many things have been worrying him. His feelings for Harry, having to date Eleanor, having to worry about whether or not Harry's okay, he still hasn't told his mum he's even having a kid and well, it's a lot of work.

Not to mention, Harry's literally showing now. There's no denying he has a tummy and lots of fans are definitely not going for the whole 'I gained weight' thing. Also, this 'Zarry baby' plan wasn't going to work. It was just ridiculous, however they had to go through with it and Harry was so hurt to know he had to hold hands with Zayn.

It wasn't like he hated Zayn. Zayn is his best friend and he doesn't mind holding Zayn's hands. All the boys held hands at some point in life. However, it was the reason behind it. He didn't seem happy to need to fake date Zayn. For the past year, Harry hasn't even fake dated a girl, so now he has to 'go out' with his best friend who just left the band?

Louis knew for sure Harry was dealing with more than he was. He will never deny that. Harry was literally holding their child and having to care for the baby boy. But, at least it was Zayn. That's what reassured Louis. Because, Zayn has never liked a boy and he was in love with Perrie, no doubt about it. So, at least Louis had that. He knew Zayn would take care of Harry.

Still, it's not fun seeing the guy you like holding hands with someone else. Let's just say, the media blew up when seeing pictures of Zayn and Harry holding hands in California. Zayn hasn't even been in America recently. So, just pictures of him in America was driving the fandom crazy, but now holding hands with not just a boy, but Harry fucking Styles?

Drama rapidly grew, twitter nearly crashing.

This has never happened in the fandom. It probably wouldn't have even happened if pictures of 'Larry Stylinson' came out. Because, it was the most shocking thing that ever happened. Probably more shocking than Zayn leaving. Because, Zayn is suppose to be marrying Perrie. Not only than, the people who didn't believe in 'Zerrie' believed in 'Ziam'. No one believed in Zarry.

So, it was crazy. None of the boys confirmed or even acknowledged it, though. Which was making people even more insane. Zayn had shown up to the concert in Santa Clara, however, and he being there was just bad and good. Harry even had to speak out and announce it, requested by management of course.

Louis wasn't pleased throughout the concert and he knew Larry shippers would point it out. Surprisingly, a lot of people accepted it. Even some larry shippers were chill enough to go with it, saying how they 'never believed in larry anyway'. Bunch of bullshit, in Louis' opinion, but whatever.

The concert ended and Harry was prancing off stage with a huff and tightening his pony tail. A security guard tried handing Harry a water and Harry just ignored him, groaning as he wrapped his arms around his tummy and pouted. Louis glanced at the boys, who timidly grinned and well, they weren't gonna help.

Louis sighed and followed Harry. He saw the boy in the dressing room trying to fix his black shirt over his tummy and was glaring at it. Louis waved and Harry just narrowed his eyes at him. The look wasn't pleasing and Louis walked over, saying,"You looked great out there. How's pumpkin?"

"Fucking piece of shit is kicking my bladder and -- fuck! I need to wee," Harry shoved passed Louis and the smaller boy stumbled back, rolling his eyes.

Louis shook his head in disbelief as Harry went to the bathroom and he ran a hand through his hair. He didn't want to yell at Harry. He has dealt with this many times. His mum had so many babies, he was use to the snappy and rude tones. Then again, he was younger and barely had to deal with it since he had school and such.

It was harder when you're basically required to help. He knew Harry would just say to take some time off and not deal with his cranky attitudes, but he did so much wrong and he wanted to do something right. He already was a jerk before and didn't want Harry to hate him. He wanted to make a relationship and grow as a couple, starting with their baby.

Suddenly, the door opened to the dressing room and Louis went to yell at whoever was interrupting and not knowing. However, his mouth went into a gaping form. he saw Zac Efron walking in with a smirk and pleased expression on his face. Almost like he was going to surprise Harry since he wasn't in the room.

But, Louis growled,"Get the fuck out of here, now!"

"Whoa, chill man. I'm just here to see my boyfriend," Zac grumbled and he sat down on the couch, kicking his feet up on the table. He looked around curiously,"Hey, is there any donuts in here? I'm starving. Figured I'd eat since I need some energy for tonight. It's been a while since me and him, you know."

"How did you get in here?" Louis snapped, holding himself back from lunging cause no. Zac isn't allowed to have sex with Harry. Never.

Zac shrugged,"Backstage passes and I'm Zac Efron, no one is gonna say no to me. Especially not when I'm Harry's boyfriend."

Louis' blood was boiling and he said under his breath with anger,"He's your ex-boyfriend, mind you. And I swear to God, if you don't get out of here now, Harry's gonna be pissed off. He's not in a good mood as it is. Don't you dare make his day anymore stressful than it already is."

It wasn't just that. He cares very much for Harry and the stress already risked his health before. So, this might just drive Harry over the edge. However, it was also bad because Louis and Harry are trying to get closer. Zac being here will just make it terrible. He should have seen this coming considering they're in LA.

Before he could speak, Harry was walking in and grumbled,"Dammit, Louehhh! Why is this fucking baby kicking my bladder so early? Isn't it supp-fuck." Harry's eyes widened when he saw Zac and he went into an instant panic, gripping onto Louis' arm,"Oh my god, what is he doing here? Why the fuck did you let him in?"

"I didn't let him in, I told him to get the fuck out!" Louis sneered, not at Harry, but at Zac.

Zac was confused, though. He slowly stood up and Harry's face paled when he saw Zac staring at his stomach. He tried to nonchalantly cover it, but it was too late. He saw and he heard what Harry said. It was no use in trying and Harry let his arms drop to his side, heavily breathing.

Zac said in shock,"Y-You're...pregnant?"

"P-Please don't tell," Harry tried pleading, gulping nervously at Zac's expression.

However, Zac just shook his head and he looked between Louis and Harry, then at Harry's stomach. Louis felt himself growing nervous as well, but then Zac just left. He didn't say another word and Louis went to run after him, but he saw Harry's expression and knew he couldn't.

Despite wanting to snap and make sure Zac didn't spill anything, he had to make sure Harry was okay. The boy didn't look so well and he was stumbling, pacing slightly. Louis grabbed onto him and he tried reassuring him that it would be okay. He pressed small kisses to his head and sighed deeply.

Harry was weeping as he gripped onto Louis and mumbled into his neck,"W-What if he -- if he tells someone? He can't, Louis. Oh God, I--I can't handle people knowing. Not now. We just -- We almost lost our baby, I don't wanna have people know. M'already so stressed, can't lose our little boy."

"Shhh, it's okay," Louis tried assuring, but even he was a little worried that Zac might tell. However, he had to pull through and try to be strong for Harry. He smiled timidly and told the boy, wiping his small tears,"Don't worry. I'm gonna make sure everything is okay, yeah? Please don't cry."

Harry continued to ramble,"N-No, Louis. Oh no. People are gonna know! We can't -- you can't let people know. Please, don't. Modest is gonna be so mad. Fuck, people are gonna hate me. They'll think I'm a freak and a liar. No, I--I didn't--"

"Shush, love, breathe," Louis soothed and was trying to hold back his own panics. "No one is going to call you a freak, there are other pregnant men in the world. And, you're not a liar. It's your job to do this, to hide things." The reminder had Harry more relaxed and Louis whispered softly,"I'll take care of everything. It's going to be okay."

Harry sniffled and asked, resembling a small child,"Promise?"

And well, Louis couldn't really promise anything. He just hesitated and hugged Harry again. He didn't know what was going to happen and giving false hope won't go well. Instead, he led Harry to the couch and had the boy cuddle into his side while playing with his pony tail.

Despite Harry being a few inches taller and bigger now that he's pregnant, it was probably a weird sight. But, sometimes Harry just seems smaller. Maybe because he likes being held and he likes being the little spoon. But, he just appeared smaller as he cuddled his way under Louis' arm and had his head on his shoulder.

To distract the boy from all the drama, Louis asked him about the nursery. He knew talking about the baby was one of Harry's favorite things. They narrowed down the nursery themes apparently. Louis really didn't care what the room looked like, so long as the baby was going to be happy in it.

But, Harry was smiling and eyes lighting up as he took out his phone to show Louis the rooms. Since they were almost five months ago, Harry said it was the perfect time to start planning. Harry narrowed the list to Lion King, Monsters inc, Space, Finding Nemo and Toy Story. And, like always, Louis argued footie is still cooler and they bickered, but at least Harry was distracted.

-

It was later that evening and Harry insisted he needed to do his yoga alone, because he looked weird and didn't want Louis laughing. Louis didn't see why he would laugh, but he just sighed and went to hang out with Niall. He kind of wanted to see Harry be all flexible and whatnot, but he respected his privacy.

Obviously, Harry was still insecure over how he looks now that he's got a pregnant belly. Louis felt bad for him, because it must be hard to deal with all the weight. However, Harry's been doing very well and it was nice to see him having a good time with his stomach and the baby inside, always rubbing and feeling the kicks.

It was said for Louis, considering he hasn't been able to feel a kick yet. But, the doctor said he should soon and that was nice to hear. The only good thing about Harry kicking him out is he gets a small break. He just focused his attention on video games and junk food while he was with Niall and Liam.

Liam was more focused on skyping Sophia, which was entertaining considering Niall and Louis both kept interrupting and teasing about Skype sex once Liam was annoyed and walked out with Sophia still on Skype. He was flustered, however, so maybe they weren't off on what was going to occur.

After a while, Louis was getting tired as four am hit and he yawned, rubbing his eyes sleeping. Luckily, they didn't have a show the next day. They were going back on the tour bus after tomorrow, though. So, he left Niall after promising to update on the baby tomorrow morning.

Louis hummed and he used his key to get into the room. Much to his surprise, Harry was done and his yoga mat (rich people are able to get dumb things) and now laying in bed with yoga pants on. Very nice, tight yoga pants that Louis sort of wants on and off at the same time. Not only that, but he was shirtless which was rare considering Harry hates showing his tummy.

Harry was too busy reading and Louis found himself holding back a giggle when he saw it was a Dr.Suess 'One Fish Two Fish' book and he was reading out loud to the baby bump in a cute voice,"Black fish, blue fish, old fish, new fish! This one has a little star...This one has a little car. Say! What a lot of fish there are."

Louis chuckled and Harry jumped as he went to turn the page, blushing fiercely when seeing Louis. The older boy shut the door and stood up from where he leaned against the wall. He teased slightly,"I thought you were doing yoga, yeah? What happened? This is a very fishy situation."

"Aye! Stop making fun of me, you twat," Harry whined and tucked the book in his suitcase by the bed. He tugged on a hoodie and admitted sheepishly,"Pumpkin just started to begin hearing things. So, I read that playing certain songs, talking to our baby, and reading to our baby so they hear your voice a lot, may help when pumpkin is born might calm him down since these things will be very familiar."

Louis nodded slowly and he smiled. He took off his shirt and crawled into bed, already having sweatpants on. Harry seemed a little flustered by him being shirtless. But, he giggled when Louis placed a hand on the stomach. Harry scooted closer and sat criss-cross, seeing Louis fondly rubbing the small bump.

A pout formed on Louis' lips as he frowned,"Why can't I feel him kick yet? I wanna feel him, too."

"I think he's just sleeping right now," Harry assured, looking down at his belly. "Don't worry, he'll kick for you soon. Sometimes he's just stubborn. He may have fallen asleep when I was reading cause I was moving a bit."

Louis said sadly,"Think our little boy knows I wasn't very supportive at first. He probably hates me...I don't really blame him."

"Don't say that, Lou. He loves you, your his daddy," Harry retorted, narrowing his eyes a little. "Don't think like that. He barely even knows what's going on outside. Lots of dads freak out and suggest an abortion during an unplanned pregnancy. You were thinking more for me rather than in general. It's okay."

"I'm sorry, I'm...I'm just worried he won't like me," Louis admitted and looked down.Harry shook his head and he patted the pillows,"Nope, he will love you lots." Harry scooted around and mumbled,"Now, lay down. I wanna cuddle, please."

Louis chuckled, but laid down and Harry scooted over to him with a grin. He laid his head on on Louis' chest, but pouted at the uncomfortable position. They moved around some and somehow ended up with Harry laying between Louis' legs and the boy holding him like he's cradling the younger boy.

It was weird how much they acted like a married couple, yet they're not even officially together. How does Louis even ask him out? They're already basically dating. Does Harry consider them together? Louis was kind of confused, but he sighed and looked down at the boy who was smiling at his tummy.

"Lou?" The boy looked at Harry and Harry said shyly,"I wanted to know if you wanted to go over some names for pumpkin. I have some and I figured you had a list, too. Cause I say 'baby boy names' in your computer history when I was googling some yoga stuff and um, sorry. It just popped up. So, do you --?"

Louis shrugged and yawned, holding Harry tighter,"Sure, babe. You go first."

"Babe," Harry whispered in a small giggle, then cleared his throat when Louis raised an eyebrow. He frantically grabbed his phone with an innocent smile. "Okay, I think we each name five and narrow it down every so often? Get other's opinions? Here are my five. I like Miles, Max, Logan, Hayden, and..." He trailed off and mumbled quickly with a blush,"Er, Louis Jr."

Louis' eyes lit up,"Me? My name?"

"Yeah, I--I like your name a lot. It's so handsome and strong and cute all at once," Harry admitted, placing his hand over the hand Louis splayed over his tummy. Louis looked at him with a sweet expression and Harry smacked Louis arm playfully,"Stop looking at me like that! You go now."

When Louis grabbed his phone, he hesitated. He knew Harry might not like some of the names he chose, but he read off with a nervous voice,"I um, I really like Elliot. And Trenton, Hale...Parker cause it starts with P like pumpkin. And I think this one is my favorite, Chase? I just think it's cute. I don't know."

"Oh," Harry hesitated, nodding slowly.

Louis frowned,"You don't like them?"

"No! I like a few. I think Hale is kind of..." He trailed off, unsure of what to say. "It's a cute nickname. I like it as a nickname. Maybe for Hayden? I don't know. We'll figure it out, don't worry." 

There was a small tension as Harry felt bad, but Louis also didn't like some of Harry's names. It was hard to find common ground with naming a child for any couple. Most people expect dads not to care, but they really do. They have to call their child that for the rest of their lives, of course they care.

Harry leaned his head on Louis' shoulder and they both were quiet. Louis hand was rubbing Harry's tummy and Harry smiled, the feeling strangely nice as he felt Louis' soft fingers trail under the shirt, lightly tracing his tattoos without even looking. Like he just knew where they were.

And suddenly, there was a kick. Just a small, tiny kick against the stomach and Louis tensed. He wasn't sure he felt it right. But, Harry sat up and grinned as he turned to Louis. The boy was ecstatic as he pressed his hand to the spot again, feeling the small little kick once again and tears welled up.

"I--I felt him kick," Louis said in awe, his heart fluttering in his chest as he stared at the stomach. He licked his lips and Harry was smiling when he heard Louis whispering to the baby,"I can feel you kick, little guy. I can tell you're gonna be a pro at footie, hm? Want that footie themed nursey?"

"Louis, don't manipulate him!" Harry pouted, lightly shoving the boy and still, a smile was on his face. He grumbled in fake annoyance,"Just using the fact that you feel him kick against me, hm? Well, me and pumpkin have a very strong connection and I can tell he wants a Monsters inc themed room."

"We're gonna be great parents. Fighting over how to decorate a silly nursery. I mean, we're already basically a married couple," Louis said with a hum, then tensed when he realized what he said.

Harry's eyes shimmered at the word,"Couple?"

"I...I mean, I just," Louis felt his mouth go dry and he sat up, seeing Harry's expression was blank. He could use an excuse, say he was just joking. But, he didn't want to. Louis took a breath as he said confidently, though was secretly nervous,"I...I like you, Harry. I kind of even--well, I love you. I still do. Probably always have."

A lump formed on Harry's throat, seeing Louis seeming so honestly and he looked down. Harry didn't know how to feel as he turned away for a moment. Louis loves him? That should be the most amazing thing ever. Cause, Harry feels the same and so they should be kissing and making out and fighting over what to name their baby.

However, he didn't know if he still trusted Louis. It seem silly, but it's only been four months since Harry got pregnant, nearly five. How is he suppose to know Louis won't just walk out? There's still about five more months till he even has the baby. What about afterwards? The sudden worries made Harry more panicked.But, one thing bugged him the most. 

"How am I suppose to know you're not just...not just saying this cause I'm pregnant?" Louis frowned in confusion and Harry asked with a weak voice,"Would you have said this if I wasn't having our baby? Cause, I feel like you never would've if I wasn't."

"I don't know and I can't promise that. I just-- I know I love you and It's not because you're having pumpkin. Though, I do love our baby boy," Louis cooed, loving the smile blooming on Harry's face. He then moved his hands from the stomach to Harry's cheeks and he said while looking in Harry's eyes,"But, most of all. I love you, babe. I always have and I think we should give us a chance."

Harry flickered his eyes to Louis', glancing between each beautiful blue eye and nodded slowly. He smiled and felt Louis peck his lips sweetly, despite them being chapped. Harry let out a shaky breath, feeling Louis take his hand and entwine their fingers.

A smile tugged at Louis' lips as he pressed another kiss to Harry's forehead, then leaning down and craning his neck to kiss the tummy. He told Harry,"I'm going to be the best daddy and boyfriend, I'll be here for you as much as I can. It's going to be much different this time." 

"I hope so," Harry spoke softly, leaning his head on Louis' shoulder and said quietly, looking at Louis through the corner of his eyes,"Please, don't make me regret this."

"Never," Louis promised, knowing he can keep it.

The two then kissed lightly, keeping it innocent for the night. It was their first night back as a couple and damn, after three years it was strangely not hard to act like they did from 2010-2012. They managed to get right back on those tracks and went back to their joking ways and stupid pillow fights.

Of course, Harry is pregnant and that definitely was a difference. However, they did get to sneak out of the room and grab some unhealthy shit from the vending machines. Well, Louis did and Harry kept watch (really, he was just on twitter) before giggling when Louis ran back and had a handful of Cheetos, pretzels and starbursts.

It was like they were kids again and Harry loved it. He loved how Louis kissed his tummy and how he nuzzled his nose against it with a smile. It made him know that Louis truly did want to have the baby and wasn't just staying cause he felt bad. He was excited to have pumpkin and so was Harry.

Despite everything that's happened, the night was one of Louis and Harry's favorites. They laughed and shared kisses. Louis played with Harry's ponytail and complimented him, reminding him that he's beautiful and Harry made sure Louis felt proud of himself for being a good dad so far. They really evened each other out perfectly and they were so happy about that.

For the rest of the night, they stayed up till like, five or six am and were throwing candy into each other's mouths. Then, they passed out in the weirdest cuddle over. Harry laid between Louis' legs, his face buried in the middle of his stomach and Harry's belly basically was on Louis' thigh. But, somehow they woke up with grins on their exhausted faces.


	22. Chapter 22

Being famous comes with a price and that price is not being able to go to a store or shopping without people following and having to hurry up, then run out. Harry really wanted to get into the pregnancy. He wanted to pick out baby clothes without pictures being taken and suspicions.

Not only that, he hated not being able to hold Louis' hand and go anywhere with him. They only get to spend time alone in the hotel and that's just not the same. Because, Harry's always tired and he's stressed and needs to do yoga. And, Harry won't do yoga with Louis around considering he's fat and looks stupid.

Though, Louis likes to disagree and tells Harry it's sexy. He didn't know what it was, but seeing Harry so flexible really was the highlight of his day. He sometimes would sneak into the hotel room early and smirk when seeing Harry do the backbends. Maybe cause that's the position Harry is in when they had sex, but whatever.

That's another thing. Now hat they got together, Harry's been denying help 'getting off'. He knew they had sex before and Louis did suck him off a couple times when they were in that weird parents with benefits stage. However, now that they're actually a couple, he didn't want sex quite yet.

He knew due to their weird relationship, they may end up having it really soon cause Harry's turned on so much and he just gets horny easily. But, they got together a couple weeks ago and he didn't want to ruin anything. So, he just makes out with Louis and palms himself through his yoga pants and sometimes they grind and stuff, but no actual touching.

Harry's been very complicated lately, though. His cravings had disappeared, but now they're back again. He gets them every so often and it was hard for Louis to keep up. He would do basically everything for Harry. But, now Harry's getting worried that he may get annoyed with all these demands.

It's not that Harry asks for anything, Louis just asks and then Harry will reluctantly tell him he's hungry or hurting or horny or tired. Louis is so easy to help. He just jumps up and runs to the small store in the hotel and grabs some food. He kisses Harry. He rubs his shoulders and he cuddle him so the boy sleeps. It was truly beautiful.

However, there's one thing Louis can't really give Harry and that's the reassurance that no one will see the bump. It's not that Harry's ashamed of being pregnant. He's very concerned with now some people might react, but other than that, he would proudly show off his bump and baby boy if he could.

It's just that the world is judgmental and that include's modest. Surely Harry could just rip off his shirt and yell 'I'm pregnant!' like he did before...actually realizing he's pregnant. Which was a scary coincidence. However, he can't and he knew that the risks for doing that truly would be dangerous.

The only good thing about Modest! knowing of the pregnancy is they had connection and allowed Harry's dream to come true. It was hard and lots of work, but somehow they managed to get a nice store to shut down for them and even let Zayn join Harry in the funs of shopping for baby clothes.

When they first arrived in the store, there were two workers and both were nice ladies that didn't bother them. Harry paid them well to keep the pregnancy and 'Larry' thing a secret. Because Modest! didn't know about Larry and Harry had to get Zayn to sneak Louis in. It wasn't very hard considering there was a back door and such. Either way, Louis thanked Zayn and took Harry's hand, venturing off to the baby section.

Now, they finally do know the gender so they could truly shop for the right clothes. Harry knew that babies grew fast and people were going to be buying more clothes later in the pregnancy. So, he stuck with buying older clothes even though money wasn't a problem. He just like being prepared and ready for all the struggles of having a child.

"Do you think overalls are ugly?" Louis asked curiously, grabbing a small pair of jean overalls that were red. "I feel like it's the 21st century and no one wears them, but I think it'd be cute."

Harry giggled and he walked over,"I think it's cute too! People say my shirts are ugly and out of style, but I don't mind. I want our baby boy to expression himself." He placed a hand over his tummy and cooed,"He's gonna be the most fashionable baby ever, aren't you?"

"I can't tell if I want him to dress like me or you, both seem like terrible eyes," Louis hummed in a teasing tone and eyed Harry's cream colored sweater and ripped, black skinny jeans. He thought the boy's outfits were very unique, but they probably wouldn't work for everyone.

A frown formed on Harry's face as he asked with a hurt voice,"You think my clothes are ugly?"

"No! Of course not," Louis quickly regretted what he said and placed the overalls down. He seriously forgot that Harry's slightly more sensitive than usual and easily gets upset now. 

Harry exclaimed with a pout as he looked down,"You think I dress like an old Hawaiian man, don't you?! I knew it, everyone hates my style! I'm so oblivious!" Harry's eyes brimmed with tears as he stalked off, sub-consciously wrapping his arms around himself,"I shouldn't even dress our baby, he'll look hideous 'cause of me."

Guilt filled Louis and he hesitated, not sure if he should say anything. He didn't want to do the wrong thing or say something insensitive again. Usually Harry would get his joking tone, but he supposed the hormones were a little bonkers and Harry was just an emotional wreck sometimes. Louis waited a moment and then he decided he gave him some time to calm down. 

He got up from where he sat in the baby clothe's section and walked to where he saw Harry heading. He arrived at the nursery area where some cribs and toys were. Harry was holding an Elmo teddy bear that started giggling when he hugged it, causing Harry to smile weakly as he whispered something to his belly.

The older boy paused before he whispered quietly, crouching next to Harry,"What are you telling him?"

Harry looked up and frowned. He scooted further from Louis and mumbled,"Just-- Just telling him that I'm gonna have him watch Elmo and Winnie the Pooh. Cause, I don't like these new shows on telly. I want him to grow up the right way, with the good shows that teach lessons and don't have all the kissing and silly, dumb plotlines."

"Hmm, what about Dora?" Louis chuckled as he sat down, crossing his legs.

A grimace formed on Harry's face and he shook his head. "Definitely not. Pumpkin won't be exposed to some five year old dressed with a tube top and booty shorts. I think Berenstein bears is nice, though. And Little Bear, I remember watching that show. Ooh, and Franklin."

"Wasn't he the turtle?" Harry nodded and a nostalgia filled Louis as he sighed deeply,"Wow, it's been so long since I've seen those shows. Remember Dragon Tales?" Harry shook his head and Louis chuckled. "Figured. You were about eight when it came out. I just remember watching it with Lottie and Fizz. It's really cute."

Harry just smiled timidly and Louis looked around the baby isle with a nervous expression. It was suddenly becoming more real. He has been trying to avoid all of this. But, he was also really excited to choose from what to decorate the room with. Harry's going to paint and everything, but Louis was going to put the crib together and furniture.

He glanced at his boyfriend and chewed on his bottom lip. "Hey, love, I...I just want you to know I love your style." Harry shrugged carelessly and Louis insisted as he took Harry's hand,"No, I seriously do. Baby, you have such an interesting and unique fashion sense. You went through so many phases, but I like where you ended up."

"Ugh, I hated my old outfits," Harry laughed sweetly and leaned his head back. "Like, how I wore all that black during Take Me Home. I cringe. Where was my color sense? I was so boring! I mean, really? White shirt and black pants? Disgusting. I cannot believe no one stopped me."

Louis laughed and smacked his boyfriend's arm playfully,"Oi, shut up! You weren't the one who looked like a fucking lesbian for two years and wore red pants and braces! Lord, why the hell -- what was I thinking? Don't even get me started on those tacky scarfs and striped shirts."

"I thought you were cute," Harry retorted, smiling as he pressed a kiss to Louis' cheek. "I kind of miss the braces."

The memory made Louis cringe. It's not like he regretted it, he just didn't want to relive it. The time period was nice and he did love 2010-2012, those were his favorite years. Mainly since that was the start of the band, but more important it was when he and Harry were together. However, it was also a bad time because it was when they were torn apart.

Despite this, he smiled and told Harry as he kissed him softly,"Maybe I'll bring'em back for you."

"Ooh, kinky," Harry giggled and Louis rolled his eyes. "Gonna fuck me in them?"

"More like spank you with them," Louis joked and saw Harry's eyebrows lift. He laughed and stood up, taking Harry's hands to help lift him. "I'm kidding, you dolt! Now, I think we might wanna hurry up. We only have about twenty minutes before we need to leave."

Harry nodded and he beamed as Louis wrapped an arm around his waist. The couple went over to where they had the baby clothes they were looking at. They contemplated the overalls and then just tossed them in a trolley that Louis had grabbed, adding a couple other colors.

They spent a while just browsing and Louis laughed when he found a blue onesie that said 'It's all shits and giggles 'till someone giggles and shits!'. Harry did his loud, cackly laugh that always made Louis feeling proud to know he was the reason for the sound. 

He added it to the cart, knowing his mum will scold him. He then grimaced when realizing he seriously needed to call her, cause she still had no idea he got Harry pregnant. He knew he should just tell her, but it was hard to even explain how it happened, let alone when and why he never told her. It was a mess, honestly, he was just procrastinating.

Suddenly, he heard Harry call his name and walked over. He rolled his eyes when he saw Harry holding up a pair of red trousers for babies. He held a blue and white stripped t-shirt in the other, grinning and rushing over to his boyfriend. Louis chuckled as Harry held it up to him.

"Look, it's Louis size!" Harry teased, wincing when Louis punched his arm. "Ow!"

Louis snapped jokingly,"Don't mock my height, at least I don't have pigeon-toes."

"Don't make fun of my condition!" Harry whined and sneaked the outfit in the cart. He then halted and grinned as he felt pumpkin kick. "Oh, pumpkin is a very strong baby! He's awake. I think you're right, babe. He has the feet for a footie player, but I still say Niall will corrupt him to play the guitar."

The older of the two rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Nonsense, he's definitely gonna be a footie player."

"Ugh, please don't tell me you'll be one of those 'do it or else' dads," Harry grimaced and he scrunched his nose as he felt a sudden nausea. "U-Uh, Louis...I -- I don't feel well. Can we um, can we sit?"

Louis sighed and looked at the boy. "Love, c'mon. Let's just pay this and you can sit in the car."

However, Harry shook his head and wrapped his arm around his tummy. Before he could even speak, he knew right away what was happening and looked around in a panic. His eyes darted to the bathrooms and Harry rushed with his hand over his mouth and well, he made it to the bathrooms but not quite the toilet.

Harry was mortified as he stumbled to the sink and washed his face. He was disgusted with himself and covered his face in embarrassment when Louis walked in. The boy was queasy from the smell of vomit, but he sighed sympathetically as he timidly walked over to Harry and soothed him.

It was definitely a problem, really, because you're suppose to stop morning sickness after the first couple months. But, of course Harry is a boy and things are different. He has more side-effects and hated it. He sniffled as he blushed when the worker came in to clean up the mess. But the lady just smiled reassuringly and he thanked her with a croaky voice.

It wasn't how he planned the trip to be. He wanted cute moments with Louis and him cooing over clothes. They did get that, but he didn't want to cry over Louis not liking his clothes and he didn't want to throw up in the bathroom. Sadly, like isn't always what you want it to be.

Luckily, Louis was a sweet boy and he hated vomit. But, he managed to deal with it and he comforted Harry on the ride back to the hotel. Harry never felt so grateful before and he smiled as Louis played with his hair and hummed softly in the car, rubbing his tummy to rid of motion sickness. And, Harry very much loved him.

-

The S U N

Harry Styles dating former 1D singer Zayn Malik?

Pictures spread rapidly when Harry Styles and Zayn Malik were seen holding hands in Santa Clara just days ago. Not only that, but Zayn was reportedly seen at the On the Road Again concert, then pictures of him leaving the stadium were taken by paparazzi, but without his rumored 'boyfriend'.

Fans have been stirring up theories, but none seem to be the truth as Zayn is once again seen with Harry hours before the Seattle concert. The two seem to be canoodling at a small café and holding hands once again. Not only that, however, Zayn even gave the 1D star a small kiss on the cheek.

Is that enough proof for the fans?

Obviously not, this is the directioner fandom, of course. It's never a 'see and take' with them. Most of the fandom seems to accept the 'bromance' becoming real. However, there are a large clump that just won't accept it. No one can blame them, considering it was a bit out of nowhere.

Many people know Larry Stylinson and that the majority of the fandom believes in this (b)romance. It seems they're onto some more conspiracies as they sit and watch a former ex-bandmember and pop star sit around, flirting in Cali. 

And this time we can see why. It is quite suspicious that Zayn leaves and suddenly he's holding hands with Harry when he's suppose to be marrying his long-term girlfriend and fiancee, Perrie Edwards. The One Direction world is never boring, we can see that over the past five years, but let's hope something good comes out of this sudden romancing.

A grimace formed on Harry's face as he read over the article, huffing and sitting up. There was a pain his lower back as he tried getting comfortable and saw Louis folding some of their clothes. He would ask for a back rub, but that seemed rude since Louis looked tired.

Harry just kept his attention on his phone and sighed as he scrolled, seeing more articles. This was part of Modest!'s plan. They were getting some known news websites to post articles on the 'couple' and Harry didn't know how to feel. It was weird to have pictures of him and Zayn holding hands be real.

Not only that, but he had to explain to his family that he's not dating Zayn. Of course, his mum, step-dad and sister all figured it was fake. It really didn't make sense that he even had to fake-date Zayn. It was just causing more drama. However, this is Modest! and their plans never make sense.

Harry whined as he felt another sharp pain in his lower back. Louis heard the noise and looked up with a panic. He saw Harry pouting and his face was scrunched up in hurt. Louis tossed his clothes to the side and rushed over, placing a hand on the spot his boyfriend was gripping.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Louis felt stupid for asking, obvious Harry was hurt, but he was lost at what to say. He was never good at comforting Harry when it came to pain.

Harry took a shaky breath and timidly smiled,"I-I'm fine. It's just round ligament pain. S'common during this time in the pregnancy. I--I mean I am five months along."

"Fuck, I didn't even realize how far along you are," Louis chuckled breathlessly and sat down at the edge of the bed. He placed his hand on Harry's tummy and shook his head in awe,"You're...You're getting really noticeable, love. Not that you're fat, but people are noticing."

Harry scoffed,"They know when I paint one fucking nail. Of course they notice I put on some weight. It's fine, they'll let it go and move on to something else eventually. I think that's also why Modest wanted to have this 'zarry' thing. It's good to distract the fans for a bit."

It really wasn't. They should just tell everyone and Harry knew that. But, he was feeling a little guilty for everything and didn't want to admit it. Louis noticed, though. He always notices everything. He let it go, however, knowing his baby shouldn't get stressed cause it can hurt his other baby.

"Yeah," Louis gave a tight smile and then he looked at Harry's belly and cooed as he poked it with his fingers gently,"Now, pumpkin, you really need to quit hurting your daddy. He's taking good care of you, yeah? So, be good for him."

Harry giggled,"I don't think it's his fault."

"Shush," Louis waved his hand carelessly and sat up to peck Harry's lips. "I'm just trying to help."

Harry was looking tired and Louis grabbed some pajamas for his boyfriend to change into. He put away the other clothes and saw Harry wearing a pair of plaid pajama pants and a wool sweater. Louis had on some joggers and a sleeveless shirt, causing Harry to lick his lips teasingly and Louis laughed.

He crawled up on the bed and straddled Harry's hips. Harry blushed as Louis lifted his sweater. He smiled and nuzzled his nose against Harry's tummy. The action made Harry's heart flutter. But, then he nearly exploded when he felt Louis' thin, yet plump lips pressing perfectly in the middle and he let out a soft gasp.

Before either could speak, there was a knock on the door and Louis groaned. He pecked Harry's lips softly and Harry frowned sleepily at him as he rubbed his eyes. He pulled down his sweater and soon enough, he saw Niall walking in with a grin and a snapback on with his own pajamas. Just shorts and a white shirt.

Louis plopped on the foot of the bed and Niall greeted,"Aye, just wanted to check in on tubby here."

"I'm not fucking tubby! I'm carrying a damn baby!" Harry snapped grouchily and crossed his arms. He didn't appreciate Niall walking in when him and Louis were sharing an intimate moment.

Niall flinched and held his hands in defense,"Damn, chill. I'm just bored and figured I should see what's up."

"Don't worry, Harry just gets grouchy when he's tired," Louis waved a hand and ignored Harry's glare. He scooted up and lifted his arm so Harry could snuggle under and he smiled.

When Harry was getting cozy, Louis saw Niall staring at them with a confused expression. The thing is, despite them dating for a couple weeks, they never told anyone. They figured the less people that knew the better. Zayn only helped Louis shop with Harry cause he knew he was the dad and thought Louis was just being nice.

Once Harry was comfortable, Niall hesitated and asked curiously,"So, have any names picked out yet? Considering you're five months along and all."

"Yeah, we had a list and narrowed it down. We each chose five and we decided to narrow it down to five in all," Louis smiled and looked at Harry questioningly as if to ask if it was okay to tell him. Harry just nodded, so Louis told Niall,"We're choosing between Miles, Hayden, Elliot, Chase and Parker."

A thoughtful look showed on Niall's face as he nodded slowly. "Interesting. I kind of excepted more posh sounding names, but I like'm."

"What's your favorite one?" Louis asked curiously, fingers absent-mindedly twirling locks of Harry's hair.

Niall's eyes trailed to the action, but he just said,"I think either Miles or Elliot."

"Funny, cause Elliot was a name I chose and Miles was a name Harry chose," Louis explained and he looked down to tell Harry, but a smile tugged at his lips when seeing the boy passed out on his shoulder. He rolled his eyes fondly and teased as he poked Harry's tummy,"Looks like your daddy was tired, hm?"

He let his hand slip under Harry's sweater and rub his tummy soothingly. Harry furrowed his eyebrows in his sleep and jutted his lip out. But, then he just scooted closer to Louis. His actions were adorable when he's asleep. Unlike the other boys who just kick and snore annoyingly loud.

When Louis turned his attention back to Niall, a blush coated his cheeks when he saw the Irish lad looking at him in amusement. He cleared his throat and moved his hand from Harry's stomach. He usually just does these things when he's alone with Harry. He's not use to showing his soft side around the others.

Niall asked quietly,"Are...Are you two--?"

"Um," Louis hesitated, knowing what he meant and he found himself nodding as he looked at Harry's sleeping face. "Yeah, we're dating."

He really hoped Harry wouldn't be mad at him for admitting that. It was something they never really discussed, however. Coming out was just a small thing compared to everything else happening. Everyone on tour knows about him being pregnant, so it should be fine.

A frown formed on Niall's face as he slowly shook his head. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't be?" Louis said defensively as he stared at Niall with a confused expression.

Niall stood up and he looked to Harry, then exclaimed in a whisper,"You're dating Harry while he's pregnant? That-- Ugh. I cannot believe this. He's going to end up hurt because of you, Louis. You're just dating him cause you feel obligated to considering you fucking knocked him up."

His words made Louis' jaw drop and he didn't even know what to say. He just snapped in disgust,"How could you even assume such a shitty thing? I love him, Niall! I loved him before he was pregnant and I will love him after. Maybe our baby brought us closer, but we would have ended up together in the end anyways."

Much to his dismay, Niall didn't seem to believe him. He just scoffed and shook his head. Louis didn't understand why his friend was being such a bitch. He watched Niall walk off and winced as the door slammed. Just proving how angry and upset he was for Harry.

Louis never expected this from Niall of all people. Perhaps Liam and definitely Zayn. But, not Niall. However, as thought about it more, Niall was there for Harry most of the pregnancy. Zayn was too far to always be there and Liam had been distant about it. But, Niall was there. 

It still didn't give him a right to judge Louis, though. The fact that he truly believed Louis only wanted to be with Harry for the baby was a bunch of bullshit. Yes, he did ask Harry out mid-pregnancy, but it's not like he proposed or anything. Them being together may make it a little easier, but that's not why he asked. He asked because he loves Harry, no other reason.

He shook his head and sighed as he turned over and turned the light off. He rolled around and got more comfortable. Harry tucked his head into the crook of Louis' neck and Louis was on his side, Harry's belly between them and Harry half on his side and half on his back. He didn't look too comfortable, but he always complained he couldn't get cozy anyways.

Louis caressed Harry's tummy and he hesitated before whispering to the baby,"I promise, I do love your daddy, okay? Uncle Niall's just a little bitch." He then groaned,"Fuck, Harry wouldn't be happy if he heard me teaching you naughty word's so young." He then chuckled lightly,"There I go again. Guess I have a bit of a potty mouth. Harry's gonna start a swear jar, I bet my life on it."

The boy licked his lips and frowned a little. He chewed on his bottom lip,"I know I--I didn't want you at first, but I hope you know I'm really...excited now. I was just scared, yeah? But, don't worry. Even if I'm a shi--um, bad dad, Harry will make it up for me. He's good enough to be both parents. I'm gonna try, though. Daddy love's you so much." He then kissed his finger tips and lightly pressed them to Harry's tummy, his heart fluttering when he felt a small kick.

And maybe the kick was just random and a coincidence. But, Louis wasn't one to believe in coincidences. So, the small little action really made him so happy. It was like a silent promise that his baby didn't hate him. That pumpkin or Miles or Elliot or whatever the hell they'll call their little prince truly did love and forgive him.

He felt his eye water as he scooted closer and sung softly, in a small whisper,"Baby mine, don't you cry...Baby mine, dry your eyes.Rest your head close to my heart.Never to part, baby of mine." He smiled lightly and closed his eyes as he continued,"Little one when you play, don't you mind what they say. Let those eyes sparkle and shine.Never a tear, baby of mine."

As he continued, Louis' voice began to grow quieter. The song was so soft and sweet. It was a female singer and Louis' slightly high-pitched tone helped make it so sweet and gentle. He didn't remember if the baby can even hear him. He was too tired to look it up, but he just wanted to show his love to his and Harry's baby.

When Louis soon drifted to sleep, he didn't notice Harry was awake and listening with tears brimming his eyes. Harry felt a small lump in his throat when he listened to Louis. Cause, he heard him sing so many times, but this was different. It was much more special and intimate.

Surely Louis had sung to Harry once or twice when they dated, but never like this. Pumpkin was their baby and something they made in an intimate moment. He knew Louis was always afraid to truly show his love to their baby. But, now he has and Harry couldn't help it when he sniffled softly.

A smile tugged at his lips and he slowly untucked his hand from under his pillow. Harry nuzzled his head under Louis' neck and he took the hand Louis had on his belly, entwining their fingers. He fell asleep, dreaming of him and Louis and their little baby boy and it was beautiful.


	23. Chapter 23

It was weird being on a small break again. It was only a four day break, but they decided to take advantage of that time. Ever since the Zarry thing, everyone has been stressing. Not to mention, Harry's been getting so much bigger and Louis doesn't want to be rude, it's just true.

There's no hiding it now. People can tell, they're just not getting anything confirmed and it's driving everyone insane. Whenever Harry meets fans, it's with the boys and the boys try distracting them from asking Harry anything. It's been stressing Harry out a lot and Louis' been trying to calm him down.

Now, he knew the only thing keeping Harry in the stress-free zone was to make sure he focused on their little boy. Pumpkin has been doing great and Louis has been giving his love back massages to relieve the kinks in his back. Harry's almost five an a half months pregnant and Louis knew it was getting hard to be as energetic as he use to.

However, he didn't judge the boy. He just tried soothing him with love and kisses. Making sure Harry felt happy, trying to occupy him with the nursery instead. Harry was really excited to go back to London so he can make sure the nursery was getting worked on.

The fun part for Harry was the painting was done. He had professionals do it since he wanted the best there is for his little angel. He knew pumpkin would love the room. It just sucked because Harry was pregnant, unable to actually do any manual labor and Louis was stuck assembling the items since he didn't want Harry getting his back hurt.

Honestly, Louis really wanted footie theme as the nursery. But, this is Harry's home and his baby as well. They compromised. The room is Monsters Inc. and Louis will put up some footie items. He'll hang up some cool posters and get football plus pillows.

Surely the baby couldn't use them since it could suffocate their boy while he's sleeping. But, it'll look nice and he can use them later when he's older. It was nice that they can compromise on something. Harry's been an angel and trying his best to help Louis out since he's doing most of the work.

It was difficult assembling a nursery and Louis was having trouble with setting this particular one up. He never got to help with Ernest and Doris considering he was on tour, but that didn't mean he never helped with Phoebe and Daisy. He set up their cribs, but it was harder for this one since they got more complicated through the years.

Harry tried helping, but Louis wouldn't let him. He didn't want Harry straining himself and would make him sit in the chair. Harry then just gave up and decided food was nice. So, he went downstairs to get...Louis food. Not himself. Definitely not. He wasn't selfish at all.

He did end up making Louis a sandwich, to which Louis scarfed it down and then began going back to work. They had to get it done within two days since they had to go back to Canada for the Edmonton show. They already did Vancouver and didn't want to have to wait till right before Harry has the baby to get everything done.

The room was good so far and the paint smell didn't linger despite it being done two days ago. There were small shelves for the books people got and a changing table for stinky diapers. It was white wood and looked bright rather than a dark room, because Harry says white wood looks much more 'sophisticated'. Cause, that's what a baby room needs to look like.

Note the sarcasm.

Louis didn't really care. He thought the room was cute regardless and had such bright and nice colors. There was a green rug and the floor was light, hardwood. Two walls were just a light blue and the opposites were white and blue striped with paintings of some monsters from monsters inc such as Sully and Mike.

Harry was busy decorating the shelves and changing table, humming along to baby music. They were cute nursery rhymes and Louis was cringing at the kiddish sounds. He wanted to put on Usher, but Harry insisted they needed appropriate tunes because the baby can hear outside the belly now.

It was annoying because Harry had tons of nursery rhyme CD's and kept playing them on repeat. Maybe it would be better if the singers weren't kids. No offense to kids, but Louis preferred not to hear squeaky children's voices for three hours. Harry seemed to love it, though.

He was singing along softly while organizing the books,"Mommy Finger, Mommy Finger. Here I am! Here I am!How are you, today? Very well, I thank you." He giggled and turned, seeing Louis giving him this judgmental look. Harry pouted and said with a huff,"Don't judge me!"

"This song is so dirty," Louis snorted, shaking his head. "It's literally called Daddy Finger."

A grimace formed on Harry's face and he whined, slamming the book down. "Wow, thanks! Now I won't be able to stop thinking of it in that way."

"Sorry, babe. Hey, can you hand me the dowel?" Louis pointed over as he looked for the loose spring on the crib to put it in.

Harry had no idea what that was, but looked around the floor and winced as he crouched down a bit to grab an object that looked like a dowel. He handed it and Louis gave him a quick kiss. Louis worked on the crib a bit and smiled once it was done.

The two stood up and Harry exclaimed,"The room looks so good, think pumpkin would like it?"

"He better, it took an hour to fucking make these," Louis grouched, wrapping his arms around Harry from behind and sighed as he looked at the dresser for the baby clothes. "Better start working on that piece of shit."

"Piece of shit that costs two hundred pounds." Harry loves Ikea and insisted they bought from there, which costs quite a bit. He saw Louis sigh as he opened the box and he offered,"I can do it if you want, it's not that hard for me."

"Nah, babes. I don't want you overworking yourself," Louis waved him off and grumbled as he continued opening the box.

Sometimes it annoyed Harry that he couldn't do much, but Louis is just being protective of him and pumpkin. When Louis saw his expression, he gave him another kiss before working on the dresser. Harry sheepishly smiled, finding Louis very sexy with his snapback on and those bulging biceps and fuck.

He was horny.

It's been a few weeks and Harry's been trying to control his hormones. He felt so turned on by everything and it was weird. He'd look at a banana and suddenly there's a huge bulge in his jeans. Nothing is more awkward than eating dinner and suddenly wanting to suck your boyfriend off.

Then again, Louis is his boyfriend and it should be normal. Who wouldn't want to suck off Louis? The boy was basically sex on legs and Harry really wanted to spread those legs and wrap his lips around him like a lollipop. This is honestly what he thinks everyday and he needs to calm himself.

Suddenly, the phone was ringing and Harry knew it was Louis' since it was Anaconda and Louis hasn't changed it. He chuckled, grabbing the phone as Louis was preoccupied with the crib. He looked at it and saw it was Louis' mum. He grinned and was happy, having not talked to her in forever.

He answered with a happy exclaimed of,"Hello, Jay! How are you?"

"Harry? It's been a while, hasn't it," She laughed in surprise and Harry noticed Louis tensing, turning to Harry with wide eyes and mouthing 'no!' in a panic.

A frowned formed on Harry's face and he heard Jay talking, but Louis looked like he was going to pass out. He frantically got up and ran over, snatching the phone from his hands. Harry stumbled a bit, but Louis grabbed onto him and gave him a guilty face for being so aggressive.

He hid the phone in his shoulders and admitted with a whisper,"Babe, I--I haven't told her."

Harry's eyes widened and he felt his heart drop. "But, I...I thought." He slowly shook his head and said hastily,"How could you not tell her? Are you fucking joking me? It's been five months, Louis! Were you just gonna show up to her house with a damn baby? My mum has known for months!"

"Of course she knows, you're the pregnant one," Louis snapped without thinking.

A look of hurt crossed Harry's face and he sneered,"No, we're pregnant. It's our baby. And obviously, you are hesitating about it or else you would have told her already. Are you ashamed or panicking? Because, if you are, just fucking tell me instead of me finding out with your mum on the phone!"

Before Louis could reply, Harry just scowled and rushed out of the room with tears brimming his eyes. Louis sighed and he knew he was in the wrong once again. He loves their baby. He does. But, maybe he is scared and he is worried. Mainly for so many reasons and one being how his mum will react.

He glanced at where Harry had left and sighed deeply, sitting on the chair as he looked around the room. He felt like a complete dolt. He was ignoring his mum on the phone talking about his sisters, he made his boyfriend cry once again and he probably has his kid hating him again.

"Lou? Love? Hello, are you there?" His mum called out through the phone.

He shakily replied,"Y-Yeah, I'm here."

"What's wrong, dear? You sound upset. If something's bothering you, you can tell me," She said with a stern voice and he didn't know how to reply. She kept quiet for a moment and then insisted,"Louis, you're my son, I know when something's going on and I've been trying to stay quiet for a couple months now, but I need you to tell me."

"Y-You're gonna hate me, fuck. You're going to be so mad," He said with a sniffle, teeth digging in his bottom lip because he didn't want to cry. However, he was frustrated and stressed and tried so hard to stay strong for Harry.

A small sigh was heard on the other line and his mum pleaded,"Oh, hun'. You're my bloody son, for crying out loud! I would never be mad enough for you to be this scared. Just tell me what's wrong, okay? I promise, I'll try to be as rational as possible. I just don't want yo--"

"Harry's pregnant."

There was literally a gasp on the other line and Louis took a long, shuddering breath and blinked rapidly to see past the rim of warm wetness threatening to overspill his eyes. He didn't want to hear his mother so upset. But, he knew he was about to and it was the worst.

He added with a weak voice,"And, it--it's my baby."

"Oh, Louis," His mum croaked out with a sniffle. "Oh my. I--I don't know...how far along?"

"A little over five months," He admitted, the tears spilling when he heard his mum let out a exasperated breath. "I know, I waited so damn long to tell you! I'm so sorry, mum. I'm so sorry. I just, I was scared and now I ruined everything cause he's so upset that I didn't tell you."

"And why the bloody hell did you not tell me? Five months? That's over halfway through, Louis!" She shouted through the phone and it was times like these that he hurt while being a mama's boy.

His lip was quivering as he said,"I-I'm scared, mummy."

He felt like he was a child again, asking his mum to sleep in his room cause of monsters under the bed. But, this was just as scary. It was more, actually. He was having a kid. A little boy who was going to need his dad to tell him everything is going to be okay, yet he needed his mum to tell him that now.

"Hun, this is completely normal. I--I don't know what to say, exactly. I don't understand how Harry is pregnant, yet I cannot say I'm surprised he is capable of it. That boy's always been special."Louis let out a choked laugh and she chuckled,"Besides, you're twenty-three. It was going to happen sooner or later."

Louis smiled weakly,"Yeah, I guess I just feel younger than I am."

"Now, now. You are certainly old enough to have a kid. I just expected you to plan it more, as do many people. But, you have a good income, a home and...are you and Harry?" He mumbled a 'yes' and he could practically feel her smiling. "That's wonderful. See? It'll be okay. Now, is it a boy or girl?"

He found himself grinning as he answered,"A boy. We're thinking between Elliot and Miles."

"I like Miles, but it's your son," She put her two cents in with a laugh.

He rolled his eyes,"Of course, you choose Harry's option for a name."

The two laughed and he found himself rambling about the baby and how it all went down. You know, exclude the sex and most of the sexual acts he and Harry went through. She tsked when he told her how he reacted, bu he explained the modest situation and she wasn't pleased.

He understood why. Louis was a jerk a lot of times, but he is her son. She of course did think he was in the wrong, however being his mum came with her favoring some of the reasons he pointed out. Louis has been through hell since being with modest and his mum never enjoyed hearing the things he had to go through. He was constantly ridiculed and tortured by them and he did a lot to protect Harry from their wrath.

After talking to her for a while, getting her insight on some things, he knew he needed to make sure his babies were okay. She laughed at his and Harry's name they call the baby (pumpkin). But, then she just wished them the best of luck and said to keep in touch.

She wasn't telling the girls yet, considering they might blow it and let the media know. Louis liked that and he thanked her, then left the nursery. He went down the hall and saw Harry laying in bed and singing quietly to pumpkin. He had his tummy showing and Louis smiled fondly at the beautiful pair.

He knocked on the door with his knuckles and Harry looked up, frowning when seeing him. The reaction caused Louis to admit,"Babe, I told her. I just did. She's happy for us."

However, Harry wasn't going along with it. He just sighed and then mumbled,"I know, okay? I look like a fucking potato. I-I'm fat and -- and ugly and stuff, but I just...wished you would of told me you were ashamed instead of acting like your mum knew all this time."

Louis gaped at his boyfriend and shook his head slowly. He couldn't believe this. Is that why Harry reacted the way he did? He knew Harry was getting a little insecure, however not like this. He wasn't sure how to even react to this. He frowned and walked over, sitting on the bed and Harry pressed his legs to his chest. Or, tried to.

"Is that why you think I didn't tell her? Cause your belly is showing?" Louis asked in confusion, not understanding.

The younger of the two shook his head,"N-No, I just. I thought you were ashamed cause someone as ugly as me is carrying your baby and my tummy is so big now and I'm a fucking potato like I said. And, I look so stupid and I'm gloating and my face is getting all weird and I look stupid."

"Oh, love. You have no idea what the hell you're talking about, you dolt," Louis chuckled softly, scooting close and placing his hand on Harry's cheek with the other on his tummy. "You know, I...I think you being pregnant is the most beautiful thing in the entire world. Wanna know why?"

Harry looked down with a frown,"Why?"

"Cause, that little baby in there--" Louis lightly tapped Harry's tummy. "He's us. He's made of you and me. He's a little miracle, cause only 2% of men get pregnant and you're one of them." He then tapped Harry's nose,"And, don't even fuck with me, Harold. You're glowing. This isn't fat, this is our baby. Don't call our baby that, jerk!"

A small giggle left Harry and he shyly looked at Louis through damp lashes,"I love you." He pecked Louis' lips and then looked at his tummy,"Sorry for calling you fat, pumpkin."

"Hey, my mum, she wanted us to name him Miles," Louis added as he moved closer to Harry, pressing small kisses on the boy's neck and lightly rubbed his hands over the bump. He grumbled as he lightly sucked the spot under Harry's ear, leaving a love-bite,"That trader chose your name."

Harry's breath hitched and he gulped,"Do you not like the name?"

"I think it's cute. Maybe he can be Miles Elliot?" He offered, then scrunched his nose. "Sounds too much like Missy Elliot, actually. Hm, maybe Miles Hayden?"

A smile beamed on Harry's face as he sniffled softly,"Yeah, I--I like it."

"I like it too," Louis agreed, moving on top of Harry and pressing his lips to his boyfriend's. He smiled against them, whispering as he ran his hands down Harry's sides where his love handles were,"You still feeling insecure, my beautiful boyfriend?"

A blush coated Harry's cheeks as he admitted weakly,"I just...sometimes I think you don't think I'm attractive and you're just saying that to make me feel better." He then panted lightly as Louis started placing kisses down his neck and whimpered,"Louis, I--I think we should stop. I'm getting hard."

"Already? Damn, babe. I think pregnancy is the best thing that's happened to you," Louis joked, but then he saw Harry's hesitant expression and pecked his lips. "I don't mind, okay? I...I heard sex while pregnant is very beautiful. It's safe. We can...if you want to?"

There was a glint in Harry's eyes and he was nervous for many reasons. He really didn't want to hurt the baby, but he knew Miles was safe in the tummy no matter what. It was just a 'motherly' instinct. You know, except he's a boy. He just wanted to keep his baby safe.

However, he knew Miles was okay and just nodded as he eagerly kissed Louis' lips cause he's so fucking turned on and just wants to go at it. He also wanted to just have a sweet love. He wanted it slow, but deep and he just wanted Louis all over him and maybe even ride Louis, cause that would be nice.

Louis licked into his mouth, slowly tugging off his shirt and pulled apart with a smack of their lips. Harry's eyes bulged out, his hands were so large as they laid on Louis' tattooed chest. Louis was tiny, but also muscular and he just looked so hot, Harry kind of wanted to come then and there.

Due to the pregnant stomach, Louis needed to maneuver and help Harry a lot so he didn't jostle their little boy too much. Louis helped get the shirt off and he pressed kisses down Harry's tummy. Harry whimpered, his parted lips allowing small breaths to come out and Louis gulped at the gorgeous sounds.

Louis nuzzled his nose against the bump and let his thumbs trace against the tattoos on his lower tummy. He was so happy Harry wore sweats or else he would have been in a rut trying to get those tight jeans off. He slid the sweats down with the boxers, tossing them to the side and slipped off his own.

Harry whimpered as he pleaded and squirmed,"L-Louis, need you! I'm fucking horny!"

"I thought we were making love, sweetheart," The older boy rolled his eyes and dug through Harry's messy side drawer to look for the lube.

"Don't mess up the drawer! I organized it," Harry pouted, his sweaty forehead having hair stick to it. "Fucking messing up my beautiful piles of baby sonograms. I worked very hard on that and even got a nice scrapbo--mmpf."

Louis' lips pressed to his harshly, grumbling,"Shut up or no sex."

Harry instantly shut up and wrapped his arms around Louis' neck, leaving hot, open mouth kisses on the boy's lips with a moan. He felt Louis' hands sliding down his leg and the finger was already slick with lubricant. He gasped as he felt Louis' finger tease at his hole and Harry tried calming down, but it wasn't working.

He pleaded 'now' a million times against Louis' mouth and Louis chuckled, but slowly slid the finger in. He smiled against Harry's check, loving the sound of his desperate voice repeating his name. Harry's always been vocal, but with his hormones now, he was basically ten times worse. Or better, depending on how you see it.

After he was stretched a little, Louis added another. Harry tensed and Louis soothed him with sweet words being whispered into the boy's ear. His fingers traced their way down Harry's rounded curve of a tummy, then shimmied past his raging hard-on, smiling against his cheek.

He saw the way Harry's breath was shivered and his body covered in goosebumps from the delicate touch. Louis began to finger the boy slowly and deeply, curling them and moving them with purpose: to massage Harry's small bundle of nerves, adding a third one once he was read.

Harry was a mess, his eyes squeezed closed so his lashes fanned out over his red cheeks, lips parted and panting as his torso lightly heaved for breath. It was so beautiful and Louis slid the fingers in and out, loving how Harry's mouth opened a bit more each time and his eyebrows creased with drops of sweat practically falling down his forehead.

As soon as Louis pulled his fingers free, Harry started to cry out for something to fill him, begging weakly to be filled even fuller than he already was. Louis quickly wiped his fingers on Harry's blanket and Harry pouted, giving him a glare. But, Louis kissed him before he could complain and promised to wash them.

He spread Harry's legs a bit more, settling between them and damn -- the yoga worked because Harry was a bit more flexible than before. Harry's bum was even bigger and Louis loved it. He took a deep breath and slowly pressed himself against Harry's prepped hole, slowly entering.

It was silent after Harry's squeak of surprise. The room was full of tension and silence, the air thick and Harry's mouth was agape. Louis hovered above Harry, just barely. Because, his torso was basically pressed to Harry's belly. After a moment, Louis slowly pulled back just an inch before pushing n.

"Feels really good," Harry breathed, his back arching a bit at the feeling as Louis continued to do small, short thrusts to get back into the feeling of sex.

"What? This," he asked coyly, happy to make his boyfriend feel good. Louis felt a light pressure in his stomach as he hovered, a smirk burning into his cheeks at the amount of power he's been given over the boy's happiness. He mumbled as he sped up his thrust,"Fuck, baby, you feel so good. Look so gorgeous."

"Lou... oh-right there," Harry moaned, his whole body trembling with the sensation underneath Louis's body.

As he continued to thrust harder and faster, Harry's moans got louder. Louis was getting tired, his arms burning with how he held himself up, but it was worth it as he whispered how beautiful Harry looked. Wanting to just make him feel as perfect as he is.

Taking care of Harry is probably his favorite thing to do. He's happiest when Harry is contented beside him. He must constantly reassure Harry in the worst times, make him laugh when he's grumpy, hold him when he's feeling low. He does everything he can to show Harry that he loved him.

They both were getting close and the thrusts were going quicker and sloppier. Louis leaning his head against Louis' forehead. Staring each other in the eyes, they panted and Louis pressed his lips to the boy's quickly. He gripped onto the boy's thigh, moving his position a bit and turned a different angle to find Harry's bundle of nerves.

He must have hit it, cause Harry moaned out 'fuck' and gasped slightly. He was turning his head and burying his face into Louis' neck,sucking at him sloppily as the boy began to properly thrust in and out at a quick pace. Harry was nearly crying in short, soft gasps of air.

"F-Fuck, baby I--I don't think I can hold much longer," Louis grunted, trying to steady himself as he felt himself tense.

Harry was whining as Louis then came, his load filling the boy and Louis moaning out his name. He tried continuing for the younger boy, small whimpers escaping Harry as he desperately wound himself around Louis, nails digging into Louis's broad, muscled back.

"'M gonna come, Lou, fuck," Harry moaned, head thrown back and Louis pressing kisses down the skin with a breath of relief.

The room was silent aside from their heavy breaths and Louis slowly pulled out of the boy. He saw Harry was limp on the bed and his eyes closed with exhausted pants leaving his pretty, parted lips. He smiled lightly and stumbled to the bathroom with tired legs.

He dug through the bathroom and found a washcloth, then returned after using the bathroom. He rolled his eyes when seeing Harry passed out and crawled into bed, using the damp cloth to wipe down his boyfriend's tummy that was covered in his come.

After that, he tossed it to the side and turned off the light. Louis hesitated, then took a picture of his sleeping boy to save the memory. He made sure the boy's lower body wasn't in the picture and smiled, putting the phone away before snuggling up to Harry with a grin on his face.

Louis wrapped his arms around the boy and pulled the blanket over their bodies. He pressed a kiss to Harry's shoulder and softly sighed, nuzzling his nose to the sweaty hair. Because, it's times like these that he can't help the grin that tugs on his sleepy face before drifting to a peaceful slumber.

-

#HarryStylesPregnant

#Zarryhavingbabies

#WhosHarrysbabydaddy

Harry's eyes watered as he stared at the top three worldwide trends. He couldn't believe this was happening. Everyone knows and he was nearly going to have a heart attack. The people found out, they know he's pregnant and Zayn is claimed to be the father.

The boy quickly shook his head as he paced outside of Zayn's room and he was having breathing problems. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't control his thoughts and it was too much. Just days ago he was happy and having sex and picking out cute plush toys for the nursery.

Now, the world knows he's been lying to the about being pregnant and modest was going to make it worse. He didn't want to talk to them, but they were going to make him or else the band's career will be on the line. He had to do what they said or else it's just going to turn into turmoil.

As he continued pacing, Louis tried calming him down and Niall was glaring at the two. Harry knew Niall was just protecting him, but he was sick of the Irish boy's shit and rolled his eyes. He relaxed into Louis' embrace and tried not to freak out, because it should be fine. Everything always turns out fine in the end, so maybe they just needed to get through this before something good happened.

It was just the fact that he could hear Zayn and Perrie arguing and it was his fault. He was ruining their relationship and he hated himself. Even if Zayn was the one that said it was his baby to protect Louis, he still felt personally at fault here because if he wasn't pregnant, this wouldn't be happening.

Suddenly, the door opened and he frowned as he saw Zayn timidly smiling. Harry slowly walked in as the door opened more and the boys trailed behind. They saw Perrie wiping her eyes and taking a heavy breath. She seemed stressed and he didn't blame her, considering what she was involved in.

Zayn said as he leaned against he doorframe,"It's okay, Harry. We're not...we're still together and everything. She's just--"

"I'm just confused and don't understand why Zayn is 'dating' you," She exclaimed, trying to calm down. The blonde bit her bottom lip and turned to Harry, looking at his belly. "Why is he the 'dad'? I don't understand. It doesn't -- it just seems dumb and like a bunch of drama shit."

Harry nodded in agreement and sat down slowly, Louis helping him. "Um, it's complicated. But, Modest hates Larry, as you know." She nodded. Everyone knew that. "And, Louis...is the dad. Zayn jumped in when modest found out I was pregnant and well, he told them it was his because it's easier, even if it's not?"

"I'm still confused."

Liam stepped in and explained easier,"If Modest knew Harry was pregnant with Louis' baby, they wouldn't accept it. If anything, they'd have him go into hiding or get an abortion, if that's even possible. And, Zayn figured it would be easier to just say it's his."

"Why does modest hate Larry and not Zarry?" She snorted and shook her head. "Seems the same in my opinion. Either way, it's two guys having a kid together."

Niall interrupted,"Larry's been around since day one, literally. And, if they came out dating and having a baby do you know how much shit modest would get? Everyone would know Elounor was never really and they would know Modest hid it since the beginning. Thus proving how controlling they are. People would know that they're shit and no one would sign with them because they don't want to be controlled like that."

It was all so true and Harry hated it. He just wished they would have signed with another company, but it's too late night. The contract doesn't end till 2016 and it was no use. He looked up when feeling Louis playing with his bun and sheepishly blushed, feeling the boy press his lips to Harry's forehead from where he stood behind the chair.

"Okay, let me see if I got this right," Perrie slowly spoke. "Harry's pregnant with Louis' baby, but the public think it's Zayn's. Modest is okay with Zarry, because if Larry came out, people would know that modest hid it and made them stay in the closet and that Elounor was never real, leaving modest to be the worst record label ever."

Harry nodded. "Yep."

Perrie frowned and shook her head. "I hate the music industry."

"The music industry hates the music industry," Zayn laughed, walking over and wrapping his arms around his fiancee. "I'm sorry for doing this to you, bebz. I just wanted to help my friends."

The girl simply nodded and Harry watched as they hugged, kissing sweetly. He glanced at the ring on Perrie's finger, sighing softly and looking at his own hand. He wondered if Louis would ever propose or if he would need to. Obviously not now, they just got back together. But, perhaps in the future.

It would have made more sense to get married first, but sometimes you need to do things backwards. Harry didn't mind not having everything in order. As long as he had the boy there for him, he could wait as long as he needed to. Besides, they had more options now that gay marriage was basically legal everywhere.

After everyone calmed down from their drama, the group went to Zayn's living room and Harry grimaced as he felt a sharp kick to his lower part of his stomach. Sometimes Miles can be a bit of a violent little munchkin. He pouted and went over to where Louis was sat and playing video games with Zayn and Liam.

Harry settled next to his boyfriend and saw Niall was showing funny YouTube videos to Perrie. He felt kind of alone and just hesitated, going on twitter. He knew it was a dumb decision, but he wanted to know what the fans were saying. Even if it might hurt a little.

Like he expected, many thought it was just a rumor, lots were just asking if the baby came out his arse or not (obviously not, there's such thing as c-sections) and most were screaming Larry. He also saw a few saying to go on the Maury show and non-fans or fake-fans were saying he's a slut and probably doesn't know who the dad is.

Harry shut off his phone and he frowned, asking Louis with a whisper,"Sunshine?"

"Yeah, babe?" Louis said, eyes still on the telly as he stuck his tongue out a little and narrowed his eyes to shoot something in the game and grunting when he lost.

The pregnant lad wrapped his arms around his torso and pleaded with a pouty face,"Would you please get me something to eat? Miles and I are starving."

Louis nodded instantly and he pressed a kiss to Harry's lips, then to his tummy. "Of course, babycakes. What do you want? I'm sure Zayn has everything. If not, I'll have Niall run to the store and pick up something."

A giggle left Harry's lips when seeing Niall turn with a confused and disbelieved expression. Harry hummed and tapped his chin thoughtfully as he tried figuring out what he wanted. "Maybe cottage cheese mixed with bacon bites,sunflower seeds, and...hm." He then snapped his fingers,"With shredded cheese and pineapples!"

"Ew," Liam scrunched his face distastefully.

Louis didn't seem to enjoy the thought either, but he reluctantly nodded and assured,"Alright, I'll get right on that, sweetheart. Just lay here and relax."

The two shared one last kiss and Harry watched as Louis trotted into the kitchen. He moved around the couch a bit to get more cozy and snuggled into the jumper he had on. He saw the boys and Perrie looking at him curiously and Harry shifted awkwardly under their intense gazes.

"What?" He asked with a frown.

Perrie shook her head and just asked,"What's the baby's name?"

Harry beamed and he said excitedly,"We thought the name Miles sounds very cute. Middle name Hayden. I love it, don't you? It's just so cute."

"Why not kilometers?" Niall joked.

Obviously he thought Harry would laugh. However, everyone was chuckling and Harry frowned. He didn't like that. He hated people making fun of his baby's name. He really liked it and he thought they would too. He felt his eyes glaze with tears and suddenly, Harry bursted into tears.

The reaction caught everyone off guard and Harry covered his face with his hands and exclaimed,"You ha-hate it? Don't like the name?!"

"No! We love it!" Zayn assured frantically, looking around in a panic in case Louis would come in. He quickly whispered to Niall,"Fucking apologize, you twat! Before Louis drags your arse!"

Niall's face paled and he told Harry sweetly,"I love the name, I was just joking, I promise. It's handsome and hot and kind of hipster? It's kind of classy and nice."

Before the boys could save their arses anymore, Louis walked in with a tray of gross food and he sighed in relief as he placed it on the table. But, then he saw the awkward smiles everyone gave him and then turned to Harry, instantly tensing at the tears in his boyfriend's eyes.

"Who the fuck made him cry?" Everyone stayed quiet and Louis shook his head with a glare. "The person better speak up or I will snap their damn neck!"

Niall shrieked as everyone pointed to him and Louis clenched his jaw. The Irish lad shouted,"I didn't mean to, I just joked that Miles is like a measurement and I said kilometers and I really would like to live, please! I'm sorry, I like the name and I won't make fun of it anymore, just spare me!"

Louis hummed and he looked at where Harry was sat with a smile as he began shoving the weird food down his throat. He seemed happier now, so Louis huffed out a breath. He sat down next to him, seeing Niall visibly relived and wrapped an arm around Harry's waist.

"Baby, are you offended by what Niall said?" Louis questioned, trying to hold back his disgust at how Harry ate the food so easily.

Harry shook his head with a grin,"M'okay now!"

Therefor, Louis nodded and he gave Niall a small wink to show he's okay. Niall slouched with a heaved breath and wiped his forehead. This also showed Niall that Louis does care about the baby and Harry. It helped a lot and Louis hoped that Niall understood he does want the baby.

Of course, Louis was a little scared at first. However, he also knew everyone is scared at first and even during and also after the baby is born. As long as Harry and Miles is fine, Louis will be okay. He wanted Harry to be okay and hoped that Niall understood that along with everyone else.

Through the rest of the evening, there weren't anymore problems and everyone got on great. Harry showed them pictures of the finished nursery and Perrie cooed over the cute nursery while Louis just grumbled about wanting a footie room, then received a smack in the back of his head by his grouchy boyfriend.

Harry was getting a bit more demanding, but Louis knew it was common and helped gratefully. He wanted to make sure Harry was always comforted because he's caring for two people now, not just one. Getting a few pillows or a fan or extra food is perfectly fine considering Louis isn't having an extra person inside of him to feed.

However, all good things must end and as Louis cuddled Harry in his arms, there was a ringing. Everyone looked at the phone on the table and no one was willing to get up. Liam groaned and reluctantly did himself. He grabbed the phone, face going blank and everyone looked at him in confusion, causing the boy to say something no one wanted to hear.

"It's Modest."


	24. Chapter 24

Let's just say, modest was definitely not happy. Who can blame them? Well, it's none of their business if Harry's pregnancy is out and about. But, considering it is their business on the line, Harry felt the tiniest bit of sympathy for them. But, Louis was more sympathetic with Harry.

It was all too much now, because Harry was already stressed with everything going on and when they were told to have a meeting, he got even more stressed. Harry was dealing with a lot and Louis was trying to get him to calm down. Because, stress isn't good for Harry or the baby's health.

Modest was selfish, though. They kept insisting they needed to meet and deal with the 'problem'. It wasn't their problem and Harry got so angry when they said that. This is about Harry, Louis, Miles and Zayn. All four of them were in a huge predicament now.

If Modest would have just chilled in the beginning, none of this would have been a problem. Zayn wouldn't have spoken up and suggested the craziest ideas ever. But, of course, Modest always liked to create problems and Zayn did the right yet wrong thing in the end.

Louis tried to get Harry out of this meeting, however, he's the center of attention here and it would be impossible to do anything without his service added. Harry was a wreck when they headed to the building and Louis tried comforting his babe with small kisses and whispers of how adorable their baby is going to be.

He was smart and aware of how to 'trick' Harry into happiness. Just talking about the baby makes the biggest smile on Harry's face appear. He loved discussing how he thinks Miles might end up. How he wouldn't care if Miles was transgender or straight or gay or anything. Because, he said he wanted to be the best dad in the world and always support his child.

Despite Louis maybe being a little sad if their child turns out transgender, he did agree and say no matter what, he'll love them unconditionally. Niall just smiled at them, always adoring the couple. He was like a fifth wheel, though. Because, Liam was texting Sophia, Perrie was with them because for some reason, Modest insisted she came and Harry was with Louis. So, like always, Niall is alone.

When they arrived to the building, they went in the back. No fans were around anyways since there was no plan to meet up, therefor the fans couldn't hack anything to find out. But, no doubt in their minds, the fans will somehow realize they're there. So, they had to go in the back.

Louis helped Harry up and they were led inside by security. Harry was nearly shaking and he felt a little ill. From the pregnancy or nerves? He wasn't quite sure. Louis wrapped his arm protectively around Harry and they went to the lift, everyone somehow squeezing in.

There was a lot of awkwardness and tension in the ride on the lift. Harry was snuggling close to Louis, his head laying on the shorter boy's and Louis just rolled his eyes, but smiled. He was always a cuddly kitten and was adorable. He mainly does this when he's scared and doesn't want to admit it.

It may seem dumb to be scared of old men with no lives or wives, but modest has so much power and money that it was impossible to not be afraid of them in these situations. People think they're just men with suits, but they're more than that. They have connections and power and money. Three things in life that can literally ruining a person's life.

As soon as they were on the floor where modest was, Louis and the boys headed out of the lift. Louis told Harry as they waited to be called in,"Don't worry, I won't let the men touch you or this baby. I don't care what Richard says. You and Miles are not to be touched or ruined. I will make sure they won't do anything to you."

"Louis, you need to protect yourself too," Harry retorted softly, looking at his boyfriend with a frown. He took Louis' hand and placed it on his belly that was showing through the shirt,"Miles needs his daddy. I don't want you stressed either. Please, take care of yourself as well."

Before Louis could protest, Harry pressed his lips to the boy's and Perrie let out a surprised sound. But, then she went 'aw' and Zayn just grimaced. Not cause he thinks two guys kissing is weird. He does that to Sophia and Liam as well. It's just awkward seeing your friends kissing no matter what the gender is.

When they pulled apart, Harry whispered as he brushed his thumb across Louis' cheek,"Stop trying to protect just me. You matter just as much as I do."

"You're carrying our little pumpkin."

"And you're helping take care of him," Harry argued gently, trying not to get mad. He's not mad at Louis in general, just his dumb 'needing to save the boyfriend' card he's pulling. He doesn't want to be protected, he just wants to be loved and if Louis gets into a bunch of trouble with Modest, it won't be able to happen.

Much to Harry's dismay, they were called in before Louis could reply. He looked up and saw a woman in a fancy dress motioning them to come inside the office. All the boys were led inside and Harry awkwardly looked down as the lady eyed his body. His bump was so obvious now.

When they entered the room, they were sat in a random order and Louis was reluctantly moved away from Harry. The couple met eyes and Louis gave him a small smile. Harry placed his hands on his stomach by instinct. It's a mother thing. He's not a mum, but he has the same instincts as one.

A silence had fallen and all the boys awkwardly avoided eye contact. Richard was going through some files as the screen was turned on. Instantly, it was put on twitter where Harry was still trending. He blushed a little when Richard clicked on the pregnancy trend, showing edits and terrible pictures that the fans were posting. Most had him doing ugly facial expression and he was embarrassed.

Soon enough, Richard was turning in his wheely chair and rubbing his forehead in frustration. He glanced up and shook his head in disbelief,"Someone explain to me what the fuck is going on." No one spoke. "Amazing story. Do you want me to tell you what the fuck is going on?"

Harry piped up awkwardly,"I--I'm pregnant and people know?"

"Good job Harry, here's a sticker," Richard snarled.

Harry did received a sticker. It's a blue star.

He timidly took it and smiled. He giggled, putting the sticker on his tummy and then saw everyone staring. Harry cleared his throat, sitting up straight and putting on a professional look. He saw Louis looking at him fondly and he shyly looked down, not wanting to get caught staring. He felt like he was in school again.

Richard huffed as he went to an article on the screen. "You see that? Zac Efron is our inside source. He announced the pregnancy and started the rumors. Someone must have told him," Richard looked at Harry with a glare,"And, now everyone knows because of this."

"I didn't mean to tell him. I walked in and was talking without thinking and didn't seem him in the dressing room." Harry felt so guilty as he looked down and let out a groan. "I'm sorry, okay? But, I don't understand why this matters. They would have found out anyways. I'm literally showing so much right now."

"That's not the point! People know that you hid it and half of the fandom thinks it's fake, half think it's real. Then, half of that half believe it's Zayn's and the other half still think it's Louis' baby!" Richard shouted, veins popping from his neck as he glared at Harry.

Louis sneered,"Hey, lay off him! He didn't mean to do this! He's pregnant, you fucking jerk! He's already so stressed with taking care of our baby, so quit going around an--oh shit." Louis stopped talking immediately, gulping when he realized that he just outed him and Harry out. "I --I didn't mean to say that."

"The baby is yours?" Richard gaped. "I should of known."

There was a silence and everyone just looked down. No one was shocked, considering everyone knew and that just made it worse. Modest knows they've been lying now. It felt like they were lying to their parents and that's what was weird. Because, modest was more like the evil uncle.

Harry's breath hitched as he felt a sharp kick and he winced, looking down with a frown. Miles was obviously not happy and Harry knew that. But, the baby was kicking his bladder and he really had to go to the bathroom. He tried to hold it, though. He didn't want to anger modest more than he already has.

Louis hesitated as he asked with a confident voice,"This means we can come out, right?"

"Are you kidding me?" The man barked out a laugh, shaking his head in amusement and everyone was staring at him. "Definitely not, you idiot. Zayn and Harry, you guys are going to be coming out. You'll be tweeting some lovey dovey stuff on twitter and Zayn, post a picture of you and Harry kissing and your hand on his stomach talking some shit like 'so happy we've come so far' or something."

That was definitely the last straw. He wants Zayn and Harry to kiss? The young boy shook his head, eyes darting to where he saw Louis tensing. Louis' hands were in a tight fist and he was definitely not happy. Harry couldn't blame him. They've got their relationship and life in tact, but now it's going to be ruined.

Zayn looked at the man in disbelief and placed an arm around Perrie's chair. "Excuse me, but the fans won't believe this shit. I'm not even in the band anymore. I'm getting married very soon, the wedding is getting put together! How am I suppose to explain all of this?"

"You don't," Richard waved dismissively and stacked some papers. "The fans are going to ask questions, but just don't answer them. We've had tons of Eleanor and Louis situations like this. After a while, they just don't care. Eleanor's posted photoshopped pictures of her and Louis while in a whole other country. If you don't answer the questions, they fade."

Niall frowned,"But, the fans do know they're photoshopped."

"Shush, they forget about it after a while,"Richard snapped. "Now, get out of here. Zayn, that picture better be posted and you need to make it realistic. Not some fake theater kiss like Louis tried pulling. I need a real one. Zerrie is done and Zarry is in. Make it happen."

Just like that, the boys were thrown out and Harry wasn't at all happy. He frowned as he saw Zayn and Perrie arguing. Harry looked to Louis, who also wasn't pleased and Liam was chatting quietly with Niall. Everything was such a mess all because he's pregnant.

Harry took a shaky breath, heading to the bathroom and he went to the urinal, using it real quickly.When he was done, he washed his hands and winced as he felt another kick. He rubbed his tummy and quietly whispered Strong lyrics to his little angel. He hope Miles was happy, at least.

As he left, he noticed everyone was gone except Louis and Zayn. Even Perrie had left and judging by Zayn's expression, things weren't going well between the couple. He felt so guilty and slowly walked over with a sympathetic look as Zayn saw him approaching.

"Is she mad?" He asked sadly, looking down in guilt.

Zayn nodded and handed Louis his phone,"Yeah, she's not happy. She's not mad at us, she's mad at Modest. I--I just hope we can get through this, cause she's the only thing that's holding me up right now."

"If she loves you, she'll help you through this like Louis is helping me. You've been together for like, four years. I doubt she'll dump you over another small bump," Harry giggled, poking his belly to express the joke and the boys laughed. "Now, let's just get this over with okay?"

Kissing your friend is like kissing a parent. But, it's more emotional and sexual. Because, even if you don't have feelings for a person, a kiss is a kiss and this kiss wasn't some peck on the lips. They had to make it realistic and Modest wasn't going to be pleased with a friendly little peck.

So, Louis gulped as he saw Zayn placed his hand on Louis' Harry. He put his hand on the bump where Louis' hand is suppose to be. And, he used his other hand to lightly grip Harry's chin. Harry's lips were then on Zayn's and Louis tried his best not to get upset when he saw their lips slowly moving together.

The picture was taken and Louis swallowed a small lump in his throat. He felt so cheated on, even though he saw Harry wipe his mouth with a grimace. Zayn took the phone and typed out on twitter 'so happy me and @Harry_Styles picked a name for our baby. Miles likes his daddy's styles ;) it took alot of arguing x' then posted it.

Instantly, everyone was freaking out and Harry awkwardly grabbed his phone to retweet Zayn's tweet. Louis wasn't happy and he scratched the back of his neck when seeing Harry tweet Zayn '@zaynmalik just be happy we're using your last name ☺ or else it would sound weird lol!' which gained many more reactions.

That was it. Louis just scoffed and walked off,"This is getting to be too much."

"Louis, babe, it's only been a day! Please, you know it's fake. You literally saw me tweet it," Harry exclaimed, taking his hand and looking at him with sad, emerald eyes.

Louis shook his head,"Not that. Everything in general! It's so much and I--I'm so worried about how this will turn out. In the end, that's my baby," Louis motioned to the tummy and exclaimed,"Miles is our baby! Not Zayn's! I don't like the world thinking my son is Zayn's."

"Oh, sunshine," Harry breathed out, realizing what he was angry about. He stepped close and hesitated before pulling Louis in a hug. "Don't...Don't think like that. Miles is and always will be our baby. He's yours and mine. Zayn is just as much angry and upset about this and we are."

When Zayn nodded in agreement, Louis sheepishly looked down at Harry's belly and weakly smiled. He saw Harry staring at him fondly and lightly kissed his lips. Louis didn't mean to get so angry, but it hurts hearing people call your baby someone else's. It's the most painful thing ever.

He admitted,"I want the world to know you and Miles are mine."

"I do, too."

However, both knew that won't be happening. It was the worst reality ever and they hated it so much. But, Harry is stuck in a terrible position to where he wasn't really in charge of his own life. The music industry is the worst when you're pregnant, because they are taking control of your own baby.

Louis looked at Harry with a small smile and he placed his hand on the back of Harry's neck, pulling him down for a kiss and Harry slowly kissed back with a sad sigh. he couldn't kiss. He was too upset to do much of anything and just felt really sad as he was hugged tightly by his boyfriend.

When they realized they're still at the building, they decided to head home. They were on their way to Canada now and would be leaving that night. Zayn said goodbye to the two friends and he was staying in London. So, Harry and Louis went to Harry's for the rest of the day and decided to care for their little child.

While at Harry's, they worked on the nursery and organized some movies. When they return, their baby should be born by then since sometimes male pregnancies have premature babies. They were prepared for that and Harry didn't mind as long as Miles was safe and healthy.

For the rest of the day, however, he just felt so sad and Louis noticed. Everything was a mess. Louis held his boyfriend for the whole night and he made sure Harry was fine and eating. Neither were ready to go back on tour. Everyone knew and they were afraid of what might occur. But, Louis and Harry both entwined their fingers and they were ready to face what they were given.

-

S U G A R S C A P E

Harry Styles and Zayn Malik Expecting a Baby

It seems like everything has been proven, directioners ! All hearts will be broken when you hear this news you probably already know, considering it's been trending worldwide for a week! Yes, that's right. Harry Styles and Zayn Malik are expecting a baby together.

We've all noticed Harry's gained a bit of weight, but we tried not to say much since we figured it was just him being lazy. However, we were proven wrong when hearing that Harry was pregnant. Male pregnancy isn't common, but it has been happening for the past couple years.

Why are we not surprised? The boy has been wanting a baby for what seems like forever! Remember 'even as young as you are now'? We've seen him fawning over children and pregnant women for ages! But, what seems to shock most directioners is that the baby is former band member; Zayn Malik.

Does this mean Zayn might come back? Is that why he left? What about Perrie? No one really knows. All we know is Zayn posted a picture of him and Harry kissing https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CKU5RMGW8AQXOik.jpg with a confirmed tweet about the baby being his. To which Harry has replied and showed a bit of cute and couply banter!

How do you feel about this? Many directioners have tweeted saying it's a publicity stunt, that Louis is the real dad or maybe even Nick Grimshaw, Harry's long time best friend. Tell us how you feel! Are you sad, worried, suspicious or happy for the pregnant couple?

Harry scrolled through the rest of twitter after reading the article and he gulped at the tweets. Many were supportive, some confused and a few were angry. Zerrie shippers were blaming him and saying he ruined their marriage. He didn't understand, considering Zayn should also be at fault.

But, it seemed like Harry's blamed for a lot lately. He shook his head slowly and noticed a few fans were even saying 'manwhore' Harry is back. That he made Zayn cheat on Perrie. Is it possible to make anyone cheat? It takes two people to have sex. If one isn't okay with it, then it's not consensual.

However,one stood out to him. One tweet that made his heart shatter. It was a girl and she said 'cheating on your boyfriend? @Louis_Tomlinson doesn't want your manwhore ass anyways, faggot'. It wasn't even what she said. It's that she brought up Louis and he knew Louis was already so jealous, and that tweet reminded him.

The band is in Kansas City now and Harry was just backstage at the tour. He sighed as he ran his hands down his shirt to his tummy, frowning when he realized Miles was sleeping again. The soothing sound of Icona Pop played behind them. They were opening and the songs weren't slow, but they seemed to be making Miles sleep a lot. The baby boy must love pop music, Louis should be happy.

Speaking of, Louis had walked over and he wore a sleeveless dark navy shirt. He had his messy, yet hot fringe sprayed with hairspray and he walked over to where Harry was sat on the couch. He motioned for Harry to turn around and Harry winced as his did so, having a small cramp.

"Something wrong, beautiful?" Louis frowned, using a brush to do Harry's hair and pull it back in a bun.

Harry shook his head and just explained,"Cramps are common at this stage. Our baby Miles is so sleepy," Harry giggled, but frowned a little as he rubbed his tummy. "Guess it's a good thing. Hope he doesn't wake up on stage. It'd be weird to experience a kick while singing, you know?"

A smile tugged on Louis' lips as he nodded,"Yeah, I guess. I think the fans would love it, though. It'd be exciting for them to see you now that they know about the baby. I mean, the last few shows, everyone knew. But, it's just different. Cause, now it's all out and explained." He then muttered,"But, some are lies."

A heavy sigh left Harry and he just shrugged, lightly rubbing his tummy. Harry's been so lazy recently and tired. Louis figured it was just part of the process. His mum always got lazy at the halfway point. Harry's almost six months and it seemed common. But, he's just gloomy and in pain.

Harry let out a small whine as he tried to massage his side. Louis looked sadly at his hand, placing his over Harry's,"Does it hurt, love?"

Harry hesitated and nodded. "My back, it's just been hurting a lot." He saw Louis going to massage, but he assured with a guilty look,"No, babe. Don't. You've done so much and it's okay. I don't want you to overwork yourself."

"It's just a massage, baby," Louis chuckled, kissing Harry's neck and smiling at the small shiver he gave. "We have a few minutes before show time. Just let me give you a little massage. I don't want you in pain while we're on stage anyways. Now, where does it hurt specifically?"

At first, Harry didn't want to say. He hated making him do something, because Louis is so nice and he feels like he's always whining. But, he reluctantly motioned to the small of his back. So, they got comfortable and Louis pulled up Harry's shirt so that he could massage the lower part.

Harry had beautiful and adorable love handles and Louis smiled whenever he saw them. He sighed, gently gripping Harry's lower torso and letting his thumbs dig into his lower half of his body. He enjoyed making Harry feel so relaxed and smiled at the small sounds of pleasure Harry made.

As he began going a little higher, he felt some knots and grimaced at how terrible Harry must be feeling. He sighed and pressed small kisses to Harry's back while Harry was practically whimpering at the amazing feeling. Louis had small hands, but damn, his fingers weren't tiny and he knew how to work them.

Louis then smiled as he sung softly,"Well I had my ways, they were all in vain. But he waited patiently." His lovely voice echoed in Harry's ears, so quiet and sweet like honey. "It was all the same, all my pride and shame. And he put me on my feet.They call him love, love, love, love, love."

A blush coated Harry's cheeks as he looked down and eyes flickered back to Louis. Harry never understood Louis. The boy was like a huge mystery that came with many different prizes inside. Louis just gently kissed Harry, his small hands kneading into his back, making Harry feel like a everything in the world.

Harry hummed along quietly to Louis' voice and Louis giggled, smiling as he continued the song with a goofy and loving expression on his face. He then moved his hands across Harry's sides, to his stomach and lightly massaged his tummy with a gently press so it wasn't hurting the baby.

Suddenly, the door opened and Harry blushed as he saw Niall awkwardly standing there. He just said with a chuckle,"Um, we need to get ready to go on stage."

"Fuck, I promised to bring Liam a water," Louis sighed and turned, giving Harry a chaste kiss. He lightly tapped his cheek,"See ya on stage, sweetheart." He then leaned down and kissed Harry's tummy, frowning as he felt the baby not kick like usual. He pouted,"Aye, stop ignoring me, you little shi--" He saw Harry's glare and chuckled,"I mean, you little jerk."

"Miles has been sleeping a lot," Harry shrugged, frowning at his tummy. "Guess our little monster is tired. Huh?"

"Monster? Cause of Monsters inc? Cute," Louis commented, teasingly pressing kisses to Harry's tummy and Harry giggled. "Love ya, you little monster. Sweet dreams, pumpkin."

Harry watched fondly as Louis felt and he poked his tummy with a pout. "Daddy's trying to say he loves you, Miles. Don't have an attitude with us already."

"Is he still asleep?" Niall asked in confusion as he walked over and saw Harry struggling to get up. He frowned, taking Harry's hands and tried helping. But, Harry stumbled and Niall's eyes widened. He grabbed onto him and questioned,"Whoa, are you alright? You look a little...pale and tired."

Harry shook his head and assured,"M'fine, I've just been stressed and didn't get much sleep lately."

It wasn't a complete lie. He is tired and stressed, but he also just feels really exhausted all of a sudden. This reminded him of when he fainted before. He knew the smart thing to do is tell the boys. But, he felt better after a second and didn't want to concern or ruining a concert for no reason.

"I know it's been hectic lately, don't worry," Niall grinned and he glanced at Harry's tummy. "But, what's up with the pumpkin baby? Isn't he usually hyper?"

"Yeah, but I guess he just likes to sleep during concerts. I don't see how this wittle thing can handle sleeping through all those screaming fans," Harry chuckled, poking his tummy teasingly. He then checked the time and eyes widen,"Whoa, we need to hurry before the boys get mad."

Harry grabbed his towel and quickly wiped his face since he didn't want to be too sweaty on stage. He fixed his bun a little and then rushed after Niall. However, he felt a sharp pain in his side again and halted. He rubbed the area with a frown and Niall turned in concern.

The wavy-haired boy just gave him a small thumbs up and Niall didn't seem to believe that he's fine. But, the boys were already calling them over. Harry took a deep breath and grabbed a water, quickly chugging some as he rushed to where the boys were and tossed the bottle to a security guard.

As they waited to go out, Louis grabbed Harry's hand and kissed the back of it. He saw Harry's face looked whiter than usual and slightly gaped. He went to ask what was wrong, but the boys were already walking out and Harry rushed with them. Louis hesitated, but he just went as well and his voice was definitely not as enthusiastic as usual.

Throughout the concert, Louis would be looking at Harry and trying to make sure his babies are okay. Of course, fans will notice this and freak out. However, this was Harry and their baby. He wasn't going to risk Harry getting hurt just cause modest is afraid some fans might sense the love.

Everything was fine at first and Harry was just a little more quiet than usual. Louis didn't make much of it since he's been like that since the pregnancy was out. But, then Harry was just being really...sickly. He kept taking drinks of water to help, sitting down a couple times when he wasn't suppose to and the fans were noticing.

When it got to No Control, Louis always gets into this song and it's because that's like 'his' song. So, he naturally just paid more mind to singing and that was his mistake. Because, Harry was breathing heavily and he was gripping his forehead and just didn't look good at all.

Niall noticed right away as did Liam. The fans were all gasping as Liam shouted while rushing over,"Niall, grab him!"

The Irish lad ran over and literally tossed his guitar to the side. Louis' eyes widened and like lightning, he was speeding to the scene. It was too late, though. Dan, the guitarist, tried to help as well, but Harry has fainted and Louis' heart literally stopped as he saw his boyfriend fall. His stomach was definitely impacted and it was the most horrifying sight ever.

The stadium was silent as Louis ran over, shoving Niall to where the Irish stumbled back and almost fell. Luckily, Liam caught him and Louis was shaking as he rolled Harry over as quickly as possible. The boy's head was scraped and he was bleeding. He wasn't sure what caused it, but it probably scraped against something on stage.

"Someone c-call an ambulance!" Liam exclaimed into the microphone and he knew that was dumb as everyone in the stadium was calling at once. That was over seventy nine thousand, so the phones will be ringing. But, this was an emergency.

Louis had tears falling rapidly down his cheek as he lightly tapped Harry's pale cheek,"B-Baby, wake up. Please, wake up." He sniffled as he turned to Niall and said in horror,"What if Miles is hurt?! What if Harry's hurt? Fuck, he fell on his stomach. Our baby is in their, Niall!"

"It'll be okay," Niall tried assuring, but even he was in tears as was the whole stadium.

It was like a nightmare came true as Louis tried waking up his beloved boyfriend. He didn't know what to do and was so afraid their baby was hurt now. Something went wrong. Harry's been fine. It wasn't like last time. Harry is almost in his third trimester and last time, he wasn't even showing.

When the ambulance arrived, Louis was chasing after them and he wanted to go. He saw Harry being taken away and he was literally screaming and cussing them out. That's his baby and his other baby and they're taken them away without any word of how serious this was.

Of course, it was serious. Harry didn't just fall, he landed on his stomach and that's not okay. All that weight could hurt Miles and the more he thought about it, the more he was sobbing as Niall tried comforting him while Liam shakily told the stadium that the concert had to end and literally begged everyone to not post videos. Because, this wasn't like any other tripping on stage. This was life risking.

If anyone would have posted a video, Louis would not be pleased and he made that clear as he tweeted while getting in the car. Niall wrapped his arm around his friend and Louis sniffled into his shoulder as he prayed for Harry to be okay. For Miles and Harry to just be fine and not hurt. Because, Louis couldn't live with himself if either weren't okay.


	25. Chapter 25

It was like deja vu from when Harry was last in the hospital and fainted. Only, this time it was more seriously and Louis openly cried and had every right to do so. He wasn't even ashamed to cry. His boyfriend had fainted while pregnant on his stomach with their little baby inside. It was seriously.

Fans have seen him crying while rushing into the hospital. Liam wasn't pleased with fans gathering and even yelled at a couple, because he found it rude. He knew it would be all over the news 'Liam cussing out fans'. He didn't curse, he just asked them to be respectful and leave.

Niall wasn't fond of Liam's response, but was more worried about Louis and tried his best to comfort his friend again. Liam had called Anne, Zayn and Jay, telling them the whole story. Louis listened with a frown and he was so upset at the fact that he couldn't just get one little bit of information on what was happening.

He's the father and boyfriend, why is he not being updated? It's not fair and only been ten minutes, but what the hell could they be doing? Louis took a shaky breath as he saw Niall giving him a small and timid smile. One that basically read 'I can't tell you everything is okay, I'm sorry' and Louis shook his head.

He was then up on his feet, pacing back and forth as he bit his nail nervously. What if Harry isn't okay? What if Miles isn't okay? He needs them to be okay. He couldn't live with the thought of losing either of them and it was literally giving him anxiety. He was having trouble breathing and over worrying himself, but the thought was making him freak out.

Liam saw this and hesitated before rushing over. He kept telling Louis it's okay, but it's not okay. No one can say it's okay when Harry is in the hospital room and no one is telling him what's happening. He had to make sure his boyfriend and son weren't hurt, but deep inside he knew something was wrong.

Something in his heart kept saying something is wrong and Louis clenched his eyes shut as he tried not to cry because he needs to stop. Harry's probably okay, Miles is probably okay. He can't think like this. They're his everything and to think so low about them not being okay is the scariest thing ever.

As Liam continued the comfort him, the minutes passed and Louis saw his mum calling. He didn't answer, knowing it'll upset him more. He just sat there with a blank expression and tried his best not to think too much as Liam ran his fingers through his hair to call him down. Despite them hating each other sometimes, Liam was the one who seemed best at calming Louis down besides Harry.

But, then Louis looked up as he saw the doctor walking out and Louis recognized him as the one who brought Harry in. He gulped as he saw the look on the man's face and Louis felt his heart sink so low, his eyes brimmed with tears at the sympathetic look on his face and Louis placed a hand over his mouth as he looked down with small sniffle.

"I am so sorry, but your baby won't be making it."

The words stilled everything. The words Louis never wanted to hear. That he never wanted spoke. That he feared most were said and he felt like he just died then and there. The whole room was quiet, people around hearing and giving pitiful looks. Louis looked at the man with a blank expression and Liam was in shock.

The doctor took a breath, seeing the distraught expression on Louis' face and knowing it was hard to take in. "Harry seems to be in a lot of pain and we're putting him under medication before we will give him a c-section. The fall didn't cause this, but it made us need to do the procedure now. We haven't told him and thought it would be best to have you there."

Louis was shaking as he shook his head,"N-No, no. Miles is our little baby, h-he can't." He had fast intakes of breath, literally feeling pain as he realized what was happening. "He's so little, please. J-Just do something. Harry won't be able to handle this, he's so young and Miles is so young, do something!"

"Louis, they can't," Liam tried to soothe, but winced when seeing the glare on Louis' pained face. "I know you're upset, but don't get mad at the doctor, he's doing his job."

"He's doing a fucking lousy job, then! You're a doctor, save him!" Louis exclaimed with anger, dropping his face in his hands as he tried holding back a sob. The doctor didn't seem at all insulted and more pitiful. Louis whispered quietly with a weak voice,"P-Please, I don't understand. H-He was fine the other day, Miles w-was fine."

"These types of things can come very unexpectedly, we usually don't know the reason for most. Harry's health is fine, so it seems like maybe it was...just unknown, Mr.Tomlinson. We don't always know the reason or cause," The doctor spoke with a timid expression as he saw how angered Louis was.

The twenty-three year old snapped with disbelief and pain,"My baby is -- is going to...and you just, you don't know why? How can you not know why?!"

"I'm sorry, sir," the doctor spoke softly, breaking from his cold expression. He hesitated and looked around before crouching next to Louis and whispered with a sad face,"I'm so sorry, you're so young. I know this is very, very hard for you to take in. But, if we wait too long, your boyfriend will be in even more pain and we need to do this now. I'll give you a couple minutes, but we need to start the procedure soon. Room 201, here's a pass. We'll let you tell him."

Louis nodded with a quivering lip and thanked the man kindly, watching him walk off as he took the pass. Louis stared at the pass with a tear filled eye expression. He's never experienced a loss aside from his grandma. And even after that painful experience, this hurt a hell of a lot worse.

Miles didn't make it.

Their baby was dead. He felt so emotional and broken and like everything just ended. His own baby, his first ever baby never got to see his face or Harry's face and he never got to even be a day old. He was so precious, they planned so much for him, they got everything for him, they were going to be the best parents ever and now...it won't happen.

A hand was placed on his shoulder and Louis looked up at Liam with a frown. Liam was even shedding tears and he just smiled weakly. Louis looked over as a door opened and saw Niall walking in with a sigh. He looked over and went to grin, but his eyes widened at the scene in front of him.

Niall rushed over and asked in shock,"A-Are you alright?"

Louis just shook his head and he mumbled weakly,"No, he's...not going to um, he didn't make it."

At first, Niall seemed confused and gasped, thinking he meant Harry. But, then saw Liam's sad shrug and was still in deep pain when realizing it was their baby. His eyes welled up slightly and Niall quickly pulled Louis into a tight hug, mumbling reassuring words to his friend with a small sniffle.

"I need to, um, I need to tell Harry and I just can't. Harry's going to be so depressed. My poor Harry, I just. I'm not even -- I can't even breathe, how can he handle this? He's been so scared and now," Louis let out a choked sob, clinging onto Niall and trying to stop being so sad, but fuck. He has every right to be sad.

Niall whispered quietly,"You can do it, Louis. You need to tell him, and tell him you love him and just be there and you guys will be okay. And, we're here for you. Miles loved you and he knew you guys loved him. Even if...Even if he never got to be held, he was still loved and I'm so...so fucking sorry."

Despite the words being said and having to hear them, Louis felt some type of reassurance and he nodding slowly as he pulled back. He wiped his eyes and stood up, knowing he had to tell his boyfriend eventually. He didn't want Harry to hear it from some doctor, he needed to tell him on his own.

So, Louis grabbed the pass and he smiled weakly at the lady at the front desk. Louis felt so alone as he went down the halls, his heart aching and head spinning. He felt so sick and all he wanted was to wish this was a fucked up dream. A shitty nightmare. Cause, he never felt so broken as he stood in front of a door about to tell the love of his life they lost their little baby.

How can one even announce such a thing? Louis could barely even say it to Niall, but when he said it to Niall, he could never repeat such a thing to Harry. Because, they're different. Harry's so attached to Miles. More than Louis and Louis couldn't even fathom that this really happened.

However, he saw the doctor walking over and mouthed 'one minute' and the doctor nodded hesitant. Louis felt that huge lump in his throat and he closed his eyes, slowly walking into the room and no. He couldn't do this. Harry was just sitting there in the hospital bed and his small bump was seen under the blanket. Soon, the bump will be gone.

Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked over with a sleepy expression,"L-Louis? Wha...?" Harry looked up and around the room with a confusion face. But, then his eyes widened and he panicked,"N-No! I fainted and -- oh my God. Is Miles okay?"

"Love, he's," Louis choked up as he spoke.

"No, fuck. He's hurt isn't he? I fainted, I'm such an idiot. I knew something was wrong, I shouldn't have went on stage. He's okay, thought, right?" Harry rambled, looking at Louis and did a double take,"L-Louis?...Why are you crying? What's wrong?"

This was the hardest thing he ever had to do. Louis walked over to his boyfriend who was so tired and pale and stressed. His face held confusion and sadness, seeing Louis crying silently. Louis slowly sat on the bed as Harry scooted and Harry lifted his thumb, gently wiping his tears under his eyes.

"B-Baby we...Miles, he um," Louis could barely even speak. He glanced down at the bump that was Harry's tummy and he let out a small cry and shook his head. "Something w-went wrong. I don't know what, they don't know. But, our little boy...he's not, he can't. Harry, he didn't make it."

The look on Harry's face made Louis just want to hold him forever. Harry's green eyes went from confusion to utter despairful mourning color. Harry shook his head and he frantically wrapped his arms around his baby bump with a pained expression. Louis stared at him with hopeless frown.

Harry forced out,"N-No! Louis, you're l-lying to me. He's fine, he was f-fine. I didn't do anything, I t-tried so hard. Miles is okay, h-he's just sleeping. He's just sleeping." Harry was working himself up, trying to feel his tummy as if wanting to feel the kick as he whimpered out,"M-Miles, c'mon baby, kick for me...please, show your dad he's lying."

"Baby, you're making me want to cry more," Louis spoke with a pained voice. He smacked Harry's hand from his stomach and told him with sad eyes,"He's not...He's not going to kick, because he can't, sweetheart. He's gone, I--I know it hurts. I can't even breathe right now and my chest hurts and I know you probably feel so much worse, but -- please, don't make this harder than it has to be."

However, Harry just breathed out with tears pouring from his eyes,"Stop saying that! Our pumpkin is okay, he's okay. He's sleeping, he was just kicking yesterday. He was fine y-yesterday. I--I didn't do anything bad. I didn't mean to, I didn't -- Louis. So, h-he's okay, our baby is fine."

Before Louis could reply, there was a door opening and Harry bursted into tears as a few doctors came in. Louis' puffy eyes widened and he panicked at how much Harry was crying. He was use to Harry crying considering he's done it quite a bit from hormonal, but nothing like this. He seemed so scared and miserable and it must have hit him that Louis wasn't lying.

Harry grabbed onto Louis' arm and pleaded with a sob,"L-Louis, don't let them ! Please, I-I don't want to. I don't want to. H-He's so little, just a little baby. T-They can't take him from us!" He was clenching onto Louis for dear life and voice full of tears as he let out a gut-wretching sob,"J-Just a baby, he's just a baby. He's my baby, our baby-- don't touch me!"

"Sir, if you do not calm down, it can put you in danger," The doctor said, grabbing a needle and giving Louis a look. "Please, we're going to need to put you to sleep if you don't calm down and you won't be able to hold your baby afterwards."

The hysterical sobbing tuned down a bit as Harry choked out,"H-Hold him? I - I can still h-hold him? Please, just wanna see him. I--I just wanna see him."

"Yes, you can see him for a moment and hold him. I promise, but we need to start the c-section," He spoke calmly, nodding to Louis. "Do you want to stay or wait outside?"

Before he could speak, Harry already answered for him. Harry shook his head, fingers digging into Louis' arm,"You can't -- You have to stay, Louis. Please s-stay. I need you so much, I'm so scared. Don't leave me."

"Of course, baby. I'm right here," Louis assured, kissing Harry's chapped lips with a timid and sad smile. He thanked the lady doctor as she gave him a chair and he slowly sat down next to where Harry's head was, holding his hand as he saw the man put something in Harry's I.V, then eyes landed on the epidural needle and tried his best to distract Harry throughout it all.

Harry was shaking and trying to stay still, the doctors getting to work right away as the boy was slowly getting numb and looking sleepy. Louis kept kissing his face and whispering sweet words to him, though his heart was broken and Louis just wanted to curl in a corner and cry. But, he had to be strong for Harry.

It was the worst moment of his life.

Having his boyfriend holding back sobs and mumbling about how little Miles is and how he must have done something wrong. Because, he did nothing wrong and Harry didn't seem to understand. Louis bit his lip and kept glancing at where the doctors were mumbling and he felt like complete shit when seeing Harry still crying.

But, then the baby was born and their little baby wasn't alive and there was no cry and Louis pressed a small kiss to Harry's forehead as the boy was sobbing and shaking his head, because this wasn't how it worked. Their baby is suppose to be crying and Harry's suppose to tease and say he's loud like Louis and Louis' suppose to roll his eyes and smile and hold little Miles.

After the baby was cleaned and put in little clothes, Louis sniffled as the doctor handed him over. He saw Harry staring at him with a frown and tears still falling. His eyes were so red and puffy and his face so pale. Louis shakily sat down next to Harry and he whispered,"It's our little b-baby, Harry. It's our baby boy. Miles is here."

"Hi, pumpkin, daddy loves y-you," Harry whispered back weakly, his lips shaking and voice the same. He reached out and lightly let the tip of his finger brush Miles' forehead with a frown. "I love you so much, so, so much."

Louis nodded and added,"He knows, love. You always showed him."

"I hope so. C-Cause, I do, Miles," Harry assured, just wanting his baby to know that and his voice was so sad. Because, Harry wasn't okay and Louis just wanted to hold him.

But, he can always hold Harry and at the moment, he just held his baby who weight little to nothing and looked so red and tiny in his arms. He gulped and let his finger lightly brush across his tiny hands. So small. His little fingers were making Louis smile a little, imagining them gently wrapping around and wishing to hear the sweet sounds babies make, but of course he didn't.

After a moment, he saw Harry staring and he handed their little baby over gently. Harry sniffled and he began humming quietly, a smile tugging at his lips. Louis saw how tired he looked and sighed, grabbing a hairtie from his jacket pocket. He went over and sat at the side of the bed, gently pulling his boyfriend's messy hair from his face to distract himself.

It was strangely...relieving. Not Miles being gone, but how nice the hospital was. They allowed them to just talk and quietly sing to the baby and Harry seemed joyed to hear Louis singing sweet nursery rhymes and pretty songs to their baby and Louis thought it was a nice process they had. The doctors took pictures for them and they even had little foot stamps done and there was a 'birth certificate' in a way, but not a fully and completely real one.

Sadly, the time was gone and soon their baby boy was taken. The doctor asked,"I know this is a hard time, but we must know. Do you want to cremate or have a funeral?"

The two boys hesitated and Harry looked ready to burst into tears again. Louis gave the doctor a small look and the doctor nodded, leaving the room. Louis laid down more comfortably next to Harry and gently played with a few loose strands of hair, taking a shaky breath as he brushed his hand down the boy's back.

"Sweetheart, they need to know..." Louis said quietly, not wanting to upset him anymore. But, they couldn't wait this out. The doctors needed to know. He pressed a kiss to Harry's head and suggest softly,"We can...we can have Miles cremated and um, put them in a teddy bear urn."

"W-What's that?" Harry asked with a confused stare.

Louis smiled lightly at him and leaned his head against Harry as he explained,"It's for the -- the ashes. Since Miles is...um, was...well, a baby and I just thought it would be more special if we put the ashes in a teddy bear. So, w-we can keep him forever. No matter what, we'll have a part of him with us."

The words he spoke had Harry shaking as he blubbered out,"I--I jus-just wanted him to--to be okay. I just, I tried so hard. I don't, I don't understand." He turned his face into Louis' neck, unable to hurt his stomach since he was just stitched and he clinged onto his shirt,"W-What did I do wrong?"

"Oh, sweetie, you didn't do anything wrong," Louis tried assuring, kissing his trembling lips. He saw Harry shaking his head, but he gripped onto his chin and he let his thumb gently brush against his bottom lip that quivered. He whispered,"Harry, you did nothing wrong. Please, understand that."

"T-Then why is he gone? I did something, I just-- I did something. Maybe that one time I drank. Fuck, I--I drank one time, remember? And-- And we had sex and maybe it was wrong, maybe I shouldn't have done that. And I was so stressed a lot and," Harry cut himself off as he sobbed into Louis' chest, whimpering,"I-I'm so sorry, Louis. I'm so sorry, I k-killed your baby."

Louis gaped at Harry and he roughly grabbed Harry's arm and stared at him with a glare,"Don't you dare say that, Harry! You didn't -- you didn't hurt our baby at all! Please, don't say that. Don't blame yourself. The doctors would know if it was the alcohol and sex doesn't hurt the baby. You did nothing wrong, please never say that again."

"B-But, it should of been me. It should have been me, Louis. I--I should be the one dead, not him. He's so innocent and tiny and barely got to live. It should have been me," Harry repeated as he buried his face in his hands and Louis snatched his hands from his face.

Hearing someone say something like that is the worst thing ever. Because, Harry's the sweetest person ever. No one deserves to think like that, especially not this boy. This caring, loving and down-to-earth boy who did nothing wrong.

Louis' trembling hand gripped onto Harry's, fingers wrapping around his wrists. Harry's face was blotchy and still a little swollen. His lips were dark red, his nosy runny and sniffly and he just looked like a miserable wreck and yet, Louis loved him so dearly and thought he was beautiful.

He spoke honestly with his lips pressing to Harry's,"No, no, no. Don't ever - Don't even say that. Don't. I need you, baby. I need you here with me." When Harry looked down, Louis lifted his chin and repeated,"I need you, got it, love? I -- I can't lose two people. I can't."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Harry's breath intakes were repeated and he was just not okay. "I'm so sorry, I don't know. I'm just."

His words were cut off as Louis whispered,"No, don't apologize, please. You're so beautiful and you were amazing and you were the best dad ever and you worked so hard. You ate what you needed to and you were such an angel. And, it's okay, sweetie. Don't apologize, you'll make me cry more."

They both knew they kept repeating things, but they were just so lost on what to say that they needed to hear words repeat. They needed to keep assuring one another that they were okay, because that's all they could be sure of. Even if they were lying, they didn't know what else to do.

"I just wanted our baby to be okay," Harry admitted with a trembling voice. "And, now I feel empty and like I lost more than a small bump and I can see my feet and I know I missed being able to see them before, but I don't want to see my feet anymore. I just wanna see our little pumpkin and not like we did before."

Such a small thing said, yet such a big meaning behind it. Louis just nodded slowly and didn't know how to reply. He felt like there were no words he could say and he simply did the only thing he could, which was hold Harry in his arms and try his best to comfort him despite there not being a way to do so.

"Hey," Louis nudged Harry and kissed his nose. "I love you, Harry."

And, the small words made the boy smile,"I love you, Louis."

There was something about those little words that made them feel just a tiny bit better. Louis and Harry have been through a lot within the past hours and yet, here they were somehow smiling. They weren't huge or grins, but it was better than nothing.

Because of this, Louis hummed a soft tune,"You are the sunshine of my life, that's why I'll always be around. You are the apple of my eye, forever you'll stay in my heart." Harry laid his head on Louis' chest, silently tears still falling as he closed his eyes. Louis played with his hair, "I feel like this is the beginning, though I've loved you for a million years. And if I thought our love was ending, I'd find myself drowning in my own tears."

The song was nothing special to them, but the lyrics meant the world to Harry. Usually Harry calls Louis sunshine, but the roles changed for just that one night. Because, Harry is still Louis' sunshine as well and they always know how to brighten each other's days.

As he continued to sing the song, hoping it would soothe his angel to sleep, he found himself slightly choked up. Because, one of his sunshines were gone and he was so lost on how this will effect them. It already broke their hearts. What else could this do to them once they leave the hospital?

When he finished, he felt Harry drift to sleep and the boy's soothing breath had left his parted lips. Louis frowned and he was sort of glad Harry was asleep. Having him crying while awake was so hard to see. Considering no words could make Harry feel better, it would be best if he slept for a while.

However, Louis was alone and he looked around the room. He didn't know what to do and he reached for his phone, snuffles leaving his lips and didn't bother with twitter. He saw his thumb shaking as he kept clicking around and he was so relieved that he saw it was three am and no one was up, so he had no one to call.

But, then the door opened and he looked up, seeing Liam and Niall walking in with sad faces. The reminder of his little angel being gone made Louis frown and they gave him sympathetic looks before walking towards him and looked at Harry's sleeping figure.

Niall spoke in a whisper, placing a hand on Louis' that played with Harry's hair,"I don't...I don't know what to say and I just don't want to say the wrong thing. So, I'll just um, I'll go with; You both were such amazing parents. And, I know that would have continued and just know, nothing was your faults."

"I tried telling Harry that and he didn't understand," Louis admitted, looking at his boyfriend with sorrowed eyes and shrugging. "He thinks that he did it. That it's his fault and I don't want him to think that. But, nothing I say seems to change his mind."

Liam licked his lips and glanced at Harry,"He's the 'mum'. He will think that and we can't change his mind, he has to do that himself. But, Louis, this is about you. Harry's sleeping and we want to know how you're holding up? It's been a couple hours, but we just-- we want to know what you're thinking right now."

There was a pause and Louis didn't expect a question for him. He was so hung up on Harry and Miles, he basically forgot about himself. He didn't want to think of himself, because Harry and Miles are a lot more important. His sunshines were his life and his everything.

He knew his health was important, but he honestly thinks Harry's is a lot more. Harry was what held him up and with him, he wouldn't have even thought of keeping Miles. Maybe he should just make sure Harry's okay and that's what he was going to do.

"I'm fine, just a little shaken still,"He lied with a weak smile and let his fingers lightly drag across Harry's cheek to soothe him. 

When he saw the boys expressions, he rolled his eyes and Niall shook his head,"Don't lie to us, be honest. We know you're not okay, you -- you lost your baby. We're not even okay and it's not ours. Zayn was crying on the phone, your parents were hysterical -- fuck, the whole world is upset just over hair fainting. You can't look at me and say you're fine, Louis. Please, you can be upset too."

Louis closed his eyes momentarily and just said quietly,"I'm going to be fine, Niall. I don't need someone asking me such silly questions when my boyfriend just got done having a breakdown. So, if you don't mind, could you both please leave? I need a little quiet time. Plus, Harry's sleeping."

Both of the boys didn't seem to believe him, but they reluctantly nodded. It was obvious they knew he was lying, however if he wanted to be alone then they will let him. Peace is all someone really needed after a death and they were going to give it to him, even if he's being stubborn.

"Just, if you need us, don't hesitate to call. We love you guys and you need to call your mum in the morning," Liam reminded with a weak smile and the two waved goodbye before closing the door and leaving.

It was silent and Louis didn't know what to do now. He felt Harry shift around in discomfort and gently massaged his shoulders to make him relax. Harry squirmed a little and then grumbled, gripping onto Louis' shirt. His hands fisted at them and lips pouted. Louis smiled fondly and Harry knew how to make him smile even in his sleep.

Despite the adorable sight, Louis still wasn't a happy person and doubts he'll ever be after this. Is it possible to get over something so upsetting? Because, every death he's experienced (just one, but still) has never felt this painful and he wanted to try to not think about it.

But, now Louis was awake and alone.

His thoughts were roaming and he found himself trying to stop before he started, but soon he was crying on his own. Harry was asleep and now that he was, it was like all Louis could do was breakdown on his own. He kept his cries quiet as he buried his face in Harry's hair and his chest hurt and his heart ached and he wanted to just bring their baby back.

However, it wasn't possible and Louis held onto Harry and he was breaking just as badly as he was. He didn't want to show Harry that, though. Harry has gone through enough and he couldn't do that. He couldn't have Harry worrying about him and Louis needs to take care of Harry. He's two years younger, just being a full adult and he didn't have to be concerned over Louis.

That's why his plan was just to make Harry comfortable and make sure he's okay. Louis will be the best boyfriend ever and as he quietly cried with his boyfriend in his arms, he wondered how life will be now that their little baby was now an angel in the sky. Because at the moment, life was not the best and he's pretty sure it never will be now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry! I promise a baby will be born :(


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> does anyone know how to do italics on here? I'm new to ao3 :( lots of things are suppose to be in italics on this chapter.

We've been keeping something from you guys, Harry and I. It's complicated, but let's just say, some of you guys are right. Some of you guys have been right all along and we feel as though it's time to come clean. It's hard for us to talk right now, but we have more explaining to do and as of now, this is the best that can be said.

Harry and I are dating.

The baby is ours.

Well, he was ours. We lost our baby. Our little angel is gone and we would really appreciate it if you guys gave us the privacy and respect to let us grief. Harry's definitely not okay right now. The boy you see on stage and in interviews isn't always the Harry in the world. He's a soldier and he's fighting, but sometimes a soldier can't battle alone and he needs space.

Not only that, but Harry's having some medical issues and he needs rest. We're very sorry for cancelling some concerts, but he can't go on stage after surgery and I won't let him, even if he was okay. I'm sorry for any inconveniences, hopefully we can return to your state/country/area one day.

But, for now, Harry is more important than any of this. He's my first priority and the boys agreed he needs to rest. And so do I. This isn't easy for any of us. We love you all and Harry feels really bad for all of this, you know how he is. Please send your love to him? He needs a little love sometimes.

R.I.P Miles Hayden Tomlinson(-Styles). ♥

Harry said he wanted my last name, I think he deserves Styles as well, though. We want to make you happy, don't forget that. But, sometimes we need a break and right now, we need it more than ever.

We love you guys- Louis

PS: All the love. H x

After Louis posted the twitlong, he wiped his eyes and took a shaky breath as he sat up from bed. He was at Harry's flat. Well, his and Harry's. Are they even living together anymore? He wasn't sure. He hoped so. He didn't feel safe leaving Harry alone and he's been staying with him since they found out about the baby.

It's been a few days and well, Harry wasn't okay. August fifth and Louis has been so worried about him. He didn't know what to say and they haven't even said anything to modest. Louis just begged for a break and it took a lot of money and convincing, but he finally got the days off and Harry was so upset.

He didn't want to disappoint the fans and Louis nearly scoffed at him. The fans are nothing right now. He loves their girls and boys, but this is about their baby and Harry recovering. Harry couldn't move much. He was in pain and had medication. Even if he sneezed, it hurt and Louis kept trying to take as much care of him as possible.

Anne had been visiting. She stayed the night the first couple days. But, Harry insisted she just left and he even yelled at her. It was heartbreaking for Louis to see his boyfriend and mum arguing. Anne was so sweet. But, Harry wasn't handling this well and she seemed to understand and not take offense to his raised voice.

But, it was like Louis is the only person Harry's spoken to. Harry yelled at Niall, he ignored Liam and he's snapped at Zayn through the phone. However, he clings to Louis sometimes. He just cuddles and asks for a kiss and it was so hard. Louis didn't want Harry to stay like this, he's too sweet to be like this.

Louis sighed deeply and he sat up, seeing some fans were already tweeting. Surprisingly, there wasn't fighting. No Larry shippers were even talking about Larry really. Non-Larry shippers weren't fighting. It was just a lot of grief. A lot of the fans were just giving their condolences to the baby and apologizing even if it wasn't their fault.

Of course, a few were confused and asking why they said it was Zayn's baby, however, he didn't blame them. The fans get a lot of drama from their lies and he hates that. But, he didn't care right now. He had a boyfriend who is now missing and he needed to go find him. He was probably eating.

Louis got up and grabbed his robe. He grimaced at how big it was, but didn't care. It was around five in the evening and they have probably been in pajamas since they lost Miles. They haven't even been outside since the funeral. Which wasn't good for them, but it didn't matter.

The funeral was obviously small and private. They decided burying was the best. It was a lot to deal with and there wasn't much to be said since they never got to hear their baby cry, let alone see the color of his eyes. No one really spoke and it was a very bittersweet day and people mainly comforted the boys. Assuring them that it's not their fault and Miles would have loved them.

It still hurt and since that day, Harry's talked to no one. He doesn't even have his phone. Louis see's it on the counter everyday and it's not even on. He wondered if Harry ever did turn it on, considering it's not moved at all and he figured not. He's gotten texts from Gemma saying Harry's ignoring her.

Louis tsked and he went down the hall, sighing deeply when seeing the light in the nursery was on. He hesitated, stepping in and saw Harry curled on the rocking chair with a frown on his face and holding a stuffed animal they got for Miles. His hair was pulled back in a messy bun and his eyes red like always, cause it seems like Harry's never not crying.

Harry looked over and he blinked at Louis, then he turned back to staring at the little footprints the hospital got them for Miles. They were tiny and just so little. Six months along. They only needed two-three more. That's it. But, apparently life wasn't happy with them having a baby.

"You hungry, love?" Louis asked quietly, hearing the soft lullabies playing from the baby radio.

Harry nodded. "Um, c-can I have ice cream?"

"Of course, anything you want," Louis insisted, lightly brushing the boy's damp cheek. "What flavor?"

The younger boy hesitated,"Do we have um, cookie dough?"

"I can get some," Louis promised, giving the boy a quick kiss. He saw Harry just staring blankly at the footprints and sighed, lightly moving his hand across the boy's hair, then grimaced at how greasy it was. He takes showers, but he just doesn't bother washing his hair. "Wanna take a bath tonight, sweetie? We can take one together."

"No," Harry grumbled, shaking his head.

A frown formed on Louis' lips and he nervously looked down. "A-Are you sure? I can give you a back rub and we can just relax. It can be soothing--"

"I said no!" Harry snapped, glaring at Louis and huffed. "I just want to sit here, okay? J-Just let me sit here. I don't even need the ice cream. It's fine, I just...I wanna be alone."

Louis flinched, but he nodded and paused. Then, he whispered,"Okay, um, t-that's fine. I'll get the ice cream for later, then? You might want it later. But, I'll go...and give you some space."

He knew Harry was just upset. He won't get mad at Harry. People handle these situations differently and Louis has been handling it okay so far. Obviously he's had his moments, but Harry is more...visible with sadness. If he's sad, you will know. He may act okay sometimes, but you can always tell when he's not happy.

When Louis went to get the ice cream, he heard Harry plead,"W-Wait! Can...Can I have a kiss? I'm sorry, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to snap at you. Please? Just a kiss? I don't want you to be mad at me."

A timid smile was on his lips and he nodded, walking back to Harry. The boy sat up and he wrapped his arms around Louis, the two molding their lips together gently. It was a small, sweet kiss and Louis felt a tear fall from Harry's eyes. He tried not to notice, but it happened and he pulled back slowly.

"Shh, baby, it's okay. We're okay," Louis mumbled softly, repeatedly pecking his lips and smiling sadly at the small sniffle leaving the boy. "Take a nap, yeah? Please, get some rest. I'll be back, love you."

"Love you," Harry replied weakly, leaning back and snuggling in his blue robe.

Louis left the room slowly and he headed to the bathroom. He stripped down and took a quick shower, letting the steamy water soothe him. He's trying to relax more, but it's hard to do that after something tragic happens. Time heals everything, but so far, he hasn't felt better since what happened.

After his shower, Louis was lazy and put on some sweats and a jumper. He wore some ADIDAS and texted Liam, asking him to go with him. He doesn't want to be alone. Unlike Harry, he prefers having someone around when he's upset. It makes him feel better and less alone in the world.

When Liam said he'd meet him there, Louis hesitated and got the driver to take him. He had to wait a bit, but happily did so. Because, he saw Harry was asleep on the couch with the huge teddy bear he got. He leaned down and pressed a small kiss to the boy's head and whispered his love for him before leaving.

On the way to the shop, he sighed and leaned his head against the window. He hoped no fans would try talking to him. He's not in the mood. He just wants to get his baby some ice cream and maybe make him smile. They haven't smiled since last week and probably won't for a while.

By the time he got to the store, he saw it was dark out and hopefully no one will see him. He thanked the man and saw Liam waiting for him with a security guard. Liam walked over with a timid smile and wrapped an arm around his friend for some support, giving his arm a nice squeeze.

"So, what are we getting?" Liam asked casually as they walked inside the vacant store.

Louis shrugged and said quietly,"Just cookie dough ice cream."

A look of disbelief crossed Liam's face as he halted the boy. "We came all the way to the store for cookie dough ice cream? Seriously? You could have had someone buy it for you."

"Yes, I came all the way here for ice cream, Liam!" Louis exclaimed, shoving passed him and going to the freezer area. "Fucking getting ice cream cause I can."

He sighed and stood in front of the ice cream area, searching for cookie dough. Liam trailed behind with his head down and awkwardly stood back to see Louis looking at the ice creams, seeming to look for which one is the best and finally opened it, taking out Ben & Jerry's and heading back.

Liam grumbled,"I really think this was unnecessary."

"It's fucking necessary, Liam!" Louis glared. "Harry's freaking upset and he just wants ice cream and I just -- I wanted to give him ice cream, okay? He can't have ice cream unless I give him ice cream and if he gets ice cream he'll be happy and I wanna make him happy, so I'm giving him ice cream!"

Perhaps he was overreacting, but he's stressed right now. Everything is going wrong. The whole world was literally collapsing. His fucking baby is gone and his boyfriend is depressed and the tour is ruined and Zayn isn't even with him and Louis wanted to die. He just wanted to leave. He wanted to do something for Harry and he couldn't and he was failing.

Liam gulped nervously,"L-Louis, this isn't about ice cream."

"My baby is -- is gone," He said with a frown. "My little baby is gone...Miles wasn't even alive for a whole day...we didn't notice. We thought he was just sleeping, Liam. We thought-- and he wasn't,so maybe if we would have gone there sooner. Then, he could have made it. But, we didn't. He didn't-- I hate this so much."

A sympathetic look appeared on Liam's face and he walked over, taking the ice cream from Louis. He pulled his friend into a hug and Louis sighed deeply as he hugged him. Liam said sadly,"Louis, you guys did nothing wrong. This will be painful to hear...but, your baby, Miles, he just. He's meant to be an angel, okay? He's meant to be an angel. God just wanted him."

"God is a fucking asshole and he is a bitch. He gave us a baby just to take him away," Louis glared, eyes brimming with angered tears and frantically wiping his eyes.

Liam didn't know what to say. "I love you and Harry loves you. We'll be okay."

"I've been saying that, but it's hard to believe."

There was a moment of silence and then Louis figured it was time to go. He grabbed the ice cream and they headed over to the cashier. The lady was luckily old and didn't recognize them. He gave her a small smile and then the two were paying for the ice cream, leaving with a simple hug.

It was hard for Louis to admit how he feels. But, Liam is his best friend and he's always somehow able to explain things to him. Maybe Liam is just a humble person and so, he's okay with saying these things. But, either way, he always trusts Liam enough to tell him anything.

When Louis was in the car, he looked at the tweets. #RIPMilesStylinson was trending along with #WeloveyouLarry and he smiled. He was so happy to see the support they were given. However, he didn't want to say anything. He did show his gratitude by just posting a picture of him and Harry from before when Harry was pregnant and said nothing. Just adding a heart emoji.

Much to his dismay, when he got home, Harry was sleeping still. Louis sighed deeply and he went to the kitchen, putting the ice cream away. he didn't want Harry having a bad back, so he gave himself as much strength as possible and lifted the boy. He weighs a lot, but he struggled and took small breaks, managing to carry his boyfriend to bed.

After stripping to his boxers and a shirt, Louis curled up next to him. He saw the tear-stained cheeks of his sickly looking boyfriend and frowned. He gave him a kiss on the forehead, then wrapped his arms around Harry and fell asleep to the beat of only Harry's heart, because Miles was no longer there.

-

Avoiding modest was the hardest things ever, but they managed to avoid them for two weeks. It was near the end of August. Almost a whole month without Harry talking to anyone. A whole month without fans knowing what's going on and the world was honestly a sad place just cause of two boys and their baby.

It sounds harsh, but so many people have miscarriages and stillbirths. But, Harry and Louis are famous. They're heroes and they're the reasons for a lot of people's happiness. The reasons that some people came out and figured out their life. Sadly, sometimes our heroes can't fly and we need to be their capes.

This is where the fans came in. So many have tweeted and did the best they could to attempt to make the boys happy. However, the reminder made it worse. They appreciated a lot of what people were saying. But, Louis was trying to forget and Harry...he was just having a hard time figuring out how to do anything.

He's gained weight.

Now, Louis doesn't care. He loves Harry. But, Harry isn't one to do that. Harry always tries to be as beautiful as he can. He had a tummy before the baby and was fine with that. But, now he's gained more and Louis knew that was making him more depressed. His hair got longer, there was no trimming and he didn't bother doing anything but laying in bed with ice cream or going in the nursery.

Much to Louis' dismay, they did have to see modest eventually. Harry wasn't pleased. He didn't bother trying to look good. He tried hiding and Louis literally had to play hide and seek just to get him out of the house. Eventually, Harry did reluctantly go outside and his skin was so pale and his eyes were dark with bags underneath and red from the constant tears.

He was a mess. Literally. He was a freaking mess and Louis didn't know how to clean him up. Harry was sniffling and he wore Louis' green hoodie and some sweatpants. He wore flip flops and just slouched in the car, frowning out the window and Louis took his hand to hold it in his own.

When they arrived to the building, he saw Niall walking in. A few fans were around and Louis grimaced. He looked terrible. But, he looked better than Harry. He sighed and pulled Harry's hood up. He knew Harry would regret walking out like this and considering they were basically out already, he just wrapped his arm around Harry as the paparazzi took pictures.

"Harry, how have you felt since losing the baby?!"

"Louis, do you know if the baby was really yours?"

"Were you and Zayn really together or was this a stunt?!"

Louis tensed and he couldn't hold back. He turned in anger and shouted,"Get the fuck away from him, now! We just freaking lost our baby and you're being assholes! Have respect, you fucking losers!"

The men gaped and they frantically took pictures when Louis flicked them off. No doubt in his mind, they were going to have that be everywhere in five minutes. But, he just sneered at them and led Harry inside the building with a kiss to his cheek and a rub on his back to calm him.

"L-Louis, you're gonna get in so much trouble," Harry said with a frown.

But, Louis rolled his eyes as they went to the lift. "I don't care. All I care about is you being happy and us being okay. And, Modest can't do shit about that. They're basically the cause of this and I don't need you being anymore stressed, okay? Just breathe and give me a kiss."

A small smile tugged on his lips and he nodded, leaning forward to sweetly kiss his boyfriend. Surely his lips were chapped and Harry was so careless nowadays, but it was a kiss and that's all that mattered. Louis' lips tenderly moving against Harry's and hand gently squeezing Harry's hips.

The doors opened and Harry nodded when Louis gave him a questioning look. Together, they walked to the doors to the room and they were certainly late. However, they didn't care and just walked right in with a stern look on their face as everyone looked up at them in confusion.

Louis blushed when seeing models talking and he awkwardly cleared his throat,"Wrong room..sorry!"

"You dolt," Harry giggled forcefully and that's the first time he laughed in the last month.

Louis pouted, but led Harry down and then found the actual room. He gave him one last kiss, then they walked in and this time it was right. All the boys were there. Well, excluding Zayn. And, they all looked up with a hopeful smile. One saying maybe this can be it and they can come out now.

It wasn't really going to matter since everyone knew, but he knew modest might do something. He shushed Liam over so they can sit together and Harry kept his hand tightly held with Louis'. He didn't want to let go and Louis didn't blame him. This was their moment and they wanted it to go well.

Richard let out a heavy breath and he looked at Louis and Harry in confusion. "What the hell is going on? You haven't spoken to us in weeks and now you're suddenly out? Since when did you decide this? You guys are under contract and it clearly states no homosexual relationships are allowed in this band or with a band member."

"We have been going through a lot, sir," Harry mumbled quietly, looking down with a deep breath. "You don't understand, we needed to come out. We needed one less stress on our lives."

Richard shook his head,"What's so important that it caused you to come out?"

"We lost our baby, okay?! We lost our little baby. A-A tiny little baby and one that was made from love. He was so small and he didn't make it and I did something wrong and now we lost him! So, excuse me for wanting to come the fuck out cause Louis is the only thing holding me together! And I won't fucking lie anymore, he's my boyfriend! He's mine and I want everyone to know and the baby was his and everyone deserved to know that!" Harry shouted, body trembling with anger and Louis frantically grabbed onto him as he stumbled a bit.

Louis whispered quietly,"Baby,calm down. Just, please calm down. We can't have you fainting. Shh." Harry's bottom lip trembled and he looked at Louis with watery eyes. "Don't worry, lovely. We're not staying in the closet anymore, we're out."

"I don't think so," Richard retorted. "Listen, I sympathize with your loss. I'm not heartless-"

"Could've fooled me," Niall glared with crossed arms.

Richard waved him off,"But, this is better, actually. Just tell everyone you lost the baby. Louis was just trying to distract everyone so Zayn could cope. Harry was upset. Just, make up something. We can't have you guys out, I'm sorry. Truly, I am. But, no gays are allowed in the band."

The room was silent and everyone was gaping at him, even a few members of the management. Louis was so disgusted, he didn't even know what to say. He figured Richard would understand now. However, the asshole was just worse than he thought and now he wasn't sure what to feel.

Luckily, Liam spoke up,"You're a disgusting man, who the hell does this? Are you that homophobic that you won't even let them come out even though they lost their baby?"

"I'm honestly okay with your people now," Richard motioned to Harry and Louis. "But, with all the stunts we pulled, we cannot risk people not signing to our label after they find out we've caused trouble. It's business, yeah? Now, run along and I am truly sorry for your little Mike's lost."

"It's Miles, you fucking piece of shit," Niall snarled, angrily standing up. "I can't wait to leave this so-called business. We're going to find a way out of this contract. I'm not letting my friends be tortured and controlled like little puppets."

Liam frowned and grabbed Niall's arm,"C'mon, mate. We need to go."

The boys left the room and Louis frowned when seeing Harry sitting down and grabbing onto his stomach. There's no bump and he looked so sad, even if a month passed. Louis walked over and he wrapped an arm around the boy with a deep sigh, nuzzling his nose into his wavy locks.

"Does your stomach hurt, sweetheart?" Louis asked when seeing Harry rubbing his tummy.

Harry shrugged,"Just need some of the meds the doctor gave him."

"Is your tattoo ruined?" Niall asked curiously, knowing they had to cut his stomach open and it may have ruined the butterfly/moth tattoo.

A careless look showed on Harry's face when he nodded and lifted his shirt a little. The tattoo was damaged now. The bottom part of it was cut and there was a scar. It looked like a paper being folded and Niall gave him a sad smile. Harry just leaned his head on Louis' shoulder with a teary-eyed expression.

"I wanna go home," Harry mumbled into his shoulder.

A forced chuckle left Louis' lips,"Alright, love. We'll go home, do you wanna pick something up on the way there?"

"No, I just wanna go and cry and listen to -- to some baby lullabies and imagine Miles is sill in my tummy, cause that's where he should be," Harry sniffled sadly, tugging his bottom lip in to hold back the tears threatening to fall.

Liam spoke up,"Harry, I don't think it's healthy to force yourself to imagine this. You can cope better if you come to realize that Miles isn't--"

"Shut up!" Harry glared. "He was my baby, okay? I can deal with this however I want! You have no room to talk! When you get pregnant and lose your baby, then you can speak. Until then, I will imagine pumpkin is okay...it's the only thing that makes me happy considering we can't come out."

The two boys across from the couple were exchanging worried glances when seeing Harry place his hand on his tummy much like he did before Miles was gone. It made their heart's break and they really felt for the boy.

However, maybe they were right. Louis knew Harry was upset, but this isn't the best way to deal with things. Harry said coming out might make him happy, so an idea occurred. He looked at Liam and the boy must of thought the same, because he nodded slowly.

Louis ran his fingers through Harry's hair and whispered softly,"Baby, we're coming out, okay? Whether they like it or not. We'll play their charade, but we'll also just do what we want. They can't rip our hands apart or push you from my lap. We're going to do this. We were Miles' parents and everyone needs to know that."

"Really? You think we could do that? But, Modest might get angry," Harry retorted, but voice high with hope.

Louis scoffed and he kissed Harry's lips lightly. "You're all that matters to me, Harry. I don't care if modest sue's our arses, I want you happy and coming out will make both of us feel better. So, we're doing this officially."

"A-Are you sure?" Harry lifted his head with furrowed eyebrows.

Louis nodded,"Never been more sure in my life."

"I love you," Harry smiled for the first time in a while.

A smirk formed on Louis' face and he nodded, standing up. He helped Harry up and turned to the boys with a wink. "You heard nothing, yeah?"

"I don't even know what you're talking about," Liam gave an innocent smile.

Niall nodded,"Nope, was just on my phone."

Harry giggled lightly and Louis took his hand, leading him to the lift. It was a risk and he was willing to take it. As long as Harry was happy, then so be it. This was the last thing making Harry smile. The only thing that kept Louis hope in their relationship and made them both feel okay.

Their relationship was the string on the rope that wanted to fall and they needed to hold it together. Maybe they can get in trouble and perhaps Modest won't be happy. But, they just don't have as much power as the boys thought. This was a test and hopefully they can pass it or else they were screwed.

When they stepped outside the lift, they hand their hands entwined and they both took nervous breaths. Like they expected, the paparazzi was still out there waiting for some pictures. Louis and Harry glanced at one another, then they went outside and lights were flashing like crazy.

Louis turned to Harry and he flickered his eyes to where the fans were waiting behind some gates. He mouthed to his boyfriend 'ready?' and Harry nodded. They took a quick breath and then Louis gripped his face, pressing his lips to the boy's and Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' waist tightly.

Screams and gasps were heard, fans cheering and chanting 'larry' like they were the kings of the world. Harry was grinning against Louis' mouth and for the first time since they lost Miles, the green eyes were bright and Louis' blue ones were shining and they just kissed again, because that's the only thing that made them happy right now; each other.


	27. Chapter 27

It was no surprise that the picture and videos of Harry and Louis kissing went viral. It went more viral than when Louis announced Miles' not being born alive. Which was really sad to them, considering their baby was more important to them than their relationship as a whole.

However, the world is a complex place and Larry was always that one thing that kept a lot of fans staying in the One Direction fandom. The weird thing is, Harry and Louis were it. Modest was soon realizing that as well, but that also made it terrible since the Larry drama was always the most popular and known thing for One Direction.

You either believed it or you didn't. Even some people who shipped it didn't think they were together and that was what made it interesting. A lot of people liked the idea, but didn't think they were together because of some drama going on with Louis or Harry separately and it was stressful.

But, now they were out and Louis noticed that Harry was visibly more happier. Much to Harry's dismay, though, he wasn't completely okay with everything. Miles was still a missing soul and Harry had his times where he was breaking down and he never left the nursery once again.

Nothing is harder than trying to make someone happy when the only thing that can make the person happy can't be brought back. Louis was struggling enough on his own and trying to cope with their loss, that it made it harder for him to try and brighten up his boyfriend's mood. Them coming out only lasted a few days until they were sad again.

Louis was even more upset when hearing that they needed to go back on tour. It's been nearly tour months and still, everything was on hold with life. Modest was patient enough and that's the only time Louis will ever be thankful for them. But, their jobs and lives had to continue and he didn't really know how to tell Harry that.

Harry was a complicated person. He dealt with things in a different way than most people. Lots of people like to hold back and break down once, then get over it. Some people cry a lot for a few days and then stay quiet. But, Harry doesn't hide his sadness. He lets people know he's upset and just sobs until his throat is burning and eyes are pouring out tears.

It's a sad sight.

And, Louis tries to understand, because Miles is also his baby and he obviously was upset too. But, it's sadly vey annoying to have your boyfriend constantly crying and keeping to himself and not talking to anyone. Harry practically hibernated in his room and the problem is that he didn't do anything.

Louis had already mad so many plans and he had to leave Harry in August one day to do a Cinderella Ball he promised and Harry was suppose to go. They were going to go as a couple. However, he didn't and lots of people understood, but many were angry and Harry was even more broken over that.

Grief for Harry was a longing thing. He doesn't get over anything quickly. It's sort of like when he got hate that one time years ago and just broken down. It wasn't for a few days, it stuck with him forever. And, losing his baby was worst and Louis nearly snapped at someone who was mumbling about how terrible Harry was for not going to the ball.

But, then one night, Louis sat there in bed and he slowly began realizing how sad this truly was. That Harry may never be the same now and that Harry will forever have that feeling of losing a baby inside of him. Having a stillbirth is different than a normal family member dying and some people don't realize that.

Harry felt the baby die.

He was laying one day and suddenly, the baby stopped breathing while in his care. The worst part of it all was that Harry didn't know and Louis felt like that's where Harry was getting more upset at. He felt like he should have known the baby stopped breathing while in his tummy and he didn't, so he blamed himself for it and Louis hated that.

As much as he sympathized with that, Louis wished Harry would stop saying it's his fault. Is it wrong to be annoyed with it? Of course. But, Louis was and he wished he wasn't. It's just upsetting to constantly hear someone you love repeatedly blame themselves for something that's not their fault.

That's why when they went back on tour, Louis wasn't sure how to handle it all. It was really overwhelming since he's trying to be the one to keep not only himself, but his boyfriend together and he didn't know how to tell Harry that he needs to go on a date with a girl and be seen with her.

Modest is back at it again and despite Larry coming out, they want to create more drama and add in a girl. Not in a sexual way. They want to start cheating scandals and Louis hated this. He hated modest and he hated what they're making him do. But, they said he can tell Harry and maybe he should have waited till after their first concert back on the On the Road Again tour.

However, he had the date after the concert and didn't want to have Harry see pictures before he can explain anything. So, he nervously watched as Harry nodded timidly at something Lou said as she fixed his hair. The lady spoke softly as she tried brushing his hair,"You really haven't been taking care of it, have you?"

"No, I've been busy," Harry mumbled as he picked at his white shirt.

Lou shook her head in shame,"I know you've been having a hard time with the...loss, but you really need to take care of yourself, love. Your hair is very oil-y right now and greasy."

"I don't care," Harry retorted with a frown and avoided Lou's gaping expression in the mirror.

She said with a frown,"Harry, you always care about your hair." He shrugged and the older lady hummed as she used a hair tie to pull his hair back in a bun since it wasn't well enough to be out. "Well, maybe it's time you got a haircut then. It's been two months since your last concert and I haven't cut it since then. Maybe we can go back to your take me home haircut?"

Harry just shrugged and looked down, not caring enough to reply. Louis hesitated and walked over. He didn't want his boyfriend making a drastic decision while in this state. Harry loves his long hair and Lou was basically manipulating him. She always complained about his long hair and he didn't like how she asked this while he was upset and careless.

The shorter boy stepped over and told Lou with a small glare as he placed his hand on Harry's shoulders,"He's not making that decision right now, Lou. I think you're done here, why don't you go see if Niall is ready?"

"But--"

"Lou," he snapped, glancing at Harry before whispering to her hastily,"He's not okay right now, yeah?! Don't ruin his hair just cause he's too sad to think properly. It may be just hair, but it's really the only thing keeping him 'Harry'. If he loses it, then he'll never forgive himself. It may grow back, but please -- don't take advantage of this."

The lady sighed deeply, nodding and gave Harry a small pat on the shoulder and kiss on the head before grimacing at the boy's greasy hair. It's really gotten to where Harry doesn't even take care of himself. Louis has to force Harry to shower and wash his hair for him. Which sometimes ends with them fighting and Harry coming into the room at three am and apologizing.

When she left, Louis frowned and turned to Harry. The boy was holding something and Louis furrowed his eyebrows, looking down at the item and heart ached when seeing Harry clinging onto a necklace that had a small picture of him and Louis with Miles at the hospital. It was a gold locket and well, Harry ordered it online without telling Louis. Or else Louis would have said not to get it since it would make Harry more sad

Louis sat down at where Lux was sitting before and he took Harry's hand with a timid smile. "Hey, sweetheart...um, I really need to tell you something and I want you to please try to -- to just be open-minded about this. I know you won't be happy and I am seriously not happy about it either, but I really have no choice."

Harry slowly turned to look at Louis with his slightly-red eyes. "What's going on?"

"Um, modest...they want me to go out with a girl," Louis admitted and flinched at the way Harry snatched his hand. "No, Harry, please listen. It's not -- It won't affect us. They want to start a cheating scandal to get rid of all the...Miles...stuff." Louis swallowed a lump in his throat at how careless they were when saying that. "It's -- I hate it so much. You know that, love. You know me, I don't want to do it."

"Then why are you?" Harry snapped with a trembling bottom lip. "We lost Miles! Why are you going to go out with some girl? Why are you trying to help them get 'rid' of 'the Miles stuff'? It's not baby drama, Louis! It's real! We had a fucking stillbirth and we lost our baby and you don't even care enough to stand up for us!"

Louis rolled his eyes and he argued with a scoff,"How could you say that?! I did stand up for you, for us! I did more than you ever have! I made that tweet, I told everyone we were dating! Harry, I fucking posted a picture! I kissed you and I made the decision of coming out despite what modest said!"

"Then why are you pushing us back in the closet?" Harry asked, voice softer as he stood up with a frown. "If you want us to be happy and you want us to come out, why are you agreeing to this stupid scandal? We were one step forward and now we're two steps back. We are going through so much right now, why are you making it harder for us?"

A small silence fell and Louis hesitated, not able to reply. He didn't know what to say. It's not like he chose to go and do this, he was told to. Louis was between a rock and a hard place and no one seemed to understand that. As of now he was the one trying to keep Harry okay and while he thought he was, he actually just made things more complicated.

Why can't they just be okay for now? Why do they need to go back in the closet when he had a boyfriend who was grieving? Louis didn't even get the time to grieve over their baby alone and that made this more upsetting for him since he never got that 'sit down and cry for hours' time like Harry did.

Before either could continue speaking, there was a knock on the door and they sighed deeply as Liam walked in. It was show time. Louis glanced at Harry and he saw the boy ignoring him, just shoving passed and walking out of the dressing room. When Liam went to ask what's wrong, Louis just followed behind and Liam awkwardly trailed behind.

It was times like these that dating someone in the same band as you was a bad idea. Despite all of this, Louis didn't regret anything and just watched as Harry nodded at something Niall said. Harry looked over to Louis and they held eye contact until the confetti went off and the boys all walked out on stage at the O2 Arena.

The concert was fine and there was so much tension in the arena considering it was the first time the band was out after the baby news and Larry being confirmed. However, there was also a weight off their shoulders. Like their biggest problems were basically solved and that was good for them.

However, as it was time for the sign reading, Liam always had to pick those awkward ones that cause even more tension on stage. Louis already had his guard up as Liam walked around and fans waved their signs that showed on the screen and then Louis gulped as Liam spotted one that really shouldn't have been read.

"Always in our heart, Miles. Yours sincerely, the fandom," Liam read with a smile and nodded at the girl. "Aw, isn't that cute. Anymore signs, people?"

As he went off to read another, Louis frowned and he felt his heart slowly crumble. There was a lump in his throat and he looked over to make sure Harry was okay, but of course he wasn't. He saw Harry sitting down on the side of the stage and burying his face in his hands as the people near him were calling his name and asking if he was okay.

Louis rushed over and he whispered into Harry's ear,"You alright, Harry? Do you want to have a bathroom break? It's okay, the fans won't mind. They understand."

"No, they don't. They don't understand, no one understands," Harry spoke with a croaky voice as he rubbed his eyes. "S'just another drama thing for the fans, as if it was nothing. This isn't real for them. It's like a damn show. They don't understand. This is real, this fucking happened and they make a dumbass sign as if that'll fix everything and it doesn't. Nothing can fix this."

His harsh tone had Louis' eyes widening. He's never seen Harry so upset before. It was sort of frightening, even if it wasn't intimidating. It still made Louis nervous and he saw the fans around them looking concerned, not hearing what he said due to the screams of the preoccupied fans that were listening to Liam speak.

Louis lowered his voice and spoke into Harry's ear,"Babe, breathe, please. We'll talk about this later, yeah?"

"No, you're going on your date, remember?" Harry mocked with a scowl and shoved passed the boy. He wiped his eyes frantically and walked over to where Niall stood.

The Irish lad asked Harry with a worried face,"Is everything okay?"

And, Harry put on his fake grin. He waved to the fans and said with a happy face,"Everything's aye okay! Now, let's get back to the show, people! Who's ready to run?!"

The crowd cheered, so easily distracted and Louis frowned at how Harry was able to fake a smile so easily. It really is sad if people are able to fake a smile so well that everyone believes them. Harry is obviously upset and yet, the fans can barely tell since they're so easy to jump and think they're okay if they just smile.

However, there were those people who saw through Harry's fake grins and Louis was happy to have them in his life. He saw a few fans were frowning front row and looking at Harry and whispering a lot. It made him have some hope in the fandom, because they need to be aware that the boys can lie and they can fake a grin for the sake of being 'happy' and putting on a good show.

When the concert did end, Louis didn't even get to talk to Harry. He was dragged off to go to a club and it hurt so badly to leave his angel like that. Harry was visibly saddened when seeing his boyfriend be tugged away and it was like people were literally separating them without a care in the world.

As Louis had left the building, he saw Niall wrap an arm around Harry and it wasn't okay. He shouldn't be told to leave Harry and go off on a date with some girl. He shouldn't be told to 'cheat' and act like it's okay. To be pulled apart like neither of them have feelings. He just lost his baby, he can't lose his other one.

-

There were times when Louis wished he wasn't alive. He's not suicidal, he never thought once of killing himself. But, everyone kind of has those times where they wish they weren't alive. Not from depression, but just from a longing sadness and stress and wanting to get away for a while.

Sadly, when you're famous you can't just go out and leave for a while. There's cameras everywhere and people following and everyone basically knows who you are. Louis is at that point in fame that he can't walk down the street and not have a person recognize him even with a hoodie on.

Sometimes he thinks it's cute and loves to sign autographs and take pictures. However, then there are times where he wanted to shove everyone away and scream to let him be and leave him alone. Because, it's torture and he's sad and he just wants to be happy. To stop pretending to be someone he's not.

It sounds dramatic, but Louis is severely upset and he wants to be free. He wants a break and they won't get one for a few months. It's only September, almost October and there's not one time in his life that year where he was happy. Surely having Harry as a boyfriend and talking about the baby was wonderful, but he was still sad since they had to hide it and lie about who's baby it was.

Now, they lost Miles, their little pumpkin, and Harry is depressed. The only happy thing going on is that they're still together. Even then, they were fighting and Harry wasn't smiling because Louis has to pretend he's cheating for the dumbest reasons. Niall said to just say no and break the contract, but there's not a loophole that they know of and Liam is trying to find one.

When Louis got home that night, he said goodbye to the girl who was told to pretend to cheat with and he went inside the house with a frown on his face. He quietly took off his shoes and jacket, heading upstairs with a sigh and furrowed his eyebrows when seeing the light in the nursery was on.

As Louis walked inside, his heart ached when he saw Harry sleeping on the ground with a teddy bear on the rug. The Monsters Inc room was beautiful and sweet, yet held this sadness to it. Louis always felt sad when he was in the room and he crouched down, trying to lift Harry up.

Harry grumbled under his breath and snuggled to Louis chest with a deep sigh. Louis was strong enough to carry him and much like every few nights, he laid Harry in the bed and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Instead of joining him in bed, he hesitated and slowly went back to the nursery with a bite to his lip.

When Louis walked in, he slowly went over to the crib and he saw how empty it was. Then he thought about how Harry doesn't have a bump. And, they have a nursery but no baby in it. No baby in the crib and no baby in Harry's tummy and it just wasn't right. How can they keep a nursery without a baby to sleep in it? Why do they still have all of the stuff up?

Louis looked around and he remembered how happy Harry was when they chose the design. They did all of it for their little boy and now, they don't have Miles and it was like they're keeping a room for no reason. It's torture to see it and know that there won't be a baby sleeping in the crib. They shouldn't keep it up.

Harry comes in the room everyday as if wishing Miles might randomly appear in his arms. But, he won't and Louis needed to help his boyfriend. He couldn't let Harry torture himself like this, sitting in the room and hoping his baby might start crying in the crib and their little boy would be rebirthed. It's not healthy for him. He's keeping the nursery as a way to linger on something that isn't good for him.

So, Louis saw it was two in the morning and he found himself turning the light on and grabbing some boxes from downstairs. He hesitated and grabbed his phone, dialing a familiar number and it took a few rings, but a sweet voice asked in a sleepy worry,"Louis, are you alright dear? Is Harry okay?"

"Anne, sorry for waking you, but do you think you can come by at eight? I need some help," He said with a small smile, hoping this might help them both.

When she agreed with a lot of confusion, Louis was on the path to moving on and trying to let go. He had to do this not for himself, but for Harry like always. His boyfriend meant more to him than anything and if packing up their nursery will help with coping, then so be it. It would help someone else as well.

Hours and hours of hard labor were put into taking down everything. Louis was sweating and exhausted and he was a little tipsy for the two glasses of wine he had, but it was okay. He managed to make some coffee and get himself to stay up and move the furniture while making sure Harry was still sleeping.

Louis struggled with moving some things. He found himself lingering with a few items, tears brimming when seeing a few clothes that they were so excited for Miles to wear. He chuckled sadly at the baby braces Harry wanted Miles to put on for a dinner to match his dad and some striped shirts.

However, he tried not to linger too much. He didn't want to cry anymore, he was sick of crying. He was tired of constantly being sad and he just wanted to move on. No matter how hard it was for him, he put some items away and he moved the furniture into the living room and waited for the truck to come by and take it to the shelters and just give to some people in need of baby items.

After a while, the baby items were gone in a truck and there was a knock on the door. Louis sluggishly walked over to see Anne outside waiting. He opened the door and Anne walked in with a yawn, seeming tired as well. She had her hair in a messy bun and dressed in lazy clothes, but a fancy jacket on. She grinned and hugged Louis.

"Ah, it's nice to see ya Louis, it's been a while," She spoke timidly, voice gentle as they headed into the kitchen.

He knew it was cause of the baby. She probably expected he was also snappy like Harry. However, Louis said with a small smile,"Yeah, sorry for keeping you waiting so long. Harry's been...well, he's something. I'm sure you've seen the videos from last night. He definitely was a bit distracted, you may say."

"My poor boy," She sighed sadly and shook her head as she took a sip of the coffee Louis made. "I...I don't even know how to help him, Louis. I want to thank you, though. You've definitely kept him steadier than I could've. Harry's such a sensitive little thing. He may be twenty-one and an adult and nearly six feet tall, but he's a fragile little boy and this broke him."

Louis nodded sadly and said under his breath,"Oh, trust me, I know. He's finally stopped crying a bit."

Surely Harry does still cry, but before it was so gut-wretching and broken and a terrifying sound. It was like he was bawling his eyes out every night and mumbling their baby's name repeatedly. But, now he's just sniffling and letting silent tears fall down his face. It was slowly being more peaceful.

"Don't worry, though," He told her with a grin. "I found a way to help him and I think it can work. Everything is working out so far and I think it might work for him."

"What is it?" She asked curiously, eyebrows furrowed.

Before Louis could speak, there was a door closing upstairs and Louis felt himself smiling softly. He knew Harry was up by now and he really hoped Harry wouldn't see the nursery quite yet. However, he was sure that he did when he heard Harry calling his name in a panic. Anne glanced at Louis and Louis gave her a reassured smile.

He set his cup down and sighed, going upstairs with a huff. He knew he should have locked the door before Harry could see, but it was too late. He went upstairs and Anne hesitated before following. When Louis got to the room, Harry was standing in the middle of the empty nursery with a horrified expression.

"Louis, someone robbed us!" Harry exclaimed, looking around in a panic as he tried searching for a phone. "W-We need to call someone, call the police!"

Louis chuckled lightly and grabbed Harry's hand,"Babe, calm down. We weren't robbed."

"What the hell are you talking about? All of Miles' stuff is gone!" Harry retorted, seeming distraught with the blank room. "T-The crib and rocking chair and his little booties that were hanging up. The ones with his name, Louis, they're one! What the hell do you mean we weren't robbed?!"

His angered voice made Louis slowly back away as he admitted with a frown,"I--I took it down, Harry. Calm down, okay? I...I took it down, I thought it might help you. I thought it might make everything better."

"W--What? How could you do that?! You didn't even tell me! You didn't ask me what the fuck I wanted, how could you take everything out of here? How could you just assume that I would be okay with this?!" Harry shouted, causing the room to go dead silent and Louis' face paled at the raised tone. "You fucking selfish bitch! Miles is our baby, you don't make decisions without me!"

Louis spoke shakily,"H-Harry, I didn't--I'm sorry, I just thought--"

"No, Louis! You don't think! You never think! You never thought about me or Miles or anyone but yourself!" Before Louis could argue, Harry glared and he shouted without a second thought, "You freaking got me pregnant and didn't think to use a condom, you fucking yelled at me and wanted an abortion and didn't think about how that made me feel! You didn't think about me when you had sex with Eleanor! You didn't think about me when you fucking broke up with me years ago and you didn't think about me when you took the one thing that made me happy down! You took the whole freaking memory of Miles down and now he's gone!"

Tears filled Louis' eyes, his throat filled with a lump that threatened to spill the tears and he wanted to speak so badly. But, Harry was just staring at him like he's the most horrible person in the world and Louis couldn't take it. He didn't mean for this to happen, he didn't mean to make this the way it is.

Harry sniffled and he just said with so much anger,"I--I don't understand anything anymore, Louis! Every time I was in here, I just...I thought 'why did this happen?' and 'why did I get pregnant if I was just going to lose our little boy?' and 'why give a life if it'll be taken away' and none of these freaking questions have been answered and -- and it was obviously my fault and yeah, I just hate everything and I hate you and I hate me and God, why did you do this?"

"I--I wanted to help you," Louis tried explaining, his throat burning and eyes stinging. "Please, Harry, just don't be mad. I wanted to help you, I know you were sad in here."

However, Harry argued,"I wasn't sad in here, it's the only place I was happy! It was away from One Direction and away from the fans and away from the media and the drama and --"

"And away from me?" Louis interrupted and Harry tensed. "Is that it, huh? It was away from me?" At first, Harry didn't do anything and finally, he slowly looked up with guilt and Louis swallowed the lump once and for all. "Wow, Harry. Thanks. All this time I've been trying to help you and while I was doing that, you were trying to push me away? Fucking fantastic."

Harry averted his eyes to the ground and he said,"I...I didn't mean for it to sound like that, I just -- I like it in here! It was my escape and do you realize how annoying it is to have your boyfriend constantly on your arse about everything? You never left me alone! But, you don't come in here and I just wanted space!"

"Well, you know what? Have your fucking space, Harry! Have all the space you want! I did this to try and help you, the least you can do is appreciate it! You're not the only one who lost a fucking baby, I did too! He was our baby, not yours!" Louis shoved passed Harry, slamming the door and the room went dead silent.

As he heard a car drive off, Harry slowly went to the window and he felt his hands shaking when seeing Louis driving off and out of the gate. He licked his dry lips and Harry took a shallow breath, turning to the room and he ran a hand through his hair and over his face and he felt like punching something, but he couldn't.

This is Miles' room.

He wasn't even mad at Louis, he shouldn't have said that. He didn't mean it. He was just upset and Harry is rarely ever this upset. So, he said something he didn't mean and now Louis hates him. He did come to the nursery to leave and escape from Louis. But, it was because he knew he was annoying the boy and he was just worried about pushing Louis to a point where he left out of annoyance.

But, now he's gone and it's for all the reasons Harry tried avoiding. The wavy-haired boy looked around the blank room and he sniffled as he wiped his eyes and went over to the wall where the birth certificate was pinned up. He saw the framed baby foot prints and Miles' feet were so tiny. It was like a baby Louis.

Suddenly, he heard the door open and he turned to see his mum walk in with a sympathetic expression. She said while walking over,"I heard." He looked down in embarrassment and shame, but his mum tsked,"Now, now, love. Don't do that. You had every right to be upset. He should have asked for permission."

"I would've liked if he asked," Harry agreed, pressing his lips in a tight line.

However, his mum gently placed a hand on her son's back,"But, you should have listened. Louis did this for a reason and I think...despite hating how he didn't ask, his heart was in the right place. It's not healthy for you to keep all this up, ya know? It's okay to have a few sentimental objects and clothes, but this room...it will just hold a sad memory and you shouldn't hide in it."

"I don't want to forget him," Harry admitted, voice full of sorrow.

She shrugged and chuckled sadly,"You won't, dear. Trust me. Hiding in this room is just like hiding in a closet. It's better to walk out and leave your baggage behind. Maybe take a pair of gold boots or a fedora," She paused and slowly took the birth certificate and framed foot prints down to hand to him. Then she nodded over to a box Louis left,"But, try to leave the useless items or give them away."

A small smile tugged at Harry's lips and he nodded, holding the frame close to his heart and he knew she was right. He did hide in the room. He did try to linger in the passed and Miles' only passed a couple months ago. But, there was probably a reason for all of this. Their little baby was meant to be in heaven and he needed to accept that.

And sometimes Harry questions if heaven even exists. Because, he still wished his baby was with him and not taken away from his arms. But, maybe they wanted a piece of Larry up there. Maybe he was just being negative. Which was weird, cause Harry's never a negative person. He's always positive and likes to think on the bright side.

However, when something like this happens, it changes a person. He didn't know how to feel anymore and he's still sad. But, he went to his and Louis' room and went to where he had some pictures on the wall of his family and the boys. He saw the picture of him, Zayn and Niall from x-factor and took it down, replacing it with a photo of him, Louis and Miles then put the other photo away in the drawer.

His mum gave him a small nod and Harry then switched out a couple more photos and he felt a little better. It was like his way of saying he needed to move on, but that didn't mean he had to forget. He just didn't want Miles to think he didn't love him. Because, he did. Even if the baby never saw him or Louis, he will always be their first born and held a place in their hearts.

The only sad part of it all as of now, was he lost Louis and he didn't know how to get him back. He really hoped Louis could forgive him. He made a huge mistake yelling at him like that. Should he leave Louis be for a day? Should he get him back and apologize? He figured the first option was the best.

Perhaps Louis was visiting his mum or friends, it would be nice to let him be. Louis has been worrying so much about Harry, he probably needed his time to breathe. So, Harry just went to lay down as his mum made him hot cocoa and he took his phone, tweeting for the first time since July.

Harry_Styles: @Louis_Tomlinson be safe. I miss you sweetums. x


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies for time skips, it would be a little slow and boring if I didn't skip a bit.

When Louis is upset, he tries to hide it. Louis doesn't like expressing emotion, because for men, it was like a sign of weakness. Louis wanted to be a true man and perhaps he's not the tallest or most buff, but he's strong and he has facial hair. So, in his mind, he felt like he was manly enough to not shed a tear.

However, when Harry said that to him -- when his boyfriend basically blamed everything on him since the beginning of their old relationship to taking 'Miles away' just because he took his room apart, he felt hurt. His heart ached, his tears were coming in and his heart felt like it was ripped from his chest.

Because, deep inside, he knew Harry didn't mean that. Maybe he was a little mad about some of the stuff he said and he had a few points, but Harry's not one to bring up the past like that. Harry's a sweetheart who does everything he can to make people smile, so he wouldn't purposely try to hurt Louis' feelings and make him feel like utter crap.

That's why Louis didn't know what to do with himself, since part of him is scared that maybe Harry did mean some of it and perhaps he was the blame for some of what happened. Maybe not Miles passing, but he caused Harry so much stress and if he would've just used a damn condom or said no considering Harry wasn't in the right state to have sex, none of this would have happened.

But, did he not want any of this to happen? Without Miles, him and Harry wouldn't have gotten back together. Without Miles, they wouldn't have come out and without Miles -- well, Miles wouldn't exist. Their baby didn't fully make it, but did Louis not want Miles to ever exist? Is it wrong to sometimes think that? To regret getting Harry pregnant?

Because, Louis felt a complete monster for thinking that. He loved Miles a lot and still does -- his baby boy is still in his heart. But, now so much sadness was surrounding him and he felt like he can never be happy again. That nothing was going to be okay now, because his boyfriend hates him, his fans are suffocating him with their love and modest was pushing them to get over it.

Louis didn't even get to mourn for his baby, how can he get over it? Is that even possible to get over a death? He didn't know and that's why he was where he was and he did what he did. Considering Louis is an idiot, but not stupid, he did get drunk after avoiding everyone all day and he did get fucking twisted and that was where his problem is.

The only good thing? He didn't cheat. He could never cheat on his boyfriend like that. There's one thing Louis isn't and that's a cheater. He may be completed drunk and wasted, but the boy was able to know when to say no and how to get a girl away from him before it lead to a sudden death.

So, what did he do? Well, he's in London and his mum wasn't too far. So, he got his driver to take him there. Even in his drunk state, Louis didn't want to disturb Harry. The best way to deal with this is to give Harry space and also have his own, since he was smart enough to know it's better than fighting and regretting what you say.

And, when Louis got to his house, let's just say all hell broke loose, but he was too drunk to remember. All he knew was his sister opened the door and she had a friend over and her friend saw Louis and her friend wasn't the best of friends. Louis really needed to learn how to check in before running home.

But, when he woke up the next morning, he was sick to his stomach. Louis is usually immune to being hungover to where he gets sick. But, here and now, he does get those moments and that's usually when he goes overboard and nearly gets alcohol poisoning. Today was one of those days.

When he got up, he rushed to the bathroom and wondered if this was how Harry felt when he was pregnant. However, Louis just snorted at the thought and nearly choked as he coughed into the toilet. He grimaced and felt like his head was going to explode as he stumbled to the sink and nearly hit his head against it when getting up.

The boy was so use to Harry's bathroom, he didn't know where anything was in his mum's. He went into the cabinet and saw a couple packs of toothbrushes. When you have a big family, you usually are loaded with toothbrushes and multiple things. So, he used one and gargled his family's mouthwash with a grimace.

He spit it out and wiped his eyes, washing his face with cold water to wake himself up. When he went back to his room, he saw his clothes thrown everywhere and realized he was only in boxers and a wifebeater. He was obviously very hot last night and sat down, rubbing his face in frustration as he reached for his phone.

He saw it was noon, so luckily his sisters were in school and he should be able to talk to his mum without being interrupted or awkward with his sisters around. He could hear his mum in the kitchen and probably taking care of the youngest twins, causing his mouth to quirk in a smile at the thought of seeing his little baby siblings.

As he scrolled through his phone, he saw Niall texted 'bro, twitter is blowing up...' and Liam said 'what happened with Harry?!' and Zayn texted 'Harry tweeted, what's going on?' and he was really confused. Louis went on twitter and his eyes widened, heart fluttering when he saw Harry's tweet.

It brought him back to when they use to tweet one another all the time. He has seen the fans retweet and quote old ones like when they called one another babycakes and sweetcheeks -- it was so embarrassing. But, it always made him smile and he missed that. When they could be so open and then remembered now they can.But, all the happiness was gone when he saw the trend;

#OhNoLouis.

Now, he figured maybe he just did something embarrassing on stage or said something weird and just forgot. But, then he clicked it (idiot) and his eyes widened. He saw pictures of himself with some girl and he didn't kiss her or flirt. He knew he didn't. Louis remembered she was just a fan and then he gaped when seeing the girl had a twitter and that she started all of this.

Was it for attention? The bitch barely spoke to him. They said two words and maybe took a picture, he can't recall. But, he never kissed or flirted. He said she was lovely, but he always says that. He really hoped Harry didn't see them and assume he cheated. He was trying his best not to stress his boyfriend and now this might ruin it.

Before he could worry anymore, he heard a knock and his mum walked in. She raised an eyebrow and said blankly,"Breakfast was done three hours ago. But, you can heat it up. We need to talk."

The word 'talk' from a mum is never good, but he needed it. He needed his mum to slap some sense into him and that's why his drunk self brought himself here. He sighed and got up, running his fingers through his fringe and saw his mum going downstairs with her robe on. Their family can be lazy sometimes and they usually wouldn't change till noon unless something important was happening.

When he got to the kitchen, Louis frowned as he saw his mum return to where the twins were in the high chair. He went to the pan and grabbed some bacon and made some toast as she fed the babies. They were a little over a year old, so they were able to do some stuff, but they usually can't and Louis loved to feed them.

However, he was busy and had to focus on his mum and talking to her about his problems. So, Louis sat down and waited as she went to put the twins to take a nap. They wake up at around six in the morning from what he remembered, so they take naps at 'weird' times to some people.

When she returned, Louis awkwardly looked down as she stepped over to the seat across from him. Jay stirred her tea and she shook her head slowly,"Louis, hun, I...I know this is hard for you. Having lost your baby and all the fame which constantly reminds you and then Harry--"

"Mum, I--I did something yesterday morning and I think it really upset him." She nodded for him to explain and Louis pressed his lips in a tight line before admitting,"I thought I was helping him. I just wanted to make him feel better and he's always going into Miles' room and looking at all the baby stuff. So...I got rid of it."

"Oh, Louis. No."

"I know," Louis frowned as he slouched in his chair. "The thing is, I don't regret it. I think it will help him in the long run, but I guess I went about it the wrong way? Harry's-- He's not doing okay at all. He's doing far worse than me...right now, at least. And I think it's from how he constantly blames himself and he thinks he did something wrong."

Jay shook her head,"Stop."

"Stop?"

"Stop making this about Harry," She said simply. "It's not all about Harry, dear."

Her words had Louis appalled as he exclaimed,"What? Mum, this is all about Harry! He's my boyfriend and that was our baby. How could you make it seem like Harry doesn't matter?"

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me," Jay snapped, narrowing her eyes at her son. "And, bloody hell, I love Harry. He's practically my son-in-law. And of course, I want the poor boy to be okay. But, you left, you got drunk last night and Miles was your son too. And you always avoid when people ask how you're doing and start talking about how Harry's doing."

Louis looked down. "I just, I love him."

"Doesn't everyone?" She joked lightly and placed her hand over his. "But, hun, he loves you too and so does everyone. We want to know how you're both doing. Not just Harry. And, we need to make sure you're okay. Tell me, did you really take down the nursery because you wanted Harry to feel better? Or, was it bugging you as well?"

He didn't know how to reply. He felt a lump forming in his throat and shrugged sluggishly, feeling a tear fall. He had to admit, seeing the nursery hurt like hell. Passing it everyday for a month, more actually. Having a constant reminder. Knowing how much he worked on it, how excited they were, how he imagined waking up at 3AM and seeing Harry rocking Miles and feeding him a bottle cause he woke up crying.

But, now he couldn't and he didn't want that. He hated it. He hated seeing the freaking rocking chair and knowing Harry's only in it when he's crying and how they will never have Miles. How all their dreams were gone in a snap of a finger and it was impossible to bring them back.

His mum saw this and she frowned, getting up and sitting next to him. She sighed and brushed his hair from his face as he looked down with a sniffle. He knew he should just let it out. That crying is okay and he shouldn't be ashamed to do it. He tells this to Harry all the time, but he felt like he had different rules than Harry.

Before she could speak, there was a cry from the baby monitor and Jay smiled as she handed the monitor to Louis. "You have to head back home, yeah? But, maybe just -- hold Ernest. He loves you and I know you're scared to be around babies now. But, you shouldn't be and this might help."

"I--" He wanted to speak, but was afraid of what he might admit.

She shook her head,"What's on your mind, dear? I'm all ears. I'm your mum, tell me."

"Sometimes I just think...maybe Miles...didn't make it because of me." When she went to argue, he continued with a frown,"I mean it like, sometimes I think that we weren't given Miles because God or whatever the hell is controlling the world doesn't think I should have kids. That I don't deserve a kid because of what I--I asked for."

Jay furrowed her eyebrows,"What did you ask for?"

"I...I told Harry to get an abortion," Louis felt disgusted as he admitted it.

There was a long silence and Jay looked at her son with a shake of her head. She was obviously in shame. But, the lady nodded slowly and she told him,"You wanna know a guilty secret I have? I support abortion-- to some extent. Rape and anything forced, it is okay to me because the child would, sadly, be a constant reminder and have half of what that horrible person did."

"I know--"

"But, I also don't ... judge if a person chooses to abort no matter what. I don't agree with it, but I also don't consider them a murder. I see why people do, I can agree that it is killing a human -- but, I don't know. It just seems to me that it's their life and choice. That's why I'm not angry with you for suggesting this. Abortion is an option and no one -- no one should hate you for thinking it. And it's not the reason you lost Miles. You lost him because he was just meant to go to heaven," She promised, kissing Louis' forehead lightly.

He smiled lightly and wrapped his arms around his shorter mum with a tight squeeze. "I still regret suggesting it." She nodded in understand and he pulled back with a sigh,"He was and is my baby, right? Forever my first baby?" She nodded again and he grinned,"Good, cause I want him to be. Do you think I'd be a good dad?"

"You already were."

Louis grinned and he felt himself growing a lot more happy as he stood up to care for his younger brother. He had to leave soon to head back to London. He was in Doncaster and didn't want to make Harry worry too much. Texting didn't seem like the best idea in this situation.

When he went upstairs, he saw Ernest was just babbling and looking up at he ceiling with a sparkle-eyed expression. Doris was still sleeping, surprisingly and he grinned as he picked up the little boy. He didn't know what to think as he felt Ernest gurgle and squirm in his arms happily, making his heart flutter in love.

He cooed a 'hi ernie' with a silly face as the baby just shrilled happily. He kept making sure Doris was sleeping and quietly shushed the boy. Louis sat down with a smile and he placed Ernest on his leg, holding him as Ernest kept making grabby hands. Louis always had this face that babies loved to poke at.

As he quietly sang to Ernest, the baby was slowly getting tired and he held him in his arms. Ernest was always a quiet baby and he had the prettiest eyes. All the Tomlinson's did, or so Harry said. They're blue-green and every Tomlinson seemed to hold that color. Well, Ernest has a different last name, but Louis jokes he's a Tomlinson anyways.

Sadly, the minutes turned to an hour and Louis had stayed in the room longer than he thought. Ernest was fast asleep so long ago, but Louis just liked to hold him. To imagine he was Miles and wondered if this would have been hold heavy he was. How he felt. If he would go asleep that easily or be like Phoebe when she was a baby and squirm and never sleep.

He didn't get to ponder much, considering he eventually left and Louis had a long drive ahead of him. Three hours? Probably didn't seem like much, but it was and Louis had to talk to Harry before their problems grew bigger the longer he waited to acknowledge them. So, he kissed his sister's on the forehead goodbye and promised to Skype, so he could explain everything.

They had a show tonight and honestly, Louis forgot about it so easily and he felt really dumb. But, it was two in the afternoon, so hopefully the boys won't be too mad if he and Harry show up a little late. He knew Harry was going to want to talk, that's why he was trying to prepare himself for an argument.

He had texted Harry when he was in London and all the fans were mainly at the concert since he was there around five and he didn't need to worry much about fans seeing him. He saw Harry texted back, but didn't bother replying since he was almost home anyways and didn't need that anxiety.

When he got home, Louis thanked the driver and gave him a tip. Louis nervously fixed himself up and he looked like crap anyways. But, he went into the gated home and opened up the door. Louis nervously fiddled with his fingers and he quietly shut the door, but it was no use.

Because, much to his surprise, Harry sat there and he wasn't a hot mess. He was just...hot. The boy had his hair neatly brushed and he was smiling lightly. His face was washed, his eyes sparkling and he was happy. Or, somewhat. More than before. He wasn't wearing pajamas. He had on black skinnies and a colorful shirt and fuck, Louis felt so much better knowing Harry was like this.

But, Louis just quickly blurted out,"I didn't cheat, I promise!"

"Louis---"

"I swear to God, the girl was a fan and she was just using me to get attention or some crazy shit people do." Louis paced slightly and he pleaded,"I promise, I didn't cheat! I got drunk and I went to Doncaster and I passed out at my mum's--"

"Louis, would you--"

"And, I mean, I don't remember everything, but I know I didn't cheat on you! I just talked to my mum and she helped me out a little and I was just upset. But, I don't want you to be mad be--ow!" Louis winced as he felt a pillow hit him and gaped at Harry.

A small smile formed on Harry's lips,"I'm not mad."

"Y-You're not?"

"I know you didn't cheat," Harry assured. "It's just a bunch of crap that the fans saw and they assume things or they don't. Most already laughed and just made it into a joke. You know how our larries just laugh about it."

A huge relief hit Louis and he grinned. Their shippers were the best and always knew that just about everything online was a lie. You know, except Larry. Cause, he glanced at Harry and Harry glanced back and he eyed Harry. Seeing how beautiful he was.

But, then he recalled Harry sobbing his eyes out and shouting the night before. Now he's suddenly all changed and he shook his head slowly. He asked,"What's going on?"

It didn't seem to surprise Harry, cause he got up and he sighed deeply. The boy took a shaky breath and walked over. He timidly smiled as he took Louis' hand and said in a quiet voice as he nervously played with Louis' fingers,"Um, I--I did a lot of thinking Yesterday. I don't want my boots and fedora in the closet."

"What?" Louis didn't understand the analogy.

"You were right, yeah? My mum was right. Everyone is right. I'm holding on and I need to let go. The nursery was like a closet and I had to get out of it. Sort of like how we needed to come out. And, I took my boots and fedora -- being the pictures of Miles -- and I think it's time we got rid of it." Harry then sighed dramatically,"But, someone already did, so."

Louis chuckled and he nodded. "I'm sorry for not talking about it. I was just afraid you wouldn't agree and we'd argue. But, we already were."

"About that," Harry's face showed guilt. "I'm so fucking sorry, babe. I shouldn't have ever even said any of that. I was just so angry and it wasn't even at you, it was at myself. What you said...about Miles being your baby too. You were right. I was being selfish and I didn't even think about you. I was being a horrible boyfriend."

As much as Louis wanted to disagree and say he was perfectly fine, it wasn't true. Harry didn't really look out for him, but Louis wasn't mad. Harry was the one who had to have Miles, so he won't hold a grudge. He wouldn't want Harry to worry about him anyways. He had a lot to deal with.

But, he saw the look on Harry's face and glanced at the necklace he wore. The one with their picture and he felt so relieved. Like, now that they're talking, he can tell the truth. Louis hesitated as he stepped forward and he slowly closed his eyes as he felt Harry place his hands on the smaller of the two's waist.

"I-I'm just really sad," Louis admitted with a croaky voice. "And, I--I tried to be brave for you and I tried to just push it away and not think about it. That's why I wanted the nursery gone. It's why I focused on you. But, now that everyone says we should be passed the mourning stage, I realized...I never even got to mourn over him. I never got to feel sad and--and--"

"Oh, Louis," Harry frowned, hugging Louis tightly and Louis wrapped his arms around him. He pressed small kisses to Louis head as the older boy cried into his shoulder, a heartbroken expression on Harry's face. "It's okay...c'mon, let's go cuddle on the couch. I'll be the big spoon."

However, Louis didn't allow that,"I--I wanna hold you."

"But--"

"No, I like holding you."

And, Harry could never disagree with Louis. He didn't really understand Louis' logic at first. Because, when people are comforted, don't they like being held? It was like a safety net and arms wrapped around them made them feel safe. Or, Harry always thought this. That's why he liked being the little spoon.

But, then he realized, Louis is the opposite. Louis feels safe when he holds someone. Maybe he just liked knowing Harry's safe and that made him feel safe. Harry did understand that, because when Louis is happy, then he's happy. Same logic, right? It made sense to them and Louis was crying, but he was holding Harry.

It was hard for Harry to comfort his boyfriend without him in his arms. But, Louis just held him tighter and Harry smiled sadly as he took Louis' hand and occasionally pressed small kisses to it. All over his fingertips and just trying to let Louis know he's there and that he'll always be there for him.

Of course, when Harry said they could cancel the concert, Louis refused and he said he was fine and didn't find that necessary. It was like Louis just needed that small crying session and now he was great. Louis just smiled and he didn't seem to feel at all upset after they left. Some people just need that one break down and they're all good.

That night, fans were making Harry feel happy again. He felt bad for what he said at the previous concert, but he loved the girls and boys. They all made him smile and even if they did get a little...too personal with some things, he appreciated their efforts. They can't all cuddle and kiss him to make him feel better. And the only way they could try is through tweets and signs and that really did make him appreciate them.

-

It's taken time, but another month has passed. Things were going better and they still miss Miles, they always will. But, maybe everyone is right and he's still here, just in their hearts and not in their arms. But, in that month, they've realized it's not as bad as they want to believe it is.

Sure, they lost a baby and they will never know what color his eyes are or if he had dimples or if he sounded like Harry or Louis. They won't know if he'd prefer basketball or footie or if he liked music and to sing. And, they will never know if he really was a he or if he was transgender or gay or genderfluid-- it was all a mystery.

And, maybe they weren't meant to know.

Miles was their little mystery and they're becoming okay with that. Because, for some fucked up reason, they never will get to hear Miles say papa and daddy and apple and cat. They never heard him cry or anything. But, they did hold him and that was something they won't ever forget.

As the times passed, they were about four months since they lost him and...it's fine. They're fine. Harry's went golfing and Louis played a footie game and they continued tour. They dropped another single, their album is coming out and they did some fun interviews that had them pumped.

They weren't having another tour, hopefully. It's not that they don't want to, they just needed a year off. They were trying to convince Modest this and so far, they longest they got was five months. It seemed fine to some people, but on breaks they would still be doing interviews and events and that wasn't a true break when they only had five months.

Louis wanted to spend time with his family, do some footie and charity events. He wanted to go on a little vacation with Harry -- maybe a cruise. But, it didn't seem possible with the already-planned schedule next year and both were getting fed up with never having time off. Harry wanted to visit Ghana again and he had friends he also wanted to hang out with as well.

But, Harry also wanted something else. Harry's...been feeling a little empty again. When he first lost Miles, physically, he felt alone. Not emotionally, but physically. And, it seemed like no one really understood what he meant when he said this. He tried explaining it, but everyone said it was just cause he misses him.

And, that's true. Harry does miss Miles, but he also just missed the thought of having a baby. When he first got pregnant, obviously he didn't believe it was true. But, then he got excited. The thought of having a little mixture of him and Louis running around was the most exciting thing ever.

Not everyone is capably of having a baby and that was what made him want one. He knew most gay men had to adopt, but he didn't. He could get pregnant and that reminder made him feel more necessary to try again and fuck, he knew it was crazy and he knew it's only been around four months, but he wanted it so badly.

He did so much research whenever Louis was asleep. He stayed up till 4AM once and he did everything he could to make sure he can get pregnant. But, most of them just said a few months and 'it depends'. He knew he had to talk to a doctor first, but a few months? That's passed. He felt fine and his body was okay since two months ago, so he was good.

The only problem is Louis hasn't been sexual with him since they lost Miles. It was ridiculous, but they have barely even kissed. Only small ones here or there, as if Louis was afraid to touch him. So, Harry had a little plan and it was hard for him to think of what to do, but eventually he had an idea. Or, well, Zayn did, but he's taking credit.

As of now, Louis was in their office (yes, their. They decided to stay living together) and he was emailing some of the footie people on the team or whatever since they asked him to play again. Harry's been taking a shower and now he was all dolled up and he hesitated as he walked in.

Harry grinned when Louis looked up and Louis furrowed his eyebrows. Harry wore nothing special, cause let's face it, it's hard for guys to look seductive. Especially since...well, he hasn't been very sexy lately. Because of the loss, he hasn't gotten back into working out and he's still got a small tummy and his tattoo was ruined. He had to get it removed somehow.

But, he tried.

Harry just shaved his legs and he wore a black, silk button-up shirt that went-mid thigh and some boxers underneath. But, you couldn't see them since they were boxer-briefs. He did his hair and Louis liked it in braids, so he tried braiding them and he thought it was cute, so he figured Louis might.

But, Louis just nodded,"Hey, love."

A pout formed on Harry's lips and he furrowed his eyebrows. What the fuck. Harry hesitated and he wondered if he didn't look cute enough? Maybe he wasn't sexy enough? Harry paused and then moved towards Louis, seeing he was typing something. Harry stood behind him and he placed his hands on Louis' shoulders.

Louis looked up and Harry smirked. But, Louis pecked his lips and just turned his attention to the laptop. His lack of interest made Harry a little insecure. He knew he wasn't as beautiful as before, however was Louis that repulsed of him? Harry needed to get the boy to fuck him.

He didn't think twice and just got up, pulling the chair back a little (luckily, Louis isn't that heavy) and sat on his lap. Louis' eyes widened behind his glasses and Harry held back a moan. Those glasses really turn him on. He quickly pressed his lips to Louis' and deeply kissed him, tasting the tea he drank beforehand and wrapped his arms around him.

Louis was caught off guard, but slowly kissed back and Harry nipped at his bottom lip. Harry trailed his hands down to Louis buttons and he was so glad the boy wore a blue button-up or else this would be stressful. He got the first few done, so turned on by how his tattoos showed through and damn, he had the tiniest bit of chest hair and Harry found it adorable.

But, when he went to grind on him, Louis stilled him. The older boy mumbled,"S-Sweetheart, what --what are you doin--oh, fuck." Harry sucked beneath Louis' ear, trying to create a lovebite and moved against Louis' lap. Suddenly, Louis snapped in annoyance,"Harry, stop it."

The sound of his voice wasn't pleasant and Harry paled, slowly moving back with an embarrassed blush. Louis seemed so angry and upset. Why? Did the thought of being sexual with Harry really bug him? Maybe Niall was right. Louis just stayed with him because of the baby. He didn't love Harry, did he?

He felt his bottom lip tremble as he looked down, feeling humiliated and he just got up and rushed out of the room. He heard Louis call his name, but Harry went to his room and he slammed the door shut. He went to the mirror and was so mortified over how he was rejected. He quickly tried to undo the stupid braids, but there was a knock at the door.

"Harry, open the fucking door," Louis groaned, trying to wiggle the door knob. He tried ignoring him, but the boy just said in a softer tone,"Please, baby, we need to talk."

At first, he wondered if ignoring him was still an option, but of course it wasn't. Harry slowly went to the door and he unlocked it, then left to the bed. Harry flopped down with a huff, unable to look at Louis as he curled in a ball and laid down, facing the opposite directioner. He literally cried over this and didn't want Louis to see.

However, Louis knows him more than anyone, so he knew. The boy silently climbed into bed and he laid down. Harry felt the dip and he tried ignoring it. But, a slightly smaller hand placed on his shoulder and trailed to his left braid, twirling it teasingly and Harry tried to hold back a grin.

Louis tsked,"Now, Harold, please tell me why you tried riding my díck like a horny stripper?"

Harry bursted out laughing, tears still falling and he looked up with a blush. He couldn't help the smile on his face when Louis made that silly face and he lightly bit his bottom lip. But, Louis always waited that and the boy lightly brushed his lip from his teeth and looked suddenly serious.

So, Harry sighed and he asked instead,"Why didn't you let me?"

"Don't change the--"

"Am I-- Am I not attractive anymore or something?" Harry really did ask, not just to change the subject.

A look of disbelief crossed Louis' face. "What the hell kinda question is that? You're always attractive. Hell, you literally wore a banana suit once and I thought you were the sexiest thing alive still." Harry let out a small giggle and Louis asked in concern,"Why are you asking me this? Did someone say something?"

"More like someone won't do something," Harry grumbled. "You barely kiss me and all we do is cuddle. Which, I love more than anything, but...why won't you--? You just don't touch me and it's like no matter what, we only give each other small kisses and I just." Harry took a breath and groaned,"Can you please just fucking have sex with me?"

The blunt question had Louis blushing like mad. He shook his head and rolled over so he was hovering over Harry. "I...I'm just scared that I might hurt you, love. You had surgery and I know you're fine, but it's still scary. And, I don't care that you gained some weight, you don't even need to lose it. But, why are you so insistent on having sex?"

Harry hesitated as he felt Louis brush his fingers against his cheek. He leaned into the touch and he was scared to tell him. He wanted so badly to just shout it, but what if Louis doesn't want to? What if he's relieved they don't have the responsibility anymore? He knew Louis said he wasn't ready, but he did seem really sad about Miles as well.

"I want a baby," Harry finally said.

Louis blinked. "E-Excuse me?"

"I want to be pregnant again."

The look on Louis' face made Harry nervous. Harry slowly wrapped his arms around Louis' neck and he had this pleading and desperate expression on his face. But, Louis just looked so scared to reply and it made Harry worried that he might not say yes. That everything that happened was just Louis feeling like he had to be a dad.

After a moment, Louis spoke,"Harry, love, I don't-- I just. What if we lose them again?"

"I read online that it isn't likely," Harry promised.

But, Louis shook his head and reminded,"You're a boy, it's different. Everything is different. It's more likely for you and this time, if we lost another, then you'll be more likely to get hurt yourself. And to even...die." The word was hard for Louis to choke out and he was near to tears as he cupped Harry's face and pecked his lips,"I can't lose you, Harry."

Harry placed his hands over Louis' that held his face,"You won't."

"You can't promise that!" Louis' voice raised and he regretted it when seeing Harry flinch. He lowered his tone,"I'm sorry, I just -- I love you. I love you and I lost one of my babies, I can't lose you, too."

"There's always a chance of losing me, with or without me getting pregnant. I could get in a car accident, a plane accident, shot, drown -- there's always a chance and we can't just sit here and not take any risks just cause something bad happened," Harry reached up and wiped Louis' tear as he smiled sadly,"I know you don't want lose me, but I want a baby. And, I want to have a baby with you. Don't you wan one with me too?"

Seeing the sparkle in Harry's eyes after so long of them never being there was like a miracle. He's never seen Harry excited about something for so long, but now he was literally begging Louis to help him make a baby. Deep inside, Louis did want another, but was it worth the risk? If it made Harry happy, then anything is worth it.

Louis leaned down and he eagerly kissed Harry, the younger boy surprised, but giggling as he rolled over again and again till Louis had him pinned. He told Harry with a smirk,"You look very sexy, by the way." He trailed his hands down Harry's pinned arms and twirled the two french braids,"And, I love the braids."

"Wait, does that mean--"

Louis nodded and pecked his lips. "We'll call the doctor and make an appointment to see if you're actually capable of having another baby and that there's not a high risk."

"There's always a risk."

"But, how much higher it is now," Louis said. "Anything over fifteen percent, we're not risking. If the number is that high, then we're not trying again."

As much as Harry wanted to argue, he was happy with Louis taking this chance and he nodded. Louis seemed relieved with that and he grinned, kissing his boyfriend again and smirking as he began tickling his sides. He then pressed his lips to Harry's and the two smiled against one another's mouths.

Honestly, Harry was happy Louis was so worried. Because, it meant he cared and that was the sweetest thing ever. Knowing someone truly worried about your health and wanted you to be safe was the best thing ever. It made Harry feel warm inside and nothing was more lovely than Louis making rules for his health and safety.

Of course, they didn't have sex that night and it was kind of sad. But, Louis said he didn't want to take any chances until they had a note from the doctor saying 'you can insert yourself inside of Harold' and that made Harry laugh, smacking his arm. Louis just cheekily stuck his tongue out and Harry nipped at it, making him grimace.

Harry did want some intercourse, but he then felt Louis' arms around him and it was okay. Sex was nice and so was kissing, but nothing beat this; being in someone's arms. Having them hold you and their body pressed to yours. It was like his own personal blanket and Harry loved his beautiful blanket named Louis.


	29. Chapter 29

The doctors appointment was set and they were going in after their interview that they were having. The tour was just about over and they had their last concert soon. The interview was to promote their new album and it was with some person Harry didn't even know.

Harry's been so anxious and eager to have a baby. But, he knew they were going to need to wait a little bit. Louis wasn't doing anything sexual until the doctor said it was okay, so Harry was stuck with sloppy handjobs and he didn't appreciate the lack of insertion in his arse.

He was just really wanting to have a baby. They haven't even told the boys or anyone about this. Louis was mainly concerned about how Harry will feel after talking to a doctor. What if they can't? What if it's too risky? Harry would be devastated and Louis didn't want that to happen.

Louis does want a baby, don't get him wrong. But, not if it hurts Harry. He knew Harry wanted a baby made from the two of them and they were given the gift of being able to make their own. But, is it really worth risking Harry's life just to create a child? It sounds selfish, but Louis wanted Harry. He wanted his boy safe and not risking death.

That's why it's been tense between the two of them. Louis moved in officially, getting rid of his own house. So, he couldn't even go home, not that he wanted to. But, everything was weird between them and he was scared he ruined their relationship just because he didn't want to risk his baby's health. Harry may be taller and bigger, but he will always be Louis' babe and he needed his baby safe.

Sadly, Harry was at the point of after a stillbirth that he missed having a baby inside of him. Louis was worried he might just be obsessed with kids now. Whenever he see's a pregnant woman, Harry looks like he wants to cry. He just wants to have a child and all the fans noticed that.

They were bringing their pregnant mums to concerts, to interviews, just anywhere they can get noticed. It's like how kids bring their dads to concerts just to get noticed. Louis found it cute, but also a bit rude. The fans know Harry got pregnant and lost a baby, so why purposely bring your pregnant mum along to torture the poor boy?

Louis tried not to take in offensively, considering they're just kids and teens -- they don't think well. Sometimes teens can be a little heartless and rude. Even if they don't mean to be. But, now Louis was more worried since they were going to the clinic and hopefully the fans won't be following around and trying to sneak in.

He was tapping his finger anxiously as the interviewer spoke and kept glancing at Harry. The boy was not paying much attention like he usually is and was just staring off into space. He had his hair in a pretty bun and wore a floral shirt with black skinnies and boots.

Ever since 'Larry' came out, they haven't spoke about it. It was that thing modest avoided in interviews. They spoke before hand to the people and made sure they didn't ask about it. People were offering to pay so much just to interview about Larry because it's huge. A gay couple that had so many rumors since day one finally came out and had a baby. It's big news.

Sadly, it's been months since it was confirmed and modest insisted on no interviews. If they came out, they weren't allowed to talk about it. So, they were fine with that since they wanted their relationship quiet. They wanted to come out just to explain everything and to be able to hold hands if they wanted to.

Other than that, they don't interact on stage much still, only since they wanted it to be One Direction -- not the Larry show. They do send cute glances during songs and Louis will snap at Liam for messing with Harry or so 'oi, get your hands off my boyfriend, Payne!' in a teasing, yet serious tone if Liam fools with Harry. Other than that, not much changed.

They do tweet each other like they use to before. It was entertaining for the fans. Harry would just be all 'Lou, make me breakfast!' or Louis would take a picture of Harry sleeping and tweet 'woke up to this knocker snoring, what a lovely morning'. It was like a dream come true to all the larries out there.

The thing is, since they're going on break, they have had break up rumors and 'Harry going solo' ones as well. It was amusing to Louis, because that was the never knew. There's solo rumors at least once a year for Harry and Harry always denies them. If he ever went solo, it'd be when One Direction is over.

But, the interviewer asked anyways,"So, Harry, there-- Harry?"

The boy was staring ahead and not hearing here. Louis hesitated and awkwardly nudged him as he whispered softly,"Love, pay attention."

Harry jumped and his breath hitched,"W-What?"

"Um, are you alright?" Harry nodded with a timid smile and the interviewer didn't seem assured, but went along anyways as the boys stared at Harry in concern. "So, there's been quite a bit of controversy about solo rumors. Is there anything you would like to confirm or deny?"

A look of confusion crossed Harry's face as he asked in confusion,"Solo rumors? For me?"

"Yeah, it's been talked on twitter quite a bit. Most stating you're unhappy with being in a band and working with your boyfriend is causing stress on your relationship," She said and the screen behind her showed the articles about what she was stating.

Harry gaped,"No, I--I didn't even know about this. I have gotten offers like, last year, but no. I'm staying in the band. I love working with the boys. Yes, Zayn left, but he just wasn't into the music and you can't sing something you don't like. I love our music, so I'm fine with being in the band. It makes me happy. The boys are my home."

"Then why do you always leave them? Why don't you hang out with them on break?" She pressed and that caused a lot of tension, all the boys gaping at her.

Louis stood up and said in anger,"You have no right to ask this, what is your problem, lady? You know what, we're done here. Thanks for nothing, ma'am."

He grabbed Harry's hand, roughly pulling his boyfriend up and tugging him away from the interview area. He knew it was rude to leave in the middle of an interview, but she had no right to pester like that. It's happened so much, but usually with the womanizer rumors and he wasn't allowing this.

"Louis!" Liam exclaimed in disbelief and rushed over. "What the hell was that? You can't just leave in the middle of an interview. It's very unprofessional."

The older boy scoffed,"Unprofessional? And what she asked wasn't? She literally accused him of not loving you guys. Putting him under the bus like that. Saying Harry never hangs out with you lads and that he always leaves on break. What a bunch of bullshit."

"Well, she wasn't wrong!" Liam argued.

His words caused Harry's breath to hitch and Harry tensed. Louis felt the grip tighten on his hand and he clenched his jaw, going to snap, but Harry didn't let him. Instead, Harry let go of Louis' hand and he stepped up, eyes showing sorrow and well, he wasn't pleased.

Harry asked in disbelief,"She wasn't, was she? What, do you think I don't hang out with you boys? What about Niall? What about you? You go and hang out with Sophia. Niall goes golfing -- it's not just me. Just cause I missed a few things doesn't mean I don't love you guys. And honestly, you're away just as much as I am. I don't see you joining Niall golfing, now do I?"

He knew this was a bit much, but he doesn't like this. He's sick of it. Seeing all these rumors that he's not friends with the boys and that he's leaving the band -- he loves the band more than anyone. He was the one who came up with the name, for Christ's sake. He's at every show, at every interview -- they all love the band. And even if he left, it doesn't mean he doesn't love it.

Instead of listening to Liam's bullshit, he just grabbed Louis' hand and pulled him away as well. Louis glanced back at Liam with a glare and well, Niall was awkwardly stood back with a frown. The poor Irish lad just lost at what's even happening with the boys nowadays.

When Louis went to ask something in the car, Harry just shook his head and he looked like he wanted to just cry. But, he was sick of shedding tears and just laid down, putting his head in Louis' lap as he curled up in a small ball to lay down for the car ride. He buried his nose in Louis' tummy and Louis played with his hair.

Sadly, the cuddling doesn't happen as much as it should. That's why they get so close when they can. Even when they're out, they're not allowed to be too affectionate. No more public kissing and only hand holding or hugs. It was fine. They didn't mind, but they do miss being close, so it was nice to cuddle in the car.

After they arrived to the hospital, Harry tweeted with a yawn 'doctor doctor can you tell, what would make me feel well...' and that of course blew up rumors. Louis rolled his eyes fondly at Harry's small smile and they went into the clinic, waiting for their doctor after greeting the lady at the front desk.

They sat down in the office and Harry was perched on the chair, holding Louis' hand as they waited to be checked up. He already saw many people tweeting about the interview, despite it not being up. And that bitch must have tweeted something. Which she did, saying they were rude.

Thankfully, the fans defended the boys and Harry sighed deeply, putting his phone away. As they waited, Harry was nervous and Louis noticed, feeling just as anxious about this. The doctor had to check on Harry's health since the surgery anyways, so she had to return with his records.

Louis gave him a small kiss and Harry smiled weakly. The doctor returned and grinned,"Well, you're healthy now. Your blood pressure is a bit high, from stress I assume?" Harry sheepishly shrugged and she chuckled,"Try to work on that. I noticed you still have a bit of weight on you, but that's normal. You're not too overweight, so you should be fine."

"I've just been tired," Harry mumbled as he self-consciously covered his tummy.

"It's fine, dear. Very common." She tapped her pen on her board and frowned,"So, any reason you came by?"

Harry nervously looked at Louis, not wanting to say it. So, Louis sighed and he asked awkwardly,"Is it like, possible for Harry to um...get pregnant again?"

"Ah, very typical question after these incidents," She smiled sadly and shrugged. "He's...healthy. The reason for the stillbirth was unknown and nothing is wrong with him. But, the risk of another miscarriage or stillbirth has increased after you have lost your baby, so it's much more likely to happen again."

That caused a silence as Harry slowly shook his head and let go of Louis' hand, rubbing his face as he felt his eyes prickle with tears. He was stressed and tired and angry and just wanted a baby. One that won't leave him. One that he can hold forever and not be afraid to lose.

Louis lightly placed a hand on his shoulder and glanced at the sympathetic doctor. He asked Harry quietly,"Baby, I know you want to have another baby, but do you really want to risk this? I don't...I don't want to lose you. We can always adopt, you know. There are lots of kids that need a home."

"I-I know, but I just-- I want to be pregnant and I want to have the baby and have a connection and...I want her to have blue eyes and say she's so tall and not actually be tall like you--" Louis scoffed playfully and a small smile tugged at Harry's lips. He wiped his eye and mumbled,"I just want a baby that has a little love from both of us."

As much as Louis was afraid, he also understood. Harry wanted the baby to be made from them. Adoption is so sweet and maybe they can adopt after they have a kid, but Harry just wanted at least one kid that is a mixture of them. A little baby LouisandHarry running around with pretty blue eyes, dimples and curly, caramel colored hair.

So, Louis turned to the doctor and asked as he placed a hand on Harry's shoulder,"How much has the risked grown after um, losing Miles?"

"Well, with women, the chance of having another stillbirth is only 3%." Harry grinned, looking a lot more hopeful, but the doctor tsked. "With you being male, you already gained about a ten percent chance. And, now with your...previous experience, it's gone up to about fifteen percent."

Louis hesitated,"Fifteen? That's...quite a lot. It's very risky."

"Louis, no, no, no. Please, I just-- I want a baby," Harry pleaded weakly, wrapping his arms around Louis and frowning. "I know it's risky, but please. I want this really badly."

It was so hard to say no to a sad, pouting Harry. Louis sighed deeply and glanced at the doctor who seemed slightly amused by their interaction. He asked worriedly,"Is there anyway Harry can get hurt by this?"

"It's very, very unlikely. More unlikely than anything happening to the baby. As long as he's fine, then everything should be okay. The only risk is something going wrong during the delivery," She shrugged, casually writing something down on the clipboard as Harry groaned at Louis' reaction.

Louis quickly walked over, asking with concern,"What could go wrong?"

"Oi, please calm down. It's only when the mother or father has diabetes or some health condition, something wrong with their blood pressure--"

"Harry's been having problems with his blood pressure!"

She raised an eyebrow,"Boy, I said calm down! Now, Harry's blood pressure is only high from stress. If he eats health, keeps up with lots of fruits and prenatal vitamins, he should be fine. I just looked through his health records. I see he has asthma, is this a severe case?"

"Eh, it's gotten a lot better from all the singing," Harry shrugged. "It was bad as a kid, but not anymore."

The doctor grinned,"Great, you should be fine. Keep the asthma, blood pressure and health under control and your delivery should be fine. So, are you sure you're going to try?"

Harry looked at Louis and Louis hesitated. He saw how much Harry wanted this. Was it worth the risk? He wanted a baby as much as Harry did and surely this was nothing more than what he wanted in life; a husband and a kid. But, he can't lose the husband and Harry's very important to him.

However, saying no meant possibly losing Harry. Because, Harry really wanted this and Louis would do anything for him. So, he smiled and slowly nodded. This led to Harry making a happy sound as he gripped the boy's face, giving him a big kiss with a 'muah' sound and Louis chuckled with a smile.

Harry hugged him tightly and asked the doctor loudly,"How much sex do we need to have to make sure I'm pregnant?!"

"Oh God," Louis snorted with a laugh as he blushed.

"No," Harry whined and turned to the doctor. "Really, how do we make sure I have a baby? Are there any tricks, anything to make sure it happens as soon as possible?"

She hesitated,"I think you should wait two more weeks before trying anything. Just to be on the safe side. It's been about three months and I want to wait till the three months mark. Stress can reduce the chance, so calm down. But, no alcohol and make sure you're not smoking, it has an effect on sperm. Especially Louis."

Harry glared at Louis and Louis awkwardly laughed,"Oops."

"Smoking is very bad. You also shouldn't smoke around Harry when he gets pregnant. Second-hand smoke does effect the child," She said sternly and cleared her throat. "Well, to make sure you do have a baby, try to have sex at least everyday. There's a myth that if you just have sex to have a baby, it won't work. You need to actually enjoy it."

Louis scoffed,"I'm with my love, I always enjoy it."

"Sweet, but not entirely true. After a while, it will get boring. Make sure there's twenty-four hours before each try, because Louis needs to load up before going in -- if you catch my drift. Try new positions to make sure the sperm is actually inside of Harry," She said simply, not the slightest bit concern of embarrassment.

"Sex tips from my doctor, amazing," Harry blushed.

She sighed and checked her watch,"Well, good luck, boys. Please keep me updated."

"On our sex?"

"No! On whether or not you're pregnant," She retorted with a grimace. "Remember, it can take up to about two weeks before signs show. Sometimes it's quicker, but don't get impatient. It can take a while. Now, here's my number in case you lost mine and have fun."

Louis smirked as he wrapped an arm around Harry,"We definitely will!"

Harry lightly smacked his boyfriend's arm and rolled his eyes. Despite this, he did smile because they were definitely going to have a baby now. He was so happy to know this was happening. It can take a while, but Harry will look up all the ways possible for it to happen.

The only thing that sucked is he's a boy, so it was harder to know when it's more possible to happen. He knew that girls had their periods, so they had the chance of knowing when to and not to try. But, he didn't. He had no idea when he should consistently have Louis inside of him.

However, when he told Louis this, the cheeky bastard just said that meant they can just have sex a lot more. Of course. Typical Louis, just wanting to fuck Harry all day and night. Despite this, it was still cute that he was finally getting happy about being around the boy.

Not that he wasn't before, but now that he wasn't scared, he was able to be with Harry more and not worry about breaking him. This was why Harry was happy. Because, the sweet boy was so touching when he wasn't worried about Harry's health. And of course, Louis tickled his boyfriend the whole car ride back home and Harry wanted to beat him up. But, instead he just shrilled and laughed and he couldn't wait to be pregnant again.

-

It was their last concert and let's just say, the boys were more than happy. They loved doing On the Road Again and they had an amazing time on stage. But, the year has been the most stressful of them all and they really just wanted it to be done and over with.

So, they were very upbeat for the last one and nothing made them happier than putting on a good show for the last tour for a while. They were going to have another one, already getting it all set. But, it won't be for a long time and hopefully they will have their baby before the next tour.

That was the goal, at least. They wanted the baby before the tour, like months before because they didn't want to have the baby right before. Or else they won't want to even start it since they need to spend time with the new born. Harry was a very concerned parent when it came to that type of stuff. As well as Louis.

Speaking of, Harry has become quite impatient and they still had a week before they could try for the baby. Maybe they could try now, but the doctor said to wait and they had to respect that. This meant they needed to make sure that Harry was healthy and well enough before conceiving.

And Harry was just so freaking obsessed and all he wanted was a baby. So, when he saw a pregnant woman with her daughter in the front row (or fifth, but who's counting?) he wasn't pleased. Louis saw the envy in his eyes and Harry tsked after one of the songs, walking over.

"More pregnant women, I swear. Excuse me, ma'am?!" Harry called out, catching the woman's attention as she seemed slightly flustered and daughter was no longer breathing next her. The pregnant woman seemed a bit confused as Harry asked,"Can I ask your name?"

"Rebecca!"

"Rebecca? Beautiful name, now how far along are you?" He hesitated, leaning closer to hear the response and tsked,"Eight months? And going to a concert? You are quite rebellious, Rebecca. Now, I hope you don't mind me asking, how many kids do you have?"

She hesitated and shouted,"Five, this is my sixth!"

"F-Five? Holy-- Five children? My, you must be having a nice life. Try beating the Tomlinson's, have ya heard? They have--" Harry faked counting, causing the crowd to laugh and Louis chuckled fondly. "About seven? Eight children? Quite a bit of competition. I want six kids as well."

Louis gaped from the other side of the stage as everyone turned to see his reaction. "Oh, uh, wow. Harry, that's news to me."

"Eh, we'll talk later, babe," Harry laughed with a grin, turning back to the pregnant lady. "Now, Rebecca, can I ask you something else? How long did it take you to get pregnant? Cause you see, it's becoming a struggle for me."

The whole audience was nearly dead silent and Louis sheepishly smiled as Liam and Niall quickly looked to him. Harry then realized what he said and awkwardly laughed as he skipped down the stage and tried avoiding the boys expressions. Cause, fuck, he wasn't meant to say that.

Louis laughed into the microphone,"Ha, ha...anyways."

"Louis," Liam snapped into the microphone, jokingly saying but not really jokingly,"Are you trying to get our little Harry knocked up again?"

Niall snorted,"Little? The boy is 5'11 and six feet with his boots. He ain't little, Li."

"I beg to different, I am the little spoon," Harry proudly smiled as he looked at a sign that says little spoon.

He walked over to Louis and the boy grinned, going behind him and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. The crowd took out their phones (pft, never put them away) and recorded right away. Cause even if they didn't ship Larry, now that they're out, everyone ships it.

Louis teased into the mic with his arms still around the boy,"Harry may be taller and bigger, but he will always be my little spoon. So, that man a few concerts ago who asked to be my baby's big spoon -- you better watch out. Cause, hell no. I will always be the big spoon."

"Even if you're smaller," Harry teased, smirking at his boyfriend.

The older boy stood in front of Harry, glaring at the boy's boots and pointed,"You are taunting me, now aren't ya? Using your boots to make me look smaller than I am." He turned to the crowd and exclaimed,"Harry is not a giant. He uses boots to be taller, it's all an illusion--"

"Ha, pun!" Niall tittered from where he grabbed his guitar.

"Shut it, blondie!" Louis raised his hand and said loudly,"I am not a midget. I am a man and I am done taking this short crap. Now, I am saying this once more and there is proof. I am 5'9. Ask my mother, she has measured me. And my boyfriend is 5'11. There you go. Now that is gone and I can move on."

Harry rolled his eyes, smacking Louis' bum on the way to the catwalk and Louis pouted. But, just chuckled as he rolled his eyes. The conversations died down and the talk of pregnancy was gone. However, there was still the tension of it being spilled that was causing trouble.

It wasn't really Harry's fault. It was going to be talked about eventually, but Louis didn't want to say anything till they started trying. The only good thing is that they were trying on break, so at least it won't be during the tour like it was this time. However, it was still bad for publicity.

Well, not bad, but Harry and Louis having a baby? While still in a plan? People will find that unlikely and more break up rumors will surface. It's not the worst thing ever, though. Obviously, the band will be done soon enough. Give or take a few more years, they will eventually grow up and they have plans.

Harry's a bit unsure, maybe being a stay-at-home dad with a few charity works here or there, maybe an album. But, Louis was going to work for charity still and hopefully do football. Teaching was no longer going to work, but they had plans. The band will end eventually and the break-up rumors won't cause or not cause anything since it's not true.

At the end of the concert, that was it. They went off with a blast and it was like the end of the Up All Night tour all over again. Harry and Louis shared a tight hug as did Niall and Liam. And, the only difference? Louis leaned up and pressed a quick kiss to Harry's lips, even taking Harry by surprise, but Louis just cheekily smiled.

The fans obviously went crazy and Liam shouted 'goodnight everybody!' as he exited the stage with the boys. It sucked, because the head of modest was watching the concert. And the boys knew he was going to react to this not well considering he must have heard about the pregnant conversation.

Before they could even be attacked by him, Liam wasn't having any of it and he grabbed Louis' arm, asking in disbelief,"You're trying to get Harry pregnant again? Seriously? Do you know how dangerous that is to not only his health, but to your mental health?"

"What the--" Louis paused, turning to Harry who was frowning. "Love, can you give me and Liam a minute alone?"

Harry hesitated and Niall was already dragging him away anyways. When he was gone, Liam took Louis and pulled him towards the dressing rooms. They went in and Liam ordered Lou and the others out, causing them all to frown. But, do as told since he's Liam.

Once they were gone, Liam crossed his arms,"So, you were saying?"

"I know the risks, I'm not an idiot. I know Harry has a chance...of being hurt. But, we went to the doctors--don't look at me like that-- and we talked to her. She said he's fine and there's a slim chance. I was scared, but Harry really wants this and I'm the only one who can give it to him," Louis exclaimed.

A frown formed on Liam's face and he stepped over. "I'm...not trying to be against you. I'm just worried. What if you lose this one too, Louis? What happens then? Having lost one baby is hard enough, how can you handle another? It'll be more risky now that you're already more likely."

Before Louis could reply, he heard Harry say from behind the door,"Don't argue with him, Liam. I'm basically making him do this." Harry opened the door and stepped in, sheepishly scratching the back of his neck. "It's not his fault. I want a baby and don't try to stop us, it won't work. We're going to be twenty-four and twenty-two. I think this is a good age."

Louis nodded in agreement,"I do as well."

It was a lot to take in, but Liam understood after seeing how happier they looked. Before they were told it's not risky, Harry was depressed still and Louis was nervous. But, they know the chance is quite small and they were willing to take the risk if it meant having a child together.

Liam apologized and stepped over, giving them each a hug. He left, going to go to his dressing room and change as the two boys shared their moment together. The only good thing is that they live together, so at least they won't be apart or anything. They will still need to tell their parents about their choice, though.

The couple went to their van and on the way to the hotel, they were exhausted and sleeping mainly. Louis leaned his head on Harry's that was on his shoulder and Harry was smiling. It was nearly Louis' birthday, just a month and well, one more after that. But, it was close enough for him to get excited.

He didn't know what to get him, but he wanted it to be special. He had a lot on his mind, but this was the most important and when they got to the room, he was more focused on trying to Google some gift ideas and prices than the fact that Louis was snuggling him.

Louis asked sleepily, hand splayed on Harry's tummy,"Mm, are you going to get your tattoo fixed?"

"The butterfly -- I mean, um, moth," Harry awkwardly laughed as Louis snorted. "Isn't that ruined. So, I don't mind that. But, the ferns are a bit ruined. I don't really mind. I can't fix them since they will be ruined again when we have the new baby."

The older boy nodded in understanding, tracing the tattoos lightly,"Yeah, that's true. Are you excited tours over, since we have a year break?"

"We're still making the sixth album soon, but yeah. I just...I feel bad that I feel so happy," Harry frowned in guilt, turning so he was facing Louis in the dark hotel. "I shouldn't be happy. But, these last five years...they've been amazing for some parts, but so...overwhelming?"

Louis gave him a sad smile as he brought his hand to caress his cheek,"I feel ya, love. And you were only about seventeen when it really got busy. You were much younger...of course it was overwhelming. We never had a break and we deserve this. Don't think for a second we're selfish. We really need this, yeah?"

"Yeah, I don't want to be thirty and trying to dye grey hairs," Harry joked lightly, giggling when Louis booped his nose.

Louis said with a stern expression,"You don't have grey hairs, babe." He then yawned and snuggled close so his hand lightly brushed Harry's hair and eyes were closed. "Your hair is always beautiful."

"You're always beautiful," Harry smiled, pecking his lips.

A cheesy smile formed on Louis' lips,"Shut up, you sap." He then peaked one eye open, seeing Harry's stupid grin. "I love you, dork."

"Love you more."

"Impossible."

"Your birthday is soon."

"Ew, stop."

Harry laughed,"C'mon, birthday boy. Two months till you're thirty six."

"Harold."

"Joking," Harry giggled, seeing Louis' mock glare.

Louis grumbled,"Better be, arsehole."

It was silent after that, the late night conversation downing to nothing and the hotel room was quiet. The bed wasn't very cozy and Harry sighed as he tried getting comfy, Louis spooning him now and the boy grumbling to stop moving.

After a few minutes, he heard Louis' soft breathing and felt it on the back of his neck. It was soothing, but not soothing enough. Harry tried closing his eyes, but all he saw was black and that was it. Which is normal, but also not and ugh. He's annoyed.

Harry had trouble sleeping that night. Liam and him weren't getting along well, they were on a break, Louis and him were trying for a baby again and he was focusing on Louis' birthday because let's face it, Louis won't care that much about it since he's 'getting old'. Whatever that means.

Despite this, Harry was still happy even if he's overwhelmed. He just needed to fix things with Louis and fuck with Louis a lot. Tons of sex meant baby, so he needed to throw out all protection. With that in mind, Harry happily snuggled into Louis' arms and he grinned, feeling so loved. Louis is a beautiful and amazing boyfriend and together they will hopefully be able to make another beautiful baby.


	30. Chapter 30

Let's just say, when November came, Harry was more than happy. The break was started and there's been a lot of happy moments for Louis and Harry. They got to actually walk around and hold hands. They got to go on dates and not hide it and they didn't have too many arguments.

When they did argue, it was over dumb stuff like how much they love each other or what gender they want the baby to be. Obviously, like with Miles, they weren't going to care to mucher. Plus, sex is between the legs and gender is between the ear. That meant their baby might not even be the gender they're born.

All Harry wanted was a happy and healthy child to love and care. He wanted a girl to cook and dress up in pretty dresses. But, he wanted a boy to watch Louis play sports with or watch Louis teach to motorbike. However, either gender can like those things anyways.

There was no true reason he wanted a specific gender, but he really would appreciate a girl simply because seeing another baby boy would be hard for him. But, if it was a boy again, then so what? He'll get through it and love the child as much as he can. Which is a lot when it comes to Harry.

Despite all the happiness, there were some problems once again. Mainly between Liam and Harry. Because, for some reason, Liam was getting angry at Harry a lot. Since they're on break, they haven't seen each other anyways and they had a couple interviews and surprises planned for December, but before that, they only had an interview on Ellen. Which he's excited for, per usual.

However, Liam hasn't even texted or called Harry. Niall has, even Zayn still has. But, Liam was just so cold towards him and he didn't understand why. He doesn't recall pissing him off and ever since that interview with that rude interviewer, Liam seemed so mad at him and Louis.

Was it because of the baby? Was it because they came out? Things have shifted since Larry was out. The focus was on them, so was Liam jealous? Harry doubted it since Liam didn't mind not being in the spotlight. If anything, all the boys bask in the darkness and try to enjoy not being constantly followed around or talked about.

But, Harry was lost and he didn't quite understand why Liam was so angry towards him. It's weird. Liam is the second most protective of Harry. First is Louis, then Liam, then Zayn and then Niall. Because, Harry's the baby and they all want to make sure he's okay and Anne had them watch him when he was under eighteen, so it was natural for them.

Sadly, Liam apparently is over his protectiveness and now he's just always annoyed of Harry. It made Harry sad considering him and Liam never fought. Ever. Both are far from short-tempered and they are relatively calm. Only Louis and Zayn are the two that would get into arguments and Niall can be more grouchy, but mostly he's fine as well.

Luckily, Harry was going to find a way to talk to him and make sure he doesn't let this drag on. He wasn't going to let Liam do this. He needed their friendship, it's very important to him. To make sure him and all the boys are getting along and having a good time. To make sure their friendship is still solid.

The only problem? Liam is in America with Sophia. So, he'll need to wait until the Ellen interview if he wants anything to be relevent. If he just called, it won't have the same effect. He needs to talk to Liam in person and he planned on doing just that, but he had no idea what to say.

A pout formed on Harry's lips as he laid down in bed, looking up at the ceiling with a deep sigh. He was going to wait for Louis to come out of the shower so they can get their freak on. It's time and Harry isn't holding back now. He was going to let it happen and they were going to have sex now.

The boy sat up, elbows propped and he hesitated. He got up and rushed to the mirror, making sure he looked okay. He braided his hair once again, considering Louis liked it. He always said it was cute. A smile tugged at his lips and he wore a hockey jersey he got long ago that Louis always thought was cute. And then some boxers, but the jersey is pretty long so they weren't noticeable.

He giggled and heard the shower water turn off. Harry quickly grabbed some colone, spritzing lightly so it wasn't too strong. He then hesitated and quickly ran to the bed, hopping on it and tried thinking of a sexy pose. But, they all looked dumb and he groaned, quickly trying something.

He ended up doing a typical hand on him and head propped up thing. He blushed when Louis walked out of the shower and then halted when he saw Harry. The boy attempted a sexy face, but then Louis just bursted out laughing and Harry blushed as he plopped down with a huff and covering his face in embarrassment.

Louis walked over and cleared his throat,"Um, babe, what were you trying to do?"

"Be sexy."

"It wasn't working."

"I know."

Harry peeked between his fingers and shyly smiled when he sat up. Louis had a towel around his waist and his wet fringe was hanging slightly in front of his face. His hair was getting a little long again, but he didn't like it too long, so he might get a trim. However, Louis just eyed Harry with a teasing smile as he tightened the towel around his waist.

There was a glint in his eyes and Harry licked his lips,"Um, so I just. It's November." Louis nodded casually and Harry continued with a knowing tone,"And ya know...November is a very nice month. Cause, um. We can start...you know, doing certain things and--"

"Ugh, you take so long to get to the point, love," Louis snorted, dropping his towel and getting on the bed. He gripped Harry by the jersey, pulling him up and kissing him deeply before he muttered,"I swear, you're like a ramble box. Do you have any lubrícant? Can't have your little bum hurting."

"It's not little. I do squats. It's all pretty now," Harry argued and wrapped his arms around Louis' neck,"But, yes. In the drawer. I gave Niall all the condoms. Frisky little Irish boy," Harry smirked and pecked Louis lips repeatedly before deeply kissing him and laying down with a heavy pant.

Since being on break, he's tried working out and jogging again. But, he was weaker now that he was use to lazing around. He lost very little of his tummy, but Louis never cares since he'll love him anyways. That's why he was happy to just kiss Harry's nose and cheeks and neck and everywhere. Cause, Harry's so pretty no matter what.

It's been a while since either had sex. Months and months. So, they were trying to get back into the game and Harry gasped softly when Louis lightly sucked on his neck, leaving nice love-bites that didn't need to be covered. Well, unless Harry was just shy about it. But, there's no rules now and he happily left as many as he could.

When Louis pulled back, Harry said with a heavy breath,"Y-You didn't comment on my hair and outfit f-for you. Dressed especially for you, babe."

A smile was on Louis' face as he nodded, eyeing the boy and chuckling fondly. The baggy jersey was adorable on Harry, the sleeves so big on him which isn't typical since Harry's rather tall and strangely lanky. But, the braids were his favorite and he leaned up, reaching for the two braids.

It was sort of done like Lou did for Harry during that one concert. But, just braids, no bun. And they were longer since his hair had obviously grown. A lot. Louis was very fond of them and he playfully twirled them as he leaned down and sweetly kissed Harry's lips.

"Such a beautfiul boy," Louis whispered sweetly. "Love the look, wear it for me more often."

Harry smirked,"Sounds kinky, love."

Louis shrugged and leaned down, sliding his hands under the jersey and over Harry's stomach. He breathed out softly against Harry's neck,"Maybe it is..."

When Harry went to argue, Louis just giggled and kissed him deeply. He tugged at the jersey and Harry whined in the back of his throat as he pulled his head closer, tilting so the kiss would deepen. He moaned as Louis moved onto his lap slightly, grinding down and tugging the jersey over Harry's head.

It's been so long that this just felt brand new, like they haven't done it before. Harry was looking at him with glassy eyes, his lips kiss-swollen and Louis loved it. He loved the braids, cause now he can see Harry's gorgeous face without anything in the way and fuck, Louis couldn't stop kissing him and he pecked his lips repeatedly, making sure to tease as he moved against the boy's body.

Harry laid down flat again and pulled Louis with him. Their legs were slightly tangled and Harry's smooth ones intertwined with Louis' more hairier. He smiled against Louis' lips, loving their differences and Louis trailed his hand to Harry's boxers, palming him through them as Harry closed his eyes and leaned his head back with a soft moan.

When Harry went to speak, Louis already knew what he wanted and he nodded as he moved and rolled over to reach in the drawer for the bottle. As he turned back, he saw Harry all sprawled out and bit his bottom lip. It was so sexy, he wanted to just take him then and there and he can.

So, he opened up the bottle and lathered up his fingers while settling back between Harry's legs. The boy was pushing a pillow under his head to look up without straining and Harry pleaded desperately,"B-Babe, hurry up...need you so bad, Louis. C'mon."

"God, you're a fucking needy boy," Louis snickered, tracing his finger around the rím as Harry squirmed a bit at the cold feeling, but slowly pressed in and soothed Harry on his thigh with his other hand.

It wasn't as painful as the first time, but it's still weird and a bit of a stretch every time. So, Louis peppered Harry's body with kisses and made sure he wasn't in too much pain. He happily smiled when Harry begged for more, adding another finger and trying to find his prostaté so it won't take too long.

"You okay?" he asked gently as he brings his eyes to Harry's face.

"Y-yeah 'm fine. I think you c-can add another," Harry was so insistent on them moving on, just wanting to get to the point because he misses Louis in him and he happens to also just want to have a baby already.

Louis nodded as he licked his lips, pulling his fingers away slowly only to add another one back in with the first two. Harry gasped as he grabbed at the sheets, feeling himself open a bit more. Louis continued to work his digits in and out Harry as he watches the boy intently, searching for any type of discomfort. When he finds none, he moves his fingers a little faster.

Harry mumbled as he moved onto Louis' fingers, "Mmmm feels good Louis, it feels really good. F-Fuck, I missed this."

Louis smiled as he watches his fingers disappear inside the boy. "It's because you're relaxing baby, missed this too." He leaned down to kiss Harry's thighs,"Missed touching you like this."

Louis pushed his fingers a little deeper, causing Harry to let out a loud moan and he knew he found the spot. The older boy repeats his movements, hitting Harry's bundle of nerves with the tips of his fingers. He was proud to see Harry's legs spread a bit more, his moans higher than usual.

"Y-Yeah, fuck. Babe, that feels good, please m-more." Harry started slowly pushing his arse down on the boy's fingers as he licked his lips.

Louis nodded and began spreading his fingers as he scissors the boy slowly. "You're doing so well Harry. Look so beautiful like this."

Harry looked up at the boy and smiled. The older boy smiled back before gently removing his hand. He was going to search for a condom, but then remembered and Harry giggled. He picked up the bottle once again before pouring a generous amount onto his hand to slick himself.

He tosses it on the ground before kissing up Harry's body toward his lips. Before he can close the gap, Harry wraps his arm around the older boy's neck, bringing their lips together. Louis moaned into the kiss as he slid his tongue out, licking inside the boy's mouth. They both battle for dominance to which Louis always won before having to pull back for air.

"Shit Harry," Louis breathed out as he stares down at Harry's plump lips. "Okay this is going to be a bit more painful."He sees a look of slight fear in the boy's eyes as he speaks. "I really need you to relax for me okay? It will feel better after a while. You just have to get used to it."

"I know, love. We've done it before," Harry joked.

A frown formed on Louis' lips,"I -- fuck, right. I just --"

"It's fine, Louis." Harry stared deep into his eyes before speaking. "I trust you."

Louis smiles before kissing the boy one last time. He pulls back and looks down as he watches himself line up to the boy. Both boys let out shaky breaths. "You ready?"

Harry bites his lip as he closes his eyes, anticipating the next move. Louis grabbed onto the boy's hips as he slowly began to push himself in. Harry hissed at the burn and scrunches his face up in obvious pain but doesn't push Louis away. He knew it was going to hurt, but for some reason it was a more tense pain.

The older boy let out a moan at the heat clenching around him so tightly. He looks up at Harry's face and instantly feels guilty because here he is enjoying the feeling of pushing into him as Harry suffers.Louis stays stilled for about ten more seconds before pushing in a little deeper. Harry squeezes his eyes tighter as he feels tears building up and Louis feels horrible.

"Baby, you've got to try and relax for me, please." Harry hesitated and Louis shook his head,"Does it hurt a lot? More than the first time?"

Harry opened up his eyes and looked up to Louis as the tears run down his cheeks. He shook his head and swallowed the lump in his throat. It just felt more like a burn, but the pain caused tears to sting to his eyes. Louis lifts a hand up, wiping them away with his thumb as he pushes in all the way. Harry's face is scrunched up but he is still looking at Louis. Louis looks down at him smiling.

Louis grunted softly as he muttered, trying to make the boy feel good,"You're doing so well baby. So good for me. Fuck, you're so beautiful, Harry."

Harry whimpered at the compliments as he tries to adjust Louis inside him. It shouldn't feel like it, but for some reason this time felt so different. With all the stress gone, with them happy again, with them out of the closet-- it felt more free. It was like a first time all over again.

"Tell me when you're ready and I'll go. I'll keep it slow for you again, okay?" Harry nodded before leaning up to kiss the boy again.

The younger lad let his tongue trail around the other boy's lips before kissing them. They kiss passionately, slowly and with so much love, Harry felt like his heart is going to burst. And he nodded, telling Louis he was ready and Louis hesitated, glancing at the scar on Harry's stomach and the disformed tattoos and he didn't want to hurt him. But, he knew he won't.

So, Louis kept his eyes on the boy as he pulled his hips back. He made sure to keep eye contact the entire time he pushed back in. Harry lets out a soft, shaky breath as he feels the boy pushing back in. As Louis watched him, he shook his head to let him know he is okay. Louis continues to move in and out at a slow, steady pace.

"Shit, you're doing so well baby. Ugh, y-you feel so good." Louis raises the boy's legs up slowly, allowing himself to push a little deeper."Always feeling so good, love."

Harry gasped slightly, eyes closing a bit,"F-Fuck, it-it feels good now, Lou. F-Feeling good again."

Louis bit his lip as he concentrates on his movements. "Yeah? F-Feeling good, baby?"

Harry nodded his head before taking a deep breath. "Move faster, pl-please."Louis gripped at Harry's thighs as he began to move his hips a little faster, causing the younger boy to moan out. "Yes-Yes, feels good. Faster, babe. C'mon, f-faster."

Harry bite his lip in pleasure as he closed his eyes, loving how the pleasure is overriding the pain. Louis looked at him like he is the most beautiful thing in the world. He loved how he can practically feel the other boy's heartbeat as he disappeared inside him. He digs down and pushes deeper causing Harry to moan louder.

"Oh y-you hit that --oh, Fuck Louis, do it again please," Harry pleaded as his eyes shoot open to look at the boy.

Louis groaned from the back of his throat as he pushed in, hitting the boy's prostaté again. Harry moaned out again, scratching at the boy's back. Louis practically growled as he felt nails dig into him and it takes every inch of him not to manhandle Harry right now. He was still scared to hurt him.

"F-Fuck, Harry, baby, I--I don't think I can last longer," Louis moaned out as he continued to move at a steady pace , loving the sounds escaping the boy's mouth.

All you can hear in the room is the sound of the bed creaking and the moans and pants leaving their mouths. Louis reached down between their bodies to grab Harry's shaft, pumping it slowly. Harry holds his mouth opened as he moans out deliciously. His deep voice rich and sweet.

"O-Oh, God. Fuck," He gripped at the older boy's back as he felt the heat building in his stomach, scratching lightly down the muscular body. "Lou I'm gon-gonna...O-Oh, I'm close."

Louis continued to rock in and out of him, feeling himself about to come as well. Louis rubs his thumb over the slit of Harry's member and that is all it takes to push him over the edge. Harry squeezes Louis' back tightly as he moans the boy's name loudly, cumming on both of their chests and Louis' hand.

Louis watched Harry's face the entire time and couldn't help but love seeing the boy come undone and that has to be the sexiest thing he's ever laid his eyes on. Feeling him squeeze impossibly tighter around him and seeing his face scrunch into pleasure has Louis coming down from his own high. The older lad lets out a strangled moan as he came hard inside the boy.

Both boys panted heavily as they look into each other's eyes smiling. As their breathing evens out, Louis leans down to kiss the boy. He unwraps his hand around Harry's shaft and slowly pulls himself out, causing a whimper from the younger boy's lips. Louis pecked his lips once more and got up.

He felt slightly weak in the knees, but grabbed the towel from the floor that was still damp. He wiped himself down, wondering why he showered when he'll have to again anyways. But, he sighed and went over to where Harry was sleepily looking at him with half-closed eyes.

Louis grinned, crawling on the bed and wiped the boy's sweaty body down. He mumbled as he tossed the towel to the side, twirling one of the braids,"You were really good, baby."

"Do you think m'pregnant yet?" Harry yawned as he snuggled into Louis' chest.

Louis rolled his eyes and laughed,"Um, no. I don't know. Probably not, but you never know."

A pout formed on Harry's lips and Louis chuckled as he moved, much to Harry's dismay and turned the light off. The room went dark and despite them being hot, they can't sleep without a blanket and crawled under the covers together. Their naked bodies snuggled close and they were both really hot under the blanket, but dealt with it.

Harry sighed softly as he whispered,"I just really wanna...be pregnant again."

"I know, you will be. I promise," Louis kissed his forehead. "We'll keep trying. Everyday. Even in America."

The reminder had Harry sigh deeply and he didn't know if that would be okay. They were going to be busy, plus the boys might get annoyed. He didn't want to make them all angry or annoyed. Especially not Liam. However, he did want to make sure he got pregnant so they'll have the baby before next tour.

It was then that Harry furrowed his eyebrows and Louis grumbled,"What's wrong?"

"Do you think Liam's mad that we want to have a baby?" Harry asked quietly, looking at Louis with a sharp voice. "I-I've been trying to understand why he's upset. Do you think he's mad that we're risking having another baby right before next tour? Cause, that's when he started getting angry."

Louis shrugged,"I dunno, Harry. We'll ask him when we get to America. Don't stress yourself out, that prevents you from having a baby, remember?" Louis ran his hand down Harry's back and kissed his cheek. "Just go to sleep and try not to worry too much."

"Fine," Harry reluctantly leaned his head on Louis' chest and closed his eyes. "I love you, Louis."

"Love you more, Harry."

It didn't take long for Louis to fall asleep, which makes sense since he does all the work when they have sex. But, Harry just couldn't sleep considering everything that was on his mind. It was a lot, because well, Harry really didn't have anything else to do nowadays except think.

Their fifth album was coming out, their perfume as well and more interviews-- but, they weren't really doing anything. They were going to write more for the sixth album, however that won't be for quite a bit and now he was a little lost. And when Harry's lost, all he does is think and wonder.

He tried not to, since he needed to have a baby and like Louis said, that'll be hard when he's stressing all the time. However, he couldn't help it. A lot was on his mind and no one was willing to talk to him about it. It made him even more upset since people said not to stress yet they won't even help him clear his thoughts.

Harry glanced up at his boyfriend and he grimaced, seeing how peaceful he was yet Harry was here having worry lines. The boy shook his head and he smiled. Because, no. He was going to have a baby again. He needs to be happy. His problems will hopefully go away when they go to the interview. He hoped, at least.

-

The problem is that they're still under Modest until next year, so Harry and Louis still had to do as told and that didn't work well. They were still trying to get these stupid ideas of ways to have the media talk about the boys. And it was so dumb, because it works, but there are other ways of getting an audience.

First of all, the boys already have a huge fandom and makes millions of dollars, so what else do they need? However, Modest was trying to get an older audience and it was ridiculous. The boys don't care. The fans will obviously get older just like everyone else in the world.

But, what's bad is the media only talks about negativity and drama. For instance, Harry being pregnant? Drama and all over the news. Zayn leaving the band? Drama and all over the news. But, Louis doing a Cinderella Ball? No where. Only twitter. Maybe a few articles. Not on the news.

Though, Louis didn't want that everywhere since it was just for the kids and not for publicity. He didn't want the publicity for it. But, the only time Louis is talked about (or any of the boys) is when someone breaks up or when something bad happens.Like Louis and Zayn's weed video and so on.

They don't want to be known as these rebellious, bad-arse celebrities. They had each other, their friends, family and the fans. So, it was likely that they won't go too astray. Bands are more likely (at least, boybands) to not get into trouble since they have the others around to constantly keep them together and whip them in shape.

However, solo artist are more likely to do something bad since they're alone. Having no one. Sure,maybe family and a few friends, but they're more likely to get into trouble since they don't have someone going through exactly what they are. No one to share the stage with and understand the struggles.

That's why Harry's glad he was put in One Direction. He tried imagining being solo since the start and he may have done something wrong so far if it was just him. Considering he was so young, only sixteen, he probably would have done stupid drugs and gave into peer pressure.

And, who knows? If he did make it through and went on by himself then he would have probably not made it as far as he did. Look at Matt Cardle, the guy who beat the boys. Amazing, they love him. But, he's not at all famous. At least, nowhere near as famous as the boys. Not even one million followers on twitter.

It's kind of sad, but it's a win or lose situation. You may actually win and another person may be more famous anyways. Harry always felt pity for the guy, but then again, it's not his fault. He seems content and so are the boys. Especially considering they get to go on Ellen basically every year. It's amazing.

Harry loved to see Ellen and when he went to the studio, he chuckled when she hugged him and she was very nice to him. Him and Louis about everything. Ellen is hilarious, but she's also caring and gentle and sincere. She was also supportive and he's very happy to be close to her.

When she left to get the show started, the boys went to the dressing rooms and Liam was ignoring Harry. It was obvious since he said hi to the boys and just glanced at Harry with a fake smile. Harry frowned and Louis just placed a hand on the small of his back, lightly rubbing it.

Since it's been a week since they released their album, the boys had sex everyday and Harry was in tons of pain. Constant sex for a gay couple is amazing, but they have an after pain and Harry's always tired. He can barely walk and Larries noticed. But, the still-strongly-in-denial non-larries just took it as him being clumsy when he limped.

He sighed and they heard Ellen call them out and Harry went to speak to Liam real quick. But, Liam just glared and Harry was taken by surprise. Harry frowned, but Louis just took his hand and gave it a small squeeze. The four of the boys went out as Drag Me Down played for them.

Ellen announced,"These four boys have been making it big and blowing up the stations on the radio since forever. Let's give it up for One Direction!"

They all waved as they walked out and the fans were screaming. Liam did a cute dance with Niall as they lip-synced to their own song and hugged Ellen, then all sat down. It went Harry, Louis, Liam and Niall. Pretty much like always. And It was so nice to finally sit next to Louis again during an interview, their thighs pressed together and knees playfully nudging.

Ellen chuckled as she looked at the boys,"You know, you were here last year. Around the same time. So, only a year, right? And -- oh man, so much has happened!" She glanced at Louis and Harry quite obviously and tsked when they cleared their throats, but knew not to talk of Larry, so she somehow managed to float around it,"Harry, you're trying to have a baby again, I heard?"

The audience was cheering as he blushed a bit and tried not to look at Louis, but it was hard not to. "Uh, well yeah. I-- I think I'm at a good age to care for a baby. And I have...prepared for one." He coughed into his fist and didn't want to speak of Miles during interviews, it was like a silent rule for himself. "But, I mean, it's not exactly going to happen right away."

"Don't you think you're quite young to be trying again?" She retorted, not harshly, just curiously.

Niall spoke up,"Eh, I've seen Harry with tons of kids. The lad's quite good with them. He watches our hairdresser, Lou's, daughter Lux constantly. The little rugrat loves him."

"I can see that," Ellen laughed and pictures of Lux and Harry throughout the years appeared on the screen. The cameraman is rather quick when it comes to this. Ellen saw Louis' fond expression and she didn't even care anymore. She teased,"Louis, I see those heart-eyes."

Louis tensed and looked up instantly, letting out a nervous laugh,"Ha, heart-eyes?"

"If or shall I say, when? You have a baby, do you have any name choices? I was thinking Ellen," She joked, seeing the nervous look and trying to ease the tension. "Or maybe you can name it Larry if the baby's a boy. Or a girl. Larry can be both, ya know? I heard you wanted to name the baby Darcy, or was that just a rumor?"

Harry grimaced,"Eh, I always wanted a daughter named Darcy. But, the name got quite old. But, hey," Harry turned to Louis with a sweet smile,"Larry's rather nice."

"Not happening," Louis laughed.

The interviewer then continued on with the topic of the album and Sophia and Niall being single. Harry found it sad that Niall never seems to have a girlfriend (or boyfriend), but he's happier single. Niall wasn't much of a dating person and always said he was waiting till the band was over to get steady since long distance isn't fun.

When the interview was over, they were relieved. It's gotten to the point that where interviews were always boring, but Ellen somehow made them decent. There are new questions from her, which is nice. But, it's the constant talking and remembering not to say certain things and so on.

After they headed out, Harry was sad. Like said before, they still had to follow modest's rules and it was hard for them. They were still attempting the 'cheating' rumors and that meant Louis was forced to go out with some girl and Harry didn't like that. Especially not when they're finally settling down together.

Harry tried not to get upset, though. He was planning on talking to Liam at the hotel. So, he just waited in the dressing room and gave Louis a small kiss, then noticed his sad expression. Louis obviously doesn't like this either. He's going to get the label 'cheater' and that's never fun.

However, Harry smiled while giving him the look that means 'sex tonight' and Louis' expression brightened a bit. Harry gave him one last kiss and Louis left. After a few moments, Harry then left as well and the drive to the hotel was boring as he was alone considering Niall went to hang out with some friends and Liam was already gone and probably skyping Sophia.

When he got to the hotel, Harry stayed outside to take some pictures with fans and winced as one pulled at his hair. He tried not to get mad and then was surprised when the girl next to her started shouting at her. He held back a smile and just left with security helping him inside. He loves how protective the fans are.

However, the hair pulling did hurt like hell. It wasn't soft like Louis, it was rough and violent and his head nearly throbbed. But, Harry just sighed and he went up the lift. Louis texted with tons of sad emojis and Harry grimaced. This emoji obsession Louis has is annoying.

The fans only see the ones he tweets. But, honestly, Louis was barely texting words. All he was typing is tons of stupid emojis Harry didn't understand cause they're dumb to him. But, Louis would be up till two am trying to choose which one fits a tweet better, then Harry would snatch his phone and choose it for him. Louis would then call him a wanker. And Harry would threaten him with no sex. And then Louis would call him his love.

A smile tugged at Harry's lips as he replied to the emojis with 'I'm naked' and he giggled. Cause, he's not. Harry just wanted him to smile. When the lift stopped, he sighed and went down to Liam's hall. He had a key to the room cause they needed back ups just in case one gets locked out or forgets it.

Despite this, he didn't want to be rude and knocked on the door anyways. There was some rustling and then Liam opened up, yawning from jetlag and clenched his jaw. "What do you need, Harry?"

"We need to talk, please," Harry spoke, stepping into the hotel room under Liam's arm. He saw that the room was clean and there was a laptop, but he wasn't on Skype anymore. "Listen, you're really mad at me for some reason and I don't understand why. Did I do something wrong?"

There was a pause and Liam looked conflicted. The boy sighed, running his hands through his baby quiff and went to the bed with a grimace. He crossed his legs and Harry turned to face him. He knew it. He did something wrong. Harry felt guilty for whatever he did.

But, Liam mumbled,"It--It's personal."

"Then why does it involve you being mad at me?" Harry retorted in confusion.

Another pause. Only, this time Harry saw Liam press his lips in a tight line, the boy taking a shaky breath as he looked down and there was a drawn-out silence. Harry went to talk again, but Liam looked up and his heart dropped when he saw Liam's eyes brimmed with tears.

Liam smiled sadly,"Sophia can't get pregnant."

"Oh," Harry breathed out, unsure of what to say when he saw Liam's glint of pain in his brown eyes. "I'm so sorry. Um, if you don't mind me as--"

"She's infertile," He shrugged with a small sniffle and let out a small laugh. "Most guys would be so happy, you know? Like, 'great, lots of sex and no risk of pregnancy'. And I don't want a kid now. But, I'm just-- you know, the future and I want a family and now I can't have one. And it just sucks, cause I really love her, but I do want kids."

Harry narrowed his eyes,"Liam, what do you think most gay couples do? There's such thing as adoption, you know. I know it sounds hypocritical considering I want to have a naturally born child. But, just remember there's surrogate options and there's adoption."

"I know," Liam sighed deeply. "I just really wanted a baby made from me and her."

A smile tugged at Harry's lips,"I know. Trust me, I understand. And I'm sure the baby would be adorable with chubby cheeks and cute, brown eyes." Liam rolled the brown eyes and Harry laughed,"But, hey, there's much worse things that could happen. Just know that there's still other options."

Liam nodded slowly and gave Harry an apologetic look,"I'm sorry, for you know, getting mad at you. It's not your fault. You guys were just always talking about babies and Sophia just told me a few weeks ago after taking a test and I'm...I'm just a little jealous. Kind of wanted to have a kid, but I guess you're right. Adoption could always work."

"It's fine," Harry promised. "I'm just glad you're not mad at me."

"Never," Liam grinned.

A small silence fell and Liam chuckled,leaning over and giving Harry a tight hug. It made Harry smile and hug back, arms around Liam's neck and he really loved his bandmates. Liam, Louis, Niall and even Zayn. All are the best and they're like his brothers. Except Louis, cause boyfriend.

After they separated, he decided to give Liam his time alone and headed out to his own room. He was glad he did nothing wrong, but sad that Liam can't have a kid now. Unless he broke up with Sophia, but he doubts that would happen. If there's anything Liam loves more than the band and his family, it's Sophia.

When Harry laid down on his bed, he felt so bad. He was risking his body and his baby while Liam can't even have one. Then again, it wasn't that likely for anything to go wrong. Hary was going to be extra careful now. Considering there's no concert, he won't be risking falling on stage again.

Plus, he won't be out as much and we'll be allowed to spend more time inside now. And Louis won't let anything happen to him while he's around. They won't do anything dangerous and Harry's already health cautious about food, so that won't be a problem for him.

The boy smiled and sat up, he went and did some squats and yoga. He liked to do it in private. That's how he got a nice bum. And then he took a nice, long bath since he didn't really have anything to do. He was comfortable and relaxed. He played some soft music and then watched an episode of Breaking Bad on his phone and Louis would so make fun of him for this.

Also, he was trying to find the perfect present and he had one in mind. But, Louis birthday was literally a month away and he was freaking out. He didn't want to get something dumb or too much, but he wanted it to be special. Everyone already had great ideas and he was so stuck on what to get.

Because, Louis can buy anything he wanted. He can buy a yacht, a house, a fucking body part-- but, this was just more than a present. He wanted it to be unique. So, he browsed the web and soon he found an idea. And, Harry went to work on trying to find it and order it and he spent nearly an hour in the tub, searching for his boyfriend's amazing birthday present.

By the time he was done, it was pretty late and he tried his best to stay up for Louis. He watched some telly and tweeted weird things. He was finally able to have more control over his twitter now. But, sadly, he was so tired and he just passed out with his basketball shorts and loose t-shirt on.

When Louis got to the hotel, he was prepared for nice, hot sex. But, then frowned when seeing the boy asleep. Despite the way his body wanted to fuck someone, he was fine with the boy just sleeping. He had a long day and Louis was kind of tired anyways, so there was no way they'd be having sex anyways.

The boy just stripped to his boxers and decided to show in the morning. He climbed in bed and grabbed the small throw blanket and tossed it over them. Louis wrapped his arm around Harry and smiled as he kissed the boy's nose, watching it crinkle and fondly smiled, but then Harry squirmed and mumbled something.

He opened his eyes and sleepily grinned,"Lou? Mm, sorry for sleeping."

"No, it's fine. It's only ten but we have a long flight back," Louis shrugged and brushed his boyfriend's hair from his face.

However, Harry yawned into his hand and mumbled,"Liam...wasn't mad at me. He was jealous." Louis was confused and the half-asleep boy slurred out while snuggling to Louis' chest,'Sophia can't get pregnant. S'just mad cause I can...it's okay."

"We'll talk in the morning," Louis whispered with a frown.

Just like that, Harry was sleep again and Louis shook his head slowly as he tried taking in this new information. He can't believe that. Liam and Sophia can't have a baby? That's so sad. Louis never really understood that medical stuff, but it was upsetting to hear.

He now understood why Liam acted the way he did. It doesn't excuse it, but he'd probably be upset as well if everyone is talking about babies and he couldn't have one. He nearly couldn't, but he was lucky enough to have a boyfriend who's special.

He wasn't going to be sad. He did feel bad for Liam, but this was just a blessing for him and Harry. The fact that they were able to carry a child. And, instead of grieving for the people who couldn't, he will love the fact that he can. 

So, Louis snuggled close to his boy and he pecked Harry's dimpled cheek. Louis wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly. He always felt so lucky to be with Harry and now he knew he really was. He smiled and closed his eyes, basking in the joy of being with him and prepared himself for a long rant about the 'date' he had today. Cause, Harry's going to want to hear about it.


	31. Chapter 31

It was nearly a month later and it was a time where things were starting to settle down, including the band. Their album was out, they were on break and they were going to start recording music for the fifth album next year since it's December and Louis' birthday was today.

Harry was more excited than anything, because he got something and it wasn't the best present. He really tried hard, finding and searching on the web and trying to get everything together. It was kind of dumb, but Harry thought it would be sweet. He hoped Louis liked it.

The only problem is that so far, their pregnancy plan wasn't working. Harry was constantly riding Louis all the time and if he wasn't, then Louis was fucking him against a wall, in a car or in bed. They kept going at it and trying so hard to have as much sex as they can, but it just wasn't working.

It also was the fact that you had to wait about two weeks after sex to even take a pregnancy test. Apparently there is a time that it takes for the sperm to find an egg and Harry was getting frustrated. All he wanted was to have a baby and he really hoped he could get pregnant before Louis' birthday so it could be a surprise.

That's why he had Niall go out and get a test after some rough sex the night before. Harry was so worn out and basically took a test everyday. He had a whole pile of pregnancy tests in the bathroom, but they ran out and now tons of people were coming over for Christmas, so he had to keep the place clean anyways.

Harry wasn't trying to ruin the mood of Christmas, though. He loves the holidays and is one of the most festive people anyone ever met. But, now he was just pouty and grumpy over this dumb lack of fertility. He got pregnant after two times with Louis, so why not now? When they had sex for nearly thirty days straight?

His stupid body wasn't reacting how it should and now he just really wanted to grab Louis' díck and shove it up his arse or something. However, it's Louis' birthday and he's sleeping, so he couldn't bother him. Even though morning sex is always amazing, he didn't want them to get bored of their sex lives. It was impossible, but you never know.

Harry just grumbled and rolled over, wrapping his arms around Louis and pressing a small kiss to the boy's forehead. Louis was so adorable, all snuggled under the covers and having his messy fringe falling in his eyes a bit. He had some scruff from his No-Shave November thing that he just kept until December and it was all sexy. It feels nice against Harry's thighs, leaving small marks.

The memory had Harry giggle and sweetly kiss his boyfriend's scruffy cheek with a grin. He got up to make his love some breakfast while waiting for Niall to return with the test. He wanted to take it before Louis woke up and it's only nine, so it should be another hour or two since they've been sleeping in due to lack of rest on the tour.

Surprisingly, they are able to hear the screams from the hotels some of the time. People still follow them to hotels and always will. There will always be problems and complaints and lack of sleep. They never really get use to that part-- the sleeping one. And it's a problem, but one they just deal with.

When Harry went to the kitchen, he laid out all the food for pancakes and eggs. It was a beautiful breakfast that was simple considering Harry didn't have much food yet. They were going to get some soon. Well, Anne will since it's impossible to just go food shopping as a famous person.

He added some chocolate chips with the pancakes, knowing his boyfriend enough to understand the way he loves his food. He knows Louis hates the crust of a sandwich, can't stand strawberries without dipping them in sugar and has to have his pancakes with chocolate chips. It's just how he was and Harry loved how picky he was.

He smiled as he got it all worked out and grimaced as his hair got in the way. He got a hair tie from where they were scattered around the house and pulled his hair back into a pony tail. He's wanted a small haircut, but also didn't since he loved his long hair. Sometimes it's just a lot to manage, but he loved the long hair. It made him feel beautiful and like himself.

Much to his dismay, Niall got there early and he groaned as he made the boy wait while trying to get the pancakes done. He placed them on the plate by the stove and turned off the stove, rushing over to get the door. He tossed the towel over his shoulder and groaned as he saw Niall rush in.

"G-Gosh, it's freezing you wanker! Why the hell did ya leave me out there like that? Fucking bitch," Niall grumbled, shaking his head to get the snow from his beanie and shivering while pulling out the bag from under his jacket that had a pregnancy test in it.

Harry let out a breath of relief and snatched the box up,"Oh, thank you so much! Mind cleaning up a bit? I should take this now before Louis wakes up."

"Whoa, calm down, H." Niall shook the jacket off, hanging it up and grabbed Harry's arm as he chuckled,"You really should calm down. Don't get your hopes up, mate. Have you even shown signs of pregnancy? You were really nauseous during your um, your first time. Are you feeling like that?"

"Well, no." Harry quickly added,"But, lots of people have differences with each pregnancy. Some don't get as sick on the second as they do the first, so you never know."

However, Niall just gave him a sympathetic smile and Harry pouted. So, Niall let him go and Harry rushed to the bathroom. He knew it wasn't right to do this so quickly and ruin his whole day if it doesn't go well, but it's not his fault. Or maybe it was. But he really just wanted to have a baby so badly.

Harry grabbed the test and saw Niall got an expensive one, so it should be more accurate. At least, he assumed so. Harry opened it up and read the directions. Some were different, he just wanted to make sure he did it right. Luckily it was pretty self explanatory and he quickly did the usual routine and was glad he hadn't used the bathroom that morning.

It was always weird to pee on a stick, but he's a boy so at least it was better to aim. He chuckled at his own dumbness and just grinned when he finished up. He grimaced as he washed his hand after placing the test down. Now was the worst part of it all; waiting.

Three minutes doesn't seem like much. But, when you're anticipating something, it does seem like a lifetime. Harry was anxiously biting his nails and he paced back and forth, nearly trembling while he waited and waited. Louis was with him every time he took the others, so it was easier. However, he didn't want to bug him.

What happens if it's positive? Would they go to the doctors? He doubted their doctor would be free on Christmas. Would they tell their families? He just wanted to have the confirmation for Louis' birthday. A baby would be the best present in the world, at least in his opinion.

Soon, he checked his phone and the three minutes were up. Harry stared at the test and he slowly walked over. He knew it won't be the end of the world. They were literally not going to stop trying until he's pregnant, but today would be the best day to have it confirmed. So, he slowly flipped it over and saw the results.

Negative.

Harry's bottom lip trembled as he slowly placed the test down. He tried not to get upset. It's okay, he can keep trying. They will keep trying. But, despite knowing this, it just hurt every time. Seeing that they keep doing this and nothing is working. Knowing that meant longer till they can hold their baby.

He felt tears falling and tried wiping them. However, it wasn't working and more kept falling and he couldn't stop. He was being so bad at this. Why can't he get pregnant again? It seems like it's taking forever. The time they want a kid, they're having trouble getting one.

Much to his dismay, the door opened and Harry tensed as he saw Louis frowning at him. The boy wore one of Harry's sweaters and some pajamas, looking fluffy and soft and sleepy. But, then the boy glanced at Harry's face and the pregnancy test and shook his head slowly.

He walked over and pulled the boy into his arms. Louis said in a groggy morning voice,"Baby, please don't cry. It's okay, that...that just means more love for us to make a little love," Louis cooed, placing his hand over Harry's non-pregnant tummy. "That's probably my favorite part...we just need to keep trying."

"I-I know, but I-I just really wanted it to be today," Harry admitted croakily, arms tightly around Louis' shoulder and burying his face in the shorter boy's hair. "Wanted the b-baby to be a cute surprise."

Louis chuckled and leaned back, sadly smiling as he wiped at Harry's damp cheeks,"Oh, love. Don't cry, please. It's my birthday. I want a smiley, happy and dorky Harry. One who'll cuddle and just be lazy with me 'till our parents and the guys get here, doesn't that sound nice?"

Harry suddenly smiled brightly,"Well, I did get you a nice present. It's...special to me. I think you might like it."

"I'll love whatever it is, because it's from you," Louis said cheesily, pressing small kisses to the boy's cheek as Harry scoffed. "Hey now, it's true. As long as it has meaning to you then it has meaning to me."

A blush coated Harry's cheeks as he nodded and they headed out of the bathroom after Louis put the pregnancy test in the trash. He grimaced and washed his hands, but then dried them and happily trotted after his boyfriend. Harry was changing into some comfy jeggings he got when he was pregnant and then a lilac sweater that was fluffy and long, passing his fingertips.

They headed downstairs and Harry raised an eyebrow when he saw Niall was sleeping on the couch with a blanket draped over him. Harry giggled, nodding towards him with a raised eyebrow when he glanced at Louis. The boy sighed, but nodded and he went to take off Niall's shoes while Harry got the present.

He didn't know if Louis would love it, considering he changed it last minute. However, he tried his best to get it all done and perfect. He went upstairs after snatching up the breakfast and thanking God for his huge hands that came in handy. He giggled at his dumb pun.

When he got upstairs, he put the present down and got the breakfast on the bed for Louis to sit next to him. He waited patiently and fidgeted, fingers nervously tapping. Louis ran a hand through his hair as he entered the room and got on the bed, smiling brightly at Harry.

He glanced at the box,"Is this my present?"

Harry nodded,"Yeah, um open it?"

"Duh," Louis laughed and grabbed the box, placing it on his lap.

He gave it a small shake and raised an eyebrow at how light it was. Harry timidly looked at him and Louis just chuckled, opening it up and he hesitated when he saw a small DVD case and a picture. Harry bit his lip anxiously and Louis slowly took the items out.

Louis looked down and saw terribly boat-like item and the name 'Miles' written in a cursive handwriting. Harry placed his hands on Louis' thighs that were criss-crossed and he smiled,"I um, I wanted...to get a tattoo together."

"A tattoo?"

"Yes, of that," Harry motioned to the paper. "It--It's not just a boat or just a compass. You...You guide me, Louis. I get so lost and confused, but you help me find my way. You give me direction and maybe that's why I thought of the band name. I just needed one direction to be positive in my life and that was you. And, you're my compass and I'm your ship and I think Miles was and is our baby canoe."

A grin tugged on Louis' lips and he really just wanted to cry then and there. But, he just chuckled fondly and nodded,"I...I think that's beautiful, love. Where should we get them? Are we both getting the canoe?"

"Yeah, I thought it would be nice if we got them on the arms we don't have tattoos. I would mine on my left bicep and yours on your right?" Harry suggested and then squealed like a little girl,"I just realized they would press together if we sat next to each other-- am I getting the feels? Like what our larries get? Is that what this feels like?!"

Louis bursted out into that beautifully loud laugh and his eyes crinkled adorably,"Oh, God. I love you so much, babe."

"Hey! I'm getting emotional, aren't you? We'd actually have truly matching tattoos now," Harry pouted. "It's a next step in our relationship, don't mock me." Despite this, he smiled and pressed a kiss to Louis' lips,"But, Happy birthday."

"Thanks, baby."The older boy just gave that fond look and then glanced at the DVD. "Wait, so what's this?"

"Uhhh," Harry awkwardly looked down. "I-I don't know if you would like it, but just-- put it in the player."

His lack of explanation made Louis nervous, but he just did as told and got up to put the DVD in the player. When he sat down, he noticed the breakfast and grinned, giving Harry a kiss as a thank you. Harry put the tattoo design on the bedside table and then pressed the play button.

Louis was confused as videos of them along with music was playing. They were like collages of videos and they looked a little familiar. His breath hitched as Ed Sheeran's song 'Friends' played while a video of Louis jumping into Harry's arms was shown, the video fading into black as a new one appeared.

"I-I don't get it," Louis spoke quietly.

Harry looked up at him through his lashes,"I was going to propose."

Louis nearly choked on his pancakes and he coughed loudly. "W-What? Harry, I --"

"It's too soon, I know. And that's why I decided to just...make something beautiful. Well, use what others made. I went on YouTube for hours and watched tons of 'larry' videos. I picked my favorites, the really beautiful ones. And, I sent them to Wyatt Smith, you know the guy who edited This is Us? And he did it for free. Put it all together on this DVD."

There was a tense silence as Louis stared at the blushing boy. Harry obviously was a little embarrassed about admitting to almost proposing. It's not that Louis didn't want to get married. He just wanted to ask, and now he had the chance to since Harry didn't. That meant he can in the future. 

Luckily, Louis fondly reached over, gently cupping Harry's cheek in his hands. He told him with a truly honest voice,"That...is the sweetest thing I think anyone's done for me. And a fan wore a carrot costume for me once." Harry laughed and Louis teased,"But, this is much better than some carrot."

"You're so romantic, babe," Harry snorted, leaning up and kissing Louis' kiss with a goofy grin. "You're adorable."

"I'm sexy."

"Well,yes, but you're also adorable."

Louis rolled his eyes,"Says the boy in a cute, lavender sweater that likes wearing braids."

"You know, I think you'd look cute with braids," Harry said thoughtfully as he looked at Louis' hair.

Then, his eyes lit up and Louis quickly said,"No, don't even, Harold."

"But--"

"It's my birthday, don't."

"Please? It'd look so, so, so cute!" Harry pouted and clasped his hands together, placing them under his chin with puppy eyes. "Just this one time? While we watch the DVD?"

And yeah, it was impossible for Louis to ever say no to that face. So, he reluctantly agreed. He wasn't against boys in braids or anything. Hair, clothes, hobbies-- nothing is made for one gender. But, he personally didn't like braids on himself and Harry just argued that he's never done it before, so he can't judge.

However, he had to do Harry's first as part of the deal. Harry obliged quickly with a grin and didn't complain considering he loves his hair in braids. It kind of annoyed Louis since he wanted to make Harry upset as well, but he just sighed and did his hair. When he finished, he grimaced at Harry's facial expression and reluctantly let the boy do his now.

That's how Louis ended up eating pancakes while sitting in between Harry's legs. It was weird since he likes being the big spoon, but he can deal with it for a little bit. It was cute, because their hair was going to match. Sort of. Louis' is so short, so it might just end up being a disaster.

Harry was so gentle that it made Louis forget his hair was even being done. It's like Harry was afraid to hurt him, but Louis just insisted it was okay. He rolled his eyes in adoration as Harry just told him to shut his mouth and stay still. The boy is the cutest person on earth.

As Louis watched the videos, he noticed something that made his heart hurt. He cleared his throat and spoke timidly,"You know, there's barely any videos of us in 2013, 14, and 15." Harry hummed sadly and Louis glanced up at him,"I really regret that I ended it. Those years would have been amazing with you, even if Eleanor was in the picture."

"Well," Harry said when finishing the last braid, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy and hugged him with a proud grin. "2016 and 2017 will be much better."

Louis couldn't help, but believe him. Seeing the hope and happiness in those pretty, emerald eyes of his. Harry was so confident about certain things and that's what Louis loved. He smiled and nodded, turning to hug his boyfriend back and kissed him deeply.

He mumbled between kisses,"And 2018." Kiss. "And 2019." Kiss. "And 2020." Kiss. And he kept kissing, because he was just very happy to be with Harry. He knew the years would get better as they progressed, just like typically everything else in the world. And if one year wasn't better, then the next will be.

Harry taught him that bad things happen because without the bad, there would be no good. It's because there would be nothing to compare the good to. Harry was always so wise and Louis admired him so much for that. It's one of the things that made him fall in love.

That and the fact that he's a huge dork. With his dumb knock knock jokes and that loud laugh that had everyone else laughing along.Those dimples and that cute tummy and those clumsy legs. He's a baby giraffe and Louis was so in love with his baby giraffe.

Even if Harry insisted on braiding his hair and cuddling so tightly that Louis was nearly suffocated and he really wished he was bigger than Harry. But, that's okay. Harry being bigger meant he had a bigger heart. Not to mention, Harry being bigger made him who he is and Louis will forever love him for who he is, not what he looks like. That was just a bonus.

-

Christmas is such a beautiful time and Harry was always a Christmas and festive person. Him and Louis had sex twice last night despite feeling awkward since it's on religious night, however they got over it quickly and Harry rode Louis and gave him the cutest kisses and called him adorable and beautiful and treated his man.

It was funny since Harry was walking like he got hit in the leg, but the boys didn't point it out too much and just raised eyebrows, but laughed it off. No one really cares since everyone knows they're trying to have a baby and that obviously involves lots of sex.

Another thing Harry loved about Christmas was that tons of family and friends stayed the night. Louis and Harry's whole families came over and the boys were also joining. Zayn and Perrie came by and they were going to leave for Bradford the next day, but wanted to hang out before then.

Nothing is better than waking up Christmas morning with the smell of mum's homemade french toast and scrabbled eggs. Harry felt like a little kid when he shot up from the bed and was so excited for Christmas that he legitimately ran downstairs, tripped over the last step and slammed into Perrie.

It was awkward since he nearly tackled her due to her tiny height and accidentally elbowed her boob, but she'll live. He just laughed it off and skipped over to where he saw Phoebe, Daisy and his mum all cooking. Jay was feeding Ernest and Zayn was trying to hold Doris, but she didn't seem to like him very much.

Harry went over and he grinned,"Aw, can I hold her?"

"No, she'll keep crying," Zayn said with a grimace, trying to rock the baby who was just squirming and crying and shrieking and letting out babbling noises.

The younger boy retorted with a pout,"C'mon, just let me try. Maybe she'll like me better."

"Doubt it," Zayn shrugged, but got up and handed the baby over.

When Harry held her, he smiled sweetly and slowly sat down where Zayn previously was. The baby was adorable and she smelled like baby powder. Her bright, blue eyes shimmered with tears as her nose scrunched, looking sadly at Harry. He giggled and made a cute, gasping face with wide eyes like Louis does.

Doris' crying suddenly stopped, the girl looking a bit confused as she babbled nonsense and little fists tried grabbing at Harry's nose. Harry grinned and cooed adorably,"Lil Doris doesn't like Zaynie, does she?" Zayn pouted when she screeched and Harry laughed,"Aw, is Zaynie scwary? The mean boy giving you a hard time?"

"I was not," Zayn whined, which was strangely funny and cute. "I just wanted to hold her!"

"You need to talk to her," Harry pointed out and gave an example as he playfully tickled the little baby, causing her to squeal and squirm. "Does Doris like the tickle monster?! She does?! The little baby loves being tickled, doesn't she? Doesn't she?! Aw, such cute wittle laughs!"

He nosed her cute tummy and she suddenly was squirming, tiny hand grabbing a fist full of Harry's hair and he tensed. He heard Zayn burst out laughing as Doris tugged at his hair and he winced painfully, wanted to rip her hands out. But, he just quickly tried untangling her fingers, however babies can be stronger than they look.

"Ow! Doris, don't pull on hair! Stop," He said firmly, but winced and let out a pained whimper as she just giggled and began tugging more, causing his hair to tug at the roots.

When he tried getting her away, she just clung more and he quickly stood up, trying to get her fingers out. Much to his dismay, the girl was now using her other hand and Harry clenched his eyes shut, trying not to yell. He didn't want her to cry, but it was hurting and Zayn hesitated as he rushed over, trying to get the baby to let go.

However, a loud voice snapped,"Doris, don't touch Harry's hair!"

Harry let out a sigh of relief as Louis rushed over, getting the girl and roughly untangling her hands. Doris' bottom lip wobbled as she let out a loud cry, wailing. Harry felt so bad, but Louis just cooed and tapped her nose, saying how she was being a bad girl and went over to where his mum placed a high chair for the twins.

As he did so, Harry frowned and went to the bathroom to check his hair. His head was throbbing and it really hurt. Who knew babies were so strong? He nearly laughed, but then groaned when seeing he looked like a rightful mess. His hair was messy and he didn't wash his face yet, so he quickly did that.

But, then the bathroom door opened and he went to scold the person, but Louis grinned. The boy sympathetically brushed Harry's hair back,"Sorry, love. The twins are hair-pullers. I don't know why, but then again," He leaned forward, whispering teasingly,"I love pulling your hair as well, so I guess it runs in the family."

"Cheeky," Harry laughed.

Louis told him with a fond voice, resting his chin on Harry's shoulder as he went slightly on his tip-toes,"You know, you looked really adorable with Doris, even if she wants you bald." Harry pouted and Louis laughed,"I mean it, I can't wait till we have our baby."

"Me either," Harry sighed, but grimaced as Louis put pressure on the pained spot. "Ow, it hurts."

Louis guiltily suggested,"I can put it up for you?"

So, Louis did so and he grabbed a brush, placing Harry's hair in a cute bun. It was a little loose, but a sweet gesture and Harry loved it. He turned and wrapped his arms around Louis' neck as the boy placed his on the taller boy's hips, kissing him sweetly and they smiled.

It was weird how amazing Christmas can be when you really think about it. It's such a romantic time. Most people see it as a day of religion, a day of presents, a day of family-- and while those can and/or are all true, it was just nice for romance as well and that's what they felt that day.

When they ate breakfast, Louis just patted Harry's leg or gave small, romantic gestures. He loved that they were able to be so affectionate and not scared anymore. It made Harry all tingly inside. There was no hatred or judgment. Sophia and Liam were okay now, Niall was happy with the kids, Zayn and Perrie were discussing holiday plans with Jay -- it was beautiful.

By the time presents were in, Harry was happy to see Jay got a huge box and was handing it to him. He's not selfish, he doesn't need presents, but everyone loves a gift. Especially when they're big and made with love. He knew she put thought into whatever it was.

Harry snuggled next to Louis, his Christmas socks on and sitting with his body turned and basically on Louis' lap. Harry grinned as he opened it and his breath hitched as he saw a box full of baby clothes and toys. His eyes widened and he turned to Jay, seeing her giving a sweet smile.

She went over, pulling out a small teddy bear and Louis' eyebrows furrowed as he stared at it. She told Harry,"This was a bunch of Louis' and the girls stuff when they were little that I kept. I found it while putting up decorations. I thought it would be nice for the baby to have. And this is little Googly-Bear. He was Louis' teddy bear."

A blush coated Louis' cheeks when everyone went 'awww' and Louis groaned in embarrassment,"Mummm, c'mon! I was little, you didn't need to bring that up."

"You loved Monster's inc," He shrugged.

"I was like, ten when it came out," Louis argued and crossed his arms.

She pointed out,"That means you came up with the name before the movie was out, you're famous."

"Duh, I'm Louis fucking Tomlinson."

He received a smack in the head and Harry scolded,"Don't fucking swear!"

Niall hesitated,"But, you just fucking--"

"Don't. Fucking. Swear."

"Fucking, fucking f-f-f-fuckingggg," Zayn sang dramatically, doing the high-note as Perrie joined in and their voices collided together perfectly only for the babies in the play pin to stare at them in awe.

Harry blinked.

Everyone bursted out laughing and he sighed deeply, but allowed this. It was a pretty sound, so he won't argue with their amazing voices mixing together. He just took the box and thanked Jay, only for the presents to be continued to be given out. He was having fun, no need to snap at the couple for being amazing.

As the presents continued to be passed out, everyone got a few things. Niall got golf clubs, Liam got a toaster (thanks, Anne), Sophia got thongs (thanks, Louis), Lottie got make-up (thanks, Lou), Perrie got thongs (thanks again, Louis), the girls got toys and the babies got diapers and Harry...got thongs.

Harry frowned, looking up in confusion with a blush,"Uhhh, wrong person?"

"Nope," Zayn retorted with a cheeky grin. "Figured Louis might be a bit cheeky, so I thought I'd be the same."

Louis laughed,"Thanks, Zayn."

Harry hesitated as he looked at the tiny underwear, then down at his clothed groin then at the underwear. Nope, that won't fit. He shook his head, lazily tossing it in the box and shrugged it off. He definitely wasn't into that stuff. He didn't see how boys even fit their things in there. Even with tucking, it seemed impossible.

Luckily, the time flew by and everyone began putting their presents away. They were all going to be leaving the next day, so they had to get things situated so that they can have fun tonight. Harry knew that it would take a while, so he went to the room to take a shower.

However, Louis obviously wanted to give him his present so he shouldn't have been surprised when his boyfriend basically dragged him out and had him sit and shut the door. He was confused, but sat down and waited patiently for the boy to get whatever he needed from wherever it was.

Louis then returned and he held the item to Harry. It wasn't wrapped and Harry's mouth gaped slightly when he saw what it was. He let his fingers brush over the small and cute scrapbook, seeing the beautifully decorated scrapbook with an L, an H and an M on it.

"I um, I remember you said you wanted a scrapbook for Miles and you already had one. But, we never got around to it cause of tour. I figured you didn't want one, but then thought...it would be nice," Louis hesitated and reached over, flipping the book open and smiled sadly. "I did it while you were sleeping a few times."

Harry saw the picture of the ultrasounds and he blinked,"W-Wow...it's -- you did this?"

"Of course," Louis giggled and pointed to the picture nearly falling. "See? I'm not good with this sh-I mean, stuff. I just thought we can put all the babies stuff in here, even our new one. When we have a baby, ya know. And, then we'll put the letter of their name on the front. It'll be like a family journal. I even added the date we're getting our tattoos."

"Family," Harry breathed out, heart fluttering at the word. "My family."

Louis retorted, wrapping an arm around him,"Our family."

It's been a dream for Harry to have a family ever since he was little. He's wanted kids since he saw Full House and the dream of a big family never stopped. The thought of being a stay-at-home dad was always the most amazing thought in the world and he was going to let the dream happen.

Harry grinned and kissed Louis' cheek, then nose then forehead and just tackled him with kisses. Louis shrieked and fell back, giggling as Harry repeatedly kissed him. It was the most adorable thing ever and Harry laughed as they nearly fell off the bed. Louis quickly grabbed onto him, however, making sure he didn't fall.

As they soon laid down, panting lightly from the laughter, they both quietly stared up at the ceiling. Their hands were entwined and neither were really sure what to think anymore. It was just so peaceful and they could hear arguing and loud laughter downstairs. It was like they already had a family.

The image was so clear in Harry's mind and yeah, they're famous, so it won't be normal. But, he wanted to try to have a normal family. He can imagine them getting cats and dogs and having tons of kids, hopefully six and Louis would do footie and it would be beautiful.

When the image appeared, Harry furrowed his eyebrows and then grinned,"Louis?"

"Yes, darling?"

"What if we had twins?"

"No."

"But, it runs in your--"

"No."

"But-"

"Not happening."

A pout formed on Harry's lips and he looked at Louis, glaring adorably. It wasn't even intimidating. He just looked like a puffed up frog and it made Louis want to laugh considering he seemed to actually be trying to look like an angry person. It's just not possible for Harry.

Louis just smiled smugly as he reached over, tickling the boy frantically. Harry let out loud, cackly laughs and it was the most beautiful noise ever. Most laughs are either cute, scary or ugly. Harry's was all three. But, Louis is in love so it just sounds like music to his ears and that's what made them so perfect.

They really were happy and even if it's taking a while to have a kid, they will reach the point eventually. They won't give up. It's only Christmas, they had a year before the next tour and still a couple months anyways. As long as they get Harry pregnant before February, it should work out alright.

That's why they spent the rest of their holidays in a quiet and loving time with family. They made love as soon as everyone was gone and Louis went deep, not stopping till he was coming and Harry was definitely going to have a baby. They kept having sex and they kept trying and hopefully it'll work. If not, they wouldn't know what to do.


	32. Chapter 32

New Years Eve was a night where lots of people have sex, so it was bound to happen with them as well. They went to Nick Grimshaw's party since Harry hasn't spoken to him lately and Louis wasn't pleased since he's always been very jealous of how close Nick and harry are.

Harry always tries telling him there's nothing to worry about and that Louis should trust him, but anyone who knows Louis knew that wasn't enough for him. Luckily, Nick was seeing someone anyways and that eased a lot of tension for all three of them or else Louis would've peed in his plant or something.

Louis' weird.

But, Harry just happily took Louis' hand and they drank some sweet, alcoholic beverages. He was pleased that Zayn also joined along with Little Mix and Zayn finally announced their wedding was in June of 2016. It was about time and Harry congratulated the boy and Perrie for both their relationship and wedding date.

Harry was getting sort of...emotional about this. He knew marriage was nice before having a baby, but he also knew it took at least a year to plan a perfect wedding. Even with tons of help. Harry wanted a full on, blown-out extravagant party with pretty decorations and lots of music and -- he just loved expensive and exquisite things.

Of course, he knew a wedding was about the couple, but still. He wanted something beautiful to remember while Louis was more laidback. They never talked about it since they're not engaged and he knew Louis was very busy trying to get him pregnant and figure things out with modest, but he was sad.

Did Louis not want to get married? He said he always wanted to, even as young as they are. So, he figured it would come up eventually. That's why he tried to sneak a hint when he showed the present. Sadly, Louis was sort of an oblivious little cutie and Harry didn't know how to ask Louis to ask him to get married without asking Louis himself and that's very confused.

Basically, Harry wanted Louis to ask him but he also knew Louis might not ever do that. Harry was fine being considered the 'girl' in the relationship. He is the one getting pregnant and he was a little more feminine and he does bottom. He didn't feel insulted when people ask that. Some people do and that's fine, but he personally doesn't mind and wears the feminine label proudly and he wants Louis to ask him like a 'guy' typically and traditionally would.

Surely tons of girls are obviously allowed to ask, it's not a crime. Harry also thought it was cute and adorable to see. However, he personally wanted Louis to ask him. He wanted to know if the thought crossed Louis' mind and he laid down in bed, watching Louis flip through the channels of the telly while pouting like a little kid.

Harry knew this was so childish and he's not proud of how he's acting. But, to be honest, it seemed fine to be upset about it. Marriage was always part of Harry's plan and he doesn't want Louis to feel like they have to be married, but he also does want to be married so technically they have to be. It's what Harry's plan was. His life goal.

It was suppose to be dating, marriage, then kids. But, that was still possible if Louis would ask him. Should he just do it? Harry wasn't sure. Everything was complicated and he was a little pissed off that Louis was just casually scrolling through guide while the party was downstairs and they were stuck in the room.

Well, they're not stuck. Harry felt a bit drunk after that last drink and he was getting sickly, so Louis took him upstairs and Nick insisted that if they did the dirty to take the sheets off beforehand. They weren't going to (not yet, at least) but they were going to be talking sadly.

Not that Harry hates talking to Louis. He actually enjoys it a lot. He loves Louis' voice, his thick accent and his angelic tone that always makes his heart flutter. But, he also wasn't big on talking when he's intoxicated, so he wasn't feeling very well anyways and just wanted to have sex and fall asleep.

However, Louis turned and grinned as he crawled on the bed,"So, twenty three minutes till it's 2016. You know what that means, babe?"

Harry hummed as Louis scooted towards him, snuggling up against the taller boy. Harry said with a slight slur,"Ummm, it means...babies!"

"Well, it means a baby," Louis agreed and leaned his head up a bit, twirling a piece of stray curls. "But, it also means no more modest starting in February, I think? And it means that we can be home more and we can set up a new nursery and we can be free now. Not too many interviews, of course we need to still write for the sixth album, but we can handle that. Don't ya think so, love?"

Harry nodded eagerly and pecked a clumsy and quick kiss to Louis' lips. "Yeah, 'course! Ummm, but we can like come out though, right?"

"We're already out, H," Louis laughed with an amused expression. He can handle alcohol better and didn't drink much since he saw Harry practically wasted and decided to stop.

However, Harry frowned deeply and he shook his head. He buried his face in Louis' shoulder and mumbled with a whine,"Nooo, wanna be out. Ya know, wanna have an interview and like...explain. 'Cause, we're out, but not out all the way. We're in the doorway and we have sooo many things to clear up. Like Eleanor and our sexualities and --"

He was interrupted as Louis pecked his lips and Harry hated when Louis interrupted. But, he was too drunk to care and just huffed in annoyance as he looked up at the boy. Louis was watching him in amusement which Harry didn't appreciate and Harry narrowed his eyes.

Louis told him with ease,"Don't worry, babydoll. It's...not necessary. Surely it would be kind to sit and have a whole interview explaining this fucked up past five years, but it won't fix anything. It'll just bring back the past and we need to focus on our future. We're out now and that's all that really matters."

"I think the truth matters," Harry argued with a glare. "S'just not fairrr. We need to tell'em everything and like, be honest and air our dirty laundry cause if we add more laundry, it'll get dirty from the other dirty laundry. Does that make sense? I think it does...anyhoo, we like need to tell them so they can stop arguing."

"Why are people even arguing? We're out! It's our relationship. We had a baby and we're having another baby and that's the truth," Louis grumbled as he placed his hand on Harry's tummy. "We'll have another baby and he or she will be so beautiful. It's just not right that people can't see how much we love one another."

Obviously tons of people see it. The majority of the fandom already thought they were dating anyways, a lot of those who didn't now accept and understand and those who think it's all fake...well, they're annoying Louis. He couldn't believe someone can look at him and Harry and not see or sense the emotions they have for one another.

However, he won't call them out. It won't be fair to anyone. He just really wanted to be in a relationship where people understand and respect them. The only thing that sucked was he loves their fans, but lots of them are very disrespectful. Tons of tweets would be asking for them to film a sex tape or to just make out in public.

He knew most were joking and it was fine. He wouldn't mind seeing a few hot people hooking up. That's why porno was invented. However, to straight up ask for one was just...rude. He didn't want anyone seeing his body, let alone Harry's. Harry was his boyfriend and he didn't need anyone seeing what is meant to be covered and only for his eyes.

He sighed deeply and was taken back as Harry kissed him softly. But, he smiled and cupped his boyfriend's cheeks with his hands. His cheeks were so smooth and he loved to hold them. To kiss them and nuzzle his nose against where a beautiful dimple was indented. It was the best thing ever.

Much to his surprise, he jumped and heard a loud countdown downstairs. His eyes widened and he told Harry with a grin,"C'mon, let's go!"

Harry stumbled from the bed and his eyes widened, seeing Louis pulling him towards where a balcony was. Louis got out a pair of 2016 glasses and quickly placed them on Harry's face. Harry winced, but chuckled and clumsily wrapped his arms around Louis' neck, nuzzling his face against his cheek.

Louis wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close as he basically screamed,"Seven, six, five, c'mon babe!" He nudged Harry so the boy would count along (Louis seriously loves new years even) and Harry groaned in annoyance, but continued with him,"Three, two, one!"

The two shared a chaste kiss and giggled drunkingly. Fireworks were seen everywhere cause Nick had a condo and was on like, the fourth floor. So, they were high up and Harry whimpered as the loud fireworks were heard. He pouted and Louis pressed his hand over Harry's ear so he didn't have to hear. But he watched the colorful fireworks explode in the sky.

Louis turned with a happy expression and shouted over the loud people on their own balconies,"Happy new years, Harry!"

Harry didn't reply, he just pressed his lips to Louis' again and their lips were sort of in a lazy motion, neither really putting much effort into it. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's petite waist to pull him close. And Harry's so tall, but he's just so small and Louis just loved how he loved to feel small in his arms and allowed Louis to take control.

He didn't really know what exactly was going to happen and he just laughed as Harry jumped at the sound of loud fireworks. He was basically a kitten and hated loud noises, which was endearing to Louis and funny since well, they have had fireworks at some concerts and they literally play at concerts which are louder than fireworks.

Luckily, he just got over it and kept kissing Louis and Louis was loving it. It was all a blur and Louis didn't realize they were on the bed, naked until he was rutting up against his boyfriend, their hard-on's rubbing against one another's and Harry was nearly whimpering and whining in his mouth, panting heavily.

Most people would find that gross, but Louis has literally had his tongue in Harry before so it was whatever and even a little hot. Louis was so tired, though. He tried continue, his lube-covered finger (thanks to Nick) was in Harry and thrusting into his entrance, but Louis wasn't able to actually move it too much.

Harry was so desperate, though. He was squirming and pouting and whining Louis' name on repeat. Finally, Harry let out a huff of annoyance and he sat up, pushing Louis down on the bed. Louis' eyes widened in a mixture of awe and surprise as he saw Harry leaning over him.

Louis gripped his hips quickly when seeing what Harry was doing,"Wait, wait, wait. Baby, did you-- you're not prepped enough. Only used one finger, we should--"

"Nooo," Harry drawled out with a whine and slowly lowered himself on Louis with his eyes clenched shut. "I-It's okay, s'fine. Been having sex for like...um, two months? No! One month...yeah, one and like, everyday...so s'fine. Just wanna have sex and have--ooh, fuck. L-Louis!"

The boy had thrusted up and it already hit the prostaté without even trying. They've been having sex way too much, but it was fine. Harry was happy and horny and this felt so good. He wanted to move faster, make it quick and dirty, but there's no other choice, he had to go by Louis' choice cause that's how this works sometimes. They're generous to one another. Louis likes being in control, even if Harry was riding.

He's got Louis's hard-on opening him up and he couldn't ask for more. He tried to bounce up, so clumsy with his moves which was quite adorable even if they'e having sex. Louis was a bit fond and Harry was so eager. He tried take some of the pressure off, but Louis's hand tightens on his hips.

"Hold still," he gently instructed.

If they were in their own bedroom and had more time, Louis could be harsher, rougher. Spend hours taking Harry apart with just his words and the crook of his finger. But this isn't one of those times; he's being sweet and loving, and Harry couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend, even when they're drunk Louis still found his way in being affectionate.

Harry squirmed but still manages to restrain himself, staying in place. Just feeling Louis inside and so deep. Louis can only give it to him in short little thrusts. Harry bowed his head and grips the back of the headboard, clenching down when Louis uses his strength to snap his hips up.

"Fuck," Harry whispered, voice so slurred and eyes closing a bit. "Feels so good."

They only began to grind on each other, tortuously slow, so Louis goes from deep to deeper and Harry can feel himself coming undone already. The motion becomes impossibly continuous, like Harry will always feel this full and he's so completely okay with that. Loves having Louis inside of him, feeling so close and wonderfully together.

Every time he rolled forward for relief, his throbbing hard-on rubbing against Louis's little abs, catching on his own tan skin, but that's really all the friction he gets because of Louis's bruising hold on his hips. Harry feels himself so close, but no matter how hard he tried he can't get Louis to go that much harder, that much deeper.

He needs something to push him over the edge, needs something to intensify the already great feeling, needs something to overwhelm him. Harry just needs. He needs to come, he needs a baby. He just needs to get this over with. And while the feeling of each of each other used to be enough and being together will never get old, he still needs something to top him off and he literally began thrusting down onto Louis, trying to speed it up.

It's like Louis sensed this at the same time, because he rocked his hips up harder, grinding right against Harry's spot and making him bounce a little. The motion emits a loud moan straight from Harry's throat and Louis makes up for it by wrapping a tight hand around his hard-n. He wanked him fast, in a strange difference to the slow push of his hips, and it felt so good Harry could scream.

"C'mon, baby, c'mon," Louis muttered, kissing Harry's neck and whispering,"C-Come for me, love."

"F-Fuck, babe, ugh," Harry moaned, burying his face in the crook of Louis' neck.

His mind is so far gone, doing nothing but feeling, that he can't speak, can't vocally express how good Louis is to him. It hits him out of nowhere. No specific words or actions causing it - just a long build up, finally coming to a finish. He comes hard into Louis's fist, grinding into him so there isn't an inch of space between them.

Louis's hand is squeezed between their bodies. He wants him even closer, hugging him with his legs and clenches tight around his hard-on, until Louis's frantic hips seize up and he grabbed Harry's arse with two hands, spreading him wide for a last thrust before he follows behind.

Harry stays in his lap for a bit, breathing hotly into his neck and wrapping his arms around him. He was still on his boyfriend, but luckily Louis didn't mind and the older boy just chuckled sleepily as he felt Harry basically pass out on him with his heavy body weight holding him down a bit.

Despite being in Nick's house, Louis was going to just pass out with Harry as well. He smiled fondly and laid Harry on a pillow, slowly pulling out. He grimaced at the leaking mess and was use to it since they haven't used condoms, but it was still quite gross and he got up to get something.

He grabbed a shirt of Nick's and wiped down the mess, seeing Harry grumble and turn over. Louis rolled his eyes and got up on the bed, turning off the light. He texted Nick to tell him they were staying the night and not to come in the room and Nick didn't seem very pleased. However, he didn't protest and just said 'fine'.

The attitude had Louis roll his eyes, but he grinned and just pulled Harry into his arms. The sweaty boy smelled like sex, but that made Louis adore him more. And, New Years was interesting. They had a lot planned for 2016, but hopefully people won't mind if they went AWOL for a little bit. Only a little bit, though. Cause, Louis need Harry and he just wanted to make sure everything was okay.

He smiled sleepily and mumbled while placing a hand on Harry's tummy,"Please...be a baby in there. Please." He then sighed and sat up a little, kissing Harry's cheek and yawned into his hand before whispering while petting at Harry's hair,"Mmm, love ya, Harry. So much."

-

Like predicted, 2016 didn't start off perfectly. There was tons of drama like always and Modest only had them for a few more weeks. It seemed like they just wanted to end things off with a bang and Louis didn't quite like the idea of being seen with yet another girl.

But, Harry understood and he just counted down the days left with Modest in his head as he watched pictures of his love and some chick walking around. She wasn't a bad person. She was even a little shy and sort of nice. But, that didn't make him not like her any less.

He just wanted it to all be over and was hoping Modest would be nice enough to let them come out like they planned. However, it wasn't happening and Harry was sick of this. He wanted to be with Louis and to make this work and he wasn't mad at Louis. He was just mad at the stupid music industry.

Lots of people know Modest is shit, but a lot also think everyone blames them for things that 'can't possibly be true'. Those people don't see how the music industry works. How all they want is money. Tons of celebrities have faked pregnancies, tons have fake dated for publicity, tons have even faked being married.

Money is what they want.

Harry, obviously, isn't into money. He won't deny that it is amazing to get paid so much. Of course it is, he can get so many things now and buy thousands of pounds of pizza. But, he was in it for the love. To spread love, to gain love, to give love and to celebrate love with the world.

So were the other boys. Some more than others, of course. People assume Zayn just wants money as well, but he was very responsible and donated tons and got his family a home. He was very smart with his money. Louis was quite bad with his at first, but then he started doing charities and Harry fell even more in love.

Thankfully, they grew to learn what they do and don't need. That's why Harry was messing about online and looking up cute baby clothes that were quit expensive, but worth it. He wanted to dress his baby like a prince(ss) and make sure they know they're going to be loved forever.

Harry was going to take another test when Louis got home. But, he wasn't sure when that is. He knew Louis was on his 'date' and didn't want to ruin anything. However, he then grinned as his eyes set on a pair of leather mary jane flats and gasped, seeing they were two hundred pounds for the baby shoes.

Harry smirked and he knew Louis would be mad, but he bought them anyways. Even if they had a boy, he should be able to wear them anyways. Harry's worn 'girl' jeans many times and he didn't care. They were comfortable and didn't really make that much of a difference except the pockets are fake and the material is softer.

After a while, Harry was getting bored and he went onto twitter. Big mistake. His eyes went large when he spotted tons of fans tweeting about Louis and this mystery girl. Most were already on Modest's arse about it, lots were saying she's just a friend and some already assumed Louis was cheating.

Harry wanted to roll his eyes, but he couldn't help but feel jealous. He hated seeing Louis with someone else. Laughing with someone else, grinning with someone else -- oh, wait. He wasn't doing either of those. Louis was just walking and not talking or even acknowledging her. He was also done with modest's shit, it seemed.

Before Harry could look further, he jumped as he heard the door open and he stood up in confusion while putting the laptop down. Louis shook his head and he rushed over, taking Harry's face in his hands and kissing him deeply. Harry confusingly kissed him back and their lips parted, brushing against one another's.

Louis nodded slowly and he gave a small smile,"Y-You're right, love. We need to do this. Let's...Let's just come out. I'm sick of it. I know they understand we're together, but a lot don't. They won't believe it till they hear it and I just. I want the world to know you're mine."

"I want them to know I'm yours as well," Harry said sweetly, nose nuzzling against Louis'.

Louis grinned so widely his eyes crinkled and he nodded, taking Harry's hand,"Alright, let's do it."

"Wait, now? What? How?" Harry asked frantically, being tugged upstairs by the hand and nearly tripping over his giraffe legs like an idiot.

Louis laughed and he led him towards the bedroom. He explained while getting his laptop from under the bed. It was safer there than anywhere else. He told Harry with an eyeroll,"We're doing a twitcam. It's been years, but hopefully it'll work. We just need like, five minutes and then we can confirm everything and we can't take it back."

At first, Harry wasn't sure if this was okay. He was scared that modest might stab him or something. But, Louis said he will always protect him and make sure he's okay. He believed him, because Louis won't lie and he cares about Harry more than anyone, so he agreed.

It was a little embarrassing since Harry only wore raggedy sweatpants and a hoodie. He hasn't worn anything like that out in public since at least 2011. But, he just sighed and knew it made the scene more...homey and honest and real. Just raw Louis and Harry.

Except, Louis was so dressed up and Harry hated it. So, he ruffled Louis' hair a little and made him take off the jacket. And, everything was beautifully set now. They both tweeted and they glanced at one another, giving each other a 'we can do this' look to which they both happily and nervously clicked the button. Together.

After tweeting the link, the views went up instantly. Thousands upon thousands of people were watching. But, where's the surprise in that? Not only is one of One Direction (well, two) on a twitcam after years. But, they were doing this together. LousandHarry. Larry. Larry Stylinson. A video of just Louis and Harry? That hasn't happened since at least 2012.

Louis hesitated and he suddenly felt so nervous. Harry noticed and he decided to speak first, taking Louis' hand in his,"Alright um, a lot of people are already watching. So, we're making this quick. Just...record it all. Someone record this? You are officially given permission."

"Like they need permission," Louis laughed lightly. "But, yeah. We have some things to explain. And, we're not exactly allowed to say this, but we need to. We have to. Or else the guilt will forever engulf us and shit us out." Harry looked at him like he was crazy and Louis cleared his throat,"Anyhoo."

Harry rolled his eyes, but in a fond gesture. "We just...we have to admit something. We did date, yeah? We dated...since early 2011 to early 2013. Two years. And then...things got so complicated and we hated hiding it. We uh, we broke up." Harry felt Louis tense and explained,"It was more along the lines of Louis' decision, but I understood and it was okay."

"It wasn't," Louis argued sadly. "I dumped him cause I was scared and I just wanted to stop hiding. So, you can't hide if there's nothing to hide. However, I fell so hard that it was impossible to get up and we...early this--well, last year, we um. Did something."

Harry blushed,"Just say it, Louis. Gosh. You're twenty-four."

"Alright, we had sex!" Louis exclaimed with a flustered expression. "And we weren't dating. But, we did it and Harry...got pregnant and I was so terribly rude about it. I was a legit bitch and I regret that. We did get back together. Not just cause he was pregnant. I always did love him. And well, that's the story. Any questions?"

They both leaned forward and their noses were probably all up in the screen, but they just tried reading the questions. It was non-stop, though. Tons and almost three million people were watching. Is that even possible? Honestly, the website had crashed, but it got up and now it was just chaotic.

Louis eventually read out loud,"Did you date during x-factor?"

"No, we dated in 2011. February 22nd?" Louis nodded and Harry grinned as he explained,"We...basically knew we liked each other in 2010, but we were scared to even date since we weren't confirmed to go through quite yet and guarantee anything. But, when we 'lost' x-factor, we were really sad. We kissed and then got together in 2011."

Louis rolled his eyes,"I pined so hard after you, ditwit."

"Yes, yes you did. You were so obsessed with me," Harry teased, kissing Louis' nose and giggled when Louis pecked his forehead. "Um, someone asked what about Eleanor?"

A grimace formed on Louis' face. "Nothing against her, Eleanor was...nice and lovely. Very sweet person. Sometimes we got on each other's nerves. But, obviously I love Harry and I am bisexual, but I'm more 'harry-sexual' cause like. He's honestly the most amazing person in the world, duh."

"Aw, but you're the most beautiful person ever," Harry argued, lightly brushing his fingers through Louis' fringe with a sweet smile. "So pretty and handsome and sexy--"

"Stoppp," Louis whined and shoved his boyfriend. "You're embarrassing me. I'm a man, dammit."

Harry laughed,"Speaking of, someone asked who tops."

A snort left Louis as he shook his head,"Did they really ask that? Honey, my boyfriend is trying to get pregnant. Obviously, I top. Is this some joke? Harry's a fucking baby. He can't top."

"I am not a baby!" Harry crossed his arms and pouted. "I am a man."

"Most masculine thing I've done all year," Louis mocked in a deep voice and Harry gaped. Louis said in defense,"Just reading someone's comment. Shhhh."

Despite this, Louis was lying and Harry was not pleased and the fans were all spazzing and crying and screaming cause Larry. It was an amazing twenty minutes. Just non-stop banter, kisses and sweet moments that make you need to go to the dentist to check for cavities.

It was so nice to be themselves. Lots of the fans have said in the comments that they noticed how they're not that different from on stage. Of course, they looked more cozy and homey. But, they were still them. Only, more. What the world see's is a celebrity, what fans see is an angel, but what they saw in the twitcam was simply LouisandHarry.

The boys were honest with all their answers. Harry admitted he didn't date Taylor, but she was lovely and a nice person and her songs were simply either what she got out of the fake relationship or they weren't about him, depending on the songs. He explained that Eighteen was about Larry, but they didn't help with it. Ed just wrote what he's seen of the relationship.

Sadly, Friends wasn't about them, but Ed said some verses were unintentional. Harry explained that he's fully gay and only had one girlfriend (the one he's mentioned in the France interview) and he did kiss a girl by the tree. He was bisexual, but now is fully gay and was just confused back then.

After the time was up, everything was over and they shared one last kiss. Just smiling and looked fondly at one another before sheepishly saying goodbye. Louis told them before logging off,"I hope that despite all the lies...you understand. We won't hide anymore. We're out. Thanks for all the support, for dealing with all the bullshit drama and for never giving up on our relationship, even when I did."

"We forever appreciate the support you guys give us. Sometimes we lie and sometimes we make mistakes, but with your love and dedication...we wouldn't be the amazing and down-to-earth people we have been for five years. Louis, Liam, Niall, and I and also Zayn...we are the same, but just more mature and we always will be." Harry took a breath and gave his dimpled grin,"Thank you once again, all the love. We'll be back."

Louis nodded,"Promise."

They ended the twitcam and it just felt like a weight was lifted. They both never expected to ever do that. To come out like that. Even if they were technically out, this was a full step from the closet and Harry was feeling light on his feet as he stood up and was nearly in tears.

Everything was happening so fast and he leaned down, kissing Louis sweetly with the happiest face. Cause they're out now and he was so happy that he can hold Louis' hand forever and not have people question it and when they have their baby, they can be the cutest family.

An idea occurred as Harry nearly forgotten something. Louis was confused as Harry said,"We need to celebrate."

"What do you mean?" Louis chuckled, nervously biting his lip when the phone rang. "Uh..."

Harry shook his head,"No, it's modest. We have to ignore it. At least for tonight. I just-- I want to do something."

Instead of asking questions, Louis reluctantly followed and saw Harry go in the bathroom. At first, he was still confused. But, then Harry pulled out five pregnancy tests and Louis blinked in surprise. He can understood two, but five? Seemed like a bit much but then again, it was more reliable.

Of course, Louis didn't really want to see Harry peeing. He may love the boy and everything, he may have eaten him out and sucked him off and fucked him. But, for some reason this was stepping over a line and he just turned his back and waited for Harry to get through each of them.

Even hearing someone peeing is a little weird, but somehow amusing and Louis hummed Wheels on the Bus when he waited and Harry groaned in annoyance. But, soon enough he was done and he placed the tests on the sink. It smelled like pee, but Louis shook the thought away.

He told Harry sweetly while patting his back,"No matter what, just know we won't give up. Tonight is amazing either way. We came out and we told the truth and that's amazing in itself."

"I want a baby."

"I do too, love. I do too."

Those couple minutes were the longest ever. Louis knew this was going to determine a lot. It was one the third time they took tests since having sex constantly, but it was probably the most nerve wracking. It's been two months, nearly February already and they just needed this.

As the time came to a close end, Louis lightly brushed Harry's arm and pressed kisses on his shoulder before leaning his head on the broad shoulder. Harry leaned his head on Louis' and they were quiet before a loud beep was heard. The timer from his phone was set for the tests.

Harry hesitated and he went over, the tests flipped so he couldn't see them. Louis took one of Harry's hands and entwined their fingers. Harry reached over and he took a breath, slowly flipping over each tests and his breath caught in his throat while Louis waited to hear the results since Harry wanted it to be a surprise. And they were all the same and Harry told Louis the answer.

"Positive. Louis, we're positive."

His voice was in awe and Louis turned with wide eyes, grin growing by the second as he saw Harry in tears. Louis was beaming and he tackled his boyfriend with a tight hug. He wrapped his arms around Harry's middle and pressed a million kisses to his face as tears fell.

Most couples aren't lucky. Most straight couples can't even have babies and some take years to make one. However, Harry, a boy with a rare condition-- he can and did get pregnant so quickly. Two months isn't a lot to some, or it's a lot to others. But, either way, he was so blessed knowing that they were having a baby.

That night, they stayed up and they snuggled and kissed and their phones stayed off afterwards. They were just so happy and no one will really understand. Because, everyone is different and in this situation, they felt relieved to know it'll be different. Louis will make sure of that. Nothing is happening to his baby or his other baby. Both already meant the world to him and he can't have another world taken away. Not if he has a say in it.


	33. Chapter 33

"So, you're pregnant?"

The doctor looked at her clipboard as Harry sat on the exam table and held hands with Louis. Neither were really sure what they're anxious for. They know he's pregnant. He took twenty-seven tests and only one said negative, which was a fluke because well, he's pregnant.

Harry narrowed his eyes as he exclaimed,"There's a baby inside of me!"

"Okay," She said quickly with her hands held in defense. "Let me look at the tests, see how far along you are and such. I doubt you're passed a month, but you never know. You've been trying since November, correct?" He nodded and she shrugged,"Well, maybe you're farther along than we think. We'll see."

He nodded and tried not to snap at her to hurry up as she continued checking his records. As if she has never seen it before. It's not like Harry is a rude person. Hell, he's probably the nicest man on earth. He apologized for tripping over a puppy. It's in his blood to be kind.

However, Harry just really wants to make sure his baby is safe and to know how far along he is because he's so, so, so happy and he was literally high off his happiness. Louis found it amusing and kept looking at him with a grin, considering his baby was having a baby once again.

It was sad to think about it as if they never had a baby, so they always makes sure people know this is their second child and that they won't forget Miles. It's only been about six months since they lost him and they're still strongly holding onto their little pumpkin. The boy just happens to be having a sister or brother.

When their doctor left, Louis lightly rubbed his hand over Harry's shaking knee to soothe him. Harry was probably the most excited, not that Louis isn't. It's the fact that Harry happened to be the one to carry their little ones. He felt a deeper connection mentally, but emotionally they were both very eager to know everything they can.

They had to make sure they did everything a hundred percent right this time. They already got healthy foods and they were off for another ten or eleven months, so they were good. Of course, they had a few shows here or there, but only when they were on talk shows and stuff like that. Quick and easy.

Harry hummed 'Infinity' quietly while rubbing his flat tummy. He was probably most excited to have his bump show. He didn't know whether or not that was a good thing or a bad thing, but he truly loved when he had his bump. Even if it was another, it was okay because that's their babies homes and Miles had a good time, so their new baby should enjoy it as well.

It wasn't just the baby, though. Harry was anxious in general. Just a couple days till Modest! is gone and then they're signing to a new record label right after. Harry wasn't sure who it was, Liam just talked to some people that Zayn was going to go to (before he signed with RCA) and he talked to some of the people who work there, so Harry was going with whatever Liam thought was right.

The problem is they don't know how long they're doing these. The boys sort of made a pact that they were going to do at last one more tour and album, maybe two if they're feeling it then. They promised one more and that's what they were planning. They were already writing for the sixth album and planning to go to some places they haven't been yet, just to give those people a chance. But, then they're not sure.

When they have this baby, Louis and Harry both knew they were going to be done with everything and busy. Neither wanted to be a bad parent and stick their baby with a nanny or something. Besides, they had plans already for after One Direction and maybe they could fulfill them.

Louis was probably going to officially join the Rovers team and work on finding musicians for his record label. While Harry was going to write music and hopefully get into modelling, preferably with YSL. He's been meaning to do so considering many companies have asked, but he didn't want people to start rumors about him leaving the band. Once again.

They had a lot planned and everyone thinks the end is when the band is over. But, that'll lead to a new beginning. They're still be there, just not on stage. Besides, they have more things they want to accomplish than just being in a band. And, they don't want anything holding them back from living to their full potential.

The door suddenly opened and Harry looked up quickly, waiting with wide eyes as the Doctor Nussbaum grinned. She told Harry with a sweet tone,"Well, you're eight weeks along. Meaning around early December the baby was conceived. They seem to be in perfect condition and nothing is out of the ordinary."

"So, everything's okay? Nothing weird?" Harry asked with worry, but then pouted when Louis tugged him back. He huffed and whined,"I just want to make sure our baby is okay! I mean, I didn't even get morning sickness or anything. While last time I probably threw up ritually."

She chuckled and raised an eyebrow,"Yes, that's normal. Every pregnancy is different, even with the same person. You'll have different symptoms and different cravings, if any. Also, you could be bigger or smaller when you get a bump depending on the size of the baby."

Still, Harry couldn't help it. He placed his hand on his belly and there was nothing there yet, but he still felt like he was definitely going to have a hard time carrying this time. Mainly because he's more cautious and worried about what might happen with the baby considering everything.

Luckily, Louis placed a hand on his arm and assured,"Nothing is wrong, yeah? She would've said so by now."

"No, everything is fine. I checked over the ultrasound and there's nothing out of the ordinary." She then picked up a picture of the ultrasound and smiled as she walked over. "Not much can be identified. But, see? The ba--wait," She furrowed her eyebrows and halted.

Harry's attention was caught immediately and he asked frantically,"What's wrong? Why do you look like that? Are they okay?"

"They most certainly are," She muttered while staring deeply at the ultrasound. "Harry, be a dear and lay down again. We need to do another ultrasound."

The boy shook his head quickly and exclaimed,"What's wrong?! Why are you staying quiet? This is my baby, I deserve to know what's wrong with them. Are they safe? Hurt? Is it a false alarm? Cause, I took twent--"

He squeaked in surprise as Louis kissed him deeply and the older boy mumbled against his lips,"Calm down and let the doctor do her job. Just lay down, baby. Okay? No need to have a heart attack, I'm sure they're fine."

As much as he wanted to assure Harry, it was hard to do when nothing was confirmed. Of course, he knew the baby was fine since she didn't say anything harsh or looked worried. If anything, she seemed excited and Louis just tried to soothe Harry as the boy laid back.

He gently brushed his fingers through Harry's wavy locks and gave small kisses while the doctor put the cold gel on his tummy once again. She was scanning the tummy and Louis frowned at the tattoo that needed to be fixed. They already set an appointment when they went and got their matching canoe tattoos.

At first, the ultrasound looked normal and there was that small blob again. He smiled as he looked at it, eyes shimmering when seeing the fetus move. It was always a touching moment and he linked his fingers with Harry's, seeing the boy leaning up to look at their baby.

However, the doctor grinned and said with excitement,"Oh my, it looks like it really is a they."

"Wait, what..." Louis slowly let go of Harry's hand and Harry was confused. "B-But..."

He looked at the ultrasound and breath hitched, instantly recognizing the image from previous experience. Harry was still confused and the doctor chuckled in amusement as she nodded. They both instantly knew what this meant and Harry was lost at their reactions.

He frowned and pouted,"What's going on? I don't understand."

"Congratulations, you're having triplets."

Harry gasped and sat up,"No fucking way!"

"Yes, Mr. Styles. Look," She pointed to the screen and he scooted closer, staring at the screen as she motioned while speaking,"Typically you can tell at around ten weeks. But, you can see one of the babies is hidden behind the first and over there? You can see the head of another. They're small, so they're hidden easily. It's common with multiples."

It was the most shocking thing ever. Harry wasn't sure this was even possible. They're having not one baby, but three? He didn't think they could even have one baby months ago. A year ago he didn't know he could have a baby at all. Yet, here he is, having three at once.

He glanced up at Louis and the boy was pale. The doctor asked him hesitantly,"Are you alright sir? You might want to sit down. I know this is a shocking situation."

But, Louis was just spluttering out as he ran as hands through his hair,"T-Three babies? Three? Fuck. That's like...more than one."

Harry chuckled,"Yeah, babe. I think that's the whole idea here."

"Triplets. Oh wow," Louis shook his head and blinked rapidly as he tried to wrap his head around that.

A frown formed on Harry's lips at Louis' reaction. He went to speak, but suddenly Louis was slowing down and Harry's eyes widened as he saw his boyfriend slowly collapse to the ground. He gasped and rushed to help him, panicking when seeing how pale the boy looked.

Harry cried out in worry, lightly lifting the boy's head up,"What happened?!"

The doctor said as she crouched down next to him,"Don't worry, he's fine. This has happened many times when someone finds out they're having sets of multiples. Give me your shirt."

The boy shakily got up and grabbed his shirt from the exam table and handed it to her. She rolled it up and lifted Louis' head gently before placing it underneath. She got up and grabbed an ice pack from the back of the room and went over, placing it on the boy's head as Harry gently brushed back Louis hair with a soft expression.

He didn't think Louis would faint. He only saw that in movies and read about it. But, why did he faint? He didn't understand. Surely it must have been a shocker, but not enough to cause this, right? Did he not want that many kids? Harry was surely overwhelmed, but more with excitement.

Thankfully, the boy slowly woke up and was blinking up in confusion from where he was laid on the ground. Harry let out a breath of relief and he smiled sweetly at his boyfriend. He leaned down and pecked his nose gently, brushing back his hair and nervously biting his lip.

Louis looked confused and mumbled sleepily while squinting from the bright lights,"What's goin' on?"

"You fainted, Mr.Tomlinson," The doctor informed and shook her head slowly with a small laugh. "It's fairly common when finding out you're having three babies. Now, Harry make sure he stays laid down until I return. I'm printing some ultrasounds and I'll give you a packet on how to go about raising multiplies. Along with prescribing your prenatal vitamins and a nice nutrients list of food."

Harry thanked her and he saw Louis staring up at the ceiling with wide eyes, obviously realizing why he fainted now. He didn't seem very pleased and that scared Harry. He knew going from one baby to three was definitely unexpected and worrying, but Louis just seemed unwelcomed to the idea.

When the doctor left, there was a thick silence in the air and Harry was suddenly sad which wasn't what he wanted. He wanted a baby with Louis. He wanted six kids and already has three down now. He wanted a huge family and Louis wanted this too. So, why was he acting like this was terrible?

Harry turned to Louis and said,"You're not happy."

"What makes you think that?" Louis chuckled forcefully.

But, Harry saw through it and shook his head,"You're upset cause we're having triplets. I don't understand. Why aren't you happy? I thought a big family was our dream."

Guilt showed in Louis' eyes and he sat up, accepting Harry's hands in his. He paused, a thoughtful look on his face and Louis explained softly,"It's not that I'm not happy. I'm just more stressed now. Harry, we're going from thinking we're having one to three now. It's a huge difference. We need to move now and we need more rooms and we're outnumbered. Plus, you said you want a cat and --"

Harry smiled and interrupted him with a quick peck on the lips. "You're truly the sweetest person ever. You're over thinking it, love. Just imagine -- three babies. That's triple the love and hugs and kisses and cuddles and clothes shopping and 'i love you dad's' and lives to watch be fulfilled."

"It's also triple the money, triple the puberty and diapers and crying and snot and risks of getting sick," Louis retorted and grimaced a bit. "I just, I want them so badly. But, not it's actually them and I'm scared we might fail this one time. That we're not ready and we made the wrong decision."

"No," Harry snapped and scooted himself in Louis' lap because he loves being little spoon. He wrapped his arms around Louis' neck and nuzzled his nose against Louis' button one. "We're the power couple. We're superheroes and we can do this. Just imagine, three little Larry's running around with curly hair and blue eyes."

A grin formed on both their faces as Louis teased,"And dimples."

Harry giggled and nodded, pecking Louis' lips and they laughed quietly while aimlessly kissing each other--short and sweet. It was funny to think that sometimes they didn't even know if they would ever be together again and now they're starting a family. A legit, huge family.

They had so much they wanted to be done. They had to move and find a bigger house. A four bedroom would be best, but Harry wanted a music room and Louis wanted an 'award room' which would hold their records for One Direction and their trophies and x-Factor pictures. So, they needed it to be bigger, but still homey unlike Louis' place.

That's why they went straight to Liam's after getting the ultra sound and well, when they found out about the triplets they laughed until they saw three babies in the picture and yeah. It's real. But, so is the fact that they also needed to get new cars that were family friendly and a lot had to be done.

It was fate that they had the break. It was stressful to be doing this and Harry hated it. He didn't see the point in doing everything online for this, but Louis said it was the best way to get things done. Which is why Harry would let him do most of the work anyways.

Except, he would get bored when he was alone. Harry couldn't help it and that's how he would end up back in the room with Louis, who wore adorable glasses and grey sweaters. Only, he would be sat in Louis' lap and snuggled close, balling up like a little baby and end up falling asleep while Louis typed. And they were just made for each other.

-

"Louis, dear, can you hand me the phone?!" Harry shouted from where he was rummaging through the drawers to find some baby powder and groaning when he couldn't find it.

He searched around and frantically kept looking, trying not to look at his hideous appearance. He still had a towel wrapped around his head to dry his hair and his robe was still on. He was rushing to try to get to work on time, but sadly Louis wasn't being the most helpful husband ever.

When he heard nothing and the phone kept ringing, he glared. Harry shouted,"Louis, get the fucking phone now!"

Of course, there was once again no response. Typical. Harry rolled his eyes and stomped out of the bathroom, trying to find out where his so-called partner was. He had twenty minutes till he had to leave and was still trying to get ready. But, the kids also need help and so far he's the only one helping.

Harry scoffed as he saw Louis laying down in bed with soda and a footie game on the telly. Harry shook his head in annoyance and Louis kept shouting 'fuck' whenever the players were not doing well. Harry stood there with his hands on his hips and narrowed his eyes.

He whistled to get Louis' attention,"Excuse me, husband? My partner? Life-time lover? We have kids, ya know. And sometimes they need you."

"Uh huh, just -- can you go? I'm trying to watch the--" A loud 'ooh' was heard on the telly and Louis gasped, shouting at the telly,"You fucking loser! The ball was right there! It was right fucking there, you asshole!" Louis angrily grabbed his crisps and furiously snacked on them.

Harry looked at him in disgust,"Ew, it's six in the morning, what are you even doing?"

He didn't see why Louis was watching a footie game in the morning, he just have recorded it. But, either way, he's usually not up till Harry wakes him and now he's drinking soda and eating crisps? It was a bad health and life choice. But, not just that. He was so lazy.

"Listen, baby, can you just leave? I have a game to watch," Louis waved his hand in dismissal. "It's my only day off, let me relax in peace."

Before Harry could even argue, a loud cry was heard and he simply nodded at Louis, not bothering to speak. He wasn't sure what it was about this, but he really needed to make sure their baby is okay since he usually doesn't cry that loud. Only when he misses Louis, but Louis doesn't want to play daddy today.

Harry reluctantly left the room and left Louis. He went to the baby's room and picked him up, trying not to get annoyed with the way the boy slobbered on him. He sniffed him and figured he was just hungry or tired and needed a cuddle. So, he carried the boy downstairs.

There, he saw their seven other kids getting ready for school. Yes, they have eight kids. It was Harry's best yet worst decision ever. He knew that was a complicated life, but it was worth it. He just had to deal with it on his own sometimes and it can get pretty tough.

As he went to the kitchen, the youngest child besides the baby tugged at his shirt. She pouted and asked Harry with an innocent face,"Where's daddy?"

"Daddy's busy," Harry told her, smiling through the pain.

She whined and stomped her foot,"I want daddy to drive to school for us! Miss him sooo much. He works too much and just wanna keep him once."

The way she spoke broke Harry's heart and he nodded in complete understanding. It was weird how easily he can relate to his own child. He knew she missed Louis, yet he was home a lot. It just seemed like whenever he was home, he didn't care to leave his room and neither did their oldest son, but still.

Instead of replying to that, he just gave her a kiss on the cheek and had the oldest set the table. Breakfast was a meal they eat together with along with dinner. Sadly, Louis didn't attend either of them and especially not often. However, Harry tried not to complain.

Because, Louis works hard and deserves some fun, right? However, Harry worried their 'fun' was different and while Harry coordinates the kids with his work, Louis just sat home and ate crisps. He shuts his door, silently not inviting anyone and it made Harry sad. But, he tried hiding it.

He wanted to set an example for their kids. They only technically have one dad at the moment since Louis had no parenting actions done and Harry hated that. Them having jobs didn't mean they could forget the most important jobs were to find love and happiness.

A voice was heard and Harry was confused as the darkness left, light taking over. He looked around the room in confusion and he yawned, rubbing his eyes sleepily. He blinked a few times and it was then he realized that everything that happened was just a dream.

He was mostly thankfully, because that was literally a nightmare to him at the moment. Not that he didn't want to be a 'mum' dad or have eight kids. That sounded amazing to him. It was the fact that Louis was basically a lazy dad and not the cool or good kind. He was pretty rude, if anything.

Mainly, the reason he knew this was basically because Louis wasn't like that. He wasn't going to be a lazy dad. Of course, everyone has those lazy days and he was fine, but the Louis in his dream wasn't at all kind or active. He sat on his computer, phone or TV and then would sleep at home or something.

Harry frowned and was worried that this could happen, though. Louis could one day turn into an asshole and then what? Harry wouldn't want a jerk raising his babies. He had three lives now. Three people to take care of. Then himself, but he was more worried about his babies than anything.

Before he could think through the worries anymore, he was confused and saw the door open. He knew Louis wasn't in bed (or else they'd be cuddled together), but he didn't expect Louis to enter the room with what seemed to be toast and eggs with some bacon. His face with a bright smile.

Harry sat up and Louis exclaimed loudly,"Happy birthday, my loveee!"

And that's when Harry was obviously going crazy. Because, what? It's his birthday? Since when? Harry was lost and then he remembered that of course it's his birthday. They just left the doctors a couple days ago and he felt so silly when he noticed he was lost in basically everything in his life.

He took the food and told Louis with his gravelly morning voice,"Thank you, Lou. Mind giving me cuddles?"

"Course not, darling," Louis chuckled and climbed into bed, proudly looking at he food he made as he wrapped his arms around Harry from a sort of behind angle. "You know, I made that all myself. Figured I should learn to cook before our little munchkins are like, five years old."

Harry snorted,"We're just passed five weeks, calm down."

Louis pouted, but nodded and he turned on the movie White Chicks while they eating. Or Harry was. And well, let's just say that Louis wasn't good at cooking. The bacon was under-cooked, the eggs had shells in them and the bread was stale. All-in-all, Harry nearly died.

And when he rushed to the bathroom to throw up, he wasn't sure if it was cause of the food or the babies. Probably both. He did almost eat raw bacon, so he's just happy he didn't or else there would be some consequences and problems to the situation and that would be food poisoning.

Louis frowned as he went in and saw Harry retching into the toilet. He grimaced at the smell of vomit and went over, crouching behind his boyfriend. He gently brushed Harry's hair back and kissed his neck while the boy whimpered once done, coughing slightly and sniffling.

The older boy told him,"Baby, brush your teeth and then lay in bed while I get some water for ya, yeah?"

"Wanted some kisses but now I'm all gross," He complained as he shakily took up, wiping his eyes that dampened with tears when he threw up.

"I'll kiss you later, promise," Louis assured and squeezed Harry's should as a promise.

Harry watched as Louis left and he looked disgusting from what he saw in the mirror. He didn't look okay at all. He was pale and sweaty and eyes brimmed red. He didn't see how Louis could stand looking at him if this is what he's like. Plus, his cheeks have gotten fatter and his jaw is still there obviously, but not as prominent because of his fat.

Insecurities filled him, but he brushed his teeth to ignore them. Harry headed out and sat on the bed, snuggling with his blanket and waiting for his love. He felt so cold without his cuddly bear next to him and it's his birthday. So, all he wanted was Louis until they celebrated at the party tomorrow.

Thankfully, Louis returned with a glass of water and what seemed to be an envelope. Harry was confused as the older boy got into bed and handed him both. Harry took a sip of the water and he sighed a bit as he glanced at Louis, the dream reoccuring in his mind.

Louis saw him staring and frowned. He scooted closer and wrapped an arm around him,"What's wrong love?"

"Nothing," Harry smiled fakely.

Louis scoffed,"Don't even lie. You suck at it."

"I suck you." He saw Louis' expression and grumbled,"Ugh, I just...had this dream, yeah?"

The older boy nodded and twirled a bit of Harry's hair. "Elaborate."

"Well, it was in the future and like, we had around eight kids and it was so cute and they were so cute. And it was perfect, but you weren't...you didn't care. You wouldn't help me and you were just like those dads on the telly that always laze around and I don't know, it scared me," Harry admitted, looking down in shame.

A hurt expression showed on Louis' face,"You think I'd be like that?"

"No, of course not. Never," Harry promised. "That's why it scares me. I don't get why I dreamed of that."

Louis nodded slowly and they both were aware that the dream probably meant nothing, but it still worried them dearly. Cause, sometimes dreams are like signs and they point you in the location that can go wrong or right depending on the way you go.

He just shook his head and Louis grabbed a envelope he brought. "Let's think about something nicer. Here, I have better gifts but they're mainly for the babies and stuff. I just thought you'd like something simple." 

It's times like these that Harry realizes he met his soulmate. Louis knew him better than anything and his heart ached around him. He grinned, then slowly took the envelope that had his name on it with a bunch of doodles. It was cute.

So Louis.

Louis hugged him from behind and seemed more eager than Harry. He blushed and Harry smiled as he opened it. He unfolded the paper and was amused as he read out loud,"I, Louis Tomlinson, solemly promise to do the follows throughout my life with Harry Styles."

"Keep reading," Louis urged.

"I was going to."

"You're being slow."

"I paused for dramatic effect."

"Readddd itttt."

Harry snorted, but read more,"I will always give Harry a good morning kiss when in the same house. I will always help with the babies and never leave Harry overwhelmed. I will always be there even if we're fighting. I will always tell Harry he's beautiful at least once a day. I will say I love him at last once a day. I will always let Harry help pick out the names. And last, I will always keep our sex life as amazing as it is."

When finished, he was still a bit confused and looked at Louis. The older boy shrugged,"Like I said, I promise to do all of these. And if I miss one, then ignore me for a day."

"Like that's possible," Harry chuckled and pecked Louis' lips. "This present is sweet and thoughtful. I love the background picture of us. Did you print it or something?"

"Ha, like I can paint," Louis laughed and shook his head. "I just tried out some app and it worked well. See those three circles? Those are our babies." Louis touched Harry's tummy,"Our three little angels who I can't wait to see."

Harry frowned,"Still seven months, Lou."

What sucked about pregnancy is there's a time and a place and there's nothing you can do to quicken. Not safely, at least. But, either way, there's no way out and you have to wait and Harry hated waiting more than anything.

Louis groaned and seemed to be in the same boat. He whined as he leaned his head on Harry's shoulder. "Oh well, I can wait. Right now I'm just sad cause my wittle Harry's a grown man and it's scaring yet exciting me."

"I don't wanna talk about my age. Let's talk about baby names," Harry suggested since the topic was always his favorite.

"Seems kinda earlier to me thinking of names already. Like you said, we have seven months left and I'd rather just try to maybe find a house still or something," Louis joked and Harry shook his head. "Knew it! You would totally be the sassy one on birthdays."

"Duh," Harry scoffed and flipped his hair. A fond smile tugged on Louis' lips and he kissed Harry quickly. Harry chuckled and asked him,"Did any of the boys call or text? Figured I'd keep my phone off today and call my mum later."

"Yeah, Niall called. They'll come by tomorrow though." He wrapped an arm around him and said,"Anyways, is there anything I can do to make your birthday special? Besides the obvious, of course. Like cake and stuff. I just want to know what you need."

Harry sighed and he could take the opportunity to make Louis rake the leaves from the backyard or clean the dishes. Maybe he can even organize his movies and CD's. However, that all seemed like hard labor and he didn't want to be rude and make his boyfriend do that. Especially when he can do the puppy eyes and Louis will do it.

Instead, Harry just pleaded sweetly,"My back does hurt a little. Maybe a massage would be nice?"

It was sort of a dumb request, let's face it, Louis' fingers and hands are great. But, they have their times when they're rude and don't do the job such as massaging. He just had rather small hands and Harry's back was large, so it was hard for him to maneuver around like that.

Luckily, Harry wasn't picky and loved that Louis was at least trying. He didn't get the kinks out fully, but he did release some stress on his body which is amazing. He had amazing elbows and just moved deep in there, causing Harry to tense with each touch and damn, it's hot.

To say it was the best birthday ever was a little hard to accept. Because, as he thought about it, this all started when Zac broke up with him. Nowadays, Zac was out doing movies and didn't seem to care. But, if he said he didn't appreciate what happened now, he would regret that so much.

The rest of the day was nice and they did small events like had friends over and then they went out at a restaurant where people were taking pictures. It was more aware now than ever that Louis and Harry were dating considering now they truly confirmed it with their own mouths. And their held hands.

And well, Harry has to say Louis went all out. During dinner, they split food with a weird ass name and fed each other. Then, they went to a movie and had some popcorn. Lastly, they went home and Harry laid on Louis, hugging him close and they fell asleep with the big spoon protectively holding his little spoon and their babies. Cause, people say two is better than one, but Louis thinks it's three now.


	34. Chapter 34

At first, Harry's pregnancy was fine and the boys didn't know they were having triplets yet. They've kept it on the downlow since Harry wanted to wait a bit before telling everyone the news. If they tell one person, then they will tell another and suddenly everyone will know.

Louis understood why this was a big deal. First of all, they were already having a baby after losing one and that was huge news in the media. Now, the world knows they are trying to have a kid and if they knew Harry was having a triplets? Well, Louis can't name one famous female that had triplets, let alone a male.

Besides, they were on break now. No worries, just some writing and going to start recording soon. Other than that, the were on their own and having triplets was a pain in the arse. It was hard enough thinking about having a baby in general, but now three?

Louis was scared.

It was the fact that he was having a baby and this time it was planned; that's what scared him. He's twenty-four, he felt old enough to be a dad. Hell, he wanted a kid since he was nineteen. But, it's more real now. It was real with Miles, but that wasn't planned. He felt more...mature and he didn't want to be. He wanted to be young forever. He wanted to be Peter Pan.

But, he soon realized that life isn't a Disney Movie and Neverland isn't real. He had to grow up some day and as he texted Harry about facilities and prices of homes, he knew this was his time to grow up. Harry always said even adults are still kids, they're just kids with experience and responsibility. So, Louis can do house hunting, right? He can just watch Spongebob before bed as well and get excited when Hey Arnold is on.

The problem is that Louis is also scared of the number. Three kids. That's a lot for his first baby. Or should he say babies? Yeah, his first baby was Miles, but his first time raising a baby happens to be three times as hard. He had to realize that him and Harry are only two people with four arms and that things were going to be even more overwhelming than ever.

Anne and Jay said they would help with Miles, so hopefully they could try helping with the babies as well. Their three little munchkins were going to be a hassle. Three times the crying and pooping and feedings and teethings-- just three times as much stress and hair pulling and bathing and teaching. It was going to be a hell of a ride.

But, not only that, Louis knew there was a chance (much bigger chance) of...losing one of the little angels. He looked it up, his mum's doctor always said that with twins and now that there is another, he knew statics for one of them passing were higher and it scared him since Harry's so excited and he didn't want his boyfriend sad again.

However, Louis told himself not to worry. Harry's healthy and less stressed. Last time he was stressed since day one, now he's more relaxed and doing his stupid yoga and he's such an angel. He's been looking at houses and trying to figure out what to do with the rooms, if the babies should be in one room or each have their own. It was amazing.

They're such a domestic couple.

Louis smiled a bit as he relaxed on Liam's couch, waiting for the boy to return. He knew that Liam and Niall were going to flip out when he told them. However, Harry suggest they can know now as long as they wait t tell their mums. They knew their mums won't tell anyone, but if someone overhears it'll be everywhere.

When he saw Harry sending a link to another house, he also noticed Liam and Niall were returning into the room. They were watching footie while Harry spent some time with Gemma. She didn't know they were having triplets either, but her and Lou insisted they helped with the housing and Zayn was also chilling with them.

Louis looked up and grinned when Niall tossed him a bag of crisps. He thanked him and opened it as he said,"Adverts are on at the moment. We're winning so far, though."

"Thank God," Niall grumbled as he leaned back next to Louis and asked him,"So, how was the ultrasound? You haven't talked about it and it's been over a week."

Liam added,"We thought you'd be rambling about it by now."

He hesitated, knowing Harry said to tell them but wasn't sure how to even say it. Oops, accidentally fucked too hard and now there's three. My bad. He didn't think that was the best way to announce it. Then again, he knew the boys wouldn't care too much and they would probably love it.

So, he shrugged and turned to them with a small smile on his face. He announced sweetly,"Harry's pregnant with triplets. We found out at the last ultrasound."

A silence fell and he awkwardly shifted when he saw Liam's mouth hung open, crisp in his hand and eyes wide. While Niall was coughing and spluttering with his grape soda. Louis handed him a wash cloth that was on the table and chuckled a bit at his reaction.

"Holy shit, mate! You sperm is made of magic!" Niall exclaimed, glancing at Louis' crotch.

A grimace formed on Louis' face as he smacked Niall upside the head,"Ew, don't talk about my sperm, thank you very much. I just, it's in my genes. I mean, my family is full of multiples. Then again, I was even surprised when she told me. Didn't think I'd be lucky enough to get Harry pregnant again, let alone with three babies."

Liam raised an eyebrow,"You fainted, didn't you?"

"Pft, no," Louis scoffed, nonchalantly taking a sip of water and sighed when Liam stared him down. "Okay, so like, maybe I sort of fainted. A tiny bit. Just a little."

He made a gesture with his fingers and Niall bursted out laughing, imagining Louis fainting and Louis blushed a little. He awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, then glared when Niall leaned against him for support. Louis punched him in the arm and was happy to see the game was on again.

Sadly, the boys weren't even interested in the game. Which sucked since he really wanted to watch. However, he really loved talking about the babies as well. The topic just made him nervous and he hated talking about them without Harry around since it's their babies, not his.

However, Niall turned to Louis and asked in confusion,"How the hell did this even happen? You know you're gonna be exhausted, but Harry's-- well, he's going to need to be on bed rest for a few weeks after he has the babies. That means your arse is gonna be super daddy for a while."

"I know," Louis sighed deeply and slouched as he ran his hands over his face. "Damn, he's only two months along and we didn't have the babies, yet I'm already fucking tired."

Liam laughed as he patted Louis' knee,"Well, that's what ya get, Tommo. Next time stop fucking him so much. Your pull out game is weak!"

A loud laugh left Niall's lips as he high-fived Liam and Louis mocked his friend silently while rolling his eyes. He knew that was true, but he didn't think so much sex would lead to that many kids. Does anyone ever expect that? Cause, he's pretty sure that's not how life works.

However, Louis did know that Harry was already going to be showing, if he hasn't already. Triplets are complicated, so is how much you show when you're pregnant. Since Harry's already had a baby, he won't show as much. And since he's more broad, tall and has a bit of muscle, he won't be as 'stuck out' with his tummy. But, he's carrying three kids. It's going to be a lot to carry. Louis felt so bad for his love.

Speaking of, his phone beeped and Louis smiled as he saw he had a snapchat sent from Harry. Since they've used the One Direction snapchat, they decided to make their own private ones. Harry's been sending him tons of cute videos and pics and now he sent one of Lux on his back with their smiles huge and it was a little blurry. But, super cute. The caption read 'missing you, booo x' and he smiled.

"Harry?" Niall's voice pulled Louis attention from the phone and he nodded, showing Niall the picture. "Awww, that's so cute."

"Mine," Louis narrowed his eyes as he pouted.

Niall snorted and Liam whined,"I wanna see!"

The boy groaned, but replayed the snapchat so Liam could see it. He then looked down at his phone and waited till they were talking before he took a quick selfie with his typical dorky face, eyes crossed and sort of like a cute monkey face that the fans loved. Especially Harry, though. He then added a caption that said 'miss you more doll' and added a kissy emoji. It was all too cheesy, but just so them.

After he sent it, he smiled and went back to watching the game with his friends. He knew Harry was going to be asking him to come home soon, so he needed to have as much fun as possible. Not that he didn't have fun with Harry, he just wanted to have fun with his friends as well, though.

Which he did, because Liam and Niall were amazing to watch sports with. Usually Harry would complain about Louis being too loud and 'into' the game since he strings out a bunch of curse words and yells at the telly. It's not his fault. He just really loves the game and Niall and Liam were great with understanding that.

Much to his dismay, he was right and Harry was already texting him and begging him to come home cause he found the 'perfect' house and they just had to get it and he needed green beans with vinegar really badly. Louis wasn't sure why, but Harry's been craving vinegar.

So, Louis headed out after his friends wished him luck and promised to visit soon. Niall was going back to Ireland soon and Liam was going to go to America with Sophia for a while since he already visited his family. Louis was going to miss them, but he'll be busy anyways and they have money to see each other more anyways.

Louis got in his rover and headed out. It wasn't rare to drive alone, especially in London. He felt like he was at home there and it felt safer, so he roamed more without being scared of getting mobbed like he usually is in LA or somewhere more open. Sometimes management would not want to risk it, but something great happened.

Modest is gone.

Yes, after years of being tormented and bullied and restricted-- they were free. At the moment, they're not signed to anyone legally. They were talking with a record label for the next couple years, but as of now they were allowed to do what they want and Louis loved it. This meant tweeting what they want, posting what they want and wearing and just doing whatever they please. No strings attached.

The fans definitely loved it since the boys have been interacting more. Harry's even posted a selfie. The fans flipped out when he took a cute bathroom selfie and did a dorky tongue-out smiley expression. He was sort of mocking some girls, but the fans knew he meant it playfully and has been posing one a day.

Of course, they noticed a small 'bump' and were freaking out. It wasn't really a bump, but they noticed something and were well aware of Harry's body, so they knew when it was different. That's why they were going to explain the pregnancy in a video so that they can discuss things more.

Louis sighed as he pulled into gate, then parking in the garage and was pleased no one was home except Harry. No offense, but he's not in the mood to see anyone at the moment aside from his boyfriend. That's why he was happy when he saw the boy lounging with his hair in a bun, a lilac sweater on and some sweat while browsing on his laptop.

A fond look was on Louis' face as he headed over, tossing his keys on the counter. Harry looked up and Louis walked behind the couch to wrap his arm around his boyfriend and kiss his neck. Harry hummed softly,"Hi, babe."

"Hey," Louis said and nosed at Harry's cheek sweetly. He tugged off his jacket before joining his boyfriend on the couch and stretched a bit. "So, what's up? How is everyone?"

Harry typed as he replied, eyes on the screen,"Zayn and Perrie are heading to Bradford for a bit, Lux and Lou are home and Lux is really happy to have three little babies to play with. And Gemma, well she's telling mum." Harry bit his lip as he looked at Louis,"You might wanna tell yours. Wouldn't want my mum thinking Jay already knows, that'll cause problems again."

Louis grimaced as he nodded and leaned his head on Harry's shoulder. "Yeah, I guess. I'll do it later. But, anyways, what's this house you want to get? You know we have a lot to think before choosing."

"No, I found the perfect one. You'll love it," Harry promised as he went to his bookmarks and clicked the link. He leaned his head on Louis' and beamed. "It's amazing and even has a pool. I know it seems cliché rich, but it's homey looking and also a little modern? I love the outer look as well."

Louis wasn't sure what he was saying. All he knew about homes was bedrooms and bathrooms--simple as that. But, Harry's more into décor and designing and all that shit. He didn't care much, but he did want to like it. It'd be terrible living in a home you're not happy in.

Finally, a picture showed up of a nice house. It wasn't too extravagant, not like how Louis' was before moving in with Harry. But, it looked two stories and was huge. But, not like a mansion depending on what people consider a mansion. There was a gate to a long graveled driveway leading to two garages.

Harry explained as he clicked on some pictures,"It's five bedrooms. So, we get a room,then each of the babies will get one and one could be our office area. There's a family room which is where we can put the awards and stuff, you know? And there's a basement. So, that can be your 'mancave' and sort of like our fun room. There's three bathrooms, which annoys me, but it'll do. Oh, and the kit--"

"Whoa, chill," Louis laughed as he patted Harry's shoulder. "Do the babies really need one room each?"

A frown tugged on Harry's lips,"Well, what if one wakes up and cries? Then we'll have two crying babies and then three and it'll be frustrating."

"It's always going to be frustrating. Triplets and twins and multiples get attached since they're in the belly for nine months together. They usually cling together and they love sleeping together," Louis explained, placing a hand on Harry's tummy and saw Harry pouting. "Hey now, don't pout."

Harry looked down with a deep sigh,"I'm sorry."

"For what? It's alright. We can make them each have a room and they can sleep together for a couple months and slowly separate them. It'll be okay," Louis assured as he clicked on the other pictures. He noticed Harry was still sad and asked with concern,"What's with the frown, love?"

Much to his surprise, Harry's eyes began watering as he exclaimed,"I just-- you're so much more experienced than me and -- and I don't wanna mess this up. I mean, I already did! I chose too big of a house and I -- I was going to separate our babies, I'm a monster. I don't want to ruin this. I don't want to do something wrong again and now I already did. And the babies will hate me cause I tried making them leave ea--"

He was caught off guard as Louis kissed him softly, wiping at the tears falling from his teary eyes. Louis shook his head slowly and promised,"You're going to be okay, Harry. You're an amazing person and you'll be an amazing dad. Your head was in the right place, yeah? Separating them so they don't wake the others is a good idea. But, I think for the first couple months they need some familiarity."

Harry sniffled and nodded,"S-Sorry."

"Stop apologizing," Louis chuckled, patting his thigh. "It's alright."

"Okay, sorry," Harry then blushed as Louis glared pointedly. "Sorry. Fuck, sorry. No! Sorry, I-- oh, okay I'll shut up. Sorry."

Louis chuckled loudly at his boyfriend's dorkiness and rolled his eyes. He loved Harry to bits. He always just had to apologize for something, whether it be for saying sorry or for tripping over a puppy. He couldn't help but feel like the luckiest guy in the world for dating this sweetheart.

So far, he knew Harry was going to be a wreck since it's only two months in and he's already getting cravings and mood swings. But, it's expected since his hormones were in whack and they were going to be even worse with multiples. Or so Louis assumed.

He just smiled as Harry began rambling about nursery ideas again. He wasn't into designing the nurseries quite yet. Considering what happened last time, they think it'll be best to wait till at least month six. It was a pain taking down everything, hurting like hell. It was best to not do that again.

However, they did save some ideas for safe keeping and decided they'll discuss them more when they see the house in person. They were going to set an appointment and that's what sucked. They don't have their team with them anymore. When Modest! left so did everyone else except Lou and the band.

But, they did get one person back after that. Paul was a great guy and Harry contacted him after they dropped Modest. Paul had claimed have left because of his family, which was part of it. But he also left due to drama with the record label. So, now that they dropped them, Paul had allowed himself to work with them again.

They needed some security in case of fans and was excited to have him back in their life. Which is why Louis and Harry took a cute selfie and posted it on Snaphchat, twitter and instagram with the same caption that ready 'stay tuned, bunch of news coming tomorrow! x all the love. Larry' and then chuckled at the reactions.

Life was good.

-

What sucks about being famous is you have to go through a bunch of shit just to do something as simple as house hunting. Firstly, they couldn't just drive around and look at houses like normal people. They had to set appointments and identify who they are and make sure nothing was going to be extra expensive just because they're famous. Cause, sometimes people knock up prices if they know the buyer is rich.

However, it was worth it because Harry and Louis both really did want that house. They had set an appointment for two pm and were excited to be able to see it in person. It was still freezing out since it's February, so checking out the pool was going to be tricky, but they don't care too much about it at the moment anyways.

When they told the boys they were going house hunting, they were thoroughly teased by them and Harry had pouted and almost cried again. Louis tried his best not to be irritable, but he was having a bad morning and Harry being emotional wasn't the best for him.

That's what he hated about their relationship at the moment. Louis was stressed and Harry was emotional and those two things don't go well together. Louis had to will himself not to snap at Harry who cried over his bag of crisps falling and Harry had to try not to cry whenever Louis did snap at him.

Luckily, the trip to the house was decent. They had a driver and Paul was following behind, just in case. It was silly, but they need security in case the owner was like, crazy and might hold them hostage and threaten to kill them if he wasn't paid. Honestly, their fans would probably bring their money together and buy them back within two minutes, but still.

Harry had napped along the way and Louis was tweeting some fans. He smiled when he saw the boys were also tweeting. They were much more active, which was fun since they do love talking to the fans. It's just to the point that they can finally do what they want and they were proudly taking advantage of it.

By the time they got to the house, it was a little passed two. However, the owner walked out and opened the gate. Louis smiled and nudged his boyfriend. He said with a chuckle,"Hey, wake up. C'mon, H. We're here."

"Mmm, m'tired," Harry whined, wrapping his arm around his tummy with a huff. He looked up with a groggy expression and ran his fingers through his wavy hair that was getting longer everyday.

Last night, Harry couldn't sleep. He kept tossing and turning and struggling to get comfortable. Louis figured it was from the excitement of having babies. Sometimes Harry get's overly excited about things, which triggers his mind to stay awake when he should be sleeping.

Louis got out and helped his boyfriend. "We'll ask the man for some water, hopefully that'll wake you up."

Despite this, Harry was still unhappy and Louis knew this would be a long day. He placed a hand on the small of Harry's back and the owner of the house grinned. He was about in his forties, wearing a sweater with a polo underneath and having black hair with dusts of grey along the small amount of hair he had.

He held his hand out and greeted,"Hello, I'm Mr. Donaldson."

"I'm Louis Tomlinson and this is my boyfriend, Harry Styles," Louis shook his hand and stepped to the side so he could shake Harry's.

"I'm very aware, it's nice to meet you boys. And I'm assuming he's your security or bodyguard?" Louis nodded and went to speak with sympathy, but then man held his hand. "No need, I understand it's safety. Now, how about we start the tour before discussing expenses? I assume you want to see the whole house, backyard and all?"

Harry spoke up,"If that's not too much trouble."

"None at all, let's begin," He grinned and waved them along.

Honestly, looking at houses was so boring. Louis was probably just a drag, but he didn't like the whole details of everything like cabinet space and refrigerator space. While Harry was ecstatic to see an ice maker and little appliances or how the microwave was between two cabinets. They were obviously opposites.

But, maybe that's because Louis likes simple and Harry likes extravagant. He enjoyed decoration, design and fashion and anything with making things pretty. So, this was his time to shine and Louis trailed behind as Harry listened intently about how the shower had different pressures. That somewhat interested Louis.

Thankfully, they arrived to the bedrooms which was where Louis and Harry will need to discuss which would be for what since they needed to decide and make sure things would fit. It was nice to see the house from the inside, since pictures make things look smaller or bigger depending on the angles.

The man left and said,"I'll be back in a moment while you talk."

Louis nodded and waited till he left. They looked around the room and the master bedroom was theirs obviously, but the four other rooms had different sizes. Two were around the same and the other two were also similar, only one was smaller than the rest and they figured that would be the office.

Harry said with a sigh,"I wish the rooms were the same size."

"Yeah, but it'll be fine. It's not like they'll notice," Louis retorted as he wrapped his arms around Harry from behind. "You know, our master bathroom has a Jacuzzi bath."

"Yeah, that can barely fit you. Let alone me," Harry pouted as he turned in the smaller boy's arm. "We can't cuddle in it. I wish it was bigger."

Louis shrugged and pecked Harry's nose. "Eh, maybe we can pay for a bigger one later on. Now, let's go check out the rest of the house. We still need to make that video at five. Don't wanna be late for the fans."

Harry nodded in agreement and they headed downstairs to where Mr.Donaldson was going through some paperwork the boys brought. Just the typical necessities. Being rich and famous doesn't mean you don't require the same rules and regulations as other people.

Mr.Donaldson looked up and grinned, putting the papers down. They got to check out the rest of the house and it was quite beautiful. The living room had a glass wall that had a door leading outside to the private backyard that contained the pool. Which was very gorgeous and the grass was nice and fresh.

The owner said as he motioned around,"As you can see, the pool is quite magnificent. London, as you may know, has rapidly changing weather, so pools are not common. However, me and my wife decided it would be nice to have one built in since London can get a little hot sometimes. Along with this, the basement is also not common in London anymore. Houses are no longer adding them and it's very nice to have them when you can."

"Nice place to hide from the kids," Louis joked and the man laughed hoarsely.

Harry crossed his arms and looked at his boyfriend pointedly. "You're not hiding from anyone."

Louis rolled his eyes, but nodded and the man glanced at Harry's tummy. "So, aye, do you know the gender yet?"

"Well, I'm ten weeks along now," Harry said proudly and rubbed his tummy. "But, I'm actually having triplets. We just found out not too long ago. But, don't say anything yet? We're announcing it tonight."

"Oh wow, three kids? Good luck to ya. And eh, I don't have anyone to tell," He chuckled and glanced around. "Well, that's about it. Would you like some time to think it over?"

Louis glanced at Harry. "Yeah, give us a minute?"

"I'll be inside gathering the paperwork," He nodded and left, shutting the glass door before heading to the kitchen to finish something.

There was a pause of silence, Harry looking at the black grassy area by the side of the house and smiled. Louis knew what he was thinking. Harry always wanted a garden, but never got around to it. Now that they're on break he could start one and that small part of the yard would be perfect.

Louis walked next to him and asked,"So, you like it?"

"Love it." Harry beamed and looked at the house with a soft sigh,"It's so...perfect. Nice and homey, but modern. I can't imagine setting up everything, but I also really want to. It'd be so much fun and I want to make sure it's not too black and white. I want color with like, orange couches and blue dining tables and pink bathrooms."

His exited tone was so sweet and Louis smiled fondly at him. He wasn't sure about the whole rainbow theme, but he also thought it would be cute. He nodded slowly and took Harry's hand,"Alright, orange couches and pink bathrooms it is. Let's sign the paperwork, love."

So, they went and signed the lease and did the paperwork. Louis did most of it. Despite being a childish and less mature of the two, he was good with business and negotiating. Though, they had money so not much negotiating needed to be done anyways. But, they were told pets were allowed and Louis pointedly tried ignoring the growing grin on Harry's cheeky face.

And he was stuck listening to Harry ramble about colors and coordinating and throw pillows. He wasn't really excited to see what Harry had planned. The boy was listing colors for the house. The living room orange, bathrooms pink, master bedroom blue, kitchen yellow-- yellow? Louis can't do yellow. Definitely not.

However, he also knew he didn't care enough to complain and he adores Harry's style. Maybe if it was someone else like Liam doing this, he'd say no right away. But, this is Harry. And he is so fond of Harry, that he'll end up liking whatever the boy comes up with. Thus, he just said 'whatever you want' when asked something and Harry would smile and start typing more things to the lists.

When the got home, Harry made a few calls to get some people to come and paint the house before they move in. Along with making sure the furniture was paid for and sent few days after the paint and tub was replaced. It was a lot of work, but they also were selling some things and that was one of the surprises.

They sold (auctioned?) some things online that was small. Like, Harry's lamp and a teddy bear from Miles' room and just small things. They then were going to give the money to charity, so the fans were hyping up the auction online and they had Lou be in charge of that while they focused on getting ready for the video with the pregnancy announcement.

Louis sprayed his hair as Harry rambled,"And I think it'd be nice if we set a theme with the rooms? Like ooh, what if it was a Disney theme? Like one Peter Pan, the other Lion King and the last one Mickey Mouse? All are gender neutral and it'd be really cute. Oh, or we can do one Forest and the other Space and the other like Ocean? That's so cool too! Ooh, what about--"

"Haz, love, we're a little less than three months along. Let's not rush anything," Louis said gently, knowing the reminder always would upset Harry.

The boy frowned and fiddled with the buttons of his shirt. Louis lightly tapped his hand and began buttoning for him. Harry exhaled as he replied,"Yes, I know. But, I love to -- I have so many ideas and I want to share them. I want to set it up and make it all pretty and know that this time is different."

"It is different, Harry. We don't need a nursery to prove it," He brought his hands to Harry's wrists and kissed each before pecking Harry's bicep where the matching canoe was inked. The one for their angel in the sky.

Harry nodded slowly,"I guess. But, can we at least pick names?"

"We don't even know the genders," Louis laughed as they headed into the living room where the camera and lights were being set up by the tech crew they usually work with.

Harry whined,"At least one will be a boy or girl. It's usually two of one gender and one of the other."

"Sometimes it's all three being one," Louis reminded.

When Harry went to argue, he reluctantly huffed and crossed his arms. He said grumpily,"Well, either way, I want a girl to be named Gabriella."

"Um, you dated Zac Efron who was in High School Musical who's character dated a girl named Gabriella," Louis reminded as they sat down on the couch where the camera faced. He fixed his hair a bit and turned to his stunned boyfriend. "Let's discuss names later, we need to do this video."

Harry rolled his eyes, but nodded. They were both going to be updating the fans on their YouTube channel. The One Direction one. The boys were going to be doing video diaries whenever they met up again, but decided against it since it felt like a five member thing and they didn't want to ruin that.

So, instead the boys sometimes upload videos every so often just so the fans had something to keep them supporting them. And, this time Louis and Harry wanted to tell them about the baby(ies) since they constantly ask about it. They wanted to make sure they understood a few things.

That's why, when the man behind the camera did a thumbs up, Louis beamed. He greeted,"Hi, I'm Louis."

"And I'm Harry," Harry waved cutely.

Louis nodded and continued,"And recently we've announced we were trying to have another baby after recent-- oh fuck it, this is too formal." Harry laughed and nodded in agreement, so Louis slouched a bit more and rubbed his hands over his knees,"Alright, Harry and I have been not so subtle about wanting another baby and guess what?" He wrapped his arm around Harry,"My Hazza is pregnant again!"

"Yay!" Harry clapped, giggling when Louis nudged him. He said with a grin,"But, that's not all. As you probably know, Louis' family is very fertile and well, twins aren't that uncommon. Now you probably think 'aw shit, it's twins?' but no, it's more than that. It's triplets."

"Three fucking little Larry Stylinson's will be roaming this world in about six to seven months, give or take?" Louis shrugged, shaking his head in disbelief. "It's crazy, we know. But, we're blessed and so happy to be given another chance. And Harry's been such a good mum."

Harry groaned,"I'm not a mum, Louis!"

"Tell that to your pink robe you bought online," Louis teased, nudging Harry. "But, really, we just want you to know that we're going to be a little...off for a bit? Harry's obviously going to be on bed rest in a few months and I don't want anyone messing with him too much in public."

"Aw, so protective," Harry cooed, pinching Louis' cheeks and glared when Louis smacked his hand away. "Rude, asshole."

"Shut up, bitch," Louis shot back with a grin. He turned to the camera and hesitated,"Uh, well that's really it. Oh and we're moving, but we're trying not to let the address out. You'll find us anyways, but just please respect our privacy and when Harry starts showing more, try not to hassle him. He has three little munchkins in there."

Harry grinned and waved,"Thank you for all the support and we could really use some name choices, so just suggest some if you want. Just don't say Darcy."

Louis bursted out laughing and he looked at Harry fondly. The cameraman said 'clear' and Louis didn't hesitate to kiss Harry soon after. They didn't mind kissing in front of the men anymore, especially since it was obvious they were okay with it and probably aware of their love before the boys were.

The couple chuckled as they pulled apart and they leaned their foreheads against one another's, trying to not just fuck and have sex then and there. It would be rude in more ways than one. But, then again, the guys would get so much money for filming it. A sextape will never happen, though.

The two had left to give the men space to clear up. They were going to post it on the channel for the boys since they're in charge of it anyways and so Harry happily laid down in bed, pulling Louis with him and the two rolled around as they kissed each other sweetly.

Louis landed on top, no surprise there, and straddled Harry's hips to be more cozy as he twirled his fingers in the boy's hair and scooted down to his tummy, pulling up his shirt. He nuzzled his nose against the belly and pressed a kiss to it. Harry smiled as he watched with loving eyes and they just loved to look at one another since they weren't allowed to for far too many years. It was like a blessing to be able to see each other's eyes.

Sadly, the moment was ruined as Louis' phone beeped. He groaned and grabbed it, raising an eyebrow when he saw it was Liam. He reluctantly clicked it and eyebrows furrowed, but then he paled when reading the message. Harry went to ask what's wrong, but Louis spoke before he could and it was something neither wanted to hear.

"Harry, we can't sign to a new record label."


	35. Chapter 35

When the boys were told that they weren't allowed to be signed to a record label, they were shattered. Harry has been stressing over it and worrying ever since and Louis wasn't sure what to do. They were going to meet with Liam, but they also were scared of what they might find out.

They knew right away that modest had something to do with it. Because, everything was fine. Too fine. They were happy and Harry was going along well and they were getting on great. It was too happy and modest always seems to make a mess with something and now they knew why they were let off so easily.

Modest planned it.

Obviously, a five year contract had to end at some point, but they really were hoping that would be it. They would leave and be happy. Sadly, that wasn't the case. Louis saw how scared Harry was. They promised the fans they would come back, but they weren't ready for this to be an alone thing.

Bands are more complicated than singers. Technically, they can be a band without a record label. But, it's not as easy as people think. They're already famous and at the top of the charts, they can't go from a high-ranked band to a garage one so easily. They need a record label.

Because, they're a boyband. They don't have instruments except Niall, so they need a drummer and guitarist and everything else. Josh and them are all nice and they would probably go with them even without a correct payment, but it won't be right. They need tours set up for them and writers to work with and people to figure out a few financial plans for them.

It's not that they're dumb, it's that they're not in the music industry like that. Louis has his own record label, but he is still working with people. He's not doing it alone. How are they suppose to start all over without people helping them? They may be adults, but they're still young and they're use to having a backbone of workers helping them.

Louis sighed as he looked down at his boyfriend, Harry's head in his lap as they drove to Liam's house. He was feeling ill because of his morning sickness and the motion of the car wasn't helping him. He's now twelve weeks along and he's showing more, so he was also getting some back pains and Louis felt so bad.

His poor boy was getting frustrated over all of this and feeling ill. He tried getting Harry to take some pain relief, but Harry insisted he didn't want to risk anything despite the doctor saying it's fine. Louis didn't want to argue, since Harry's cranky a lot, and so he just agreed and brushed his hair with his fingers for him.

He had been texting Anne a lot and talking about the plans for the house. She was going to come by and help work with them on the interior design. Louis didn't really care, he was just happy to have someone deal with Harry with him. Not that he doesn't love Harry, but because he was worried about the babies, he's been snappy towards Louis about a few things.

It wasn't Harry's fault, really. Louis does get mad as well, but he tries not to take anything personally. He knew Harry was just hormonal due to the babies and he didn't mean what he says. He never insults Louis or anything, he just gets sassy with him. Louis doesn't mind getting sassy back, though.

When they got to Liam's house, Harry sighed and sat up with a grimace. He looked outside and then Louis thanked the man, giving him a tip. They got out and he took Harry's hand, leading him through the gates. They went over to the door and knocked, waiting for Liam to answer.

The door opened and a stressed out Liam looked at them thankfully. He let them in and said,"Thank God, you're here. Niall and Sophia are fighting over the crisps, Harry eat them and blame the babies."

"Okay!" Harry beamed and rushed over to the kitchen where the two people were glaring at each other while tugging the crisps between one another.

Louis rolled his eyes and followed, amused at how Niall was calling Sophia a bitch and Sophia was calling him an asshole. It was all too humorous for him and he wasn't sure why. Maybe because he can see why they're calling each other that. Neither are bad people, but they can be bitchy and stuff.

Harry suddenly snatched the bag from then and Niall gasped,"That's mine, fatass!"

"B-But, the babies need sour cream and onion," Harry argued with a pouty face and placed his hand on his tummy.

Louis smirked as Sophia said in disbelief,"You need to eat healthy foods, not junk food. So," She tried taking the bag,"We'll be taking this."

She tried grabbing the bag, but being 5'5 had it's disadvantages. Harry held his food out of reach and suddenly was crying. Sophia's eyes widened in panic and she looked at Niall, who was also confused and scared. The sound of Harry letting out sniffles was heard and Louis' head instantly turned, seeing his boyfriend with tears down his cheek.

Louis was already scowling and shouting,"Who did this?!"

"I just wanted crisps!" Sophia said in defense and frowned. "I-I didn't do anything!"

When Louis looked at Niall, he quickly held his hands up,"I didn't do it!"

At first, Louis didn't believe him. But, he just huffed and rushed to where Harry was wiping his eyes and dropped the crisps on the ground. He quickly wrapped his arm around the boy and used his other to wipe his tears. Harry was looking at him with pretty green eyes and Louis frowned.

He asked in worry,"What's wrong, baby? Talk to me. What did they do?"

"Yeah, what did I do?" Niall groaned.

Much to their dismay, Harry just cried out,"I-I'm just so happy! I get pretty babies and food and sex and-- and it's so nice. And I just love Louis so much. So happy." He snuggled into Louis' side and sobbed,"Love you so much, Louis. You're so good to me, love you, love you, love you."

There was a pause as Louis slowly patted his head from where Harry had his face snuggled into his neck. He then heard Niall shout,"Are you fucking kidding me?! I thought I was gonna get stabbed or something. You emotional, sensitive pregnant son of a bitch."

Harry's bottom lip wobbled and he cried out,"W-Why do you hate me?!"

"Shit," Niall muttered as he turned to Louis.

The man wasn't pleased and Louis narrowed his eyes at Niall. Everyone knew how to insult Harry, especially when he's pregnant. Louis calmly told him,"I am giving you till three to run and when I get you, your life will end, okay? One..." Louis let go of Harry,"Two," He stepped forward as Niall quickly stumbled back,"Three!"

Before Louis could chase after him, Harry quickly wrapped his arms around him. Louis whined as he he angrily tried escaping the grip, but huffed and allowed Harry to hold him with a giggle. Harry's the little spoon, but he doesn't mind holding Louis. Especially since Louis is a little smaller and looks cuddly a lot.

When Niall went to thank Harry for saving his life, Liam was suddenly calling them over. It was then they both realized that's why they were there in the first place. He sighed and looked over, seeing Liam waiting with a raised eyebrow. They both sat down and Niall perched himself on the lounge chair while Sophia snuggled in Liam's side.

Liam took a sip of his tea and said,"So, modest is once again being an asshole."

"Nothing new," Louis shrugged.

They all murmured in agreement and Liam snorted. He then sighed and leaned back, saying,"Well, I talked to the record label we were planning on signing to. But, you know we had to discuss the agreement and plan everything. When we tried to get a contract made, we were called and it turns out Modest isn't very pleased with letting us go."

"Wait, so they prevented this? How?" Harry frowned in confusion.

Liam held up a copy of the contract and handed a paper that had highlighted words. Louis grimaced as he read outloud,"In conclusion, One Direction -- or Liam Payne,Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles, Niall Horan and Zayn Malik-- are not allowed to be signed to any record label nor produce music within three years after the contract is up."

"But, Zayn?" Niall retorted with a scoff.

Liam shook his head,"It's different. Zayn paid his way out."

"Yeah, but so can we," Niall groaned.

However, Liam told him with a frown,"It's not that easy. He left before we got released. We can't just paid to get out of a contract that ended."

"If it ended, then we're okay. We should be able to get out of it," Louis retorted.

Liam rolled his eyes,"We're not actually out. We're not making music for them, but the contract still continues with us. We have to follow it until we're allowed to be with a new label. Basically, we can pay to get out of this, but do you realize how much money that is? I know we're pretty damn rich, but this is gonna be millions of dollars. Each."

"How much did Zayn pay?" Harry piped up.

"15 million pounds," Liam told him with a grimace.

Harry gaped,"Well, fuck." He then gasped and quickly covered his tummy,"I mean fudge."

"I mean, we have money, but that's...a lot to risk." Louis frowned as he looked down with a deep sigh. "We have a lot, but we really need to save money. We have to put a lot away for the babies and we won't be working for quite some time. I think...maybe we just have to wait."

Niall shook his head,"We can't wait three years for another tour. We're going to be twenty seven, twenty six and twenty five-- we won't want to do it anymore."

It was true. What twenty-seven year old wants to be in a boy band? Sure some will just cause of the money. But, it wouldn't be the same. Especially since they will have three little kids and Harry would be probably modeling a lot. He already had tons of offers and was going through them.

He sighed deeply and nodded, knowing this was true. They had to find a way to break this contract. If they wanted to do anything with their music in the next three years, they had to call some lawyers. Thankfully, Sophia was studying law and knew quite a bit about it and some people who worked in the law enforcement.

There's a loophole to every contract.

Zayn got out by paying money, which was a bit of a waste, but it got him out. Maybe Louis shouldn't worry, though. Five albums? That's more than some stars make in ten years, let along five. Michael Jackson only had about eight, but then again, he had plenty of songs that never made it to the albums. And Nirvana only had three studio albums. It just depends on what people consider successful.

The quantity or the quality?

Sometimes they wonder if they should just spend more time on the album and songs rather than getting them done quickly. Louis feels rushed a lot and worries that the songs may not be good since they're quick. However, they do work hard and unlike solo artists, they're four people and manage to get more music done in all.

The question is; if they take this three years off, would the fans still be there? They would all be eighteen or over most likely. A lot would get bored. But, it's not like the boys won't be there. They would still be around. Harry would be modelling, Niall would probably hang out and golf, Liam would be around America. Louis was offered to go on X-Factor and do footie. They're still be there.

But, Louis was worried this would be the end and he didn't want it to be. This was the best part of his life. He had his boyfriend, friends, music, fans, his babies-- why can't h have his band? They can't legally sell any music now. He turned to Harry and saw the boy looking down thoughtfully.

Louis asked out loud,"Should we stop?"

"Stop?" Niall asked in surprise. "The band? One Direction?"

He hesitated. "Yeah, should we call it off now? Let's face it, we're going to be too old for this. We'll be too busy. It won't be the same."

"There are plenty of bands with twenty-seven year olds, Louis," Harry pointed out. "I don't think it matters how old you are. It just matters if you like doing what you do."

Louis rolled his eyes,"A band is different from a boyband. It'll be weird seeing a dad hopping around on stage and spraying water guns at fourteen year old girls."

Harry frowned,"Why are you acting like this?"

"Like what?"

"Like you don't like One Direction anymore! I thought you loved it. We were having fun, why are you ruining it? Just cause we can't sell albums doesn't mean we can't make music. We can still post music, we just can't sell it," Harry explained with a scoff and sat up, placing his arm around his stomach.

His voice was raised and the boys awkwardly looked between him and Louis. The oldest of the two snapped,"We can't waste time on music. We have money now, but we need to save that. We're already spending a lot on the house and have to put a lot away for the babies. We can't waste time on music videos if it's not making us money."

"Why is it always about money? The babies will be fine. If we love them and are there for them and they have food and a family, then it doesn't matter!" Harry argued and crossed his arm. "You're acting like we'll go broke as soon as we stop making music. Newsflash, babe, we're still gonna make money! We won't stop getting paid till we die, I hope you understand that, or are you blind to what you signed?"

His snappy tone had Louis flinch and the boy stared at Harry in a gaping form. The room went silent and Harry's face fell, showing instant regret. He truly didn't mean to act as if Louis is dumb. But, his moods were swinging and Louis was too mad to realize that.

He just glared and exclaimed,"Oh, so now I'm blind? Well, excuse me for being concerned about our future! For once, I'm trying to look out for us! I want to give our babies a future, a home and a nice life! Is that so bad? Cause I thought that's what you also wanted."

"A good future and a nice life doesn't always need money! God, why are you acting like this?" Harry argued.

Louis shouted,"Cause you're not! One of us has to worry about money!"

"Why are we worrying about it when we have so much?! There's nothing to worry about! I'm already doing a fucking photoshoot for 'C' magazine, so calm down," Harry said and hesitated as he realized what he just admitted. Because, Louis didn't know that and he was planning on telling him in a few days.

Everything went silent and Harry awkwardly looked down as Niall hesitated, rushing out of the room since he hates fighting. Liam looked between the couple, looking like he wanted to step in and stop the fighting. But, wasn't sure how to. So, he slowly got up and led Sophia out of the room.

Louis looked at Harry with disbelief,"You're...doing a photoshoot and weren't going to tell me?"

"I was," Harry promised. "It's in a few weeks when I'm more...visible. It's...a pregnancy photoshoot. Suppose to be with my bump and everything. They called and the news about the triplets is everywhere. They're willing to pay a lot, so can you calm down and not freak out. We're rich and I hate saying it, but it's true. We don't need to worry."

"I don't want you doing the photoshoot," Louis said to Harry's surprise, sounding unpleased. "Are you seriously going to do that? Show off your private body for money?"

Harry narrowed his eyes,"Are you kidding me? It's not that serious. Tons of people do it. My díck is obviously not going to be in the picture, Louis. Besides, it's my body."

"And you're my boyfriend and those are my kids too. Why would you show off your stomach like that? It's private," Louis scoffed and crossed his arms. "Besides, I figured you wouldn't be one to do a photoshoot just like Kim Kardashian's. She did the same thing when she was pregnant, it's not cute."

His tone had Harry's jaw dropped. He opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, then angrily snatched up his jacket. He turned to Louis and sneered,"You're such an asshole! I'm not doing it to be cute. I thought it would be nice and maybe you'd wanna go with me. But, fuck you. Don't talk to me, I'm going to Nick's."

"Nick's?" Louis' eyes widened.

Harry tugged his jacket on and shrugged as he stepped out. "Yeah, I'm going to Nick's, is that a problem? I didn't think so. Bye, Louis."

Before Louis could reply, the boy slammed the door shut and Louis stared at it with a frown. He really didn't expect things to end like this. He knew he wouldn't be pleased after the explanation, but he hoped they would fix it. That it won't go wrong and things wouldn't end so terribly.

Sadly, this is how it was. He was aware that Harry was upset and he knew he was rude and they shouldn't have even fought over this. But, they did fight a lot recently. With Harry's moodswings and Louis' short-temper, let's just say living together and being on each other's ass so much wasn't the best.

Still, Louis just didn't want Harry doing a photoshoot like that. He knew what they were like and how revealing it could be. Harry's sexy and gorgeous and he knew there were pretty sexual pictures of him around. But, they were never purposely like that. Now, he would be doing an actual photoshoot meaning to be sexy. Despite being pregnant.

Louis sighed deeply and ran a hand through his hair as he sat down.He dropped his face in his hands and exhaled sharply, trying not to get annoyed. He was stressed and Harry wasn't helping. Louis had so much on his mind and this just made it all a million times worse.

Before he could worry too much, there was a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see Niall looking down at him with a small smile. No words were exchanged. Niall just sat down and wrapped his arms around Louis, smiling sweetly. And well, Louis had a lot to think about, but for now, he just relaxed and allowed himself to be engulfed in a hug from his friend. Something he really needed.

-

"So, you've been doing well, Harry."

He smiled as he looked up at the doctor, trying not to seem sad. Louis was stood next to him and they weren't holding hands like usual. If anything they were barely touching and there was a very obvious tension in the air. Harry didn't know how to react to this.

They weren't fighting anymore, they just had this silence between them as if neither knew how to deal with it. Of course, they could talk it out. But, no one was making the first move. They weren't sleeping in the same bed considering Harry was at Nick's or Niall's. It was awkward.

Harry told her with a small smile,"I was wondering, do we get to find out the genders today?"

He was seventeen weeks along. Yes, they were avoiding each other for a couple weeks. It was sad how they were so childish about this, but Louis was stubborn and Harry felt he did nothing wrong. So, neither were really taking the chance to return to going on speaking terms.

"Uh, triplets or multiples in general are more complicated. We can check, but I can't guarantee anything. Lie down, Harry?" He did as told and lifted his shirt, bump on display and she smiled as she spread the gel on his tummy.

Because he's having triplets, his tummy was already the size of about an seventh month pregnant person. Harry was only four months and a half months along, but he was getting annoyed with how big he's getting and it was causing a tamper on his mood. But, he also smiled as the doctor showed the ultrasound.

Louis hesitated and placed a hand on Harry's. At first, Harry tensed. Mainly since it caught him off guard. But that was the problem. It shouldn't catch him off guard. He should be use to Louis' touches and this was just proof they needed to stop fighting. It was getting to be super childish and they're not a childish couple.

Okay, they are. But, they need to stop because they're going to be parents and this one dumb fight shouldn't affect them this much. They had a lot to deal with when the babies come along and if they can't get through, how will they go through months and years of making decisions?

Harry sighed and he glanced up as the ultrasound showed his little babies. Well, his and Louis'. They were super cute and had this adorable sense to them. Mainly because there was three and they looked like three little beans. It was a weird comparison, but whatever.

Louis smiled as he gave Harry's hand a squeeze, tears prickling his eyes. "Can't believe we're having three little babies...we're gonna raise three kids. It's so surreal."

"I'm so glad we made it to four months so far. We're doing good, right Doctor?"

"Yes, this is great. You're in the second trimester and that's when it's less risky for a miscarriage," She explained while writing something down and examined the babies. "Well, it seems like they're all healthy and one is a little bit smaller than the other two, but there's nothing else wrong."

"Small? Is it worrying? Why are they small? Are they going to be okay? Are the other two taking too much space? Is this normal?" Louis asked frantically, but blushed as Harry lightly patted his hand and smiled weakly.

The doctor told Louis with ease,"It's normal with triplets. Yes, sometimes it's due to the fact that the womb can only grow so big and they can be born early ninety percent of the time. So, they'll be small anyways. This little one will just be extra small. But, don't worry, they usually catch up once around the age of five."

Still, Louis seemed concerned. He knew he wasn't exactly six foot or anything, but neither is Harry. He really hoped the babies weren't unhealthily small. What if it affects their health? Maybe he's over thinking it, but can anyone blame him? They did lose a baby, of course they're worried.

Luckily, the mood changed as she grinned,"Well, I can see the genders. Would you like to know?"

"Yes!" Harry sat up with excitement and glanced at the ultrasound. "Please, doctor. I really want to know so we can name them."

She let out a soft laugh and looked at Louis. The boy shrugged and nodded as well, wanting to know also. She grabbed the clipboard and said with glee while pointing to the ultrasound,"Okay, so the biggest over there-- that's a girl. She's five inches long and around four ounces."

"Aw, so cute," Harry cooed as he felt his eyes water. "A baby girl!"

"Yes, and another one." She pointed over to the one hidden from the other two,"She seems a bit energetic. I can see she was moving a bit, or else I wouldn't be able to say the gender. She's about four inches and also four ounces. Probably gonna be a little chubby baby."

"Are they all girls?" Louis asked in surprise.

But, the doctor said,"Nope, the little one is a boy. He's quite tiny, but hopefully will grow. He's only three inches...and three ounces. Quite tiny but don't worry. He should grow more and if not, we'll need to figure something out to get him bigger. He's healthy, though. All having strong heartbeats. You've been taking your vitamins, yes?"

"Yeah, but I lost them," Harry admitted with a blush. "We're moving, so it must have gotten mixed with some stuff."

The doctor tsked but nodded,"Alright, let me fill out a prescription. Would you like me to get a sonogram for each of the babies?"

"Of course!" Harry said with a scoff and smiled as he put a hand on his tummy. "Multiple copies, if you can. Thank you so much."

"Okay, I'll leave you two alone for a bit. It'll take a while," She said with a small smile and headed out of the room, leaving Harry and Louis alone with the babies still on the screen.

Both were aware that their hands were still entwined, but neither commented. They just looked at the ultrasound and smiled, so sweetly and wonderfully. Harry knew this was going to be a good family. Two girls and a little boy. It was the sweetest idea ever and he was so excited.

But, he glanced at Louis and frowned suddenly. Louis looked at him and they held a gaze. Then, Harry bursted out crying and Louis jumped at the sound of his tears. His eyes widened and Louis hesitated, seeing the boy with tears and panicked, not expecting that at all.

Louis quickly said,"What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"W-Why don't you want me to do the photoshoot?! A-Am I ugly? Is -- Is it cause I'm fat? Are you embarrassed?" Harry sniffled, letting go of Louis' hand and wiping his eyes with a sniffle. "M'so fat, I know. But, my babies! Are babies a-are in here and I just, you don't want people to see?"

"It's not that I don't want people to see. I just, I want this private, ya know? We share everything and you post pics of your belly, but with clothes on. And I..." He put his hands on Harry's bare tummy, rubbing the bump soothingly. "I want this to be between us. For only us to see."

Harry looked at Louis with shimmering tearful eyes,"But, why?"

"I don't know," Louis admitted. "I just do. I can't explain it. It's special? A baby bump is so sentimental. Most people don't show it. They keep it between families and I want us to do the same. And, maybe..." He muttered under his breath as Harry smiled,"I don't like sharing your body with anyone cause I'm a jealous fucker, okay?"

A giggle left Harry's lips as he beamed,"Awww, my Louis is so jealous, isn't he?"

"Shut up, babe," Louis snapped teasingly, but then sat down on the bed next to Harry. "And, it's not that I don't like the idea. I'm glad you're doing your thing. But, I also worry that it might get stressful? People will talk more when they see the pics and I know you get a little...upset over hate."

"I do, but I'm a big boy. I can handle it," Harry promised.

There was a pause. Louis just wanted what's best for Harry, but if he thinks this is what best then okay. He can't stop Harry from doing what he wants. If he wants to be on the cover of a magazine while pregnant, then fine. He'll be the prettiest pregnant person ever and Louis isn't at all bias. Not at all.

"Okay, if you want this then I'll support you." Harry beamed. Louis pressed his lips were the gel wasn't on his tummy and nuzzled his nose against the tummy. "Can't believe our little babies are truly little. Two girls and a sweet little boy. We're so lucky."

Harry gently ran his fingers through Louis' fringe fondly,"Yeah, a perfect family already."

Of course, they're not perfect and they knew that. It was quite obvious considering they fought a lot recently. But, they love each other and they deal with it. Louis didn't want anything tearing them apart. He had big plans for the future and them fighting would ruin it all.

He sighed and gently brushed his fingers across Harry's tummy, humming a soft tune that wasn't to anything specific. Harry smiled with his eyes closed and looked so peacefully beautiful. Louis then scooted up and pressed his lips to the boy's parted ones, capturing them between his owns for a lingering kiss.

"So," Louis muttered as he pulled away. "What are those silly names you wanted?"

Harry smacked his arms in offensive. "They're not silly, they're amazing." He then held his chin up proudly,"And, we're gonna do the five names thing right? Well, for the bigger sister, I was thinking...maybe Quinn, Janice, Olivia, Rebecca or Logan. I think they're all a bit unique, but also well known."

"Hmm, I like Quinn? It's quirky and cute but also sophisticated." Louis twirled a curl of Harry's and replied,"I was thinking maybe add Desiree? And Rachel."

"Might as well call our son Ross," Harry snorted and scrunched his nose when Louis flicked it. "Hey, don't."

"You're such a kitten sometimes," Louis chuckled fondly while pecking his boyfriend's lips. "So, for the smaller girl, we need more...fancy names. I feel like she's gonna be a little princess. Maybe Eloise, Rosie, Naomi, Bailey or like Mallory. They're all so elegant and it seems like it'd fit her."

"She'll totally get the girly room. I can feel she's a feminine little one," Harry beamed,but knew not to expect too much. Only the baby knows who she truly is. "I like Eloise. Reminds me of Louis." Louis rolled his eyes and Harry cheesed at him then said,"I really want to name the boy Peyton or like Gabe."

"Gabe is so," Louis made a 'no' face and shook his head.

Harry pouted,"You're mean. But, fine. Do you like Jerome?"

"Jerome," Louis tested it and smiled a bit. "Well, it's cute? Never really heard it before. Maybe in a movie, but never really out loud and in person. I like it. But, Peyton is a little nicer."

"You're nice," Harry flirted terribly and smirked as he pursed his lips. "Kiss me."

"Why?" Louis faked a grimace. "I don't even like you."

"You like me and my kissable lips," Harry retorted and dramatically puckered his lips. "I wannnaaa kisssss."

So, Louis groaned loudly and then acted annoyed. He leaned down while hovering above Harry and kissed his quickly, just letting their lips touch for a moment and Harry smiled. He loved kissing Louis. Their lips fit so well together and he couldn't imagine kissing anyone else ever again.

Louis must have read his mind, cause he smiled sweetly,"Can't wait till our family is settled."

"Five more months," Harry squealed with glee and wrapped his arms around Louis' neck. "Then, we'll have our two princesses and prince and we'll be the kings of our royal little family."

Louis teased,"You'll be my queen." He then joked,"Since you were sixteen."

"I'm queen, but not actually a queen, you feel?" Harry retorted with a girly voice.

He then laughed with Louis and they kissed again, not able to get their hands off each other. It's been a couple weeks since they kissed, can you blame them? They just wanted to kiss one another constantly and there's no problem with that. They're dating and allowed to be all handsy if they want to.

Much to both their dismays, the doctor did return and they awkwardly parted with forced smiles. She raised an eyebrow, but just shook her head and they were handed a prescription for Harry's medication and then the sonograms. Harry put the small ones in his wallet and beamed at the cute babies.

Cause, he was doing another scrapbook. Well, it's the same one, but he's having small sections for each baby. Louis was already planning on getting separate ones cause Harry will literally be the person to take pictures of everything the baby does and write it down, so they need more.

Plus, they knew the sexes and they had name ideas. Everything was falling correctly in place. And as they continued to drive home, Harry was snuggled with Louis and rambling about the nursery ideas. Cause, the babies will be with them in their room until around five months and then go in their rooms. It kept them together for a little, but they'll separate soon enough hopefully.

Despite Louis saying they didn't need their own rooms, Harry had some fair points so they decided it was fine. The baby boy was gonna get either Dinosaurs (cute ones, not rawr ones), space themed, footie theme, toy story or Peter Pan. It was so cute and he showed Louis pictures.

Then, the girls will each have their own. Either a nautical theme, a pony theme, finding Nemo, Aladdin or Little Mermaid. Of course, they may change ideas depending on their friends thoughts. But, Louis just listened as Harry spoke. Because, it's been far too long since he last heard him really get into ideas and he adored it.

For a while, they both forgot about some of their problems and focused on sending everyone good news about the babies. Harry's okay, their three angels were fine, Louis is less stressed and they will figure something out. For now, they're just going to discuss cabinet colors and whether or not to get carpet. Domestic is the way to go and they won't deny they love it. Almost as much as they love each other, but that's not possible.


	36. Chapter 36

What sucks about moving is when your pregnant boyfriend is always whining about his feet hurting and yet insisting on helping with everything. Harry was very sweet recently considering the fight they had, but it was getting on Louis' nerves that he was always complaining about everything.

He was six months along now and they've been moved into the house for a few weeks. But, they haven't really slept there since there was a lot going on. Not only were the nurseries being set up, but so were the rooms and the kitchen was being remodeled along with the bathroom since Harry wanted a bigger jacuzzi.

Being rich did have its advantages. Neither were the type to gloat or shove their money in other's faces, but they weren't afraid to call someone up and ask for something like a new bath or updated refrigerators. Harry liked the ones with ice makers since he insists it's easier to use, so they had to make sure they got that.

After a while, they did manage to get Anne to come over and she helped a lot with decorating. She was staying with them for a little to help since the boys were away and Louis needed Robin to help carry the big things upstairs. They may be rich, but they're not lazy enough to call guys to help carry anything. He had Robin for that.

Louis is strong, but he's not exactly strong enough to carry a million pound dresser up the stairs. So, he bonded with Robin while moving the furniture around. Of course, he did take off his shirt and didn't notice how Harry's face was flustered, the pregnant boy rushing to another room instantly.

Speaking of, let's just say there were some problems in paradise. Louis hated to admit it, but they were having some arguments over Harry's decision on modeling for the cover of 'C' magazine. He shouldn't be the one mad, since it's Harry's life, but he wasn't fond of Harry making the pregnancy so public.

It was weird, because Harry was all about privacy before and now he's stopping for paparazzi and answering some questions. He's also not afraid to wear clothes that made his bump bigger than it already was. Louis didn't know what was going on, but it felt fishy to him and he was afraid of what his mind was thinking.

He didn't think Harry was the attention-seeking type, but part of him was afraid Harry was doing this for attention. Not that he hated him for that, but it was hurtful to know that could be what was happening. Harry just didn't seem like the type. But, why else would he be doing this magazine shoot aside from money?

Louis tried not to think too much of it as he helped Robin move the dresser to the corner of the room. The idea was that their room was basically gay as fuck, apparently. Okay, he's joking. But, Harry designed every single room in the house while going to his photoshoots and meetings with the magazine. So, he just sent in the designs and people found everything and now the house was literally the gayest thing ever.

Gay isn't exactly an adjective, but Louis used it as one as a joke and come on? There's stupid pictures on the wall that were literally only bought to 'balance out the walls' or whatever. He didn't get designing and decór. He left it to his boyfriend who did it all as a hobby. He won British Style award for a reason.

Louis wiped his sweaty forehead and let out a heavy breath. Robin was sweating as well and maybe Louis needed to get back into footie sooner than he thought. But, the babies were coming in two to three months, so he didn't want any plans or anything taking him away from his babies. He wasn't going to be one of those famous dads that let the kids live with nannies their whole life.

Louis winced as he heard a loud bang and Gemma's loud laugh. She was also here. The whole Styles-Twist bunch were taking over and Louis could only handle one at a time. He chuckled a bit when noticing the family was literally decorating the whole house. Maybe he should just disappear for a bit.

He hummed and tried to get his towel from the box that was labeled 'bathroom supplies'. However, he heard a gasp and turned, seeing Robin holding up a small velvet box. Louis' face flushed red and he frantically rushed over, shutting the door so no one walking by could see.

Robin raised an eyebrow,"Care to explain...?"

"Um, surprise?" Louis awkwardly raised his hands in the air with a timid smile. He then groaned when seeing the man wasn't amused and shyly looked down. "I kinda...got...a ring. For Harry."

"An engagement ring? You're planning to get engaged?" His tone was unreadable and that made Louis nervous as he nodded. "Well, I'm glad I saw this. You know, Anne has been waiting years for you two to get married."

"Really?" Louis' eyebrows shot up in surprise. "I didn't think she liked me that much at first."

"Nonsense, she loves you," Robin laughed and hesitated, opening the box when Louis gave him a look of permission. His eyes were wide like saucers as he gaped at the ring. "Jesus fucking christ, what is this?!"

Louis sheepishly said,"4 carat custom oval diamond ring."

"I think this costed more than my life," Robin murmured when timidly taking out the ring, staring at it as if afraid it might come alive and eat him.

A blush coated Louis' face. "It was almost two hundred thousand dollars."

"Holy-- Louis, that's ridiculous! Why would you pay so much for it? You know he would say yes even if you gave him a ring made of paper," Robin chuckled in disbelief and shook his head, quickly putting the ring back.

Louis nodded. He knew that, but that's not the point. He wanted to give Harry the best of the best and even if money was nothing but a necessity for food and shelter, he felt like he had to spend that much because he can and he wanted to. He wanted to spoil his baby and their babies as much as he can.

So, Louis took the ring and he smiled at it proudly. It was beautiful and resembled Harry perfectly. Harry was shiny and bright, but also vintage. He had this superior feel to him and that's what the ring looked like to Louis. He was proud of it and saw Robin roll his eyes, but Louis just decided he should check out how the nurseries are going.

They went with the Peter Pan, Little Mermaid and Aladdin ideas. It was a Disney explosion and Harry had this cute idea of making the kitchen resemble Minnie and Mickey mouse. Obviously, it wasn't going to have tons of their faces everywhere. They're adults, so it had to be more mature. But, they're also a family.

So, there were little salt and pepper shakers and special cups they got the first time they went to Disney World as One Direction. He also did the bathroom (that will in the future be for the kids) as a Finding Nemo theme. Literally, it was just for the kids and everything was Finding Nemo. The curtains and toilet covers and walls had Nemo on them.

Harry was such a dork, but Louis truly did love him and the rooms brought nostalgia anyway. He smiled while going down the hall after tugging on his Adidas hoodie, then saw that Anne was still working on the Little Mermaid room. Each room had a painting on the wall that resembled the theme.

Okay, they're putting way too much effort into the rooms, but Harry was bored. He wanted to do something and he wanted to put his mind on the babies, so he obviously wanted to spoil them and Louis tried saying it was too much, but Harry cried and he felt bad. Eventually he knew that the kids will appreciate it once they're older. At least till they're ten.

Louis watched when he saw Anne putting up some of the toys on the baby girl's bookshelf. He was happy to see some of Miles toys were there. They kept most in their closet in their room -- like the teddy bear and some onesies he never got to wear. Especially the mini Louis one. It always made them tear up since they never got to see what he'd look like in it.

As he lingered on the thought, he tensed as he heard some commotion coming from the Peter Pan nursery. He hesitated and then heard Harry's panicked voice, so he quickly rushed to the room. Harry sounded like he was in pain and his heart dropped when he saw Harry gripping his tummy and Gemma trying to soothe him.

Louis asked as he rushed over,"Are you alright, baby? What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"S-Stomach...feels painful, I-I don't understand." Harry had tears brimming his eyes as he grabbed onto Louis, gripping his thigh so tightly Louis was trying to hold back a pained sound. "F-Fuck, help me! It hurts, Louis!"

Louis told Gemma quickly,"Get your mum and call the doctor. My phone is in the kitchen, it's under Doctor Nussbaum. Tell her Harry's in pain."

Gemma nervously nodded and rushed out. Louis turned and saw Harry was taking deep breaths and it reminded him of when his mum was in labor with the twin girls. However, Harry's only six months along and he knew (or hoped desperately) that he wasn't in labor now. That would impossible, right? 

Harry let out a pained sob and pleaded,"P-Please make it stop, I-I don't like it."

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what to do, baby. Just, try to breathe and ignore it, yeah? Don't think about it, just--" Louis glanced around and smiled weakly,"Look at the pretty nursery. Only three months and we can see our little angels, remember? What did you want to name them?"

Harry shook his head, struggling to even listen to Louis let alone reply. It wasn't that painful, it was more scary and that made it hurt more for some reason. But, he stuttered out,"E-Eloise, wanna name one of the girls Eloise. C-Can we?"

"Of course, yeah. We can name one of the girls that if you want," Louis replied instantly, anything to make Harry forget this pain. He didn't hate the name anyways, so it was fine.

A forced smile formed on Harry's trembling lips and then he clenched his eyes shut and used his free hand to cover his face as another pain was felt in his stomach, gripping onto Louis' thigh and fingers digging. Louis clenched his jaw, trying not to show any pain while brushing Harry's curls back and kissing his forehead.

Thankfully, Anne rushed in and her eyes went sorrow when seeing her son in pain. "Oh, honey, tell me where it hurts. If it's your stomach, we need to get you to the hospital."

"W-What?" Louis breathed out in shock.

But, Harry sniffled and shook his head. "N-Not the stomach, just...the front and lower part? Like here."

He motioned to the part of his lower stomach and she nodded slowly, crouching down next to him and told him,"Okay, but tell me if it starts feeling anywhere else."

Harry nodded, then winced as he gripped onto his tummy again. It was so hard to decipher where exactly the pain was since he was more worried about the babies than his own pain. However, he was happy to see Gemma back on the phone and rushing over to give it to Louis.

Louis frantically said,"Doctor, Harry's in a lot of pain right now! What's wrong with him?"

"Whoa, calm down, Mr.Tomlinson," She chuckled a bit and he frowned at her careless tone. "First, ask him if the pain ever gets stronger and have you guys had sex recently?"

"Harry, does it-- wait, what?" Louis' flushed red at the last question. "I don't think that's your business."

She scoffed,"It's for medical purposes."

He rolled his eyes, but asked Harry,"Does the pain get stronger, or is it the same?"

"It's sort of the same, j-just really hurts," Harry forced out with a deep breath and rubbed his tummy. "It's starting to hurt less, though."

Louis told the doctor this and added awkwardly,"And yeah, we um. We have."

"Okay, this sounds like braxton hicks. Which are just false contractions. They start up around this time, especially with multiples. He's going to be getting them more, don't confuse them with real contractions. If the pain ever gets more intense or frequent, it's real and you need to get to the hospital right away," She told them. "They're usually caused by dehydration, a full bladder, Harry being active and after sex."

Louis then understood why she asked and he sighed deeply,"Okay, thank you so much. I'm sorry for being a bother."

"It's fine, hun'. Now, maybe have him take a warm bath or get him comfortable. Give him some water, as well." The two said their goodbyes before hanging up.

Louis told Harry when seeing his curious and concerned gaze,"They're braxton hicks. It's just your body getting ready for the babies. But, obviously you're getting a c-section, so it's not going to be very helpful," Louis chuckled, kissing Harry's cheek and saw he was still in pain. "We can try to soothe you with a nice bath? The jacuzzi bath is ready now, so."

Harry shook his head,"No, that's dangerous for the babies."

"Actually," Anne piped in to comfort her son. "It's okay, just don't heat the water or anything. Make it a nice warm temperature and keep your belly away from the jets. Don't stay in there too long and you should be okay. You need to relax to keep the babies at peace as well. Don't worry, it'll be okay."

So, Harry got up with the help of Gemma and Louis. Louis led Harry to the bathroom and they saw Robin looking concerned. Anne led Robin to the kitchen and explained everything. Harry was still getting a few braxton hicks, but he was okay and felt better now that he knew what they were.

While Louis set up the tub, Harry grabbed his pajamas and silky robe. He stripped down and Louis smiled sweetly at the boy who grabbed his facial stuff. He's been getting more acne since the pregnancy cause of hormones and felt embarrassed by it. So, Gemma surprised him with some facials that were suppose to help him.

Louis raised an eyebrow as Harry pasted the icky stuff on his face. He never understood facials, but then again, Harry was a bit more feminine than Louis. Besides, tons of guys don't admit it, but they use the stuff too sometimes. He chuckled as Harry's face was now fully green and looked like Shrek or something.

Louis filled the jacuzzi with bubbles and then giggled. "Your face looks weird."

"It's better than acne," Harry retorted and pouted while pulling his hair back in a bun. "Is the water too hot?"

"No, it should be fine." He then added while poking Harry's cheek, accidentally wiping a glob of the facial from him. "And just so you know, I think you look perfectly beautiful with or without acne."

Harry rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Louis,"Don't lie to me, I know you love me. But, no one can possibly find acne attractive. Pimples are gross as fu-- um, fudge." He lightly rubbed his tummy,"Can't say naughty words in front of the babies, they can hear us."

"Ugh, whatever babe," Louis snorted and kissed Harry, only to grimace as some of the facial got on his face. "Ew, okay."

"That's your fault," Harry retorted.

Louis rolled his eyes and saw Harry flinch for a moment, only this time it was cause of the kicks. Louis cooed at the tummy as he crouched down,"Aw, is muh wittle babies kickin'? Hi babies! Daddy loves you all so so so much."

"Louis," Harry whined, but smiled nonetheless. "Stop, I need to get in the water before it's cold."

"Dada's being a grumpy pants, but I still love him," Louis joked as he kissed hArry's tummy.

"I'm not grumpy, just in pain," Harry frowned.

"Alright, alright, sorry baby. I'm gonna go now. Get this gross stuff off of me." He pouted when Harry laughed and headed out. "I'll be back with your tea your mum is making. Just relax and I plugged in your phone and stuff, so you can listen to music."

Harry smiled sweetly from where he got in the tub,"Thank you, you're the sweetest."

"Anything for my baby mama," Louis joked, only to shriek when Harry threw a wash cloth at him.

He quickly left and Harry chuckled from where he laid in the tub. He knew it was just a joke and he was fine with that. Besides, in technically terms, he sort of is the mama. He didn't want the babies calling him that, but he accepts it and didn't mind too much since he just wanted the angels anyways.

The paid subsided and he was thankful as it did so. Sometimes he wonders if the pain is worth it. Then he remembered three babies were in his tummy and that was definitely worth it. They're healthy and safe --he was doing so well and they're passed the time they had Miles, so Harry was doing better than before.

It was sad to think of the baby since it was almost the date they lost him. They were going to make that day his birthday in their minds. So, they won't celebrate exactly. They're just take it as a day to remember him and think of him. They won't ever try to forget him because that was their first born and they wanted to keep his memory alive.

Harry slouched a bit in the tub and played with the bubbles, glad Louis walked in beforehand so that he didn't embarrass himself. He felt so relaxed now. After all that work on the Little Mermaid nursery for Eloise, he was glad to be able to chill in a tub. He didn't have to help, Louis literally insisted he didn't, but Harry wasn't the type to sit around and do nothing.

Being pregnant is so boring sometimes. He needed to get up and do something other than yoga. Not only is he pregnant, but they're also on break and he was going through that withdrawal. However, the babies should be here soon, so that brought a smile on his face and hopefully this can bring excitement into his dull life.

-

"Okay, now chin up-- good, nice work, Harry."

Harry beamed and lifted his chin a bit, hand resting on his tummy and trying to stay still as a million lights flashed at him. It was different than a usual photoshoot. He was with legit models and more professional photographers. Whenever they did a photoshoot, it was only them and maybe a few other people with the make up artists and photographers.

However, Harry was happy to get out and see the new side of the celebrity life. He's met tons of models, but being in a room with only models was interesting. It was also scary, though. Harry knew he was 'famous', despite hating the word, but these people have been around a lot longer than he has.

They were all so stuck up and stingy, though. He met a couple nice ones, but most were older and more 'mature' than him. He felt intimidated, which doesn't happen often. Only Liam, his mum, Simon and Modest! made him feel that way. Now, he had to deal with this strict photographer and rushed lifestyle.

Despite not enjoying the magazine very much, he didn't want to have a career with them anyways. He preferred to work for maybe Vogue or YSL or Next. Something more nice and fitting for him. Harry was a classy, yet vintage and 'hipster' type of person. He can pull off anything.

Or nothing.

And that's where the problem was. Harry has been ashamed of his body at some point when he started getting a tummy (and not for pregnancy). Before he was pregnant, he had been embarrassed about his hip chubs and lack of abs that he lost. However, he felt better now and he really didn't mind being naked again.

Because of this, the magazine had decided it should be a 'nude' photoshoot. Obviously he's not showing anything. That wouldn't be appropriate. But, he was naked and no one even cared since it was normal for modeling. The way he was told to pose hid his 'bits' and he thought it was okay. He wasn't ashamed and it's just a body. Everyone has the same body (for their sex) and has seen the others at some point. Harry didn't think much of it.

But, Louis is with him and Louis wasn't happy with this. He was stood back behind the camera where he could see the image in the camera and his jaw clenched as the photographer kept complimenting Harry, telling him he looked good and being very strict him with. Using this tone that Louis found uncomfortable.

Harry was fine,though. He just did as told and then the man had some ladies come by and fix his hair in a different style. They were doing a whole set of photos because this issue of the magazine was based around male pregnancy, the LGBT community and just pregnancy in general. So, Harry was going to be in most of it and they needed a lot more photos, especially since they usually toss out ninety percent of them.

Harry had his hair in a pretty bun with flowers surrounding the bun for spring time since it's May. He then was given a white shawl. It was basically see-through though, so it didn't even cover anything. Louis shook his head in disbelief. Though, Harry did look gorgeous and he couldn't deny that.

The photographer nodded and said in his french accent,"Marvelous, love. Now, tilt your head a bit and sit on the cradle your stomach. Put the other arm against your forehead. The forearm part, dear."

"Would you knock it off with the petnames?" Louis snapped, getting fed up. "He's not your 'dear', he's your employee."

The man raised an eyebrow,"Excuse me, sir. You do not speak to me like that."

"Oh, really now? I'm Louis fucking Tomlinson, I speak how I want and I don't appreciate you calling my boyfriend dear and love. You speak to him like a professional and that's not how a professional speaks."

Harry snapped,"Louis!" but, Louis ignored him.

There was a look of surprise on the photographers face. Harry awkwardly stood up and wrapped the shawl around his waist so he timidly walked towards Louis. Louis rolled his eyes, but turned to face his boyfriend who grabbed onto his arm. He mumbled an 'excuse me' to the photographer and led Louis to the side.

He snapped in annoyance,"What the fuck is your problem?"

"My problem? My problem is you said this photoshoot would be innocent and not sexual!" Louis exclaimed, not caring when a few people looked over.

Harry glared,"It's not sexual. I have freaking flowers in my hair, how is that sexual? Being naked doesn't always mean sex. My díck isn't on the cover, Louis!"

Arguing with a pregnant person is never a good thing. Mainly cause their hormones make them more sassy and snappy than usual. Louis hesitated, not sure how to reply. He knew that was true, but that didn't mean he accepted it anymore than he did before. He still didn't like it.

"I just don't...accept this," Louis admitted and pursed his lips. "I'm not say...you look bad or that this is bad, I just don't understand and I hate the idea of people seeing you like this. It seems very...intimate in my eyes and like something only I can see. It's very personal and I don't see why you'd want people to see that."

There it was. He knocked it right on the nose. Harry opened and closed his mouth, then looked down at the shawl that hung on the ground a bit, pooling around his feet. Louis was a little confused since Harry's not usually quiet at times like this. But, then he saw the boy looking up and a sad expression was on his face.

"That's the point. It's personal and I want people to see it," Harry croaked out and voice was raw with emotion.

Louis bit his bottom lip,"I'm not sure I understand."

"For five years, I never got to be myself," Harry explained with a deep sigh. "I had to do what people say and be who they want. I had to sing what they told me and cut my hair just to seem more like a 'guy' and fake so many smiles, I wanted to just quit. But, I didn't cause I knew eventually I could start being myself. And I got to loosen up and get my hair as long as I want and wear whatever the hell I wanted."

"But?" Louis managed to force out, staring intently at Harry.

"But, I still had to lie so much, you know that. I could never really answer questions with my words and the fans...they know us, but they don't know as much as they think. They don't even know my favorite color is actually pink and it's so silly, but I just want to make my own decision for once and do what I want. But, it hurts knowing the most important person in my life doesn't even support it," Harry's voice cracked at the end and he wiped his eyes, self-consciously wrapping his arms around himself.

In some strange way, Louis did understand. Harry wanted to take this time where they're not under a management and do what he can during it. Something he never would've been able to do. Harry wanted to be himself and start fresh and now he can. However, Louis is holding him back without meaning to.

It was just weird to Louis that Harry wanted to expose himself like that. Surely his private parts are covered, but what would their kids think of their dad being like that for the world to see? Then again, Louis did smoke weed on camera and curse out the paparazzi and the boys did all do something wrong at some point. It was rude to stop Harry.

Louis looked up at his boyfriend and timidly gripped his chin, seeing the light shining and a bit of foundation on Harry's face that most wouldn't notice, but Louis knew Harry better than anyone. He nodded and pecked his lips softly,"Alright, I...I accept it? I don't think I'd ever love knowing this was out for the world to see, but I guess I can go with it if it makes you happy...."

"And in return you get what?" Harry chuckled, knowing there was something.

A smirked tugged on Louis' lips and he leaned up a bit, whispering in Harry's ear,"I want my own private pictures, yeah?"

"Private...or like 'private' private?" Harry's face flushed red as he gulped.

Louis chuckled and pulled back, lightly tapping Harry's cheek. "I think you know what I mean. Just, don't take them with that photographer. I want it to be a surprise, so have a girl take them, yeah baby?"

And Harry easily agreed, so whipped for Louis and glad to do whatever made him happy. Louis was against nude photos, but only if they were public. However, if Harry has the opportunity to take some for him personally, then he was going to take advantage of that and make sure he gets them.

Of course, he wouldn't force Harry to do that. If Harry said no, he would've completely stopped asking and moved on. But, he didn't and that meant he was fine with it. Harry was very open to things like that which was good and bad. However, Louis tried not to care too much since it's part of his love and he had to learn to go with it.

For the rest of the photoshoot, he didn't bother anyone. He did tense whenever someone touch Harry or moved him or just looked at him, so like-- Louis was just really tense. He hated seeing others touch Harry when he was naked. It's something only he should do, but it was fine. He'll deal with it. He'll have to if Harry agrees to be signed to a modeling agency.

Finally, they stopped and Harry had his hair curled properly so he looked different. It was like his old curly hair, but longer. So he looked like he did only with his hair more properly done and Louis loved the way it was framing his pretty face. He was so proud of his beautiful boyfriend.

They went to the dressing room where some models were getting ready to leave or getting their hair done. Harry whined as he tumbled over to the couch. "Louehhh, I want McDonald's."

"Your mum is making dinner, remember?" Louis retorted while trying to find Harry's clothes.

But, Harry snapped,"No, I want McDonald's sweet and sour sauce. The babies want it too. So, we need to go and get sweet and sour sauce or I will never be happy again."

His words were dramatic and Louis held back an eyeroll. He learned that Harry is really snappy and demanding when pregnant with more than one baby. But, he also knew the 'real' Harry would eventually realize how mean he sounded and would apologize instantly to which Louis would promise he's not offended and loves him.

"Alright, we'll stop by McDonald's on the way home," He promised and handed Harry his clothes.

While Harry went to change (not even hiding, allowing his díck to just hang there with seven women in the room. Okay then, Harry) Louis went over and texted Anne that Harry is having mood swings, so she needed to try not to make him cry. Harry crying while pregnant is not only sad to see, but just really awkward cause no one ever knows what to say since it's over dumb stuff.

Sort of like now. Cause, Harry suddenly bursted into tears and everyone stared at him. He had his pants pulled up thankfully. But, Louis hesitated and went over to ask,"What's wrong, Haz?"

"I-I'm so fat!" Harry sobbed into his hands and motioned to his stomach. "W-Why am I so fat?! I look like a pregnant whale with really good hair!"

The models around were trying their hardest not to laugh. But, Louis told him with confusion, slowly as possible so Harry understood while placing his hand on the bump,"It's cause you're carrying three human beings inside of you, lovely."

Harry then giggled like an idiot and the change of mood had Louis wonder if he'll need to deal with this much longer. It's very stressful. Harry told him with a smile,"I-- I thought you said human bean! Ha, like a bean! Our little beans. Which works cause they looked like beans at first, remember?"

"They look like ugly little aliens," Louis joked, but then saw Harry's expression that looked like he wanted to cry again. "I-I mean, adorable little aliens. They're very cute, aren't they?"

Before Harry could reply, a model came over and she beamed,"Aw, you're having twins?"

"Triplets," Harry corrected proudly and pointed to his stomach. "They're very cute, aren't they? Well you can't see them...but they are, just trust me. I had sex with this man--" Harry pointed to Louis,"So, it's a hundred percent possible these babies will be the most beautiful thing ever."

Louis blushed in humiliation as everyone looked at him. The girl turned and eyed Louis,"Yeah, I definitely get it. He's quite the looker."

"He's mine," Harry frowned.

She raised an eyebrow,"Okay? I like girls anyways. I just can see how sexy he is. Hey, aren't you...Harry? Like, Styles?"

"No, I'm Harry Potter."

No one laughed.

"Oh God, quit embarrassing me," Louis snorted and looked at Harry with a shameful shake of his head.

Harry pouted,"I thought it was funny..."

Crickets were heard and there were no crickets around, so that's saying something. But, it turns out this blonde model had downloaded an app that played the sound and Louis needed to be friends with her. Cause same. He shook his head and laughed, wrapping an arm around Harry's waist.

The model, turns out her name is Olivia, asked,"So, any names yet?"

"Well, the boy is Peyton, one of the girls is Eloise and we're choosing between Quinn and Rebecca for baby girl one," Harry explained while snuggling into Louis' side.

Olivia grinned,"Am I allowed to have an opinion?"

"Yeah, doesn't mean we'll accept it though," Louis told her with a shrug then winced when Harry elbowed him.

She laughed and explained,"I think Quinn is much more unique and somewhat common, so it won't be like North West or Blue Ivy where people are gonna be like 'dafuq were you high when giving birth?' ya know?"

Harry giggled,"That's so mean, but true."

"I like the name Blue," Louis awkwardly admitted.

Harry grimaced,"I guess, but the Ivy part just ugh. It sounds way too 'trying so hard to be unique' so."

"Yeah, well good luck on your baby! I hope I see you around more. Are you modeling here now?" She asked while grabbing her bag and tossed it over her shoulder.

There was a pause and Harry hesitated,"I'll be back to look at the final pictures and stuff, but I don't think I'll be working here per say. I am thinking of doing modeling though."

Olivia beamed,"That's amazing. I saw some of your shoots and you looked amazing. Definitely model material. I hope you do it. The modeling world needs more down to earth people sometimes. Bye guys!"

Harry waved goodbye and then turned to Louis,"So, um, are you okay with that?"

"With you modeling?" Louis grimaced.

There was a pout on Harry's lips as he wrapped his arms around the boy's neck. He leaned down to kiss him square on the mouth and said with a sweet voice,"I promise, I'll try to stray away from anything sexual and naughty."

It wasn't even that, it was just the fact that Louis knew the modeling industry can be even worse than Modest. They sometimes force models to loose or gain weight/muscle. And, if Harry does this, he'll have to travel more. Which Louis didn't want with the kids and stuff, but he also knew that

"No nudes, right?" Louis sighed deeply and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Harry smirked, nuzzling his nose against his neck,"Only for you."

Louis bursted into a fit of giggles and blushed cause wow, that was girly. He cleared his throat and put on a manly front. He failed, though, cause seeing Harry's smile made him all like jell-o and there was this thing Harry did to him. He felt very sweet inside and like butterflies were tickling his tummy.

So, Harry was going to do it. He's going to model and sign to some company. Only, he was stuck between three cause they all want him. He's Harry Styles, which meant a lot more business for the already-rich companies of the world. Even if he did need a little more training, he's done tons of photoshoots before. And he's not six foot, so he's a little under the proper height, but it was fine since he looks six foot anyways.

The boy was happy and Louis loved that. He seemed really excited for this and they were gonna be a proper little family with three kids already. Two boyband members, one being a footie player and the other a model? It seemed like a reality TV show. But, maybe one day it will be. Ha, definitely not.

Suddenly, there was a loud 'aw' as they kissed and Harry nearly forgot they were in the dressing room. The models were all giggling at the couple's kiss and Harry groaned as he buried his face in Louis' fluffy hair. Neither really cared much, but it was different being affectionate in public still.

However, the couple then left hand-in-hand and they both smiled. When they left the building, paparazzi were shooting questions about the band splitting and Harry's pregnancy and so on. But, they didn't care. All that mattered was they were healthy and going to have three happy babies; Quinn, Peyton and Eloise.

The Tomlinson Bunch once Louis proposes.


	37. Chapter 37

"And--And sometimes I wonder how I can be so lucky and fall in love with someone as beautiful as you. Knowing that even after-- fuck!" Louis pouted, scribbling out the words as he paced, tapping the pen on the notebook. "And, I know that I wasn't the best when you first told me you were pregnant...no. No."

He groaned as he sat down, burying his face in his hands as he stared at the paper which consisted of many scribbled out words and his messy handwriting. He barely had anything on the page that he was actually going to use. Most was just him telling himself it wasn't good enough.

For the past month, Louis was procrastinating and trying to find the words to write for his proposal. Yeah, just his proposal. To think, he was freaking out over something as simple as this. He couldn't imagine how hard it was going to be to write vows if Harry said yes.

It was silly, yes. He was freaking out over how to ask someone to marry him. But, then again, it was a big deal. Louis didn't take much seriously, but when it came to Harry-- well, to put it simply, he wanted everything to go as planned and he wanted to make everything a big gesture for him.

Harry deserves the best and Louis wanted to give it to him.

He's done a lot wrong last year and he wants to make it up to him. He didn't think anything could, though. But, this one small gesture was going to change their lives. No matter what answer he gets, he'll still be with Harry in some way and they'll always look back on this moment and Louis didn't want to embarrass himself or say something wrong.

For the past month, a lot has a happened. Harry has been very held back and going slower with life. He wasn't on bed rest until next month, but he was getting a lot of braxton hicks and has started throwing up again. Which sucks since he had a huge bump and couldn't really reach the toilet every time.

In sickness and in health? Louis' ahead of that already.

He smiled softly when thinking of growing up with Harry. He didn't really think of it much, since he's the 'living in the moment' type. But, lately, he's been thinking of the future. Mainly with just Harry, though. Harry always looks at the future and being with him meant also doing this at times. Just cuddled in bed and imagining themselves in ten years.

Louis sighed softly as he heard Harry talking loudly to Zayn on the phone and fondly rolling his eyes. Tonight was this party for Harry's first official modeling job. The magazines were released now and Niall decided to throw a surprise party. Only, Harry wasn't aware it was also half a baby shower considering last time they weren't aware that it was too early to have it. Now they knew why people wait till around seven-eight months.

A lot of people were going this time since before it was a secret and they had to limit who knew about the baby. Now, they had some models coming along with Harry's friends, like Cara Delevingne and Xander and then a lot of family from each boy. Baby showers are apparently just for women, but Harry's a guy and Niall insisted they needed to stop that silly tradition.

Despite all of the excitement with the surprise, Harry did know there was a party. So that brought out some of the fun in it. It will definitely stay exciting, though. Because, not only is it a baby shower and a party for Harry's signing to YSL, it was a lot more than that.

Louis is going to propose to him.

Then and there, in front of everyone.

It was scary for Louis, since he wasn't even sure what he was going to say. That's why he's been working on this dumb speech for a month and so far it wasn't working well. He had four hours to memorize this thing and he hasn't even got it written. He can easily memorize things considering he does it with lyrics all the time, but it was actually writing the words down.

"Sometimes I just look at you and everything is okay. You're my anchor and -- ugh, cheesy," Louis whined and angrily slammed the notebook shut.

He was honestly just going to give up and ask,'Wanna be my bitch for eternity?' cause that's all he can think of. He didn't want to be overly cheesy, but he also knew Harry loved that shit. But, it's not just for Harry, it's for them as a couple and Louis tries not to be too gushy. He didn't even know what to say anything.

He hesitated and grabbed the notebook again, clicking the pen repeatedly before he looked around the room. It was all so fancy and decorative and just so Harry. He smiled a bit as he wrote down 'just eighteen years old and I already knew I met the love of my life' and somehow the words flew from there.

It was a little cheesy and that was fine, as long as it wasn't like some Gouda shit. He felt like everything was perfect. Only, it was a little too much and he did edit and scribble out a few words and he kept rereading until it was almost to the point where he hated it, so he quickly folded it up and tucked it in his green jacket pocket. Cause, he isn't fancy and didn't bother dressing up too much.

Thankfully, he put it away in time. Cause, Harry was soon popping through the door with his seven month pregnant belly and pouting over his clothes not fitting. He was rich as fuck and got companies to make him sizes just for him and they obviously wouldn't deny the offering of Harry wearing their clothes. So, he's a lucky boy.

Still, Harry was struggling and he whined,"Louuuu, babe, can you help me?! This freaking blazer won't go on my dang arms and I just want to-- ugh! I hate this shirt!"

Louis tsked as he got up and went to his boyfriend. He was use to Harry whining and complaining now. Which was good since he would probably go insane if he wasn't. He was only allowing it since Harry's carrying three babies and it's a lot of work. He can't get mad since he doesn't understand.

"You know, maybe you should just put on your sweater, baby. I don't think his will work well," Louis told him timidly, not wanting Harry to get all snappy again.

Luckily, Harry just pouted,"Fine. Lilac, please."

Louis rolled his eyes, but nodded and went over to the walk in closet while Harry took his time shaking out of the jacket. The closet was beautiful and Harry had some people put in a sitting area. Which was ridiculous since they won't ever sit in a closet, but Harry insisted he needed it so he could sit and put his boots on.

He didn't understand why Harry wanted this all done, but Louis never understood Harry's reasons for anything. He tries not to ask a lot since Harry would usually go on long rambles. He did love when Harry rambled, though, so he probably wouldn't complain much about it.

After going through Harry's fifty million sweaters, he finally found the lilac one and returned only to see Harry stuck with his arms in the air and shirt bunched around his armpits. Harry turned with a whine and Louis laughed loudly while approaching him. He was so in love with a dork.

"God, how did this even happen?" Louis asked in amusement while trying to tug the shirt over the taller boy's head and succeeded after a small fight.

Harry winced as he rubbed his nose and frowned. "I don't know! I'm just so fat and -- and it just happens, okay?! You don't need to point it out!"

"Sorry, love," Louis mumbled, nosing Harry's cheek and pressing a small kiss before dropping down to kiss his tummy. "Stop calling yourself fat, though. I don't like it. You're not fat."

"I am a freaking hippo! Stop lying to me," Harry stomped then snatched the sweater from Louis. "I don't like it when you lie to me. It's not nice."

Louis held back the urge to argue, but he knew he had to keep the mood nice. If he gets Harry into a bad mood then all the plans would be ruined. So, he just sighed and reluctantly let Harry think what he wanted. He glanced towards where he found Harry's boots and handed them to the boy.

Harry thanked him with a peck on the mouth and then tried to pull the boots on. However, he whined when he realized he couldn't even do that. Louis dropped to his knees and helped put them on, causing Harry to grimly look down and blinked away with a huff.

After Louis tied them, he saw a drop of water fall and furrowed his eyebrows. But, when he looked up he noticed Harry was crying and sighed deeply as he lifted Harry's chin and cupped his cheeks. He wiped the tears and asked in concern,"What's wrong, angel? Why are you crying?"

"I-I'm sorry," Harry blubbered out and rubbed his fists to his eyes. "I-I'm so mean to you! I cry and whine and I-- I always complain and I snap at you and you're just so nice to me. All you do is love me and help me. I'm so sorry. I'm so helpless, why do you even put up with me?"

Louis chuckled fondly and rubbed Harry's tummy with a grin. He wiped his tears with the other hand and told him sweetly,"I don't put up with you. I just love you. I help because you're my boyfriend and you're carrying my three little babies. You're allowed to be a little snappy because you barely get any sleep and you're tired. It's okay, yeah? I don't mind."

"A-Are you sure?" Harry asked softly, leaning his head against Louis'. "I don't think that's fair..."

However, Louis pecked his nose and stood up. He took Harry's hands in his, then said,"Well, it's true. You've honestly been very sweet. Most of the time, anyways." Harry pouted, but nodded. "Just cause you're a little grouchy here and there doesn't change how I feel about you."

A smile tugged on Harry's plump lips before he reached over and hugged him tightly. Louis struggled a bit as he felt the baby bump in the way, causing Harry to struggle hugging him. It's times like these that Louis is thankful to be the big spoon whenever they cuddle. At least the bump isn't in the way then.

He then just gave up and thankfully it was time to go to the party anyways. Niall lived pretty far, so they had to drive for about an hour considering paparazzi would be following and some fans found out about the party anyways. It wasn't worth getting worked up over, though.

They just got ready and grabbed their jackets and Harry's bag. Harry fixed up his hair once more and nodded at his appearance before he took Louis' hand and the two headed out. There was a van waiting for them and Louis put his hands on Harry's hips to help him up to which Harry pouted. Cause he's so fat he needs help getting places. Louis smacked his arm when he said this.

On the way to Niall's, Louis kept looking at his phone and trying to memorize everything he typed in. He had typed the proposal on his phone as well so he could recite it without people seeing. Harry just assumed he was on twitter or texting his mum, so he stayed quiet and leaned his head against the window, their hands entwined between them.

When they got to the place, Louis was nervous. He had texted Niall so he was aware they were there and Niall just said everything was set. They weren't doing a surprise jump since Harry's too pregnant for that and might end up pissing himself. No joke. Harry did pee the bed once and cried in embarrassment. Luckily, Louis has little sisters and well, when they were younger they had some incidents. He was use to it, strangely.

Louis helped Harry out and they headed to the door, knocking to which Niall opened up and grinned brightly. He pulled Harry into a hug and exclaimed,"Damn, you're pregnant!"

"Yes, I think that's quite obvious," Harry scoffed as he shoved through. "I need to peeee!"

Louis groaned,"This is why I said go before we left!"

"I didn't have to go then," Harry pouted and looked around, grimacing at all the people. "Ni, where's the bathroom? I haven't been here since you moved."

So, Niall left and showed Harry around to where the bathrooms were. While they were gone, Louis headed to the den since there's where everyone basically was. He saw a lot of people were just drinking wine and being all fancy and shit. He felt the need to burp just to be out of place. Louis likes being different.

He saw Harry's friend, Cara, talking to her girlfriend and Louis grimaced. He hated when couples were all cute when he doesn't have Harry to be equally cute with him. He then saw Sophia and Liam and yep. He misses Harry already and it's only been one minute and ten seconds. He's disgustingly in love.

Luckily, a hand tapped his shoulder and he turned to see Ed grinning at him. Damn, it's been a while since they last hung out properly. He last recalled seeing Ed at Harry's party last year. Louis didn't know if he should apologize for that, but judging by the smile on Ed's face, the guy didn't mind the long time in between talking.

Louis greeted with a quick bro hug,"Hey, how's it going?"

"Alright, you?" Ed chuckled as he took a sip of his drink and glanced around the decorative room.

The younger of the two shrugged with a small chuckle. "Well, having a k-- wait, kids soon. So, I think I'm doing pretty good. It's a little stressful, but nothing I can't handle."

Ed rolled his eyes,"Shut up and tell me about this apparent proposal? I want the details, Tomlinson."

Louis' eyes widened as he whispered hastily,"How did you know?!"

"Liam's telling everyone, duh. He's trying to make sure no one misses out or messes anything up. Don't want Harold to get all hissy before the big questions asked, ya know?" Ed shrugged before turning to where he spotted Harry walking in with a hand on his stomach. "And the pregnant man arrives. He sure knows how to make an entrance."

A fond expression showed on Louis' face when he saw his boyfriend walking in with a kitten glare on his face and Niall nervously following. However, Harry gasped as he nearly missed a step, frantically grabbing onto the railing. Niall rushed and helped him. Or just clung to him as if that will help. Niall's not good with pregnancies.

The whole room was silent and then Zayn snorted,"Leave it to Harry to nearly trip over only two steps while pregnant."

That definitely lightened the mood as Louis nervously approached his boyfriend, protectively wrapping his arm around his waist and helping him over to the food. He knew he was being a little bit of a mother goose. But, Harry's almost eight months along and he didn't want to risk anything.

When they got to the snack back, Louis was pestering Harry with concerned questions, asking if he was okay and Harry would just giggle and nod. He grabbed a big place and stacked on cheeses, crackers, grapes, cookies, banana slices, pieces of chocolates and guacamole.

Louis grimaced,"Babe, that's gross."

"Your face is gross," Harry pouted.

A look of offense covered Louis' face,"Rude, much?"

Harry bursted into giggles and Louis smiled. He then got his own plate and just got pretzels and dipped them in the chocolate. However, having a pregnant boyfriend meant you basically get food for them when getting food. So, Harry casually added a ton of things to his plate and Louis just got another plate and made his own again.

They headed over to the living room and Louis paused, looking around to make sure everything was ready. They were having a mini baby shower there and he didn't want to ruin it. Thankfully, everything was fine and the close friends were gathered around with their little presents.

Harry walked in while stuffing his face with crackers and cheese. He blushed when everyone looked up at him and slowly chewed his food. He hesitated as he wiped his mouth and sheepishly said,"Uh, hi."

"Harry, welcome to your baby shower!" Cara exclaimed with a chuckle. She motioned to the banner and teased,"Guess you missed this on your way in? You never were the most observant person ever."

Harry shyly looked away when everyone started exclaiming how far along he is and how pretty his tummy looks and how he's just 'glowing'. Louis adored how shy Harry gets under a lot of attention. Harry's not that insecure, but he just doesn't get a lot of compliments unless they're from fans and those are usually bias.

Louis wrapped his arm around Harry and led him over to where Gemma was sat. Harry sat down and Louis took his plate for him so Harry could accept present. But, first someone asked,"How far along are you?"

"Thirty-two weeks," Harry beamed as he rubbed his tummy. "As of now, they're basically finished growing aside from little details. We have sooo many sonograms! I'm definitely going to need to show you guys them! They're so cute. Little Peyton is a little small, though. He's having trouble growing."

"That's common with triplets," Cara commented.

Louis added in,"Yeah, but even then he's still smaller than usual."

"Well, babies gain about a half a pound every week at around eight months," Niall told him and everyone looked at him in confusion. He held his hands in defense,"My best mate is pregnant. I did my research, gosh. Anyways, what are the babies names again? I remember Peyton cause Peyton Manning."

Harry whined as he angrily threw his muffin at Niall,"It's not cause of Peyton Manning, asshole!"

"Did you just throw a muffin...?" Niall question in confusion, rubbing his cheek.

Harry nodded. "Yes. Yes, I did."

"Alright, stop." Louis groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose,"The babies are Peyton, Quinn and Eloise."

Everyone went 'awww' as Harry proudly patted his tummy and leaned into Louis' side. They contemplated the names for a while and decided they liked those the most. Of course, the middle names might just be family names or something. But, as of now, those were the first names and they're sticking with them.

As people got their presents out to give him, Cara commented,"I can't stop thinking of Quinn from Glee."

"It's. Not. Cause. Of. Glee." Harry clenched his jaw and tears brimmed his eyes,"I -- I just wanted a nice and unique but somewhat common and quirky name, okay?! I--I thought it was pretty! It's so pretty and nice and I love it, so if you're going to be an arse, then just go!"

The room went silent as Harry sniffled and rubbed his eyes. Louis awkwardly gave Cara an apologetic look as she glared at Harry and Louis gently patted Harry's back. The boy let out small cries as he nuzzled his nose into Louis' side and hugged him tightly.

Louis spoke up,"He's just a little....moody lately. Sorry guys."

"I-I just like the name," Harry pouted.

Cara said with a small smile,"I didn't say I didn't like it."

Her voice made Harry's head perk up. He turned to her and asked with a gaping expression,"You like it?!"

"Duh, it's quirky like you said," She snorted and rolled her eyes. She then grabbed a gift bag. "Now, take the freaking present and stop being a drama queen, Styles."

Harry timidly took the present and saw Cara's smirky expression. She always had that quirky grin that he adored and hoped Quinn got when she grew. He saw everyone looking but just peaked in before grinning as he pulled out a small basket of little baby lotions and toys that were elephant themed.

And that's how the mini baby shower went. Harry opened presents while Louis occasionally handed him little cheese s and grapes.It was nice and just...comforting. Harry loved being around people he actually knew and loved. All his friends knew him so well and understood him. They got his silly jokes and just knew how to act around him. Not fake or perfect. Just themselves.

When Harry got to all the presents, it took forever since a lot of people sent some stuff and Kendall Jenner managed to get him three fancy baby outfits with the names sewed on the ends of the dresses and shirt. He had told her the names since they're friends and he didn't think she'd send anything. But, the girl loves fashion, so he should have expected this.

After everything was finished up, a security guard took all the baby stuff and packed it up in the back of the car with the help of some cooks and a servant. They usually don't have these types of people since it's cliché and unnecessary. But, for parties they like to since there's always a huge mess.

Harry had to pee three times and Louis was so nervous because it was happening and he didn't like the nervous butterflies appearing in his tummy. The weight of the ring in his pocket was heavier the more he thought of it and he was freaking out. He kept looking at his phone and felt his heart racing.

He was honestly second-guessing this. But, he knew he couldn't and shouldn't. He wants to marry Harry. He has since the day he said it rhymed. He had since the day he met the clumsy boy in the toilets and remembered saying he was going to be a star and he still has that picture and every word memorized. Two tattooed on his arm and then Harry's.

And when Harry walked back in the room with a smile on his lips, the nerves were still there, but this time it was good. He was good and so was Harry. Louis just took his hand and when Harry asked if he was okay. He just nodded and said yes, because he was now and he will be at the end of the night.

They headed over to where he saw Niall's flatscreen in the Den and everyone was gathered around to look at the pictures of Harry's photoshoot before they're released into the magazines the next day. His first ever true photoshoot without a band and with just him being himself.

"Now, I know Harry's not exactly the most...well, he is very sophisticated when he wants to be," Niall joked as he winked at his friend who pouted. "But, we all know him personally as our dorky friend or brother or boyfriend or whatever. And I just wanted to say, from one friend to another, I really hope your modeling career does workout."

Harry beamed,"Thanks, Niall."

"No problem, Haz," Niall snorted before clicking the laptop that was hooked to the telly. "And I present you, Harry's first ever photoshoot. The boy, the member of One Direction, the pregnant soon-to-be dad is now officially going to be signed to YSL and I'm very proud."

Everyone looked at the screen with awe and Harry blushed a little. The cover was beautiful, he does admit. It was him with flowers in his long hair that pulled over his shoulder, eyes closed with a light smile and arms wrapped around his tummy. He had a white shawl over his shoulders and the magazine name covered his bits that would be showing if it wasn't for his 1) knees that were tucked under him 2) the title 3) the sheer wrap that was around his waist.

Louis had no words to describe this. Harry looked like a beautiful angel and he admits this wasn't the worst cover ever. Even if he doesn't agree with this a hundred percent, he's supportive and as long as the modeling stays like this and no worse, he had no problem with it now.

So many people complimented Harry on this and he was nearly in tears at how amazing the response was. He was afraid everyone would think it's naughty or provocative. Or just not appropriate for a soon-to-be dad. But, the world is changing and so are lots of people's perspectives on things nowadays.

Niall motioned for Harry to come to the front of where the telly was and he motioned for him to speak. Harry looked at the crowd of friends and family and he was so fucking emotional. He didn't even know what to say at the moment, so stuck with what he wants to say vs what he should.

He simply started,"Thank you, guys. For the past six years, I have grown from being a sixteen year old boy with a dream to a twenty-two year old man who's going to be a dad and I don't...I can't describe how amazing it is. I didn't think I'd be a singer, let alone be in a World-Wide band and a upcoming model for YSL. It's...It's crazy. And I don't think I could be doing this without any of you guys." He then grimaced,"Wow, that was cheesy."

"Not as cheesy as your jokes," Niall snorted.

And this was it. Louis took a deep breath and he gulped slowly when giving Niall the look. Niall nodded as he quickly tapped out of the powerpoint he had. Everyone seemed to know what was happening and he grimaced as he saw a few sneak their phones, but it didn't matter.

Louis slowly walked over to where Harry stood and he heard Niall had the instrumental of Look After You by the Fray playing. But, he just ignored it and Harry looked over to where Louis was heading towards him with a determined and yet nervous look on his face.

There was a silence aside from the quiet instrumentals and Harry saw everyone staring. He glanced to Louis and went to speak, but Louis just shook his head and smiled shyly. He bit his bottom lip and gently took Harry's larger hands in his, entwining their fingers with his own shaky ones. Fuck, he's nervous.

He saw how Harry was waiting, seeming so unsure of what was going on. And Louis stared and watched and listened. He waited and recited and tried to remember. His eyes flickered around as he went to speak. Louis took a deep breath and--

He choked up.

His eyes were just staring into Harry's curious ones, everything he said and wrote and planned wiped from the slate. Louis was just standing there and he was at loss of words. His cheeks were beginning to turn pink with embarrassment and he slowly shook his head, heart dropping as he tried to say something, but nothing came out.

Louis panicked and looked at Niall, who frowned. He motioned for him to speak, but Louis forgot everything. It's just gone. He turned back to Harry, who was also frowning and no. This isn't how it goes. Why isn't it going as planned? He's suppose to be proposing his love right now.

The boy stuttered out,"I-I don't...fuck, no. I um, I --" He felt so stupid standing here with nothing to say, eyes nearly watering with how horrible he felt. "Um, I love you. A lot. Like, you're...my world and sometimes I just-- fuck. This isn't working. God, I'm so stupid. I'm so sorry. I'm such an idiot."

Louis felt a tear falling down his cheek as he dropped Harry's hands, wiping his eyes while rushing out of the room. Everyone was gaping as he ran out and he hated himself so much. Why did he do this? Why couldn't he just remember? He memorized every word and he had it. He really did.

Once again, he was a failure.

The boy went outside of Niall's deck and he found Zayn's jacket, sneaking a cigarette. He hasn't smoked in three months. He was trying to be a good dad, but right now he wasn't the best person in the world. He literally left his boyfriend in front of a group of people. They all knew he was going to propose.

Louis leaned over the railing and looked out at the cloudy sky, loving the aftermath smell of rain in the air. He took a drag of the cigarette and wiped another tear that fell. He grabbed his phone and angrily stared at the words that he was suppose to say. Was it not meant to be? But, they're soulmates. He knew they were, it's just true.

As he took the last drag, he heard the door opening and went to apologize to whoever was there. But, he frowned in guilt when seeing it was Harry. The boy timidly smiled and then grimaced when seeing the cigarette. Louis smushed the butt of it and flicked it off with a deep sigh.

"Sorry, I...I was stressed," Louis murmured.

Harry crossed his arms,"You were stressed? I was the one left being crowded by people asking If I'm okay." Louis nodded sadly and Harry walked over, asking in confusion,"What were you even trying to do? I'm very confused."

And fuck, Louis had to do this. He had to. He promised himself to stop procrastinating and said he would ask tonight. He turned away for a moment, trying to regain his confidence. Looking at Harry made him forget everything and maybe. Just maybe that's where he should start.

He took a shaky breath and closed his eyes momentarily. Then, Louis turned back to Harry and he timidly took his hands again. Harry grinned, but was still as oblivious as ever. Louis licked his lips and pressed a quick kiss to Harry. Just needing that small spec of reassurance.

Then, he felt it slowly coming back and he spoke with a shy, yet confident voice,"Harry, I um." Louis paused before nodding,"Harry, I was eighteen when I fell for you and I was twenty when I lost you and made the biggest mistake ever. I had reasons for what I did, but none of them matter. Because, they were all shit compared to the reasons I love you and want to be with you forever."

Louis listed with a sheepish grin,"You're beautiful and bright and sweet and kind. You're caring and loving and you make me smile when I'm sad. You gave me my confidence and you gave me reasons to be happy when I was depressed, even when we weren't together. You're my heart and the gold to my silver and the rainbow in my sometimes grey world. And--And I --I just love you so much."

Harry's eyes were brimming and Louis slowly took his hands away, continuing,"I wasn't there at first. I wasn't supportive. But, deep inside, I knew I was ready. I want a family and I want you. I want our three babies and I love out little Miles that is our angel. But, most of all I want a place to call home and that place is with you."

"Harry, my rock and my reason to be," Louis said, slightly teasing with a cheesy smile on his nervous face. He got on knee and held open a velvet box revealing a shiny ring. "Will you make my eighteen year old self's dream come true and marry me? Cause, well, it does rhyme."

Harry had tears falling and was covered his mouth with his hands as he kept blushing and smiling and he loved Louis so much. He couldn't even speak as lifted his hands to his eyes and wiped them while smiling like a dork and used one hand to rub his eye as he nodded frantically.

"Y-Yes?" Louis asked cautiously, then Harry nodded again and the brightest smile formed on Louis' face. "Y-Yes? You said yes."

Harry giggled croakily with tears in his voice,"I am aware."

Louis rolled his eyes and exclaimed while wrapping his arms around Harry,"We're getting married, you fucking loser! C'mon, kiss me and hug me, fiance!"

The two both smiled when pressing their lips together, causing it to be a little awkward and mainly teeth clanging together. However, Louis was so happy when rubbing his hands around Harry's cute hip chub and his baby bump, heart racing as he felt small kicks.

Harry kept murmuring 'love you' into the kisses, nuzzling their noses and happily allowing his hands to reach for Louis' bum. Neither were really caring as they saw Niall creeping in from behind the curtain, just too caught up in their love to even acknowledge the nosy boy.

When Harry pulled his lips from Louis', he breathed out with a small laugh as he felt kicks in his tummy,"Our angels are very happy as well. I think they know their daddies are getting married."

"I know I am," Louis beamed, taking out the ring and hesitating when Harry held his hand out. "What about the others?"

Harry shrugged,"They don't matter."

Louis was so surprised to hear that considering those rings are very important to Harry. But, he insisted and so Louis replaced the ring with the engagement one and Harry gaped at the sparkling diamonds. They sparkled almost as much as Louis' eyes do when he looks at his love.

Harry spoke breathlessly,"It's...It's beautiful."

"Almost as beautiful as you," Louis grinned so big his eyes crinkled and that always caused Harry's heart to flip, knowing he caused it. Louis cupped Harry's face in his hand and told him softly,"I was so nervous earlier...I-I didn't think you'd say no. I just, I guess I got stage fright."

A frown tugged on Harry's lips as the two went to where Niall had a porch swing on the deck. Louis said down and Harry hesitated before sitting on his lap, almost smushing him. But, Louis always insists he sits on his lap. Harry leaned his head on Louis' shoulder and looked at him.

"Stage fright? Why? It was just our friends and families," Harry recalled.

But, Louis said thoughtfully while brushing Harry's hair,"I think that's why. This was...very personal. I know our songs can be as well. But, it was just...I wanted it to be a great gesture and thought doing it in front of them would be better. I guess I overwhelmed myself. I feel more comfortable with just you."

Harry pecked Louis' nose and assured,"I wouldn't want a grand gesture. I like how you proposed to me. Just you and your voice and your words." He then pressed his lips to Louis' and wrapped his arms around his neck while mumbling,"I love you so much, Louis."

And the two sat there, kissing softly while smiling and just having a good time. It was nice to know Harry will forever stay Harry. His sweet, down to earth self. While Louis is still Louis. Loud and out there, except when it comes to Harry. Where he turns into a big ball of sunshine shyness.

It didn't really matter how much the ring was or how Louis asked. Because, Harry would have said yes no matter what he did or gave. His words were what stuck out. The way his voice shook and eyes stared right at Harry's, no matter how nervous he got. Cause, that was the Louis Harry fell in love with. The one that reeked of confidence, but was truly just someone looking for reassurance that he was good enough.

And yes, he definitely was.

Louis will forever be good enough and Harry will always remind him. Not with words, but with just a grip of his shoulder or a squeeze of his hands. Sometimes just a smile or nod. Cause, that's what they do. They remind each other that they're okay and that's why they're made for each other.

That night was beautiful and they did nothing but love each other. With small touches and kisses and whispered words that only they would ever be able to hear. And for the first time, they made love as fiances and their hands were held as they fell to sleep with the coldness of Harry's ring causing blissful smiles on their faces.


	38. Chapter 38

"Okay, so I was thinking we can put Zayn over there with Liam and Niall--" Harry then huffed and shook his head, pointing to the other table. "Actually, let's put him with Nick. So that way he can have Perrie to sit with. Wait! No, we need to have him closer to us. I want all the boys sitting with us."

"But, I thought you wanted our families with us?" Louis retorted.

Harry gaped,"They are our family, Louis!"

Louis flinched at his offensive tone and quickly nodded, erasing Cara's name and putting Zayn down, then erasing Xander and putting Perrie. Harry looked it over before grinning in approval and nodding. Now that all the boys and both parents were at their table, they decided to go back to the flowers.

As of now, the boys have been planning the wedding for a couple weeks. Harry was on bedrest and he's nearly due in the next month. But, the doctor said having triplets meant he needed to be very aware that the due date is definitely not going to be accurate since the majority of multiples end up being early.

This really scared Louis, considering he was very busy recently. Since they were on break and he already wrote two songs, he's been focusing on footie and that wasn't going well. Luckily, he wasn't a permanent player. He just joined the Rovers for charity games and stuff like that. But, he's been away a lot.

Harry kept trying to assure Louis that he will be fine alone sometimes, but everyone knows Louis is very protective and doesn't like to leave Harry. Not that Harry doesn't want to be around Louis, but sometimes it was nice to have time apart. It wasn't good to be together all the time.

At some points, they do get annoyed and like to be separate. Harry's been talking about photoshoots again. He can't do anything at the moment. What, with being on bedrest and all. However, YSL has talked about future plans and he's very excited to model the summer collection.

Obviously, Louis wasn't pleased. Summer collections meant shirtless photos. But, Louis was just a jealousy little arse cause there's so many shirtless photos of Harry. He insists it's different because 'you're purposely going to be sexy' or whatever. This led to Harry crying and locking himself away cause he thought Louis didn't think he was sexy.

In the end, the boys had a lot going on and Louis was writing songs more than Harry and he was doing footie. While Harry was making plans with YSL. Niall's just been doing this and that while Liam's stayed under the radar. But, they all were going to meet up and talk to their lawyer about getting signed to a record label. If that doesn't go well, they had to make a choice.

End One Direction or not have a label.

Most might think not having a label would be fine, but it really won't be that easy. They would need to be their own managers and that was a lot of work. That would mean they would plan everything, set their own interviews, do their own merchandise and basically do everything unless they hired some people. Which was a bit too risky since they couldn't hire professionals.

The thing is, Louis didn't want to admit it, but he was feeling a little uneasy with starting the band back up again. He had a lot of fun, but he thinks this might be a sign. One Direction is amazing, but no one really takes it seriously and he's going to be twenty-five soon. He wanted to...just be taken seriously for once in his life and being in a boyband really won't do that for him.

He knew Harry felt the complete opposite, though. Harry was looking forward to doing the new tour and getting back out there. And, Louis knew that and he knew they would literally be unable to continue without him. That's why he was worrying about talking to Harry about this. He didn't want his baby worrying when he was this close to going into labor.

When Louis glanced at the time, he grimaced,"It's getting late, love."

"No, we need to look into starting a college fund for the babies," Harry retorted and went to where he was doing the math for their kids fund. "I was trying to figure out how much we should put down. I also was thinking we can start a trust fund? Just so they have money to start when they move out."

"They're not even a day old, hun. I think we can start this later," Louis retorted and stretched, kissing Harry's cheek. "I'm leaving in the morning, remember? I was hoping," He traced his finger down Harry's side,"We can have a little bit of fun before I leave?"

Harry frowned as he stared ahead at the screen. "Louis, the babies are going to be born very soon. How could you possibly be thinking about sex right now?"

"Because, the babies are going to be born soon." Harry didn't understand and Louis took the laptop, closing it and turned to Harry. He explained quietly,"Listen, when the babies are born...we're gonna be busy and tired a lot. And I love them, trust me I adore our little angels."

He scooted and lightly placed his hands on Harry's tummy, kissing it sweetly,"But, I know this will effect our relationship a lot. We're gonna be so fucking tired -- I mean, freaking, and we're not gonna have time for...passionate and long sex. If we ever do have it, we're gonna be quick and I just want to enjoy it while I can."

There was a pause as Harry looked at Louis and he slowly shook his head,"No, you're wrong."

"Excuse me? Love, I'm never wrong," Louis retorted with a laugh.

Harry shrugged and sat up more. "Well, you are now." He leaned forward and pecked a sweet kiss on Louis' lips,"Our babies are going to be angels. We will find time to have sex. Anyways, I'm on bedrest, babe. I can't exactly do anything. Do you not see how big I am?"

"Oh, you're big alright," Louis winked. But, then he saw Harry's amused expression crumble and his eyes went hurt and Louis quickly explained when he saw Harry about to cry,"No! No, baby, I meant like...your díck is big! Not you. You're beautiful, darling. So beautiful, I--"

"Oh, it is?" Harry giggled and struggled to look over his belly. "Fudge, I can't see my own díck right now."

Louis sighed in relief and brushed Harry's wavy locks from his face. "Baby, you know...I kinda worry that we should have you be on bedrest in the hospital. I don't like that you refused, doctor Nussbaum was literally begging you. Don't you want what's best for the babies?"

"I see no difference in me lazing around here versus me doing the same in the hospital. When I go into labor, we're just gonna drive there anyways," Harry retorted and rubbed his tummy. "Besides, I would have had to go on bedrest a month ago and it would be so boring. At least I have my stuff here."

Louis shrugged,"We could've brought it there."

"They ... They wouldn't let me bring you, though."

Harry finally argued and pouted, holding his arms out. Louis smiled sadly as he scooted there and laid down so he could wrap his arms around Harry. Cuddling was a struggle now that Harry was eight months along and literally grew twice his size. Louis still loved him, though.

Harry added,"I want to snuggle you and cuddle you and have my big spoon holding me. You wouldn't be able to stay over night and I didn't like that." He puckered his lips and Louis kissed him. Harry beamed as he felt a kick and said,"They're so eager to come out. I can't wait to hold them."

"Yeah, it'll be hard, though. Three babies and only two daddies," Louis pointed out, then grinned. "I think we can do it. Especially since you've been such a good dad already."

"Not as good as you, Harry giggled. He then looked at his tummy, frowned sadly and admitted with a quiet voice,"I still worry about Peyton...Dr. Nussbaum said he's still under weight. I mean, it's not extremely, but it's still not good. Do...Do you think he'll be okay?"

Louis nodded and tried to ignore his aching heart. "Y-Yeah, baby. He'll be fine. His heart beat is still okay and he's moving. He'll be fine, he's a Tomlinson. We're all just a little smaller."

"I think it's cause your heart is so big, it took away a lot of your heart," Harry said with a giggle and wrapped his arms around Louis, pulling him close.

Louis blushed and shook his head,"I'm not that short, Haz. Don't joke yourself."

"But, your heart is huge. I don't see how it fits inside of you," Harry teased, big hands sliding down Louis' curvy body till it reached his bum. He slid his hands into the boy's back pockets and laughed when Louis' face went even redder considering Harry doesn't usually touch him like this.

The older boy retorted,"I think that's you you're talking about there."

Louis smiled fondly as he lifted his hands to cradle Harry's face and pulled him in for a deep kiss. Harry's lips were slightly chapped, but Louis didn't mind as he held him closer and slid his hands down to cup grip harry's waist, though struggling with the weight of Harry's tummy.

Harry breathed out as they pulled apart,"I-I just realized, we still need middle names."

"Hm?" Louis hummed in distraction, kissing down Harry's neck and sucking gently on the skin beneath his ear to where Harry was gasping with a small whimper.

"Louis, stop. We need to figure out middle names," Harry pouted and nudged him. "We're gonna have the babies any time soon and I don't want rubbish middle names just cause we're put on the spot. A middle name is very important. Almost as important as the first."

Honestly, Harry didn't think that. Or, he did but it wasn't his main concern. Louis knew Harry was just being insecure because of his belly. Louis knew that it would be weird to have sex anyways. Not to be rude, but Harry was literally huge and there's no position that will be comfortable to have sex anyways.

But, then Harry sat up and hesitated as he said,"So, middle names?"

"Fine, fine," Louis groaned and went over, wrapping his arm around Harry. "What do you want to name them? Like, should we go with family names or just whatever flows best?"

"I...I kinda wanted to name each baby after one of the boys," Harry explained. "Like, Niall, Liam and Zayn all get to be one of their middle names. I just think it'd be nice considering they were and are a big part of our lives. And, they will each be a god parent to one of the babies. Maybe whatever god parent they are can connect with the baby's name."

"Like, if Niall was the god parent of Elouise then we'll put his name as her middle name? Don't you think Niall is a weird middle name though? Especially for a girl," Louis pointed out as he pulled harry's legs across his lap and placed his hands on the boy's thighs.

However, Harry gaped and smacked Louis' arm. "Names have no genders!"

"You would name a girl John?"

"..."

"Or a guy Sarah?"

"Well," Harry hesitated. "You know what, it doesn't matter! It won't be exactly their names. We're just gonna find a nice name that sounds like their names. So, we need to figure out who's the godparent of each baby. I was thinking we should start with Quinn, since she's the oldest."

Harry went to get up and get the scrapbook. However, Louis chuckled and had him lay back down. He went to the table and grabbed the scrapbooks. Each baby had their own and were decorated according to how Harry personally thought their personalities might play out.

When Louis went back to Harry, he saw the boy was wincing a bit and gripping onto his side with a pained expression. He's been getting a lot of braxton hicks lately and Louis didn't know how to help. He just always rubbed his sides and gave him some milk, hoping that helped. He never did.

Louis got up and he gently caressed Harry's cheeks before asking in concern,"Does it hurt a lot?"

"I-It's bearable," Harry squeaked out, putting on a weak smile. He then sat up some more with the help of Louis and snatched up Quinn's scrapbook. "Now, let's start with our princess. I'm so happy we started this already. Aww, look at her little toesies! She's gonna be so beautiful."

"Just like her dad," Louis beamed and kissed Harry's cheek, looking at the ultrasound of Quinn (zoomed in on her alone) and then the list of names they were going to name her. "Hmm, Quinn has sort of a quirky yet...sophisticated tone to her name, so she might work best with Liam and Niall based on the name."

Louis nodded in agreement,"Alright. Peyton is kinda more tense. The T really adds that snap. Sort of like Zayn? Maybe Zayn would work best for him."

"Why not just Liam? Peyton Liam Tomlinson," Harry spoke out loud and smiled a bit. "It sounds nice to me, don't ya think?"

Louis repeated the name and nodded in agreement. "Sounds nice. So, Zayn...as a girl name. Zaina?"

He wrote it out and Harry shook his head, changing the 'i' to a 'y'. "Zayna. It's kinda weird, but Elouise Zaynah Tomlinson. Or Quinn Zayna Tomlinson?"

"Well, Niall's name would be Nilla. Which works best for Nilla? Quinn Nilla Tomlinson or Elouise Nilla Tomlinson?" Louis pursed his lips thoughtfully.

Harry instantly said,"Quinn Nilla. Quinn has double letters and so does Nilla, so it also just sounds and looks better. Elouise Zayna is pretty anyways. Especially since Zain is Arabic for beautiful."

Louis beamed as he helped Harry with setting up the baby's books completely. Louis really wasn't a fan of scrapbooks. He had none as a kid, his mum gave up after he started walking, insisting he was a handful and always did so much at once that it was hard to track it all down.

However, he remembered when Anne showed him Harry's book. And he remembered that it was the most special and sweetest thing ever. He knew Harry's first word was cat, that he started walking at six months, talked at nine and learned how to use the potty at the age of one. Harry was such a quick learner.

He looked over and saw how Harry was happily pasting on the letters for 'Liam' to Peyton's scrapbook and sighed happily. He was really excited. The babies were healthy and Peyton is going to be a little smaller, but hopefully he'll be okay. If not, they will make sure he's born perfectly and get everything they can to help the little angel.

For the rest of the night, Harry and Louis just decorated scrapbooks and wrote down some things that were happening. Like how the boys are the godparents and Louis took a picture of Harry with his belly. Harry made sure to add filters and edit it, then put it on instagram with a sweet caption he found at one time when looking up triplets.

'@Harry_Styles: 30 fingers, 30 toes. Plenty of work, heaven knows. 3 beautiful children, to our delight. 6 little cheeks, I can't wait to kiss goodnight. x (34 weeks along) ♥.'

Louis beamed and leaned down, kissing Harry's tummy and grinned as the babies kicked. He saw how sleepy Harry was and turned the light off, knowing he was tired. It was a lot of work to carry babies, even if Harry's been sleeping the majority of the time. He had a lot of weight on him and it's not his fault.

Luckily, Harry passed right out as Louis began brushing his hair back. Louis was worried, if he's being honest. Harry's been working himself hard and he's finally on bed rest, but he's still trying to get around and sneak off despite Louis insisting he needed to stay down.

He knew Harry was frustrated, but he needed to do this and Louis knew if he left that Harry will try running off.It's just how he is. But, Louis won't let it happen. He was going to have the boys watch him while he's away for a couple days. Even if Harry doesn't want him to.

Louis really couldn't sleep that night. He was up all night watching Harry, trying to make sure he's okay and keep track of his breathing. Sometimes Harry bad breathing problems while sleeping. The doctor said it was because of the babies putting pressure on his diaphragm and his asthma didn't help with that.

Maybe Louis was overprotective, but no one can blame him. He doesn't want anything going wrong and had to make sure he was okay. Sadly, the time went by and Louis saw it was five am, meaning time to go. And he got his bag, kissing Harry's cheek and texted him before heading off so that Harry had a sweet message to wake up to.

-

When Harry had woken up to an empty bed, he wasn't very pleased. Louis never leaves without saying goodbye and Harry wasn't sure why he did that. He knew there was a reason, but this really set him off into a bad mood and Harry had been grouchy and sad the rest of the day.

This led to Niall and Liam complaining to Louis and Harry ignored his calls and then cried and then gave in and then was happy again. Basically, Harry's moods changed a lot and he was fine the next day and the day after. He was starting to grow more accustom to the fact that Louis will be gone a lot for a month and didn't want to make a problem with all of these footie games.

Louis really had fun on the field and Harry had known this since the day he met him. Literally, Louis would just talk about footie all the time and Harry would always tease him about that. But, then he started to really like it. Not the sports, the shorts they had to wear.

Louis' arse is gorgeous.

So round and full and fits in Harry's big hands. Fuck, Harry's horny again. He pouted in bed and squirmed, not even able to reach his díck at a good angle to wank. Being pregnant is so hard. Almost as hard as Harry is right now, imagining him and Louis when they were actually able to make out and not do a spiderman kiss just to have their lips together.

Harry glanced over to where he saw Niall walking in the room with a tray of food in his hands. He smirked and sat up, holding his hands out for the food. Niall, being the asshole he is, put the tray on Harry's stomach to where it balanced. As if he thought that was funny.

Harry tensed and he looked up, eyebrows narrowing at the boy. Niall awkwardly laughed and moved the tray to the side of the bed. "Just trying to make you smile."

"I will smile once I see my fiancé," Harry pouted and took his food, moving around and trying to get comfortable. He groaned as his stupid stomach kept getting in the way and Niall tried to help him sit up. But, Harry snapped angrily,"I can do it, gosh! I'm fucking capable of sitting up myself, Niall!"

Niall frowned,"Just trying to help..."

"I don't need help! Ugh, just let me eat," Harry grouchily muttered and took a bite of his toast, only to grimace as he placed a hand on his stomach and whined. "This stupid food is making my tummy hurt. God, I just want to eat food without feeling the urge to throw up, is that too much to ask?"

The Irish lad hesitated as he went over, gently brushing Harry's hair from his face. He told his friend,"Um, i-is there anything I can do? Louis said not to give you medicine. That the doctor suggested you stay off pain meds for the last few weeks. So, anything that helps with a belly ache?"

"I don't know, I--I just-- fuck!" Harry whimpered as he grabbed his side and clenched his eyes shut while leaning back. "T-This stupid braxton hicks! I hate them! N-Niall, please just...I need something, it hurts."

Niall nervously looked around. "I'll get Liam, yeah? Here, Louis' on in a few minutes, so you can call him real quick. Maybe talk to him and he can help."

When Niall quickly dialed Louis' number, he handed the phone to Harry and the boy whimpered a bit while gripping onto his side as another sharp pain was felt. Usually he's gotten use to them,but they just hurt more now. He didn't understand why considering he's been taking care of himself.

Harry was scared as he rubbed his tummy and felt his eyes brim with tears when Louis' voicemail played. He sniffled as quickly redialed with shaky hands. He changed the Telly to the channel the game was on and shook his head, unable to comprehend what was happening when he saw the game almost starting.

Luckily, Louis answered quickly and voice rang through the phone,"Niall, I can't talk now! I'm about to go out any minute. Just call Za--"

"Lou, I...I -- my stomach hurts and I think it's braxton hicks but it hurts a lot more and I don't know what's wrong. But, Niall's getting Liam and I think I might go to the hospital and i just...I need to hear your voice cause I'm so scared right now," Harry blubbered out with a small cry as he grabbed onto his hip tighter, suppressing a pained sound.

There was a pause before Louis breathed out,"Harry, are-- are you having the babies now?!"

"I don't know, Lou. I don't know," Harry repeated with a shaky voice and saw Liam walking in with a rush to his step. "I just needed to have your voice heard. It soothes me, babe and -- and you're not here now, so I needed something."

Louis exclaimed,"What the hell? Harry, I-- I need to go there. Now!"

"Don't! Play the game and win ! It's for charity, don't throw the towel in," Harry pleaded and his breath hitched, eyes widening when he shook his head. "F-Fuck. Um, Louis just-- go and play, yeah? Don't worr-worry about me, I'll...I'll be fine. Love you, h-have a good game."

"Harry? Are you okay? What's wrong?" Louis' worried voice asked loudly.

But, Harry was tensing and Niall was confused as he helped Harry up. Only for his eyes to widen as he saw Harry's jeans going dark and Harry paled. Liam asked slowly,"Harry...did...did your wat--"

At first, Harry froze in his spot with flushed cheeks as he worried he may have wet himself. Much to his dismay, he had once in bed and Louis just assured it was fine. But, no. That wasn't pee. He knew what it was and his heart dropped immediately.

"Oh my God, I--I need to go to the hospital now," Harry breathed out, quickly hanging up on Louis and tossing the phone to the floor without a care.

Niall shouted,"Liam, get the suitcase! I'll help Harry to the car."

"I need to change!" Harry pleaded, grimacing at the drenched sweats he wore, then saw Niall was hesitating. "P-Please, Niall. Help me, I can't go like this."

"You're giving birth, not doing a fucking photoshoot Harry!" Niall exclaimed in disbelief, but saw Harry glaring and groaned before rushing to the drawers.

He got out a pair of new boxers and sweats, then awkward turned to where the pregnant lad was struggling to get the sweats down. And, in that moment, Niall never knew the meaning of true friendship until he was helping his pregnant best friend strip down his dirty boxers.

Harry didn't even seem phased as Niall helped get the clothes on, awkwardly poking Harry's díck till Harry moved it and blushed a bit. Niall grimaced at the way Harry leaned on him, his big belly knocking Niall's nose and their friendship will definitely grow after this. For better and worse.

Niall really hoped Harry didn't tell Louis about it, but he knew he will. Niall just wrapped an arm around Harry and led him downstairs, the two nearly falling considering they're clumsy enough as it is. Niall having his boot on and Harry weighing twice as much as usual didn't help.

When they got to the car, Harry nervously got in the back seat and let out a pained cry as he felt another pain in his side. He grabbed onto Niall and shakily said,"I-I think they're contractions."

"No, shit!" Niall rolled his eyes and turned to Harry. "Bro, you've been looking up pregnancies since you were probably fifteen and didn't even know this whole time that you were having contractions? Jesus fucking Christ, I am so ashamed right n-ow, ow, ow!"

Harry gripped tightly on Niall's hand, clenching his eyes shut and Liam laughed,"Ha, get it? Now? Ow? That's funny."

"As funny as my foot up your arse?" Niall sneered.

Harry shouted loudly,"I'm fucking having babies, can you hurry the fuck up you fucking asshole! It's not exactly fun having contractions! So, shut the fuck up and get me to the hospital before I give birth in your car!"

Liam flinched and Niall paled slightly. It's not everyday Harry throws a hissy fit. Well, it is nowadays. But, not to where he was literally shouting at everyone and practically turning red with anger. Niall whimpered when Harry's grip on his hand tightened and Liam gave him a sympathetic look.

Harry smiled sweetly with damp eyes,"Thank you."

The two boys groaned a bit before realizing he was giving birth therefor he's allowed to act this way. Niall kept trying to soothe Harry as he felt the contractions coming closer. But, nothing was working. He needed Louis and Louis wasn't there at the moment, so the two friends had to deal with this alone.

Luckily, Harry didn't live too far from the hospital. He just had to stay calm and everything should be okay. He was getting a c-section, so he didn't have to wait as long as a natural female birth would take. He just needed to keep steady and make sure the birth goes as planned.

But, Harry was in so much pain and he was sweating and crying and just wanted his fiancé with him. He was shivering and trembling and wrapped his arm around his stomach as Liam turned down the street leading to the emergency room, thankfully only about another minute before they're there.

However, that didn't matter. Because, Harry was suddenly really nauseous and pale and he shook his head as he tried to speak. Only, for him to throw up all over the floor of the car. Niall grimaced and quickly looked away as Liam groaned and slammed his fist on the wheel of the car.

Harry suddenly bursted into tears as he repeatedly said,"I-I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, I'm so --"

"It's okay, it's fine," Liam assured with a clenched jaw as he tightly smiled through the rearview mirror. "I...I can just get someone to clean it. It's okay, Harry."

But, Harry knew it wasn't okay. He knew Liam was just saying this to make him feel better. Harry cried quietly and rubbed his eyes, wiping his mouth as the taste of vomit lingered. He saw Niall had rolled down the window and curled in on himself in guilt, so glad they finally arrived.

Sadly, some fans managed to see their car and Harry was so embarrassed cause he looked like such a mess. However, Niall wasn't having it as fans were calling Harry's name. It was in that moment that protective Niall took over and shouted at the fans to go away. This will definitely be news for the media.

But, Harry was more focused on trying not to throw up again. Liam was finally getting annoyed of how slow Harry was walking and he hesitated before lifting the boy up bridal style. Harry shrieked and clung onto him, burying his face into Liam's neck while whining as he felt the pain grow more and more.

Right when they were inside, there was a wheelchair led over and Liam helped Harry into it. The doctor asked Harry,"How far are your contractions?"

"I-I don't know!" Harry panicked, groaning as he felt a tight pressure.

The doctor said sternly,"Being a male means you're not allowed to let the baby go into natural labor. We need to know how far apart you are to make sure we start the c-section before any damage is done to the babies. Harry, please, try to focus and see how far apart they are."

"I don't know!" Harry shouted and gripped onto the wheelchair as he looked at Liam with a pleading expression. "I don't -- I don't know, please, it just hurts and I want to lay down."

Liam told the doctor with a glare,"Don't yell at him, he's obviously going through a lot!"

The doctor pinched the bridge of his nose, but reluctantly grabbed onto the wheelchair and wheeled Harry into the room that was reserved for him. Harry grabbed onto Liam's hand and tried to pretend it was Louis'. He took deep breaths, trying to remember what his doctor taught him.

But, all he could think about was the fact that Louis wasn't with him. He told Louis to stay and do the game, but he really regretted it as he realized he didn't have his fiancé with him. Harry needed his Louis. He needed his other half, because this was such an important moment and he was afraid Louis will miss is.

As Harry got onto the hospital bed, he was changed into a gown and blushed a little as he was asked to strip naked. He saw Liam turn as he changed and then got on the bed once he was done. The doctor left, telling him he'll be right back and it'll be a while before surgery started since Harry wasn't close enough to start the actual surgery.

Thankfully, Liam turned the telly on and he put on Louis' game. Harry smiled a bit and he went to ask Liam something, but Liam already went over and grabbed Harry's hair tie. He had Harry sit up before pulling his hair back in a bun. The boy was sweating a lot, but Liam ignored that. He knew that was just how Harry was.

When Harry looked at the telly, he sighed deeply and rubbed his tummy as he whispered quietly,"Don't worry, angels. Daddy will be here soon...he's just gonna be a little late."

He knew Liam was staring, but thankfully Liam didn't judge. At least, not openly. Harry sat there and writhered in pain, shaking ever once and a while as Liam attempted to help and failed. There wasn't much he can do considering Harry couldn't be on pain medication since it was too risky.

But, then he heard the sports announcer on the telly say in surprise,"And it looks like Jefferson wa-- whoa, Tomlinson's called over by his coach. It seems like something's happening down there. And oh, he's running down the field! Only, it's not the right direction. He's speeding over to the exit and wait, is he leaving?"

"It looks like Louis Tomlinson is leaving the stadium, people! Is the superstar really leaving a charity football event? Whatever his reason may be, it might just cost this event a lot of money," The other man said and Harry was gaping at the screen as he turned to Liam.

Neither really knew what to say. Did Louis actually leave? Did someone tell him about Harry? He knew Harry was going to the hospital, but he probably didn't know he was in labor since Harry did end up hanging up on him. Either way, this was seriously going to end badly.

The only problem is Louis' in Doncaster and Harry's in London. That's a three hour drive without traffic counting. He won't make it in time, it's impossible. Harry frowned as he rubbed his stomach, trying to ignore the throbbing pain and saw Liam was staring at him with a sympathetic expression.

Suddenly, the door opened and in walked Niall with a grin on his face. He exclaimed as he rushed to Harry,"I called Louis' coach and Louis just called back! He left the game and he's on his way."

"He should've just finished the game, he won't make it in time," Harry retorted with a deep sigh, but honestly he was a little happy to hear Louis cared enough to leave in the middle of a game.

Niall told him with a grin,"No, he's going to rent a private jet."

"A what?" Harry gaped. "That's ridiculous!"

"Shut up and just be happy he's coming. He's doing everything he can, he really wants to be here for the birth," Niall explained with an eyeroll.

Harry wanted to argue and say he is. But, he decided against it and just slouched in the bed, wincing when a shot of pain arrived. He decided maybe he can take a small nap before actually going under surgery. But, that was literally impossible and he was stuck with this throbbing pain in his stomach.

Time was moving so slowly and Harry was unable to contact Louis at all. The doctors insisted people were being called and that he needed to stay relaxed. Harry was holding out as long as he could, wanting to have Louis by his side, but he completely forgot Louis will still need to drive to the actual hospital.

He frowned and the doctors kept insisting they needed to start. He tried to hold off as long as he can, but it was hurting so much and he needed to do this. He had to give birth without Louis holding his hand and tears formed as he reluctantly allowed himself to be pulled to surgery.

Harry sniffled quietly and he looked down with a sad expression, knowing the babies would be upset without their daddy with them. However, it isn't Louis' fault. Harry simply allowed Liam to come over and gripped his hand as the doctors surrounded him, masks on and he was given the same shot as before to numb him.

And they had to wait for the medicine to kick in, Harry was trembling from head to toe with nerves cause this wasn't what he wanted. He wanted to have Louis here and he wanted his love to hold his hand and is fiancé to tell him about how pretty their babies will be. Cause, they're going to be the best babies ever and Harry knew that cause he made them with Louis.

Harry closed his eyes as the doctors returned and he felt tears trickling down his cheek. However, he frowned as Liam let go of his hand and slowly blinked his eyes open. He then let out a gasp as he saw Louis standing there, hand gripping Harry's and smiling with an exhausted look on his sweaty face.

Harry spoke breathlessly,"Louis, you--you made it!"

"Of course, baby. I wouldn't miss it for the world," Louis assured sweetly and kissed Harry's parted lips, nosing against Harry's cheek. "I had to hop on a fucking private jet and then take a ride from a stranger who thankfully was a fan. I'm pretty sure she was only sixteen...and that was dangerous, but she had a car and -- well, I was desperate."

Harry giggled,"You took a ride from a fan just to get here on time?"

"Well, it was that or be late and miss our pumpkins being born," Louis shook his head and pulled Harry closer to peck his mouth once more, wiping his sweaty forehead. He saw the doctors giving him this look and he nodded. "Alright, let's get these babies out. I wanna hold them tightly and kiss their heads."

The younger boy nodded in agreement and he interlocked his fingers with Louis' tightly. He felt Louis' lips press to the back of his hand and smiled weakly. There was this feeling, one reminding him of when he went into surgery with Miles and it wasn't comfortable. But, he reminded himself that this time is different.

And, soon his stomach was being sterilized. Harry wanted to watch his babies be born, but he really wasn't good with blood and didn't want to risk any nausea. So, he looked at Louis and Louis looked at him and both looked like complete trash and messes, but both only saw beauty as they stared into one another's eyes.

However, there was then a small pressing feeling and Harry didn't even want to look down as he knew there was an incision being made to his stomach. Harry nervously flickered his eyes and glanced down, absolutely traumatized as he saw himself being cut open. Thankfully, Louis just leaned down and started whispering sweet words to him.

Harry shakily smiled and suddenly there was a cry of a baby and Harry's eyes brimmed with tears. The doctor asked Louis,"Would you like to--"

"Yes!" Louis eagerly smiled and had his own tears filling his eyes.

He gave Harry a small kiss before letting go of his hand and walking towards where the baby was. He took the scissors and hesitated before cutting where the doctor told him. He was in awe as the doctor took baby number one to rinse her off and then Louis did baby number two and he frowned as baby number three wasn't crying.

Harry was panicking as he asked,"W-What's wrong? Why isn't the baby crying?"

"Is he okay?" Louis asked, seeing it was Peyton due to the body parts. "W-What's wrong?"

The doctor shushed him as he had Louis cut the chord before saying while holding the baby,"He seems to be having trouble breathing. It could be due to being underweight or born a few weeks early. We need to take him to the nursery and try to get his breathing steady."

"No! D-Don't take him away from me, I-I need to hold him," Harry cried, going to sit up but the fellow doctor held him down and insisted he needed to be stitched up.

Harry bursted into tears and Louis frowned, rushing over and soothed him sweetly as the nurse steadily tried to stitch him up. Louis promised,"Don't worry, P-Peyton will be fine. He was breathing...he's breathing. He just, he needs a little help. He's small, but hey, apparently so am I and I'm okay, right?"

Sadly, Harry didn't laugh. Tears just kept spilling over as he slowly shook his head, clinging onto Louis as the doctor had to finish him up. Both were worried for their son. They were so happy to get their babies out and the girls were fine, but their little boy was having trouble and it was scary.

As the doctor finished up, she gave Harry some pain medication and Harry just took them dry, not carrying to drink any water with it. Louis sighed sadly at his fiancé's responses. He was also worried, but like always, he had to try his best to be strong for his love.

The doctor smiled sweetly she told them,"Your daughters are both cleaned up and ready to be held, would you like to--"

"Of fucking course," Louis snapped. "We've been waiting for nearly ten minutes!"

"I'm sorry sir," She said softly.

Harry just frowned,"I want to see our son, too! When can we see him? When is he going to be okay? Is his breathing doing better? Why is he having trouble breathing?"

"The boy's lungs were not fully developed. While the girls were growing more regularly, he was taking longer and they're premature. He should be fine, we just put him in the NICU along with the other babies. The girls are fully developed and don't need to be put in the NICU, but your son should be okay," She tried to assure. "Not, I'm going to get the girls and see if I can get the boy as well, no promises, though. Be back in a moment."

As soon as she left, Harry turned to Louis with a scared expression. "Do you think he'll be okay?"

"He should be fine, he's our little soldier," Louis promised and kissed Harry's head. "Peyton is like you. He's brave and strong and the sweetest boy ever. I barely saw him, but I know there will be dimples. I can just feel it."

Harry giggled weakly and he scooted over, wanting to snuggle with Louis. Of course, Louis was hesitant, but he got on the bed and wrapped his arm around Harry. The boy was exhausted and Louis didn't blame him. However, he was happy to have this moment with the love of his life.

Soon, there was a door opening and their eyes lit up as two doctors walked in. One carrying the two girls and the other pushing a incubator in the room and Harry's tears slowly fell when seeing his baby boy in the clear plastic box. He was so small and Harry's heart ached.

But, he smile as he was slowly given his two girls. He held one in each arm and saw Louis was given Peyton. His heart fluttered and the women told them,"We'll be back soon. We're going to get the requirements for how to care for your son and a few other necessities. The boy will need to stay in the hospital longer than the girls, but not much as long as it goes well."

Harry nodded and watched the doctors leave. He turned to see Louis holding the little baby boy to his chest. He had greyish blue eyes and the smallest bit of hair peaking from the knitted beanie he was given to keep warm. Louis looked at Harry and smiled, eyes damp with tears and leaned over to kiss him sweetly.

He whispered quietly while glancing at the baby girls,"We have our family, love."

"The Tomlinson bunch is official," Harry joked weakly and leaned down to gently nuzzle his nose against the smallest girl's tuff of brown hair.

She made a cute noise and her pouty lips smacked with her eyes clenching shut before blinking at him. She had a pair of blue eyes that had a ring of brown around. All Caucasian babies are born with blue eyes, so the ring of brown surrounding probably meant she'd have pretty brown eyes.

He knew right away that she was Elouise and loved the name since he convinced Louis to make it Elouise instead of Eloise. He then looked at Quinn and saw the pretty girl had a more reddish brown hair color, probably going to end up with Louis' color and her cheeks were chunkier and lashes so long. She totally had Louis' genes.

And last, he looked at Peyton and all he saw was a little Louis. Maybe Harry just wants to see Louis' genes in them, but he adored thinking of all the babies looking like him rather than Harry. He giggled and gently brought his hand over, lightly brushing his long finger against Peyton's cheek.

He saw Louis using his free hand to wipe his own stray tear and couldn't be happier. They happily held the babies and the boys were waiting until later to see them, only getting a second to take a picture of the family for them and then they had to leave, the babies soon following and Harry blushed as the doctors asked if his chests were feeling better. The option of breastfeeding determines on whether the male's chest is big enough. Apparently Harry's is, but it's up to him.

At the moment, he was more worried about Peyton, though. He couldn't stop worrying and when texting his mum, he frowned and told her. She said he'd be okay and he didn't want to rely on that. Harry just frowned and let Louis hold him and as of now, he was not only excited for their babies births, but also scared of how the future might play out now.

Cause, it's day one and he already passed out in exhaustion.


	39. Chapter 39

A baby is a lot of work.

Now, three babies? That's even more work.

Harry and Louis truly did work hard and expected and prepared for this. But, they didn't know it would be this much work. Harry's only twenty-two and already has three kids and a fiance. He didn't expect this a year ago. Then again, a year ago he had lost a baby and was yelling and arguing with Louis.

It was funny how things change so quickly. Louis was exhausted, he couldn't even imagine how Harry was feeling. The boy is given a lot of medication for his pain after the surgery, but still. Louis was expecting him to be excited and eagerly holding onto the babies, but he was so weak and tired and could barely keep his eyes open.

He does hold the babies, don't get Louis wrong, he's not upset or anything. He understands that Harry's going through a lot. But, now Louis was under the pressure of caring for their three babies and Harry as well. It was a lot of hard work for him and he was scared to get annoyed of this. Which he didn't want to do.

It hurt because he had to stay in the hospital as well and that's very annoying. Harry had to stay due to him being the 'mum' and having a lot of breathing issues. Louis was scared for him. Harry was fine the first couple days, but one night he woke up gasping for air and sweating profusely. It was because of his asthma, which must have gotten worse after being pregnant. Louis wasn't sure.

All he knew was Peyton, their baby boy, had to stay longer in the hospital while Harry was having trouble with his asthma. The baby girls are okay, but other than that, a lot of shit was going on and it was truly upsetting Louis to see all this happening. He just wanted his family to be okay.

So far, the media wasn't pleased with Louis. They accused him of abandoning a charity game. But, he sent a lot of money in regards to running out and no one spoke of that. Not that he wanted them to, but it hurt to see people saying he's a diva. They don't know the story. He left cause his fiance was in labor.

Sadly, he couldn't say anything at the moment. He was too busy with Harry and watching their babies. They have all stayed offline to avoid any drama. Their families have visited and Anne was staying at the home for a bit to water the plants and make sure nothing is going unwatched while Harry's still in the hospital.

Thankfully, Harry will be getting out today and Louis was excited. He had a lot of stuff to pack up and do before signing Harry out, but that didn't matter at the moment. Louis was mostly happy to show the babies their rooms despite them not able to truly understand or enjoy the effort put into it.

Louis sighed deeply as he ran a hand through his hair, yawning while taking gross coffee from the hospital kitchen area. He was sick of this gross shit they call coffee. It looked like the type from the Monsters Inc movie. All thick and gross. He didn't know why he doesn't just call for someone to get food at Starbucks, but it didn't matter. He'll deal with it.

The boy wiped his mouth and grabbed his phone after taking a sip of the coffee. Zayn had texted and said he was coming by. Due to lots of fans being outside the hospital and following the boys, they were told to stay away and come in separately. None of them truly got to hold the babies, which sucked since they deserved to spend time with them.

Louis grimaced when seeing lots of fans were taking pictures outside the hospital. He knew they were worried and curious since Harry's been in the hospital for a week. But, they needed to get away. It's personal and they haven't said anything, but it wasn't right for them to camp outside.

He rolled his eyes and went towards the nursery where a smile tugged on his lips. He saw his little Peyton sleeping soundly in his incubator. He was tiny and Louis was concerned. The doctor said he was slowly gaining weight, but he's only five pounds and the babies are suppose to be seven. Peyton was such a small baby.

Louis grinned as the nurse looked up. She exited the nursery and asked him curiously,"Would you like your son?"

"Is he sleeping?" Louis frowned as he ruffled his messy hair in embarrassment. He hadn't taken care of himself since he's more worried about everyone else.

The nurse assured,"He needs to be fed anyways. I'll be having Harry come down to feed him. We're not sure if he can breastfeed. But, he said he was willing to try and see how it goes. Only percent of pregnant males can successfully breastfeed like a woman. But, it just depends."

Louis found that a little odd, but he didn't think much of it. It's no different than a girl doing it, now is it? So, he didn't think it was too weird. Nipples are nipples. Whether they be male or female. Though, he does have an odd love for Harry's nipples and seeing a baby suck on them would be a little odd.

He shrugged and went inside the nursery where his little boy was bundled up in a diaper and little onesie that was big on him despite it being a small size. Louis cooed as the baby squirmed a little and his face was scrunched up. Louis picked him up and sat down in the seat next to the incubator.

The nurse told him while looking at a clipboard,"Your son--"

"Peyton," Louis spoke while pressing his lips to the baby's bald head.

She smiled sweetly,"Yes, Peyton. He's doing fine so far and at this rate, he's gaining a decent amount of weight. Harry breastfeeding would be very helpful with him gaining more. Since he's a newborn, we're restricted on what can help with this and breast milk does help babies grow a lot more than say...formula."

"Oh, I didn't know that. I guess that makes sense. My mum said I refused to be breastfed," He chuckled and looked down at his little baby, caressing his squishy cheeks. He whispered cutely,"Hi, Peyton...aren't you just the cutest baby ever? Look at your cute wittle cheeks. No, no-- don't -- dammit. I mean, dang. Fuck. I mean fudge. Ugh," Louis whined and tsked,"Your daddy's gonna be mad at me for cursing."

"Yes, he will."

Louis tensed and turned, seeing Harry being wheeled in by a wheelchair with the two baby girls in his arms. He was very tired looking. Harry had bags under his eyes and his hair was in a bun for the past week. Louis' been showering with him to help wash himself more, but as of now, he wasn't doing well at it.

However, Louis didn't mind his fiance being more laid-back and not as stylish as before. He just had triplets, can anyone blame him for being lazy? Plus, he is having asthma problems and can't sleep well. Louis has been trying to comfort him because of this, but Harry's refused. He insists he's fine.

The older boy said sympathetically,"Sorry, lovely. I um, I was just--"

"Cursing around our baby? That's not good, Lou. You need to stop being a bad example," Harry half-joked as he thanked the nurse for pushing him.

"Whatever, babe." Louis looked to the nurse and asked,"So, he's gonna try breastfeeding?"

She nodded and explained,"He's already been pumped and everyone, not just men with the ability to be pregnant, have some type of milk in their breasts. It's just that women are able to have more, obviously. But, Harry and other men with this option have more. Which explains why his breasts are bigger than most males. I don't know if you noticed--"

"Oh, trust me. I noticed," Louis said smugly as he smirked, eyes glancing at Harry's chests since the boy had taken off his shirt to make the process easier.

Harry pouted,"Hey!"

"Anyways," The nurse awkwardly chuckled. "Um, Harry, choose one of the babies to start with."

"He has four nipples, can't he do them all at once?" Louis joked with a smirk on his lips while cradling Peyton to his chest and nuzzling his nose against the baby's.

However, the nurse sighed deeply,"Louis, please take this more seriously. Harry's been freaking out about this."

"You have?" Louis frowned. "Why? It's just breastfeeding."

A blush coated Harry's cheeks,"Cause...I um, get...turned on when you...touch me there. And I don't want it to be weird when I do it for the babies."

The nurse promised,"It's very common for you to be aroused when you first start off. But, the more you do it, the more you just get into a routine. And besides, we're not a hundred percent sure you're able to breastfeed. Now, just choose a baby and hand the other to Louis so he can hold them." She turned to Louis,"Now, triplets are more stressful with this part of the pregnant. Along with any multiples. It means more breastfeeding and you can do two at a time, but it's a lot more reassuring to do one at a time."

Harry nodded nervously and kept Elouise in one hand while gently allowing the nurse to bring Quinn over to Louis. Harry's heart fluttered as he saw his fiance holding two of their three angels. It was the cutest sight ever and he adored the silly faces Louis enjoyed making at the babies.

After having the nurse assist him and tell him how exactly this goes, Harry already knew and just smiled politely. He saw Louis was watching and the nurse left for privacy. Once she was gone, Harry hesitated and nervously lifted the little baby girl so she was nuzzled against his chest and small mouth brushing against his nipple.

It was slightly odd, he must admit. There was no true arousal cause this is his baby and he couldn't possibly get turned on by his baby. But, his body did react with a small flinch. But, Elouise made a gurgling sound as she latched on and Harry flinched, blushing as Louis chuckled at his reaction.

Louis teased,"Hm, does it hurt?"

Harry paused and he shook his head slowly, slouching a bit as Elouise's tiny fist pushed at his chest and shrugged a bit. He awkwardly said,"No, not really...it just...feels weird. Um, doesn't hurt though. At least, not that much."

Louis' gaze dropped to wear the baby was sucking and he nodded. "Oh, I figured it would."

"No," Harry smiled slightly as he let his long finger caress the girl's cheek lightly as she suckled. "She's so cute. Already has some hair on her cute wittle head."

Louis nodded as he said,"Yep, she's gonna have some curly locks, don't ya think?"

"Maybe," Harry replied and glanced over to where Louis held the other two. "Do you think any of them don't like me...? I...I think Quinn hates me or something. She doesn't like to cuddle me or be held by me." Harry frowned as he snuggled Elouise closer,"But, Peyton and Elouise seem to like me."

The older boy scooted his chair closer to Harry and leaned over with a bit of struggle, kissing his cheek,"Baby, don't think like that. Quinn can barely even tell who we are. She's only a week old. She'll like you, don't worry."

Harry looked down sadly,"M'just scared one of them won't like me and I don't want that."

"No parent does," Louis retorted and lifted Harry's chin, kissing him softly.

It's been a while since they were able to kiss and Harry was happy to have his lips against Louis' again. He sighed into it, allowing himself to get lost into the taste of Louis' tongue. He loved the way Louis' tasted. Always have some type of tea or coffee flavor on his tongue.

However, the fun was cut short as Harry gasped, accidentally biting Louis' bottom lip as Elouise sucked a bit too hard and caused Harry to whine in pain. He unlatched the little baby and her face instantly crumbled. She let out a little cry as her nose scrunched in sadness and Harry instantly felt guilty.

Harry cooed as he cradled her,"M'sorry, Ellie. Please don't cry, you just hurt me, darling. I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be a wuss, Haz," Louis scoffed as he tugged at his boyfriend's bun. "She hurt you, don't apologize. She needs to learn what's wrong and that means she needs to be scolded when she's bad or else she won't know it's bad."

"But, she was crying," Harry pouted as he gently kissed her little forehead.

Louis shook his head,"Doesn't matter. Trust me, Lottie and I were never scolded and we were so bratty, bossy and rude."

"Were?" Harry teased. Sort of.

A look of offense covered Louis' face. "Ex-fucking-scue me!"

"Don't cuss around the children!"

"Don't make me cuss!"

"I can't suck you off right now!"

"That would've made me cuss more!"

Harry grimaced as Elouise let out another loud cry, him frowning at the sound and sighing deeply while glancing at Louis. He saw Louis' eyes go sorrow and a smirk formed on his lips. Mr.Doesn't Matter happens to hate seeing his babies cry. Harry will not let him get away with that now.

Part of Harry knew right away that Louis will be the one spoiling the babies. Yes, Harry will too. But, he just felt like he knew Louis would more than him because Louis will want to be the cool dad or whatever. He was always that type of guy and liked to sneak his siblings candy or treats when mum wasn't looking.

However, he also knew Louis would probably be better at punishing the kids. He was the legit dad in this family. Though, Harry will most likely be called papa or daddy, he was more of the mum figure. He held the babies for eight months and he is breastfeeding them and will be having that bond like a mother would.

That's why he just smiled as he allowed Elouise to latch on and start trying to get more milk again. He knew Louis was teasing and jokingly pinching his other nipple, but he didn't mind. Louis was really the light of this. If it wasn't for him, Harry would be seriously sad and struggling to smile.

Not that the babies weren't able to make him happy. But, they are a lot of work and he was doing a lot for them. His body was in pain and he was aching all over. However, in the end it was worth it considering he has three little angels and the best fiance in the world making him happy and laugh while breastfeeding.

Okay, it sounds weird now.

Harry and Louis both stayed in the nursery for a couple hours as Harry continued to breastfeed each of the babies. It was really sore now and making his chest hurt. But, he knew it was normal and considering he's male, there was a lot more sucking necessary and he didn't mind as long as they were being fed.

After he finished up, his nipples were slightly red and puffy which made him self-conscious and he wanted to ignore it. But, Louis was worried and asked the doctor loudly 'are his nipples suppose to be red?' and Harry smacked him as he was embarrassed when everyone turned towards him and buried his face in embarrassment.

Luckily, it was normal and the boys headed into their room to pack up and wait for the boys to arrive. Harry had to get one last check up, so while he did so, Louis played with the babies and changed Quinn's diaper. He smiled as he wiggled her baby toes and blew cute raspberries on her tummy while she squirmed and struggled to make giggly noises since she's so small and just born.

Soon enough, there was a small knock and then the three boys walked in. Niall shouted,"I have presents!"

"Shush, the babies are probably sleeping!" Liam snapped.

Zayn groaned,"Be quiet, I'm trying to think."

"About what?"

"Why I'm still friends with you."

Harry shushed them,"Guys, c'mon. We just got Peyton quiet. He's a little rowdy sometimes." Harry gently rocked the baby boy and saw the boys cooing at him.

Liam and Niall rushed over while Zayn went to where Louis was with Quinn. Harry told the boys sweetly,"I don't know if we told you, but we named them after you."

Niall raised an eyebrow,"I'm pretty sure none of us are named anything like Quinn, Peyton and Elouise."

A laugh left Harry's lips as he had them sit on the bed. He handed Peyton to Liam and explained while getting the other baby girl,"No, silly. Their middle names. This is Peyton Liam Tomlinson." He then handed the baby girl to Niall,"And this is Elouise Nilla Tomlinson. Like, Niall but Nilla."

Zayn spoke up,"Is it spelled Nyla?"

"No, we wanted it spelled like Nilla. So, it's N-i-l-l-a," He explained and slowly handed Niall the baby girl. "Anyways, Quinn's middle name is Zayna and we figured...since you guys wanted to all be the godfathers, we thought whatever baby has your name is their middle name -- well, you can be their godparent?"

The room went silent as each boy smile and held one of the little babies. It was a moment that you can't see often. Niall, Zayn and Liam all so quiet and concentrating on just the baby. Any of the fans would tear up at this. And well, maybe Harry's eyes did water when seeing his best friends (basically brothers) holding each of his babies.

As they each snuggled the bundles of joy, Louis tip-toed over to where Harry sat and he got on the bed. He wrapped his arm around his fiance and kissed his cheek as Harry leaned his head on Louis' shoulder. He adored being wrapped in Louis' arms and having his body cuddled close to his.

Louis leaned down and captured Harry's lips with his, sighing softly against his mouth. Harry's biggest fear was to lose this; the connection and love they have as they became parents. He knew many parents grow apart. Not because they fall out of love, but because they let themselves fall out.

He loves Louis so much and he knew his mum and dad also loved each other like they did. But, when Gemma and Harry were born, their parents didn't have these moments after that. He was worried the babies might take away from the attention they need for each other. Not that he's blaming them. Just, that he knew it happened and didn't want it to.

Louis must know what he's thinking. Because, he shook his head as he pulled apart and told him in a whisper while tilting his chin up,"I love you, Harry. I always will. Don't think negatively."

"I'm thinking realistically," Harry admitted with an ache in his chest. "It...It happens, and I don't want to let it happen."

However, Louis shook his head,"It happens cause people let it happen. We have a huge family on my side and a reliable one on yours and three best friends-- baby, we can do this." He took Harry's hand and pointed to the ring,"This is my promise to you. I won't ever let us fall out of love. Ever."

Harry's eyes brimmed with tears as he nodded and pecked Louis' lips, allowing his forehead to lean against Louis' and nose brushed against the smaller boy's button one. He trusts Louis and Louis never breaks his promises. So, he truly did know that Louis would commit to this family and be the best dad ever.

After a moment, Harry heard Zayn ask in confusion,"Hey, did um. Is Peyton suppose to be breathing like this?"

Harry's eyes widened as he looked over and saw Peyton cough weakly and making gurgling sounds. He frantically tried getting up, but Louis rushed over and took the boy gently from where Zayn held him. Liam just have switched with the boy. Louis looked down and saw his baby boy scrunching his nose in discomfort and whining while drooling a bit.

He lifted him to where the baby was leaning against his shoulder and gently patted his back as if burping him. Harry watched intently as did the other boys and Louis hummed quietly. A sweet tune from Little Mermaid. And, Peyton wasn't exactly okay. But, he wasn't since he was born.

The problem is that Peyton was smaller than the girls and his body wasn't fully developed, unlike Quinn and Elouise. Being a triplet has a risk of some babies being dangerously smaller than the others. Luckily, he is alive and able to get better, but he needs to be connected to oxygen unlike his sisters.

They took him off too early, it seemed. Peyton must have choked on some of his saliva from babbling too much and trying to catch his breath. Zayn looked extremely guilty, probably thinking he did something wrong. But, the boys assured him it's not his fault and Peyton was put back into the incubator.

And yes, they were allowed to go home. But, sadly Peyton had to stay in the hospital till he was at least six pounds and able to breathe properly. The doctor said it won't take too long, but Harry knew they all say that and sometimes it can take weeks to months before Peyton is able to sleep in his true home with his family.

The worst part; they brought home the sisters and not the brother. It felt like they were ripping apart a family and they really were. It hurt to say goodbye to their boy and not be able to check up on him. But, sometimes like doesn't go as planned and at least he's okay. That's all that really mattered as of now.

-

The first night is apparently always the worst. Or, those are the horror stories they're told. Everyone says that the babies will be loud and cry a lot the first few months and neither were ready for that. Both were already exhausted and just wanted a few days of non-stop sleeping.

The worst part of it all was Harry basically couldn't move a lot. He had stitches from the surgery and couldn't get up and walk around too much. Louis knew that this meant if the babies did cry, he would need to get up and be the one to get the babies who were in the baby room, which sucked a lot.

He knew he shouldn't be whining. He's almost twenty-five, it's not that serious. But, he's also still tired and allowed to complain, right? He did go through a lot of trouble to help his fiance and barely got any sleep the last week since he kept making sure the babies were okay.

Basically, life was very hard against him right now. He's fine being a dad, even if it's of three babies at once. He loved to cuddle Harry and feed the babies and coo over how cute they were. The one thing he didn't love is the lack of sleep that came along with being a daddy. It was the worst thing ever.

Not to mention, he was hoping this year off from One Direction would be okay and he'd finally sleep in. But, he kinda forgot babies cry and sleep isn't allowed when being a new daddy. Sometimes he wished he waited a little bit. However, he then remembered how beautiful their babies are and how much he loves them and Harry and everything is okay.

But, you know, sometimes things can get out of hand and Louis felt like he just went to sleep. Then, there was a loud crying heard and he thought (more like hoped) he was dreaming. He just snuggled closer to Harry and spooned him tighter, arms locked around him with a secure grip.

However, the crying was heard again and Louis groaned loudly. He pouted while burying his face in Harry's messy hair with a deep sigh. This was so annoying. He wasn't annoyed of the babies, just annoyed in general. He wanted to sleep and to actually have a few hours of it without being woken up.

The crying only got louder and Louis huffed. He heard a sleepy grumble as Harry's raspy voice was heard,"S'one of'em up?"

Before Louis could reply, the crying doubled and he rolled over onto his stomach and growled into the pillow. He then sat up and told Harry with a grimace, rubbing his eyes,"Guess you were right. Putting them in the same room wasn't a good idea, now they're both up and I'm tired."

"M'sorry, babe," Harry frowned in guilt and yawned as he stretched before wincing at the pain in his tummy. "I...I can take one if you want. Here, I'll--"

"Go right back down on the bed," Louis finished for him and pressed Harry down, giving him a chaste kiss while ruffling his hair. "Don't move, baby. You're suppose to be relaxing. I'll get the girls, okay? I'll bring them in here if you want. Kinda too tired to take care of both of them."

Harry smiled sleepily, but held a hand out with a timid expression,"C-Can you help me up? I need to use the bathroom."

Louis chuckled and nodded. He got up, helping Harry to his feet and kissed his nose sweetly. Harry giggled and went to the bathroom while Louis sluggishly went to the babies room. He then ran into a door and winced, definitely knowing he needed to wake up before he even touched the babies.

He hesitated, quickly going downstairs and took a sip of the instant coffee. He knew from his mum that it's better to wake yourself up before even going to the babies. He didn't want to risk hurting them. So, them crying was better than him dropping them or doing something dumb.

Right when he was awake enough to read the time that on the clock, reading 3:32AM, he grimaced and headed upstairs. He went into the babies room (they were both in Quinn's Aladdin room) and he saw that the babies were fussing about and still crying, almost louder, to where he was wincing at the piercing sounds.

Louis sighed deeply as he picked up Elouise, cooing with a sympathetic chuckle,"Hi, Ellie, how's my babygirl doing?" She just kept crying and her little fist tried grabbing onto Louis' ear. Louis was amused as he gently bounced her while asking in a cute baby voice,"Are you hungry, princess? Is your diaper full?"

He carried her over to the changing table and flinched as her tiny hand tugged at his ear. Louis scolded her and frowned when she cried louder. He quickly undid the diaper and nope-- nothing wrong. He hesitated and just put a new one on her, then picked her up and got Quinn as well, sniffing the baby and new she was clean as well.

Why the fuck are they crying?

Louis grumpily carried the babies to the room and saw Harry sleepily scrolling through his phone with his hair up. He glanced at Louis and instantly put his phone down, holding his hands up with a grin. Louis handed Quinn over and Harry spoke baby gibberish to the little girl while Louis climbed in bed next to him, cradling Elouise to his chest.

Harry asked him while pressing a kiss to the baby's head,"Diaper change?"

"Nothing."

"Are they hungry?" Harry asked, checking the time. "It's been a few hours, wanna get the formula?"

"Can you just feed them cause I don't wanna get up," Louis pouted and playfully smacked Harry's chest. "C'mon, they like it more anyways."

Harry whined,"It hurts, though."

"You said it didn't," Louis frowned in concern and scooted closer, pressing a kiss to Harry's shoulder. "Does it really hurt? Maybe we shouldn't--"

"I was kidding. But, are you even allowed to just do it whenever? Should it only be once a day or something?" Harry hesitated when nuzzling his nose against Quinn's thin brown hair. She definitely had Louis' hair.

A relieved expression showed on Louis' face and he chuckled sweetly,"Babe, you can breastfeed whenever they're hungry. My mum did a lot with the twin girls."

Harry groaned, but nodded and Louis helped get his shirt off. Harry's been insecure since having the babies considering his tummy was all squishy and stuff still. Louis didn't care, he's still beautiful and always will be. But, it's common to be self-conscious after a pregnancy. You gain a lot of weight.

Louis knew Harry would get a 'tummy tuck' cause it's simply impossible to fully get rid of the 'flab' as Harry called it. Louis keeps trying to say it's ridiculous and not necessary, but Harry won't listen. Hopefully he can just start exercising again and feel better after that. As of now, none of that mattered, though.

The boy looked over and saw Quinn latched onto Harry and her cute eyes closed as she clenched onto Harry's chest. Or tried to. He laughed a bit and saw Harry blushing at the staring. Harry's so self-conscious with breastfeeding. He thought it was weird since he's a boy. But, Louis didn't even care.

The thing is, most would find it weird, but he just didn't. If anything, it looked kinda sweet. Not like, the legit scene. Just the bond that mums and dads have with their babies when they breastfeed. Lots of people say a bond grows with a parent and child if they breastfeed, so maybe Harry will finally realize Quinn will love him just as much as the other babies do.

After a while, Quinn had fallen asleep with her small mouth latched to Harry still and Harry giggled as he held the little girl up, kissing her chunky cheek and trading with Elouise. Louis held Quinn and got up, carrying her back to the room. He was thinking of moving the crib to their room so they don't have to keep moving down the hall in the middle of the night. He was just worried the babies will get too use to sleeping in there.

When Louis returned, he fondly leaned against the doorframe and noticed Harry whispering sweet things to the baby with this silly look on his face. You know, the one where he looks like a stupidly dorky and cute frog. Louis chuckled in amusement and crawled onto the bed as Harry sheepishly glanced at him with bags under his eyes and a tired expression on his smiling face.

Louis leaned up and kissed Harry, then Elouise before laying next to them. He planned to stay up and make sure Harry's okay. But, it was really hard to keep his eyes open. He felt a hand gently brushing against his hair in a soothing matter and heard Harry quietly humming 'Home' and that's just how he fell asleep.

Louis' dreams consisted of him and Harry on a cruise for their honeymoon and they were slightly dirty, but he didn't complain. That was until the dreams slowly became more dark and the waves were crashing and he suddenly felt like he was on the titanic, Harry screaming his name and them being separated.

The boy was shouting and calling Harry's name, running down the ship as it tilted slightly when turning and water drowning it. As Louis tried to grab onto Harry, he let out a pained sound as he saw the boy falling down and splashing into the water. His heart stopped and Louis let out a scream when he saw Harry's dead body slowly rising from the water and body --

Louis gasped as he shot up, chest heaving and body drenched in sweat. He was shaking and let out a 'f-fuck' while rubbing his face with his hands.It felt like there was still water in his lungs and his hands were trembling as he wiped his damp cheeks in embarrassment, glancing around the room in relief.

It was just a dream.

He couldn't believe his nightmare was so painful. It felt so real and like Harry actually-- he couldn't even say it. He just had to make sure he was okay and a smile graced his face when he saw Harry was asleep with Elouise on his chest, the baby so small and barely covering where Harry's butterfly tattoo was placed.

About half of parents co-sleep and it seemed like Harry was going to be one of those half now. It was safe as long as the parent doesn't move a lot in their sleep. Harry was good at staying still and woke up easily, in case Elouise ever moves. So, it was safe for him and Louis adored the sight.

Louis scooted over and just needed to touch Harry. After that nightmare, he was scared to lose him. He snuggled close and laid his head on Harry's chest, sighing in relief at the steady heartbeat. Like said before, Harry's a light sleeper and the small weight woke him up, Harry stretching a bit and yawning.

The little movement nudged Elouise and the baby gurgled a bit in her sleep, waking up. Louis went to grab her, but heard Harry gasp as he said in a panic,"N-No! I fell asleep, oh my God! I-Is she okay? I'm so sorry, Louis. I didn't--"

"Shh, baby, she's fine," Louis hushed with a chuckle, gently caressing Harry's cheek. "It's okay for her to sleep on your tummy."

Harry's eyes were still wide with worry as he gently sat up, slowly getting a hold of Elouise and cradling her to his chest. "Are you sure? What if she fell off or something?"

"Don't worry. She's only a little over a week old. She can barely roll over, let alone allow herself to fall off. Babies at this age aren't very mobile," Louis promised and snuggled close to Harry, yawning into his hand and glanced at the time that showed it was nearly twelve already.

Harry noticed as well and tsked,"Ugh, I feel so out of it. I'm use to getting up at like, six still. How did we sleep in so late?"

"We only got an hour last night before we woke up and went to bed at nearly five in the morning. I'm not surprised we slept so much. We really need it." He then jokingly poked Elouise's tummy as she tried kicking and said in a cute voice,"How are we suppose to take care of these bundles of joy without sleep?"

The younger boy nodded in agreement and stretched a little, asking,"Should we head downstairs? I don't wanna breastfeed too much...Quinn might be hungry and I'm starving. M'sick of hospital food."

Louis nodded in agreement and got up, helping Harry. "Get Quinn and I'll make some breakfast for us." When Harry went to argue, Louis whined,"I can make oatmeal, gosh! I'm a dad now, I know how to cook."

Still, Harry looked hesitant and Louis flicked his ear in offense before heading downstairs. The boy knew Harry was semi-joking, so he wasn't too offended. The thing is, Louis can cook. He's not amazing, but he can do it and Harry just likes to tease him since when they lived together in the earlier years, he accidentally set water on fire.

Okay, well not water per say. There were noodles in the pot and things happened and Harry woke up to the fire alarm. Louis cried that night and Harry comforted him and assured him that he is perfect and everyone makes mistakes and he was no longer allowed to touch the stove. It was definitely interesting to explain to the band why Harry had a burn mark on his arm.

Louis had grown to learning how to cook more. Harry had taught him before they broke up and now that they were back together, he's been trying to teach him more as they prepared for the babies. So far, he was doing good and now he can properly make basic things like mac and cheese and oatmeal and so on.

The boy made the food and he was proud to see the finished results of a nice bowl of oatmeal. He then made himself some toast and saw Harry coming downstairs with a pink robe and two babies in his hands. He looked like a proper mum, but Harry didn't like the term so he refused to say it out loud.

Harry went to speak, but the phone suddenly rang and Louis hesitated when recognizing the number. Harry saw his expression and asked while wrapping his arms around Louis from behind,"Who's that?"

"Um, listen," Louis chuckled awkwardly as he turned in Harry's arms and clenched the phone to his chest. "Since the triplets are born, the media was kinda...they um. They made up a lot of shit about me. Like, they said I was an asshole and careless and how rude I was for leaving a charity event."

Harry frowned,"It's okay, love. You're none of those things. You had your reasons and gave them money."

"Yes, but I--I'm just so fucking tired of being seen as this asshole everywhere. I don't like having a fake image of me out there. Modest did this and now that they're gone, I want that gone too." Louis leaned down and pressed small kisses to the babies' heads,"I want our kids to see me as the person I am, not who I was made out to be."

There was a pause and then Harry smiled. "Okay, yeah. I agree. You deserve that. But, what does that have to do with who's calling?"

"Since there's a lot of talk about what was happening, I called up a radio station and they're interviewing me for a few minutes. I want to tell them about the babies. Is that okay?" Louis took Harry's hand and entwined their fingers while the phone rang again since he missed the first call.

Harry hesitated, glancing at their babies. He then smiled softly,"Yeah, I guess they would've found out anyways. Do you want me to leave the room?"

"No, let's sit in the living room," Louis suggested and so they did.

The small family went to the living room and Harry was checking in on Peyton, seeing when they can visit him. Typically it's whenever, but Harry always liked to call beforehand. He was the type of guy that didn't like to show up without a warning and wanted to double check things.

As he did so, Louis answered the call and heard Nick Grimshaw exclaimed,"Morning, Louis!"

"More like afternoon, Grimmy," Louis chuckled and saw Harry's surprised reaction.

Yes, he called Nick Grimshaw and asked to schedule a call. He knew it was quite random and the fans didn't get much of a warning, but he knew Nick and despite not enjoying him flirting with his fiance, he did like him more than most interviewers. Let's just say, Nick was very smug when Louis called.

"So, what's going on this afternoon Louis?" His voice was very sharp and he was way more awake than Louis was.

Louis held back a yawn and he said happily,"Well, it's been quite a busy last few days so this afternoon's no different."

"Busy, you say? And why's that? I heard you and Harry are getting ready for a few little ones on the way?" Nick said and he sounded genuinely curious.

There was a pause as Louis looked towards where he saw Harry tickling Quinn's tummy and he smiled. "Well, that's exactly what this is about. Harry was earlier than expected. The babies were born last week; August 17th."

"Wait, r-really?" Nick's voice went up a few pitches with excitement. "You've had the babies for a week and none of the fans knew about this? You certainly know how to hide something when you want to."

Louis chuckled as he smiled brightly, crinkles by his eyes. He saw Harry looking over with a fond expression and spoke with a loving tone,"Yep, I wanted them nice and safe. No paparazzi or anything. Got the best security and all. But, it's definitely worth the exhaustion cause Harry and I got some little angels to take care of now."

Louis blushed a bit when Harry leaned over and kissed his cheek. He stuck his tongue out and Harry went to bite at it, but Louis held his free hand up. He was not gonna get caught being sexual on live radio. Harry pouted and Louis flicked his nose, giggling silently when Harry scrunched it like a kitten.

He nearly forgot about Nick as the man said over the line,"Three little angels? Isn't that cute. Is that the nicknames cause of your song Hey Angel?"

"Eh, it wasn't intentional. It just...kinda happened," Louis held back a smirk as Harry rolled his eyes. Usually they forget everything about the past, but sayings like this that the fans bring up do stick with them. "We got two girls and a little boy. Peyton, the boy, is quite small so he's still in the hospital for a little longer."

"Small? I'm guessing he takes after you cause we all know Harry's not small," Nick snickered.

Louis glared,"Was that a díck joke about my fiance on the radio, Grimmy?"

Harry gaped,"Louis, you can't say that!"

"Shit," Louis muttered.

Nick laughed loudly,"You can't say that either!"

"Fuck!" Louis groaned.

Nick said as Harry face-palmed,"Louis!"

"Fuc-Shi-dam-ugh," He slapped his hand over his face and blushed in humiliation. "Um, am I going to get fined for this?"

Nick snorted,"We'll see if the infamous Louis Tomlinson can get away with cursing three times on live radio. But, as of now, probably. Hey, you're rich though. I don't think it'll matter too much. And wait, did you say fiance?"

"God, dammit!"

Harry gave him a look of disbelief. "Louis, by the time this interview ends, we're gonna be broke."

"Broke? Ha, yeah right," Louis chuckled and then sheepishly looked down. "Oh, I'm on the radio. In case you didn't know, Harry is also in the room."

"Your fiance apparently?" Nick recalled in amusement.

Louis shyly spoke,"Uh, yeah. I kinda proposed a few weeks ago."

"Well, where's my wedding invite?! You heard it here first people; Louis and Harry are officially engaged and their triplets are born!" Nick announced loudly and there was a cheering sound, probably sound effects. "I wonder how all those fans are doing. They die over the fact that there's new songs, wonder how they're gonna react to this news."

Louis mocked him silently with a silly face as Harry giggled and handed Elouise over to her daddy. Louis took her, only to mentally gag as he mouthed to Harry 'diaper!' and Harry smirked as he got up with the clean baby and left the room. Louis pouted, but looked down at the baby who was making weird facial expressions.

"Um, Nick, mind if we cut this interview short, yeah?" Louis chuckled. "Daddy duties are a must now."

"I would say I understand, but I don't cause I chose not to fall for a male who is able to get pregnant," Nick laughed. "Alright, we'll play one of your hit singles now. Why don't you choose?"

Louis pondered quickly and suggested,"I'd think around this time is the perfect moment to play 'Perfect', don't ya think?"

"Perfect it is!" Nick sound and Louis heard him introduce,"And now here's one of One Direction's biggest hits, and one of my personal favorites considering my favorite power couple wrote it; Perfect! Nice talking to you, Louis."

"Take care, Nick," Louis said before hanging up and stretching to where his tummy was showing.

He looked over into the kitchen and saw Harry sitting on the counter with Quinn in his arms and feeding her a bottle of formula. Louis carried Elouise upstairs and changed her diaper real quick. Considering they were leaving soon, he knew it was best to get her perfectly cleaned up, so he also wiped her down since they were giving them their first official bath that night.

On his way downstairs, Louis saw Harry was now on the phone and had Quinn in one arm since she's tiny and can fit. He was gently rocking her and Louis grinned at his fiance before propping his bum up on the counter and lifting Quinn up so he could kiss her cute little face with a smile on his own.

Louis loved being with babies. They're so cute and fun to play with. Even if they smell like legit shit sometimes. He cooed,'hello' with a bright smile and poked her little nose. Quinn squirmed and made a sound before he giggled and made funny faces to see her reaction. Crossing his eyes and making a silly duck face to which she squealed and tried moving around, but failed since she wasn't too aware of how to move her body.

When Louis laughed quietly, he looked up and saw Harry watching with a fond expression. He sheepishly waved and Harry smiled. It was funny. They have been in love for five years, only having dated about three years out of those, but they still get so shy around each other. Their wedding will literally be them blushing and stumbling over their words.

Suddenly, Harry was frowning and Louis looked at him in concern. He went to ask what's wrong, but winced as Quinn grabbed onto his ear. He pouted and moved her hand off, only for her to wrap her itty bitty fingers around his and put it in her mouth. He grimaced, but when he tried to move it out, her face crumbled and she bursted into a crying fit.

Louis quickly allowed her to suck on his finger and he huffed, not liking the drooling. He needs to get use to it, though. He is a dad of three now. Louis glanced over and saw Harry had hung up. His eyes were sorrow and Louis went to speak, but Harry just sighed and told him simply,"We need to talk about what to do with One Direction."


	40. Chapter 40

"Did you pack the bottles?"

"Yes."

"And Peyton's medicine?"

"Yes."

'What about the diap--"

"Babe!" Louis snapped, turning to where Harry was trying to buckle up Elouise. "I got everything, yeah? The onesies, the wipes, the formula-- everything is packed! I swear, you act like we're staying the night. We're just going to Liam's for the day, it's not that serious."

Harry frowned and rolled his eyes. "Sorry for wanting their first trip out of home to be okay."

"We're driving for one hour," Louis chuckled in amusement. He put the bag under the seat and turned to lift Harry's chin down a bit so he could kiss him properly. "I know it's their first time out of the house, but please. Liam's house is nice and we'll keep the dog away and it'll be okay."

Harry didn't seem reassured, but he nodded anyways and just pressed his lips to Louis' forehead sweetly. It was normal, the doctor said. Every parent worries about letting their kids visit other houses for the first time. It's so silly, but the change in scenery can make the babies cry a lot and get scared.

The babies are officially two weeks old now and Peyton was out of the hospital for a couple days now. Because Peyton wasn't extremely premature, only a couple weeks, he didn't need special care. His breathing was at a normal rate, heart beating safely and the only problem was he's still small.

However, lots of babies are born small and not premature. The doctor said not to force him to eat more than the girls, because it can be unsafe and he just needs to eat normally. She said he might just be a small boy and Niall cracked some jokes about Louis only to shut up instantly when realizing they're the same height.

Now, the boys were focusing on the babies, but also on the plans for the band. They have worked on a lot of music, they planned a music video to be made in the future, but nothing was safely pinned down yet. They weren't anywhere near safe or okay to sign with a label.

Liam had hired a lawyer and the lawyer wanted to meet with them. Which is why Louis and Harry were planning to go over to Liam's place and meet with Niall there as well. Harry's mum had offered to babysit the babies, but Harry was not at all okay with that. They're only two weeks old, he wanted them to stay with their parents.

Besides, it was nice to get out of the house yet stay with the babies. They literally hibernated in there, only leaving when visiting Peyton and making sure their boy was okay. Peyton is six pounds now. He's still so small. Elouise was eight pounds and Quinn was nine.

However, this could be because Harry was a big baby when born and Louis was extremely small, so that could be a genetic thing. Either way, their babies are all healthy now. Peyton's weight isn't out of the normal, he just happened to be smaller than his sisters and maybe that'll change when he gets older.

Now, this was their first road trip. Louis had to be a buzzkill and insist it wasn't a road trip since it's only an hour drive, but Harry glared at him and this led to Louis quickly shutting up. Louis was driving in case the babies were hungry and needed to be fed, so Harry had to be in the passenger seat with easy access to breastfeed the babies if needed.

The thing is, Louis wasn't in a good mood. Harry made him return his old car and get a Honda Odyssey minivan. Most people would think 'why not just buy it and not return the car? You have the money'. But, they didn't have the space. Harry has three cars, Louis had three and there was only room for six.

And, Harry of course had pouted and whined that he needed the cars and his were 'more retro'. So, Louis gave in only cause Harry promised to take care of the babies when they cry in the middle of the night. Cause, it's been happening a lot and Louis was usually the one getting up since Harry's still on semi-bedrest.

"So, um, your boss called earlier," Louis said as they drove down the road with the GPS showing the directions to Liam's place. Harry turned to him and frowned. "Ya know, YSL? The owner or whatever. She called and she wanted to see if you were up for another photoshoot."

Harry grinned, but then his smile fell. "My stomach--"

"Exactly why I brought this up," Louis huffed and gripped onto the steering wheel. "You were in the shower, so I told her to just tell me what's up. But, she wasn't very happy when she remembered that you...aren't exactly in shape right now. She wanted to hire a trainer."

A frown tugged on Harry's lips and he shook his head. "I told you, I wanted to get surgery to get rid of it."

"But, that's dangerous, love. I don't want you to do that," Louis mumbled. "I know you liked modeling while we're on break and stuff. But, you do know you're a dad now, right? We have to focus on the babies, not you doing photoshoots. We also have the band to worry about. Do you really think you have time to do a photoshoot?"

Harry glanced out the window and shrugged. He said with frustration,"I want to do it, Louis. I've wanted this for years, but modest wouldn't let me. Now that I finally can freaking model, you're trying to tell me no? You said you'd support me. You can't back out now that the triplets are born."

"I'm not-- fuck. I don't --" Louis stopped at the redlight and faced Harry with a look of exasperation. "Do you even hear yourself? I'm not trying to tell you no, I'm trying to tell you to think about this. You signed the contract already, so I know you have to model for at least a year now. But, you didn't hear what she said."

His words made Harry confused as the boy furrowed his eyebrows. "What did she say?"

"She wanted to help you lose weight. She sent me a list of diet plans." Louis motioned to the phone,"The email didn't even have diet plans. They were just telling you not to eat, to drink a lot of water if you're hungry? It was disgusting. She even said that you weren't in amazing shape before you were pregnant either, so to try to get skinnier."

When Harry went to speak, there was a loud honk and they jumped. Louis quickly put the car in drive again and turned the corner. The babies began crying cause of the loud sound and Harry held in a groan. He unbuckled and thankfully, only Peyton was the one truly crying most so he reached back and unbuckled the baby before cradling him in his arms.

He shushed the boy gently while telling Louis quietly,"I'm not gonna do anything stupid, Lou. I promise. You know how I feel about...eating disorders and such. I know they're risky, I know lots of models have them and that's also why I was scared to do it. But, I'm older now and smarter. I know that they're hurtful and I won't do them."

"I know," Louis gulped slowly. "But, they might pressure you."

"I won't do it," Harry said confidently.

At first, Louis wanted to argue. To say that lots of people express the same feeling, yet end up doing terrible things to do their bodies anyways. But, he knew Harry. If Harry was ever forced or pressured to do something he didn't want to, he would tell Louis. And Louis would beat the shit out of whoever caused this.

He was very aware that Harry trusted him enough to say something, so he timidly nodded and Harry beamed as he leaned over and kissed his cheek quickly. Peyton made a gurgling sound and Harry giggled as he kissed his head as well, sniffing him and making sure he didn't have a dirty diaper then grabbed a bottle of formula since he figured he was hungry.

The rest of the ride was a disaster.

Mainly because this was the first true car ride with the babies that was more than ten minutes and it was stressful. They didn't think to feed them before driving, they forgot that they shouldn't let them nap so they would fall asleep on the ride and Harry just wanted to go home as soon as they got to Liam's cause he was exhausted already and it was only noon.

But, they got out of the car anyways and grimaced when seeing fans were outside of the house. Harry and Louis were very confused since it doesn't happen often. Fans are a bit...crazy sometimes, but they don't always linger outside their house unless someone posts--fuck. Liam posted a tweet earlier saying he was excited for the triplets (triplylinsons as the fans say) to visit.

Harry was not pleased as he pulled out the girls carriers and saw Louis doing the same with Peyton. He looked over and saw Niall rushing out to take Quinn's and greet him with a hug that Harry didn't return. Harry just angrily walked into the house and Louis inwardly groaned cause he knew Harry wasn't happy now.

The fans were cheering as they saw them and Niall turned back to wave, only exciting the fans more as they whipped out their phones to take pictures. Louis could hear him asking them not to post them till later (laughing cause they're going to do it anyways. That always annoyed him). Louis then saw Niall waving goodbye and shutting the door behind himself.

Niall exclaimed,"Damn, you didn't need to take your whole house!"

"I know right?" Louis snorted. "It was all Harry's fault, honestly."

"Sure it was," Niall snorted and rolled his eyes while carrying a diaper bag.

Louis watched as Liam cooed while picking up Elouise and Harry just grumpily sat down, wiping his face tiredly considering he was exhausted. They barely get any sleep. Less than they get on a concert night. Having kids is so tiring. Louis could sleep for a month if it was possible.

"So," Liam said as he motioned to the lady entering from the hallway. She must have used the bathroom. Liam handed Elouise back to Harry and stood up. "This is Elaine Preston. She's our lawyer. She wanted to talk to us about the contract with modest and how to get away from the statement that we supposedly can't release music for five years."

Louis nodded and sat down next to Harry. He pulled Peyton from the carrier and placed the baby on his knee, smiling at his curious baby face. "Alright, so how are we gonna go --"

"You know, it was rude of you to tweet we were coming over," Harry interrupted with a glare. "There were fans crowded outside and they weren't exactly quiet. What if the babies ears are hurting now?"

Louis gave the lady an apologetic look and whispered to Harry hastily,"Can we not do this now? We need to discuss the contract. Liam obviously didn't mean to cause any problems."

"I really didn't," Liam frowned guiltily.

Harry scoffed,"Well, you did."

"Babe, stop it," Louis snapped, nudging him. "Seriously, you're acting like a whiny baby."

Harry gaped,"Excuse me?"

"I just think you need to relax, yeah? It's really not that serious," Louis scoffed. "C'mon, the fans always do this and you're acting like Liam purposely wanted to offend us. It's nothing but a few fans outside. Calm your tits."

"Oh, my tits are very calm! They're also really sore cause being a parent is very hard and the babies aren't freaking feeding off of you, so maybe you should shut up before telling me to calm down," Harry snapped with a glare on his face.

There was a pause before Niall chuckled reluctantly and everyone turned to him. He quickly apologized,"S-Sorry. It's just-- I find it funny how he breastfeeds."

"Oh. My. God." Harry groaned,"Can we please be mature."

Everyone didn't seem very happy today and it was most likely because they're all tired. Harry really isn't that bitchy, but being hormonal, tired and a parent really does a toll on you. He just wanted to make the babies happy and get some sleep.

"Um," Elaine, the lawyer, awkwardly raised her hand. The boys turned and saw her timidly forcing a smile on her face. "I have a lot to do today and if today isn't a good day, we can reschedule. But, if not, we really need to focus on the contract and how to get out of it."

They all glanced at one another and Liam spoke for them,"Today is perfectly fine, sorry about that."

"Alrighty then," She beamed and placed the contract down while pointing to a line. "Here is where the statement we're having a problem with is placed. Obviously, when signing a contract, you should be reading the whole document and I assume you once saw this. Why did you sign it if you knew you wouldn't be able to record music afterwards?"

Niall explained,"Well, at the time we all figured we would just sign with them again and it says not allowed to record music with other companies, so we didn't see it as a problem."

"And why didn't you just resign with modest?" She asked curiously.

All the boys bursted out laughing.

She blinked. "I certainly wasn't expecting that type of reaction."

Louis explained,"They're the fucking devil, yeah? It was heaven getting away from them. They're controlling and manipulative. We were barely adults when we signed the contract. They took advantage of that and made me go in the closet and get a fake girlfriend just cause I'm bisexual. Let's just say, nothing made me happier than knowing the five year contract ended."

It hurt to say all this. He felt so bad, knowing many people would be so happy to just live their dream. But, it also hurt to not be himself. To have to pretend to be someone else and lie to the fans about so many things. He knew that they loved him regardless, but that was the worst part of it all. They loved him even though he faked half of his personality.

However, the lady grinned as she quickly said,"This is perfect. I think I found the way to get them to tear up the contract. We don't even need a loophole."

"Okay, what do we do?" Liam asked curiously.

"I assume you still have contact with modest. All you have to do is make a deal with them. They take away the rule regarding the five years before posting music and if not, you will expose them," She explained with a confident grin on her face. "They will definitely cave in."

Harry shook his head,"Why? The fans already know about everything."

"The fans," She emphasized. "But, not the media. Not the people who are willing to sign a record deal with anyone. If you guys, One Direction, explain how evil and controlling one of the biggest record labels are, no one will want to sign with them. They will lose many opportunities and thus losing money."

The boys thoughtfully glanced at one another, wondering what they should do. It sounded perfect. It was easy, but maybe too easy? Then again, she had a point. Would Modest really risk losing so much money? That was their favorite thing in the world. They doubt they would.

Liam silently looked to each boy, gaining small nods and then beamed,"Alright, we should go make some calls and meetings. Boys, there's food in the kitchen. We'll call you lot if we need any help. Just make sure not to eat any of the cake, it's for Niall's party Friday."

"Did you--"

"Yes, I got chocolate."

Niall did a small happy dance and stood up. Louis laughed as he watched his friend, then looked over and saw Harry rubbing his face in frustration. He knew the boy was just cranky right now, not actually mad at anyone.

Harry turned to him with guilt,"I'm sorry for being so rude."

"It's fine, love. We know you don't mean it," Louis assured with a kiss on the cheek and tucking a hair behind his ear.

Harry still looked guilty and Louis knew it was just cause he's a sweetheart who feels bad for the silliest things. Louis chucked, seeing Harry grimacing as he picked up Quinn. He held her out, sniffing her quickly and then mentally gagged as she started squirming before letting out a high-pitched cry.

An amused look formed on Louis' face. "That bad, huh?"

"Yeah, Imma change her in the bathroom." He got up and timidly held the baby girl while kissing Louis' cheek. "Sorry about earlier."

"You're just a tad cranky, I understand baby." He chuckled and stood up, seeing the other two were napping peacefully. "Want anything to eat while they're asleep? You know you'll barely get any food afterwards."

Harry nodded,"Just a ham sandwich, please."

"Coming up," Louis saluted and laughed as Harry tip-toed off passed the babies.

As he left, Louis fondly watched him talk to the baby trying to soothe her. He shook his head in amusement before going into the kitchen and seeing Niall stuffing his face with sliced pickles. Louis laughed and went to the fridge, grabbing some sandwich meat and then reached for the bread on the fridge.

Niall spoke with food in his mouth,"So, how's daddy world?"

"Well, Harry doesn't call me that anymore, bu--"

"Ew!" Niall grimaced. "I meant how are the kids? Like, how's being a dad so far?"

Louis blushed as he quietly made the sandwich. "Uhhh, it's okay. I love them dearly, but I guess it's gonna take getting use to. Especially with three babies. Sometimes I wish it was just one for practice, but three's nice. And Harry's so good with them. He treats them like fragile little angels."

He really meant it, too. It was a lot of work and it was hard, but he didn't regret it at all. At times, he wanted it to be one baby before three, but he can't control life and he really enjoyed being a dad regardless of how tiring it is. He's happy he had the babies with Harry.

Niall shrugged,"Eh, I could never do this. I mean, three kids? I can't even handle one. You're twenty-four, ya know. But, whatever. I just pity the lack of social life you'll have now."

"What do you mean?" Louis frowned.

The Irish lad scoffed,"Ya really think H is gonna let you out and go party and drink now? Ha, I doubt it. He's way too strict on drinking with kids, I saw him looking things up. I mean, you already didn't get invited to Josh's bachelor party."

"Oh, right he's getting married," Louis smiled, then his smile fell. "Wait, I wasn't invited? And why the fuck not?"

"Like I said, being a dad means people question inviting you to places. He knew you would say no cause of the babies." Niall took a drink of his soda and shrugged," So, say goodbye to your friends. Harry already has you hooked. Now he's gonna sink ya and you'll never be Party Animal Tommo. Only Daddy Tomlinson now."

The frown deepened as Louis stared at the sandwich he was making. He never even realized that. Harry let him out a few times before the babies were born, but Niall's right. He would never let him out now. He'll be stuck as a dad forever. It sounds nice, but also quite...restricted and upsetting.

Before he could reply, there was a loud cry and Harry shouted,"Louis, Ellie is crying!"

Niall snickered as he passed by Louis, patting his shoulder and giving him a sympathetic look. It's like a sign saying he's trapped now. Louis is never going to be able to do all the things he use to. Twenty-four is a scary number and one meaning close to thirty-- the age it goes downhill.

He finished Harry's sandwich and then left to the living room, putting the plate down. Louis picked up Elouise and slowly rocked her while snatching a bottle from the bag. He fed her sweetly, trying not to freak out over how domestic this all was. The sandwich, the diapers, the car trips and baby cries-- he didn't know how he felt.

Perhaps part of him enjoyed it, but the other part knew that his friends would be laughing. Stanley would tease him for being such a 'hubby' and the others would point out how dorky he was. That having child lock on was such a parenting thing to do and he was mentally sobbing cause he knew this would happen.

He was having that dad-panic. The one where the dad was questioning if he was truly ready and Louis knew he was. He had planned this, they did choose to do it. But, then again, three? Triplets? It was scaring him and he also worried he would do something wrong.

The boy slouched and put the bottle down as Elouise fell asleep on his chest. He adored his babies. He loved Harry and he always will. But, he also wanted to have fun and despite some of this being fun, he wanted to go out with his friends. He just knew that life was not going to be the same now that he's a dad.

-

It was another appointment later that Harry had been thinking about it again. He wasn't sure why, but the thought of another kid did seem nice. He knew that it was crazy since they just had kids, but he's thinking about much further later in the future. Not soon or anything.

That being said, he had many concerns for this and he was afraid that Louis might think he's crazy if he asks about it. Louis seemed more stressed with everything and obviously since they're getting married, he wants to have the kids with Louis. No one other than him.

Is it wrong to want more kids? He didn't think it was that crazy. Especially considering families are getting huge lately and everyone is having tons of multiples. Harry didn't know what it was about the triplets, but they had him want to have tons more kids and he does love being pregnant even if it can be frustrating.

When the doctor asked to see the triplets and Harry for medical check-ups, he was mentally freaking out since he did want to ask about surgery for a tummy tuck and wanting to know if kids were possible after that. The internet said yes, but he liked a doctor's opinion first.

Louis was sat in the corner of the room, Quinn in his arms and pressing kisses to her face so she squealed adorably. She was definitely adorable. Then again, so are all the babies. Their opinions were probably bias, but it wasn't like they were wrong. All the fans even agreed and they were in the papers as being called 'the truly beautiful Tomlinson Triplets'. Which was amusing since they couldn't possibly know if their last names were Styles or Tomlinson.

But, everyone just seemed to know it was Tomlinson. Harry wasn't offended. He did love his last name, but he preferred Louis' by a long shot cause it was Louis'. He loved everything about him and proudly claimed his last name with a grin on his face and a ring on his finger.

Harry felt his phone vibrate and frowned as his mum texted 'wedding date yet or?' with a confused emoji and he sighed deeply. Their plans for the wedding can't be made easily considering there's no date yet. They barely had time to think about the wedding since the babies were born.

It was making Harry sad since he loved the idea of planning this, but he had to focus more on the kids. Louis wasn't even thinking about the wedding, it seemed. All he was doing is moping around and carrying the babies. It was frustrating cause this day is suppose to be very important.

Suddenly, the door opened and he tucked his phone away after telling his mum that he'd call him tomorrow. The doctor grinned and she told Harry,"You seemed to be healthy, though you have obviously gained a bit of weight. It's completely normal though."

"Yeah, um about that," Harry interrupted before she could continue. He ignored Louis' confused gaze and asked curiously,"If I got a tummy tuck to get rid of this gross flab, um...w-would I be able to get pregnant again?"

Louis was gaping from across the room,"Harry, we never discussed this."

"I want six kids, Louis," Harry frowned.

The boy said in exasperation,"I thought you were joking around!"

"If I may interrupt," the doctor awkwardly raised his hand. "I wanted to say that it was possible, most definitely. But, it's preferred to have a tummy tuck after having all your children. It won't hurt the baby, but it would be a little painful due to the extra stretch and pressure against your stomach since it would be tighter."

Harry nodded. "But, it's possible?"

"Of course, a hundred percent," He beamed. "But, why not wait till after you have more kids?"

"I'm modeling so I need to have a nicer figure than this. Besides, it won't be for a couple years," Harry pointedly looked at Louis, who just slowly shook his head. "Anyways, is that all?"

"Yes, everything seems to be in check." The doctor looked over the notes and added,"You are also available to have sex safely. I assume you followed the rule and waited a month?"

Louis grumbled,"Yep, a very rough month."

Harry giggled as the doctor nodded with an awkward chuckle,"Okay, then you're free to leave. Be back for the babies next appointment, okay?"

"Yes, doctor," Harry said dramatically as he went to where Peyton was squirming in his baby carrier.

After cooing over his cuteness and then wiping his drool with a napkin he got from the doctor, he kissed his piggy nose. He has Harry's nose. Harry lifted him and put the carrier on. It was the infant carrier where the baby is pressed against your chest. Harry insisted he wanted it since he liked to be close to the babies.

They checked out and then headed out. Louis had the twins in the infant strollers and he seemed a little embarrassed. Harry didn't understand why Louis was acting like this recently. They've been doing fine the first couple of weeks, but ever since they had the meeting at Liam's, he's been acting weird.

Outside, there were some fans who must have seen them and Harry held back a huff of annoyance. He loves meeting the fans, but not when the babies are around. He liked to keep the babies from the fame and fans and media, but sadly that was impossible when you're a gay, young adult parent.

A fan squealed,"Aw, the babies are here!"

"Can we take a picture?"

"Will you kiss for us?!"

"I wanna pet him, can I pet him?!"

"She's a girl," Louis retorted with a tense voice as he gently pushed the girl from where she was reaching to 'pet' Quinn. "And she's not a dog, you cannot pet my daughter. We'll take a couple pictures, but they need to nap. So, make it quick and please try not to be too loud, yeah?"

They frowned, but quickly nodded and Harry didn't bother taking the carrier off. He went over to where the girls were and one of them took the picture before switching around and another took it. They did this a few times, taking a couple selfies and then waved goodbye as Elouise started to cry.

The fans were giggling and pointing to their phones, as if just realizing they took pictures with their idols. Louis opened the car door and they put the babies in their seats. However, Harry winced as he felt a rough tug on his hair. He groaned when seeing Peyton grabbing at his hair and eagerly trying to pull it.

Harry snapped,"Peyton, stop."

Peyton took his words as a challenge and despite only be a month old, he already disobeyed his dad and just happily tugged at Harry's hair with a shrill of delight. Louis was laughing from the front seat and Harry gasped when feeling another tug and Elouise joined in on the hair-pulling. As if it was a game.

Harry whined, trying to push Peyton's hands off,"Sweetie, c'mon. Don't pull on daddy's hair like that."

"Assertive, babe. Be assertive," Louis lazily spoke from where he sat in the front seat.

Harry hesitated and then glared at Peyton, saying sternly,"Peyton, let go of my hair right now." Peyton halted and Harry narrowed his eyes, nudging at the baby's hand,"I said. Let. Go."

And then Peyton bursted out crying.

A panicked look showed on Harry's face as he guiltily said,"I'm sorry, no. Please don't cry, Peyton. I--I didn't mean it. Here," He moved his head back against the baby's hand and grinned happily,"C'mon, pull my hair. It's fine, you can pull it all you want. I'm so sorry. Please don't cry."

"Oh Lord," Louis chuckled as he turned and watched his fiance pathetically fail. "You really need to learn to say no, baby. How are you gonna get them to grow as people if you give in as soon as they start crying? I know it's not fun to hear, but they're gonna need to learn to get over it."

Harry knew he was right. But, babies crying is his weakness. Literally, if they were choking him and started crying when he asked to stop, he would instantly let them continue. It was just how sad he was as a human being. He couldn't stand the idea of a baby crying cause of him.

But, he's a dad now and he had to learn to be stern. So, he pulled Peyton's hand from his hair and then moved from the car to the front seat. Louis watched in amusement while starting the car, seeing Harry rubbing his head with a pout and slouching in his seat.

Louis turned to him and suggested,"Maybe you should cut it before they pull it all out."

"My goal is to have it to my ass by 2018," Harry retorted, proudly brushing his hair back. It was up to his shoulder blades now. He's very happy with it.

Sadly, a lot of people aren't. People literally confuse him for a girl. But, Harry puts his hair up most of the time and he doesn't care what they think. He was happy with his appearance and if people are going to be rude about it, that's their problem.

Louis grimaced,"That long?"

"Maybe not. But, I want to keep it long," Harry shrugged. He then hesitated,"You don't mind, do you?"

"It's your hair, baby. If you like it long, then so do I," Louis said with a grin.

The ride back home was full of Harry complaining about his hurt head and Louis making a sexual joke, then Harry insisting that he shouldn't talk like that in front of their kids and then Louis promising they weren't able to understand the joke. He then went on a ten minute rant about how kids watch shows with inside dirty jokes and Harry zoned out of the conversation with ease.

At home, they carried the babies inside and put them in their cribs. Luckily, they were asleep and Harry exhaustingly wiped his face while trudging to the kitchen. Louis followed behind and Harry perched himself up on the counter while Louis made himself a nice cup of coffee.

Louis chuckled,"We're trending." He showed Harry the trends and read it out loud,"Hashtag Larents! That's our parenting name I guess."

"It's cute," Harry nodded and then grimaced. "Ew, why are they posting ugly pictures of me?"

"I think they're adorkable," Louis cooed and kissed him quickly. "They're just reactions, I guess. Like one says 'me when I saw the pics of Harry with a baby carrier' and then a picture of me on the floor. I don't even remember that."

Harry laughed and nodded. Harry spoke up while watching him on his phone,"Ya know, my mum texted me." Louis hummed in acknowledgement and Harry swung his legs, then winced as he forgot there was drawers underneath. "She was asking about the wedding. People want to know when it is and we um. We can't plan much without a date."

"Oh," Louis gulped.

Harry nodded with a forced laugh. "Yeah, I know the babies are a bit of a distraction. But, I really wanted the wedding before we start touring again. We have a few months till Liam is planning on getting a new management to set the tour. He wanted to start it in February again and it's September."

"Is that even enough time to plan a worldwide tour?" Louis grimaced and moved forward so Harry could take a sip of his coffee.

Harry nodded,"Yeah, but that's not what I'm asking. I want a wedding, Lou. And I know we were hoping to get married before the babies were born, but that obviously didn't happen and I really need to know when...when you're ready. It's gonna take a lot of planning and stuff."

"I don't even think I want to get married," Louis admitted.

His words made Harry's heart drop and he stared at the boy with a frown. He...He didn't want to get married? The words didn't make sense to Harry as his heart basically shattered. They're suppose to get married. That's what happens when you're engaged. You're engaged to be married.

Harry whispered quietly,"B-But, you proposed. I thought this is what you wanted? I even started getting the flowers ready and my mum--"

"No, not like that. I want to marry you, but...I don't really-- I don't want a big ceremony with all these decorations and big list of people we haven't spoken to in a year. Like, honesty why is Cher invited to our wedding? We barely speak to her," Louis scoffed as he scooted between Harry's legs and smiled sweetly. "I want it to be you, me our family and very close friends."

But, Harry whined,"I wanted to make it all pretty and stuff!"

"You can make it as pretty as you want, okay? Let's just minimize some things," Louis compromised and leaned up to kiss Harry sweetly. "Let's get married in November."

"November? That's in two months! We can't get married then. It's definitely not enough time. I need to call the hall and get the flowers specialized and have my mum make the invites and we need to get tailored for our suits. What about the babies? We need to get them all prepared and I need to get a minister --"

Louis cut him off with a chaste kiss and giggled,"Calm down, darling. We can do it. We have Lou, your mum, my mum and Sophia and all of them. I think we can pull this wedding off and make sure it's your dream wedding. I won't let you down, I promise."

With that said, Harry was at ease. He knew that Louis wouldn't let anything go wrong. He was very confident in his boyfriend. Even if Louis was a bitch sometimes who liked to make Harry think he was calling off the wedding completely. That wasn't very nice.

But, he forgave him cause Louis is very beautiful with his sunshine smile that made his eyes all squinty. Harry pulled Louis close by his shirt and pressed his mouth to the boy's. Louis hummed against his lips and gripped his thighs as Harry wrapped his arms around his neck.

It's been a week since they properly kissed. Having kids really did make it hard to do anything. Every time they're in bed, they're too exhausted to do anything. Their dícks are so lonely and sad right now cause they're barely touched. Harry felt so bad for his penís. Poor thing's been abandoned.

Luckily, the babies were asleep and they're usually lasting an hour before they annoyingly start crying. So, Harry grinned as he felt Louis' tongue flicking across his bottom lip. Harry parted his lips and moaned quietly when Louis' tongue brushed against the roof of his mouth, tasting like coffee.

Harry wrapped his legs tightly around Louis to where his feet were pushing him forward and he gasped quietly as Louis grinded up so their groins rubbed against one another's. Harry panted heavily when pulling back and he moaned when Louis kissed his neck, sucking on his collarbone.

Harry went to speak, till a loud ring was heard and Louis shouted,"Fucking hell, who is that?!"

"Mm, baby, please just ignore it," Harry pleaded with a desperate whine, lifting his hand to push Louis' head back to his neck so he'll kiss again.

Louis sighed deeply,"What if it's impo--"

"More important than your díck in my arse?!" Harry exclaimed, pouting angrily. "C'mon, I wanna fuck before the babies wake up."

Being parents means quick sex which can be fun, but also annoying. They haven't accomplished a full round or anything close. But, they were trying to and now there was of course interruptions. Louis was not at all happy with this. Obviously Harry wasn't either.

But, the ringing continued and Harry groaned loudly when Louis left to angrily answer the phone. Harry sprawled out on the table and pouted, seeing his semi hard-on in his pants. He was so horny. Can you blame him? A month of seeing his sexy fiance was torture when you're both too tired to do anything.

Sadly, Louis walked over and grumbled,"It's your modeling agent."

Harry sheepishly took the phone and he stood up, saying,"Hi, Denise, do you mind calling back later? I have a lot of very important business to attend to."

Harry gave Louis an extravagant wink and Louis rolled his eyes. He knew it was silly, but he didn't want to talk right now. He just wanted Louis to fuck him or to suck Louis off. He wanted some skin contact that was not innocent. It was hard to be a dad at times like these.

"Harry, we need a male model to advertise our boxer briefs for men," She explained and basically ignored him. "Seeing as your name is constantly in this news at the moment, we figured you were the best candidate. We need you to come down next week to do a photoshoot."

"Next week?" Harry hesitated and saw Louis raising an eyebrow. "Um, I don't know. I haven't gotten my surgery done yet and I'm not in the best shape to do that. Can we reschedule?"

"Cancelling opportunities like this isn't smart. It can put a bad rep for your name in the company. Either take it or leave it. Can you not get the surgery done before next week? We will obviously be editing your body to make it look more toned either way," She explained and he flinched at how blunt she is.

"I don't think I can. I'm pretty sure you need to wait three months till after you give birth to go under surgery," Harry shyly spoke, feeling so bad for saying no.

There was a moment of silence until she said, obviously angry,"Alrighty then. You say you want to model and yet you instantly shoot down this opportunity? Good luck, Harry."

Before he could reply, there was a ding and he heard the lady hang up. Harry frowned at the phone and he shook his head slowly while putting the phone down and staring at it for a moment. Did she really get mad at him just because he couldn't do this one photoshoot? Wow, people can be rude.

"So, you have a photoshoot already?" Louis grimaced while walking over, looking at Harry expectantly.

Harry turned to him with a glare. "No, I don't. I turned it down because I know my body isn't ready for surgery and she refused to let me do it unless I had it done. Thank you very much."

Guilt showed in Louis' eyes as he timidly apologized,"Sorry, I-I didn't know."

"Whatever," Harry grumbled as he roughly shoved passed Louis and went to go upstairs.

But,Louis snapped,"Don't get mad at me just cause your stupid modeling career isn't working out! You should have known you couldn't model right after having kids. It's next to impossible."

"There you go again! I'm finally able to live my dreams and you're not freaking supportive. What is up with that? I thought we could finally be on the same page for once, having kids, our career and the band, but you're literally a whole chapter behind," Harry exclaimed as he stared at his fiance with disbelief.

Louis crossed his arms. "Or maybe I'm a chapter ahead."

There was a pause and Harry wanted to argue, but he also didn't. He hated arguing, but it's hard not to when you and your fiance are disagreeing deeply over something. He felt like Louis was never okay with this career and it was pissing him off to no end, but also knew Louis does love him. So, he shut up.

Luckily, or maybe unluckily, they heard one of the triplets crying from the baby monitor in the kitchen. Louis went to offer to get the girl, but Harry was already upstairs and out of sight. Louis watched him longingly and he slowly went back into the kitchen, looking sadly at his black coffee distastefully as it was now old.

It wasn't that he didn't support Harry, it's that he didn't support the fashion industry. Harry's friend Cara had done a lot of speaking over how terrible it is and he didn't want Harry doing anything like that. His love was finally confident and he didn't need anyone making him insecure.

Louis just wanted to figure this all out. He was aware that Harry's his own person and can make his own decisions, but marriage involves compromise. Louis had reluctantly known now that being a dad does have rules and maybe he shouldn't go out drinking and partying.

But, the boy was stressed sometimes and he needed a release. He needed something and that's how he found himself outside with a cigarette between his fingers and taking a drag with a blow of smoke from his lips. He knew Harry wouldn't be pleased, but it couldn't get any worse.

He leaned his head against the doorframe and finished the cigarette before pressing it to the doorframe and tossing the rest on the ground. He stomped on it and then sprayed some cologne on after changing his shirt. When he was done, he texted Niall and asked if they could talk later, to which Niall agreed.

After he was finally at ease, Louis got up and he went into the nursery only for his heart to flutter at the sight of Harry with Quinn on his chest, the two sleeping peacefully. Louis smiled fondly and went over, gently moving Quinn from Harry's arms and put her back into her crib.

And okay, Harry's heavier than usual now, so the struggle was extra painful. But, it was better than Harry complaining about a sore neck. Louis shakily carried Harry bridal style to the bed and pressed a small kiss to his forehead, taking off his boots and laying a thin blanket over his body.

He left a small note saying he was going out and Louis pulled on a jacket. On his way out the door, he kissed his three babies goodbye and then found himself relaxing with Niall. Which only meant two things; he was drunk and at a club and well, the media was going to have a blast with this information. Louis was definitely going to get a lot of shit for this. That is, if Harry doesn't kill him first.


	41. Chapter 41

When Harry woke up, it was late and he was expected his fiancé to be holding him like always. For the past year or so, he's been very comfortable and reliant on that. So, when there wasn't arms holding him and no lips brushing against the back of his neck, he wasn't sure what to think.

Harry had woken up by the babies crying and he grimaced, stretching and hoping that maybe Louis woke up before him and got them. However, his side of the bed wasn't even messed up, his clothes not sprawled across the floor and pillow not showing a dent from where his head should've laid.

There was this small bit of panic in his chest, because where is he? This isn't okay. Louis is suppose to be here, with his family and Harry shouldn't be worrying where he is. But, he was and he quickly got up, checking the bathrooms after grabbing his pink robe. (it was a gift, shush)(okay, maybe not).

Sadly, Harry's hopes were crushed. He checked everywhere he could think. His mind was already fuzzy just from being half-asleep at three in the morning and his fiancé was missing and his little angels were all crying and Harry felt like he was about to have a nervous breakdown or something.

Harry timidly scattered upstairs, realizing he had to care for the babies before he did anything. He shushed them quietly and nervously looked around. How can he hold three babies? It wasn't going to work. He had two hands. He needed Louis with him, why did he leave?

Harry timidly picked up Quinn, gently cradling her close as she cried and clung to his shirt with her tiny fist. He was having trouble caring for her when he, himself, was a mess. He was tired and confused and most of all just angry because Louis left him all alone, knowing their babies don't sleep through the night. He left Harry to fend for himself and Harry didn't know where he was.

The wavy-haired boy went over, seeing Peyton squirming around and making snuffly sounds. He struggled, but managed to hold him as well. He does have big hands, but Elouise was crying and usually Louis would take at least one of them. Now what does he do?

Harry shook his head as he tried soothing them and rocking them gently. He went to the chair and he knew they didn't have a dirty diaper. So, he hesitated and got up, heading downstairs. But, Elouise was upstairs and shouldn't he bring her? But, he couldn't carry them all.

He stood there for a minute and it was then that he knew this was too much. He can't do this alone. He was only one person. How can he care for three babies? Harry let out a small cry as he felt a tear stream down his face. He was alone. It was one night and he was alone and he was already overwhelmed.

Suddenly, the crying stopped and Harry confusingly blinked his eyes open. He saw the babies looking at him with bright eyes, as if they were wondering why he was sad. Like they knew he was upset over something. Their eyes were wide with confusion and their bottom lips all pouty. They must have got it from him.

Harry didn't know what to do. He just gave up. He panicked and carried the babies back to their room, putting them back in their cribs and rushed to his room. He ran a hand through his hair and shakily grabbed his phone. He tried texting Louis, he even called him a couple time and there was no response.

The boy broke down into tears, hearing the babies crying through the minors and he was getting a headache. Was it from his crying or the babies? He didn't know. All he knew was that he was dialing a number and he was crying and he looked down at the engagement ring Louis gave him, wondering what the hell this was suppose to represent cause it didn't feel like love to him.

Suddenly, there was a groggy voice,"Harry, what're doing? It's three in the mornin'."

"Liam," He sniffled, wiping his eyes while laying down and stared ahead with watery eyes. "I-I can't do this. Th-There's so much crying and they won't stop and there's three and I'm one and L-Louis isn't there. It-It's too much. I love them but it's too much and -- and I can't do it alone. I can't."

There was a pause. "Alone? Where the fuck is Louis?"

"I don't know! He's just not here! H-He promised not to leave me," Harry nearly whimpered out, feeling his heart nearly shatter in his chest. "He j-just left me and I don't know where he went. But, the babies won't stop crying and it's not just one, it's three. T-Three babies and only one me."

On the other line, there was some shuffling and then Liam said with a yawn,"M'kay, Harry. Don't worry, I'll be over soon. For now, just take care of one at a time, yeah? Don't let this stress you. Just cause they're crying doesn't mean they're hurt or anything. You need to make sure you care for them, so it'll take time."

"O-Okay, thank you so much," Harry said gratefully as he wiped his eyes. "You're the best."

When Liam assured he'd be over as soon as he could, Harry sniffled and wiped his eyes. He could hear the babies not crying as loudly as usually, thankfully, so he sat up to check on them. He had to fix himself up first. He could never care for the babies if he couldn't care for himself.

However, as he did so, he frowned and noticed a little paper on the ground. It was slid between the bed and the side table. But, stood out more since they don't usually have a mess like that. Not that paper is messy, but Harry's very particular with how things are suppose to go. He picked up the paper and realized it was from Louis.

Hey, love.

We had a little fight earlier...I'm sorry for what I said. I'm out with Niall, so don't worry about me. If I'm not there before you get up, I'm sorry. But, I'll be home tomorrow definitely. I love you and give the angels kisses for me xoxo louis

Part of Harry was smiling cause it was a little cute, but the other was angry. What gave Louis the right to walk out like that? With no explanation of where he was or an estimate time he'd be back? Harry didn't want to seem nagging, but it was so irresponsible and not at all father-like.

Harry shook his head in disbelief and he grabbed his phone while heading to the bathroom. He put he phone on speaker while wiping down his face, hearing it ring. When the voicemail was heard, he tsked a bit and angrily snatched up his phone, turning speaker off as the beep was heard.

"Where the hell are you?" He snapped while stomping down the hall. "You can't just leave, Louis. It's not how things work anymore, not that they have should've. But, you have kids now! And we're suppose to be getting married soon and-- well. You're really not showing signs of being a good husband...Just get the hell back here before I regret it." He then paused and muttered,"Be safe, idiot."

With that said, Harry hung up with no 'i love you' cause Louis didn't deserve to hear it at the moment. Harry just headed down the hall and saw that only Elouise was up anyways. The other babies just cried themselves to sleep, it seemed. He felt bad, but they must be okay or else they'd still be crying.

Harry picked up Elouise, cooing as her head wobbled a little. He cradled the head, pressing small kisses to her face as she let out a squeal of delight. Harry giggled and he carried her out of the room, hearing her small whimpers and figured she might be hungry at the moment.

Breastfeeding was really getting tiring, so he wanted to choose the formula over that. Harry hummed quietly and went to the fridge. He felt Elouise wiggle a bit and chuckled, fonding over her squishy and cute face. She had really chunky cheese and wondered if it was from him. He had a fat baby face as a kid.

After he got the formula ready, he grinned and perched himself on the counter with Elouise on his lap. He kissed her head and grinned at her big, baby blue eyes staring around like a curious kitten. He really adored the kids. The mixture of his adventurous personality and Louis' mischievous one really didn't yet did work well together.

He hummed quietly once the bottle wasn't too hot and cradled Elouise in his arms so she was fed properly. Elouise made a squeaky sound with a small giggle and Harry grinned. He fed her while gently brushing her hair back. Strangely, it was growing pretty long. Only a month old, and not super long like to her shoulders, but she had some nice curly locks.

Once her eyes began closing, he gentle moved the bottle from her lips and Elouise snuffled while her head laid on his neck. He grabbed a cloth and burped her till she spat up. He gently wiped her mouth and then she was getting fussy. It was four in the morning, so he can see why.

Harry rocked her gently around the kitchen and was feeling pretty tired himself. When Elouise's face began to crumple, he frowned and gently tickled her chin with his finger. She still and he grinned. He knew that attention was all a baby ever wanted. So, he kissed her forehead and paused.

Despite being tired, he also knew that he couldn't just go to sleep. He yawned as he held her to near his heart and sang quietly,"You're my honeybunch sugarplum. Pumpy-umpy-umpkin ...You're my sweetie pie. You're my cuppycake, gumdrop, snoogums, boogums," He teased and tickled her tummy, causing her to make a happy baby sound and he added with a soft voice,"You're the apple of my eye."

"And I want you to know, I love you so. I will always be right here," He kept his voice gentle like a petal and soft like the sun beaming down on a flower. She went quiet, eyes fluttering shut as he whispered in a soothing voice,"And I love to sing sweet songs to you...Because you are so dear."

It was a silly song he always adored and cherished. His mum use to sing it to him. Despite it only recently being famous in the mid 2000's, it's been out longer than that and apparently his mum knew of it around the time he was five and always sang it to him when he ended up tripping over his pigeon toes and scraping his knee.

Harry sighed deeply and he went to the living room, sitting down and holding Elouise close as her piggy nose scrunched uncomfortably. He didn't favor her, despite Niall insisting he did. It's just each kid leans towards a parent and each parent leans towards a kid. Like when you have a better connection with someone. He didn't choose who, but somehow it ended up being Elouise who he had a better connection with.

The boy gently brushed her hair and he felt his phone vibrating. Harry went to get it, but there was a knock at the door and he groaned as Elouise let out a pitiful cry at the loud sign. Harry rolled his eyes and stomped over, opening it up only to see a sheepish Liam standing out there.

"Sorry, forgot," He said apologetically and kissed Elouise's head while cooing,"Aww, don't cry, love."

Harry smacked his hand and frowned,"Can you please help me? I'm so desperate."

"That's why I'm here," Liam shrugged and ruffled Harry's hair. "Now, where the hell is the actual dad? Cause, he should be helping you. They are half him."

A scowl formed on Harry's face as he muttered sadly,"I don't know. I saw he left a freaking note that just said he went out with Niall and it's pissing me off. I'm tired and trying to take care of our three babies while he's out having fun?"

"I'm sorry, Harry. I--I can't believe he did this," Liam said with sympathy, wrapping an arm around his friend. "I'm here, though. I'm gonna help. So, where are the other munchkins?"

When Harry went to speak, there was suddenly a babbling sound from the baby monitor and Liam's questions were answered. He nodded before sighing deeply and heading upstairs. Harry was so thankful he had nice friends that didn't mind helping out.

However, Harry also hated it. He felt like he was failing as a dad. It's only been a month and he already broke down. He shouldn't have had to call his friend in the middle of the night like that. He should have been able to handle this, but he failed right away.

Then again, he was caught off guard. He had no warning. He knew him and Louis had a small argument the night before, but he really didn't think Louis would leave like that. Maybe he should have, though. Louis has a habit of running from his problems. But, what is his problem? Harry? The babies? The wedding? The modeling career?

Whatever it was, it obviously involved Harry. The boy trudged to the couch and he laid down with a frown on his face and a sleepy expression. Elouise was fast asleep on his chest and Harry held her securely with his large hands, making sure she didn't topple over as she clinged to him with her weak little grip.

Harry's eyes brimmed with tears as he held her tightly, but not to where she was hurt. Just so she was protected. He was sad. He was hurt. He wanted his Louis and his family back together. Barely eight hours ago everything went haywire and he felt like the whole family was crumbling now.

As his sad thoughts filled his mind, Harry somehow managed to drift to sleep. His head tilting to the side and lips parted as snores exited his mouth. He was so tired and luckily, Elouise was a baby and barely mobile, so it was safe for her to sleep on his chest. Actually, it's common.

When Liam entered the room with the other two babies, he went to speak and halted when seeing Harry fast asleep. He rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen to put Peyton and Quinn in their highchairs. It wasn't even really a high chair, since they were still considered newborns. But, he calls them that cause why not.

He then got a blanket from the end of the couch and gently laid it over Harry and Elouise, making sure it was low enough that it didn't cover her face. He then sighed deeply and went back to the others, cause Harry deserved a little break. He's done a lot and didn't need to be exhausted to where he was in tears.

Sadly, the time off didn't last long. Harry got a few hours of sleep. It was nearly five when he went to bed, so he woke up at ten to a loud knocking and grimacing at the sound. He heard Liam mutter under his breath and slowly blinked his eyes open, noticing the boy was trudging to the door.

Harry wiped his eyes and he smiled softly when seeing Elouise awake and snuggled to his chest. She drooled a bit, her hand nearly in her mouth as she chewed on her hand. He chuckled sleepily and sat up, holding her as the door opened only to reveal a very guilty looking Louis walking in with his head hung low.

A silence fell and Harry tensed, not knowing what to say. Louis spoke up into the room,"Um. I went out. "

"No, really?"

Louis huffed, "Let me talk! Anyways, um. I went out with Niall last night and I um. I really am sorry. I was an idiot and I didn't-- I just got drunk. I wanted to relieve some stress. But, I have a really bad hangover...I'm sorry, Harry."

"You went out without your phone, didn't tell me where you were going, left a silly ass note, and got wasted?" Harry asked with an eyeroll as Louis shyly nodded. He stood up with the baby held in his arms and glared,"You can't just fucking do that! Do you know how scared I was? Do you realize all the babies were crying and I was so freaking tired and didn't even know what to do cause you disappeared? Cause, it wasn't fair Louis!"

His loud voice made Louis flinch and Liam hesitated as the baby let out a loud cry, her lip pouted out. The boy stepped between and timidly took her, saying awkwardly,"I-I'll go put the babies in the crib and leave."

"Thank you for helping," Harry smiled sweetly, eyes staring at Louis despite talking to Liam. "At least someone was here for me when I needed them."

Liam cringed and ran off, going upstairs. It was rude to just throw Louis under the bus, but in Harry's mind he deserved it. He came home reeking of alcohol and left without a warning. How else is Harry suppose to react? It's not like the babies are five. They're newborns and a lot of work.

Louis stepped forward and he said quietly,"Harry, I'm so so sorry. I really am. I wasn't thinking last night. We were angry and tired and cranky. And no offense, but...you were being a little bitchy earlier. I don't blame you, though. The babies are a lot of work. But, I still just..."

"Just what? Is something wrong? Did I do something?" Harry frowned deeply, such a mess with his unbrushed hair and tired eyes and sleepy attire. "Are...Are you not ready to be a dad? Do you regret it?"

Right away, Louis shook his head and Harry felt a big weight off his shoulders. Louis moved forward and cupped Harry's cheeks in his hands. He promised him,"I will never, ever regret having a family with you, baby. I won't, okay? Don't ever ask that. I love you and Peyton and Quinn and Elouise." He then added softly,"And I love Miles."

The mention of their first baby had Harry taken by surprise. Louis doesn't like to talk about him. Not that he didn't ever love Miles, but because he had a hard time talking about anything deep and emotional. And, losing a baby really is hard to talk about. However, this showed that he was starting to open up more and Harry loved that.

However, Harry said,"But...?"

"But, I just." Louis glanced down and smiled weakly, before looking up and explaining,"I just wish that having kids didn't mean I had to stop having fun."

A look of disbelief showed on Harry's face as he gently took Louis' hands off his face. He asked incredulously,"So, you think having kids isn't fun? Am...I not fun enough for you?"

"No, I didn't--"

"What's fun to you, Louis? Was last night fun-- getting drunk and dancing with a bunch of sweaty, horny strangers in a club?" He wasn't shouting or angry, but just curious because it didn't seem like fun to him.

Louis looked guilty as he admitted,"I just want to not grow up too fast. I like some parts of it, like the family and you-- my beautiful soon-to-be husband," he tried smooth talking, but pouted when Harry just scoffed. He nudged him with a frown,"But, please understand...I feel very held down right now. As much as I love being a dad, I don't want to stop being a kid either."

"Well, you have to grow up one day, Peter Pan," Harry lightly joked and turned, smiling softly at his love.

Louis sighed dramatically as he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him close. He said with cheery voice,"But, Wendy, we can be young forever if we wanted to! Why don't we run off to Neverland with the lost angels where the dreams are born?"

Harry giggled and rolled his eyes. "But, Louis, seriously. You need to trust me more." He gently brushed his knuckles against Louis' cheek and leaned his forehead against the older boy's,"We're getting married, love. We need to be able to communicate and if you ever, ever need some time away...just tell me. If you need space, I understand. But, don't leave like that."

"I won't," Louis nodded and pecked the boy's lips gently. "I'm sorry."

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' neck and they hugged each other tightly. Harry blinked his eyes gently, the damp lashes fluttering against his skin ever so slightly. He was just happy to have Louis back like this. In his arms and knowing he was okay and they were okay.

He spoke up with a croaky voice,"You scared me."

"I'm sorry."

Harry sniffled and quietly explained,"I-I was all alone with three babies and it was...it was so scary. I just woke up without you and it wasn't fun at all. Like, I love them, but I didn't know what to do and they were all crying. It was like my nightmare come true."

"Fuck, I'm so so sorry."

"I thought you wouldn't come back."

"I'll always be back, you're my home." Louis glanced up at him. "You're my home."

Harry shook his head,"I know, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," Louis gently wiped at Harry's damp cheek, cradling his face in his hands and leaned on his tip-toes a bit to kiss his forehead. His scuff was so familiar against Harry's face and it made him feel secure. Happy. Louis then teased with love in his voice,"Just have a little faith, trust...and pixie dust."

A giggle left Harry's lips as he rolled his eyes and playfully shoved his fiancé. "You know, I think we should start a swear jar, cause we're both very bad at keeping our naughty words in." Louis grimaced and Harry smirked,"I already got a jar, too."

"You did not," Louis laughed, not believing his fiancé.

But, never underestimate Harry Styles. Cause, the boy shimmied by and soon left, only to return into the room with a clear jar that had the words 'swear jar' written on it with sharpie. Louis gaped and Harry laughed at his reaction.

Harry shrugged and put it down, walking over,"Don't take me as a fool, sunshine. I can be serious when I want to."

"Well, someone must have forgotten we're rich as fuck and I can cough up a quarter every ten seconds with ease," Louis brushed off with a smirk on his face.

Harry pouted,"Well, how about a hundred pounds every word?"

"Over my dead body."

"I prefer being under," Harry whispered with a bite of his lip.

Louis' breath hitched and Harry laughed, going to step away. However, Louis gripped his wrists and shoved Harry back, the two falling on the couch with a loud laugh as Louis pecked his face with several kisses. Each having more love and laughter than the previous.

And they have to talk a lot more later, but as of now, this was enough. The two needed these minutes together, to reassure and promise to always be back into one another's arms. Sometimes they got scared, but doesn't everyone? And maybe they had a few fights, but there's no love without a little battle along the way.

The couple was strong and they had a few bumps along the way, literally, but now they're okay. Just laughing as they made out on the sofa, Louis muttering promises against Harry's mouth despite him not having brushed his teeth quite yet. Cause, that's true love. No make up and hidden images and nervousness over how they looked.

Cause, let's face it, not everyone is a model and even models look like shit at some point in their life. But, even with his lack of preparation, Louis thought Harry was still beautiful. He kissed his eyes that had bags underneath and he kissed the crinkles by his eyes and the pair of chapped lips he had cause nothing is perfect, but damn, Harry was so close.

So close, that Louis was nearly in tears. He was just so lucky. He couldn't believe he let Niall get to him. He knew his friend meant well, but last night was a mistake. He didn't get too drunk, but he was dumb and he really didn't want this to ruin anything. Luckily, Harry's the most understanding person ever and instead of assuming he cheated or did something dumb, he knew Louis did this from fear. Harry knew him so well.

When Harry looked up, he frowned and gave him a concerned expression. But, Louis just smiled fondly and shook his head. He laid next to his fiancé and kissed him, mumbling 'sleep' against his lips and so Harry did just that. As he drifted on Louis' shoulder, the older of the two grabbed his hand and brushed his thumb against the ring on his finger and he knew when hearing one of the babies crying through the monitor that despite all the hassle, he really didn't regret this at all.

-

"Being part of the biggest boy band in the world really can take a toll on someone's life, but what about being gay and in a relationship with one of your fellow band members? Not only that, but losing a member the same year you end up having a miscarriage then triplets only another year later?" the interviewer said with a chuckle, shaking his head. "Well, that was a mouthful. Give it up for Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles!"

The applause was uplifting as the boys walked down the steps to the stage. For the first time ever, they reached for one another's hands and happily held them with a firm grip. The crowd grew louder and they both held back blushes as they took a seat on the couch.

After a lot of contemplation, they decided it was best to have an interview. One where it was only the two of them, not the boys and just about them. Because, they hate when they were out and asked about only their relationship in front of the boys. Instead, they decided they liked to just get it out of the way and answer any questions they had.

Of course, they couldn't answer everything and they had a few videos and pictures and so on. But, they never got a full interview right in front of an audience. They never really got to explain everything aside from the basics and they knew there were going to be more the fans wanted to know.

Not only that, but a lot of people were confused on what Harry was up to with his modeling and why he started doing it. He never really said anything before, so the fans were lost on why he was on the cover of a magazine that wasn't his normal type of photoshoot.

Luckily, they got a nice man that seemed accepting as he greeted them,"So, boys, how's it feeling being off break after so long? Must feel like work still with three little babies running amok. I know I could barely handle one kid, I can't imagine having three and all at once? Like, damn."

"Well, honestly, it's no walk in the park," Harry admits with a small chuckle and cleared his throat while he felt Louis' hand on his thigh. "But, um. No, it's really nice now that we kinda got the hang of things? I mean, it's still tiring, probably always will be, but they make it worth it."

The crowd 'aw'ed as a picture was shown at the screen behind them. Harry and Louis looked back, grinning at the picture they had posted on instagram a few days ago. It was Louis sat up in bed against the headboard, Harry laying down with Elouise on his chest and Peyton in his arms with Louis holding Quinn. It was simply adorable.

The man, James, said with a fake wiping of his tear,"Beautiful. Simply beautiful, boys. Those are some adorable babies right there."

"Why, thank you. We made them ourselves," Harry said cheekily and jokingly elbowed his fiancé.

Louis rolled his eyes and muttered,"Took quite a bit of time as well."

"And you enjoyed all of it," Harry cooed as he poked Louis' cheek with a giggle and the fangirls in the crowd were shrilling and shrieking and basically dying.

The interviewer chuckled in amusement. He put another picture up, this one being of Harry's modeling picture and Harry blushed a little. He loved it, but it was quite extravagant and for some reason he always got a little embarrassed about it. Like he felt some judgment, good or bad.

James asked curiously,"So, Harry, there's been some talk of you dropping One Direction to start a modeling career. Is there any way you can confirm or deny those rumors?"

"Definitely false," He said with confidence, then sheepishly smiled. "But, uh. I can confirm I am starting modeling. Well, I already have. But um, I am continuing and it won't affect my singing with the boys. We're still continuing as a bad. But, we can't really say we always will be together as a band. We're just going to see where it takes us."

"Well, good for you.You are definitely model material," James complimented and glanced at Louis. "Speaking of, I heard there was going to be another tour after this album drops. Is this official?"

A grin formed on Louis' face as he nodded eagerly, licking his lips. "Yep, touring starts in February. We wanted to wait a little longer, but that didn't quite work out. We're gonna have the triplets joining us, obviously. It'll be hard, but we managed Lux on tour, so it can't be that bad."

"It will be sad, though. We really didn't want the babies stuck traveling so much. But, we also didn't want them to be raised by someone other than us." Harry frowned and took his hand in Louis,"We're gonna manage, though. We really love making music and who knows? It can be a fun experience."

Louis nodded in agreement. "A lot of people didn't think it was a good idea. But, we'd either lose the band or not have the babies recognize as us their dads...And why should we lose either when we can have both? Besides, health wise, they would be fine. As long as we give them the attention they need, it could work."

"I assume they'd get tons of attention," James laughed and glanced over, seeing the man giving him the signal. "Alright, we're gonna have to wrap this short. But, mainly, what everyone wants to know is when are you getting married and who's last name is gonna be taken?"

The couple bashfully looked at one another and Harry giggled a bit,"Well, in two weeks, on November 22nd, my name will officially be Harry Edward Tomlinson."

Everyone in the room was gasping and cheering, as if they just heard about the news. It was amusing seeing people so happy over a wedding that isn't even theirs. But, that's what made it all the more special. knowing people cared, that they were finally getting what they predicted.

However, it's not all about them. It's the boys wedding and they were going to have it extremely private. They wanted it to be family oriented, with their friends of course. Niall as Harry's bestman and Liam as Louis'. It just fit more and Zayn was going to be attending as well, as Louis 'second' bestman cause he said he can change the rules cause he said so.

When they went backstage, they were greeted by the boys and the triplets. Of course, they weren't going to leave their kids around or anything. They were three months old now (just about) and perfectly healthy, thankfully. The boys were all good with caring for them and helped out a lot.

Niall grimaced as he told Harry,"Peyton keeps farting."

Louis chuckled in amusement as he picked up Peyton, asking in a cute baby voice,"Aww, is my baby boy gassy?"

"Ew!" Harry scrunched his nose in disgust as Peyton farted again, shaking his head in disgust. "Okay, you're changing his diaper when he fills it, babe. I'm done with your son."

"He's our son," Louis retorted and stuck his tongue out, chuckling with a shrug as he admitted,"And uh, that was actually me. My bad."

Harry gaped,"Louis!"

"It's natural!" Louis whined and shoved Harry out of the way. "Don't act like you don't do it."

A blush coated Harry's cheeks,"I don't!"

"Shut up," Niall laughed as he took Quinn, holding her when they headed towards the door. "Everyone farts, Harry."

The boy whined as he shyly tried to hide himself behind Elouise, holding her close. "I don't! Stop!"

"Babe, I've dated you for like, four years in total. You can't hide anything from me," Louis chuckled in amusement while waiting by the door for them to be let out. He turned to Harry and shrugged,"I mean, I've literally heard you before. Stop trying to act all innocent."

Embarrassment was shown on Harry's face as he exclaimed,"What? I make sure you don't! When?!"

"Ha! See? Told you," Louis teased and leaned up, kissing his forehead. "Stop acting all embarrassed. I've seen you throw up more times than I should have, but you're embarrassed to fart around me? God, dammit, Harold! We're getting married in two weeks!"

Harry pouted and grumbled,"Sorry for not being comfortable farting around others like some people."

"Hey!" Louis defended himself,"Just cause Niall and I have the occasional contest does not mean we're comfortable around everyone. But, considering you and I are getting married you better start acting natural around me. Which means stop getting up extra early just to fix your hair."

Niall snorted and glanced at Harry,"Seriously?"

"It looks terrible if I don't fix it," Harry huffed and rolled his eyes. "Stop picking on me, I'm just a baby."

A scoff left Louis, but he kissed the boy's lips,"No, but you're my baby, so I won't argue."

They heard a gagging sound as Niall grimaced at them. The boys laughed and just kept making kissing faces, but eventually relaxed enough to go to the car and get passed the paparazzi. The thing about having kids is you need to plan your actions ahead to make sure they don't get risked of tugged on.

Now that they have babies, they don't want the paparazzi getting too flashy with their lights. A lot are respectful once seeing the babies, but there's still those few jerks who don't stop snapping photos. It was disgusting to know some people are so desperate for money that they risk hurting people.

Luckily, they had strategies. Babies covered with a blanket, their heads down on their shoulders a bit so their faces were tucked under their chins and trying to cover their ears from the loud shouting. It seemed like the fans barely tried to lower their voices either. Of course, a select few would try to shush the others, which was nice.

When they got in the van, they were relieved and the bodyguards were stuffing the baby furniture in the trunk. Quinn was crying an awful lot, so Niall and Harry switched as Harry reluctantly fed her. A good thing about breastfeeding is that at least it's just there and you don't need to get anything else to feed them.

Niall kept chuckling, making Harry feel a little embarrassed. But, then Louis kicked him and Niall shut up. Harry knew Niall meant no harm, though. He was just a teasing type of guy and Harry will forever love him, even if he was kind of a butt and liked to make fun of others.

They dropped Niall off first, like always and Louis was texting Liam about the tourdates. They were trying to go to places they haven't been, which they always attempt. But, usually it's around the same places. However, their new management gave them more freedom and choice, which was nice and helped in the end.

Finally, they got home and it was really late. Well, it was only nine, but being parents made everything feel so late nowadays. Harry yawned as he carried the two girls upstairs and Louis held put Peyton in the crib. Harry kissed all their foreheads, even sleepily adding Louis at the end.

Louis hesitated,"Are you tired?"

"Yeah, it's been a long day," Harry stretched his back and rubbed his eyes. "I think I'm gonna shower and work on the last details of the wedding."

There was a look on Louis' face, but he nodded nonetheless. "Oh, okay. Are you using the laptop?"

"Yeah, did you want it?" Harry frowned.

"Nope, just wondering," He smiled innocently and then left downstairs.

Harry was confused, but too tired to care. He went to their room and grabbed a pair of nice pajamas. He usually wore them on good days where he's happy. They were blue silk and made him all cozy and snuggly. So, he went into the bathroom and started the shower.

The boy put on his face masks that lasts five minutes. He then brushed his teeth and flossed, taking his medication. After pregnancy, he was getting these heart pains. They weren't serious, apparently common. Louis flipped, but then was assured he's okay. It was amusing to see Louis always overprotective.

Once Harry was all good, he went into the shower and rinsed off his face before doing his usual shampoo, conditioner, body, then rinsing routine. He used another face wash and then was pleased with his appearance once done. He's been trying to at least take care of his face.

When he looked in the mirror, he wasn't happy. His body was so ugly. There was this stupid skin that was stretched and won't go back. Liam's been helping him try exercising again. But, they've been busy and getting back into the 1D life while also having three kids and a wedding to plan, so there was barely time.

It's not like he's super insecure, but who wouldn't be self-conscious after a pregnancy? Maybe not everyone gets insecure, but he certainly doesn't like the way his body looks now. However, he was getting surgery soon, so hopefully he can get that done before the wedding so the honeymoon can actually be a honeymoon.

Yeah, Harry's restricted sex from their life until they have their honeymoon. Mainly because of his body, but also since he felt it was the right way to start off their marriage. By having sex as if they don't have kids already. It was silly, but pretending to be a virgin for a little isn't the worst thing ever.

After Harry changed, he went into the bedroom with his silky pajamas and hair pulled back with a towel. However, he groaned as the babies began crying. He went to go and see if they were okay, but frowned when noticing the babies were actually asleep and no one was crying.

Suddenly, there was a cloth wrapped around his eyes and for a moment he panicked, but then he felt a smile grow on his face when he heard Louis' soft voice against his ear, hands on his waist,"I have a surprise for you, baby. Do you wanna see it?"

"Depends, is it romantic?" Harry teased, but allowed Louis to lead him.

There was no reply at first. Just Louis' hands holding him and Harry being led down the steps. He had a fear of heights, so it was quite scary. But, he put his trust in Louis and the couple gently walked down the steps. Each feeling lighter than the previous and Harry smiling when they got to the end.

He then heard Louis whisper hotly,"C'est tres romantique."

Harry tensed and then the blindfold was taken off. His eyes widened, heart leaping in his chest as he saw the living room. It was filled with dozens of candles, the fireplace was lit and the coffee table was moved so a fancy rug was laid out with a blanket that had tons of food spread over and light music played.

Before Harry could express how beautiful it was, Louis quickly stumbled over and pulled out a rose from a pile of flowers. He shyly walked over and seemed nervous as he pulled the towel from Harry's head. Harry shook his hair like a dog and Louis giggled before placing the rose so it was tucked behind Harry's ear.

He then said with a fond smile,"It's been nearly three months since the babies were born. Five since I proposed, over a year since we lost our angel and nearly five from the time I lost the best guy in the world." He then paused and took Harry's hand, playing with the ring on his finger,"But, in two weeks, I get him back officially. As mine forever. My husband, my best friend, and my soulmate."

"I know I've been kind of an asshole. And I know I can be a little stubborn or weird or childish, but I want you to know. Even if I'm never serious, even though I'm such an insensitive jerk sometimes," He took a breath and looked right into Harry's eyes,"The one thing I'm serious about is how much I love you and our family."

Louis gently brushed Harry's damp hair from his watery eyes, seeing the green emeralds shimmering with happiness. He grinned and told Harry,"Sadly, us having a baby has kept us a little distant and we haven't been very romantic lately. So, I figured I'd surprise my beautiful fiancé with a romantic evening involving food, scrabble and useless talks by the fireplace."

"Scrabble?" Harry giggled, walking with Louis to the blanket and sat down. "A man after my heart."

Louis scoffed,"No shit, I still don't get the game."

Harry rolled his eyes and he opened his mouth as Louis ate a strawberry. Louis chuckled, but took a strawberry and fed it to the boy with a smirk. Harry let out a dramatic moan and nodded in approval. He took the pieces of scramble, sorting it all out while Louis hummed quietly to some of the music.

When they started the game, it was a little boring to Louis, but he loved watching Harry play. He always had this serious look on his face and liked to take it to the next level, always wanting to get the bonus shit and make it longer or whatever. Louis literally didn't get the game. All he knew was to make words.

Of course, a lot of the words he used was like 'poop' and 'froggy'. Cause, he was a kid in a man's body and Harry was all fancy with his 'syzygy' and 'quixotry' and he was so sure those weren't even words. But, his smartass soulmate liked to prove him wrong and the game really wasn't fun.

That's why, after one game where Harry had four hundred and thirty and Louis had a hundred cause he sucks. After they played, they just cuddled by the fire after Harry made some cocoa. It was funny how the night is suppose to be romantic, but they played scrabble in their pajamas and Louis ended up farting while cuddling with Harry, who huffed in annoyance.

Louis stuck his tongue out,"Sorry! I love you."

"I don't like you anymore," Harry pouted. "You made our baby into a farting machine and now you're suddenly growing from your beautiful shell of a fake man that never burps or farts. I want that back."

His fake annoyed tone made Louis sniffle dramatically. "I-I'm so sorry. I promise to never do it again."

Harry laughed and he looked up at Louis in amusement. Harry kissed him softly and pulled back, sighing contently as he looked at the beautiful man in front of him. He said sweetly,"I love you so much, did you know that?"

"I love you more," Louis argued fondly, kissing Harry's nose.

Harry giggled and leaned down, pressing his lips to the boy's and sighed deeply against them, mumbling,"But if you ever pull shit like that again, with the leaving and not telling me where you are, I'm so dumping your arse."

"I completely understand."

There was so much sincerity in his voice that Harry knew he could trust he wouldn't leave like that. Harry grinned, looking around lovingly at the beautiful home he had with his beautiful fiancé and family. He took a sip of cocoa and glanced at the fire, watching the flames flicker and hearing it crackle.

Suddenly, his chin was lifted and Harry was confused. But, he blushed when Louis leaned down and kissed him, sucking gently on his top lip where some of the hot cocoa was lingering. He lightly gripped at Louis' hair and put down the cup of cocoa, smiling smugly at the look on Louis' face.

They kissed again, this time deepening it as Louis bit at his lip, letting his teeth sink in slightly and smirking at the gasp he heard Harry let out. He adored the sounds, lowering him on the wooden ground and hovering above him. The kissed frantically, tasting like chocolate and love and just the sweet flavors of Christmas.

Harry pulled Louis closer, trying to just take him all in and literally moaned at the loss of his lips. But, Louis kissed down his neck, sucking and biting at his skin. Harry panted heavily and his eyes were half-lidded, so turned on and horny and -- fuck, he missed this so much.

Just as Louis went to unbutton his pants, a loud cry was heard and Harry groaned loudly,"No! Why, Peyton? Why?" He whined and glanced at Louis with pouty eyes,"Can we pretend he didn't cry?"

"Babe," Louis laughed in surprise and shook his head, kissing Harry quickly. "Don't worry, we're playing virgin till our honeymoon anyways, remember?" He gently patted Harry's head before getting up,"I'll check on the babies. Have fun wanking off, my love."

As Louis left, Harry pouted and crossed his arms. He knew this would happen, part of him just knew it. However, he tried not to complain because hey, having kids is a blast. You know, except when you're trying to be all sexy with your fiancé and get interrupted at the good part.

However, Harry just tugged his pants down and wanked till he was coming at the image of Harry hovering over him all hot and sweaty. His lips so red and parted from the moans leaving his mouth. Fuck, his moans were always so hot and so is his expression when he comes.

And that solved a lot of problems. Harry cleaned himself up before he trudged upstairs and glanced at the photo of him from the photoshoot he had on the wall. It was important, cause this was his new start. His first official modeling photo and he will forever be proud of it, even if it's a little revealing.

The boy let his fingers glide down the wall, smiling at Miles' certificate. He really wished the boy was here right now. But, he just weakly smiled and kissed his finger tips before lightly placing them on the glass where his little finger prints were. He closed his eyes and took a breath before sighing deeply and heading towards the baby's room.

But, there was one last photo. Well, a few, but his favorite. The one of him and Louis, back in 2010. The first day he met Louis. That silly bathroom incident that will forever make Harry claim Louis as his. Because, Louis is and they were soulmates. He didn't really believe in that, but now he did cause he found his.

That's why, as he lingered outside the door and watched Louis singing quietly to their son, he was so in love. He watched the love of his life hold their baby. Something they made with their love. And, despite all the trouble and problems they had throughout the past few years, Harry knew that this was it.

All those years he said he wanted a family, yet now it finally happened. Sure, there were sad losses and relationship troubles, but it was fine. Because, they had their problems. But, they have kids now. Three little babies and one big family they made and it all started with just a little love.


	42. Chapter 42

November 22nd 2016

Louis was stood in front of a mirror, holding a piece of paper with the words that will forever be engraved into Harry's mind after speaking it. The most important speech in his life was going to be said within the next half-hour and Louis was never more ready, yet not, for anything in his life.

After all these years of being in a band and taking over the world, it didn't compare to how he felt, knowing that as soon as he walked out those doors, he would be married. It was the scariest, but also most exciting feeling in the world. His tummy filled with so many butterflies and he looked up, eyes staring into his own in the mirror.

He looked as nervous as he felt. Louis was nearly sweating and he quickly tried to fix his quiff, wondering if it was wrong to not shave his scruff. He knew Harry loved it, but he looked less clean-shaven than he wanted to. He wanted to be handsome, not hot for the wedding. However, it was too late anyways.

Time was going by slow and he was getting impatient. He just wanted to get this over with, as terrible as that sounded. Not because he wasn't happy to be married, but because he was so nervous and needed to get these silly tingles in his tummy out before he did something dumb or forgot a few things. Honestly, weddings are a bit nerve-wracking.

Despite the past month being amazing, it was the most stressful thing ever. Mainly since the wedding was 'last minute' and they had three new borns to care for. Anne and Jay stayed a bit and helped, but they planned the wedding mainly instead of helping with the actual babies.

Louis didn't mind much cause he loved the munckins. But, they also had to go tux shopping and well. Let's just say, everyone will be surprised with their outfits. Because, this was their wedding. And, Harry's not your everyday fashionista. He likes extravagant, unique and to stand out and it's his wedding.

When Louis met Harry-- He remembered seeing Harry so shy over Cher painting his nails and he never wanted to see that again. So, when they talked till 3AM in x-factor, planning their wedding after only knowing each other for a few months, he promised something. He promised himself, he would make sure Harry got what he wanted and wore what he liked. And did what he wanted. Because, this is their wedding.

This was their moment.

It took Harry years to actually wear what he wanted. It took him years to grow his hair to the length he was comfortable with and he still wasn't comfortable painting his nails. But, one day he will be. As of now, they were taking it a step at a time. Louis was so proud of Harry, he couldn't even express how proud he was.

But, he looked up at the picture his mum taped on the mirror and he wiped a stray tear, seeing it was one of him and Harry hugging on x-factor. He closed his eyes momentarily after hearing a knock and he took a deep breath. He then opened them and he smoothed his tux out, fixing the collar and then he headed out.

Each step he took seemed to grow more, foot seeming to stomp louder and the guests were quieter than ever. When walked down the carpet, everyone was gaping and his heart was racing. He knew this was just his nerves and that he was fine. But, it was still scary and he tried not to allow it to show. His mum gave his hand a squeeze, though, showing he wasn't good at hiding it.

He smiled thankfully as she kissed his cheek and he went to the front, by the priest, hands clasped in front of him with his feet spread slightly-- a habit of his. The wind was blowing and he was scared his hair looked like a mess. Harry wanted a beach wedding. It was fine, though. He could feel the folded paper in his pocket of his tux, feeling like it weighed a ton-- because, it did. The weight was his love.

And as they waited, Louis was mentally freaking out. He saw the babies in the front and gave them a small, anxious smile and wave. Louis was nearly on his tip-toes, fidgeting everso slightly as the boys walked in. Liam was his bestman and Stan and Zayn were his groomsmen while Harry's bestman was Niall and he had Gemma and Cara as his 'groomsmaids' as he liked to say. It was adorable.

After,Lux was walking out with her cute flower girl dress. She giggled as she tossed the petals and spun around with a cute twirl. Harry's little cousin walked with her, being the ring barrier and Louis' heart was swelling with fondness over how perfect it all was.

But, he was still nervous and he kept trying to push that away. He was just so scared and smiled weakly when Lux waved to him, doing a small wave back. It was quiet until finally, he heard the doors open and in that moment-- everything was blank except for him and his soon-to-be husband.

All the nerves were gone as soon as his eyes laid on the beautiful man that walked towards them. The biggest smile formed on Louis' face, watching as Harry slowly walked-- his head was held high, Robin's arm laced with his and Harry looked so damn gorgeous. He wore his white slacks and floral tux proudly. Because, he can. Because, that's him.

Because, this is their wedding.

They wore and did things how they wanted. That's why people stared at Louis in surprise when he walked in, because he wanted to be proud too. He wore a similar tux to Harry's. Louis wore a floral one. However, his was black and white with black slacks, while Harry's was more vibrant and colorful. It truly resembled their personalities.

Harry looked to Louis, eyes fond and a smile gracing his face as he looked at him. Robin gave Harry's shoulder a squeeze and then let him go. Harry stepped up, handing his flowers to Gemma (cause he isn't a bride, but he insisted on getting flowers) and then he turned to Louis with a loving smile on his face. They instantly took each other's hands, not needing to be told. It was such an instinct for them and the two were grinning like mad.

Louis whispered,"You look beautiful."

"As do you," Harry giggled quietly before adding,"So beautiful."

Louis fluttered his lashes shut, basking in the compliment with a blush. He didn't even know the priest was speaking at first, so caught up with how he adored Harry's pride. The two glanced towards their babies in the front row, all dressed in cute dresses and a baby suit, their parents caring for them as everyone watched the two up front.

The man was talking, but Louis was just staring at Harry with this cute smile on his face. They were both kinda shy, which was funny since they've basically been married their whole life since knowing each other. But, the pressure of it all was amazing, nonetheless. All the adoration in the air was suffocating in a good way.

Louis felt his hands all sweaty and clammy, hating how he gets like that when nervous. He was hoping Harry was also anxious like him, but he didn't seem like he was. Louis knew when Harry was nervous, and he wasn't. He was just smiling and seeming like everything was so normal while Louis was worrying about his vows and fuck-- why is he the only nervous one?

It was making him even more nervous, because why is it only him? Harry was freaking out this whole week, making sure everything was perfect and now he's not even breaking a sweat? He suddenly felt a squeeze with his hand and saw Harry giving him a concerned look, but he just grinned and hoped Harry didn't feel how sweaty his palms were.

He did.

Harry frowned a bit and Louis really hoped he didn't think Louis was backing out. Cause, he's not. He's so ready to get married, he really wants this and he truly does want to be with Harry forever. He just doesn't want to mess up like he did with the proposal, cause that was a disaster and he was so embarrassed.

The priest said with a tone that made shivers go down Louis' spine,"This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love - for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you."

And yes, Louis shouldn't be nervous at all. Why is he? The man is right. Their relationship had grown from a little seed and now it's going to form into a beautiful flower, their children as their petals and their love is the rain that makes them grow. He was now smiling and he was now okay, because this is Harry.

Harry would never make fun of him, he would never laugh at him if he messed up. He would just smile and encourage him to keep going. If Louis messes up, it's okay. It's their wedding, it doesn't have to be perfect. Just being together was enough to make it the best day in their lives, with their three babies and their families

He's not on stage. He's not in front of millions of people, he's in front of fifty and they're all his family and friends, who would simply chuckle at most if he stumbled over his words. He didn't know why he was like this or why it was such a big deal. He needs to be happy and focus on Harry, not what is going to happen in a minute or so.

And it was time as the man closed the book, glancing between the two and said,"It is now time for the couple to recite their vows. Harry, you will go first."

Louis felt a weight off his shoulders, seeing Harry beaming as he nodded and let go of Louis' hands. Louis nonchalantly tried wiping them on his pants. He was so relieved he didn't have to go first and was also excited for what Harry will say. Knowing the boy was the most romantic person ever.

Harry timidly took out a small paper and Louis noticed it looked shorter than his. But, he had to stop comparing. This is a very important moment and he's worrying so much that he's not enjoying it like he should. Louis pushed all thoughts back and watched as Harry brushed his hair back, glancing at Louis momentarily with a cute, shy smile.

"I um, I wanted to write a poem for you," Harry said sweetly, voice slow and tender. "But, I didn't want to read it. Because, I felt it was too...special to be said out loud. I wanted it just for you, so instead of reading that, I wanted to just." He paused and looked down before taking a breath,"I wanted to tell you that what we have is very special."

Louis nodded slowly, feeling his stomach fill with butterflies as their eyes held a gaze. Harry continued, gently taking his fiancé's hand,"It's...more than love. It's a story. Every second we have together is written in our hearts and every word we say is a quote from how we feel. It's, we're just characters in our own book of life and I know that sometimes we fight and sometimes you may want to leave, not cause you don't love me, but because it can be overwhelming."

"But, you don't leave. And if you do, you come right back. I admit, I was a little scared that you would pack your bags one night and leave." Louis frowned, though Harry added,"Then I remembered how you stuck by me. You helped me so much. And you literally left your footie game and got in a car with a stranger and you paid so many tickets for speeding just to be there and hold my hand when the babies came."

Tears brimmed Harry's eyes as he sheepishly wiped them, a small giggle leaving his lips,"I remember when we first met and when we were around week four. I was nervous, so scared to mess up. But, the night before our performance, you got in my bunk and you held my hand and you told me 'even if you mess up, it doesn't matter. Your voice isn't what gets people's attention, it's your personality'. And it was silly, but it meant a lot to me. Cause, people would compliment my looks or -- or my voice. But, you were the first to say I was more than that."

Louis thought back on that night and he tried his best not to get emotional over it Harry finished off with a small sniffle,"And for that, I think that no matter what we go through, I can always count on you to make me happy. But, you should know you can count on me too. I promise, that even in our most upsetting days and when we fight and argue, I will love you. I promise to love you and cherish you and to tell you how beautiful you are and always thank you for not just being my husband and the father to our kids, but...for being the best friend I ever had. And I hope our story will have a happy ending."

A silence fell as Louis blinked at his fiancé, tears falling slowly. Harry then blushed as people 'aw'ed and muttered,"That was longer than I thought, I'm sorry!"

"Don't be sorry," Louis replied, choked up slightly. "It was beautiful."

The priest nodded in agreement,"And now Louis, you may recite your vows."

And, Louis felt that again. The pressure and the attention was given and he froze for a moment. No, he can't get like this. He can't get stage fright, he's at his wedding. He momentarily panicked as Harry waited with his adorable smile. Louis gulped and he shakily pulled out his paper, fingers trembling when trying to unfold.

And, he dropped it.

Louis blushed and frantically grabbed the paper, seeing people muttering in the audience. Fuck, this is so dumb. He can talk to thousands of people on stage and sing in front of even hundreds of thousands, but he can't even get his vows out. He's so pathetic, he needs to get it together.

When he finally got the paper unfolded, he saw Harry still smiling and waiting with a fond expression. His stomach flipped and he sheepishly glanced at the paper. It suddenly looked all foreign and the words were skittish and no. No. No. Why? What happened? Louis glanced at Harry and he felt like he was taking hours just to get one word our, not knowing it was barely even a second.

"Um." He quickly crumbled the paper, trying to remember what he wrote as he nervously grinned,"I obviously wrote something, but as of now, it's basically Japanese cause I can't read it cause -- okay, I'm very nervous right now,"He admitted with an awkward laugh, only to earn a 'aw' from everyone. Harry giggled quietly and Louis felt a lump in his throat,"I-I know I'm not exactly a poet and -- and I'm not romantic with words nor am I prince charming, able to sweep you off your feet."

Harry frowned a bit, shaking his head and Louis was trying to not stutter or stumble. But, it was so hard not to with people staring. "I just, I um. I want you to know that you mean a lot to me. And, I...I feel so comfortable around you. Like, I can cry in front of you without being embarrassed or laugh as loud as I want and not feel annoying and I can be angry and know you're there to calm me down cause only you know how to."

"I love you so much," Louis strained out, voice lowering as his emotions got the best of him. "Sometimes, it just gets to be too much and I do panic and I'm not use to all this responsibility and I do get to be a little...overwhelmed. But, you're worth it and our babies are worth it and I don't care if we're 'too young' to settle down, cause I'm...happy."

He then smiled his cute smile that consisted of his eyes squinting and crinkles forming by them. Harry fell more in love. "I'm so fucking--" He turned to the priest "-sorry-- happy and for the first time in five years, I can actually say that I feel like myself. I feel like who I was before things got haywire and I was so depressed at one point, but you and our angels have made me remember what it's like to truly be okay. Your heart is my shelter and your arms are my home."

Louis sighed heavily and he took Harry's hand, brushing his thumb over his knuckles,"This morning, I woke up and I was scared. Not to be with you forever, but to know how so many people get married and then get divorced. I didn't want that. I want to be with you till the day I die. I promise I will be. I promise I will comfort, hold, love, protect, and just be there for you. I promise to always make you happy and to always be your biggest fan."

"Because, that's what I am. I'm your biggest fan,"He spoke softly, seeing the boy's tears falling and smiled softly."Not because you're Harry Styles, a model and singer and the 'hottest' man alive. But, because you're Harry. The father of my kids, the dorky sixteen year old boy I met in the toilets and my love. I love you more than I can even understand. I love you so much that sometimes I don't want to sleep, cause I don't want to leave the world we have, even if it's for only a few hours. Dreams cannot compare to what you and I have."

"Shit," Harry muttered with a sniffle and then quickly apologized, placing a hand over his mouth,"S-Sorry! I forgot not to swear, I'm so sorry."

The priest sighed deeply,"We're use to it, it's fine."

"Ugh, I'm so sorry," Harry sheepishly turned to Louis with watery eyes. "I love you so much."

Louis mouthed the words back and he felt relieved. His vow was not how he planned it at all, but it was okay. He got it done and he was proud of it, though he basically forgot everything he said. It made Harry grin and that was enough for him to know he must have loved it.

He heard the man say something and saw the priest taking the rings as he handed one to Louis. Louis' hands were shaky and he blushed when accidentally dropping it. Everyone chuckled and Harry rolled his eyes fondly as Louis grabbed the ring from the ground and muttered an apology.

The priest nodded and he then recited,"Louis, do you take Harry Edward Styles for your lawful husband? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

Louis nodded slowly,"I do."

He gently took Harry's hand, seeing the boy wipe a tear shyly and he slid the ring on his finger. It fit perfectly. The priest then said,"And Harry, do you take Louis William Tomlinson for your lawful husband? To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part? "

"I do," Harry whispered quietly, grinning lovingly.

Harry took his ring for Louis and he gently held the boy's smaller hand, sticking his tongue out (a cute habit of his) as he placed it on the boy's finger. He then leaned down and pressed a kiss to it, causing Louis' tummy to fill with more butterflies. He glanced up and saw Harry smiling at him. So many smiles in one day, so much love.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you, Louis to be Harry's husband. And Harry to be Louis' husband." He then stepped back and said,"You may now kiss."

And they surely did.

Harry could barely hold back as he practically threw himself at Louis, arms wrapping around him and lips pressing to his with so much passion, everyone in the room were cheering. Louis laced his arms around Harry's neck, fingers tangling in his hair as their lips moved like the waves in an ocean, tears still falling and smiles making it hard to properly kiss.

They were just so happy and the cold rings were pressing to their fingers, a reminder than they are now forever together. They were before, but now was just nice to be reminded.To be able to look down at their rings and have it be a reality check that yes, Harry is always Louis' and Louis is always Harry's.

The married couple were pulling away to catch their breath, grinning like Cheshire cats as they pressed their foreheads together and Louis gently wiped the boy's tears as Harry did the same. It's been so long since they were able to do this. To just be happy and together and have a day about them.

But, it's okay now. They're okay.

The day just started, though, and they had so much to do. When everyone headed to the reception, they stayed back with their babies and parents and they had a few pictures taken. Harry's favorite was with him and Louis sprawled out on the sand with the babies surrounding them and their hands entwined. It was cute in his opinion.

The babies were getting a little antsy, though. They were at the age where they are more mobile and move around and squirm a lot. So, they had to leave after a few more photos. Ending with one that was Louis and Harry facing each other, their noses touching and Louis slightly on his tip-toes, hands on Harry's waist and Harry's around his neck. The beach was seen in the background and that was it.

When they got into the limo, the married couple were high off their love as they kissed and just basically made out in the backseat. Harry laughed when Louis hit his head on the window, the taller boy slumped over him and hugging and cuddling him to death. Being parents did take a toll on their love life, but they were fine with it. It just made moments like this more special.

At the reception, Harry and Louis held hands as they headed into the building. They were led to the room and Harry smacked a hand over his mouth, gasping at how beautiful it turned out. He worked so hard to get the reception perfect. Louis wanted a 'cool' one and Harry wanted an elegant one. So, he talked a lot with his mum and got all the flowers and lights and everything so it fit them both nicely.

Suddenly, a voice announced,"For the first time ever, we would like to introduce Louis and Harry Tomlinson!"

The room all turned and a light beamed on them. Harry grinned as he took Louis' hand and shouted jokingly,"Oooh, yeah!" Everyone went hysterical and he encouraged,"Say with me, oohhhh baby, yeah!"

Louis bursted out laughing, echoing with an eye roll as they all repeated,"Oooh, baby, yeah!"

Jesus Christ, Harry just had to make their PG wedding PG-13. Louis fondly grabbed him by the waist and pulled him close as he pressed a kiss to his cherry-red mouth. Harry cheekily bit his lip and pressed his face to Louis' neck, kissing sweetly below his jaw with a content sigh.

"Stop saying oh yeah. Only I can hear you say that," Louis pouted as he prodded Harry's cute hip-chub.

Before Harry could reply, they heard Ed say from a mini stage that was set up in the back,"And now, the newly weds will share their first dance as a married couple."

Harry grimaced as they both slowly went to the middle of the room. He's been taking classes for the past couple months and trying his best to keep his feet not...clumsy. But, he knew he would mess up and he just wanted the dance perfect. The song was beautiful and he wanted to meet it's quality.

The couple stood there in the middle of the room, everyone watching with fond smiles and Anne recording. Harry took a deep breath as the song, Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus played, and he gently placed his hands on Louis' shoulders, the boy taking him by the waist and their chests pressed together.

Harry slowly tried to copy Louis' moves, their feet gently moving across the floor and the lights shining on them. Only them. Harry felt his heart pounding in his chest as their eyes stared deeply into one another's. The song was slow and so was their love. It grew slowly, but once it came, it hit them like a tidal wave.

Seasons are changing and waves are crashing and stars are falling all for us

Just like the song's beat, that increased and sped up and Louis gave Harry a small smile as he let go, allowing himself to twirl him as Harry giggled and he sprung the boy out, then pulled him back so he was spinning back into his arms. Harry's back against Louis chest and Louis' arms around him as they swayed to the song together with people clapping and cheering.

And I know I'll be okay though, my skies are turning gray

As the song began to end, Louis spun Harry out of his grip and then pulled him back so they were chest to chest. He looked deep into his eyes and Harry's breath caught in his throat. After all these years, he still could never get over how he feels about this lovely boy-- wait, man, in front of him.

Louis twirled him once more as they gracefully floated across the dance floor. And Harry was taller and bigger and broader, but felt light as a feather as the boy dipped him. The song fading and Louis quietly singing to the last line,"I'll be there for you through it all. Even if saving you sends me to heaven..."

The lights dimmed slightly and the room was silent, their chests heaving as they grinned at one another. Louis carefully helped Harry stand up and soon, everyone was whistling and clapping loudly. There were flashes as pictures were taken and Louis pressed a kiss to Harry's lips, gently caressing his cheek.

He said sweetly,"My angel."

"My husband," Harry replied quietly, wrapping his arms around the man.

The night was closing in after that, though. Everyone was greeting and trying to talk with each boy and it was very stressful. Luckily, they got to have fun still. Louis and Harry both played with the triplets and talked to their families about the band and how things were playing out next year.

Touring starts in February, so they only had three months to relax and unload. Which won't be easy considering they had interviews and children and were going on their honeymoon tomorrow. But, they were going to work it out. Louis and Harry both were striven to accomplish everything they can.

Though, it was a lot of work to get everyone to settle for dinner. The tables were all separate and Harry and Louis were with their parents and the babies were with Lou and Lux. They all had their dinner with them and Louis and Harry were talking about the honeymoon plans.

But, then there was a clinking sound and everyone turned to see Gemma stood with a grin. She held a glass and Harry blushed as she said,"Alrighty, my brother asked me to give his bestman speech, cause apparently I am a man and I am the best." Everyone chuckled and she smiled,"No, but really. He asked me to do this. Which, I wasn't expecting."

"Love ya, sis," Harry called out with a cheeky grin.

She rolled her eyes lovingly,"Yeah, yeah. Listen, I am usually seen as a joking sister and whatnot. But, I must let a certain man--" she pointed at Louis directly,"Know that my brother loves him very much. I remember when Harry called me the night the band was together and he was all 'Gem, but seriously, there's a guy named Louis and he's so cute, like. His eyes are so pretty and I think he's my soulmate.' And I laughed so hard."

Harry whined as he covered his face with his hands and Louis was cooing at him with a huge grin. Gemma smirked,"I didn't take him seriously when he said he would marry him someday. I didn't think my little brother really found his soulmate. But, he did and I'm very proud of him for finding a gorgeous, lovely and caring man to spend the rest of his life with. Congrats, Louis, take care of him."

"Always have, always will," He promised as he kissed Harry's cheek.

The next speech toast was followed by Liam, and to sum it up, his was more sweet and heartwarming. He told the room simply,"I was with them throughout most of this and I have times where I would doubt it. They argued a lot and I did worry they wouldn't make it. But, then I sat there one night after Louis called and i realized; damn, they already are a married couple."

The room laughed and the night went on as Liam announced 'to larry!' and that made them laugh even more. Harry drank a little wine while Louis had a bit more, meaning a whole glass. Neither wanted to get drunk, but they wanted to loosen up a little and were laughing and having fun.

Dinner was amazing. Harry was insisting they needed a proper meal, not just some gross and fattening foods. So, Louis had to sneak in some chicken and Harry rolled his eyes when he saw that was added. But, he enjoyed his salad and shrimp. Louis ate more greasy items, causing Harry to tuck a napkin in his shirt so it didn't ruin his tux.

After they ate, the night was ending and they headed to the dance floor once more for the mother-son dance. Harry was pleased to dance with his mum. Both were mama's boys, so it was nice and he chuckled as they danced slowly to the song 'At Last' by Ella Fitzgerald. It was sweet and so 'them'.

His mum teased,"You gonna cry when saying goodbye to the angels?"

"It's gonna be so hard being away from them," He said, referring to leaving the babies to go on a honeymoon. "I don't see why we can't bring them."

She scoffed and gave him a knowing look,"Don't act stupid, love. We know what happens on honeymoons and this is your time apart. It's good to rekindle your relationship. You'll be with them everyday after you get back. Don't worry, we'll skype you and make sure to call."

Harry frowned deeply and nodded,"Yeah, I want some time with Louis. It's just hard."

"Don't worry, it's normal. They're only four months old. But, they are use to me and Jay and the boys will be around too. We're staying at the house, so it will be familiar." She lightly tapped her son's cheek affectionately,"It's only one week. If all else fails, you can leave a little early."

He nodded slowly and the song ended. Harry kissed his mum's cheek thankfully and he was so happy to have her. She was always there for him and it's nice to know she loves the babies enough to watch them for a week. It didn't seem like a long time, but it was hard for Harry to detach himself since he's around the babies every single day.

The boy was happy, though. He needed some time alone with Louis. He and Louis planned their whole wedding day by day in Hawaii. They were going to spend the first day just cuddled in bed, then the others were going to be activities they wanted to do together as a couple. Like spa days and swimming and so on.

Luckily, Harry did get his surgery to get rid of his tummy. Mainly so he could continue modeling, but also because he wanted to look good in the honeymoon. They were definitely going to do some sexy 'time' and he wanted it all perfect. Even if it meant spending more since he was suppose to wait six months, not four.

Harry grinned and he walked over to the cake with Louis. It was super cute, aside from the fact they didn't make one of the toppers having long hair like Harry. It was two boys and one was lifting the other up. It was really cute. They both turned to one another and Louis laid his hand over Harry's as the younger boy held the knife. Anne flashed a few pictures and then They cut the first piece. They passed them around and then got their own pieces.

Louis exclaimed,"Hazza, I told you I wanted cheese cake!"

"No, you said vanilla," Harry pouted and sat down with a huff.

The boy jutted his lips out and he then smirked. He told Harry,"Fine, it tastes good anyways."

"Exactly. And, the frosting is r--mpf, Loueh!"Harry gasped as he scrunched his face, eyes clenching shut as the older boy smacked his face right in Harry's face.

Louis bursted out laughing, gripping his stomach,"O-Oh, shit! You should see your face, babe. You look hilarious." He wiped a fake tear and shook his head in amusement. When Harry wasn't laughing, the older of the two tsked,"C'mon, lighten up, baby. Don't get all grumpy on me."

"I-I got frosting in my nose," Harry said nasally as he grimaced and snatched a napkin. He blew his nose and groaned,"Ew, how dare you! And my suit is way too expensive to get dirty."

Louis shrugged and leaned close, sticking his tongue out as he licked a strip of frosting from Harry's cheek. He then smacked his lips with a thoughtful expression,"Hm, it does taste good."

"I always taste good," Harry said and then turned with a smirk as he winked. "But, you already know that."

Louis gasped as he placed a hand over his heart,"Harold, you filthy boy."

"I'm your filthy boy," Harry giggled. He leaned forward and nuzzled his frosting-covered nose against Louis, much to his annoyance. "Or should I say, filthy husband."

This caused Louis to smile and he kissed him with glee. Louis was nice enough to help wipe off the frosting and then help Harry in the bathroom, cleaning him up. He should feel bad for messing up a bit of his suit, but in all honesty, he felt no guilt whatsoever and just laughed it off.

After they shared some kisses, they left and sadly the triplets were getting a little fussy cause they were away from their parents. Harry took the two girls as Louis carried his baby boy. Lots of people were cooing over them and a lot of the wedding did involve kids, so it was more hectic than they wanted it to be.

Harry groaned as Quinn started pulling at his hair and Louis laughed. He was eating a cake and grinned as he let Peyton taste a bit of frosting. Harry gaped,"Louis, you can't give them frosting!"

"Why not?" Louis frowned, seeing Peyton's eyes got amazed at the taste. "See? He likes it."

Harry glared,"They're not even six months, yet! They can't have cake till they're one. It's just wrong."

"Ugh, you're so boring," Louis rolled his eyes and laughed when Harry winced as Elouise and Quinn took turns playing and tugging his hair.

Harry pleaded to the babies,"Don't pull on dada's hair, it hurts."

They both looked at him and then babbled, their lips all pouted and tugging at him with big, blue eyes. Quinn mouthed at Harry's shoulder and Louis laughed as he saw his husband hesitating, cause the Gucci suit was very expensive.

Louis left him to fend for himself and carried Peyton around, letting him lick frosting off his finger and not giving a shit. It was just a little and Peyton liked it. He then stopped when his mum scolded him. Louis rolled his eyes, but just allowed people to talk and coo over Peyton till Harry returned and scowled at him. The guests were very interested in the babies and it was a little overwhelming.

However, it wasn't bad. They had a lot of fun and Louis got to see his siblings again. Harry also got to meet Gemma's boyfriend, who he did not approve of because he was very nice and Harry just found it suspicious. But, Gemma reminded that he was also like that and everyone was suspicious of Harry, so he decided not to judge.

Basically, the wedding was amazing. The boys were all joking around and they exclaimed over the new tour while Zayn updated them on his plans. There was some tension, but it was gone as soon as Louis and Zayn talked things out and everything was okay. They do miss each other, but they will get through it.

When it all ended, people said goodbye and there were some tears. Louis and Harry had waved goodbye and got into the limo that was decorated and said 'just married!' with a cute rainbow flag. One that Harry will forever proudly carry around on stage and matched his bracelet.

And, that night was beautiful. They did not make love because their parents and the babies were there. But, they cuddled and snuggled and kissed each other with the words 'love' repeated more times than necessary and they were happy. Happy and married and excited for their honeymoon that will be their trip away from their hectic lives.

-

Strangely, Louis cried more than Harry when they said goodbye to their babies. Apparently it wasn't that weird since dads do also miss their children. A lot of people think dads always want to be away, but Harry and Louis both really love their kids and are attached to them more than people think.

When they left the babies, they were at the airport and lots of fans were outside and trying to get pictures. As much as they wanted to stop and say hi, the couple promised themselves it was a 'no fans' week. They weren't tweeting (aside for one they will post on the plane), they weren't taking pictures or interacting at all.

It sounded mean, but this was their week to be them. Not 'The gay couple from One Direction'. They will be Louis and Harry Tomlinson, just a normal gay married couple on their honeymoon. That's why they were happy to get a nice hotel that was basically for the more rich people that were more private.

When their plane was called, they both cuddled each baby and kissed their cute heads. Harry was surprised to see Louis had tears falling as he kissed Quinn one more time and then handed her over to his mum. They hugged their mums and then interlocked their fingers, heading to the gate with a wave goodbye.

Harry saw Louis sneakily trying to wipe his tears and he smiled, wrapping his arm around his husband and kissing his cheek with a 'love you' whispered against his tan skin. Louis smiled thankfully at him and kissed him back. They then boarded the plane and were exhausted still from the wedding.

So, they slouched in their seats and Harry got his neck pillow out. He snuggled into it and Louis pouted. He didn't like their seats so far apart. They were first class, so the seats were a little different. He glanced over and saw Harry had spare room. So, probably breaking the rules, he got up and went to Harry's seat, shoving him over and grinning cheekily as he leaned his head on the boy's shoulder.

Harry chuckled, but snuggled to Louis as the boy wrapped an arm around his little spoon. It was a tight squeeze, mainly from height, but it was okay. Harry took a deep breath as he got his phone and he went to instagram. He clicked on the picture his mum sent of him and Louis with their tears falling after Louis' speech and he typed a beautiful caption;

HarryStyles: Yesterday was a beautiful day I had with my husband. I couldn't ask for a more gorgeous man to spend my life with. We're now heading to our honeymoon. I will miss my three angels, but they will spend the week with their nanas. I hope you all have a wonderful week. All the love.

After that, he then posted a picture of him, Louis and the babies. He nudged Louis and the boy was confused, but then he saw that Harry was handing his phone. Louis grinned as he went onto twitter. Harry had tweeted out the instagram post, so Louis stuck with just tweeting instead.

@Louis_Tomlinson: never more nervous than I was yesterday when I had to sum up my love for @Harry_Styles. But, it was totally worth it. I'm still buzziiiing ! Going offline for a week, thanks for the trend! #LarryisMarried ♥

Once it was tweeted, lips were on Louis' and he squeaked in surprise, but eagerly kissed his husband back. He enjoyed feeling the metal of the ring on his skin as Harry cupped the back of his neck. He was so tender, gentle and sweet and Louis wanted to ravish him. He couldn't wait to get to the hotel.

Thankfully, they will be there at night when they land and it would be perfect. Louis had called in to get the room set up for them and it was a little awkward when he asked if they could put some condoms and lubricant in the drawer. But, he offered a hundred pounds, so they went for it.

The flight was seventeen hours and they were so bored. They just cuddled and watched some movies on the laptop. Harry's head snuggled to Louis' chest as the boy plaid with his hair. He braided it and twirled it and even tugged on it teasingly, just to get him all worked up.

Seeing as they had free wifi since they're first class and on a modern day plane, they got to message Harry's mum and make sure everything was okay. But, then they just got annoyed of the terrible data and were too anxious. They ended up just sleeping the rest of the flight to make time go by faster.

Finally, it was time for landing and Harry was eagerly kissing Louis' neck as the plane pulled up to the jetway that they used to walk into the airport. Louis held in a moan as Harry sucked a lovebite on his neck. He shook his head slowly and gently pushed him off, snickering at Harry's pout.

He whispered quietly, nipping at Harry's ear,"M'gonna fuck you so hard tonight, baby."

"I-I can't wait," Harry replied breathlessly, gasping softly as Louis sucked on his bottom lip, releasing it with a 'pop' as Harry's eyes went dark. He looked up and asked the flight attendant walking back,"How long till we get out?"

She said with a french accent,"About ten minutes, sir."

Harry whined as he leaned against Louis with a pout. Sadly, those ten minutes did not go by fast and they tried getting everything ready and cleaned before they left. Harry glared when Louis lazily placed the trash on the floor. He snatched it up and tossed it in his bag to throw away at the hotel.

After what seemed like hours, they got to leave and Harry clinged onto Louis. It was very busy and crowded, so he didn't want to get lost or anything. A lot of people were going for the holidays, it seemed. Harry nervously entwined his fingers with Louis'. It was different between in a crowd of strangers and a crowd of fans.

They made it through with ease, though. Louis and Harry both went to luggage claim and found their bags. They saw Jeffrey, their bodyguard, following them with respectable space between. Even though they wanted to be away from the fame, it was impossible, that's why they needed a guard.

It wasn't like they can just leave without anything to protect them. It sucked, but they managed and just dealt with it. Jeffrey was gonna stay a floor down anyways. It would be awkward to have him standing outside their door and stuff. They were gonna do some dirty things that did not need to be heard.

On the way to the hotel, they didn't hold back. Harry was crawling all over Louis in the backseat of the limo and he kissed him deeply. Louis moaned and wrapped his arms around him, pulling the younger boy closer. His beautiful boy was nothing less than gorgeous as he grinded down on him and whined in the back of his throat when Louis pulled away.

However, he kissed down his neck and they made out until arriving at the hotel. They quickly got their bags and rushed inside. They went to the front desk and Harry waited by the lift as Louis tapped his foot impatiently. He was sporting a semi hard-on and was not in the mood to wait.

Finally, he eagerly went to the lady and asked in a rush,"Hey, I'm Louis Tomlinson. I need the key to the honeymoon suite. Like, right now."

"Excuse me, sir," She scoffed. "At least be a little kinder."

Louis whined,"I'm sorry, my husband is waiting! We're on our honeymoon, I think you understand now?"

She eyed him, snickering when seeing his hair,"Oh, I see. Okay, here's your key and the walls are soundproof. So, have fun and be safe. Though, I guess you don't need to since he can't be pregnant."

Louis awkwardly laughed and just left, not feeling the need to explain that he can. Louis tackled Harry into the lift in a fit of giggles as he kissed him deeply. Harry grinned against his mouth and Louis was so excited. They haven't had sex in about six months and he really missed it.

Not that he was always horny or anything. He was fine not having sex for a little bit, but it was nice to just be like that; naked, intimate and close with someone. He loved sex with Harry because yes, it's 'fun', but it's also just a way to see each other in a way others can't see them.

When the lift dinged, they headed to the room and lips barely detached on the way there. Louis pressed Harry against the door as he blinded got the card, glancing and making sure it was up-right and then slid it in, frantically opening the door as Harry nearly fell back. But, he grabbed him before he could.

Louis' breath hitched as he looked and saw the room. It was gorgeous. He shut the door with his foot and Harry turned, eyes widening. The room was fucking awesome. He was blown away. There was a big bed and the walls had red designs, there was a little fountain with a gorgeous sink and -- shit, how much did Louis pay for this?

Harry turned to Louis and asked breathlessly,"How did you do this?"

"I had the lady get the best honeymoon suite," He said with a smirk, seeing a cup of rose petals by the bed that he was going to lay out for Harry. "Tonight's going to be perfect."

Harry nodded and pressed his lips to the boy's chastely with a wink,"I need to freshen up...I'll be back in a few."

"Don't take long, baby," Louis whispered, a smirk tugging at his lips as he tugged at Harry's collared shirt. "My gorgeous, beautiful husband."

A blush coated Harry's cheeks as he nodded and nearly tripped on his way to the bathroom. Louis noticed he brought his bag and prepared himself for something sexy. He took a deep breath and looked around the room. The honeymoon suite. Honeymoon. Fuck, he's married. It's so surreal.

Louis shook his head and he took the rose petals from the table. He splayed them across the door from the bathroom to the bed and then poured some on the bed, arranging them so it spelled out 'I ♥ U' and grinned. It was cheesy, but the whole room and idea of red and white as romantic is cheesy and cliché. He loved it. He knew Harry loved it most.

Louis then went to the mirror and he stripped down, wondering what he can do to look sexy for Harry. There's not much he can do. He hesitated, ruffling his hair so it was more like a sexy fringe and gently brushed his fingers over his scruff. He smiled a bit, knowing Harry loved it. Especially when it rubs between his thighs.

He then remembered Harry loved when he wore these tight boxer briefs once. They were black and made his arse look nice apparently. He quickly went into his bag and dug around, glad to see he brought them. He stripped down and pulled them on before getting some cologne and spritzing it once.

Louis dimmed the lights a bit and got his lighter. He lit a couple candles and then got to the bed. He laid down with his back leaned against the headboard and waited. He unknowingly played with his wedding band, biting his bottom lip until finally he heard the door open and gulped slowly.

Suddenly, there was a small giggle heard and he imagined Harry's eyes lighting up when seeing the trail of rose petals. Then, he saw Harry wearing a red, silk robe and having his hair nearly straight. Sometimes it does that when he doesn't put products in it. He had a pretty flower in his hair and was smiling brightly.

Harry took a deep breath,"I um, I don't know if--if this is weird. Gemma gave it to me and said to wear it."

Louis just stared.

The boy then blushed a bit and he undid the robe, letting the silk fall to the ground lightly and reveal a pair of red, lacy panties. Louis' eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat. He saw the boy shyly fidgeting with his fingers, biting his lip as he awaited a response. Cause, he never wore something like this before.

It looked amazing on him and his díck was tucked slightly to fit in. Harry was packed well, but he's very talented at hiding it. Considering he wears 'female' jeans and they're not meant to have something in them. But, it was just amazing since Harry has a rather broad body but the panties made him look more slim and small.

"God, baby, you look beautiful," Louis breathed out as he sat up.

Harry bit his lip anxiously,"I do? It looks okay?"

"Amazing," Louis nodded and eagerly held his arms out,"C'mon, I want you to ride me. You look so gorgeous."

Harry seemed relieved to hear that and he quickly crawled up on the bed, scooting towards Louis and sitting in his lap. Louis wrapped his arms around him and he said with press to Harry's lips, rubbing against the boy's groin,"I-I know it's our first night, but I just want you to ride me. We can do a lot more the rest of the week, yeah?"

"Of course," Harry smiled, leaning down to kiss Louis' nose. He then kissed down Louis' neck and said,"I saw the pretty message on the bed...I love you, too."

Louis grinned and grabbed Harry protectively when rolling them over. He laid over him, letting his mouth capture Harry's bottom lip, sucking lightly on it. He tasted like fruits and it wasn't that surprising. Louis licked into his mouth and allowed his hands to travel down Harry's body, cupping his bum.

The lace was gorgeous on him, red complimenting his skin beautifully. Louis let his tongue brush against the roof of Harry's mouth, hearing the boy keen in delight and wrap his legs around Louis' waist. He tried pulling him closer, but it was near to impossible and more amusing than anything.

Louis was throbbing in his briefs and he pulled back with a heavy pant. He reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the lube from the drawer. He then gasped as he felt a warmth on his hard-on, feeling Harry mouthing at it and the boy was between Louis legs, kissing and licking at his covered díck.

"Shit, b-baby stop. You're gonna ride me," Louis choked out, forcing himself not to press his hard-on against Harry's face.

Harry pouted and leaned his head back to look at Louis,"I wanna suck you off."

"I gotta prep you, though," Louis reminded as he held up the lubricant.

There was a pause as Harry palmed at Louis, hesitating as he offered,"Sixty-nine?"

"What?" Louis raised an eyebrow.

Harry sat up and blushed a bit as he told Louis, trailing his finger to the boy's happy-trail. "Yo-You can um, prep me while I suck you off. It'll be nice."

At first, Louis was a bit nervous. They never did this before, but he knew if something went wrong, Harry would stop. So, he nodded and they got into a good position. Louis laid down and had Harry turn so his bum was in a good position to be prepped. Harry straddled his chest a bit and his hard-on was trapped between their bodies, still constricted with a pair of lacy panties, so Louis pulled them off and tossed them to the side. He reminded himself to keep them.

Louis couldn't see, which made it more nerve-wracking as he waited for Harry's mouth to suck on him. He slicked up his fingers and paused before smirking and licking teasingly at Harry's rim, laughing quietly when hearing Harry gasp in surprise and cheekily let his tongue prod at the rim, sucking gently at the tight muscles, clean hand gripping his beautiful thighs.

"L-Louis, b-babe stop teasing," Harry mewled, grinding back against Louis' face.

His eager tone was so hot and Louis nodded, nipping at the ring of muscle before letting his tongue slip in, licking and prodding inside. He allowed himself to bury his face between Harry's cheeks, feeling the boy sucking him and thrusting up while letting his scruff rub against his thighs. Harry whined and pushed his bum back for even more.

But, Louis pulled away and licked once more before letting his finger slid in the tight heat. Since it's been so long, he was scared to hurt the boy. However, rimming helped a lot and Harry was soon licking at Louis' tip. Not seeing him made it a lot more intense and Harry's weight on him was keeping him from thrusting up.

Louis leaned his head back and muttered a quiet 'fuck' as he thrusting the finger inside of Harry, knuckle deep and stretching him nicely. He added a second just as Harry wrapped his lips around Louis, going down on him. Louis was so turned on and it was so hot, their bodies full over each other's and Louis was sweating.

He could hear the sounds of Harry licking, slurping and gagging slightly when deep-throating. It made him even more hard and he let his finger brush against the small bundle of nerves that had Harry gasping around him. Harry tensed and Louis smugly grinned when adding the third finger, thrusting them deeply into the boy. He loved fingering Harry, having more control as he curled his fingers and felt the nub under his finger, watching Harry slump against him and press back against his fingers.

Harry pulled his mouth off Louis with a 'pop' and pleaded,"O-Okay, wanna ride you, please. P-Please, fuck, let me ride you."

"Okay, baby, c'mon," Louis said in relief, pulling his fingers out and wiped them on the blanket.

Harry struggled to sit up, but he managed and looked fucked already. His flower was falling out of his hair and body glistened with sweat. His hair was a mess, utterly tangled and lips obscenely red. Louis nearly came just looking at him, but then Harry was shuffling forward and hovering above Louis.

Before he could squat down, Louis gasped as he reminded,"C-Condom, love."

Harry whined, but snatched one and opened it after struggling. He rolled it on Louis' hard-on, then tossed the wrapper and Louis gripped his hips. He saw Harry's tattoos were a bit ruined from all the surgeries. Mainly the leaves, but it was okay. He still looked gorgeous as he lowered himself onto Louis díck, head thrown back and eyes shut with his bottom lip tucked between his teeth.

Louis watched with parted lips, amazed with how gorgeous Harry looked on him like that. He sunk down slowly onto Louis' long hard-on, letting out a soft moan as it pushed it further. Louis slid his hand up his body, tweaking at his nipples that were perky and he leaned forward, nipping at them and causing Harry to gasp, sinking down fully onto the boy a load moan.

His hips were snug against Louis, Harry collapsing slightly onto the boy as he buried his face into Louis' sweaty neck. "F-Fuck, I - I don't think I can do it."

"No, baby, you can," Louis assured, wrapping his arms around him. "Just take a minute, yeah? No rush, sweetheart."

He knew Harry was trying to push himself. It's been so long since they had sex, let alone since Harry rode him. Probably a year. It was exhausting and a lot of work. It took so much energy. Energy that Harry didn't have. But, Harry wanted to do it and so Louis waited, pressing kisses to his face.

Louis stroked his sweaty hair from his face and asked sweetly,"Need your hair pulled back, baby?"

"N-No, I like when you pull it," Harry admitted sheepishly, taking a deep breath as he lifted himself up and sat perched in Louis' lap. "M'good now."

When Louis went to make sure, he muttered a 'shit' as Harry already lifted his hips, slamming back down where a smack of skin was heard. Louis gritted his teeth and held in a loud moan as he gripped Harry's hips. Harry was rocking his hips and going slow at first, getting use to the stretch again and the burning feeling in his thighs.

Louis sat up some, wanting to thrust and meet Harry's so it felt even better. He was amazed at how effortless it was for Harry after a minute or so. Harry was leaning over him and just thrusting down onto Louis, riding díck like it hasn't been a year since last and Louis loved it. Watching his long hair fall in his face and lips part as soft 'uh's left his mouth.

Louis moaned out as he reached up and grabbed Harry's hair,"Fuck, y-you look so good baby."

"M-Miss this so much," Harry admitted, chest heaving as he tried speeding up his pace. "Y-You look so hot."

Louis wanted to thank him, but was unable to speak. Which was funny since Harry's the one who swiveled his hips just so and found the exact right way to get Louis to nudge his spot.His body was tight and his mouth slack in bliss. His hips start trembling out of control, so much that Louis has to grab them to steady him. He was a clumsy boy, not to mention weak since the babies.

Harry's hand immediately settles on Louis', gorgeously responsive just to Louis' touch. Their fingers lace together and somehow this turned out to be more sweet than sexy. Not that Louis was complaining as he thrusted up to meet Harry's bounce, happily kissing Harry back as the boy leaned down with puckered lips.

But, they were so horny too. They needed to come, it's been so long since they did that together. Aside from sneaky handjobs, quick wanks and Harry blowing Louis in the shower, they didn't get that. So, Louis was eager to come and Harry seemed to agree as he started slamming down more onto him, quick with his body as Louis gripped him tighter.

Louis was grabbing Harry so hard he's probably leaving marks, and Harry starts to properly bounce up and down, hair following with each snap of his waist. Suddenly Louis feels both of Harry's hands on him, which is wonderful both because he'll always want Harry's hands on him, and because he can finally see Harry's stiff, hard-on bobbing with every grind.

Louis went to reach for it, but Harry shook his head and pleaded,"W-Wanna come just from you, babe."

"Fuck," Louis moaned out. "O-Okay, lemme help."

Harry nodded with a whine and so Louis helps, both wanting to come without being touched. He lets his hips snap up on, fucking back properly. Harry moaned so loudly Louis' sure people outside the hotel heard it, and Louis' cursing and groaning and losing his control as of now. He didn't hold back at all.

He fucked up into Harry roughly, letting his hands pull and tug at Harry's hair. Knowing he liked it, determined to make him come from it. Harry takes it well, riding him steady in perfect sync with Louis. Louis slams up just as Harry bears down, and they both stare at each other, just showing how in love and perfect they are for each other.

Harry then gasps out,"I-I'm gonna come, Louis."

"S'okay, come baby," Louis assures, biting his lip as he watched Harry nod.

Everything stills as Harry comes, Louis feeling him clench around his hard-on and watches Harry's mouth fall open as he came hard, only for him to quickly follow. It's the hardest he's ever come in his life, Harry falling apart over him and clenching tight around him and probably ruining him.

He feels the boy's heavy weight on him and Louis wraps his arms around the boy, hugging him tightly despite them both sticky with sweat and Harry's come. Louis didn't care, because he was so beauty and lovely and his hair smelled like apples. He loved apples. He loves Harry.

The silence was broke as soon as Louis said,"I really need to pee."

Harry bursted out laughing, the loud sound startling both of them and he blushed as he covered his mouth sheepishly. Louis tsked and pulled his hand away, mumbling sweetly,"Stop covering your laugh, it's one of my favorite things about you. Stop taking it away from me with your jumbo hands."

"I love you," Harry simply replied, laying his head on Louis' chest.

Louis sighed, tangling his hand in the boy's hair,"Love you more."

Harry wanted to argue, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. Both were exhausted from the sex and not to mention the long flight. Neither knew how they managed to have energy to do that, but they love each other and were determined. Even if they weren't virgins, it was their first time as husbands.

Harry quietly said,"Remember the um, the poem I mentioned?"

"Yeah," Louis replied and looked down. "Did you want to tell me it?"

Harry nodded shyly and he glanced up, hesitating,"It's...cheesy and kinda lame. I was afraid people would laugh if I said it at the wedding."

"No one would laugh," Louis frowned and traced patterns into Harry's back. "I definitely won't. It's special, cause it's from you. You wrote it for me and that's so sweet. So, tell me it."

Harry sat up a bit and he got up, going to get his bag from by the door. He left it there since they were rushing. Louis sat up as well, watching his naked boyfriend stroll across the room with a lick of his lips. He's so damn gorgeous. Sometimes he wondered how lucky he was to be able to find someone like Harry.

The boy returned, a paper in his hand and a smile on his face. Harry sat on the bed and Louis pulled him close. He allowed Harry to lean between his legs, Harry's back to his chest and wrapped his arms around him in a small hug as he leaned his chin on his shoulders.

Harry took a deep breath and shyly read from his crumpled paper,"You're the thought that starts each morning. The conclusion to my day. You are all in I do. And everything I say. You're the smile on my face. The twinkle in my eye. The warmth inside my heart. And the fullness in my life. You're the hand laced in mine, and the coat upon my back. My friend, my love. My shoulder to lean on."

He paused and Louis watched him fondly, staring at his lips as they enunciated each word."You're my silly, mature, caring. Thoughtful, bright and honest guy. The one who holds me tightly. When I need to cry. You're the dimple in my cheek. The ever constant tingle in my soul. The voice that makes me weak."

The happiness of my life. You are all I've ever wanted." Harry paused and then continued,:You are all I need. You are all I've dreamed of....You are all this to me."

There was a pause as Louis stared at him, his heart swelling and his eyes brimming with tears. He saw Harry timidly folding the paper and turning in his arms, looking up at him with a sheepish expression on his face. Like, he was afraid Louis hated it.

But, Louis kissed his nose and then his cheeks and then his lips and mumbled,"You're the most sweetest husband in the world."

Harry asked,"So, it--it wasn't bad?"

"It was beautiful, I love you," Louis assured and kissed him deeply, laying back as he pulled Harry onto him, holding him tightly.

It was beautiful to Louis, at least. He wasn't sure what poetry is considered good, but the words Harry spoke came from the heart and he loved it. He loved everything Harry did. It was truly love between them, that's for sure.

After a moment, Louis really did have to pee and he pulled out of Harry, letting the boy relax against the covers. He sluggishly went to the high-class bathroom and did his business before grabbing two washcloths. He used one to clean himself down and then brushed his teeth quickly.

When he went back into the room, he saw Harry nearly asleep and sprawled out onto the bed. Louis crawled ontop of him and he wiped the boy down, kissing his body and the three tattoos of angel wings (three for the triplets)on the back of his shoulder, smiling against the skin and then kissed the halo (Miles).

Harry sleepily looked up at him and Louis grinned before lightly tapping his bum. He tossed the cloth on the ground and blew out the candles before turning the lights off completely. After texting Anne and Jay that they would call tomorrow morning, he tucked the phone in the drawer and stretched with a smile.

He joined Harry in bed and they were both too hot to go under the covers. Neither wanted to go to bed right away and Harry turned to face Louis, asking with a sweet voice,"Can we call and check in on the babies?"

"Isn't it late there?" Louis yawned, laying his face in Harry's hair with a sleepy face.

Harry shook his head,"It's like, ten in the morning."

Despite Louis just wanting to sleep, he nodded and grabbed the phone from the drawer. He called Anne on FaceTime and held it up for them. When it rang, he saw Harry sleepily rubbing his eyes and knew he was tired. He just wanted to talk to the babies, even if they can't talk back. They do make sounds like 'm' and 'b' and such, but not dada just yet.

Suddenly, the phone stopped ringing and Anne asked with a huff as she fixed her hair,"Yes, boys?"

"Wanna talk to the babies," Harry insisted with a pout and saw how dark the picture was for her.It was fine though, they were more focused on seeing the babies.

Anne scoffed,"Harold, manners young man."

"Mummm," He whined and yawned. "M'tired and just wanna say night to the babies."

She sighed deeply and they saw her glancing towards the stairs,"Alright. It'll be weird since it's morning here, but okay."

When she left to get the babies, Harry snuggled close to Louis and laid his head on the boy's chest. He lightly brushed his finger over his tattoos while tracing the words and smiled at how smooth his skin was. His eyes were drifting closed as Louis played with his hair and soon they heard Anne talking to the babies and looked at the screen.

She was in the nursery and held the phone towards the babies. She told Harry,"Okay, it's on speaker phone. They're all up."

Harry sat up as did Louis and Louis held the phone so they were both in the frame. Harry cooed as Anne focused the phone on the three babies that were laying on their tummies on the floor,"Hi lovelies! How are my little babies doing?"

"Our babies," Louis huffed and nudged Harry. "Aww, your giving them tummy time?"

Anne nodded as she explained,"They are all fed and cleaned up. Quinn isn't doing so well on her tummy, but Elouise rolled over today. She's very active."

"She did? She's only done that once," Harry pouted as he felt his eyes water. "I miss them so much already. How's our baby boy doing? Is he moving at all?"

"Not too much," She said sadly.

Suddenly, Quinn was looking at the phone and she did this high-pitched squeal of excitement as she wiggled some and Louis said with his sweet voice,"Aw, hi Quinn! How's our little princess? We miss you guys so much."

"Mum, please remember to make sure they sit up. The doctor said they need to learn to sit up more and keep their head up," Harry reminded pleadingly.

He heard his mum scoff,"Harry, I know. I had two kids, I am aware of how to care for the babies." She told them,"Now, say goodbye to the angels."

They frowned, but said goodbye to their little babies and watched them all squeal and make happy sounds while squirming around. The babies are like little worms right now, all wiggly and adorable. They loved seeing them like that, though. It was cute watching them try to figure out how to move.

When Anne left the room, she asked,"So, what's the plan for the week?"

"Tomorrow's a lazy day, like dinner and looking around at the sight. Wednesday is beach day, Thursday is a spa day," Louis took a yawning break. "Friday we're gonna go to this music thing they're having and I forgot the rest. We're just trying to hit every cool place to go. There's a dolphin exhibit but Harry won't go."

Harry glared,"It's no better than SeaWorld. I don't want to see an animal restricted and taken from it's natural habitat."

"Alright, alright. I know, I'm sorry love," Louis mumbled as he turned to the phone. "We're exhausted. So, we'll check in tomorrow. Take care of our little angels."

"Will do. Love you both and have fun," She told them with a grin and hung up.

The couple both slouched and slumped down in the bed with exhaustion. Louis moved from Harry and put the phone away. He saw the boy waiting and they shared a deep kiss, Harry giggling at the flavor of toothpaste. Louis kissed his nose and they cuddled close, till Harry rolled on his side, back facing him.

Louis pouted at the change of position. But, he shrugged. So, Louis just wrapped his body around the taller of the two and he sighed contently.Harry turned his head back and puckered his lips. Louis leaned up and captured his in a sweet kiss, both lovingly smiling at one another.

Louis found himself smiling into the boy's shoulder. The honeymoon is a struggle, considering it's their first private time in general, let alone without the babies. But, so far it was amazing and thankfully, they could still keep in contact. It was a challenge, but a fun and nice one nonetheless.

When they laid down properly, their naked bodies intertwined and it was silent. Louis trailed his fingers down the boy's arm and he happily interlaced their fingers. He brushed his thumb against the boy's knuckles, grinning as he closed his eyes when feeling Harry's ring as he did so and whispered into the dark,"Sweet dreams, my husband."

"Sweet dreams, husband."


	43. Bonus: Babies Growing up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a few snippets of how the babies grew and such. Love you and hope you enjoyed the story! x

8 Months old: First Word

When Elouise was six months old, she said dada. And when Peyton was seven months old, he said tata. No one knew what he meant by the word, it was probably just him making noises with his mouth and not knowing he was forming actual sounds. But, either way, the babies were learning to speak and it was very important to the boys.

Harry was on top of his baby books, making sure to get everything down. It was hard to keep up with everything when they were on tour, though. The fans were thankfully being more respectful about everything. The boys promised to bring the babies out on their first birthday if the fans behaved, so that was probably why.

Also,, there was a huge incident that made the fans learn that the boys are human. When the took the babies out one day to bring them to the park, because they usually can get away with it sometimes, there was a huge frenzy. And, Peyton did get a bad earache from all the screaming and Harry wasn't happy.

He snapped and started tweeting a bunch of things like 'you have no respect for us' and 'we have kids now, you can't just follow us anymore' and it was a big deal. Harry, of course, did end up crying that night in guilt and feeling like a terrible person. But, Louis hugged and assured him it was okay. And that night was the night Elouise said 'dada' cause she saw her dad was sad and she was only six months old, but she was aware of when her parents were upset.

Basically, the fans were a bit kinder now and the babies were learning to speak and the tour was starting. So, everyone was so distracted and Harry was writing as much as he could down. He also took so many pictures of the babies, it was adorable. He called them his little models.

Speaking of, Harry did start modeling now and he was more of a 'part-time' model. But, he did put a lot of effort into it. Despite this, he did spend lots of time with his kids. That's why he was really upset when eight month year old Quinn barely ever made a sound, let alone speak.

Harry was really scared that something was wrong, causing Jay to laugh and explain how babies don't talk all at the same time. He just assumed that triplets would, right? Cause they are born at the same time. But, Louis kept trying to get him to relax since he was afraid the boy might literally force Quinn to talk.

It just made Harry sad since he wanted to hear his babies all talk and see them walk. Quinn wasn't even a shy baby. She giggled, squirmed and was the most active one. Yet, she just didn't want to coo out a single word. It was concerning to Harry since he was really excited to hear what she had to say.

And then one night it happened.

It was after a concert and Harry was running off stage with a grin, kissing his husband despite them being all sweaty and gross. He saw Gemma holding Peyton in the dressing room and beamed. She was on the road with them often since they paid her to be the babies little sitters whenever she offered to help.

Harry was in a good mood and he went over to where the two other babies were crawling around and sucking on their binkies. Harry picked up Elouise and the girl kept babbling 'dada' repeatedly as Harry giggled and kissed her cheek, blowing cute raspberries on her chubby cheeks.

When he put the baby down, he saw Quinn trying to reach for him and grinned as he let her sit on his lap. He cooed sweetly,"Hi pumpkin, did you have fun with auntie Gem?"

"M-Ma!" She squeaked out and her hands made squeezing gestures, like she wanted to pull his hair.

The word caught Harry off guard and everyone turned, surprised at her sudden voice. Harry's eyes lit up and he choked out,"Love, wha--what'd you say?"

She exclaimed with a high-pitched voice,"M-Ma! M-Ma!"

"S-She's talking!" Louis grinned as he rushed over, crouching nex to the boy and his daughter. He gently brushed her hair back and said with joy,"Again, sweetie. Can you say it again?"

"Ma!" Quinn exclaimed.

"Um, is she calling you her mum?" Niall snickered from behind with amusement. "Told ya to cut your hair, H. Now you're gonna be a mum forever."

But, Harry was just grinning with his eyes brimming with tears as he whispered proudly to the baby,"Look at you, my little angel. Finally talking for your dada. Can you say dada? Huh, sweetie?"

"Ma!" She babbled repeatedly, mouthing at her hands that were covering in her baby spit.

And okay, it was a bit upsetting that she kept calling him 'ma'. But, Harry wasn't the type to make a big deal about it. He just wanted the babies to acknowledge him and getting his 'gender' wrong wasn't a big deal. Especially since it wasn't even like they thought he was a girl, Quinn just said ma and doesn't really know what it means anyways.

So, they flicked off Niall when he kept teasing about it and happily carried on hearing their babies talking and giggling cutely over silly things. Elouise was now louder and more responsive with things. Peyton was kinda shy and only talked to Louis and Elouise was very keen on her uncle Niall.

It was like the babies had a favored adult, but they were also loving towards them all. Except, Elouise seemed to hate Liam for some reason and Liam was trying his best to get her to like him. But, she cried whenever she was around him. Niall joked that she was just a fan who gets emotional and it was okay. Everyone loved Niall and Niall loved everyone. Until Quinn learned 'poopy' and proceeded to call him that.

10 Months Old: Walking

Walking was something the boys were really scared about, because it meant they would risk getting hurt more. Louis was very protective of the babies when he saw them crawling-- making sure to constantly keep things on high shelves and all the sockets plugged up.

He was really scared, because his little sister got hurt once when she was a baby and he didn't want to risk that again. He also made sure that they kept the babies in a safe place and Harry tried calming him down once he saw that the babies started to sit up and stand on their own more.

Of course, they all started differently.

Elouise was sort of walking, but she barely could go three steps without tumbling over. This also made Harry really nervous since he was afraid she might hurt herself. She was very clumsy and Louis teased that she was just like her papa. Harry resented that, but he didn't complain.

Quinn was the one who was like a little bunny, hopping around and rolling and being very dangerous. Louis nearly had a heartache when she almost rolled off the couch once. He luckily caught her before she could hurt herself. He was so scared when she almost hit her head.

But, Peyton was a little slow with walking. Babies usually walk from between eight months to a year, so it wasn't that strange. However, it's their first babies (officially) so they were new to this and always freaked out just cause one of the babies was a little behind on something.

They were on break, though. Since they were on break for the tour and back in London, they were having fun and doing cute activities with the babies. It was Easter and they were making little waster eggs with the babies. Of course, the babies didn't really know what the hell they were doing, so they just mainly painted the eggs on their own.

However, they let the babies point to a color and would hold their tiny hands and guide the brush. They weren't even a year old, so they were just bored easily and started tottling off on their own after a while. They were in the backyard and had a little sandbox that the babies liked to play in.

Harry chuckled as he saw Elouise trying to scoop sand in the pale. "Aw, she's gonna be so ahead of the others."

"Let's not compare," Louis tsked playfully and tapped Harry's nose, then giggled when seeing he got paint on him. "Oops, my bad."

"Louis!" Harry groaned and wiped the paint a bit. "Ugh, I look like a pink rudolph, huh?"

Louis smirked,"Maybe."

He laughed as Harry painted his nose blue and stuck his tongue out. Louis rolled his eyes, but then he glanced towards the triplets and did a double-take. He frantically tapped Harry's arm and motioned over. Harry glanced in a panic, but then he gasped as he saw Peyton standing and trying to take a step forward.

Harry got up and slowly walked over, trying not to startle the boy. He saw Quinn watching as well and the girl squealed (as if to encourage him) as Peyton started walking timidly, only to halt. Louis got into the sandbox and he spread his legs out and held his hands for the boy.

"C'mon Peyton, you can do it," Louis encouraged with a beaming smile, making grabby hands for his son.

At first, Peyton looked a little nervous as Harry quickly took out his phone and started to record. He captured Quinn's first steps and Elouise's (well, it wasn't her first, but no one had to no). So, he really wanted this saved. Peyton looked at him with big, blue eyes and then turned to Louis.

He then let his chubby legs move once again, struggling a bitas he kept almost falling. Louis scooted a bit closer and kept his hands out in case he fell. His eyes were shimmering in awe as Peyton did this cute grin and he cheered as the boy made it, only to fall flat on his bum.

Louis picked the boy up and lifted him, exclaiming,"Yay! You just took your first steps, Peyton! How do you feel?"

"No," Peyton giggled and clung to Louis with his tiny fists.

Harry turned the video off and went over, scooping Quinn and Elouise in his arms as he pressed kisses to Louis and Peyton's cheeks,"Now they can all be mobile little munchkins!" He saw Louis frowning and poked his cheek,"Don't be all pouty, babe. We'll keep the house safe."

"I hope so," He said with a deep sigh and tickled Peyton's tummy, smiling as he weakly smacked at Louis' hands. "You're such a little giggle box! Aw, his laugh is just like yours."

Harry scoffed,"No, it's not."

A challenging look expressed on Louis' face and Harry went to take it back, but then Louis was tackling Harry and Harry quickly let the babies crawl away so they didn't get smushed. Harry let out a loud and giggle-ish laugh that proved him wrong as Louis smirked proudly

Louis kept prodding at his sides and making his husband belt out the cutest laughs ever and then they felt little hands tugging at their clothes. They saw the triplets all crawling on them like spiders and smiled, picking up their kids and letting them cuddle close as Louis kept tickling Harry.

It's rare they get moments like this, which is sad. They wish they could just be like this more and have time to cuddle each baby individually for more than ten minutes. However, it was okay. They still saw them more than most parents, so in the end, maybe touring with the babies wasn't the worst thing ever.

1 Years Old: First Birthday

The first birthday isn't even for the kids. It's more for the parents and lots of parents notice this as well. At this age, kids don't even know what's going on. They just see lots of colors and decorations and people crowding while singing a song they can't comprehend.

So, the boys didn't know if they actually wanted to have a real party or not. Of course, they felt like it would be nice since Louis' baby brother and sister were three and knew what was going on. And then Lux is six, so she could have some fun. However, the party is about the babies to a certain extent.

In the end, the birthday was sadly on the day of a concert anyways. They knew it was going to happen and they obviously can't cancel just cause it's a birthday. They were busy a lot that day but it was okay. Like mentioned, the babies didn't even know what a birthday was.

However, before the concert they had a little fun and Harry baked a cake with Gemma. They were at a nice place in Mulan and went behind the stadium since there was a nice, grassy area. There were gates around and no one could really see them anyways, so they had a cute picnic as the opening act played.

Everyone was hanging out (the band, boys, some family) and the triplets were playing with some bubbles as Lou got the cake from the refrigerator. Harry laughed as a bubble popped on Elouise's head and she squeaked,"Bub!"

"Pop," He corrected with a grin and blew another bubble, only for a few to follow behind.

Elouise looked in awe and she swatted her arms at the bubble, trying to watch it pop again and made a happy sound as it did. Harry turned to Quinn and blew bubbles at her as she squealed,"Bubbas! Bubbas!"

"Bubbles," He told her with a nod.

Harry looked over and he saw Louis was rolling a football to Peyton. The boy was insisting on Peyton playing footie and Harry knew that Louis just wanted one of the kids to bond over it with him. He really hoped Peyton liked it, cause he didn't want the boy to feel forced to like football just cause his dad did. Maybe one of the girls might like it.

Suddenly, Lou exclaimed as she rushed over,"Got the cakes! We have about thirty minutes before we need to head in and get ready."

"Sounds good," Harry beamed as he took the cakes and put them on the blankets, making sure the babies were out of the way. He then gaped as he saw the cake and hesitated,"This looks a bit too...sweet for the babies. Maybe we shouldn't let them eat too much."

Louis scoffed as he walked over with Peyton on his hips,"Harry, c'mon. It's their first birthday, they're allowed to eat the cake. Don't be a bore."

"I just don't want them to get sick!" Harry frowned as he pulled Quinn onto his lap and fixed her tiara. "Do you really think they can handle all this cake?"

"No, of course not. They can have some, but they obviously won't eat it all," The older of the two snorted as he sat down and saw everyone was awkwardly standing, unsure of what to say or do.

Finally, Jay piped up,"Don't worry, dear. They won't get sick. The idea is they get their own cakes so they can just make a mess and shove it in their mouths. They barely even eat it. It's kinda a waste, but fun to watch and really cute for pictures later on."

Harry hesitated and felt a bit guilty for being so boring. He nodded and then handed Liam the camera so him and Louis can hold the babies as they sat between their legs. They each had their own tiny cakes (Elouise's was purple, Peyton's was red and Quinn's was green) and soon everyone was singing happy birthday.

The triplet's looked a bit confused as they stared up and everyone was recording. Lou had the One Direction snapchat recording so the fans could get a taste of the triplets. Strangely, the fans were obsessed with them and the babies had so many fanpages. It was creepy, but also cute.

As soon as the singing stopped, the babies were staring at the cakes and Quinn took the first step as she shoved her hand in it with a cute expression of surprise. She hesitated as she lifted her hand and just shoved her fingers in her mouth, everyone laughing at how cute she was.

Peyton seemed jealous of the attention on his sister, so he took a handful of his cake and tried eating it, but mainly smeared it all over his face. Louis grimaced since he was right behind him and he hesitated as he tried brushing his curls from his face. Peyton was getting a lot of hair recently.

Elouise was being more sophisticated as she wiped her finger on the cake and just licked it, taking small pokes at the cake. Harry was getting antsy and soon he giggled as he took a small scoop of the cake and pressed it towards her mouth, the baby shrilling and giggling as she smacked her lips.

As soon as the babies noticed the cameras flashing, it seemed like the attention made them happy. So, they all just started smacking their cakes and letting out happy laughs and giggles. Peyton was really messy and had his whole face covered in red icing and he looked like a vampire.

Time passed and everyone started cleaning since they had to go on stage soon. Liam and Niall got the presents and carried them to the van so they didn't have to worry about them later. Lou brought Lux, Ernest and Doris inside and that left the family alone for a bit.

Louis chuckled as he noticed the babies faces were all dirty,"This is gonna be a pain to clean up."

"Maybe we can get a Payne to clean it up," Harry beamed at his own joke and snapped his fingers for effect.

Before anyone could laugh (not that anyone was going to), Harry gasped as he felt a sticky hand smacking to his face. He looked down and saw Quinn had stood up with a cheeky expression and her messy face was very adorable, but Harry tensed and everyone was laughing loudly at his expression.

Harry tried to sit her down, but then she was stumbling and nearly fell. The girl grabbed onto his shirt and Louis hesitated, wanting to calm Harry down cause the shirt was white and really expensive. Surely he can buy a new one, but Harry was not very pleased at her green hands all over his clothes.

"Shit, Quinn stop! Don't," He scolded angrily and grabbed onto her before she grabbed his shirt again. He sighed deeply as her face crumbled and she let out a cry.

Louis mumbled while taking Elouise's shirt off,"Someone needs to pay the swear jar."

Harry glared,"Louis, she just ruined my shirt."

"She's one, babe. She doesn't know any different," He reminded. "You're the one who told me that when Peyton spilled milk on my jersey."

Harry nodded timidly,"Okay, point taken. I guess I can just buy another."

He stood up and took off his shirt, sighing deeply at the stain. Louis stood with Peyton's head lolled on his shoulder. He kissed his husband's cheek,"Eh, I like you better without a shirt on anyways."

Harry laughed and lightly shoved him. He glanced at the girls who were still messing about with the cake and decided it didn't matter much anyways. He felt a hand on his stomach and saw Louis gently tracing patterns on his tattoo. Harry got the tattoos on his lower hips removed and decided he wasn't going to get new ones. He wanted another kid eventually and it would involve the tattoos being messed up again anyways.

He glanced at Louis and kissed him quickly, then pecked his baby boy's frosting mouth and chuckle as Peyton lightly smacked Louis' face with his frosting hand. Louis flinched with a playful gasp and pouted. So, Peyton pressed his lips to Louis' cheek and that made Louis grin, cause it was the first time Peyton's done that. Like, he knew a kiss was some form of apology.

As they finished up cleaning, they carried the babies and the blankets to the door that led backstage. They rushed to the dressing room when realizing they only had a few minutes to get ready. Harry handed the girls to Gemma and Louis gave Peyton to his mum.

They ran to Lou, who rushed and brushed out their hair. She just had Harry put his hair in a bun and then fixed up Louis, letting it fall into a messy fringe. She put a tiny bit of foundation on and they changed into new shirts before kissing the babies goodbye and waving as they rushed out.

And that night was special, because it was the first night they brought the babies out on stage. They don't plan to do it often. But, they promised the fans they would if they didn't invade their family privacy and for the last two months, they didn't so it was nice. Plus, the band means a lot to them and was what got them to meet and have the babies.

So, Louis held Quinn, Liam held Peyton and Harry held Elouise and they all sang happy birthday to them. Niall played guitar and the babies had on the little headphones so the screams weren't heard. Harry had shushed them as Peyton fell asleep and that was the day the fans learned that they're not just husbands or singers, but they're a family.

2 Years old: Potty Training & Tantrums

"So, how do we potty train Peyton...?"

Louis looked up at his husband with a hesitant expression,"I'm not sure. I never potty trained a boy. I helped with my sisters, but they don't have a -- y'know."

Harry huffed as he glanced at their kids who were all coloring and playing in the living room. The thing is, it wasn't that hard to potty-train the girls. People assume that them being boys meant they had an advantage in potty training Peyton. But, it was actually harder.

They had no idea how to go about this. Do they teach him standing up? Cause, that's what they were expecting since he will need to stand when he's older. However, he is little, so maybe teaching him sitting like the girls would make it easier on him. They weren't really sure anymore.

Harry asked Louis awkwardly,"Did you like, stand at first or sit?"

"I don't know!" Louis snorted with an eyeroll. "I think...I sat? You know what, we're gonna teach him sitting first. He has two sisters, he probably might think he's doing it wrong or he's 'different' in a bad way if he's standing. Plus, it's just easier that way. Should we teach him later?"

"No, just do like we did with the girls," Harry explained as he stood up and stretched to get ready for dinner. "We'll see when he looks like he needs to wee and then take him to the potty." He then turned to the kids and said happily,"Dinner should be done, go wash your hands with daddy."

They all quickly chased after Louis and he scooped up Quinn, tossing her over his shoulder as she shrilled and grabbed onto his shirt in case she fell. Harry grinned and went into the kitchen. He set up the table after turning the stove off and then saw Liam texted him about a writing session.

They were still in One Direction, only they were on a year break again. They were thinking this might be their last tour after this break. Liam and Sophia adopted a cute baby who was mixed (black and Mexican) and there was controversy on it. But, Liam didn't 'pick' the baby. It wasn't like he went shopping. He just saw the little girl when visiting children's home for a fan and fell instantly in love with the beautiful baby.

A lot of fans found it cute since she looked a little like Sophia anyways. Now, the little girl (Bianca) is very happy and she's one years old. She also plays with Harry and Louis' kids a lot. It seemed like they were all just ready to move on. As sad as it was, they were starting families and wanted to focus on that instead of touring so much.

There are bands who have families and still tour, but it was different for them. Those bands were more...conservative and didn't get as much publicity in the news and media, so it wasn't as hard. Not that they're complaining, but they want to have less cameras around when the kids start school soon.

Harry texted Liam back and suggested he came over tomorrow. He then got the plates and put a nice amount of homemade mac n' cheese on them along with veggies and also added some peaches on the side. He knew they were picky and sometimes won't eat veggies.

After he put the plates down, he saw Louis putting the bibs on them. Some parents stop their kids at two, but they're all really messy (runs in Louis' family) and Marconi is a bit of a messy food. Quinn was fussy about it, but pouted and got into the booster seat. They're also a bit small and Harry thinks they might stop using them at three.

When they all sat down, Harry told Louis while handing him his soda,"Liam is coming by tomorrow so we can get some writing done. I think we might want to send the kids to Niall's for the day."

"Niall's going out tomorrow. Maybe Zayn will watch them," Louis suggested and turned to the three while taking a bite of food. "Wanna go to Uncle Zayn's?"

"Uncle Z?" Elouise grinned and shoved some macaroni in her mouth. "Love Uncle Z!"

Quinn pouted,"Hate Uncle Z!"

"Quinn, don't say that word. It's not nice," Harry scolded and lightly tapped her hand. "Uncle Zayn is very nice."

Peyton nodded,"Gives us lollies!"

"Does he now?" Louis pursed his lips and glanced at Harry. "I thought you said they can't have lollies."

Harry huffed,"Zayn has betrayed us."

"Wasn't the first time," Louis nonchalantly stated as he poked at his food.

Harry rolled his eyes and couldn't help himself as he let out a small chuckle. He took a sip of his soda and saw Elouise wasn't eating her food; just letting the plastic fork flick at her food. She was left handed and not good at holding things since it was hard for them to help. Niall tries, since he's left handed, but it still is difficult for her.

"Daddy milk please?" She pouted with her big, green eyes.

Harry shook his head,"Not till you finish some food."

"Not hungwy," She whined and pushed her plate away. "Want milk!"

Her attitude made Harry tense and he turned to Louis, raising an eyebrow. Louis hesitated. He wasn't good at scolding and told Elouise with a stern voice,"Listen to your daddy, Elouise. If you eat a few bites, you can have some milk. You need to eat, though."

"No!" She sassed and slammed her hands on the table with a pouty face. "Want milk, now!"

"You can't have milk. If you don't eat, then you'll just go to bed and have nothing," Harry said simply and took a bite of his food, knowing she was going to throw a tantrum.

He learned after the babies turned two that it's common for them to throw tantrums. And, if they won't eat their food, you just send them to bed without any. They'll usually just eat in the morning. At two, lots of kids have a phase where they refuse to eat anything given to them.

And, he was right because Elouise stared at him-- almost like she waited for him to change his mind. When he didn't, she bursted into tears and angrily got from the table, laying on the floor and crying. It hurt, honestly. No one wants to see their kid crying, especially not cause of them. But, Louis and Harry just stood their grounds and her siblings were looking at her blankly.

"Want m-milk! Want it!" Elouise cried out as she scooted to Harry and tugged on his pants. "M-Milk!"

Harry glanced at Louis and gave him this look meaning it was bedtime. Louis nodded in understanding and Harry sighed as he got up, food barely finished. The thing that sucks about being a parent is you're last for everything. Can't finish your damn food if the kids aren't cared for.

As he lifted up Elouise, he saw Louis putting his food in the microwave and then held clean the kids up. Harry winced as Elouise started grabbing his hair and quickly grabbed her hand. She was crying and smacking at him and he was trying very hard not to snap back. He would never hit his kid, but sometimes he does get angry and wants to yell. He knew better than to do that, though.

Raising your voice won't get a point across.

Harry carried Elouise to her room and he put her down on the bed. She went to get up and run off, but he grabbed her and put her back down. She had tears on her cheek and eyes were brimmed red from them. Her curly locks were a mess and she was just very upset. It's not that she's spoiled, they are very good at not spoiling their kids too much. But, every two year old gets upset when they don't get their way.

"Elouise," He said with a stern voice and she glanced away from him. He patted her leg,"Can you please look at me?" She turned to him and he sighed deeply,"I know that you wanted your milk, but you do know that we don't drink during dinner, do you not know that?"

She shrugged. "Wanted milk."

"But, you can't have it and you know that. Tonight was a warning, but next time you act up like that, you will have to start going to time out," He said and gently brushed her curl behind her ear. "And, you need to know dinner is very important. It's not healthy to not eat food, okay darling? Me and your daddy just want you to grow up and be a healthy little princess. And to do that, you need your fruits and veggies and everything in between."

She sniffled and nodded slowly,"Sorry daddy."

"It's oaky, just don't do it again," He said, knowing she will but it's a learning process. He then held his arms out and grinned,"Now, give me a big hug."

Elouise giggled and jumped, hugging him like a koala. She got it from him. He chuckled and peppered her cute face with kisses, hearing her squeal and try to push him away. He didn't like doing that-- being all stern and strict. But, he was learning and it was a lot of work.

They try not to punish them too much. They're only two and barely comprehend why they're in time-out. At the moment, they're trying to just sit and talk to them and explain at the most. But, if it doesn't work, they'll start time-outs and so on. However, they're very against spanking and hitting. It wasn't for them and they're not at all supportive of it.

After hugging his daughter, Harry smile and saw it was almost eight. That's their bed time, so he got the pjs out and had her take off her dirty clothes. He helped her into a onesie that had little spaceships on it and then brushed her hair with a wide-tooth comb since she has very curly hair. Much like Harry's when he was sixteen.

He then saw Quinn walking in and grinned. Quinn was getting blonde hair and he had no idea why. He figured it was just from Louis' family since a lot of them had blonde hair. Hers was also straight and it was a little weird. But, the doctor said that lots of triplets are nowhere near identical and sometimes one has red hair and the other has blonde. Generations sometimes skip in families.

But, they all have a little in common. Like, they all seem to have Harry's nose and Louis' long eyelashes and so on. He adored that and felt their kids were the most beautiful things ever. He loved them and sighed as he pulled Quinn into a tight hug, kissing her cheek and helping her into her pjs as well.

Meanwhile, Louis was trying to potty-train Peyton.

Yeah, he really shouldn't be doing this alone. He was not good at this. But, he knew Harry was trying to talk to Elouise and Peyton looked like he had to wee. So, why not? He wasn't sure what he was doing when he tried to help the boy sit and explain it to him. Harry did most of the potty-training with the girls.

Louis looked up a few things online and figured that he knew how to atleast grasp the concept and the rest was common sense. So, he helped Peyton onto the toilet (using the toilet cover for kids so they don't fall in) and Peyton just sat there and looked scared. Louis was lost on what to do.

"Peyton, please use the potty. I know you have to go," Louis insisted as he sat on the floor and waited. But, Peyton wouldn't budge. "Would you feel better if daddy left?"

Peyton frowned,"No."

"No?" Peyton nodded and Louis sighed deeply. "Alright. Do you have to go?"

Peyton nodded.

Louis was frustrated. He tried not to be, though, and just nodded. He hesitated and figured maybe he could distract Peyton a bit so he would just go,"Okay, Peyton. Want to hear a story?" Peyton nodded timidly and Louis smiled,"Did you know that when your daddy and I met, we actually met in the potty?"

"Y-You did?" Peyton seemed like his attention was caught already.

"Yep, and your daddy actually peed on my shoes," Louis tsked with a chuckle and Peyton giggled. "It wasn't funny, silly! He messed up my shoes and it was gross. How rude, right? But, it's okay, though. Cause, he was very upset about it and kept trying to say he was sorry. And then guess what?"

"W-What?" Peyton smiled with excitement.

Louis told him,"Then, we got put in our band together! It was fate. Sort of like the princess movies, but a little different. Your daddy is definitely my Cinderella though."

Peyton giggled and Louis checked, trying to see if he made any progress. He lifted Peyton up a bit and went to check, but he tensed as he felt his shirt get damp and his face went red and eyes went wide. Louis slowly lowered Peyton and he glanced at his shirt, only to see Peyton did pee-- just not in the toilet.

Louis clenched his jaw as Peyton gaped,"Oopsie. Sorry, daddy!"

"Peyton Liam Tomlinson," Louis scolded and then took a deep breath, knowing he shouldn't get mad. "Next time, try using the toilet, okay? Please."

Peyton nodded quickly,"So sorry, daddy! Didn't mean to."

"I know, bub. I know," Louis ruffled his hair and grimaced at the smell of urine. He patted the boy's bum and motioned out,"Go see daddy and ask him to wipe you down and put some pjs on."

The little boy nodded and rushed out. Louis took off his shirt with a scrunched up nose, not sure if he should even keep it. He glanced around the messy bathroom and picked it all up, putting everything away. Being a parent made him learn how to clean up after himself.

He then went into the bedroom and took a quick shower to rinse off. He usually showers at nights anyways, so it wasn't a big deal. Once he was rinsed off, he changed into some sweats and a tee, then saw Harry laying in bed with his tablet and scrolling through something. Probably articles or emails.

Louis got into bed and he smiled, kissing Harry sweetly. And then Harry was kissing back and the two were able to have a nice night for once. Sometimes it's hard to get anything going on in their sexual parts of life, but nights like those made it easier for them. It also helped relieve a lot of stress.

4 Years Old: Oldest and Newest Siblings

Missing Miles was still something that went on for a while and probably will never stop. It was Christmas and the babies were now toddlers. They were able to hold decent conversations and it was nice since they had more ideas on what they might want for presents.

However, despite the happy mood and cheerful holidays, there were moments when Harry and Louis just sit and miss their youngest son. The one that sadly didn't get to breathe oxygen and open his eyes. The one who never got to know what his daddies look like and never got to say his first words.

It doesn't happy often, considering they usually have too much on their mind to sit and think of the baby boy. But, there were times when Harry would sit in the office and just look at the pictures of Miles' footprints. And then at the pictures they took at the hospital. And he would just cry.

The triplets never knew of Miles since they didn't want to make them sad and they may not understand what he was or who he was to them. But, on Christmas eve, Harry was having one of those days and Louis wasn't sure why, but he noticed Harry kept looking at Miles and getting more upset by it.

When it was bed time, Harry was lingering in the office and Louis walked in. He saw Harry staring at the birth certificate and frowned. He went over, wrapping his arms around Harry to which the boy flinched in surprise. Harry turned and gave him a sad smile, only for it to grow a bit as Louis pecked his lips sweetly.

"Thinking of our angel?" Louis asked quietly, rocking them back and forth.

Harry shrugged,"Just wondering what he would look like. You know, now and older. If he'd be like Peyton or look more like Quinn. Maybe none of them and have crazy red hair for some reason."

Louis chuckled and said,"I think he'd look like...you. Like Peyton. Have curly hair and really, really noticeable dimples like yours. And, he'd be super annoying and always cockblock us." Harry giggled and Louis smiled as he kissed Harry's cheek,"And, he'd be so loud and obnoxious, but we'd adore him anyways."

"I think he'd be shy and reserved," Harry retorted lightly and blinked up at the paper. "He seemed a bit shy. Miles was just a quiet baby in my tummy, he didn't kick a lot and was more late with things."

"Who's Miles?"

They turned and saw Elouise trotting in with her binky in her mouth and words were muffled by it. Harry hesitated and the other two of the trio were hopping behind her-- almost like bunnies. They were always a bit strange and liked hopping around. It was cute, though.

"Um," Louis hesitated and saw Harry giving him a sad smile. He told them while putting a hand on Harry's tummy,"He was a baby and in your daddy's tummy. Just like you."

Quinn beamed,"Where's baby now?"

Harry felt a small lump in his throat as he said weakly,"Well, Miles...wasn't meant to be here. He was meant to be an angel and go to heaven," He crouched down and saw Quinn frowning,"But. It's okay. Because, he's there for a reason. He was the sweetest little baby, but now he can look after you and your sister and brother."

"He's gone?" Peyton asked sadly and clung to his Winnie the Pooh teddy.

Louis nodded,"Yeah, he's not here right now. But, he's up here," Louis pointed up and grinned,"And, he's also in here," He tapped Peyton's chest where his heart is and then lightly tickled the boy. "So, don't be sad. Cause, Miles is still your big brother, even if you never met him."

It was nice to find a light way to explain it. They may need to mention him again in the future when they're older and explain it again, but it was okay. It was a sad situation, but that didn't mean it had to always be sad. Like they said, in their minds, Miles was up in heaven and looking after them.

"So, he was in your tumtum?" Elouise asked curiously as he patted Harry's tummy.

"Yeah," Harry said and that's when he broke the news,"And there's another in there now."

Louis' head snapped up and eyes widened as he turned to his husband. Harry ignored him and felt his cheeks flush red. He didn't really know how to break the news. He wanted to have it be a Christmas present, but now was a good time to say it. So, he just smiled.

Peyton gasped,"'Nother baby?!"

"Yeah, another...baby?" Louis chuckled forcefully with his smile fake. "Um, what's up with that?"

Harry laughed and stood up, stepping from his husband,"Well, I just found out yesterday. You guys are getting another brother or sister, yay!"

They all cheered as if it was good news and it is. But, Louis seemed a little off-put and Harry tried not to get upset. He knew it was a bit wrong to just throw it out there. However, there's never a good way to tell someone. It's always going to be the same reaction no matter what.

Harry and Louis both put the babies to bed and tucked them in. Harry sang to Elouise quietly while Louis helped Quinn and Peyton to bed. And then, they went into the room and Harry tried to rush to take a shower, but Louis cleared his throat before he could leave.

Harry awkwardly laughed and turned,"Ooh, hey babe, what's up?"

"Don't 'what's up' me." Louis scoffed and asked in disbelief,"You're pregnant again?"

"Well, yeah," Harry timidly said and played with his fingers. "I-I know we talked about waiting, but I guess the condom broke. And I would say sorry, but I'm not. I'm actually a little excited." He glanced up and asked Louis quietly,"Are you mad? Do--Do you not want the baby?"

Louis sighed deeply and went over, gently lifting the boy's chin,"No, baby, I do. But, can we handle it? We're already overloaded with the triplets. It's a bit much."

"I think we can do it," Harry said proudly. "They're going to school next year. We'll have more time, won't we?"

It still looked like Louis wasn't too sure or keen on the idea, but it was going to be okay. Louis was going to learn to love and cherish the baby just like he did with the other three. It was going to be a lot more stressful and overwhelming with Harry pregnant, but they'll get through it.

And they did.

Because, the year went by and Harry was fine. There were a few problems and braxton hicks that made Harry have a hard time taking care of the triplets, but Louis helped and Anne would visit and help. Jay would come by with the twins and they'd all play together. It was perfect.

And soon, another little boy was born and his name was Trenton and he was beautiful. Louis adored him the most, it seemed, but Harry would fight for the attention. It was perfect and their family was complete. Harry could no longer have kids since it was a bigger risk with each pregnancy.

But, then it was nice since he got four kids. Maybe not six like he wanted, but Louis surprised him with a kitten and they also got a puppy and everything was so domestic. Harry never felt happier. As did Louis, who was probably smiling more times that year than in the first five of One Direction.

5 years old: First day of school

"Daddy, do we need crayons?"

"Can you braid my hair?"

"I wanted the spiderman sneakers!"

"Papa, I said I wanted the Pokemon lunchbox!"

Harry groaned as he rubbed his face in frustration, seeing Louis also looking exhausted. It was almost eight o'clock and they were trying to get the kids ready for bed before their first day of school. Everyone was a bit anxious and hectic about it, however, they knew it was nothing to worry about.

The problem is that their kids didn't go to preschool. Due to their jobs, they had to keep them with the family on the road and had a private tutor come with them. No, they didn't want their kids being little Einsteins (not that they shouldn't be). But, they did need to get them started so they weren't lost in year one.

Harry helped the kids with math and counting while Louis focused more on English and reading. It was nice, since both had their good qualities and could help their kids more. However, they were still scared that the other kids might be a little more ahead of the game.

Because Louis was teased a lot as a kid, he did have this anxious feeling about his kids leaving for the first day. Elouise has to wear glasses, she got them when she was three, and he didn't want her being made fun of. And, Peyton is so shy, what if he's picked on or doesn't make funs? Then Quinn is a little sassy and may come off as mean, so someone might hate her for that.

Harry's also worried since people use to tease him as a kid for being clumsy. However, they were trying not to show their worry as they got the kids ready. They tried focusing on the fact that their kids were going to be gone for a few hours and now they can have some peace.

Harry smiled as Elouise ran in with her bouncy, thick curls and giggled as she jumped on his bed. She pointed to his dresser and asked sweetly,"Daddy, can you paint my nails?"

"Sure, pumpkin. What color?" He asked as he got up and held in a yawn.

She followed and tried peaking over the dresser. She pointed and grinned,"I want blue!"

"Okey dokey," He chuckled and got the light blue color, following her on the bed. He held his hand out as an example as he said,"Spread your fingers, sweetie. And don't move."

She nodded and Harry could hear Louis trying to chase Quinn around to get her pjs on. She was not happy about going to school, that's for sure. Harry was amused and he tried to gently paint Elouise's fingernails. They were so tiny, it was nearly impossible to do so.

Harry really loved these times though. He smiled as Elouise told him a story about her and a nice boy she met at the park and how he's her prince. Harry was a bit scared she might have a crush, but he didn't want to assume that. He's already scared of them graduating and they're only five.

Suddenly, there was a squeak heard and he saw Peyton walking in with his footsie pjs that had Buzz Lightyear on them and was holding his Winnie the Pooh teddy that Zayn got him. He crawled up on the bed and was staring as he saw Harry painting Elouise's nails.

Harry beamed,"Ready for school, Peyton?"

"No," Peyton pouted. "Don't wanna go. Want to stay with you and daddy."

"I'm sorry," Harry said sincerely, knowing it was scary. "We need to stay with Trenton and give him some daddy time, remember?"

Peyton huffed, but tried not to get upset. They heard Domino barking downstairs and Harry groaned. Having a dalmatian was not a good idea. No offense, but they can be very loud and annoying. He heard Louis shouting at him, though,so he figured the dog stopped now.

After a while,Peyton asked quietly,"C-Can you paint my nails, too?"

"No! It's for girls, silly," Elouise giggled as she rolled her eyes.

Harry snapped,"Hey, no attitude, young lady. And there's no such thing as something for being for girls or boys." He turned to Peyton and smiled,"I can paint your nails. Go pick out a color. They're on the dresser, but be careful."

Peyton shyly smiled as he nodded and crawled off the bed. Harry watched his son reach up and he grabbed pink. Part of Harry was a bit hesitant, however he knew better than to make him choose something else. He didn't want to be that parent who stopped their kid from expressing themselves.

Harry saw Elouise grimacing at the color and he told her quietly,"Don't be mean, sweetie. Do you like blue?" She nodded and Harry told her,"Blue is considered a boy color for some reason, isn't that just silly?"

"But, I love blue and I'm a girl," She giggled.

Harry nodded,"And he's a boy and likes pink. "

Elouise frowned,"Oh, I didn't even think of that, I'm such a meanie-butt."

"No, it's okay. Just don't make fun of your brother just cause he likes pink," Harry shrugged and finished her last nail. "Be careful and blow on them. We need to go to bed soon."

She nodded and Harry watched her turn and watch Caillou on the telly. Harry turned to his son who was beaming at the bright pink color. Harry loved seeing him so happy. He wanted his son and daughters to be proud of what they like. So, it was nice knowing they can grow up without being afraid to admit they like what they like.

But, as he painted his nails, Harry told Peyton quietly,"Listen, tomorrow you're going to meet a lot of new kids, you know that, right?" Peyton nodded timidly and he continued,"And some kids...might not be very nice. If anyone does or says anything mean to you, I want you to tell the teacher or go and play with your sisters, okay?"

"Why would they be mean?" Peyton frowned.

Harry felt his heart ache slightly, not wanting to make it seem like it was bad for him to like to paint his nails. A sad smile formed on his face,"Well, some kids think having nails painted so...weird. But, it's not. Just like some people think having two daddies is weird."

"But, I love having two!" He pouted.

Harry nodded and smiled,"Good, cause I love your daddy and he makes me happy."

Peyton beamed and he began to quietly hum Olivia cause it was the kids favorite song. Harry figured it was cause of the fun tune and they said it reminded them of Lilo & Stitch. He wasn't sure why, but the kids were always silly and said stuff like that. He truly adored them.

After Peyton's nails were done, Harry blew on them and he then led the kids to their rooms once their nails were dry. He saw Louis looking confused at the boy's nails and he had this blank expression on his face. Harry wasn't fond of the reaction and he gave Louis a raised eyebrow.

Louis kissed the boy goodnight, then quietly whispered in the halls,"Did you really paint his nails...?"

"He asked," Harry shrugged and yawned as he headed to the room.

A frown formed on Louis' face,"Love, I--I don't think that's a good idea."

"Are we really going to discuss the wrongs of gender roles, babe? Cause, you know how I feel about that." Harry patted his pillow down and tugged off his shirt. He laid down and glanced at where Louis stood by the bed,"We agreed to never limit their interests. Don't do this."

Louis nervously bit his bottom lip and sat down. He was quiet for a moment, seeming unsure of how to say something before admitting quietly,"I...I don't care if he wants to wear nail polish or dresses or whatever he wants. I don't care if it's a phase or more. I just...I don't want him getting bullied for it."

Harry's eyes went sympathetic and he sat up, taking Louis in his arms and kissing his head,"C'mon, don't think so negatively...it's a new generation. Things are different than they were when we were younger. And, I don't think it matters anymore. Because, people can pick anything from anyone and make fun of it. He was so happy when I said I would paint his nails."

"Really?" Louis dazed at his husband curiously.

Harry nodded with a small smile,"Yep. Looked like I just gave him the world. He really wanted it and I wasn't going to say no just cause I was scared he might get bullied."

"But,if he does, do we stop it?" Louis asked the true question here.

A small silence fell and then Harry slowly shook his head. Because, if people stopped doing what they loved just cause a few jerks made fun of it, there would be nothing. No music, no movies, no TVs and internet. Everything would be a different world and Harry won't stop his son from being happy just cause of that.

Louis smiled and he pecked his husband's lips before slowly reaching over and turning the light off. Harry chuckled as Louis pulled the covers over their heads. It was dark and really humid under the covers, but he didn't mind as Louis hovered above him and eagerly kissed his lips.

After a night of quick, hot sex, they drifted to sleep and were relaxed for the next day. Sadly, having sex didn't make anything better that morning.

It was a hussle for them to get three kids ready within an hour along with a baby, feeding a cat and then a dog. They may need to get up earlier next time. Cause, they were rushing and shoving food everywhere and putting three uniforms on three kids. Harry was nervous for how Peyton would be treated with his nail polish and if Louis was right.

However, seeing the three kids all lined up with their uniforms and bright smiles made it all better. They took about fifty pictures and were happy as they led them into the car. They all got in and they put Trenton in his carseat. Louis was driving as Harry posted the picture on instagram for the fans, with a cute caption.

HarryTomlinson: three little pumpkins lined for their first day. ☺ scared for when Trenton is next.

Louis definitively got Harry into the emoji game after five fucking years. He didn't like them at first, but now he did. He was happy to be able to get into things after the hype, because then it's more fun for him. He didn't hate them, however nothing is fun when everyone rambles about it to where it's annoying.

He sighed as he leaned his head against the window and scrolled through the comments. A lot of fans commented 'they grow up so fast' and he chuckled. It's been a while since he saw the fans. In a stadium at least. Sometimes he misses it, but mostly he's too busy to do so.

One Direction ended in 2019 officially.

Their last tour was 2018, but they did one last album and ended with that. It was a very emotional album and one that ended things on a good note. The fans sort of faded, but lots still followed and kept in contact. Mainly the larries since they were so happy the boys were out and supported their family a lot.

Harry smiled at the accounts that were posting the pictures again and tagging him. He's been more interactive with them since it ended, mainly cause he...felt like he could now. When in a band, you feel like there are rules even when there aren't. It's very hard to explain.

Suddenly, they pulled up to the school and they were a bit drifted from the celebrity life, so there weren't lots of paparazzi or anything. Their kids were going to a private school for safety reasons and to keep them more compacted. Especially since they could afford it and the school was very nice and supposedly gave better education.

As they headed inside, Louis held the girls hands as Harry held their son's and carried Trenton, who was asleep. For some reason, he was feeling a bit nervous on letting them go. The last time he's been away from them for more than a few hours was probably their honeymoon. Seems ridiculous, but it's nearly impossible to be away from the kids when they toured and then lived with them non-stop for five years.

When they reached the room, Harry was frowning and seeing the room. He didn't know what to think. Whenever they were apart, they were with someone they knew. Now, they need to trust their babies with people they don't know personally. How can they trust them?

But, then Elouise saw the room and grinned,"Pretty! Can I play now?"

"Um," Louis hesitated, gently brushing her hair from her face. "Yeah, I -- I guess so."

Before they could leave, though, the couple crouched down in front of their kids and gently fixed up their clothes and made sure they were okay. Louis told them with timid smile,"Okay um. Please be good and remember to eat all your fruits before you eat your snacks and don't forget to take a potty break after you drink your juice boxes. Don't be mean and listen to your teacher. Make sure no one gets lost and--"

"Louis," Harry chuckled quietly and kissed his cheek. "You're rambling. I thought I'd be the one rambling."

Louis smiled sheepishly and leaned his head against Harry's,"Right, sorry."

"Hello," a lady walked over, wearing a floral dress and hair curly passed her shoulders. "Who do we have here?"

"I'm Quinn!" The little girl said with a grin and pointed to the other two. "This is my sister and brother!"

The teacher smiled,"Nice to meet you. Are you ready for your first day?"

"Um," Harry stood up and told her,"I just wanted you to like, well...Elouise is allergic to strawberries and she really needs to stay away from them. She also has to wear glasses when she's reading. And Peyton is still having a hard time going to the bathroom, so after lunch it's best if he goes. And Quinn really isn't good with naps, but if she doesn't get one she's very cranky. She usually does best with her teddy bear and she has it w--"

"Okay, please breathe," the teacher laughed amusingly and he blushed as Louis patted his back. "Now, don't worry...they will be fine. We have medical records and we know how to handle things. If anything goes wrong, I will call. Now, go on and leave. School ends at one for preschoolers, so pick them up then." She then grinned,"Look, your daughter is already playing with the others."

Harry frowned as he waved,"Bye, my angels! Daddy loves you!"

"Stick together!" Louis exclaimed as they were basically shoved out of the room. "Don't forget, veggies first! And nap time is fun time! Don--" The door shut and Louis gaped. "Rude!"

They stood there for a moment, then sneakily peeked through the curtain to see if the kids were okay. They saw Peyton sitting alone and playing with legos, Elouise was playing with some boys and Quinn was coloring with a little girl. As if they were perfectly fine going to school.

Harry sighed deeply as he turned to Louis, cuddling Trenton to his chest"Well, they don't seem like they'll miss us."

"Now I'm sad."

The two headed to the car after checking repeatedly in the room. Neither were comfortable with saying goodbye and leaving, but they dealt with it. They headed home and the ride was quiet, both turning the stations and not able to really focus on another.

When they got home, they were faced with a living room full of toys and blankets scattered. They lazily went to the couch and plopped down, sprawled out over each other. It was so fucking quiet. They were no longer use to quiet. It was always loud when you have kids.

Surely, they do have the baby, but Trenton slept more than anyone and always passed out and barely cried. Harry put the baby in his crib (his room was Lion King themed) and then went downstairs. The dog was running around the backyard and the cat was fat and sleeping on the stairs.

Louis sighed, looking around awkwardly and then grabbed the remote. When it turned on, there was Barney and then he changed the station and it was Spongebob. He groaned and put it on the DVD player, only for the menu screen of Dragon Tales to turn on. He angrily turned the TV off.

"I miss them," He whined and glanced at Harry.

Harry nodded," Me too."

It was quiet and Louis suggested,"Wanna have sex?"

And Harry didn't waste any time as he straddled Louis and grinded down on him. Louis flipped them over and lifted his husband and carried him upstairs, almost tripping on a Ninja Turtle. He threw Harry on the bed, stripping off and they did three times and they definitely got over their kids going to school.

8 Years Old: Walking in on Sex

Little Peyton was still not that old to really understand what sex is completely.

Of course, at eight, there are things they may now. But, the triplets were not exposed just yet. Harry and Louis are not happy with how the world is open about sex. They don't want to confine it and make the kids delusional, but they think the world is just too open to everything and want them to have fun and just be kids till they're ten.

Sadly, that didn't really happy. Because, Peyton was scared and he had a nightmare about someone taking his daddies away from him. Peyton woke up with tears in his big, blue eyes and held his Winnie the Pooh teddy close to his chest, scared in his dark room.

He looked around at the Peter Pan decorated room and took a shaky breath. He crawled from under the blanket and grabbed his TMNT slippers and put them on cause the hall was always so cold. Peyton didn't know what time it was and he had school tomorrow, but he was scared and wanted to make sure his daddies were home and not gone.

Peyton trotted down the hall with a frown on his face and rubbing his fist against his eyes. The little boy then halted as he heard strange noises from the bedroom. It didn't sound very nice. Almost like people were slapping and like when daddy stubs his toe against the table.

What if someone was hurting his daddies? Peyton's eyes widened at the thought and he quickly opened the door, only to stand there and eyes well up with tears as daddy (Louis) was over his other daddy and hurting him! He was making his daddy cry and say naughty words that they say when they're hurt.

Peyton gasped and the men tensed at the sound. Louis quickly pulled out and they were in shock when seeing their sound standing in the doorway. Peyton promptly bursted into tears and he ran out, going to his sister's room. He saw Quinn asleep and crawled into her bed, patting her to wake her up.

"Q-Quinn! Q-Quinn! Daddy's hurting papa! He's hurting him!" Peyton cried out with tears falling.

The little girl whined,"Peyton, m'sleeping."

"Daddy's hurting papa, can't sleep now! He's hurt," He insisted and then saw Louis walking into the room. Peyton glared and stood up, running to Louis and smacking his leg,"You're a meanie! You hurt my papa, you're mean!"

Louis was confused and still a little lost since he was seconds away from coming before being stopped. So, he didn't know how to reply. He just hesitated and glanced at Harry, who was sleepy. Harry told Peyton with a deep sigh,"Pumpkin, daddy wasn't hurting me."

"Yes, he made you scream and say naughty words!" Peyton argued and hugged Harry's leg.

"Daddy was hurting papa?" A small voice said behind them.

A blush coated Harry's cheeks and he anxiously glanced over and saw Elouise standing there. Louis shook his head and lifted the girl up, her clinging to him tightly. They all piled on the bed and Peyton wasn't near Louis like usual, as if scared of him and worried he might hurt him as well.

It really hurt to see that and Harry saw how sad Louis looked. He held Peyton on his lap and told him, trying not to be awkwardly,"Pumpkin, daddy wasn't hurting me at all. I promise."

"He made you scream!"

"Um," Harry paused and saw Louis holding back a smirk. "Okay, well, yes. But, it was...a good scream. Like, when daddy brings home sweets."

"But, he was on you. Didn't it hurt you?" Peyton tilted his head to the side in confusion.

Harry shook his head and thought it over before saying,"He was...giving daddy a hug. A really big hug and made me feel happy. Sometimes adults like to give really big hugs when they love each other."

"Nakey?"

Louis laughed awkwardly,"Yep. But, don't worry. I would never hurt your papa. We just really like to hug."

And so, Peyton didn't really seem like he understood. But, he was learning and it was enough. It just let a base fall for them to act upon the subject later on. Peyton was also tired and the girls were a little confused since they didn't see anything, just heard their brother panicking.

After kissing them each goodnight, Louis carried Elouise to her room and Harry carried Peyton to his. He made sure the boy knew he was okay and peppered kisses all on his face till the little boy was fast asleep and not worried too much. It was definitely going to be a fun story to explain later, though.

Harry went back into the room after checking on Trenton and halted as he saw Louis naked and sprawled on the bed with a cheeky expression. Harry rolled his eyes, but giggled and he shut the door, making sure to lock it this time. He then quickly stripped down and threw himself on Louis, kissing him deeply and rolling around on the bed till they resumed where they stopped beforehand.

Perhaps they should talk more about sex with their kids, but for now they'd rather act on it. Louis now knew he needed to quiet Harry down more and as he thrusted into the boy, he covered his mouth with his hand and they may need to use tape or something one day. If Harry's into that.

11 years old: First periods & Sex Talk

When Quinn woke up, she didn't know why, but she just felt not very well. At first, she just thought maybe she had a tummy ache and it was the middle of the night, so she just laid back down and sighed. She snuggled into her pillow and tried ti ignore her weird stomach feeling.

But, then she woke up again for school and heard her alarm go off. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, checking her phone. They each got a phone for their eleventh birthday, but it was limited and they weren't allowed to get certain social media (twitter, instagram and tumblr) until they were thirteen.

Quinn huffed when she saw her friend texted her that they had footie practice today. She sat up and suddenly tensed. Quinn looked down in confusion and her eyes widened as she saw blood all over her leg and face went pale, letting out a scream as she stood up and was worried she may have accidentally cut herself or something.

It wasn't like she didn't know what her period was, but she wasn't very informed. So, she was a bit freaked out and it was everywhere and when she sees blood, she just assumes she got hurt or something. The girl was freaking out and it was all over her blankets and sheets.

Suddenly, her door opened and she saw her brother walking in with a confused face. He saw her blanket and eyes widened,"What the heck happened?!"

"I don't know!" She exclaimed and nervously looked down at her pants.

Thankfully, her dad (Louis) walked in and he rubbed his eyes sleepily. He asked with a yawn,"What's with the screaming? You need to get ready for school."

"D-Dad, I don't know what happened!" She exclaimed and pointed to the blanket. "I don't think I got cut on anything, I just woke up and there was blood everywhere!"

He awkwardly cleared his throat and motioned to Peyton,"Can you bring in Elouise?"

"Why?" He frowned.

Louis huffed,"Just bring her in and ask your dad to come in too."

Peyton sighed deeply, but did as told. Louis wasn't sure what to do since they were not prepared and don't have any pads nor tampons and he didn't want them using tampons yet anyways. So, he quickly got up and grabbed some toilet paper and handed it to his daughter.

"Okay, um. So, you got your period," He explained timidly, feeling uncomfortable but was more experienced since he had sisters. "And, we don't have anything right now. But, we'll stop by the store on the way to school and you can put one on in the bathroom at school."

"O-Okay," She nervously said and looked petrified as she held the toilet paper. "Can you like, turn around?"

Louis chuckled as he nodded and turned, knowing she had to change. He heard her make a sound of discomfort and glanced at the painting on the wall. He remembered when he and Harry first decorated the rooms. He's very happy they still love them, even at eleven.

Soon, Quinn turned and handed the dirty clothes to him with a blush. He took them and placed them in the dirty clothes, figuring they had to do laundry today instead of Friday. He saw Harry, Elouise and Peyton walking in with confused expressions on their face, but then Harry sighed when seeing the blood on the bed.

"Okay," Harry said and grinned, preparing for this. "Knock knock!"

Louis looked at him in disbelief, but Elouise grinned,"Who's there?"

"Aunt."

"Aunt who?"

"Aunt flow!" Harry laughed and nudged Louis, who snorted.

The kids didn't understand and Harry sat down with the girls, Peyton sitting next to Louis. Harry told Quinn,"I know right now you're a little freaked out, but you know how sometimes aunt Sophia has to get those little diapers for parents?"

"The pad things?"

"Yes, those," Harry nodded. "Well, there for when you have your period...um. And sometimes when you get your period, they call it aunt flow. Like 'aunt flow came to visit'. They should have taught you this in school, did they yet?"

Elouise said,"We learned a little, but it was weird."

"Basically, as girls, you have different bits and parts than boys, you know? So, some things are different. This is so you can get pregnant," Harry explained and glanced at Louis, blushing a bit. "I can get pregnant because I was born a bit differently. But, mainly it's just girls. You're becoming women now! Elouise, you will get yours soon as well."

She nodded slowly and Louis cleared his throats,"Now, do you know how you get pregnant?"

"Sex," Peyton said simply.

Harry grimaced a bit at him for saying it so easily,"Yes, good. Do you know how sex works?"

"A girl and guy are naked in bed," Quinn giggled as she looked down. "It sounds gross, though."

They were relieved to hear that and Louis seemed a little upset, though. He shook his head and told them,"No, it's not gross. If you don't like the idea of it, that's fine. But, this is how you were born. It's...special and do you know how exactly it happens, though?"

"Um," Quinn hesitated. "There's a thing that goes in the vagína."

Harry buried his face in his hands, wanting to just die then and there. He can talk about anything except sex. He just can't do it. Louis saw his reaction and snorted, telling the kids,"Yes, good. Of course, we're both boys, so it's a little different. But, that's right. And when we have sex, a sperm meets the egg and well, a baby is basically made."

He didn't want to go into full detail, so he decided to just give the gist of it. Harry sighed as he looked at the time and realized they needed to leave for school. He turned to the kids and explained while taking Louis' hand,"Your daddy and I make love and that's how you guys got here. Usually you need a man and a woman to make a baby. But, we were very lucky. And, that's why you got your period today. You can now have babies if you are with a man. But, you won't until you're thirty."

"Did you wait till you were thirty, daddy? You're not even thirty!" Elouise pointed out with a cheeky grin.

Louis huffed,"Yes, I am."

"Not papa, though!" Peyton accused and pointed his fingert hat was painted a blue color.

Harry blushed,"Well, we didn't follow the rules. But, you have to wait till you're thirty." He got up and kissed their heads,"Now, get ready and we need to hurry to get some pads. They're what you use to not get blood everywhere. We might also want some ibuprofen."

Quinn looked confused, but nodded and she squirmed a bit uncomfortably with the toilet paper in her panties. She got up and Louis chuckled as she waddled like a duck. He didn't know why, but he felt a lot better now that she started. At least that was out of the way now.

Harry seemed to agree and he went downstairs to make their lunches while Louis made them breakfast. Harry helped put the bow in Elouise's hair and grinned as he kissed her forehead as Louis made sure little Trenton, who was four, was ready.She was always daddy's little princess. Quinn was more tomboy-ish, but she had her times like how she loves Aladdin and such.

After they got ready, they headed out and drove to the store. It was odd shopping for pads. Not that he was embarrassed, just unsure of what to get. He could call Gemma or their mums, but they wanted to do this on their own. So, the two dads walked to the period supplies and they saw a few girls around and hesitated.

But, then Harry went over and he poked around, trying to see what the difference was with each item. Louis tried keeping track of the kids while also helping around and he sighed deeply while trying to help his husband out. But, then Harry saw a girl and Louis tried stopping him, but fuck.

Harry asked loudly,"Hey, can you help us?!"

The lady turned and raised an eyebrow,"What?"

"My daughter got her first period!" Harry beamed and pointed to his blushing and mortified daughter. "But, we're sort of unaware of what's best for a first period. Any advice?"

She hesitated and saw they were two days, so she laughed,"Yeah, alright." She looked at Quinn and asked,"Is there a lot or a little blood?"

"L-Lots," She admitted with a blush.

"Heavy flow on the first day? That sucks," The lady gave her a sympathetic grin and led the men towards the maxipads. "Okay, so since she has a heavy flow, it's best to get a thicker pad. Get her a little purse or bag to put another in for school. Make sure she knows she needs to change it or else she could get an infection. Maybe some ibuprofen for headaches and cramps, but she's young, so only give her one. Oh, and wings are the best since you don't want her undies all ruined with blood."

The men awkwardly nodded and Harry thanked her,"You're a life saver. I owe you."

"Have fun and don't get pregnant," She said with a teasing tone before leaving.

Harry held the winged pads and they had Quinn pick out a little bag. She got a blue one with sparkles and then they went and waited in line. Quinn blushed as the lady looked at her and then she was led to a bathroom that was public and gross, but she didn't seem to mind since at least she felt cleaner with a pad on.

When they got to school, Louis put a pad in her purse-bag and handed it to her and told her just what the lady said. Quinn thanked him quietly and Elouise helped her sister out, Peyton trailing behind and then going to talk to some girls who complimented his nails.

And no, as far as the boys knew, Peyton wasn't gay and didn't seem attracted to guys. He just liked to paint his nails. He also didn't show any signs of being transgender or genderfluid-- he just liked to paint his nails. Despite many fans and people in general thinking he was not straight, Peyton had seemed very happy crushing on girls. Him painting his nails didn't make him gay. It did make him happy, though.

The two husbands watched as Peyton left and then glanced to their daughters, who were chatting happily with their friends. Quinn was blushing as a boy kept poking and teasing at her and Louis' jaw clenched. But, Harry turned the car on again and drove off before Louis could get out and snap at the guy.

Louis was not keen on first crushes, while Harry was more fine with it. He chuckled at Louis' expression and glanced back, seeing Trenton was napping again. Damn, he sleeps so much. He shook his head and leaned over at a redlight, kissing Louis' cheeks to make the man relax more.

It was another bump they got over. Another challenge finished. Surely there was a lot more hell thrown their way, but as Louis placed a hand on Harry's thigh, they realized they could get through it. Life was different now that they were more 'normal' than ever, but it wasn't bad. If anything, it made them feel less stressful and more free.

More happy. More in love. And just more secure.


End file.
